RWBY and JNPR's Twisted Lives
by yugiohfan163
Summary: What if two RWBY and JNPR had different backgrounds than canon? Expect shippings in the future, but this will follow the storyline as close as possible. Co-written with Omniverse exclusively.
1. Chapter 1 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Destinies. Every person has one. But a simple change in several lives can change their fate entirely.

The camera shows a town in the middle of the night with a Shattered moon in the sky and group of men in suits walking through said town lead by a redhead with a cane, a cigar in his mouth, and derby.

They walked into a simple shop with the old man behind the counter feeling a little uneasy seeing them walk in.

"Uh, can I help you gentlemen?" the old man asked nervously.

"Yes, we've come here to make a little withdrawal." grinned the red haired man before turning to the men besides him. "Grab the Dust boys."

The men in black uniforms walked over to different storages and began filling their containers with Dust.

One of the men noticed someone in the back of the store. Whoever they were was shorter than the man and had a red hood and cape that covered their form. "Hey you." he approached the person.

The figure kept their backs to the man without moving.

He furrowed his brow and walked over to them "Hey!" he tapped on their shoulder.

The figure turned and pulled her hood down to show a teenage girl with black hair that had red tips at the ends with headphones over her ears.

The man pointed at his ears.

The girl got the message and took off the headset. "Yes?"

"Hands in the air." he instructed threateningly.

She looked down at the gun then up to his face. "Are-are you... robbing me?" asked the girl with what sounded like freight.

"Yes!" he exclaimed with annoyance.

"You're new in town aren't you?" she questioned tilting her head. "I can tell."

"How's that?" asked the mugger.

"Look at my eyes." she said pointing to them with two fingers. "Normally when people around here see my peepers they go like 'Jeepers Creepers!'." she said in a mock fearful tone that made the man look at her with a raised eyebrow. "So let me ask you, do you really wanna do this?"

"Yes! Now put your hands up or I'll drop you right now." he warned cocking the barrel.

"Oh good. Now I can cut loose." The girl grinned ear to ear.

Before the man knew what hit him, he was propelled through the air from a sudden kick to his gut and crashed through the store window with the girl not far behind him.

"What the hell..." the redhead wondered with two red Dust crystals in his hands.

"And now we just apply pressure here and it pops the bone out." smiled the girl who sat on the guy's back with his arm twisted. She applied pressure to the area as they all heard a loud pop.

The man screamed in excruciating pain with wide eyes.

"Ah, the sweet sounds of pain." sighed the girl in content. "I never get tired of it."

"Hey!" shouted the red head. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Friends call me Ruby," the girl said as she stood up while a collapsible scythe appeared in her hand. "But people more commonly know me as… the Bloody Rose."

"Okay." the man said then looked to his men. "Well? Get her you dolts!"

His men ran out with red blades in their hands to try and get rid of the girl. "You're probably asking yourselves, why the red hood?"

This confused the men who looked at each other.

She faced them with a grin on her face. "It's so bad guys like you don't see me bleed, you all should have worn your brown pants." As she said this she readied her scythe before rushing at the men and spinning her scythe in her hands.

The men tried to block her swing only for their blades to be sliced in half. After that, Ruby laughed in joy as her scythe caused several of them to drop to the street with numerous cuts around their body with even one guy losing an arm.

"I win." she said holding up two fingers in victory.

The men fell to the ground screaming as blood leaked from their wounds.

"Oh god!" cried one man who had a cut going from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"MY ARM! MY ARM!" another shrieked trying to stick the appendage back on.

"MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" begged another whose body was riddled with several dozen cuts with blood leaking out of each one.

Ruby turned and noticed the leader was gone, but one of the Dust crystals he was holding lay on the ground. "Oooohh, pretty." she eyed the crystal and picked it up. "Hey!" she called to the shopkeeper making him flinch. "I'm taking this as payment for dealing with these idiots. That okay with you?" she waved it in her hand.

The elder just absentmindedly nodded as the cries of the men in pain filled the quiet street.

"And call an ambulance before these guys bleed out." she turned away noticing the leader going up a fire escape. "Oh goody, the fun keeps going." she pocketed the crystal before following. She followed him up the fire escape and to the roof and spotted an airship taking off. "Going somewhere homo? We still haven't finished our game, are you left handed or right handed?"

"Perhaps another time my dear. Here, take this." the man threw a red crystal at her feet before the bottom part of his cane opened and he fired a blast at said crystal.

*BOOM*

When the smoke cleared the girl was gone. The man grinned confidently until he heard someone clear their throat at his left.

"Hello~!"

"What!" he looked over and saw the girl with her weapon raised.

*swack*

The man went wide eyes as his arm was severed and it went falling out of the ship.

"Yay!" cheered Ruby as the man stumbled back inside the airship with only one arm.

"AHHHHHH, OH MY GOD! MY ARM!" he cried dropping his cane before clutching his stump.

"I hope that wasn't your happy hour hand." grinned Ruby.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" he roared out in anger while scowling at the girl.

"Okay, I love you, Buh-bye!" She jumped off the airship then rolled in the air before landing on the roof and smiled with a wave at seeing it fly away.

He panted while trying to stop the blood from spurting out as he stumbled to the front of the ship.

"Girl trouble Torchwick?" asked a woman at the controls.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He shouted out as his body was losing strength. "Help me seal it up."

The woman hit the autopilot function before walking over and held a hand over to his stump with it glowing as flames appeared. The man hissed as small flames appeared on his stump and started sealing the hole up.

He sat against the wall as the airship took them to their base. 'Damn her, damn that brat!'

Back with Ruby, she was walking down the street while looking at the crystal when she heard a familiar engine coming towards her. "Hi Yang!" she held up her arm and waved.

A yellow motorcycle stopped in front of her as the driver quickly dismounted. They took off their helmet to reveal their face, which was a teenage girl older than Ruby and had scars on her face, arms, chest stomach and legs with long wavy blonde hair. "Ruby, where have you been, and why are you all bloody!?"

"Just playing." smiled Ruby innocently.

"Tell me you didn't cut someone's arm off, again." sighed the girl with her face in her hand.

"You know I don't do that anymore, at least not unless it's self defence." clarified the girl while tossing the crystal in her hand up and down.

"Well next time I'm coming with you. That way I can talk to any cops that saw." Yang said before she put a hand to her head and sighed. "Ruby tomorrow I'm supposed to be leaving for Beacon Academy, but now I'm not so sure I should."

"Aw come on sis. You've been waiting for this way too long." ruby said and reached out to hug her sister only to have Yang stop her, not wanting to get blood on herself.

"But I won't get very far with my studies when I'm worrying about you getting into trouble." replied Yang crossing her arms.

Before they could try and talk sense into the other, they heard someone cough behind them to get their attention. They turned to see a well dressed blonde woman with a crop in one hand and purple cape.

"Hello Miss-Sexy-Teacher-Lady." Ruby greeted waving an arm.

The woman blinked at the odd greeting and frowned. "No, that's not my name. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, and are you Ruby Rose?"

"That's-a me!" she beamed. "Yahoo!"

"You'll have to forgive her, she plays a little too much Mario Kart." Yang said stepping in front of her little sister.

"I witnessed your little skirmish with those robbers."

"Robbers!?" Yang screeched. "Did you just say robbers?"

"Yup. And the amount of blood was magnificent!" laughed Ruby out loud with a grin.

"Ms. Rose, if it were up to me you would be sent to an asylum." spoke Glynda with crossed arms.

"Another one, ah geez!" she groaned bending her back. "Ugh, those places are the worst!"

"However, my superior would like a word with you instead." continued Glynda.

Ruby stood straight and both girls blinked confused at the word 'superior'.

The woman stepped aside as a man with pale hair, glasses, and a cane in his hand walked forward.

"Hello Ms. Rose." he greeted looking into her eyes. "You... have silver eyes." He stated as if it wasn't obvious.

"And you have glasses. Ooh, psychic." spoke Ruby waving her hands around in his face.

He smiled and pulled out a tablet before showing a video of her fights. Not just the one she just had, but also of one where it showed her attacking a cop with a fire extinguisher. "You have quite the reputation Ruby."

"You forgot the one about me using a nail file, floss, and mustard." grinned the girl. "Such memorable moments."

"Wait, let me see those first two fights again." Yang requested.

The man played the videos again. "Well, these are more controlled compared to some of the other things she's done."

Yang watched them befor she faced her sister. "Ruby!"

"What?" blinked the girl.

"You cut off two men's arms, TWO!" exclaimed Yang holding up two fingers.

"Oh come on. It's not like before. Back then I took off legs too." nodded Ruby like it was a sign of progress.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" Yang face palmed.

"I understand you worry about your sister Yang, but what if Ruby went to Beacon with you?" suggested the man putting his Scroll away.

"What?!" exclaimed both sisters with utter shock.

"Her skills are impressive, despite her mental records, I've only seen one person fight like that. A dusty, old Crow." continued the man.

"Oh that's my uncle. He told me the best way to break bones." smiled Ruby like it was no big deal.

"I'm sure he did." spoke Glynda with an unamused look while crossing her arms.

"Yes, well in any case you have exceptional skills and being that Beacon is my school I'd like to ask if you would attend?"

"Really!" beamed with a small twinkle in her eye.

"No way!" cried Yang shaking her head. "Ruby is still way too young."

"Come on Yang! Think of all the fun I could have!" pleaded Ruby with her hands together while she bounced on her toes.

"Yeah, and your definition of fun will get you into major trouble!" frowned Yang Putting her hands on her. "No means no."

"Oh come on. I promise not to maim or kill anyone. Just break their bones and maybe put them into a few coma's, but no killing!" she said zipping from Yang's left to her right.

"Mmmmhhh…" Yang mulled it over while her sister started giving her the big eye trick and made her sigh. "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" Ruby jumped for joy. "I'm going to Beacon two years early!"

"But if you cut off any students or teachers limbs, then I'm making you go on a sugar free diet for a year." warned Yang.

"Eek! Okay, whatever you say!" cried out Ruby in panic and fear.

"Excellent. I look forward to your arrival tomorrow for both of you." smiled the man. "Glynda, let's go."

"Okay, I love you, buh-bye!" waved Ruby as the two adults started walking away.

Yang sighed and pulled Ruby to her motorcycle by her hood. "Let's go home."

"Sir, are you sure about this?" asked Glynda. "Doesn't it seem….rather sudden to bring in a younger student like her? Especially regarding her track record?"

"I admit it may seem odd, but I have a feeling she won't be as much trouble as you might think." he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Yang, I wanna get on board before it leaves!" Ruby called out running ahead of her sister towards the airship that has several people boarding it.

"Ruby, wait up!" Yang hollered while she chased after her younger sister.

Both were running up the ramp of the airship that would take them to Beacon. After getting on, it started flying after a few minutes.

"I can't believe we're going to Beacon!" Ruby squealed.

"Just try to stay calm." Yang advised then looked to the Dust crystal Ruby made into a necklace. "And take that thing off your neck."

"No! It's mine, and I'ma gonna wear it." She said clutching the crystsls defensively in her hands.

"You realize that's flame Dust. You're literally wearing an explosive." clarified Yang. "One good spark and it'll blow up literally in your face."

"Meaning if I get into trouble, I got me an ace. Plus it goes with my outfit." She countered while smiling at Yang.

Yang rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You and your twisted mind are gonna be the death of me."

"Aw, I love you too big sis." she smiled hugging Yang.

"Yeah I love ya too." spoke Yang patting her head with a small smile.

"Uh, Am I going color blind or is that guy turning green?" Ruby pointed to a blonde young man with his arms crossed and his back at the wall.

"Must be sick." replied Yang before frowning. "And would you quit snuggling into my chest?"

"But it'sh sho shmooshy." came Ruby's muffled reply.

"It's gonna be a long ride." Yang deflated.

Soon the airship landed and everyone filled out.

"We're here!" Ruby cried pumping her fists. "Look at all the people Yang!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Yang took a deep breath before yelling out. "HEY, LISTEN UP, ALL OF YOU!"

All the students turned to the girl with confusion.

Ruby was caught off guard as Yang grabbed her by the hood and lifted her up.

"THIS RIGHT HERE IS MY LITTLE SISTER!" she yelled pointing at ruby

"Hello!" Ruby waved her arm.

"I'M WARNING ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW! MESS WITH HER AND I SNAP YOU IN HALF!"

Her threat worked as the students saw her eyes turn red while yelling.

"AND JUST SO YOU KNOW! SHE HAS A HABIT OF SEVERING LIMBS!"

This made Ruby snicker as she held up her fingers in an peace sign while sticking out her tongue.

Suffice to say, the students just got one hell of a warning on this day.

Yang put Ruby down and looked to her. "I'm going to convince the teachers to let me bunk and attend classes with you."

"Oh come on Yang. You sound like I'm gonna harvest my roommates organs while they sleep." sighed Ruby while any students who heard that quickly walked away.

"I'm keeping you in my sights. I don't want anything happening to what's left of my family." She ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Okie-dokie."

"And remember, no maiming, no cutting off body parts, and no fighting. I'll be right back."

Ruby watched her sister walk away before giggling to herself. She looked around before sneaking off to explore and looked around. "So many pretty weapons." Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. "What? No, I don't like them more than you." Not watching where she was going, Ruby ended up tripping over something. "Ow!" Ruby looked at her feet and saw it was a case.

"Hey you! Get away from my stuff!" someone shouted.

Ruby looked up to see a girl with white hair and matching dress glaring at her.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" she frowned with her hands on her hips.

"Because then I'd need to stare at my feet, which might seem weird." replied Ruby standing up to dust off her clothes.

The girl in white rolled her eyes and noticed her necklace. "Is that an uncut Flame Dust crystal?!"

"Yup." Ruby said simply with a nod.

"That's idiotic! It's like having an incendiary around your neck." she cried out stepping back.

"Nope. It's the ace up my sleeve." grinned Ruby with a wide smile. "And you are…?"

"A member of the oppressive Schnee family." spoke another voice.

Both turned their heads as a girl with long black hair with a black bow and yellow eyes approached.

"And you are...?" Ruby repeated her question

"Feeling sick to my stomach that a Schnee is here." She said glaring at the white haired girl.

"Then why don't you just go away. I don't need a random nobody telling me something I already know about my family." frowned the white haired girl furrowing her brow.

"Typical, you people brand others by their appearance and not by their actions." the girl said and walked away.

"It's not your appearance that pisses me off." muttered the white haired girl before Ruby started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The irony. You're dressed in white with white hair, she's dressed in black with black hair and you hate each other. Black and white, get it?" chuckled Ruby holding her stomach.

"Just don't get in my way." replied the girl who noticed Ruby holding a container of ice and lightning Dust. "And don't touch my Dust!" she yelled.

"I was just gonna show you a cool display of mixing two Dusts together!" grinned Ruby opening the tops and putting them together before shaking them.

"Not necessary, now off with you."

Sadly, the mixing of these two Dusts didn't quite work and resulted in the containers buzzing with electricity before a small explosion engulfed them.

"Uhhh. Okay, I love you, buh-bye." Ruby booped the white hairs girls nose then zipped away while the girl just groaned.

The white haired girl growled as the brunette ran off.

Ruby ran until she was in the building and sighed with relief. "Well that could have gone better." She reached back and scratched her head.

"What could have?" asked Yang who noticed her sister when she ran in.

"Just trying to make new friends, sis."

"That's good." smiled Yang.

"So did you find out what dorm we're in?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently dorm rooms aren't decided until tomorrow." Yang said letting out a sigh.

"So what do we do today?" asked Ruby.

"Whatever we want." said the boy from earlier walking up to them with a smile. "What up ladies."

"Ooh! If we can do whatever we want then I can start on my bucket list." Ruby replied pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Let's see, is it too early in the school year for streaking?"

"Hey, go right ahead." grinned the boy. "Cool way to kick off the semester."

"Alright!" Ruby reached for her skirt.

"No, no, no, no!" Yang stopped her. "You will keep your clothes on your body Ruby Rose."

"Aw!" She groaned and looked over her list "Well then, how about beer pong?"

"Absolutely." smile the boy.

"Not!" Yang followed up stepping between them. "You need to behave yourself Ruby. And you, Vomit boy, stop encouraging my sister."

"Um, what sister?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"Her." replied Yang pointing to the empty space where Ruby was standing. "Ruby? Ruby!?" Yang looked all around and tried spotting her sister in the crowd.

Ruby giggled as she slinked off, and again because she neglected to watch her path she payed for it. This time bumping into rather than tripping over. She looked up and saw a large armor clad boy with a mace. "Hello!"

"Watch it runt!" he said angrily. "This place isn't for little brats."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. What's the big bad man gonna do?" mocked Ruby with a smile.

"Well for one." he then snatched the crystal from her neck then pushed her down. "That."

"Hey! Gimme back my ace!" she growled at the boy.

"Ruby!" Yang called out. "Ruby this isn't funny."

The red hooded girl glanced back then smiled ear to ear as a plan formed in her devious little mind. "Waaaaa, Yang!" Ruby cried and rubbed her eyes.

Yang panicked and locked on to her sister's call. "Ruby!" she ran over to her. "What happened?"

"He took my Dust crystal and pushed me down on my tushie!" Ruby pointed at the boy.

"What!" Yang's eyes went red as she glared at the boy and slowly walked towards him and extend her hand "Hand it over or else."

"Heh, or else what?" mocked the boy with a cocky smirk.

Yang's glare hardened before she cracked her knuckles.

His screams soon echoed through the hall as he soared through the air over the other students heads and slammed into a wall upside down.

"Ooh!" The students cringed with some hissing.

"Here you go Ruby." Yang held the Dust Crystal necklace out to her sister. "Try not to let it out of your sights again or it might be even more trouble."

"Thank you Yang." Ruby smiled putting it back on. "You're the best!" she hugged Yang around the arms. "But for the record he yanked it off me."

"Well try not to let that thing disappear or get rid of it. The last thing we need is part of the school blowing up, and was that a fake cry?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." teased Ruby with a giggle as she snuggled in Yang's chest again.

"Well if you cry for help, please don't joke about it all the time. I worry about you." Yang replied hugging her back.

Ruby's eyes briefly looked at the scars around Yang's chest and just nodded her head.

The boy from earlier slid to the ground feeling a little scared while three others in the crowd stared.

"Wow, she's dangerous. Especial if those scars are anything to go by." muttered a girl with orange hair as she twiddled her thumbs. "Is it weird I find her sister's face in her knockers hot?"

The boy next to her with black hair and a little pink stayed silent. His attire consisted of mainly green and had his arms crossed.

"Hey, don't judge me." she replied while her left eye twitched a little.

"Those two clearly have a special bond." said the third, a redhead girl dressed in yellow and red armor with a shield and spear. "If only we all had that luxury."

It seemed the excitement had to come to an end as their attention went to the stage where the man who talked with Ruby and Yang walked out.

"Welcome students. I am Prof. Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." he introduced himself.

"That's what he meant when he said it was his school." muttered Yang.

'Wonder if I should have snatched his wallet.' thought Ruby.

"For years this school has molded young men and women such as yourselves into great huntsmen and huntresses. And today, marks the first step towards all of you working towards that very goal." Ozpin spotted the sisters from last night in the back. "Despite some rather colorful history a few of you might have."

Ruby silently fist pumped with a chuckle.

"Some are here for fame and glory others for vengeance, but after your time here your priorities will be straightened out, thank you."

All the students clapped as he walked off stage.

"I was hoping not to see you again so soon." the girl in white from earlier spoke, stepping to Ruby's side.

"Sorry, but you can't get away from me." Ruby grinned at her.

"Ruby, who is this?" Yang asked cautiously.

"I don't know, I never really got her name." Ruby shrugged in reply.

"It's Weiss Schnee." she answered and stared at the number of scars covering Yang's body.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Yang feeling weirded out.

"Did a Grimm do that to you?" Weiss asked pointing to the scars.

Yang and Ruby both went silent as Yang just nodded her head. "A large percentage of my body is scar tissue."

"How'd that happen?" asked Weiss with wide eyes.

"It's nothing. Just history." Yang replied in a sharp tone.

"Trust me, you don't wanna press your luck with my big sister." Said Ruby pointing a thumb at Yang.

"Big sister?" Weiss blinked.

"Yup. Can't you see the family resemblance?" Ruby wrapped an arm around Yang while pointing to both of them.

"Personally I wish I was an only child." Weiss frowned before she turned and walked away.

"What's with her?" questioned Yang.

"Who knows." shrugged Ruby.

"Just a Schnee whining about her own 'poor' life. It's all just an act to me." replied a familiar voice beside them.

"Oh, the girl in black, what's up?" Ruby greeted seeing the same girl with the black bow.

"My name is Blake." She introduced.

"I take it you don't like her." guessed Yang referring to Weiss

"The Schnee's are all alike. Better hold on to that crystal or she'll try taking it back for her family's company profit. The Schnee's don't care who they have to step on to get what they want."

Blake turned to walk away, all the while Yang noticed the bow on her head move a little and made her raise an eyebrow.

"Ruby, be careful around that one. She's hiding something." Yang whispered.

"You're right…..I think she's into bondage."

Yang deadpanned before slapping her head.

The students dispersed from the main hall.

The girl and boy in green were walking next to each other outside the school.

"Big place, right Ren?" the girl asked.

The boy didn't say anything and just shrugged.

"You brought rubbers right? This must be packed with secluded areas for some fun." the girl grinned.

Ren just blinked.

"Hello? Last of our village. We gotta continue the bloodline one day." she patted her abdomen.

Ren blinked twice this time.

"Yeah of course us, but in a few years, for now we practice." Nora grinned.

Ren this time snapped his fingers.

"Don't worry, I'll try to hold back on blowing up any girl that hits on you, TRY."

He sighed at her.

"What did I say earlier about judging me!" Nora exclaimed.

Ren looked her right in the eyes.

Nora sighed as she felt her skin crawl. "Sorry. I know I can get pretty wound up."

Ren tapped his foot.

"And possessive, but you can't deny you love that about me." she smiled tickling his chin.

Ren let a small smile on his face and pulled her into a dip knowing it was the only way he'd calm her down.

Nora got goose bumps and her heart beat skyrocketed while Ren leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. Once she was calm he pulled her up. "Now about those rubbers."

"Nice moves, Ccasanova." Came a voice from above.

Both looked up to see the 'Vomit Boy' as Yang dubbed him sitting in a tree.

"Scored yourself a nice piece of tale." He grinned leaning back and crossing his legs.

Both of them frowned at his vulgarity.

"Hey, don't let me ruin your moment. Continue." He said to them wiggling with his eyebrows.

Nora growled and kicked the tree hard enough to make it shake a little.

"Woah!" he fell off and landed on his belly. "Ouch."

Nora's hand twitched and was about to pull out her hammer before Ren put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "You're lucky my husband-to-be has a soft spot for idiots." Nora frowned latching onto Ren's right arm.

"You two are engaged?" The blonde questioned looking at them.

Ren shook his head.

"Not yet at least." said Nora. She and Ren turned and started walking as the boy grunted while standing back up.

"Man, those two are weird." He said shaking his head. "Can't even take a small joke."

"Are you alright?" he looked over to the voices place of origin and his jaw dropped.

Standing there with a curious expression was the girl from earlier with spartan armor.

"Hamina." was all that would pass his lips.

The girl heard and got a good look at his face. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, yeah. Everything's cool, like me." he grinned pointing a thumb to his chest. "Names Jaune Arc."

"Well you probably already know me." she replied.

"Uh… no not really, Should I?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

That surprised the girl. "Really? I'm usually seen as a very strong fighter."

"Could've fooled me, I mean a gorgeous girl like you...well you wouldn't tell at first glance." he replied with a flirtatious tone.

That made her a little touched, but not flattered since she had been told that hundred of times before.

"But you do seem familiar." Jaune scratched his chin. That's when it clicked in his head. "Wait, you're the girl on the box of that god awful cereal."

Said girl sighed. "Yes, that's me."

"Wow, what bet did you lose to get your face on that garbage? It doesn't do you any justice." He said shaking his head.

"Can we just drop it?" she sighed.

"No problem. After all you must not have made much from it anyway, no sense dragging bad history." he shrugged.

"Indeed." she said blankly

"So, how about you and me show each other around?" he grinned trying to sound suave.

"I…have other priorities to see to." she replied turning and walking away.

"Oh, that's cool, see ya." After she left he dropped the cocky grin and sighed. "Wow." he ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe I actually met Pyrrha Nikos!"he said giddily. He felt like he was on top of the world.

*Chitter*

He screamed and climbed up the tree. He looked down and saw a chipmunk looking at him with it's head tilted. "Not again."

The day seemed to fly by and with no dorm rooms assigned, every student had to sleep in the halls.

Ruby was writing a letter with a smile as Yang took a spot next to her.

"Writing to dad?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm sending an apology letter to each student back at Signal who I sliced up." replied Ruby without breaking her smile.

"Well dad will have a heart attack if you don't. So be sure you write one to him afterwards."

"I will, but if he did, do you think I could use defibrillators on him? Paramedics never let me use them for some reason." pouted Ruby.

Yang rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait till we get our rooms. Then I can sleep how I like, naked as a jaybird." sighed Ruby imagining it in her head.

"Please don't mention that outloud." sighed Yang shaking her head. "And if we have to share a room with someone else you are going to sleep with pajamas on."

"No promises."

"Ruby!" Weiss called walking over with a night dress on an intense look in her eyes.

"Hello Weiss!" the silver eyed girl hopped off her mat and skipped over.

"I just want you to know I pulled some strings and did some research on you."

"Hey, that guy knew what would happen when I used a funnel!" defended Ruby. "Not my fault he wasn't prepared."

"I'm not talking about that." Weiss said. "I know all about your past actions, All the people you hurt, and all the mental institutions you were sent to."

"Oh? and what do you think?" asked Ruby leaning in with her hands behind her back.

"No mere words can describe how I feel towards you. Why someone with such a sick, demented mind would be allowed in beacon is beyond me."

"Ruby, go back to your mat." spoke Yang standing in between Weiss and her sister. "Let me talk to her."

"Okay!" She said sticking out her tongue.

Ruby zipped back as Yang got in Weiss' face with a frown. "Listen here, princess. What happened is between me, Ruby, and our family. Stay out of things that don't concern you, or I'll make the Grimm look like puppies compared to me."

Weiss felt a chill run down her back and backed away.

"That's right. Tell it how it is." remarked another voice that belonged to Blake who was reading a book while sitting against the wall. "When things get tough the Schnee's run like dogs with their tails between their legs."

"I don't know what you're deal is, but shut it. If you try to compare me to my father, I won't hesitate to do something." threatened Weiss.

"Like what your father did five years ago when all the Faunus who went on strike from your company 'mysteriously' disappeared?" Blake threw back while standing up.

"If they vanished, blame my father. I have no say in what he does with the company. At least not yet." she muttered the last part.

"Just get out of here both of you." Yang said. "Everyone needs sleep and I'm not gonna stay up all night while you two fight."

Weiss and Blake glared at each other before walking to the other sides of the room.

"Those two are going to be a real hand full." Yang stated making a mental note to keep them apart.

"Aw, I was gonna start a betting pool." pouted Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang scolded. "I thought I told you to go back to your mat?"

"Fine, I'll cut you in. How does thirty percent sound?" she tried bargaining.

"Let's just go to sleep." Yang said as she dragged her sister back to their mats.

"Okay." Ruby said as she was dropped on her mat.

After Yang shut her eyes, she heard something shuffle along the floor and looked to see Ruby pushing their mats together.

"There. Night night." she smiled laying down next to Yang.

The older sister couldn't help but smile and wrapped her arm around Ruby. "Good night Ruby."

Both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a new day in beacon. Jaune walked through the halls when he noticed a group of boys. All of them focusing on something.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"SHHH!" they all uttered.

"What's up?" Jaune whispered.

"Look!" one of them pointed holding back his laughter.

Jaune looked and his eyes widened.

Yang had an arm around Ruby as the younger sister nuzzled and fondled the older sister in their sleep with a leg over her hips.

"Oh, no freaking way." Jaune smiled before he scrambled to get his Scroll out and take a recording, but stopped when they saw Ruby seemingly pull out her weapon while sleeping and held it over her body. It also didn't help that it became a rifle with the barrel aimed near them.

"Back off my cookies." she called before letting out a snore.

The guys sighed in relief before the weapon became a scythe and was embedded in the wall near them as she tossed it.

"Take that Cookie Monster." she muttered with a smile. "I shall take your obsession over cookies and make it mine."

Another guy laughed quietly. "She's a total lunatic."

Yang's eyes shot open. She quickly switched herself out next to Ruby with a pillow after years of practice and glared at the boys before walking towards them. "Call my sister a lunatic one more time."

"Lun-a-tic." repeated the boy with a mocking grin.

That made Yang quietly pull him close and stuff a sock in his mouth before slamming her fist into his stomach.

"What was that?" she held a hand to her ear.

He let out a muffled groan before she turned to the others.

"Anyone else?"

The other guys and Jaune shook their heads before walking away in a hurry.

She dropped the boy then retrieved her sister's weapon from the wall and went over to her sister. "Ruby, time to get up."

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and saw she was holding a pillow. "Yang, you've become a pillow."

"Over here you goof." she laughed.

"I thought it was weird. Your chest is more squishy than normal."

"Come on let's go shower." Yang reconfigured the weapon in her hands and handed it to ruby

"Yay!"

The two walked into the girls shower still filled with steam. Both getting naked and sighing from the warm air.

"It's so steamy in here. I can barely see your chest." Ruby frowned.

"Ruby, you gotta stop this obsession with my chest." smiled Yang while shaking her head.

"But it's so soft and squishy and I'm flat as a pancake."

"You're still young. Just drink milk and they'll grow." she replied grabbing some soap.

"Okay but until then…" Ruby buried her face in the valley of her breasts

"Is my chest the only thing you like about me?" joked Yang.

"Mmm… no, I really like it when you go into one of your temper tantrums." grinned Ruby. "I sometimes think you're as sadistic as me."

"That's a bit of a stretch." Yang rubbed the soap on Ruby's back.

"So you don't like hearing bones and skulls break when you punch someone?"

"Only when they have it coming, turn please." Ruby turned as Yang started lathering up her front. "And please don't do what you did last time in the showers."

"I don't have a gopher."

"I meant the last public shower we went to."

"Oh! You mean check all the other girls and declare you the winner of biggest chest?"

"Yes Ruby that, and try your hardest to behave today."

"I always behave. It's the other people who can't deal with me." she grinned before washing the soap off.

"Alright, I think we need to bring back our rule list again."

"No killing, maiming, or cutting off limbs." Ruby listed off.

"Unless your opponents are Grim or people who are trying to kill you, in which case you can go nuts."

"Fine, but you said nothing about making snare traps."

"Outside toys Ruby."

"Alright!"

After they were both cleaned up, they got dressed after drying.

"So any idea where we're supposed to go?" Ruby asked.

"First, we get breakfast."

"Last one there pays for the meal!" ruby dashed off.

"No Semblance!" Yang called running after her.

They grabbed their food and went over to a table, but once the current occupants saw them coming the grabbed their trays and moved.

"Really? This again?" Ruby remarked. Even at Signal the sisters were avoided

"People aren't too fond of brutes or crazy's Ruby, remember?"

"Hmph! They just don't know how to have fun." frowned Ruby before digging into breakfast.

"It is how it is. They're so focused on the present they don't bother with the past." Yang looked at her scars.

Ruby noticed and didn't say anything but eat her food slower.

Ren and Nora sat down at a table. Ren started eating while Nora was keeping an eye out for any females. Ren soon noticed the two sisters sitting alone and tapped the table.

Nora turned and looked at the sisters.

Ren picked up his tray and gestured his head towards them.

"What? You wanna sit with them? I don't like them." she growled.

Ren gave her his best smile and winked at her.

Nora let a goofy smile on her face before calming down. "Alright, but I'm watching them." she pointed out picking up her tray.

"Yang, we got two in coming at nine o'clock. Permission to terminate."

"Don't jump the gun Ruby." replied Yang.

"Hey." Nora said emotionlessly. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"I don't know, CAN you?" asked Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"Ruby, behave." Yang snapped. "It's ok if you want."

Ren and Nora sat down while Nora frowned at both sisters while Ren just ate his food.

"So I'm guessing you two are friends?" asked Yang.

"We're engaged." Nora spoke up.

"Really?" Ruby asked cocking her head.

"Yes, so don't try anything." she warned narrowing her eyes.

Ren rolled his eyes.

"So, what are your names?" asked Ruby trying to be calm and civilized.

"I'm Nora and this hunk is Ren."

"Well, does he say anything?" asked Yang since hadn't spoken a single word.

"He's the strong very silent type."

"You two aren't really engaged are you?" asked Ruby.

"Yes we are, why?" asked Nora with a frown.

"I don't see any ring." Ruby said.

Ren clapped his hands.

"Well we're not legally engaged, but we plan on it!"

"So when you get married, how many kids you gonna have? Five? Ten? Twenty?"

"Ruby, don't be so nosy."

"What? It's not like I asked if they started rocking the bed yet."

Nora and Ren glanced at each other.

"Ruby! Sorry my sister can be a little… goofy."

Ren knocked on the table.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nora glared.

He snapped his fingers.

"Don't you tell me to calm down mister."

"Attention students!"

Everyone listened. "After breakfast, you are to report to the emerald forest, that is all."

"Ooh! Sounds like a treasure hunt!" grinned Ruby.

"Ruby, hurry and eat so we can get there." Yang instructed.

"Done." smiled Ruby as her plate was empty like that.

Both Nora and Ren blinked.

Ren turned to Nora and clapped his hands.

"Thank you Ren. Glad you admit I'm not the craziest person you know."

Later at the edge of the forest. Several of the students were standing in front of Ozpin and Glynda. They were located on a cliff overlooking the forest.

"Everyone pay attention." Glynda spoke then stepped back for Ozpin.

"Today, you all will be sent into the forest to find a temple and and bring back one of artifacts from it."

"I knew it, treasure hunt!" Ruby cheered.

"And when you run into the first person you see, they will be your teammate for the year."

'Uh oh.' Yang thought looking over to Ruby.

"Any questions?"

"Ooh, ooh, Ooh, Me!" Ruby bounced waving her hand.

"Good. Off you go then."

"Hey." Ruby pouted.

"And just so you know, the forest is teeming with Grimm so try not to die."

"What?" gasped Jaune before the students were launched through the air.

"WOOHOO!" Ruby cried spreading her arms like a bird. "I believe I can fly- oof!"

Ruby crashed into a tree.

"What dummy puts a tree in the middle of a forest?" she spoke as the world around her was spinning.

Pyrrha managed to expertly land on a branch and heard the far away screaming that belonged to Jaune. She tossed her spear and pinned him to a far off tree.

"Thank you!" he called out.

Yang used the tree branches as steps until she was on the ground. "Gotta find ruby."

Weiss moved her hand around as a symbol appeared in the air which she used to bounce herself to a tree.

Ren used his blades to hook a tree and spiral down. He heard Nora's voice and held his arms out before she landed in them.

"Nice catch"

Blake used her blades to wrap onto a tree to slow down her landing.

Back with Ruby, she shook her head and heard someone muttering to themselves. She leaned over to listen but lost her balance.

Weiss stopped walking and looked up, only to have Ruby land on top of her.

"Nailed it." Ruby groaned with a smile.

"Get off." groaned Weiss.

"Oh, hi Weiss!" Ruby got up.

"Great, it's you." sighed Weiss getting up.

"Looks like we're teammates for the year." said Ruby.

"Absolutely not." replied Weiss before walking away.

"Okay, I love you, buh-bye."

Weiss huffed as she walked.

"Hey!"

She turned her head up and saw Jaune pinned to a tree by his hood.

"Little help gorgeous?"

Weiss rolled her eyes while walking back. "By no means does this make us friends." she said grabbing Ruby by her hood.

"You came back!"

"Hey wait! Who's gonna get me down from here?"

"Well I need my spear, so maybe I can." spoke up Pyrrha walking to the tree.

"Ha ha very funny." he smiled.

"Weiss slow down. What's your hurry?" Ruby asked.

"I won't let my mission be a failure because you're slow."

Ruby zipped in front of her "You don't need to worry about speed. I'm as fast as lighting!"

Ruby dashed off again. Some of her rose petals landing in Wiess' face.

"Yet you manage to waste time." she muttered to herself. "Ruby."

All was silent.

" _Grrrr."_

Weiss slowly turned her head and saw red eyes in the bushes. Soon enough more eyes came into view.

There coming out of the bush was a group of Beowulf's.

"Perfect." Weiss drew her sword.

Yang ran through the forest looking left and right. "Ruby! Where are you?!"

She kept running before letting instincts guide her and dodged a charge by a Grimm.

"I so do not have time to deal with you."

It was an Ursa that growled at Yang.

"Out of all the Grimm, I despise your kind the most." she narrowed her eyes at the beast.

She charged at it, firing off multiple blasts. Each one landed and made the creature stumble back. Then when she was right up to it, she slammed both hands into its midsection, sending it flying with double the firepower.

Another one reared up behind her. She rotated her body around and knocked it back with a right hook that sent it crashing into a tree. It shook its head and got ready to strike when a blade was embedded into its back.

It fell down as Yang looked up and saw Blake pull her blade back from the Ursa's back and smiled at her.

"Crap." Yang deflated.

"Well hello to you too." replied Blake.

"Sorry I was really hoping to find my sister first."

"Well considering her...behavior, I doubt you'll have to worry much."

"It's not her I'm worried about the most. Its who ever she's teamed with."

Weiss was surrounded Beowulf Grimms who thought she looked like easy prey.

'Remember your training Weiss.' she thought to herself. 'Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, steady your breathing, and wait for an opening.'

She held her rapier up as the container in it switched to fire Dust before she lunged at a Beowulf. However before her attack landed it's mark the creature was hacked to pieces.

She stopped, lost her balance, and set a tree on fire.

Ruby laughed maniacally as she jumped shooting another in the eye, launching herself to a third, and slashing its head off. "This. is. Awesome!"

Weiss stood back and watched as Ruby hacked and sliced the Grimms like she was a kid on a sugar rush.

"Watch your back!" Ruby fired into the mouth of a Grimm that tried to attack Weiss from behind, blowing its brains out.

Weiss shook her head and lunged at another Grimm and managed to hit it with her fire dust, causing it to flail from the pain.

"Aww come on Weiss, torturing them isn't any fun unless they beg you to kill them." Ruby dug her scythe into another Grimm's neck.

"I'm not trying to torture them!" Weiss this time froze a Grimm. "It's called surviving!"

"Then quit wasting time and go for the kill." Ruby laughed again pulling out her weapon from the beast. Then swung upward at another slicing its head in half up the middle.

"I can't believe you like this!" Weiss jumped back and this time shocked a Grimm into another.

"What can I say?" she unloaded a full round at two more. "When you've had a life that's as fucked up as mine, you'd lose a few marbles yourself."

The fire began to grow larger making one of Beowulfs let out a howl of retreat.

"Oh no you don't." Ruby pointed her rifle at them.

"No time!" Weiss grabbed Ruby and tugged her away from the Grimm and the fire. They ran until they were at a good distance from the fire.

"What was that? We had them!" Ruby screeched

"In case you hadn't notice, the fire was getting too big!"

"Geez you act like you never got a little burned before."

"Oh believe me, when you have to try and train yourself most of your life, you do get burned." replied Weiss.

"Well, I guess we can always find more Grimm to kill." Ruby looked back at the smoke.

"No way. We're looking for that temple to retrieve an artifact and finish this. After words I am going to Ozpin about getting a new teammate because you and your dumb bimbo of a sister are crazy!"

Weiss suddenly found a scythe blade near her neck. "Care to repeat that? Or do I need to 'accidentally' chop off your head and throw your corpse in the fire?" asked Ruby with a cold glare. Neither moved an inch. In Ruby's mind came images of what would happen if she did kill Weiss.

Yang's sad face as she was carted away to another asylum for who knows how long.

Her grip on her scythe tightened and swung the blade into a tree hacking it in half. "Consider yourself lucky." Ruby walked off.

Weiss stared at her with slight fear, but also curiosity. Seeing how far Ruby was getting, she ran after her, all the while oblivious to a giant feather that landed beside the fallen tree.

Ren and Nora continued to walk in the forest. Nora looking around for any secluded area until Ren stopped her.

"What is it?"

He pointed back with his thumb.

Nora turned and saw a large snake Grimm slither towards them.

"Oh yeah, that's bad."

Ren whipped out two his guns as the Grimm lunged at them. He fired a few shots and dodged.

"Ren!"

He turned his head and saw a giant white snake Grimm. Nora jumped and slammed her hammer against the Grimm's face. She smirked and fired a shot in its eye.

It hissed in pain and reeled back before Ren started fighting against the black snake Grimm.

It knocked him back, making him drop his guns. It tried lunging at him, but he managed to flip out of the way and held a ready stance as it turned back towards him. This time he used his aura to block it.

Nora changed her hammer into a grenade launcher and started firing away at the other one. One of her shots went down its throat.

Its main body exploded due to the internal explosion.

Ren grabbed the serpent's fangs, tearing them from it's mouth and stabbing it in the eye. And to finish it off, he delivered an open palm strike to the fang, making a shock wave go through the Grimm's head and causing it to blow to pieces.

He looked over to Nora who stared at him with wide eyes. She dropped her hammer and walked over, taking off her vest. "No more searching, here's good."

He put his guns away and got tackled by Nora who pressed her lips against his.

"Let's have some fun." she purred on top of Ren before dragging him behind the black snake's lifeless body.

*smooch* *smooch* *smooch*

*Giggle* "Someone's gotten better."

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

"Teenagers." Glynda shook her head as she watched on her scroll.


	4. Chapter 4 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, the last pair has been formed." Glynda informed Ozpin.

"Excellent." nodded the headmaster.

"Still, despite what his transcripts say, I still feel that Jaune is not ready for this level of combat. From what I saw on the cameras, he couldn't even activate his aura or even knew what aura is. His teammate Pyrrha Nikos had to use her own aura to activate his."

Ozpin kept silent as Glynda continued.

"Ren and Nora however are quite…...close." spoke Glynda recalling what she watched just a few minutes ago. "At their current rate some of the teams should teach the temple in a few minutes. Speaking of which what did you use as artifacts this year?"

Ozpin kept staring at the love feed with ruby and Weiss.

"Wait up!" called Weiss to Ruby.

"Don't talk to me. I'm mad at you." replied Ruby focusing on what was in front of her. "You haven't said one nice thing to or about about me.

"Well you haven't really given me much to go on." retorted Weiss. "As far as I can tell, you're just crazy."

"Hey! Mentally unstable would be more nicer than just crazy. For your info, I am psychotically unstable, thank you very much."

"Well I'm sorry if they sound the same to me. One thing I know for sure is that you are hopeless as a teammate and I am leagues better than you." Weiss stormed off.

She stopped though as a bullet nearly hit her foot.

"What the!"

She turned her head to see Ruby with her rifle in hand while giving her a colder glare than before. "I find it annoying for people like you, who are so much more 'perfect', to gloat and whine about tiny things. You're not perfect."

"I never said I was. And neither is my stupid family!" she growled.

"Humph," Ruby holstered her weapon. "Let's just find that stupid temple and get this over with so I can kill more Grimm."

Both glared at each other before resuming walking.

Yang and Blake soon arrived at the temple.

"These are the artifacts?" asked Yang with doubt.

"They're chess pieces." stated Blake.

"And from the looks of it some are missing. Guess we weren't the first ones here."

"So which one do we take?" asked Blake.

Elsewhere, Pyrrha and Jaune stood in front of a cave.

"This is definitely the place." spoke Jaune in confidence.

They walked inside with Jaune holding a torch.

"I don't think this is it." Pyrrha looked around the cave.

"Trust me babe. I know what I'm doin." grinned Jaune before he tripped and his torch fell in a puddle and everything went black

"You were saying?" Pyrrha remarked

"Hey, I tripped, it happens." Jaune spoke on defense."

"Wait do you feel that?

"Feel what?"

"It feels...warm."

Back at the temple, Yang was examining one of the knights.

"Just grab one." sighed Blake.

"Okay already. It's not like they're going anywhere." Yang picked up the knight. "I gotta say though, this wasn't too hard."

"Well it's not like this place is hard to find." Blake shrugged.

Jaune tried feeling around for what Pyrrha was talking about, and they saw a glowing object in front of them. "That's gotta be it." he beamed and slowly reached out to grab it.

But it moved away from him as he kept trying to grab it.

"Hey! Bad artifact."

"Wait Jaune." Pyrrha tried warning him.

"Gotcha ya!" he was lifted off the ground and realized too late that. The 'artifact' turned out to be the stinger of a Death Stalker.

His high pitched screams of terror were heard all the way at the the temple.

"Sounds like a girl is in trouble." spoke Yang.

"Your sister's handiwork I assume?"

"If it is, it better be the cause of a joke and NOT due to a lost limb or she is in major trouble."

Pyrrha ran out of the cave as the scorpion Grimm busted out with Jaune holding onto its stinger for dear life.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune Cried. "THIS IS NOT THE ARTIFACT IT IS NOT!"

"I can see that Jaune!" she called back.

"DO SOMETHING!"

"Whatever you do don't-"

The Death Stalker flicked its tail and went the screaming boy flying.

"let go." finished Pyrrha. She turned and smiled nervously at the monster before running for her life.

It roared out before chasing after her.

"Ruby, I told you this was a bad idea!" Weiss cried as she held onto the feathers on a Nevermore's back."

"Oh please, this is great!" cheered Ruby next to Weiss. "Just stop worrying."

"How can I NOT worry!"

"Well then why don't we just jump?"

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Weiss replied sarcastically. Only to look over to see Ruby was gone.

"Oh you insufferable little red-"

On the ground Blake and Yang were still at the temple.

Yang heard something and looked up.

"YANG!" Ruby cried as she descended to the ground.

"RUBY!" Screamed Yang in pure panic at seeing her sister plummeting to the ground. She ran to try and catch her only for something, it rather someone, collide with her and send them into a tree

"Look at all the cute doggies." Ruby giggled dizzily then shook her head.

"Ruby! Are you alright?!" called out Yang in worry.

"I'm okay." she waved

"I'm not." said Jaune under Ruby.

"Where did he come from?" asked Blake.

A loud roar came from the distance and from the tree's came an Ursa.

Yang scowled and waited till it got closer before delivering a bone crushing right hook to its side.

"Hey get your own Grimm!"

They turned and saw Nora and Ren walk over.

Blake sniffed the air. "Have you two been having sex?"

"Yes, why?" asked Nora with her arms crossed. Then she noticed the temple. "Ren, the temple, come on."

Nora ran over and grabbed a rook.

"Ooh, looking at this I just realized, we need to find the perfect home to start our family." she said leaning into Ren

Ren nodded.

The sound of screeching and crashing got everyone's attention. They turned and saw Pyrrha running from the Death Stalker.

"Yay! This is gonna be fun!" grinned Ruby. She pulled out her rifle and jumped to the ground. "Big Game Hunter Ruby."

"No way! I got this!" called Nora holding her hammer before running at the Death Stalker.

"Help!"

They looked up to see Weiss hanging in to the Nevermore's talon

"I said jump." Ruby sighed.

"She's gonna fall." said Blake with a large grin.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said confidently.

"She's falling!" Nora stated.

Jaune groaned popping his spine back into place. Then spotted Weiss falling from the sky. "Oh yeah, Damsel in distress." he smiled jumping from the tree to catch her in his arms. "Just dropping in?" he smiled then remembered they were still high in the air. "Oh god." the two fell with Weiss landing on Juane's back. "Ugh again with my back."

"My hero." Weiss rolled her eyes then examined her nails.

Blake groaned in disappointment as Pyrrha was sent flying by a powerful smack by the Death Stalker landing face down in front of the others

"Great, the gang's all here." Yang quipped. "Now we can all die together."

"Just stand back, I got this." Ruby dashed over to the Death Stalker.

"Ruby wait!" cried Yang.

She then fired a shot to for more thrust but was smacked by the giant scorpion grimm's claw.

Yang gritted her teeth and ran at the Grimm with her eyes glowing red. "Why you!"

It saw her and brought its other claw towards her. However a wall of ice appeared between the two.

Yang turned to see Weiss had stabbed her weapon in the ground with her Semblance that made the ice.

"You two really are sisters."

"You mean that in a good way or bad?" asked Yang seeing how the claw was stuck.

"You're both crazy."

"Thank you!" called Ruby from where she landed at hearing Weiss say that.

"Let's just complete our objective before one of us gets hurt or even killed." Weiss pointed her rapier at the monster.

Ruby's eyes widened and looked to Yang. "She's right."

"Wow Ruby, first time you've said that in a long time." grinned Yang.

The Nevermore circled back and sent its arrow-like feathers raining down on them

Ruby grinned and used her Semblance to avoid them as they trailed behind her without hitting her.

"Back to the temple." Yang said to Weiss.

Weiss would have retorted, but saw her ice was breaking and nodded.

Once they arrived everyone looked to the monsters.

"What'll we do?" questioned Jaune.

"Fight." grinned Nora.

"No," said Ruby getting everyone's attention. "All we need is right in front of us. Just grab an artifact and book it."

"Wow, you want us to save ourselves?" asked Blake who was a little surprised.

"Hey I'm mentally unstable, not stupid."

"Run and live," Jaune gave a thumbs up. "Good plan."

Ruby went over to grab the other knight while Jaune grabbed the Rook

Ren tapped his foot.

"Ren says hurry up." Nora informed.

"Right," Ruby nodded. "Let's go."

Blake noticed Yang's grin. "Why are you smiling?"

"Ruby. She would normally be right up front for these two, but now… You know what, I tell you another time."

The eight of them ran into an area with massive ruins while the Nevermore flew over them.

They split up and took cover behind pillars as the feathered fiend got ahead of them and landed at the top of a tower letting out a loud cry.

Ren and Blake turned as the Death Stalker charged in, uprooting the trees in it's path before opening fire on it.

"Run!" Jaune shouted as he and Pyrrha moved from their hiding place.

Yang and Ruby did the same.

Ren tapped Nora's shoulder and pointed to the bird.

"Distract it? Got it!" she ran out with her grenade launcher ready.

The massive bird squawked and flapped it's wings, sending a volley of its feathers towards the orange haired girl. She aimed and fired, one shot managed to hit it in the face.

It cried out before flying away before Nora jumped away from the Death Stalker.

Ren and Blake tried slashing its face, but did little damage. They flipped and ran back onto the stone path before both of them and Pyrrha turned to fire at it.

"Go on ahead." she said to them.

They ran down the path with Pyrrha soon following as the Death Stalker couldn't run on the small path.

The Nevermore returned smashing into the pillars beneath, cutting the group in two.

Ruby shot at the flying Grimm while Jaune looked to see Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha barely holding out against the Grimm.

"We need to get over there, they need help." he said to Nora before looking down at the busted pathway. "But I don't think I can make that jump."

"Oh don't worry. I heard perverts fly." grinned Nora before her weapon became a hammer and she slammed it down on one part of the path, hurling Jaune to the other.

"Ahh!"

She flipped her own weapon upside down and launched herself over with a blast

She was propelled over where she slammed her hammer on top of the Death Stalkers head firing another shot on the monsters thick skull.

It still lived and pushed her off where she landed and accidentally knocked Blake off the path.

She threw her weapon, embedding the blade in the stone before she used the rope to swing to where the Nevermore was flying and managed to get above it to where she slashed around its head then down its back before descending safely and joined up with Ruby, Yang, and Weiss.

"It's tougher than it looks." said Blake

"Then let's hit it with everything we got." spoke Yang.

The Grimm circled back and the four readied themselves. Blake and Ruby shot bullets at it, Yang shot blasts of energy with Weiss shooting out different assortment of Dusts. If their attacks did any damage the beast didn't show it as it rammed into the pillars below their perch, sending it crumbling down.

Yang used her blasts to propel her up while Ruby did the same, and Blake used her ropes with Weiss using her Semblance to climb up the pieces with ease.

"None of this is working!" Weiss stated.

Ruby looked around watching Blake swing herself up, then up at Yang fire at it, and that's when it felt like a light bulb lit up in her head.

"Ooh! I gots me an idea!" She giggled. "Cover me!"

"We're doomed." Weiss remarked.

Back with Jaune and the others, they charged at the Death Stalker due to the path crumbling.

Pyrrha blocked an incoming strike from its claw then slashed with her spear. The creature roared in pain and tried to strike with its other claw only for it to be blocked by Juane allowing Pyrrha to counter.

Ren shot at it making it mad to the point it tried to sting him but the green clad boy stopped and grabbed the stinger as the beast pulled back and screamed in pain from the boy shooting at the base until it was only dangling by the tail.

Nora fired at it and made it move back just a smidge. Pyrrha then through her spear into its eye. It's tail swung sending Ren into a wall.

"Ren!" Nora cried.

"Pyrrha, the stinger!" Jaune pointed.

"Done." She replied tossing her shield and finished what her Conrad started.

The stinger fell and stabbed into the Death stalkers back as Pyrrha's shield bounced off a pillar and back to its owner.

"Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!" she called to Pyrrha. She ran as Pyrrha held her shield up. Nora used the power behind her hammer to send her straight up into the air.

She made a goofy grin and launched herself downward.

She spun in the air to build up speed and slammed her hammer down on the stinger, driving it into the monster's head.

The force was enough to break the rest of the path as Jaune and Pyrrha flew over the Death Stinger's head with Nora using her hammer to propel herself on safe land with them. Ren ran up trying to catch his breath and collapsed in Pyrrha's arms

"Hey!" Nora stomped over and pulled Ren into her own arms. "My Ren!"

Pyrrha blinked until the Nevermore gave a loud cry

Yang kept blasting away at the Grimm as it flew back at her. It opened it's mouth with the intent of eating her. Yang held the monsters beak open and repeatedly fired into its mouth. "I! Hope! You're! Hun-!...gry!"

She jumped out as the beast crashed into the side of the cliff with Weiss running past Yang and brought her weapon's tip down, causing ice to spring up and hold onto the Nevermore's tail feathers and made her way into position.

Blake tossed her weapon to Yang, keeping hold of the opposite end of the tether while Yang embedded the blade onto the pillar she was on

Ruby shot herself up to the line and held on with her scythe as Weiss was behind. Her Semblance appeared, but in black to show the different use of it as it held Ruby in place on the line.

"Of course you would come up with a plan this insane."

"Jealous?" grinned Ruby.

"No, but try not dying. I'm afraid of what your sister might do to me."

Ruby stared at her target with a mad grin. "TASTE ANGRY BIRDS MOTHAFU-!"

She was unable to finish as Weiss released. She was sent through the air with her scythe ready as the blade got caught under the Nevermore's head and Ruby's feet landed on the cliffside. Weiss then made a straight line upward with her Semblance.

They managed to keep her on the surface while she repeatedly fired shots to keep herself going up while dragging the Nevermore up with her.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Once they reached the top, Ruby gave one more shot before the force behind her blade cut through the Nevermore's neck, cutting its head off and landing gracefully on edge with the tip of Crescent Rose buried in the ground.

The beasts lifeless body fell with the others looking up at Ruby as she laughed maniacally, leaning forward, and clutching her sides. "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"She scares me." muttered Jaune.

The others nodded in agreement as she continues to laugh.

Later, they met up at the school as Ozpin was announcing teams.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The students watching clapped for the new team.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Lead by… Jaune Arc."

"Wow." grinned Jaune.

"Great." sighed Nora who still hadn't forgiven Jaune from earlier.

"Congratulations young man. I hope you will lead your team wisely and responsibly." Ozpin put great emphasis on the word 'responsibly'.

After they walked off the stage, Ruby and the other girls walked up.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by…"

'Me.' thought Weiss.

"Ruby Rose."

"What?" the other three spoke.

"Me, really?" she asked.

"I have a feeling things are going to be very interesting this year."

Elsewhere in an unknown location. The man named Torchwick was holding a phone to his ear.

He put it down before putting his cane under what was left of his arm and downed some pain reliever pills. He grabbed a cigar and pulled out a lighter and started lighting it.

"Damn that little red brat." he growled. Thinking back on two nights prior then rubbing his stump of an arm. "These pills are messing with my head so badly I can't focus properly on the plans."

Soon a dolly with a crate was rolled up to the table by a man in a strange outfit.

"Open it." Torchwick ordered.

"Dang, what happened to your arm?" The man asked taking a crowbar and pried off the lid to reveal it was filled with dozens of Dust crystals.

"Keep talking and I'll be taking yours." warned Torchwick before picking a large crystals up to examine it. "We're gonna need more men." He looked back to the table with a map of Vale and various districts and areas of crossed out locations, all leading into a specially circled place, Beacon.


	5. Chapter 5 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning at Beacon was clear and sunny. Weiss was just waking up when Ruby blew a whistle, startling her out of bed. "AHHHHH!"

"GOOD MORNING!" she shouted with a wide grin.

"RUBY! What in the world is wrong with you!?" shouted Weiss in irritation then realized who she was talking to. "Never mind. I already know the answer."

"Now that you're up, we can get started." she said while bouncing a little and jumped from Weiss' bed.

"Started on what?" she questioned.

"Decorating!" Yang said happily

"Decorating?" Weiss gave both sisters a deadpan expression.

"We still need to unpack." Blake lifted her bag which opened up spilling its contents. "And clean."

"First though, we need to spruce up this room. I think maybe start by putting up Grimm heads here." grinned Ruby patting a wall.

"Ruby, no." Yang glared.

"You're right. This room is too small for a copy of that nevermore head."

"Let's worry more about princess stuffing the room with all her oversized and overpriced luggage." Blake remarked gesturing to Weiss with her head.

"Oh so we're back to that now are we?" frowned Weiss crossing her arms. "You know, I already get these two, but what about you? I don't think we know anything about who you are."

"Trust me when I say you wouldn't be interested." Blake looked away.

"Ooh! She's right!" beamed Ruby getting up in Blake's face. "Like what's your sign? Do you have anyone you like? Why are you here? Are you secretly an alien in disguise waiting to lay eggs in us while we sleep?"

Blake looked at Ruby with a weirded out look after the last question. "Uh, what?"

Yang pulled her away by the hood. "Hey, leave her alone. She'll tell us when she wants to. Now let's get back to the task at hand."

"I have other things to focus on than decorating." spoke Weiss walking to the bathroom.

"Hold up Weiss. I want you to see something first." Ruby grabbed a notebook.

"What is it this time, sketches of people being brutally torchered?" the white haired girl questioned with her best guess when i came to ruby

"No, why draw torture scenes when I can make it happen in person?" Ruby held the notebook in her face. It was opened to a page with a crudely drawn grey shield with a white horse on the left and and a Nevermore on the right. "What do you think of the team's crest."

Blake and Yang moved to get a better look while Weiss blinked. "Why do we need a team crest?"

"Well we just put the smack down on a giant monster. Plus it will show everyone that we're a team."

"Looks fine to me." remarked Blake.

"Oh please, what do you know of crests?" Weiss closed the door.

"More than you think." Blake muttered with a frown.

"Someone's grumpy." pouted Ruby.

"Alright ladies let's begin our first mission, BANZAI!"

Ruby grabbed some paint cans and brushes before running over to a wall.

"RUBY NO!" the two cried out.

It was a few minutes and that's all that Ruby needed before the room was a mess. Everything was cluttered and covered in paint.

"Ruby." growled Yang who had paint on her body while Ruby looked like she was covered in red paint.

"Whoops!" she scratched her head. "Eh heh heh."

"Great." groaned Blake who got tied up by ribbons Ruby was gonna use.

Weiss came out and looked at the disaster area. "Looks like I'm helping after all."

It took them some time, but they managed to clean the mess but couldn't quite figure out what should go where.

"It's a little crowded in here." said Blake looking at the limited room.

"Oooh! I know how to fix that!" beamed Ruby.

Not long after her bed went flying out the window.

*Crash!*

"There, now we have lots more room and I can sleep with Yang like back home."

"Just try not to drool on my chest. It took years before you stopped." spoke Yang shaking her head while looking at the broken window.

Weiss and Blake just gawked in surprise at Ruby's action before they rushed over and looked down at the busted bed.

"Ruby did you really need to throw it out the window!? Someone could have gotten hurt, or worse!" frown Blake.

"It's just a bed, what harm could it do?" shrugged the raven-haired girl.

"From this height, it could have killed someone!" yelled Weiss. "Don't you ever think before you act?"

"Beds don't kill people, sharp weapons kill people. Besides, why think when you can act? Less time wasted and more room for us. She said before looking out and squinted a little. "Hey, I think I can see into the boys communal shower from here?"

The girls looked out and spotted said building before Yang covered Ruby's eyes and pulled her away. "Nope. You're not gonna start peeping at them like a pervert."

"Then why are they doing it?" Ruby said pointing to their teammates who were holding their hands over their eyes.

"I can't see it's too far." spoke Weiss.

"What I wouldn't give for a pair of binoculars." Blake added

Yang growled and clenched her fist as a vein in her head popped.

*Bonk!*

*Pow!*

"OW!" cried out the two girls holding their heads with small lumps forming where she hit them.

"I'm not gonna watch over everyone so you two better not start gawking and give Ruby any ideas. I don't want her to get a bad impression." she scolded them.

'How can WE leave a bad impression on her?!' they both thought.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted their conversation. Weiss walked over and opened it to show Jaune leaning against the door frame with a grin.

"Hey." he greeted with a smile trying to appear suave.

Weiss groaned before she slammed the door. Not long after there was another knock. She opened it to show Jaune leaning on it with one hand and giving her a thumbs up with the other.

"I was thinking, maybe we could-"

"No." she said firmly and slammed the door again. Then not a minute later came another knock. "Can't you take a hint you stupid-" this time however it was Glynda.

"What's stupid, Miss Schnee?" asked the teacher with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…." Weiss couldn't speak.

"Would someone care to explain why you tossed a bed out your window? Someone could have been hurt." she said as she walked by Weiss and into the room.

"We needed more space." replied Ruby with a straight face.

Glynda sighed. "Next time ask one of the teachers for permission before you start removing furniture."

"So we can't use them for firewood for a celebratory bonfire?" pouted Ruby.

"AH! Don't listen to her." Yang covered her sister's mouth.

Glynda narrowed her eyes at Ruby before turning and walking out.

"Okay, I love you, buh-bye!" Ruby said after moving Yang's hand.

"Why do you always say that?" asked Weiss.

"Do you really have to ask _me_ that?" she glanced at Weiss.

"Good point."

"Uh, guys? We better get ready our first class starts in fifteen minutes." Blake informed

"What!" Weiss cried before rushing to get dressed.

"I say we be fashionably late. I'm gonna take a nap." spoke Ruby walking over to the bed. "Come on Yang."

"Ruby you are not going to be late on your first day of classes." Yang said to her sister.

"Awwwww."

"Tell you what, if we get there on time I'll let you have a few extra cookies before bed tonight."

"To the classroom!" shouted Ruby dashing out of the room.

"Ruby, slow down!" Yang called before chasing after her. "Weiss isn't ready yet!"

"Her decision is swayed by cookies now?" spoke Blake to Weiss.

"That girl is just one enigma after another." added weiss.

Jaune and his team happened to be in Ruby's path as she ran through, knocking them over.

"Hey, where's the fire?!" Nora shouted.

Pyrrha fell into Jaune's arms and looked up at him. "Uh…."

"You can hold on as long as you want." grinned Jaune, "I don't mind."

"Hmph." she pushed him back and walked away with a frown.

Ren furrowed his brow then cracked his neck while looking at the blonde.

"Yeah Jaune, if you're not more mature you're gonna get your neck broken." Nora interpreted for her lover.

"Don't worry. I can handle it." he grinned. 'At least I hope I can.'

"Ok, but we're not buying a coffin if your head goes 'Pop!'."

Later the first class had started and Ruby was so bored. She was barely keeping herself awake and was very tempted to just skip.

"Monsters! Deeemons… Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Port laughed jovially.

Weiss was taking as many notes as she could while Ruby had closed her eyes and was starting to drool. The former groaned and elbowed her leader's side.

"Huh! Wha! We're under attack!" cried Ruby groggily.

All eyes were on Ruby. Some even giggled while Yang slapped herself on the forehead.

"Miss Rose, do you have anything to comment on?" he questioned while frowning slightly.

"Uh, no not really." she said and scratched her head.

Port raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. "Young lady, is that a Dust crystal on your necklace?"

"Why yes it is." smiled Ruby holding it up. "Uncut and never been used."

Port leaned in closer. "That. Is. Very creative my dear!" he smiled with a chuckle. "Rather risky, but what's life as a hunter without willing to push the limitations?"

"Beyond the limit even." Ruby remarked.

"While it's very risky and dangerous, you will be responsible to keep an eye on it to make sure no one gets hurt from it. Other then than that, I like the way you think Miss Rose."

"Can do and thank you." Ruby smiled.

Everyone else seemed confused.

"You could all take a lesson from Miss. Rose here." Prof. Port spoke out to the class.

Weiss frowned and tried ignoring Ruby's praises as Port resumed the lesson.

"As huntsmen and huntresses you must always be on your guard. As the old saying goes 'Even in time of peace we must never forget the possibility of war.' You need to be able to adapt because you may not always be prepared like Miss. Rose."

Weiss gritted her teeth while squeezing her pencil.

"And even though others my find curtain tactics questionable. Sometimes even the most insane tactics can prove to be the most rational."

"Like using your head to break down a wall when you're stuck in a corner?" asked Ruby. "I did that a lot."

That's when he walked over to a cage set up on the side of the classroom. "However, when going up against creatures such as the Grimm, few tend to lose themselves to the sheer intensity of battle and/or lack of experience falling into the dark void of insanity. And for that reason we call this 'Taking the Fall'."

Yang's hands balled into fists as everyone looked to Ruby.

"Today I will have a volunteer face against a Grimm I captured to properly display how to fight them. So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of a true huntsman?"

"Me!" Weiss stood faster than Ruby who pouted.

"Miss Schnee! Alright, please go change out of your school attire. And return to demonstrate on how to deal with a Grimm such as this." Port walked near the cage. Inside the Grimm resembled a warthog with armor and large curved tusks.

A few minutes later after Weiss got changed she stood in front of the class and drew her Myrtenaster.

"Go get 'em Weiss!" cheered Ruby. "Turn that piggy into tasty bacon bits!"

"Ruby, you can't make bacon out of Grimm." spoke Yang.

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

"Personally I'm rooting for the Grimm." Blake whispered to Yang.

"Wow, you really hate Weiss." Yang whispered back with a frown.

"That Schnee blood of hers give me a good reason." Blake crossed her arms.

Yang looked up and saw Blake's bow move slightly and marked that as the second time before looking down at Weiss.

"Allllright!" Port pulled out his axe. "Begin!" he broke the lock releasing the Grimm.

It ran out and snorted while eyeing Weiss.

Weiss used her Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Boarbatusk stood a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that were you?"

"Go Weiss!" called Ruby with chuckle. "Skewer it like a shish kabob."

"Shut up!" Weiss called back trying to focus. Weiss dashed towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they met and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss still hung on to the hilt, and was tossed around as she struggled to get the rapier back.

"Bold approach. I like it!" said the professor.

"Come on Grimm." Blake muttered to herself. "At least put one of her arms or legs in a cast."

The Boarbatusk turns ited head and ripped the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster landed far away from its master, who was knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do with our your weapon?" Port questions.

Weiss looked up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and made it crash into a desk. Weiss rushed at her sword and slid to get it back in her hand.

"Go for the gut!" Ruby stood up. "There's no armor underneath!"

"I know what I'm doing!" she called back in annoyance.

The Boarbatusk leapt into the air and rolled into a ball, spun rapidly in the air and landed on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launched itself at Weiss. It came closer and closer, but Weiss activated her Semblance and blocked the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squealed and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Great! Excellent work Miss Schnee!" Port applauded her. "That's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

As the students headed out, Weiss was still frustrated while walking down the hall.

"Sheesh, What's with her?" Jaune questioned.

Ren waved his hands.

"What Ren said, don't get involved." Nora spoke

As Weiss was storming off, Ruby turned a corner and manages to catch up with her. "Weiss!"

"What?"

"Is something wrong? Cause you seem-"

"I'm fine!" Weiss brushed past Ruby with a frown on her face. Suddenly she stopped, her knuckles white from how tight her fists we're. "What is wrong with you!" she turned. "You're supposed to be the team leader, but you've been nothing but a nuisance!"

"You ain't the first to say that." Ruby pointed out. "But in all honesty it's not the worst insult, Daddy's girl."

Weiss' eyes widened before she grabbed the scruff of Ruby's hood and pulled her in close. "Let me make one thing clear. NEVER call me that again." she pushed Ruby to the floor, and stormed off again.

"Okay, I love you, buh-bye!" Ruby waved.

"AND STOP SAYING THAT!"

"What's with her?" asked Yang who just arrived and helped Ruby up with a frown. "Did she hurt you?"

"No I'm okay." replied Ruby scratching her head. "But she's really cold, as ice! She's Ice queen."

"Seems like there's a bit of tension." Ozpin said walking up to the girls.

"Ah! Where'd you come from?" asked Ruby jumping into Yang's arms. "Are you a wizard?"

Ozpin chuckled and took a drink from his cup. "Yang, Prof. Port wishes to speak with you privately for a moment. I will have a talk with Miss. Schnee."

"Alright." nodded Yang before putting her sister down. "You stay right here." she instructed before walking back to the classroom.

"Ah Miss Xiao Long."

"You wanted to speak with me Professor?" she asked shutting the door.

"Yes, you remember what I talked about in class earlier, about some hunters falling to insanity?" Port specified.

Yang knew exactly where this was going. "Yes, why?"

"The same happened to your sister, didn't it?" He asked somberly.

"I'd rather not talk about it." frowned Yang.

"Miss Xiao Long, as your teacher I must insist." he pulled up a chair for her.

"And I insist it's our own personal business." insisted Yang crossing her arms.

"I believe Ozpin is trying to help her." He stated.

That got Yang's attention. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I think he believes Ruby has potential as a true leader for your group, while also helping her mind at the same time. You tell me what I need to know and I will tell you, sound fair?"

Yang sighed and took the chair before calming her breathing down so she could stay on track. "It's a long story, hope you got some free time."

Weiss leaned over the railing glaring at nothing in particular. 'With someone like her as a leader, my goal will fall.' she thought in anger.

"Troubles Miss Schnee?"

She turned to see Ozpin. "No, I'm just fine."

Ozpin walked up and swatted his cane against her backside.

"Yipe!" Weiss cried in pain then turned and covered her rump. "What was that for!?"

"For acting like a brat." he said calmly. "Do you think just by whining and moping you'll get to be team leader?"

"I don't care about being team leader." she replied turning away.

"Then let me make one thing clear. Stop moping like a spoiled rich girl and accept things for how they are. I have my reasons for what I do, especially in Ruby's case. Yes she may be difficult to deal with and a bit of a wild card, but I know leadership material when I see it. So be a big girl and suck it up."

As Ozpin turned to walk away, Weiss glared at him. 'An old fool like you doesn't get what my goal is, but I'll humor you, for now.'

Back with team JNPR, they were in their own dorm room with Nora patting the beds."Hmmm not bad." she looked at Ren. "These are definitely soft and durable enough we never really got to _enjoy_ them last night." she hinted to her lover.

Ren nodded with a thumbs up while Jaune sat down on one of the others and turned to Pyrrha.

"You and me could always share one bed?"

"With you? Absolutely not." she frowned before walking over and sitting down on her bed. "I'm fine right here."

Ren and Nora chuckled at Jaune's failed attempt while they laid on the bed together.

"Alright, your loss." he shrugged before looking at the couple. "And if what that girl with the bow said earlier, did you two really go and have a quickie in the middle of a test."

"We're just that Close. We have big plans for the future after graduation. A house, few kids, and knocking boots every chance we get." She grinned looking at Ren. She turned to them and narrowed her eyes. "But that doesn't mean we're giving you two a free show so if we're going at it, stay out until we're done."

"So what, you use a keep out sign or tie a sock on the door knob?" Asked Jaune.

"Neither."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're not exabitioists?"

Nora let out a growl and got up before stamping over and grabbed Jaune by the front of his armor. "Listen closely, no one gets to see me and Ren make love, NO ONE! Especially not some creep trying to get in every girl's pants." More said dragging him to the door. "Now beat it until either we fall asleep or you grow up!" She said throwing him out of the room and slammed the door making him flinch.

He stood up and sighed. 'I need to learn to act big and not push my luck. She looked ready to break my kneecaps!' he thought before heading out.

Nora turned to Pyrrha and cleared her throat. "As for you, just give us our privacy and we won't have any trouble. And don't even think about taking a peek or I'll know."

"No need for concern, someone on this team has to have some decency." spoke Pyrrha with her hands up.

"Good, now you can have the decency to give us some alone time." she said pointing at the door. "We're gonna really break in this bed."

Pyrrha blushed and got up before making her way out and shut the door while hearing the sound of them quickly taking their clothes off. 'Don't think about it, just walk away and give them some time.' she thought with a slight grimace.

"Oh ho ho! Someone's more eager then I thought." came Nora's voice through the door.

Pyrrha double timed it away from the room.

Later Weiss returned to her room finding the others asleep. She quietly moved towards her bed. She heard Ruby yawn and spared a glance. She was asleep in her sister's arms.

"Come on team, let's reach our goals together." Ruby spoke in her sleep and raised a fist to the air. "Let's go, beyond the limits."

Weiss looked at Ruby a little bit longer before shaking her head and crawling into her bed. For some reason she kept looking at Ruby with her words rolling in her head. 'Reach our goals, together, huh? Maybe Ozpin was right." Then she noticed Ruby's drawing from this morning and began to think.


	6. Chapter 6 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yang was awakened to Ruby moving out of bed. She slowly opened her eyes as Ruby was walking over and slipped into Blake's bed. "Not this again." she groaned "RUBY! WAKE UP!"

Her yelling woke Weiss and Blake up, with the dark haired girl looking down and seeing Ruby resting her head on her chest. "Why is she in my bed?"

"Sorry Blake, Ruby sometimes tends to sleepwalk." Yang grabbed her pillow and hit Ruby's head. "Ruby!"

"Mmm, what?" Ruby looked and noticed she was in Blake's bed. "Oh phew, it's just you Blake, was worried Yang's chest got smaller."

"I know you probably heard this before, but something is really wrong with you." Blake spoke to Ruby.

"I know." she said shrugging her shoulders.

Weiss cleared her throat to get their attention. "Excuse me girls."

"What is it?" Yang asked still angry for how she treated her sister.

"I want to… Apologize for my actions yesterday." the white clad girl spoke said.

"Sure you do." scoffed Blake rolling her eyes.

"Look, I have big plans for my family company and I… well, when I believe something may try to interfere I get…"

"Miffed?" guessed Yang.

"Infuriated?" spoke Blake.

"Cranky?" Ruby asked.

"Those are a few words for it." Weiss scratched her head. "But last night I heard Ruby talking in her sleep."

"I knew you were a closet pervert!" Ruby accused pointing at Weiss.

"WHAT!" Weiss cried as she looked at the younger girl.

"Listening to me talk in my sleep, how do I know you don't have a camera too!" said Ruby.

Yang slapped her pillow over her sister's face. "Ignore that."

"Already planning on it." Weiss shook her head. "As I was saying, she said something about a team and 'Reaching our goals together'."

"I did?" she tilted her head.

"Don't you remember your own dream?" questioned Blake.

"Sometimes. Other times I just ignore everything else and think of cookies." Ruby smiled while drooling a little.

"Ruby, drool." Yang pointed out.

"Can you get up? I'd rather not have your saliva on my chest." Blake spoke up with a twitch to her bow, which Yang noticed again.

"Sorry, now about my dreams. There is one way that always helps me remember them."

"Which is?"

Ruby stood up and flipped herself upside down, standing on her head. "Let me see…hmmm."

Weiss and Blake sweatdropped and looked to Yang as Ruby tried thinking.

"It helps…..really." the buxom blonde nodded.

"Found it!" Ruby clapped her feet. "There was a Grimm,"

"Of course." they said in unison.

"No, wait…lots of Grimm, but they looked weird."

"Weird how?" Yang asked her sister

"They just didn't really look like normal Grimm. They lived in a big white glittering castle with animals locked in cages."

"And?" asked Weiss.

"Well some of them did something to the animals that turned them evil. Oh and the animals talked."

"What did they say?" Blake asked.

"Well after they were turned, it was mostly about them wanting to fight and kill, but before it was stuff about oppression, subjugation, and wanting to be free."

Blake was really paying attention as Ruby continued.

"I was running towards the castle, then you came up running beside me Yang."

"What happened next?" asked Weiss

"There was a black cat with the body of a girl. And another girl who was made of snow with an icicle for a sword."

"I'm not a snowman." whined Weiss crossing her arms with a frown.

"What makes you think it's you?" Blake questioned.

"Who else wears white and wields a blade?"

"ANYWAY." Ruby spoke up. "We all wanted different things. The cat girl wanted to free the animals, the snow girl wanted the castle for her own. and Yang… you were being all cryptic about getting something back that the Grimm took."

Each of the girls kept listening as this was getting really odd.

"I just wanted to gut the Grimm like fish." Ruby smiled and stuck out her tongue.

Weiss groaned "Then what happened?"

"I turned around and there was this army that almost appeared out of nowhere with the rising sun behind it making it hard to see them. I gave some inspirational speech and we attacked. After it was over everyone got what the wanted."

"What did I get?" Yang asked.

"It was…um...Oh yeah, it was a box."

"A box?" spoke Yang confused.

"Yeah, a black box with a rose on it, and inside was a little doll that almost looked like...me." Ruby pointed a finger at herself.

Blake and Weiss turned to Yang in confusion.

"You were really teary eyed and dropped into your knees, smiling saying 'I'm so happy to have you back'. It was really sweet, a little weird but sweet."

'Is she also psychic?' thought Yang who tried to keep her composure. "I see."

"After that… you don't wanna know."

"We'll take your word on that." said Blake

"Great!" Ruby backflipped on her feet. "Now let's go eat. My blood sugar feels a bit low."

"Alright alright, we'll get some food." spoke Yang.

"Yay." She smiled and raced out of the room.

"How is she not dizzy from all the blood rushing in and out of her head?" Weiss questioned.

"And did she forget she's still in her PJ's?" Blake added.

"Just be glad she didn't sleep in the nude. It was really hard when she went streaking in the morning." sighed Yang as she chased after her sister.

Later after getting Ruby and getting her dressed, they grabbed some breakfast then headed down to the fighting area due to a class in sparring.

"Hey look Yang, it's that guy you sent flying on day one." Ruby called out.

Yang looked and saw Jaune fighting against the large brute who made the mistake of picking on her sister. "Looks like he's giving Jaune a run for his money." Yang noticed the exhausted Jaune.

"You're pathetic." mocked Cardin using his club to hold Jaune's sword down with brute force.

"Yeah well…" Jaune looked around and noticed team RWBY. "Well at least I don't pick on little girls and steal their Dust."

"You smug little punk." Cardin gritted his teeth and swung his club again, this time knocking Jaune on his ass.

"That's enough." said Glynda as the lights came on.

Cardin lowered his weapon as she walked between them.

"Now class as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red zone. In a tournament battle this would mean he can no longer continue the battle." the teacher informed.

"Come on, I got plenty in me." grinned Jaune standing back up. "I can take anything you throw at me."

"That is not how a tournament battle goes, and you would be wise to refer to your Scroll during combat. Once your aura is depleted you will have no protection against your opponents attacks." the woman warned.

"Yeah, that'd be real a shame." muttered Cardin.

Glynda walked closet and faced the crowd "Now would anyone like to come up and face the winner?"

"I'll do it." spoke Yang standing up while cracking her knuckles. "Hope you're ready tough guy."

Cardin gulped remembering what happened last time.

Glynda nodded and waved her up. "Alright Miss Xiao Long, go right ahead."

Yang moved up to the stage. "You should consider yourself lucky you're not going up against my little sister." she said pointing at Ruby.

Cardin looked over and saw Ruby grinning while sliding her finger across her neck.

"See, she's got this thing about cutting off body part in case you didn't know but only if you assault her." grinned Yang cracking her neck. "Me on the other hand, I'm just gonna beat you black and blue."

"Begin!" Glynda started the timer and Yang charged at Cardin. He waited for her to get close before swinging his mace. He saw her duck and was sent flying into the wall from a right fist to the his armored chest combined with a blast from her Ember Celica.

He groaned and dropped down to his knees while feeling the force knock the wind out of him. "You... humiliated me….for the last time... blondie!"

"Way to point out the obvious." spoke Yang with a yawn. "Come on, you gonna sit there or try and hit me?"

He roared and ran towards her swinging his weapon at her. He aimed at her head, but saw her hand lash out and catch it before it made contact. She lifted her leg and kicked him back which made him skid back and let go of his weapon while groaning.

"Go Yang! Whoop his tushie!" the girl cheered with a dark grin.

"Relax Ruby, it's just a practice spar." spoek Weiss.

"A fight's a fight." She replied. "Clobber him Yang!"

"Time to go for a spin." Said the girl walking over to Cardin and grabbed him by the ankle before she lifted him up and started to spin herself and him around then jumped up and slammed him towards the ground with all her might. When he made contact it made a loud sound everyone heard, leaving cracks in the ring floor, and made him cry out in pain.

She landed on her feet and grinned down at him with her hands on hips.

"Woohoo! Alright Yang!" Ruby cheered loudly with her hands in the air. "That's my sister!"

"Impressive Miss Xiao Long, just try to hold back sometimes." spoke Glynda.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." she looked at her scars.

"Mister Arc, you may take your seat." the teacher said to the other young man.

"Right." he walked away looking over to see team CRDL trying to get their leader up. 'Upstaged by a girl.'

"Yay Yang!" called out Ruby. Then noticed the distraught Jaune. "Huh, I think Jaune is down."

The others looked over at him

"Ooh! I know what will make him happy!" grinned Ruby. "Weiss, since he clearly likes you, go over and kiss him!"

"Never. Going. To happen." she said to her team leader. "Why don't you ask Blake to do it?"

"Just like a Schnee, dumping your dirty work on...Someone else."

Weiss glared at the girl. "If you keep referring me to my last name, I will fight you down there right now."

"Oooh Black vs. White, no holds barred battle, a classic." Said Ruby standing at their side. "What say we also make it interesting? A bet. Loser has to run around the school, naked."

Both of them turned to her while Yang shook her head and covered Ruby's mouth. "Ignore it. She's just trying to cause mischief."

"No, I actually think it's a good idea." spoke Blake with a smirk to Weiss. "I'd love to see what people say when they see you in your birthday suit."

"Ugh!" Weiss cringed "You're all crazy!"

"Can I take that as a yes?" asked Ruby. "I need to know so I can start the betting pool."

"No Ruby, and Blake don't encourage her." Yang spoke sternly. "We're on the same team and doing this is just gonna bring in a lot of drama we don't need this early in the year."

Later at lunch, the team's of RWBY and JNPR sat at the same table.

"Well, that fight was a breeze." grinned Jaune trying to seem cool.

"Yeah, for Cardin." Nora shot back. "He pretty much chewed you up, spat you out, and mopped the floor with you."

"Yeah, sorry my sister whooped his ass like that." spoke Ruby. "But on the upside, Weiss here will make it all better, with a kiss."

"She will?" Jaune perked up and smiled.

"No." Weiss went back to eating. "Try asking Blake if you're desperate."

The yellow eyed girl catapulted vanilla yogurt in Weiss' face near her mouth with her spoon. "You know, that look suits you."

Weiss wiped it off with her napkin and glared at the girl before taking her loaf of bread and slapped Blake with it. "How's the bread feel?"

"Stale, like how your attitude is becoming!"

"Okay you two, break it up." Growled Yang. "Just eat your food, it's there for a reason."

"Ugh, that Cardin is becoming a nuisance." Pyrrha said looking over to team CRDL harassing a Faunus girl.

"Ow! Stop it." pleaded the girl with rabbit ears as Cardin was tugging on one without stopping.

"See boys, I told you they're real." laughed the boy without letting go.

Yang glared. "Ruby, go over there and deliver a message to Mr. Winchester." she said then started whispering in Ruby's ear.

The younger sister gave a dark chuckle as she nodded. Then dashed around behind Cardin knocking on his head. "Knock, Knock."

"Ow!" Cardin turned ready to pummel who ever it was but stopped at seeing the grinning face of Ruby.

"Message for Mr. Winchester from Miss Xiao Long~" Ruby said in a sing song tone.

Cardin and his team looked over to see yang scowling in their direction. Then looked back at Ruby who made a come close gesture with her hand. He was somewhat hesitant, but leaned in anyway, learning too late that it was a mistake to do so as Ruby pinched and twisted his ear painfully while laughing.

"Yang says she's tired of watching you guys pick on people and if she catches you doing it again, she'll pound you and your team, then shove you all in a single locker heading for the forest, comprende?"

"Yes! Yes Just let go!" he pleaded from the pain.

"Okay!" Ruby gave one last hard tug and released. She waved to the rabbit eared girl then skipped back to the table and plopped back down.

Yang put an arm around her sister's shoulder ruffling her hair while the others looked with wide eyes. "What?" Yang asked seeing the looks on their faces.

"You two scare me sometimes." Jaune spoke up.

Ren tapped his fingers against the table.

"Ren and I agree with Jaune, for once." Nora said.

"What's there to be scared of?" Yang questioned.

"Well you're quick to knock anyone around here on their ass." remarked Blake.

"Not to mention your pint size sister was able to topple a giant like Cardin so easily." Weiss added

"I could take his legs, but Yang here won't let me." frowned Ruby. "If I do she takes my sweets away."

"Seriously, that's all it takes to wrangle you in?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Just watch." Yang held up a cookie and held Ruby back from chomping her hand off.

"GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!"

"You want it, go get it." Yang tossed it.

Ruby used her Semblance, knocking down anything and anyone that got in her path. She bit down on it in midair and munched on it with gusto like a gerbil with a food pellet.

"Let that be a warning to you, never get between my sister and her sweets." Yang Remarked

"Um, she does floss right?" asked Blake.

"I make sure she does."

"I'd try the toothpaste, but it's not that good." spoke Ruby finishing her cookie. "Too minty too, I prefer chocolate!"

"Well... I'd stay around, but I gotta make sure my blade is all sharp." spoke Jaune standing up.

"Uh, me and Ren have some planning to do for the future." Nora tugged Ren from the table.

Pyrrha looked around, trying to think of an excuse. "I... Need to help Jaune." she said and stood up.

"Ya know, I think they were lying." remarked Ruby resting her head in her hand. "They're scared of us like everyone else."

"Gee, I didn't notice." remarked Weiss to herself.

"Get use to this ladies." Yang sighed "This is your life from now on until graduation."

'Wonder if I should get a transfer.' thought Blake.

As Jaune walked out of the cafeteria, he lost his grin and let his shoulders slump. "Man this is nuts. Trying to keep this tough guy act is one thing, but keeping it up around those two…" He shuddered in fear and tried to steady his nerves as he walked into the room for his team. He went over to his bed and fell face first into it

"Jaune? You in here?" asked Pyrrha opening the door.

"Pyrrha!" He shrieked rolling off his bed. "Oof!"

"Uh, Are you alright?" asked the green eyed red head.

He stood and cleared his throat and grinned. "Yeah, never better."

Pyrrha looked at him with curiosity since for a brief moment, she saw him with a different expression.

"Well you may want to get ready for class or Oobleck may give you detention."

"Don't worry. I'll get ready like that." he grinned snapping his fingers. Once she left Jaune deflated. "Why can't I catch a break?" he wheezed.

With Ren and Nora, they were walking out from an empty classroom, both sweaty and looking disheveled.

"Hey you two." Blake walked up but stopped, sniffed the air and grimace. "Seriously? Do you two only ever think about getting in each other's pants?"

"I'm just making sure no other girl sinks their claws into him." frowned Nora narrowing her eyes at Blake with a twitch. She then looked away and crossed her arms. "Besides I'm wearing a skirt, not pants, big difference."

"Well Oobleck's class is about to start. You might want to mask the smell before you're late."

They watched her walk past them as Nora pulled her Magnhild out and took aim at the back of Blake's back.

Ren grabbed her wrist making her lower the weapon and shook his head.

Nora begrudgingly lowered it. "Fine I won't kill her, for now."

Ren smiled and pulled her along to the class.

Oobleck dashed back and forth as he gave his lesson. "Prior to the Faunus revolution, otherwise known as the Faunus war, humankind was reluctant in centralizing Faunus kind." he took a sip from his cup of coffee. "Any questions so far class?"

Blake took a breath and raised her hand.

"Yes miss Belladonna?" spoke Oobleck as he stopped.

"If humans can't learn to accept Faunus, wouldn't that mean they're the inferior ones?"

"There is no inferiority, only ignorance. Those who have lived throughout the horrors of the past only see just that and fail to accept change, but as generations pass those events seem like no more than stories of times that were not theirs to live. Every creature has the potential to learn, even Grimm."

"Please. Faunus are just as pathetic as Grimm." Cardin threw in as he leaned back with his feet propped up.

"He said every creature Cardin. You don't count." Weiss spoke.

"On the contrary Miss. Schnee. Mr. Winchester has shown that even he has the capability to learn. Especially when it involves Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose." Oobleck smiled

"Yeah Cardin, you could learn a lot from us." grinned Yang making a fist while Ruby smiled besides her.

The rest of the class found this funny, even the Faunus girl from earlier was laughing.

"Maybe you should take some tips from them Cardin." chuckled Jaune.

Cardin would have decked him if not for two certain individuals, Yang and Oobleck.

"Now then class, what's one speciality Faunus have that humans lack?"

"Night Vision." Blake announced.

"Correct Miss Belladonna." Oobleck said. "It was this exact trait that gave the faunus the advantage over General Lagune's forces at the battle of Fort Castle believing he could ambush them in there sleep."

"Maybe if he paid more attention in class instead of being a moron like some people." Yang said pointing to Cardin.

Cardin glared at Yang for that and tightened his fist with his knuckles turning white.

Ruby then raised her hand and waved it. "Ooh, ooh, over here!"

"Yes Miss Rose?"

"Do you wanna race after class Professor? Because the way you're zipping around really make me want to race you."

"Sorry Miss Rose, but I have other matters to tend to, so perhaps another time."

"Okay, but just know that if we do race you'll be eating my dust." grinned Ruby jumping up with joy

Yang face palmed and groaned.

Jaune looked at Cardin and had an idea before smirking. "Kinda like how Cardin would have eaten my dust."

"Oh yeah? Then how come I won?" threw back the bigger male.

"I wasn't feeling all that awake and you got in a lucky hit." he shrugged while internally praying Cardin didn't jump over and strangle him.

"Then come over and show me what you got." he challenged standing up while cracking his knuckles.

"That's quite enough." spoke Oobleck with a frown. "Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester, quit squabbling like infants."

"He started it." remarked Cardin sitting down.

Oobleck sighed. "Now then seeing as though class is nearly over. You may have this time to yourselfs. Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester I would like a word with you after class.

Cardin frowned while Jaune was confused.

Everyone filed out of the classroom as the bell rang with Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha being the last.

"You go, ahead I'll stay and wait for Jaune."

"Ok." Nora said

In the classroom only Jaune and Cardin remained.

"Why did we have to stay behind?"

"Because you two seem to be constantly at each other's throats. Let me be absolutely clear," Oobleck stops for a drink "it stops now. You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it."

Jaune lowered his head. "Sorry."

"History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat its mistakes. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

Both nodded before walking out of the classroom, Cardin shoving Jaune to the ground as he left.

"Man dude, take a chill pill." chuckled Jaune.

Pyrrha helped her team leader up since she and the couple were waiting for him. "I don't get why you don't just duel him just to put him in his place."

"I...uh...don't wanna embarrass him too badly." he replied avoiding eye contact with her.

"Man, he's in pure denial." Nora remarked to Ren with a shake of her head. "It's almost sad."

"Jaune enough lies, what's going on?" Pyrrha questioned. "If you're going to be our leader then you need to take stuff like this seriously."

"...You wanna know?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes."

"Alright, take me to the most secluded place you know and I'll tell you." he whispered to her.

"Fine, but if this is an attempt to flirt with me, I will knock you down." warned Pyrrha.

"Understood." he nodded before leading her off.

Both of them walked down the hall with Pyrrha leading the way.

Soon they were up on the roof. "Is this secluded enough?" she asked.

"I guess so." he sighed brushing back his hair with his hand.

"Now then, tell me what this is about." she insisted.

He let out a sigh and looked down. "I shouldn't be here."

Pyrrha looked at him in confusion as he was dead serious in his voice.

"I was never accepted to Beacon. I never went to combat school or took any big test, I lied to get in." he confessed while looking away from her.

Pyrrha was stunned as Jaune looked over the edge.

"All my life I have been a coward. Whenever I got scared I'd climb a tree and get stuck in it. I was always bullied and picked on as a kid. I'm no warrior, just some twerp who was lucky enough to get his hands on some fake transcripts."

Pyrrha walked next to him and saw an expression she never saw him wear since being part of this team.

"I just thought that if I could get here, I could be the hero for once like my father and my grandfather before him instead of the damsel in distress. If there was one place that could make me...not me...it was Beacon Academy." At this point Jaune looked close to tears. "So you gonna report me and get me kicked out now?"

Pyrrha crossed her arms and looked him dead in the eye.

"Look if you're not going to say anything then just… leave me alone." he said with a frown. He was about to walk away before feeling Pyrrha grab his shoulder.

"Okay."

Jaune looked at her in confusion.

"Now that I had a good look at the real you, I want to help." she nodded with a reassuring smile

"Really?"

"Yes, whatever problems you may have just ask me for help." Pyrrha smiled. "Just be warned, it's not going to be easy."

"Thanks." Jaune smiled back before asking. "But, just how tough are we talking?"

"I can honestly say you're not going to enjoy it." she said to him. "But you will see improvement."

"Okay, that makes sense." he responded before getting a little daring and cleared his throat. "Um, one more thing. Would it be too much to ask if we pretended to be a couple? Because all this pretend flirting is gonna give me a heart attack, and please don't hit me, but I still need to act like I'm still a cool tough guy so…. I apologize in advance…. Oh god how do I say this?"

"You want to cop a feel while we're in public, right?" She asked knowing the routine.

"I would have been fine with a brief pat on the rear, unless that's going too far." he quickly defended bringing his hands up.

She put her hands on her hips. "You're asking me to keep this a secret AND wanting me to pretend we're in a relationship too?"

"I know it's a tall order but….everyone here scares the hell out of me. Especially Ruby, she terrifies the hell out me. I just need something to help me hold on to my confidence. It's not as easy as you think keeping this facade up, I mean I literally go running up a tree when a squirrel chitters."

"Wait, seriously?" she asked with doubt. "I can understand trying to look and sound big, but….you can't be that quick to frighten."

He said nothing as he blushed and tapped the tips of his index fingers together.

"Oh...you are."

"I was never really the bravest kid on the on the playground….more like the guy they scared just to get a good laugh." Jaune admitted feeling a wave of shame wash over him. "The fire department had to get me down from so many high places I know them all by name."

Pyrrha winced hearing that and felt a little pity for him, even though he probably didn't need that right now.

"So now you see why I was so desperate to get into Beacon, I'm tired of being a gutless, yellow bellied, coward. I'm sick of people calling me names like 'monkey boy' or 'human squirrel'. You have no idea what it's like, I mean you're THE Pyrrha Nikos, how could you understand?"

Pyrrha frowned and looked away while turning her body away a little. "Trust me, it's not as cracked up as they want you to believe." she muttered before going into a deep state of thought. "...A brief pat is as far as I'll go."

"Wha-... R-Really? You're serious?" he asked hoping he wasn't hearing her wrong.

"Yes, but that's as far as I'll go. Anything more and you don't wanna know what I'll do." she warned with a frown.

"Yes ma'am." he replied with a nod.

"Alright, then we have a plan. And I will admit one thing. You're actually quite good at hiding the real you." said Pyrrha as she left.

Jaune watched her and smiled, feeling a little refreshed after talking with her.

"Well, well, well."

Jaune's smile faltered and felt a chill ran up his spine. He turned and saw Cardin with his arms crossed. "Cardin!"

The larger boy held up his scroll and played a recording

" _Just some twerp that was lucky enough to get his hands on some fake transcripts."_

Jaune felt terrified, Cardin had heard everything.

"Well, it would sure be a shame if Ozpin heard this." Cardin chuckled darkly.

"O-okay, I know where this is going. You want something in return for keeping your mouth shut." Jaune tried acting tough.

"Well, you catch on fast." Cardin laughed. "Let's just say I may need a small favor one day, so do as you're told when I tell you and this recording disappears just like that."

"Can't we just get some drinks? Maybe talk and call this even?" chuckled Jaune.

"Nope" Cardin smirked.

Jaune gulped.

"Don't worry, your little 'girlfriend' and the rest of your team won't be hurt, promise."

"Fine." sighed Jaune in defeat. "Just please nothing degrading."

"Good." Cardin smiled and walked over to the edge of the roof. "And next time you want to be alone, make sure you're not standing over someone's dorm room."

'Damn it!' Jaune cursed mentally.

"Later Jaune." Cardin moved down to slip into his room before poking his head back up. "Oh, and I figured that paper for Oobleck is gonna be easy for you, so I hope you don't mind making a copy for me."

"Why does life hate me?" Jaune lowered his head.


	7. Chapter 7 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the lunchroom the students of Beacon all had their eyes locked on a particularly odd sight, Jaune Arc with an arm around the waist of Pyrrha Nikos. Yet even though this had been going on for the past two weeks, no one could quite figure out the reason.

"I ship them!" smiled Ruby holding up a small flag that had Jaune and Pyrrha's faces on it.

"You've said that a thousand times already." Weiss said. "It's getting more annoying then that other thing you normally say."

"What's that?" she asked

"That unusual farewell." Weiss specified.

"I have no idea what you mean." smiled Ruby.

"The thing you've said over and over?" Weiss tried to clarify.

"Weiss, just quit while you're ahead." Yang smirked taking a bite out of an apple.

"I'll leave you guys alone. I need to go to the library." spoke Blake leaving the table.

"Okay, I love you, Buh-bye." Waved Ruby.

"That's the one!" Weiss exclaimed pointing at Ruby.

"Sorry, still no idea." Ruby shrugged while trying to hold back a grin.

Weiss banged her head on her tray while Yang resumed eating her apple.

Later, Jaune and Pyrrha were walking down the hall after their last class.

"So, I hear your grades are improving." Pyrrha smiled at him.

"Oh yeah. Thanks again for tutoring me." Jaune said with a smile of gratitude.

"No problem, and remember we have a field trip tomorrow so no training tonight, we need our rest." she reminded.

"Already planned on it. You know, unless Ren and Nora take all night, like last night with their role playing."

Pyrrha shuddered at the reminder since she nearly walked in on them and only saw a leash and whip and tried her best to suppress what they might have been doing. "They really need someway to tell us when their being intimate."

"No kidding." Jaune said in agreement. It was then his Scroll started beeping and he he took his arm off her. "Uh, I should take this." Jaune walked around the corner and saw it was from Cardin. "Oh great." he said before playing the message.

" _Hey this your buddy Cardin. It's time to cash in that favor you owe me So listen up. I need you to collect a box of Rapier Wasps."_

"R-R-Rapier Wasps!" he squeaked.

"What was that Jaune?" asked Pyrrha from around the corner.

He quickly paused the message. "N-Nothing Pyrrha. Just head to the room without me. I'll be there later."

"If you're sure." she called back before turning and walked down the hall.

Jaune sighed once she was out of sight a hit play on the message.

" _That's right, you heard me Rapier Wasps, with really big stingers. It's real important, so don't screw it up."_ The message ended and Jaune groaned.

The next day, Glynda was leading teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL through a forest. "Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee."

"Aw." pouted Ruby who put her camera away.

"Prof. Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

"She says it so nonchalantly." Jaune muttered.

"Now each of you must gather one jar of red sap." she said turning to them and held up a jar as an example. "However the forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so proceed with caution and stay with your teams."

"Can we hunt for Grimm when we're done?" Ruby asked raising her hand.

"No Miss Rose." frowned Glynda.

"Aw." the young girl groaned.

"We will meet back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun."

The students spread out to try and get their jars filled.

"I brought my baby for nothing." grumbled Ruby carrying her jar.

"You never know sis, we might get attacked while on the job." Yang said trying to cheer up her sister. Although she was hoping it wouldn't happen.

"I hope, but on the upside, I get to try out some of the sap around here." she grinned licking her lips.

"Psst, hey Ren, I got an extra jar so we can take some back to the room. Get my drift?" Nora asked quietly licking her lips with her eyes half lidded gaze.

He gestured picking up two glasses before drinking them and looked at her with half lidded eyes while giving her a thumbs up.

"That and so much more." she giggled and grabbed his arm.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I borrow Jaune, do ya?" Cardin asked team JNPR grabbing Jaune's shoulder. "See he kinda owes me a favor."

"Go ahead." shrugged Nora with a frown. "We don't care."

Pyrrha only glared as their leader was hauled away.

"What's the big idea Cardin?" Jaune questioned. "I paid my debt to you when I got you those stupid wasps."

"Yeah, but you see, you still owe a few favors." Cardin gestured to his team.

"I only owed you one favor. ONE." Jaune frowned.

"Well now you owe three more. And for favor number two, you're gonna collect the sap for us. At least six jars full."

"Forget it." Jaune fumed.

"Fine, then the boys will take the copies of the recording I gave them right to Goodwitch."

Juana gritted his teeth at the team before reluctantly nodding.

Back with the others, Nora was balancing an empty jar on her head.

Ren shook his head at her antics.

"Don't worry I won't break it." she said to him. "I can't wait to give this stuff a try."

"Way ahead of you!" Ruby called while letting some sap pour into her mouth from the cut she made in the tree as she lay on her back.

"Ruby this is meant for us to take sap, not gorge ourselves on it." deadpanned Blake while draining some of it into her jaw.

Ruby sat up with some sap let on her lips. "Can't we do both?" she asked before licking off the sap. "Nora you're pretty good at balance, for an amateur."

"Care to repeat that?" retorted Nora.

Ruby smirked before grabbing the jars from her teammates and throwing them, along with the canteen, in the air.

"Ruby!" Blake and Weiss cried out in annoyance.

One by one they stacked on top of each other atop Ruby's head with the canteen at the top of the tower. "Ta da!"

"Ruby, try not to show off too much." remarked Yang who was getting sap in her own jar.

"Okay, I have to admit, that was impressive." said Weiss as Blake clapped in applause.

"I did always wanna be in a circus, but Yang says I might scare too many people away." said Ruby before moving her head from under the tower of jars then caught them in her arms and handed them back to her team mates. "Now if you'll excuse me, ah'm gonna run around for a while."

"Just try not to bump into anyone."

"Okay!" she saluted with her tongue sticking out before she ran off.

"She's gonna bump into someone." muttered Weiss.

Juane grumbled as he slowly filled up the fourth jar while Cardin and his team just sat back without lifting a finger. "My head feels funny, I think I might be allergic to this stuff." said Jaune as his vision started getting wobbly. "Mind telling me why we need six jars instead of just five?"

"The extra one is for a certain someone, or to be more accurate _two_ certain someones." said Cardin

'Why do I not like the sound of that?' Jaune thought worriedly.

After filling the last of the sap, he brought them over and plopped to the ground.

"Good job." nodded Cardin as his teammates walked over and collected their jars.

"Please tell me we're done so I can go back to my team. I don't feel so good." he spoke with a nasally voice.

"Just about, shake it off and follow us."

The group soon perched themselves on a hill overlooking the other teams as they gathered sap.

"There's our targets." Cardin pointed to Yang and Ruby. The latter running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Uh, targets?" Jaune questioned.

"That blonde bitch and her bratty sister have embarrassed me one too many times. It's time to take them down a peg or two." Cardin pulled out a buzzing box with holes punched into it. "Did you know Rapier Wasps love sweets?"

Jaune shook his head. "Uh uh."

"Well for your next task you're going to chuck the extra jar of sap right at that scar covered skank and her psycho sister, when they're in the same spot, then I'll release the wasps."

"That's insane!" cried Jaune with wide eyes.

Cardin grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up. "You wanna stay at Beacon? Then do as I say."

"But my team's down there, you promised they wouldn't get hurt."

"They'll run once they see the Wasps, probably. Now do it." Cardin shoved the extra jar in Jaune's hands.

Jaune looked at the jar and his team with a frown. He couldn't see Pyrrha, thankfully, but he didn't want to hurt Nora and Ren, or anyone for that matter. On one hand he could stay at Beacon and live with the guilt and lovers hating him. On the other he'd be kicked out of Beacon and be a spineless loser the rest of his life. "Oh man."

What he didn't realize was Pyrrha was on the sides of the hill and noticed Jaune's position.

He slowly stood up and took aim, which was proving to be difficult. "Cardin, I...I can't get a good shot, Ruby's moving around too much."

"Just hurry up and chuck it before someone sees." frowned the larger boy.

'What's Jaune doing with Cardin?' she questioned.

"Just take your best shot when little red riding hood is close enough to her sister. These Rapier Wasps weren't easy to smuggle on this trip Jauney boy."

"Rapier Wasps!" Pyrrha gasped quietly and looked over at Yang. "Oh no."

Jaune gulped and gripped the jar while seeing the two sisters still unaware of what was about to happen. His arm shook as his nerves starts to get the better of him at the last second, he pivoted around and threw it on Cardin's armor. "I'm not hurting my friends or the sisters." he scowled at them.

Cardin looked up and glared at Jaune before grabbing the front of the blondes armor. "Now you've done it..."

"Go ahead, do what you want, but I'm not letting a jackass like you push me around." he spoke with as much confidence as he could muster, which was most likely every ounce he had in him.

Cardin punched Juane knocking the air out of him then punched him in the face to send him to the ground. "You think talking like a tough guy, makes you a big strong man now?" he questioned and picked Jaune up again.

Pyrrha frowned and gripped her hands in anger.

Jaune only looked at him and gave a defiant smile.

Cardin roared with rage throwing another punch. However, just as it connected, a bright light shines and the larger boy felt pain shoot through his fist and dropped Jaune to hold his own aching hand.

Jaune sat up, feeling his body heal and look confusedly at his faintly glowing hands. "My aura?" he muttered.

With Jaune's guard down, Sky kicked him down from behind.

"You're gonna regret that." growled Cardin over Jaune.

A loud roar cut through the air.

Cardin and his team looked up to see several Ursa stalk towards them with an even larger Ursa making its way to the front. Cardin's teammates panicked and ran while Jaune and Cardin stared in fear.

The smaller Ursa readied themselves to attack, however the larger one growled in protest before it detected the scent of the sap on Cardin's armor.

Cardin backed up as the Ursa growled while walking towards him.

The other teams were nearly finished with their objective when they saw the three boys running up.

"Ursa! Lots of Ursa!" Russell cried running smack into Yang. Who grabbed him and lifted him off his feet.

"Where are they and where's your leader?" The blonde questioned with a hint of determination grabbing his armor.

"B-B-Back there!"

"Oh no!" Pyrrha gasped. "Jaune!"

"Yang you're with me." Ruby instructed. "Weiss and Blake go find Goodwitch."

"You two go as well." Pyrrha said to Ren and Nora who nodded.

"Let's go." Yang practically growled running off in the direction the boys came from.

Cardin backed away as the Ursa growled with hunger for the sweet sap. He drew his weapon, only to have it knocked from his grasp.

Jaune fumbled as he drew his sword and unfolded his shield. As the monster swung again, he jumped in front of the larger boy blocking with his shield, Crocea Mors. He moved back a bit, but moved forward and swung his sword at the Ursa's claw. "I'm tired of running!"

The Ursa growled and took another swipe.

Jaune rolled and slashed at its side. "I'm sick of taking shit from people who think they're better than everyone else."

The Ursa got angrier and brought both its claws down towards Jaune's head.

He moved back barely avoiding the attack. "And I'm done hiding in a corner while others fight my battles!"

Soon Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha arrived at the scene. Just in time to see Jaune get in close and cut the Ursa's head off.

"Woah, now that was badass." Ruby spoke.

"Thank his girlfriend here." replied Yang pointing to Pyrrha.

The group of smaller Ursa watched as the greater Ursa fell and snarled at the humans.

"We gotta go!" Jaune said helping Cardin to his feet.

The horde of Grimm roared as they charged at them.

Ruby grinned and brought Crescent Rose out ready to fight until Yang started walking out towards them. "You two stay back, they're mine."

"Aw." pouted Ruby.

"You can't fight all of them, you'll be torn to ribbons!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Actually, you have that the other way around." Ruby pointed out holstering her weapon as Yang's hair looked like it was on fire as her eyes became red. "My sister and I... have bit of history with these particular Grimm."

The pack of Ursa, Cardin, and Jaune looked and saw Yang run at them with fury in her eyes.

"MOVE!" she roared to the boys.

They winced moving out of the way as Yang ran between them and stopped in the path of the Grimm.

The closest of the group stood on it's hind legs and swatted the girl back.

Yang hissed as she felt a new scratch on her cheek, but it would heal. She stood back up as the others gathered. She moved her arms down as her gauntlets unfolded out. More went on the attack knocking her around as she kept coming back. Each strike made her more angry and made her bleed out more.

"She's gonna get killed." Jaune said watching the carnage.

"Nope." Ruby replied simply with her hands behind her head. "Just wait and see, Yang won't go down that easily."

Yang was knock back again but this time she smiled "That should do it." she stood up, wiping off the blood from one of the healing cuts on her cheek. She charged again at full speed then slammed her fist into one of the Ursa and sent it flying, knocking down a few behind it.

"Holy crap!" Cardin exclaimed as he and Jaune stood with the other girls.

"DIE!" she yelled making jabs and sending several blasts at the Grimm, killing at least three of them.

A couple more charged from the sides. Yang rolled away before turning and running up to one and grabbing it around the neck. "I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" With a sickening pop, it's neck was broken.

Yang let it drop and turned to the other one, which stepped back in fear at seeing the rage in the female's eyes. "Where do you think you're going, beast!"

Yang propelled herself forward with a blast from her weapon and sent the Ursa flying with a double kick to the stomach. It groaned in pain as Yang approached. "I hate all Ursa," she growled at it. "It's because of you my life was turned upside down." She grabbed it by the top of its head and made it look up into her eyes then down at scars on her opposite arm. "These are a constant reminder of the worst mistake I ever made."

It growled before Yang grabbed its lower jaw and stared at it while pulling down.

"I'm sending you to the one place monsters like you belong, BACK TO HELL!" Yang pulled the head and jaw apart before they separated with sickening crack, causing blood to spray out. She stood and watched in satisfaction as the beasts bodies began to evaporate.

"Damn." muttered Ruby with a pout. "I wanted to kill them, but I often forget how Yang gets when it involves Ursa." she said looking to the others.

Pyrrha's jaw hung open in shock as Yang went much farther than she would have.

Jaune knew Yang was tough, but what he just witnessed blew his mind.

Cardin on the other hand was trembling in his boots. Had Yang been holding back when she and him faced each other? Just how strong was she?

Yang stood up and walked back over to them while ignoring the blood on her face and chest.

"Feeling better?" asked Ruby.

"Oh yeah, that felt real good." she stretched.

"How did you do that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Simple. I punch them, they fall down." replied Yang with a smartass remark.

"That and she's got a Semblance that makes her stronger as she takes damage." informed Ruby.

That's when the rest of their teammates arrived with Glynda.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Just peachy." replied Yang.

Glynda could see the dead beasts not too far off. She also saw Yang covered with blood. "I'll assume you were just defending yourselves and not disobeying my earlier instructions"

"Yup." nodded Ruby. "And you should have seen Jaune, he decapitated a really big Ursa with one swipe."

Glynda turned towards Jaune. "Is this true Mister Arc?"

"Well, uh, you see-"

"It's true." Cardin spoke up. That made the students look at Cardin in surprise. "I… slipped up and it nearly killed me. I'd be dead if he hadn't helped out."

"Cardin being nice? It's the apocalypse!" cried Ruby before running around in circles. "Save the sweets! They're the most precious resource we have!"

"Ruby, calm down." spoke Blake grabbing the back of of the younger girls hood to stop her, but since she didn't possess the same strength as Yang it took some effort.

"Well then, I think we've had enough excitement for today. Finish collecting the sap and then report back to Beacon." spoke Glynda turning and walking away.

Yang looked at the blood on her clothes and sighed.

As the others walked away, Jaune turned to Cardin. "Where'd that come from?"

"It was the truth." the larger boy replied. "Look, I won't tell anyone about you if you don't tell anyone about me blackmailing you and everything, especially Yang."

"Scared she'll do the same to you?" grinned Juane.

"Among other things, and for the record, this doesn't make us friends." he stated while pointing at the blonde.

"Trust me, I'd rather let a Beowolf pack eat me first." Jaune waved off and walked away.

Later, Jaune was standing on the roof with his head held high. "Man, that was awesome!" he shouted out.

"So we've heard."

"Gah!" He turned to see Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha standing there. "Um...How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough." Nora shrugged.

"Enjoying your victory?" asked Pyrrha.

"Uh…" he looked to the others.

Ren clapped his hands before tapping the ground.

"Ren says that you did a good job with taking down that Grimm." smiled Nora as she translated.

"I have to admit, what you did was impressive." nodded Pyrrha.

"And Pyrrha explained everything to us." stated Nora.

"You mean the Grimm thing, right?" Jaune asked hopefully looking at Pyrrha.

"That and the fact that you got into Beacon by the skin of your teeth and you only act all pervy and tough because you scare easy."

Juane lost his grin and looked away with a shy look.

"It's okay, we forgive you." Nora smiled. "Just try not to ask to watch me and Ren go at it or we'll have a problem again."

Ren nodded his head and gave a thumbs up.

Jaune smiled a little. "Thanks, and trust me, I might pass out if I saw you two go at it."

"Okay you two, Jaune and I need to get some training in before we go to bed so off with you. We'll return within the hour."

"Sounds good to me." grinned Nora practically dragging Ren to their room. "We got some sap we're just dying to try. And I don't mean on toast."

Jaune and Pyrrha blushed at the image as the two left the roof.

"It still surprises me that those two have such hyperactive lebidos." Juane grimaced.

"Well let's try not to focus on that. Now then Jaune," Pyrrha drew her shield and weapon. "She'll we begin?"

Jaune didn't say anything and just unfolded his shield while wielding his sword and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready."


	8. Non-canon no 1

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 1

This will be the first of several chapters that have no impact on the main story. They're just for fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Classes had just ended and the students of beacon were eager to enjoy the afternoon.

Yang though was stressed out. She approached an upcoming door and started banging on it.

It opened to show Cardin. "Y-Yang!"

"You, come with me." she ordered.

He could tell from her eyes that if he didn't she'd break his legs and drag him wherever she was going. So he complied and followed her into her team's dorm room where her sister was standing on her head while humming a time.

"Ruby, your babysitter is here."

The younger sister puffed her cheeks in defiance.

"Wait, what?" Cardin turned to the older sister.

"I need someone to keep an eye on Ruby while I go on an errand." she replied. "One of my Ember Celica gauntlets isn't working right and I need to go off campus to get a new part."

"Yang, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." spoke Ruby, still on her head.

"Last time you said that you almost burned the house down making cookies."

"Hey! That was when I was seven."

"It was two weeks before we came to Beacon!"

"...I'm not apologizing."

Yang sighed then turned to Cardin "Look, the others are busy and I need someone who I know can handle her."

"You think I can handle her?" Cardin looked at Yang as if she had grown a second head.

"Don't worry, I hid her Crescent Rose so she can't do much harm."

"Don't worry sweetie! Momma's coming!" cried Ruby searching all over the room. "Just keep talking!"

"Now here are a few key rules you are to follow. 1. No sweets until I get back."

"EVIL!" cried Ruby pointing to her sister.

"2. Make sure she stays out of trouble."

"I'm insulted!"

"3. Stay with her at all times, don't let her out of your sight for a minute."

Cardin looked up and saw Ruby was gone. "Uh…" Cardin pointed. "Where'd she go?"

Yang turned and saw no Ruby. "Dang it Ruby!"

"Hello!"

"Gah!" Cardin jumped. He turned and saw Ruby munching on a cookie. "Hey, she just said no sweets." spoke Cardin. He tried taking it from her, but pulled his hand back when Ruby nearly bit his finger off. "Woah!"

"4. If she does get her hands on any sweets keep your fingers away, she will bite."

"Good to know." he spoke.

"And Finally, 5. If so much as a single hair on her little head is out of place when I get back, then I WILL KILL YOU!"

Cardin nodded his head frantically at seeing Yang's red eyes.

"Can we see you off Yang?" the younger sister asked.

"I don't see why not." Yang ruffled her hair.

"Yay!"

Later the trio stood in front of a departing airship

"Listen Ruby, please try to behave while I'm gone."

"I will." Ruby spoke.

"Remember Cardin, this is my baby sister, screw this up…" she raised a fist to his face.

"Don't worry. She'll be perfectly fine." he replied with his hands up.

"She'd better be." Yang glared before boarding the airship.

"Okay, I love you buh-bye!" Ruby waved her arm.

Both watched the ship go up into the air and away from them.

"Okay Ruby, let's head back to your room and sit quietly until she get's back, alright with you?"

Ruby slowly smiled, raising a leg before dashing off.

"Ruby!" Cardin chased after her. He saw her run into the cafeteria and followed her. "Ruby!"

He got hit in the face by a pie courtesy of the red hooded girl who was now laughing at him.

"Classic!" she bends backward as she laughed harder.

Cardin wiped the cream his eyes and glared at the girl before running at her.

"Wuh-oh." she ran. She raced by Nora and Ren who were cuddling on the bench and got an idea.

"Hey! Get back here Ruby!"

"Nora! Cardin is gay and he wants to take Ren from you!"

"What!" Nora's eye twitched. She pulled her hammer out and swung just as Ruby ducked under it and the hammer sent Cardin flying away. "Hands off, he's mine!"

Cardin made an indent in the wall as Ruby snickered. "Sorry Nora, I got Cardin confused with someone else."

"Just as long as they stay from Ren, everything will be just fine." replied Nora putting her weapon away before dragging Ren out.

Cardin groaned as he fell to the floor. "I hate that girl."

"Aw, well I love you Cardin." she said standing over him.

He growled and stood up to try and grab her.

Ruby sidestepped and Cardin fell to the floor as Ruby laughed. "Buh-bye."

She used her Semblance and ran out as Cardin got back to his feet with a pissed off expression. "When I get my hands on you!" he ran out after her.

Ruby giggled and saw a red on the floor marker before a lightbulb went off in her head. She grabbed it just as Cardin spotted her.

"There you are you!" he yelled running at her.

She ran off until she turned a corner and put her back to the wall and stretching out her leg.

Cardin turned and found himself tripping over her leg.

Ruby popped the cap from the market a wrote something on his forehead before dashing off again.

Cardin groaned and pushed himself back up. He looked at his reflection in the window and saw LOSER written all across his forehead

"That little brat." he growled."That's it, no more mister nice guy. I'm calling in backup."

Ruby meanwhile had made it to the dorm room of her team and looked over it again for her weapon.

"Come on, where did Yang put you?"

She looked over at Weiss' suitcase and grinned.

"Ah ha." she opened it, only to find it full of frilly gowns and jars of Dust.

"No Crescent Rose, but she won't mind if I borrow some Dust." grinned Ruby grabbing some random jars.

"Okay Cardin, let me see if I got this right." Russell spoke up. "The blonde brute that repeatedly kicked your ass three ways to last week put you in charge of her psycho sister?"

"Yeah." Cardin replied as he looked around for Ruby. "And if anything happens to her Yang will probably serve my sorry ass to the Grimm."

"Chill. We find her, lock her in a room, and just wait till her sister comes back. Speaking of which, have you seen the knockers on her? Wow!"

"Knock it off you moron and keep looking."

"Yoohoo!"

Cardin turned and spotted her.

"You can't catch me!"

"Quit while you're ahead you little rugrat. You're outnumbered and outgunned."

"You gonna come quietly? Or do we have to make you?" asked Sky.

"EAT MY SKIDS!" she ran off again.

Team CRDL took off after her. "If Yang gets back and I get in trouble, I'm taking you idiots down with me."

"Don't worry. We got her." grinned Russell with a cocky grin.

"There!" Sky pointed forward.

"Let's get her!" Russell ran towards Ruby

Ruby just grinned, making Cardin stop him.

"She's just baiting us. She wants us to follow." frowned Cardin.

"Dude, she's unarmed and half our size." Dove pointed out "What's she gonna do, drop a piano on us?"

"Not a bad idea." grinned Ruby writing that down on a notepad before putting it away. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I got her!" Russell ran at her.

"No, wait!" Cardin cried out.

Russell was in arm's length of Ruby before he started floating up.

"Woah, hey, what the heck is this!"

"A little something from Weiss." she grinned holding up a container of Dust. "Gravity Dust."

"She covered the floor in it!" Sky pointed to the floor where said dust was laid out in front of Ruby.

"Yes I did. WEEEEE!" She floated up. "This is fun!"

"Grab her!" ordered Cardin.

"On it!"

His other two teammates ran forward, but stopped when they got near the edge of the Dust field.

"What are waiting for, get up there!" Cardin shoved them.

"AH!" they cried out before they started floating.

"I like you, your silly." Ruby laughed.

"Damn it!"

"Okay, I'm bored now." she descended to the floor.

"That's it!" Cardin didn't run, but he did chuck his club at her.

"Woah!" she ducked down avoiding the weapon.

"Come here!" he screamed running at her. He followed her outside. but lost sign of her.

"Now where'd she go?" Cardin looked around. It was then he noticed Dr. Oobleck walking by. "Prof. Oobleck!"

"It's Doctor, what is it Mr. Winchester?" asked the professor.

"Did you see Ruby go by?"

"As a matter of fact I just ran into her. She was asking which areas had largest Grimm population, which in this time of year would be the emerald forest, and after I told her she just ran off."

"Oh fuck!" he cursed running past Oobleck.

"Language!" the teacher shouted as the boy ran off.

Cardin ignored him and headed down a shortcut to the forest. "Why would she even go to the forest? She doesn't even have a weapon."

As he reached it, he tried to stay low and near the bushes.

"Man, if I knew she was suicidal I would have tied her up to the bed." he whispered.

He slowly walked deeper in while keeping an eye and ear out for her.

"Where is she? I know she's speedy and all, but her Aura has to have some limits." Before he could say anything further suddenly heard the sound of growling. "Crap!"

He started running while hearing the sound of several paws hitting the ground behind him.

"That little menace is gonna be the death of me!"

He kept running and stopped when he saw a group of Ursa in front of him. He turned, running through some bushes and nearly down a steep hill.

He hid behind a tree as the Grimm lunged from the bushes and went rolling down the hill. "Whew." his scroll started going off and reached down to answer it.

"What is it?"

"Cardin we found her, she's in the courtyard eating candy."

"WHAT! But she was suppose to be in the Emerald Forest!" that's when Cardin started to think. Oobleck never said she went in, only that she ran off.

"RUUUUBBBYYYYY!" shouted Cardin.

Back at Beacon, the red hooded girl was flicking candy corn from her hand and into her mouth.

"Do we grab her?" whispered Sky.

"She's just sitting there." Dove added.

"Let's surround her and make sure she doesn't have any more tricks."

They nodded and spread out.

Ruby watched as the boys surrounded her like that were no big deal She kept popping candy corn into her mouth without moving. "You guys don't quit easy do you? I like that in a guy."

"Charge!" shouted Sky before they ran at her.

Ruby easily avoided them, dropping the candy.

They ran into each other and landed in a pile together with Ruby smiling.

"You really need to work on a better strategy than that."

"RUBY!"

Ruby turned to see Cardin huffing with several scrapes all over his body.

"Wow, you figured out my fake out trick sooner than I expected."

"That's it! I don't care what Yang does to me! You're dead!" he shouted running at her.

She used her semblance and ran off again. "Can't catch me!"

Cardin though couldn't stop and ended up crashing into the pile of his team.

"Let's play a new game, hide and seek, you're it."

Cardin and his team pushed themselves up and were getting tired of this.

His scroll went off again and he angrily reached for it. "WHAT!"

"Something wrong Cardin?" came Yang's voice.

"Gah! Yang! N-No! Nothing's wrong, what makes you think that?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"Well for one, you just screamed. Also, I sometimes get this feeling that something is wrong. Is ruby okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. I'm making sure to keep an extra sharp eye on her."

"Good, because it's taking a bit longer for them to find the part I need. At the least I should be back in half an hour tops. So bring Ruby to the landing station around then, and Cardin? Don't make me come looking for you, got it?"

"Yes Yang." he got out before the call ended. "We gotta find that brat, fast!"

The team spread out looking high and low, low and high yet they couldn't find hide nor hare of her.

"Where the hell is she?" growled Russell.

"Not to be the barer of bad news, but we only got five minutes before Miss Blonde and Busty gets back." said Dove.

"Then think! Where would she hide?" Sky questioned

"It's hopeless." Cardin rested his head in his hands.

"Maybe she went back to her room?" suggested Dove.

"No, wherever she is there won't be time to get her to Yang. I might as well get the beating over with."

"Wow, that's actually brave of you Cardin." spoke Sky.

"And you three are coming with me."

"What?!"

"I meant what I said about taking you down with me. Now are you going to take it like men or cower like spineless dogs?"

His team traded a glance before groaning.

They walked to the landing station, noticing the approaching airship. It landed as they saw the ramp come down with Yang walking down.

"Hey Yang." Cardin spoke nervously.

"Hey Cardin. Where's Ruby?"

"Uh… well you see… the thing is… um… the guys and I…"

"Here I am!"

All five turned and saw Ruby behind Cardin and his team taking a bite of a celery stick.

"Ruby, are you actually eating a vegetable?" Yang questioned.

"Yup!"

"Wow, nice work Cardin," Yang patted him on the back. "Not even I can get her to eat anything green and leafy."

"Heh, well you know." chuckled Cardin with relief along with the rest of his team.

"Come on Ruby, I'll go get your scythe for you." Yang walked forward.

"Yay!"

"And now that I know you'll be in reliable hands, I can make more trips into town."

"Wait, what?" Cardin said.

"You guys have made so much of an impression on her that I know you can look after her when I go out. Be sure to keep next weekend open alright?"

Cardin and his team just stood there while they turned to see Ruby smiling, but they could have swore it became a devious grin with small devil horns popping out of her hair.

"Let's go Ruby."

"Okay!"

The two sisters walked away, leaving the four boys who then fell to the ground.

"Cardin?" Dove spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"I think I just saw my own death."


	9. Chapter 8 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Team RWBY strolled through the streets of vale looking around at the decorations for the Vytal festival.

"Mmmm, I can't wait." smiled Ruby with a little drool.

"It's going to be _wonderful._ " Weiss smiled.

"I can't believe you're smiling. It's the apocalypse!" Ruby cried out backing up.

"How can I not smile? The four great kingdoms coming together. Dancing! Parades! And best of all the, tournament!"

"And sugary food!" Ruby threw in with her mouth salivating.

"I gotta say, this year's festival might be one of the best." Yang spoke.

That's when they spotted a Dust shop with police tape around it.

"Hey, I know that place!" Ruby said.

"It's where I got the Dust Crystal in my necklace."

"Please tell me you won't try to get more." Blake spoke up.

"Not unless they're are more robbers to cut up. That's how I got this one. I wonder if they made it to the hospital?" Ruby thought out loud tapping her chin. "They were bleeding an awful lot."

"If not their obituaries would be in the news." spoke Weiss with a grimace.

"Keep it down Ruby." whispered Yang. "With police around, we don't need them taking you in."

"Relax Yang, they attacked me first so it was technically self-defense." the younger girl stated. "You should know by now that the long arm of the law can't catch me. Especially since I know my way around it."

"Just because you've been lucky so far doesn't mean one of them might recognize you and try to take you away." replied Yang with worry and paranoia.

"You worry too much." remarked Ruby.

"By the way, why are we here at the docks?" Blake asked seeing they were near the water which smelled of fish and made her sigh in content.

"I want to be the first person to greet the other candidates when they get here. That way it will show we are of proper respect and manners." replied Weiss.

"Hey stop you!"

The group turned to see two policemen chasing after a male teen with blonde hair, opened white shirt, and had a light yellow monkey tail. He jumped and climbed up a lamp post.

"Okay, so I stowed away on a boat big deal." the faunus said to them.

"That's not the only reason we have to bring you in." Said one of the officers. "We believe the recent robberies of local Dust shops may have been committed by the White Fang. All faunus are to be brought in for questioning."

"Yeah, not gonna happen." the male jumped from the post and booked it down the dock and up the stairs to the streets where Ruby and her team watched. "Ladies." he nodded running past them while winking at Blake as the police tried to catch up.

Ruby waited till they were far away before turning to Blake with a grin and pulled out a flag. "I ship you!"

"Ruby!" Yang glared before letting out a sigh. "You think he's competing in the tournament?" she asked.

"Let follow him and find out!" Ruby ran after the Faunus

"Ruby wait!" Yang called before taking off after her sister.

Blake didn't listen to her as she was in deep thought before snapping out of her stupor and followed her team.

Ruby ran along the street following the faunus boy and as she turned a corner she bumped into someone.

Her team caught up and looked down to see Ruby landed on top of some girl with orange hair and a bow in her hair.

"There he is." Weiss pointed at the Faunus just as he jumped onto a building and disappeared. "No! He got away."

"Ruby, you alright?" Yang asked helping her sister up.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about her," Ruby pointed to the girl. "She's not moving much."

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" greeted the girl with a smile as she laid on the ground.

Ruby bent her head to the side to look at her. "Uh… hi?"

"Sorry my sister bumped into you." apologized Yang.

"Oh that is quite alright, everything is fine." she replied cheerfully.

"Oh good. I was worried I gave someone a concussion, again." smiled Ruby.

"Do you need help getting up?" Blake asked.

"...No need. I am able to do so." The girl stood back up without losing her smile. "Hello, my name is Penny. It's so nice to meet you."

"You can call me Ruby." the hooded girl smiled. "And this is my sister Yang."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"It's so nice to meet you."

"You already said that." Blake stated.

"...So I did!"

"Well, sorry about my sister running into you." spoke Yang as she and her team turned and started walking away.

"Okay, I love you, buh-bye!" Ruby waved.

Penny's eyes widened as the group kept walking.

"Well, she was….weird." commented Yang in a low tone.

"I don't know, I kinda like her." Ruby smiled with her arms behind her head.

"Well let's see if we can find that Faunus thief." spoke up Weiss before they stopped.

"You don't even know if he's responsible for those robberies." defended Blake.

"I know what most Faunus do all too well. Lying, cheating, stealing, and murdering are all just a few of the things I can name at the top of my head." the heiress spoke with a frown.

"So all the negative remarks about them are all you know, right? They are like that because people are always treating them like dirt." Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Oh please, my family has been at war with the Faunus for years. A real war with actual bloodshed."

"Maybe if your father wasn't a cold monster, we wouldn't despise him with every fiber of our being." growled Blake.

"We?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Blake realized her mistake and looked away.

"You're a Faunus." Yang stepped up.

Blake's head snapped up while Weiss and Ruby let out silent gasps.

"I've seen your bow twitch from time to time. And don't say it's the wind cause I've seen it move inside the school. It would also explain why you hate Weiss."

"Is that true?" Ruby looked to Blake.

"And if it is?" Blake questioned with a glare.

"..."

"That's what I thought." Blake started running from them without looking back.

"Blake wait!" Yang called out. But her cry fell on deaf ears.

"You know, I always did have the odd urge to pet her head for some reason." remarked Ruby. "Let's let her be alone for a while."

"It all makes sense now." Weiss muttered to herself.

"Huh?" The two looked at her.

"Why she's always against me, always glaring at me, and now for that Faunus. Now I understand." She crossed her arm. "The white fang have caused a lot of problems for my family. They've stolen, cheated and murdered people I knew."

"So I guess that means we've hit an obstacle." commented Yang.

"Well once Blake settles down, we can talk about it over cookies and milk." Said Ruby. "And Weiss you are going to be nice to her and get along. Even if I have to lock you in the dorm room."

"You better not eat all of the cookies." joked Yang.

Blake continues to run until she found a deserted area. She looked around and saw she was the only one around. Her hands went to her bow and removed it. On top of her head were a pair of black cat ears. She wiped away a tear as she put her back to the wall and slid down on the verge of crying.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow."

Blake looked up on a nearby post and saw the Faunus male from before sitting on it.

"Wanna hang out?" he asked with a smile.

Back at Beacon during this time is where we see Nora and Ren cuddling under the bed sheets without any clothes on.

"Mhh. God I love Kama Sutra." sighed Nora as she had her forehead to Ren's

Ren nodded while rubbing her back while tickling her side a little making her giggle and squirm.

"Ren quit!" she said to him with a small shove before moving to sit up. "As much as I don't wanna stop, even we need to take a break and get out of bed." she said stretching her arms. "Jaune and Pyrrha might come back from training any minute."

He nodded as Nora stood up and he gave her ass a quick slap.

"Eep!" she looked back with a playful glare. "Now cut that out or you'll get me started again."

He gave a playful shrug while she moved to start getting dressed. He knocked one of his boots over and a knife slipped out on the floor.

Nora turned and saw it while Ren picked it up both with a grim expressions as they looked down at the weapon. "I wish you would find a better place to store that. It always kills the mood." Nora said sadly before walking over to the dresser.

He nodded before putting it back into his boot before he started getting dressed himself.

The minute Nora opened the top drawer her eyes fell on a green kimono with flowers and her trademark logo. She felt a wave of melancholy hit her while reaching in to trail her hand across the fabric.

After getting his pants on he walked over to her and pkaced his arms on her shoulders.

"I never get tired of how this feels." she spoke without looking at him while holding the kimono up. "If it weren't for you and your family...I'd still be on the streets digging through trash for my next meal."

He moved closer and kissed her neck while hugging her from behind.

(Flashback)

A young Nora sat in a corner curled in a ball. She was dressed in ratty clothes and covered in dirt and grime. She was looking at her feet while hearing footsteps come closer. She looked up to see a younger version of Ren with carrying a tray of food with a man and woman at his sides.

"Here you go." he smiled setting it down in front of her. "Eat up."

She looked at the food and quickly grabbed it by the hand full and scarfed it down. She focused on getting as much as she could into her mouth while chewing when she had to while swallowed the rest as fast as she could.

Ren turned to the man and woman. "Can we keep her?"

"Ren, she's not a dog you'd see out there. She's a little girl who needs help." spoke the woman with a frown. "But yes, she can stay, if she wants."

Nora finished eating the food while licking bits from her fingers before seeing the man look down at her, making her feel nervous.

"If you want to stay with us young one you will have to pull your own weight and help with the chores." he spoke in a serious tone without looking away. "Is that understood?"

Nora looked at the tray of food and at the smiling Ren before looking up at the man. "Y...Yes."

The man smiled and patted her on the head. "Now then, what is your name?"

"Nora, Nora Valkyrie."

"I'm Lie Ren, wanna be friends?" asked Ren with excitement.

"Friends?" she spoke in surprise.

"Mhm." he nodded then crouched down and held a hand out to her.

She looked at it and reached out slowly before gripping his.

"Welcome to the family Nora." the woman said as she smiled.

(End flashback)

Nora sighed in nostalgia while holding the Kimono. "Sweet memories."

Ren nodded while pecking her on the cheek and rubbed her bare back comfortingly.

"Thanks Ren, you always know what to do." she said feeling small tears well up in her eyes. "I miss them too."

He rubbed her shoulder before they started hearing footsteps coming.

"Uh oh, Jaune, Pyrrha!"spoke Nora in panic. "We need to get dressed, now!"

"You know I think I'm getting use to training," said Jaune. "my muscles aren't as sore as they normally are."

"That's good, the less they hurt the more your body's getting use to it." said Pyrrha reaching for the door knob.

"So when do I get the abs?" smirked Jaune.

"In time." she smiled and opened the door. She saw Ren and Nora dressed this time, but was surprised at what Nora was wearing. "Wow, what a gorgeous kimono Nora."

"Heh, thanks." she smiled with the kimono on her body. "It's something I had lying around."

The weekend passed and Blake had not returned. In that time, Weiss had some time to think about the fact her teammate was a Faunus.

They were heading back into Vale aboard an airbus.

"We should go find her." Yang said.

"You read my mind sis." spoke Ruby.

"She can just take care of herself." spoke Weiss while looking ahead.

"Are you crazy? She's our teammate." Yang frowned at Weiss.

"She's a member of the white fang!" the heiress shot back. "I felt so dirty I showered for two hours."

"Wow, so not only are you a spoiled brat but also racist? Not cool Weiss." spoke Ruby without any humor in her voice.

Weiss only glared before looking away while crossing her arms.

Elsewhere at a local cafe, Blake was sitting at a table with the Faunus boy across from her. "So you wanna know more about me?"

"Well I didn't ask you here just for a regular date. I'd rather save that for later." She hardens her glare at him.

"Okay, not the best way to start our first conversation after two days of silence." he scratched his head. "Why don't you tell me and I'll just shut up?"

Blake sighed and gathered her courage. "I'm part of the true white fang."

The boy nearly choked on his tea and patted his chest before getting it down the right pipe.

"In all honesty, I'm probably one of the only ones left."

"Wait, what do you mean _true_ White Fang?" the boy asked.

"The White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus, but despite the promise of equality, the Faunus were still subjected to discrimination and hate. Still treated as lower creatures by humanity. The white Fang rose up as the voice of our people and I was always at the front."

"So you basically grew up in the group?"

"Yes, but after a change in leadership five years ago thing got bad."

"How so?"

"Our peaceful protests turned violent, we started stealing from companies that used Faunus labor and the worst of it was, it was working. The humans respected us, but only out of fear. The organisation I grew up in was no longer the White Fang I knew so I left. I still keep to the old ways like some others do, hoping more will come around.

"No luck I take it?"

"No, some might say I strayed from the path, but it's them who have strayed away."

"Harsh."

"You don't know the half of it. I still reach out to other Faunus hoping to find someone who remembers what our fight is about, equality among the humans. So far the few I have found are too afraid to fight.

"Well you might have just talked one into joining with you." he smiled.

This made Blake look at him in surprise. "What?"

"I'm in."

A smile crept onto her face and she reached a hand out to him. "Well then welcome to the White Fang, brother."

"Thanks." he grinned shaking her hand. "Sun Wukong of the White Fang, it's gonna take some getting use to."

"Well it's just gonna get harder for us from here on out." Blake spoke while stirring her drink.

"Have you told your friends yet?" asked Sun.

Blake looked down in shame.

"Blaaake!" Ruby called out as she, Weiss, and yang walked through the streets.

"Come on out Blake!" Yang called out.

"Oh, you know who might be able to help?" Weiss questioned. "The police!"

"Oh please. What are they gonna do? Ask questions? Conduct a search? Hah!" Ruby scoffed. "They're no help at all."

"It was just a suggestion." huffed Weiss.

"Focus you two." Yang reminded them. "We should get her side of the story before we jump to any crazy conclusions."

"Aw, but I had several." Ruby pouted pulling out a small stack of papers.

" _I_ think that when we hear it you'll realize _I_ was right." Weiss remarked.

"Shut it." Yang glared before she resumed looking around for Blake.

As they continued walking, they spotted Penny approaching from just ahead.

"Penny. have you see our friend Blake?" Ruby asked.

The girl merely blinked and walked up to Ruby looking her in the eye before bringing her hands to the sides of the hooded girls head.

"Uh, Penny what-"

None of them anticipated what happened next as Penny pressed her lips to Ruby's.

Yang and Weiss dropped their jaws while Ruby was surprised briefly before closing her eyes and returning the kiss.

"Mhhh."

"Nononononono!" Yang pulled Ruby away and pushed penny back.

"Aw, but I was enjoying that!" pouted Ruby.

"You're already messed up as it is. I don't think I can handle you going all lezbo." Yang spoke. "And as for you, what the hell was that about!"

"I'm sorry. I was only returning Ruby's affections."

"What? You kissed her!"

"Two days prior she said that she loved me." penny clarified.

Yang and Weiss turned to Ruby who tapped her chin. "Oh! You mean when I said 'Okay, I love you, Buh-bye' right?" questioned the blonde

"Precisely!" beamed Penny.

"She says that to everyone when she says good bye, she doesn't really mean she's in love with them." Yang corrected.

"Is this true?" Penny asked Ruby.

"Yeah," she said scratching the back of her head. "sorry if you got mixed up."

"Oh…. alright." Penny stepped away while losing her smile.

"But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

Penny stopped and looked back "Friends?"

"Yeah." Ruby smiled.

"Sen-sational!" Penny pulled Ruby into a hug.

Ruby happily hugged back. "But right now we have to find Blake."

"Oh, the girl with the cat ears?"

Yang laughed a little.

"What cat ears? She wears a bo _ooohhh."_

"That would explain why she eats so much tuna." said Weiss.

Ruby squealed a little with joy.

"What's wrong?" asked Yang.

"BLAKE IS A KITTY CAT!" Ruby said before she started bouncing around them as she giggled.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Weiss with a raised eyebrow. "Besides the usual."

"Ruby alway wanted a cat." Yang sighed.

"OOOHHH! Maybe she and Zwei can be best friends!" squealed Ruby jumping up and down.

"Zwei?"

"Can we just go look for Blake!" Yang shouted.

Ruby nodded. "Let's go."

Back with Sun and Blake, both were near a shipping harbor.

"You really think they'll show?" Sun asked.

"Positive." Blake replied.

"So if we're the True White Fang what do we call these guys?" asked Sun with curiosity.

"Blood Fang." Blake spoke with a darker tone as she hardened her gaze.

Sun nodded at the name. "It fits them."

"There, see them? Looks like they're already here unloading the cargo." spoke Blake pointing down to where the Faunus were unloading crates.

"Wonder what is it."

"The crest on the boxes belongs to the Schnee Dust Company. It doesn't make sense, why do they need so much Dust?"

"Beats me."

The wind started blowing around them and they looked up to see a large Bullhead flying over them. It descended down before the hatch opened up.

Torchwick stepped out swinging his cane. "Alright ya crazy animals let's get this stuff loaded! And make it fast, we're not exactly the most inconspicuous band of thieves at the moment."

"This isn't right," Blake stood. "The Blood Fang would never take orders from a human especially, a man like him." she unsheathed her Gambol Shroud and stepped off the roof.

Torchwick watched as the Faunus loaded the cargo into the ship, but suddenly found a blade put up next to his neck.

"Nobody move!" spoke Blake with narrowed eyes.

The white fang members turned and held their swords or guns up at the intruder.

"Woah! Take it easy little lady." spoke Roman while sounding relaxed even in this position.

The blade came closer to his throat. "This is a new low. Taking orders from Scum like him? How Much lower will the Blood Fang stoop?"

"Blood Fang? Little girl, you are really slow on the draw. This is the _White_ Fang." Torchwick mocked.

"No, they have strayed from the path of the White Fang. The White Fang fought for equality, not destruction. They have disgraced and stained themselves with Blood. They are Blood Fang." scowled Blake.

"And what would you know? You're the same as me." grinned Torchwick.

"I am nothing like you." she removed her bow. "I am one of the last of the true White Fang."

The Faunus slightly lowered their weapons as they took a moment to think over what she said.

"Now tell me, what is your big plan?"

"You don't really get it, do you? You're outnumbered." That was the moment two more Bullheads rose up in the air. Torchwick fired his cane at Blake's feet creating a large explosion. He jumped away from her while the Blood Fang members held their weapons back up at Blake.

The rest of team RWBY and Penny turned around upon hearing the noise. Seeing as smoke started rising from the bay.

"I'm thinking that's where we wanna go." said Ruby the girls started running towards the commotion.

Blake was dazed from the blast, but relatively in hurt, she gasped and rolled out of the way of Torchwick's continued attacks.

The Blood Fang members were about to shoot, but Sun jumped in and started punching and kicking them before they could interfere. "Ha! that's one for the White Fang!"

"You're not the brightest banana of the bunch, are you, kid?" Torchwick spoke up pointing to the ships above.

The Bullheads opened and more members of tge Blood fang jumped out.

"Great." groaned Sun. He pulled out a collapsible red staff and beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Torchwick meanwhile was firing at Blake with said girl rolling away from each blast and getting closer.

"Hey, do I know you?" came a familiar voice that made Torchwick's stump act up.

He slowly turned his head and reeled back at seeing the familiar face of Ruby who lit up at seeing his face.

"Now I remember! I cut off your arm! Guess you weren't able to get it back, huh?" she snickered.

"YOU!" the red head man ignored Blake and aimed his cane at the girl who did this to him and started frantically firing at her. "Bloody Rose." he growled.

"That's my nickname, don't wear it out!" she cheered while dodging the blasts with ease as she held Crescent Rose. "And that's my big sister." she pointed to the side.

Torchwick turned and watched as Yang walked towards him while cracking her knuckles.

"Normally I'd offer an apology to my sister's victims, but in your case, I'll make an exception." she threw a punch sending him flying.

Blake was surprised to see Yang and Ruby and turned to see Weiss already freezing several of the Blood Fang members to the ground.

"A thank you would be appreciated." spoke the heiress seeing Blake look at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blake asked.

"Looking for our teammate maybe you know her. Dark hair, moody, answers to the name Blake. You seen her?" Ruby chuckled.

"Well why'd you bring her?" Blake asked gesturing to Weiss.

"Well this is Schnee Dust Company property after all." Weiss said.

Torchwick managed to get up and grabbed his cane and pointed it at Ruby. "Die you brat!" A sword came flying and knocked it from his hand. He cried out from the pain and turned his head. There stood Penny looking angry with swords floating around her.

"No one hurts my friend."

"Grah, forget this. Fall back!" he retrieved his cane and headed back to his Bullhead.

"Oh no you don't !" Ruby dashed over, scythe ready, and swung at his right leg.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as everyone watched his leg fly onto the ground and his blood went spraying onto the concrete.

"That was for Blake."

Weiss, Blake, Sun, and Penny were wide-eyed while Yang slapped her forehead.

He crawled into the Bullhead as it took off. "Okay, I love you, buh-bye!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in not only pain, but anger with some fear in there. "First my arm and now my leg!?"

One of the pilots rushed back to tend to his wound.

"Well that was fun." Ruby smiled at the others.

"You just cut that guy's leg off, and you call that fun!?" asked Sun with disbelief.

"You bet your tail I do!" Ruby's maniacal laughter rang through the air.

Sun flinched and quickly moved his tail out of sight hearing that.

"Well I think that's enough 'fun' for one night. But for you two..." Yang grabbed Weiss and dragged her over to Blake. "You need to talk."

Weiss and Blake looked at each other before Weiss sighed. "...Thank you for stopping those thieves." She said.

Yang face palmed at her words. "Apologize you dummy!"

"Oh fine!" Weiss took a deep breath. "I… apologize for my harsh words."

"And?" Ruby urged.

"And we would like to hear your side of the story." Weiss said.

"And?"

"And what? I apologized."

"Yeah she's just being annoying." Yang spoke.

"Hey, wait a sec." Ruby said as she looked around "Where's Penny?" she asked noticing the girl was nowhere in sight

"Don't know. She must have left when that dude got away." Yang assumed.

Near by Penny was being lead to a car by another girl.

"You shouldn't keep running off. You'll only get me and yourself in trouble." said the other girl.

"Sorry." Penny looked back remembering what she just saw. 'Ruby.'

Back in there Dorm, Blake explained everything to them

"So you and that Sun guy are basically making your own group?" asked Ruby.

"No, we are the true White Fang. The ones we encounter are what we call, Blood Fang."

"They better not be trying to take my nickname." growled Ruby.

"Easy there _Bloody Rose._ " Yang said to her sister. "It's what Blake calls them."

"Recruiting Sun was the only real step up I had, but that won't stop the Blood Fang."

"Don't worry. If we have to fight them again, they'll be small fry." spoke Weiss.

All eyes fell on her.

"So all of a sudden you're being supportive?" Yang questioned.

"I might be against what the White Fan-sorry, the Blood Fang have become, but that doesn't mean I hate Faunus who are trying to be peaceful or are just neutral. I got caught up in ranting and wasn't clear earlier which is my fault. Besides, a certain someone said that we can reach our dreams together." Weiss looked to Ruby.

"Me?" she asked pointing to herself.

"Of course you, oh and I nearly forgot." Weiss went to her bed and pulled out an envelope from underneath her pillow "I ordered these a while back. They arrived yesterday, but with how crazy things have been… just open it." she said holding it out.

"Yay!" Ruby snatched the envelope and broke the seal before reaching in and pulling out four patches. Her eyes widened when she recognised them. "My team crest?"

"I decided to make it official and had those made so we can wear them on our outfits."

"Weiss you're the best!" Ruby launched herself and glomped onto Weiss into a bear hug while kicking her feet.

"It was... nothing." she got out as she was being crushed.

"Alright, time for bed." spoke Yang prying Ruby off Weiss and dragging her to their bed.

"Wait! I need to do one more thing!"

"What is it?" Blake asked.

Ruby slipped out of her sister's grip and jumped onto Blake's bed before quickly swiping the bow off, revealing her ears and making Ruby gasp. "KITTY!" she cried and tackled Blake.

Blake tried to push her off, but Ruby grabbed her ears and started rubbing them with stars in her eyes. "RUBY!"

Yang walked over and pulled Ruby away who was flailing around. "You can play with Blake's ears tomorrow. Sleep now."

"Okay, okay." Ruby relented as she and Yang crawled under the sheets as did Blake and Weiss before they shut the light off.

As they all snuggled under the sheets to sleep, Ruby stared at Blake's form.

'I shall cuddle thee.'


	10. Chapter 9 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 9

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Currently the previous Dust shop was getting a sign put up by the owner who finally got the damages repaired.

He gave a nod upon finishing his work and began climbing down the latter, but that's when he accidentally bumped into a green haired girl.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm such a klutz."

The old man just nodded with a smile to show it was alright.

"Could you tell me where to find this shop?" she held up a slip of paper with writing on it. "I think I might be lost."

He nodded and pointed her the way without a word.

The two parted ways and she smirked holding up the man's wallet.

"I knew you were lost." remarked a Grey haired male leaning against the side of a building as she passed him.

"Shut your mouth Mercury." she took out the money and ditched the wallet.

"Sorry, not my style." he shrugged. "So where is this place?"

"Just a few blocks. Try to keep up." replied the girl.

"Ugh, this place is such a drag." Mercury groaned

"I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse cultures-"

"And plenty of dopes easy to pickpocket, right?" continued Mercury as they walked down the street.

"That's every city." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ooh Emerald, master thief, please don't take my money. I barely have enough to get by." Mercury put on a dramatic display before smirking.

The girl named Emerald growled and continued walking.

"Huh, you're no fun today." sighed Mercury.

The two then walked into a shop that was stocked with shelve of books. Emerald rang the bell on the counter.

"Be right there." A man with black hair and sideburns and a red flannel shirt walks out backward carrying a stack of books. Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade", home to every book under the sun! How can I…" he faltered after seeing his customer "help you?"

"Do you have any copies of the their and the butcher?"

"Yes we do."

"That's great."

"Would you...like a copy?"

"No just wondering."

 _*BAM*_ Mercury slammed a book closed.

"Oh! Oh! What about, Violet's Garden, in paperback?"

"He's got it, hard back too." Mercury answered

"Hmm, options are nice." mused Emerald.

"Eh, no pictures." Mercury tossed the book. "Got any comics?"

"Up front." replied the store owner.

"What...about… Third Crusade?"

"Um…...I….don't believe we carry that one." he replied, feeling nervous from both their stares at him.

"Oh?" Mercury slams a book shut.

"What was this place called again?" asked Emerald leaning on the counter.

"Tukson's book trade."

"And you're Tukson?"

"That's right."

"So I take it you're the one who came up with the catch phrase?"

"Yes."

"And what is it again?" asked Mercury.

Tukson sighed. "Tukson's book trade, with every book under the sun."

"Except third crusade." said Emerald

"It's just a catchphrase."

"It's false advertising." frowned Mercury.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Tukson." spoke Emerald as Mercury activated one switch at a time, dimming the lights to try and keep this unnoticed from outside. "Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear you're moving to Vacuo.

The owner started getting tense.

"You know who we are, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

Mercury walked over just as Emerald asked "So, are you going to fight back?"

"...Yes!" Claws popped out of his fingers as the two back away slightly. He jumped onto the counter and crouched before jumping and taking a swipe at Emerald but she dodges. He looks forward and is surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves.

All went white before it showed Mercury and Emerald walking out of the bookstore.

"What's with that." commented Emerald seeing the comic in Mercury's hand.

"Eh, I like the pictures." repled Mercury.

As he closed it the screen went black and slowly showed pictures in a book with a man with a blade strapped on his back.

Looking over said book was Blake Belladonna

"What's up Blake?" asked Yang sitting next to her.

"N-Nothing just going over some notes from last semester." the faunus replied and closed the book.

"Alright." Yang nodded before turning her head and catching a pea flung by Nora.

"Didn't your mothers tell you not to play with your food?" Weiss spoke sternly to both girls.

Those words hit Yang hard as Nora dropped the pea she was about to fling and looked down solemnly.

"Weiss," Yang looked to her. "Next time you want to say things like that, make sure the person, or people, actually has a mother."

Weiss blinked and looked down as she saw Yang give her a hard glare. "Sorry."

"Yang, where's Ruby?" Blake asked feeling somewhat on edge not knowing where said girl was.

That's when said girl slammed a large binder on the table with a smile. "Hi!"

"Ruby, where were you?" asked Yang.

"Sisters, friends… Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss called.

"Time is short, every second that passes by is a second waisted."

"Do I even want to ask?" Blake asked.

"Today we're going to start off the next semester with a bang!"

"Oh no." spoke Jaune ready to take cover under the table.

"After classes, we head into the Emerald Forest and push our minds and bodies beyond the limit."

"Wait, you want us to train?" asked Weiss.

"Not just train, live. We'll never advanced beyond what we can do if we don't push ourselves."

"Have you been binging on sweets?" Yang crossed her arms

"No. I'm saving that for graduation." she drooled at the amount of sugary treats she had in store for that day. "All in favor?"

Yang smiled and raised her hand first. "Aye."

"Aye." Blake Shrugs.

"I think you just want to indulge in your sadistic desires." Weiss pointed out.

"Weiss, I am shocked you would say that. I am nothing short of an angel." Ruby put her hands together while smiling as a halo appeared over her head.

"Fallen angel is more like it." spoke the white haired girl as a pie hit her in the face. Her team and team JNPR snickered as the pan fell on the table and Weiss wiped some of the pie from her eyes and saw Nora whistling innocently

"Alright, you wanna do that? Fine. It's. On."

Outside, Sun was speaking to a boy with blue hair as they walked around.

"Man that's harsh." commented the blue haired boy.

"I know. Just because I stowed away on a boat the cops thought I was a criminal."

"Well that is technically a crime." remarked the boy.

"I can't wait for you to meet Blake she's awesome." Sun said with a smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you got it bad for her."

"Well she is kinda cute." Sun admitted. "Oh and another thing, but you can't tell anybody, ever. Not even Scarlett.

"Chill, I'm not gonna."

Sun looked around and gestured his friend to come closer.

The boy leaned in closer.

"We're, both members of the White Fang." Sun whispered.

"WHAT?!"

"Keep it down Neptune." the monkey Faunus spoke through his teeth.

"Are you out of your mind? You know how much trouble you're gonna be in with them." Neptune whispered back.

"I don't mean those guys. I mean the true White Fang, the one who still want peace with humans?"

"...ok, you need to be more clear and add in ALL the details." Neptune replied.

"Well for one we call the other guys the Blood Fang." Sun spoke. "Blake left after things started getting… uh?"

"What? What is it?" asked Neptune as his friend looked like he was staring at something.

"Well you seen what they are now, and for some reason they're stealing all the Dust they can find, but for what, we have no clue."

"Gonna be hard from the sounds of it."

"Yeah, especially with just the two of us being the only members."

As they walked into the school, they saw the students fleeing past them.

"That can't be good." Neptune spoke.

They ran to the cause and got to the cafeteria. Where teams JNPR and RWBY were locked in an intense food fight.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be! Delicious!" cried Ruby crushing a milk carton while pointing to team JNPR. "Attack!"

"AAHH!" cried her team as they charged.

"So those are your new friends?" asked Neptune.

"Technically speaking, yeah."

Nora jumped from the stacked up tables, launching mellons at them.

"Yang, turkeys!" Ruby instructed.

Yang rolled over and got two cooked turkeys onto her hands as she proceeded to block and punch the incoming projectiles.

"Weiss heads up!" Ruby tossed a swordfish to her teammate.

Weiss caught it and sliced watermelons in half while Yang smashed any that got close.

Blake rolled and grabbed two bread loaves.

She ran towards Pyrrha who had her own bread loaf and they pushed their food weapons against the other.

"At least these stale things are good for something, huh?" she Spoke.

"Oh yeah."

Jaune ran to help Pyrrha and got a turkey to the gut.

"Direct hit!" called Yang with a grin.

Ruby grabbed a tray and slid down the tables. Ren ran towards her with two green leeks in his hands.

Just as he swung at her, she jumped back pulling out an apple.

"Fire in the hole!" she chucked it at the male with great force, striking him between the legs making Sun and Neptune wince.

He dropped the leeks with wide eyes before falling backwards.

"REEEEN!" Nora screamed in pure horror as she ran to catch him in her arms. "NOOOOO!"

Ruby moved to the far end of the cafeteria and leaned forward with an anxious grin.

"Uh oh." Yang stepped back.

"Weiss! Blake! Move now!

Both girls complied without question and got out of there leader's way.

Nora look back to Ruby in fury with tears in her eyes. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT." She then set Ren down and charged at the younger girl.

Ruby grinned while the space between her and Nora was quickly dismissing with both teams bracing themselves for the meeting point between them.

"Buh bye." Ruby said then used her semblance to run right past Nora.

Nora turned to the girl and saw Jaune and Pyrrha stare with wide eyes at something behind her.

The force of her charge was pulling along nearly everything that wasn't nailed down, including them. As Ruby came to a halt at the opposite end of the Cafeteria, the wall cracked from the shock wave.

Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha slammed into the wall before the younger girl jumped. The looked and soon got swarmed by the debris caused by her speed.

Ruby landed on her feet and looked back at her work. The debris had caused a large mess of colors all over the team.

"Quite a work of art if I do say so myself. Although I feel like it's missing something." Ruby tapped her chin.

The opposing team slid off the wall and down to the ground, leaving outlines.

"Perfect!" cheered Ruby who grabbed a bottle of ketchup and signed her name on it. "Now you may bask in its glory!"

"Dude!" Neptune said looking to Ruby. "That was just nuts!"

"Oh no, this is more toned down than when she was fighting at the doc. And that stuff will make you be friends with her cause if you piss her off, well let's just say I'll be getting your tombstone ready."

The doors slammed open causing the boys to go rigid and Glynda walked in growling. She waved her crop as the tables, food, and debris all swirled up into the air before they started going back to their original places.

"Children, please." she adjusted her glasses. "Do not play with your food!"

"Noo! My masterpiece!" Ruby ran over to the wall and fell to her knees. "It was so young. It never even got to see the world!"

"Screw your art! My Ren is still out!" Nora called who was conflicted with taking his pants off to make sure there was no permanent damage.

"That was a pretty bad blow." Pyrrha spoke kneeling next to them. "Hopefully he activated enough of his Aura for protection, otherwise his chances of ever having children are slim."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Nora cried holding her arms out in a dramatic fashion.

Ren let out a groan and looked around.

Ren!" Nora grabbed his shirt and started shaking him. "Please tell me you used your Aura to protect your nads!"

Ren gave a shaky thumbs up.

Nora let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank Dust. But I better make sure with my own eyes."

"You will do no such thing Miss Valkyrie!" Glynda spoke. "That is a job for the nurse, take him there at once."

"Fine, but I'm staying with him." she spoke helping Ren up on his feet and out the door.

"As for the rest of you." Glynda narrowed her eyes.

"Calm down." spoke Ozpin who walked in behind Glynda. "They're still children let them have their fun."

Glynda sighed looking back at them. It was then she noticed something on the shoulder of Weiss's uniform. "Miss Schnee, is that a modification to your uniform?"

"Huh?" Weiss looked at the team crest sewn on her sleeve. "Oh! Uh… Yes?

"It's our team crest, I made it!" beamed Ruby.

"You _drew_ it, _I_ ordered them." Weiss corrected.

"You still admitted I had a big part in it." she smugly replied.

"Enough!" Glynda raised her voice. Both girls shut up. "It is still a violation of school rules."

"Please don't take the crest away!" Ruby cried out dropping to her knees in front of Glynda with her hands together.

Ozpin moved over to her side and helped her up before looking over the crest. "Hm… I like it."

Ruby and her team smiled while Glynda sighed as it looked like Ozpin wouldn't make them get rid of them.

"Now run along, all of you. You don't want to waste your precious time."

"Right-o!" smiled Ruby.

Soon everyone left leaving Ozpin and Glynda. The latter gave a sigh.

"Alright let's hear it." he spoke to her.

"It's just….they're suppose to be future Hunters and Huntresses." she spoke.

"And they will be, but they won't be children forever. It's best to let them play the role, while they still can."

"And the _crests_? It's still a violation."

"Yes it is, but I think it might help keep that group together, and stronger than before. On top of everything, it may help with my plan for Ruby."

As Glynda watched Ozpin walk away, we cut back to a hangar with the Blood Fang members loading cargo up onto an airship. At the back sat Torchwick glaring at the map on the wall or more accurately the area with beacon academy. He had a hunch the Bloody Rose was there.

He turned his head and saw Emerald and Mercury arrive. "Oh look, she sent the kids again." he swiveled his chair to face them.

"Well hello to you too. Hey, high-five." Mercury held up his left hand. "Ooh wait, I forgot you can't."

"Watch it punk." Torchwick pointed his cane at the boy.

"What? I was just kidding." spoke Mercury with his hands up.

"And by the look of it, now you have a practical use for that cane." spoke Emerald.

"If you two don't shut up, I'm going to-"

"Going to what?" asked a female voice from the upper level.

"Cinder!" Emerald smiled.

"I thought I told you that you were to eliminate the runaway." spoke the female as the lift brought her down and she walked to the three.

"I was going to, but I was a little bit busy." Torchwick gestured to the boxes on his sides and the large crates behind him. "So real sorry if I've been too busy collecting every bit of Dust I could get my hands on."

"Don't you mean hand?" Mercury asked with a grin.

"Silence Mercury, you and Emerald were supposed to keep your hands clean."

"Sorry Cinder." Emerald looked down with a shameful expression.

"We just thought-"

"Do not think, obey." Cinder spoke.

"Yes ma'am, it won't happen again." replied Emerald.

"And you, Roman." she turned to Torchwick. "Next time don't underestimate your opponents, you're already down an arm and a leg. I'll see what Adam can do about prosthetics."

"I'd appreciate it." he nodded, trying to ignore Mercury's hand gestures that required two hands and was a way of mocking him.

"We're proceeding to phase two,have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight." ordered Cinder walking away from Torchwick.

"Which White Fang exactly?"

"Did losing that leg cost you brain cells too? There's only one White Fang." she turned to him.

"Apparently not." Torchwick leaned forward. "The night I lost my leg I had a run in with a Faunus girl who said she was a member of the true White Fang."

"Well whoever she was is off her rocker." spoke Emerald.

"She had cat ears, and had an interesting name for our Faunus friends, Blood Fang."

"You know that's actually not a bad name." shrugged Mercury.

"Adam will want to hear about this, well done Roman."

"Yeah, give yourself a pat on the back." grinned Emerald.

"Wouldn't he be able to do that even with one hand?" Mercury remarked.

Emerald glared at him.

"Come on you two, we need to get going." Cinder spoke walking out.

They followed Cinder as Roman sighed and put a cigar in his mouth before reaching into his pocket for his lighter. "Oh and one other thing," Roman called. "If you meet a little psycho girl with a red hood. Kill her."

"What? Is she the one who took your arm and leg? If so, maybe I'll give her a congrats" chuckled Mercury.

Roman stayed quiet while he tried finding his lighter, but saw it was gone.

"Looking for this?" Emerald spoke holding it in her hand. She flicked the flame on before sticking her tongue at him and then followed Cinder and Mercury.


	11. Non-canon no 2

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby smiled as she was currently walking through town with a box of some cookies from the bakery she was sent out to grab for hers and team JNPR. Course both teams came with to make sure Ruby didn't eat all of them.

"Triple Chocolate chip cookies." she drools. "Milk chocolate, dark chocolate, white chocolate."

"Try not to drool over them." spoke Weiss.

"My sweet tooth is going crazy."

"So is my stomach, I say we eat now!" declared Nora with a grin.

"No you two, we have to get back to beacon." Yang spoke. "You can wait."

"Awww." pouted Ruby and Nora.

Ruby looked at the box of cookies. ' _Don't eat the cookies, Don't eat the cookies, Don't eat the cookies, Don't… Eat… The-'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she and the others started feeling the ground start shaking.

"What's going on!" Nora cried.

"Earthquake!" Jaune cried out as they all tried to stay balanced as the shaking got worse.

"PROTECT THE COOKIES!" Ruby shrieked.

Blake fell on the ground and looked at the ground to see a crack coming straight towards them. "The ground, it's cracking!"

Both teams rushed to scatter, except for Ruby who was too shaken up to hear her.

"Huh?" She looked down to see the crack in the earth right between her feet. "Uh oh."

"NO! RUBY!" Yang screamed as she tried running for her sister, but Weiss, Pyrrha, and Blake held her back.

The ground started splitting, making Ruby wobble until the ground opened up and she found herself falling down the darkness.

"YAAAAAANNNnnnnnngggggg!" Ruby cried out as her voice slowly disappeared along with her form in the darkness.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Yang struggled.

"Jumping down there won't save her! We need a plan." Pyrrha tried reasoning with Yang.

"SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER DAMNIT!" tears started forming in Yang's eyes as her resolve crumbled. "Ruby."

"We'll find her. Promise." spoke Blake with reassurance.

Deep beneath the surface, Ruby groaned as she opened her eyes. She carefully tried to sit up and saw there was darkness all around her with little light. "Aye Caramba mi Cabeza."

She managed to get back on her feet and saw the box of cookies near her feet was smashed.

"NOOOOOOO!" she cried out in despair as the image of her eating the cookies shattered before her eyes. "Why did this have to happen? Is it karma for all the people whose limbs I cut off?"

She heard cracking up ahead and the wall began to break apart. It fell apart and Ruby saw a glowing teal stone. "Is that Dust?"

She walked closer and felt an odd power coming from the stone.

"RUBY!" Yang called again into the dark opening.

"YANG!"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"NO! THE COOKIES ARE CRUSHED TO CRUMBS! ALSO I THINK I BROKE MY TUSHIE!"

"She's fine." sighed Yang in relief. "HANG ON! WE'RE GETTING YOU OUT OF THERE!"

"ALSO I THINK I FOUND A DUST CRYSTAL, A REALLY BIG ONE!"

"Blake, you go down there and get her, I'll hold onto the wire." Yang stood up with a serious expression.

"I'll use my Glyphs and follow you down." said Weiss.

Blake embedded her blade in the ground while Yang had a hand on the wire as she started descending down into the dark.

Weiss jumped down, using her Glyphs as steps.

She landed on the bottom with Blake not far behind.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Ruby said standing in front of the large crystal.

"Sorry, but this place doesn't have an elevator." replied Blake rolling her eyes.

"Look at the size of that Dust." Weiss gazed at the stone. "But it doesn't look like any I've ever seen."

"Well I'm naming it!" beamed Ruby. "And I shall call it, triple chocolate cookie Dust. In memory of the brave cookies who lost their crumbly deliciousness"

…

"Uh...Maybe you should actively see what it does first before making it." Weiss resisted the urge to facepalm at her idiocy.

"Well I did touch it and felt a tingle up my arm." she admitted.

"Then it must be pretty powerful, let's get a sample to test later and I'll call my families company and see about getting an excavation crew to get the rest."

"Right-o!" Ruby wiped out Crescent Rose and brought the blade down before hacking small pieces off "Now let's get out of here and get more cookies."

Weiss walked over and carefully scooped the pieces up with an empty Dusty container and sealed it shut.

Once they reached the surface Yang embraced Ruby. "Oh thank goodness! I thought you were a goner"

"Not to worry. I'm ok, but the cookies…." it was like a spotlight shined on Ruby. "They will be missed.

"Okay, Miss Drama Queen let's get some more and head back to beacon. Sound good?"

"Yeah!"

The two teams arrived back at school where they started examining the odd Dust.

"Oooh! Maybe it's more explosive than my necklace!" Ruby lit a match and moved it close to the crystal.

Yang grabbed her sister's arm and blew out the match "Knock it off Ruby"

"It might be some aphrodisiac." spoke Nora while sending a grin towards Ren.

"We won't know until we use it." said Weiss. "Jaune, you test it out."

"Hey! I found it, I should test it." Ruby whined

"You were ready to light it on fire. So excuse me if I prefer to not have a crater here."

"Yoink!" Ruby snatched it.

"Ruby no!" Yang cried out.

The older sister was too late to stop her sister as she used her aura to activate the Dust

The result was a bright glow to encompass Ruby with everyone else covering their eyes.

The light dimmed and they looked to her. All their eyes nearly popped out of their skulls as they saw Ruby's clothes on the floor with a small shape under them.

"RUBY!" Yang walked over and crouched down before looking under the clothes. "Oh my…"

"What? What is it?" asked Pyrrha.

"I-It's Ruby." Yang reached under the clothes and slowly pulled out a toddler with black hair that had red tips.

Everyone gawked at what they were looking at

"That's….Ruby?" Weiss asked pointing a finger to the baby.

"Pfft!" the toddler blew a raspberry.

"Wow. Glad I didn't test it." Jaune muttered.

"We need to tell Ozpin about this." Pyrrha stated.

"Agreed." spoke Blake who swore baby Ruby was staring at her with an odd glint in her eyes.

Glynda and Ozpin blinked, having no words to describe what they were looking at. Baby Ruby was in Yang's arms and seemed trying to find milk, more precisely, from Yang's chest.

"I must say this… is an interesting development." Ozpin spoke.

"Luckily I sent the rest to my families company before anyone got close to it, so we should have some kind of reason she was changed and might have an antidote in no time." spoke Weiss.

"But what do we do about Ruby in the meantime?" Yang asked

"I suggest keeping watch over her to make sure she stays safe." spoke Ozpin. "Glynda, see what you can do about clothing.

"Hmm, I might have something." Glynda held the crop up and made the red curtains swirl around as the students saw the red get smaller until the curtains became a small set of a red hood with matching pants.

The toddler cooed and smiled at the display.

"You've been meaning to get new curtains anyway." spoke Glynda.

Jaune caught the small clothing as Yang wiggled her finger in front of Ruby's face.

"Now since your team leader is out of commission, one of you must take her place." spoke the head master.

"I volunteer." spoke Weiss with a grin.

"I thought you would. Very well Miss. Schnee, for the time being you will lead team RWBY."

"Yes sir." nodded Weiss.

The students left the office with Ruby now fully dressed.

"Since you'll be watching over her, Team JNPR will be doing the same." spoke Nora looking at Ruby with an unusual look in her eyes.

"Hey, last I check I was team leader." Jaune spoke. "Don't go making decisions for the entire team."

"I'm just saying, as the future mother of Ren's children, it might be helpful to keep Ruby safe and happy." she spoke holding her hands up. "Mind if I hold her Yang?"

Yang was hesitant considering her sister was much more vulnerable, but Nora did seem to genuinely want to help.

"Alright, but be careful."

Nora nodded with a smile as Yang held Ruby out who was gently held by Nora.

"Eh?" the toddler tilted her head looking at Nora.

"Aw, who's a cute little girl? You are, yes you are." smiled Nora.

"Mama."

Nora squealed and a got a large smile. "That sounds so right."

"Pfft!" Ruby blew a raspberry.

"And do you know who this is?" Nora held Ruby out to face Ren.

"Dada."

Nora squealed again while Ruby turned towards Blake and reached towards her.

"Looks like she wants to go to Blake now." spoke Pyrrha.

Nora pouted, but relented and walked over before putting Ruby into Blake's arms.

"Uh, I'm no good with kids." Blake said to them

"Kiki." cooed Ruby who surprised them by carefully climbing up Blake's body and got on top of her bow with a sigh.

"Hey! Get down from there.

Blake tried to pick her up, but Ruby's eyes glistened. "Waaaaaahhhh!"

"Well at least now her outer self matches her inner self." Weiss grinned.

Ruby sniffled while Blake didn't try to remove her for fear of getting another earful of her crying.

"Come on, let's get her something to eat, that always calmed her down." Yang said.

All of them were in agreement and made their way to the cafeteria.

"Alright let's see, we need soft foods since she doesn't have teeth."

"Future mother on the job." saluted Nora before she and Ren walked to go get the food. "Mashed potatoes, applesauce, and… what else?"

Ren patted his shoulder and snapped his fingers.

"Right, Milk." Nora smiled.

Ruby sat in Yang's lap kicking her feet as she babbled.

"It's amazing to see her like this without the extreme sense." spoke Weiss watching her.

"Believe me, Ruby always was difficult, but never as bad as she was after…" Yang stopped talking and looked down to Ruby.

Ruby looked up at Yang and raised her little arms up.

"Oh Ruby." she grasped the little hand.

Ruby giggled as Yang picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

"We're back!" spoke Nora placing a tray of food on the table and snatching Ruby from Yang.

Yang watched as Nora set Ruby on her lap while Ren handed her a container of mashed potatoes.

"Thank you." spoke Nora. She got some of it with a spoon and held it in front of Ruby. "Open up Ruby, Ah."

Ruby shyly opened her mouth and and ate the food presented to her. She ate it and swallow without any problems.

"Nom nom." the toddler swallowed.

"Want more?" asked Nora with a smile.

"So you dorks finally got a kid." Cardin walked up to them

"Cardin, don't start." spoke Blake with narrow eyes.

"This isn't a day care." Cardin said. "You wanna play house, then dropout of beacon."

"Cardin, you really wanna start?" Yang stood up while cracking her knuckles. "Nora, Ren, cover her eyes."

Just as Cardin started backing away, a spoon hit him square between his eyes.

"Bad." Ruby cooed out with a frown.

"Woah, nice aim!" Nora smiled.

Ruby giggled while Cardin rubbed the spot he got hit. "Dang, who's kid is that anyway?"

"Technically, mine since that's my sister." frowned Yang.

"Siste-" his eyes went back to the toddler glaring at him with silver eyes and grabbing a fork. "Uh oh."

"Ya!" Ruby chucked the fork. It flew and made a small scratch on Cardin's cheek.

"Gah! You and your sisters are psychos!" he started running.

They looked at Ruby who giggled in Nora's lap.

"Does that make anyone else concerned?" Jaune questioned.

"Maybe we should keep the forks away from her." suggested Pyrrha.

"Good call." said Blake.

Nora resumed getting more potatoes and bringing them to Ruby's mouth. She continued eating until she could eat no more.

"Good girl." Nora wiped around Ruby's mouth with a napkin.

"I wonder if she can walk at all?" Weiss tapped her chin.

"Let's find out." grinned Nora. She knelt to the ground and set Ruby on her feet.

Ruby tried to stay on her feet as Nora pulled her hands away. She balanced herself and looked at them.

"Come on Ruby, walk towards me." smiled Yang.

The toddler started moving her feet, nearly losing balance. She kept moving her feet towards Yang's open arms.

"That's it Ruby, you got it."

Ruby walked over and smiled reaching Yang with her picking Ruby up.

"Like watching her first steps all over again."

"If she thinks Nora and Ren are her parents, what do you think she sees the rest of us as?" Jaune asked.

"I'd rather not find out." Weiss spoke up

"Oh come on. She's more calm and innocent. What are you worried about?" Yang said ready to let Ruby walk over to Nora.

"The last thing I want is her giving me an annoying nickname and calling me it when she goes back to normal."

"What if she could activate her Aura or even her Semblance?" Pyrrha spoke up.

Ren patted his shoulders and flicked a strand of his hair.

"Yeah, what are the chances of that happening." Nora said as Ruby noticed the door opening

"Ooh." Ruby cooed walking towards it past Nora.

"Come back here you-" Weiss reached for Ruby seeing where she was heading towards. "The door!"

Jaune walked over to block her, but suddenly found the space empty as Ruby was gone and the door swung open even more.

"You had to say something about her Semblance." Weiss looked to Pyrrha.

"After her!" Yang shouted.

They took off after Ruby, with said toddler stopping and found herself crawling around the front of the school.

She looked around and saw Coco reading a fashion catalogue. She crawled over and tugged on her pant leg.

"Huh?" Coco looked down at what it was.

"Up." Ruby cooed out raising her small arms up.

"Where did you come from?" Coco kneeled down to grab the baby. "Huh? You look like that Ruby girl."

Ruby let out a giggle then reached out to grab Coco's sunglasses and put them over her own eyes.

"Aw, aren't you the cutest little rugrat." she smiled setting Ruby down on her lap. "I should take you to Ozpin,"

Ruby pouted and made a little whimper hearing that.

"Oh no no, it's okay."

"There she is!"

Coco and Ruby looked to see Yang and the others running over.

"Bu By." the toddler waved as she carefully climbed down Coco's legs and onto the ground before zipping off again.

"Hey Coco," Yang waved as they ran passed her.

Coco stared at them running past her and realized the toddler still had her sunglasses. "That little-."

"Ruby! Get back here!" Yang cried out as Ruby's form slowly disappeared.

"Man, how is she even faster on those little legs?" Jaune remarked

"Less wind resistance?" guessed Pyrrha.

"It was a rhetorical question!"

Ruby found her way back inside and waddled through the school halls with the sunglasses in her hand.

She was walking by a door to a classroom and saw it open. The person on the other side was Dr. Oobleck. The two looked at each other and blinked.

"That's it, I'm switching to de-cafe." The teacher poured out his cup before closing the door.

Ruby tilted her head before continuing down the hall. She put the sunglasses over her eyes and tried to avoid anything before bumping into someone's leg.

"Oof."

She fell on her butt as the person's leg belonged to Velvet who looked down at the toddler.

"Well hello there." Velvet crouched down as the baby looked at her behind the sunglasses, even though she could barely see the persona's face. "Now where did you come from?"

Ruby reached up and took the sunglasses off and looked at Velvet's face before noticing the ears on top of her head.

"Bunbun!"

"Yes, I am a big bunny." smiled Velvet picking Ruby up and noticing the sunglasses in her little hands. "Those look like Coco's."

"Bunbun!" Ruby tried reaching for the long ears.

"No, you can't play with my ears." Velvet held her away from her ears and saw the toddler start pouting with her eyes glistening. "Oh come on, please don't cry."

"Waaaahhhh!" Ruby cried.

"Oh no!" Velvet cradled her while lightly bouncing her. "Calm down, it's alright. No need to cry."

Ruby rubbed her eyes as she cried.

"Velvet? What's going on?" her teammate Yatsuhashi asked as he and Fox walked towards her.

"I found a baby all by herself." she replied trying to rock Ruby who kept crying.

"What's a baby doing here?"

"I don't know, and I can't get her to stop crying."

Fox tapped her shoulder and held out his hands

Velvet handed Ruby to his arms as he held her up to his face. He held her up and tossed her high into the air.

"FOX!" his team mates exclaimed.

As she came down he caught her in his arms and repeated the action.

Ruby looked at Fox confused before slowly smiling the more he tossed her up into the air.

Velvet and Yatsuhashi watched as Ruby wasn't scared and seemed to have calmed down.

"Weeeeeee!"

"Wow Fox, I didn't know you were so good with kids." commented the Faunus.

He caught the baby and nodded to Velvet as he took the glasses from her.

The infant only kept on laughing as she clapped her hands.

"Ruby!" came Yang's voice as she and the others rounded the corner when they heard the laughter. "Oh thank god you found her."

"Wait, Ruby?" Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi looked at the giggling baby and saw the resembled was uncanny.

"Long story short, we found Dust that makes people young again." said Weiss.

Coco ran past the teams and walked over before taking her glasses back and slipped them back on.

"Thank you Fox, at least they're not broken." Coco turned to the toddler Ruby. "And you? No taking my sunglasses."

The infant laughed thrashing around for a moment while babbling then put her hand in her mouth.

The teams couldn't help but smile.

"So cute!" Nora grabbad her. "It's official Ren, let's adopt her!" gushed the girl.

"Over mine and my family's dead bodies you will!" Yang slapped her

"Ow!" Nora glared at Yang and handed Ruby to Ren before butting in Yang's face. "Why you!"

Ruby bounced and laughed at their fighting. But she was bouncing too hard and ended up hitting the bottom of Ren's chin on accident.

"WAAAAAAAA!" her crying stopped the fighting.

"Oh no!" Nora rushed over and held Ruby. "It's ok, mama's here."

"Your not her mother, Summer rose is!"

"I meant for the time being!"

As Ruby kept crying, she idly noticed a hatch in the wall and as Nora set her down to yell at Yang, she crawled towards it.

This time Jaune and Blake pushed the girls back before they could start another fight.

"Would you two stop!" Jaune said.

"Yeah, what kind of examples do you think your setting for ruby?" Blake pointed.

"Uh, where is Ruby?" Pyrrha asked in nervousness looking at the floor and seeing the infant gone.

The sound of baby babble drew them to the hatch where they saw Ruby's little legs kick wildly as she struggled to pull herself in.

"RUBY!" Yang tried reaching out just as they saw the toddler go down the hatch.

They screamed in panic and started running down the hall as the chute was for dirty laundry.

"Should we help them?" Velvet asked Coco.

"Yeah probably, come on!"

Coco and her team ran after teams RWBY and JNPR while little Ruby giggled in joy as she slid down the chute.

"WEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

She soon reached the end and landed on some soft sheets in a large bin that was just being loaded in the back of a truck.

"Let's hurry this up. This places give me the creeps." a worker said.

"Alright alright." spoke another as they pushed the bin ."Don't tell me you believe that old myth about the school releasing Beowolf's on the students for training."

"No, but I swear I heard something."

"You're just jumpy from all that coffee, I keep trying to tell you seven cups is too much."

After getting it in the truck, they got into the front as the truck started up before driving away from the school. The three teams came running in soon after. With Weiss in front and Nora and Yang covering their eyes.

"I can't look," Yang spoke. "Tell the truth, is she splattered all over the place."

"Actually, there's not a single drop of blood." spoke Weiss as there was no body, skin, or anything to show Ruby landed here.

"Don't lie, we're not going to open our eyes and see an adorably gory mess." Nora warned.

Ren tapped her shoulder and snapped his fingers.

Both girls looked through their fingers and sighed.

"Wait, if Ruby didn't land here, then where is she?" Velvet asked.

"Uh, don't they usually send all the dirty stuff to get washed at this time?" Asked Coco looking at the clock.

"Maybe she landed in the laundry and was taken to the city." spoke Jaune.

"To the landing area!" Nora dashed off.

"Follow her!" Yang called out before running after Nora.

"Alright Mac, back it up."

The other worker carefully backed up the truck into the air ship. It didn't take long and the driver gave a thumbs up. The engine of the ship fired up and went into the air.

Yang and the others saw it lift off with said girl stamping her foot onto the ground. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"We can still get to town and find her if we're fast enough." spoke Blake.

Inside the airship, Ruby looked around at her surroundings. The spot she was sitting on was nice and soft, but she wanted to look all around. She crawled to the edge and tried climbing out. It was tricky, but she managed to gently lower herself down and looked around.

"Ooh." she waddled away from the bin as the airship landed near the town. The ship's hatch opened and she smiled before stepping down it and off the airship.

She looked around and took in the sight of the big city. She let out a giggle and crawled towards it with curiosity brimming.

She crawled along the the sidewalk looking high and low. Course some did stare in confusion when she crawled past them. Others thought they were going insane.

As she looked around, she bumped into a leg that felt more solid than a human leg should be. After shaking her head she looked up. A grey haired teen was looking at her in confusion. "What the-"

Ruby sat on her butt and tilted her head at the teen who scratched his head. "That's… weird." he looked around. "Yo Emerald! Take a look at this!"

"What now Mercury?"

"Some baby just crawled up to me and I think she's alone." he replied pointing down at the toddler.

"What?!" a green haired girl walked up. She crouched down as Ruby turned her head and looked her in the eyes.

"See, what I tell you?"

"Who leaves their kid in the middle of the town with no supervision?" Emerald picked Ruby up.

"What do we do with her?"

"Well if we try to give her to the police, they might take our photos to tell the parents who found her, and we need to stay low while we're here."

"Let's take her back to the hideout and call Cinder."

"You're kidding right? Do you want her to fry our asses if we bring a kid?" asked Emerald.

"We just tell her the truth." Mercury shrugged, "besides, you got a better plan?"

Emerald sighed as it looked like that was the best chance to keep their faces from getting seen by the entire police force.

"Plus we can't ditch her on the front steps cause someone would see our faces, tell the cops, and we get a manhunt out for us when we go around." Mercury mentioned.

"Alright, let's head back." spoke Emerald holding Ruby in her arms before they started walking back to the hideout.

They walked past a few people giving them shameful looks and saying things like, 'next time keep it in your pants'.

'Just great.' thought both Mercury and Emerald while Ruby giggled in Emerald's arms.

They got back and everyone was staring at them.

"Keep moving!" Emerald shouted before walking past them.

They went to the back where a one armed man was tapping his cane against the table. He turned his head hearing their footsteps.

"Where have you two been?" he shut up at seeing something in Emerald's arms. "What is that?"

"A baby, you know, what everybody becomes before they grow up?" retorted Mercury with a grin.

"Always knew you two had a thing, but to go that far? Mazel Tov!"

"Shut up Roman! We just brought her here after finding her in the streets." spoke Emerald.

"Let me have a look at the new bundle of joy." he smirked.

Emerald held Ruby under her arms and made her face Roman.

"Holy shit!" he fell back. "It's her!"

"What?"

"She looks just like that psychotic brat who cut my arm off!"

Mercury and Emerald looked at Ruby who giggled in Emerald's hands.

"Silver eyes, dark hair, even the red cloths, they're definitely related."

"So what, is this like her baby sister or something?" asked Mercury.

"If it is she's probably looking for her and I'd rather not lose my other arm, so get her out of here!"

"We'll do it when it gets dark out. If we try to ditch her at the police, they might keep an eye out for us for either being terrible parents, or to try and find us so the real parents can thank us." replied Emerald. "Right now, here." She shoved the toddler in his remaining arm

"What? You're not serious."

"I am calling Cinder to give her a report." Emerald replied. "Now take the kid."

"Give her to Mercury."

"Not happening." Mercury walked away.

Torchwick growled and saw Emerald holding Ruby out with an irritated expression.

"Just take her, she's just a baby, what harm can she do, gum you to death?"

Torchwick sighed and reluctantly took Ruby with one arm as Emerald turned and walked away.

"I don't like you." he said to the toddler.

Ruby titled her head in confusion.

Later Roman was looking over his plans. Ruby was sitting in the chair so he wouldn't be bothered.

Roman groaned and put down his cane. He looked at Ruby who was waving her arms while giggling.

Every time he looked into those eyes he saw the girl that cut off his arm.

"You just stay there and don't move, ya little brat."

As he looked away, Ruby took an interest in the cane. She carefully moved off the chair and gently lowered herself down before walking towards it.

She picked it up and giggled as she ran off.

Torchwick turned his head and spotted her running away with his cane.

"Hey! Get back here with that!" he turned and ran after the toddler.

Ruby laughed as she ran around swinging the cane. This got the attention of the Blood Fang members who were checking the supplies.

"Give me back my cane!"

The members snickered at seeing Roman chase a toddler for a cane.

He yanked the cane, pulling Ruby back and making her fall. "Got ya you little brat."

Ruby blinked before her eyes got wide and she started crying. "Waaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Torchwick," Emerald ran over to pick up Ruby. "What is wrong with you?"

"Hey! I warned you it was a bad idea."

"She's just a baby! She doesn't know any better!"

"Well maybe if you had just kept an eye on her, she wouldn't be crying."

Emerald growled and walked away. "Figures it takes a girl to take care of a baby."

Out in the city the three teams looked around for Ruby. Each one asking around to see if they saw something.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Blake asked a passerby who shook their head.

"About this big, wearing all red?" Weiss spoke to a couple.

"Sorry we haven't seen her."

Each one having no luck so far.

Yang decided to look near the warehouse district. "RUBY!"

With said girl, Emerald was sitting on a barrel feeding Ruby with some formula one of the Blood Fang members went out and got. "RUBY!"

Ruby heard and stopped drinking while turning her head around the area.

Emerald raised an eyebrow in concern as Ruby squirmed in her hold.

"RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Ya ya!" Ruby got out with a smile.

Emerald got off the barrel and looked around the corner to see a busty blonde.

"RUBY!"

Emerald saw the toddler in her arms get excited and figured this must be the girl she was looking for.

'If I just set her down, she'll go straight to her.' Emerald lowered Ruby to the ground and watched the toddler quickly crawl towards the busty blonde.

"YA YA!"

Yang reeled around and saw her sister crawling towards her.

"RUBY!" she ran over and happily picked up the toddler before hugging her close. "Oh thank god."

"Ya ya." smiled Ruby.

"I think you had enough fun today." Yang pulled out her Scroll and turned around. "Guys, I've got Ruby."

Ruby saw Emerald watch as they left and waved to the green haired girl. "Bu bye."

Emerald smiled and waved back ss Yang carried Ruby away, Mercury walked up behind Emerald and watched them go.

"Please tell me you don't want one of your own now."

Emerald growled and started punching him.

His cries of pain weren't heard as Yang met up with the others and they all headed back to an airship for Beacon.

"So now what do we do?" Yang questioned. "We can't just leave her like this."

"If we do, me and Ren's children can be playmates for her." Nora spoke up.

Yang glared at her as Weiss' Scroll started going off.

She pulled it out and answered the call. "Hello!

"Miss Schnee, we have analyzed the Dust sample you sent and have good news."

"Great, we could use some."

"We believe since Miss Rose only held a small amount, the effects should be temporary and will wear off on their own quite shortly."

"Around how much longer?"

"We estimate it around…..5 minutes. So you you may want to get her into some larger clothes."

The call ended just as the airship docked at the school and they rushed out and to the dorms.

"Nora, grab her clothes." Yang said

"On it."

"Weiss, time."

"Uh… 2 minutes."

"Hurry!"

The toddler tilted her head in confusion as the larger clothes were put over her.

"Weiss, time!"

"5 seconds."

Yang put the hood over the clothes just as Ruby's form started glowing.

She grew until she fit into her clothes. She looked around as all three teams waited to see if she was alright.

"Did the Dust do anything?" Ruby asked

"You don't remember?" asked Yang.

"Remember what? And why am I so tired?" Ruby yawned. "Ugh, Ruby wanna go nigh nigh."

"Alright guys, it's time to give the girl some privacy." spoke Weiss as the other two teams made their way out of the room.

Ruby fell face first to the floor and started snoring.

Yang smiled and picked Ruby up before walking over to their bed and setting her down. "Get some sleep Ruby, you earned it."

"I'm making sure that Dust is destroyed." Weiss whispered pulling out her Scroll.

"Why? You family would make a killing in makeup." spoke Coco. "Imagine all the people who'd pay to be young again."

"Do you want Vale to be overrun with toddlers like Ruby? Walking around and making their guardians go nuts?" Weiss spoke. "Although I guess with further research and development it may have some cosmetic use."

"I just pray they don't tug on my ears." Velvet muttered while subtly rubbing her ears.

Nora's eyes were watery. "Aw, I wanted to spoil her some more."

Ren rolled his eyes and pull Nora out.

Ruby snored in the bed while sucking on her thumb with a smile. "Bu By." 


	12. Chapter 10 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At Beacon, we see Ozpin and Glynda looking out the window as squads of airships were flying by with a large one coming in close for a landing.

"Ironwood certainly likes bringing his work with him." Glynda spoke with her arms crossed.

"Well, running an academy and military makes him a busy man." responded Ozpin. "But yes those certainly are a bit of an eyesore."

The sound from the door beeped to show someone had arrived. "Come in."

The door slid opened and a man with black hair and wearing a white military uniform that showed his rank walked in. "Ozpin."

"Hello general." Ozpin greeted.

"Please, drop the formalities." he chuckled. "It's been too long. And Glynda, it has certainly been too long."

"Oh James." greeted Glynda before turning to Ozpin. "I'll be outside." the huntress walked passed the general..

"Well she hasn't changed much." remarked James.

"So what in the world brings you all the way from Atlas?" Ozpin went to pour them some coffee. "Headmasters don't usually shall travel with their students for the Vital Festival."

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year." he replied accepting the cup. "Besides, since you're hosting I figured we could use this time to talk."

"I can certainly appreciate policy time to catch up with old friends." smiled Ozpin sitting behind his desk. "However, the small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"You know perfectly well why I brought them Oz." Ironwood stated with a serious tone.

"Because it's been harder to get supplies to and fro, correct?" questioned Ozpin.

"Well that has made us concerned, but I mean the real reason."

"We are in a time of peace, shows of power like this will make people upset."

"But if what Qrow said is true-"

"I have it covered." Ozpin spoke then brought out his scroll. "Take a look at this live feed from the emerald forest, try and tell me you don't see potential in them."

Ozpin placed the scroll on the desk and both watched teams RWBY and JNPR in action against a hoard of Grimm in the emerald forest.

"Eat this punk!" Yang shouted throwing a punch at a Beowolf. It was sent flying through the air before getting cut up by Ruby as she used her scythe to swing on a branch.

"Nice one Yang! Blake watch your rear!"

Blake rolled out of the way from a Beowolf and swung her katana up before making a deep cut in its neck. "These thing are relentless."

"And annoying." spoke Weiss who sent red Dust at several, managing to burn some of them.

"Weiss, you're wasting precious time and Dust." Ruby reprimanded. "I told you, make the kills with single shots."

"Hard to do when they won't sit still." she replied running over and stabbing one that stayed standing before pulling her blade out as it fell down.

Ruby turned up at the sound of flapping. "Incoming Nevermore!"

They looked up and saw the flying Grimm, but it was redirected away from them by a spear getting stuck in its neck before a hail of grenades hit it on the side.

"Looks like Team JNPR's here." Yang punched a Beowolf in the head, splattering it's brains across the ground.

The Nevermore was still living and tried moving towards Team RWBY, but found itself feeling electricity through its back as Jaune jumped on it while stabbing the blade in its spine. It's lifeless body plummeted to the ground and crushed a small number of the Grimm.

"Woah! Hey Pyrrha, you were right about the modifications to my sword!"

"Just a small container of lightning Dust, and even the smallest of weapons can be deadly." she replied running up with Nora.

Ren jumped down from the tree's shooting a rather bold Beowolf before giving frantic hand signals.

"Uh oh." Nora spoke with a worried tone.

"What is it?" asked Blake.

"More Beowolf's, lots. And we're low on ammo."

"How many?" Ruby asked.

Ren made several more hand signals while tapping the tree's bark.

"At least twenty five or more."

Ruby smirked. "That all? You guys just sit back, I still got one clip left."

"One clip? That's not nearly enough." spoke Pyrrha.

"It's all I need to get the job done." she went off

"Should we follow?" Blake asked turning to Yang.

"Only if you don't wanna watch the bloodbath." Yang shook her head before running after her sister.

Ruby grinned as she spotted the pack running out into a clearing at her and made sure her clip was loaded into her weapon. This one had four arrows with a black circle in the middle.

The two teams ran up and were ready to fight until Yang stopped them. "Trust me guys, you so do not want to go out there."

The Beowolfs snarled as they spread out to try and surround Ruby.

"No you don't." Ruby blasted off, rocketing towards the creatures. She angled her scythe and started spinning just as she flew past some of the Grimm's heads. One by one she started mowing them down.

Heads dropped as some of them tried swiping at her. Grimm were sliced clean in half horizontally, vertically, and diagonally.

Ruby grinned through it all as limbs went flying then shot at the last one down the middle before standing up, bullet casings raining around her.

"See?" spoke Yang gesturing to the scene.

"I almost keep forgetting how sadistic your sister is, I kinda like it." said Nora.

"Now all I need is an explosion behind me, a tiger, and a sexy lady, and I could nail it in a movie!" Ruby called out before snickering

Unknown to either team, they were being watched.

"See?" smiled Ozpin.

"I know those moves." Ironwood said thoughtfully before horrifying realization slapped him in the face. "Good god Ozpin, don't tell me she's-"

"A pupil of our mutual friend." Ozpin said.

"Ozpin, has all that coffee gone to your head? He's insane! And if she's anything like him, than you know it won't take much before she snaps!" Ironwood exclaims.

"I am fully aware, but so far there have been no problems with her on school grounds other than minor scratches and bruises."

Ironwood groaned while putting a hand over his face.

"Relax," Ozpin took another sip of his coffee "everything's under control."

"I would have stayed relax, but after seeing _that_ , now I'm more on edge than ever." Ironwood pulled out a flask and poured some of the contents into his coffee. He took a big gulp of the coffee and sighed.

"Look James, it's the Vytal festival go enjoy yourself and forget your worries."

"Easy for you to say," Ironwood faced the door. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

"To be honest, I'd rather they never have to worry about that question."

The two teams walked out of the forest, tired from training.

"Oh man. I don't think I have enough strength for making out." panted Nora leaning on Ren.

"Muscles are on fire." Weiss rubbed her arm.

"Come on you pansies! I wanna see you sweat blood!" Ruby called out like a drill sergeant.

"Ruby, not the time." Yang said seriously.

"Sorry." Ruby tapped her fingers noticing Blake nodding absentmindedly while staring off into space. "Uh, Blake? You in there?"

"Mhmm." she replied, not even listening

Ruby smiled as a devious thought entered her mind. "Hey Blake, wanna pose for dirty magazine pictures?" Ruby asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, sounds fun." she replied, still not listening.

Ruby walked up in front of her and pulled out her scroll. "Okay, strip."

"What!" Blake questioned.

"What? You said you would."

"Ruby!" Yang walked over and grabbed the Scroll. "She's not posing for any dirty magazines."

"Fine. She can pose in the nude just for us when we get back to the room. Happy?"

"Hey guys!" called Sun.

"Hey Sun." greeted Blake.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice queen."

Weiss huffed at the nickname

Ruby snickered before she walked up. "Hiya Monkey King."

"I was walking by and couldn't help but notice you four and looking a little….sweaty."

"Ruby drags us to the Emerald Forest to fight Grimm for exercise." Weiss informed.

"Just how many did you take out?"

"Three King Taijitu, Two Deathstalkers, four Nevermores, and a whole pack of Beowolves." Ruby said counting on her fingers.

"We tagged along, and now my legs feel like they're on fire." Jaune whined. "I'm about to drop if I don't sit down soon."

"Man up and quit complaining." spoke Ruby. "You gotta push yourself beyond the limit if you wanna get anywhere. But maybe your girlfriend will rub your feet."

Jaune and Pyrrha blinked before the redhead leaned in close to him. "I don't do foot rubs." she whispered so only he could hear while smiling to make it appear like she was being flirty. "But if your shoulders hurt, I can see what I can do."

"Thanks babe." he said out loud and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"So Sun, who is this?" asked Blake looking at the blue haired male next to him.

"This is Neptune, he's one of my teammates." Sun said.

"Sup." nodded the boy.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" asked Weiss.

"From Haven." he approached. Weiss. "And I don't believe I caught your name."

"Uh...It's Weiss Schnee. And yes, like the Schnee Dust company." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." he greeted with a smile. "Never met a Schnee before, kinda feels like meeting a famous celebrity."

"I ship you so-o-o hard!" Ruby blurted frantically waving a flag at them.

"Say what?"

"Ignore her." spoke Weiss clamping a hand over Ruby's mouth.

"...Right." Neptune cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, guys? I gotta go." spoke Blake walking away with a solemn look in her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Ruby.

"Women, go figure." Nora shrugged.

Everyone looked at her questioningly.

Later in her team's dorm, Blake thought back to the night she encountered the Blood Fang.

(Flashback)

"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk." said Ozpin sitting in an interviewing office with Blake.

"Of course." nodded Blake.

"Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors."

"I trained outside the kingdom. If you can't fight, you can't survive."

"Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human…" Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee. "Faunus…"

Blake sends him a glare.

Ozpin set the cup down and looked her dead in the eye. "Why do you wear that bow Blake? Why hide who you are?"

"I have my reasons, sir."

"Does it have something to do with your little…..group?"

Blake could only stare speechlessly.

"Not much is known about you Miss belladonna, and I have a suspicion you'd like to keep it that way.

She just gave a quick nod.

"Very well, thank you for your time."

(End Flashback)

As she finished remembering, her team entered the room.

"Ah, nothing like a shower to make you feel like a new woman." Yang said.

"Yes. Now if Ruby would stop comparing our bodies, it would be a normal one." spoke Weiss who recalled the girl constantly looking back at her form and Yang's.

"You just jealous that my sister's more drop dead sexy."

"And you grabbing my chest had nothing to do with it?" Weiss arched an eyebrow at her leader with her arms crossed.

Blake made for the door to leave until she was stopped by Weiss.

"Stop." spoke the heiress pointing a finger at Blake who stopped before the door. "Lately you've been more antisocial than usual, which I get is your trait, but you made a promise to tell us if there was anything wrong."

Blake looked at Weiss then around to the rest of their team. "I just… don't get how to can be so calm."

"Let me guess, Torchwick?" asked Ruby.

"Not just him, but also the Blood Fang, their raids on dust shops, _All of it!_ Something big is going down and no one's doing anything about it!"

"Uh, hello? Anyone in there?" Ruby walked over and tapped Blake's forehead. "Why do you think we've been training in our free time? For laughs and giggles? I know what you mean. Something fishy is going on, and that's why I want all of us in tip top shape. So whatever happens, we'll fight it and be ready."

"Besides, Ozpin told us not to worry." Yang spoke. "Between the huntsmen and the police, I'm sure they can handle it."

"How do you expect me not to worry? Even with both those factors, I can't stay calm about this." spoke Blake.

"Blake, let me say this. Yes it might seem like something we can't handle is about to come out, but you forget. Each one of us isn't some child. We are warriors in training, who all have a goal to reach. You think whatever is happening will stop that? Torchwick himself got diced up by our leader, twice, and he looked like he was ready to have a heart attack just from the sight of her. Imagine what that tells them. That we won't just roll over and let them slaughter us." spoke Weiss.

"Yeah, what she said." spoke Ruby. "Right now all we can do is wait and hope we're ready the next time he makes his move." Blake was about to speak, but Ruby covered her mouth. "Now stop being such a worry wart, or I'll have no choice but to scratch your ears."

Blake flinched and scooted back. A sudden glint appeared in Ruby's eyes like she was a predator. "Well… we should at least have some sort of plan, right?"

"Already done." Ruby zipped over to her bed and came back with a paper with doodles of all of them in a cartoonish fashion with Torchwick on it, and parts of it made no sense. Such as a large dog head and several cans of whipped cream. "It's just a rough draft, but I think it's simple enough."

"In what world?" Weiss asked with a sweatdrop looking at it.

"Uh, Ruby what happened to your necklace?" asked Yang.

The leader reached for her collar feeling, or rather not feeling, the piece of jewelry and made a gasp throwing her 'plan' in the air. "I left it in the Showers!" She bolted out of the room and went right before realizing someone in front of her and they collided. "Oh, sorry about that."

"It's fine." spoke the girl she ran into. "Just watch where you're going next time, names Emerald."

"I'm Ruby." she turned to the male next to Emerald. "Does that mean your Sapphire?"

"Mercury." he pointed to himself.

"You sure? I'm sure if you dyed your hair more bluish you would make the cut and we'd be like a little gem trio." she grinned.

"You're… not right in the head, are you?" asked Emerald with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, and proud of it too." she smiled.

"Making new friends already?" asked a girl walking up to them.

"In a way." spoke Emerald. "This is Ruby, Ruby this is Cinder."

"Aloha senorita." greeted Ruby sticking out her tongue. "I take it you're here for the festival?"

"Yes, we're from Haven." Cinder replied.

"Okay, but since we're friends I think I should give you a _friendly_ warning." grinned Ruby.

"And what would that would be?" asked Mercury.

"On the battlefield, my nickname is Bloody Rose and you better give all you got." the silver eyed girl giggled. "Because I won't hesitate to take off a few body parts. okay bye." With that she ran past the three of them with a smile.

"Girl, red hood, psychotic." Mercury listed in a whisper. "Gotta be the one Roman was talking about, right?

"Either that or this place has more than one girl who fits all those traits." spoke Emerald with a rolls of her eyes.

"Not here you two, the walls have ears." Cinder walked on.

Both nodded before following.


	13. Non-canon no 3

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okie doke, extra clips, flashlight, Crescent Rose, and ten candy bars." Ruby packed her extra provisions. "Okay girls, try not to miss me too much."

"I still think going on a solo mission is a really bad idea." spoke Yang with her arms crossed and standing in front of the door.

"You call stalking Grimm in the dead of night a mission?" asked Weiss. "I call it idiocy."

"Hey! To know our enemy, you must be willing to stalk them. Like how I stalked Weiss before we were good friends."

"Yet to this day I feel the need to hold down my skirt when you get too close." the heiress muttered.

"Not to worry. I'll be gone and back before you know it. And I'll make sure to bring souvenirs. You've been needing Ursa bones right?"

"You do realize that dead Grimm parts disintegrate, right?" Blake spoke up.

"Trust me, I'll find a way." grinned Ruby with a thumbs up. "See you at midnight."

"Just try not to get hurt." Yang walked over and pulled her sister into a hug.

Ruby got free and hurried out. She sped through the academy and headed straight for the Emerald Forest.

"Poor unsuspecting Grimm."

Later in the day a figure slowly walking around the nearby town. "Such a lovely night." he smiles.

He was a young man with a white suit and black tie with a pair of matching albino pants and white dress shoes that echoed down the streets. "Let's see who's still prowling around." his honey gold eyes looked all around the empty streets before spotting a normal woman with brown hair walk out of a cafe. He smiled and walked inside.

There he spotted a few people remaining at this time of night who were drinking the products or talking with each other.

He moved to the counter, keeping his smile. "Looks like a slow night my dear."

"Yes it is." the girl nodded with a smile. "Can I get you anything?"

"Well I am parched from walking all the way from Vacuo." He replied.

"Vacuo? You walked all the way from there?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, sadly the most of my group didn't make the journey."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be sorry." He looked her in the eyes. "Be obedient." his eyes turned purple as did the girls for a moment. Looking now, one would see only emptiness. "Such a weak mind."

He looked around and licked his lips before his mouth formed a maniac grin as he looked around to the others.

The cafe lights went out and the first to exit was the man in white followed by his latest victims. "Let's go hunting."

Each one nodded as he started walking down the street.

His grin stayed as his target was Beacon Academy, more precise, a certain younger student. "Here I come Miss Rose."

Speaking of which, said girl was currently laying in a hammock in between two trees with a fire nearby. She had carved up a number of Grimm and was enjoying a break.

"Snack break." she reached into her pocket and started munching on a candy bar without taking it out the wrapper. "Gak! That was a mistake, what was I thinking?" she choked.

She managed to cough up a ball of the wrapper and threw it in the fire. She reached into her other pocket and pulled out a notepad and pencil "Okay let's see, I butchered twenty-seven Beowolfs, carved up an even fourteen Ursi, and diced up two king Taijitu, or is it four because they're two headed." she scratched her head with the pencils eraser end. "Eh, I'll figure it out later." she closed up the pad before climbing out of the hammack.

"Hmm, wonder if I can find any packs at this time." she tapped her chin.

"I wouldn't be shocked if you killed them all already, Miss Rose."

Ruby turned her head and noticed a young man walk out of the darkness with a grin and his hands behind his back. "Hello there, I'm Mr. Pale,"

"Are you related to a Torchwick? You two share the same style." she asked pointing at his suit.

"Heavens no, I'd never socialize with gutter trash such as that man, if you can even call him a man anymore."

"More like half a man. If you want an autograph of the one who cut off his limbs, just ask and I'll sign whatever you want." she grinned.

"I'm not here for an autograph, but something more valuable." he grinned walking towards her.

He snapped his fingers and two pairs of arms framed her while a third swiped her Crescent Rose.

"Hey!" Ruby cried out watching a different person carry her weapon away. "No one touches my baby but me! Wait, are you an obsessed fan? If you want a keepsake I can get you a pair of my panties, but it's gonna cost you."

"You certainly are missing a few screws, just as she said."

"Who said? More fans? I need to get headshots made." she muttered under her breath.

"Let's just say I was told about a mentally unstable young huntress, and mentally unstable is what I like." He grinned while giggling. "You see I have a powerful semblance that let's me turn ordinary people into mindless drones meant only to serve my will."

"And?" she asked.

"Well you see, I like to exercise on the psychologically unbalanced. It's helped to strengthen my mental control making me just as dangerous. And you my dear are my next workout dummy, take her back to the bullhead."

The two men nodded and started dragging Ruby who didn't try struggling.

"You, help me with all this junk, we can't leave any evidence." he ordered to another mindless drone.

Back at a parked airship. we found Ruby tied up and gagged. "I must say you are a pretty little thing." he lifted her chin. "I may just keep you after shattering that busted cuckoo clock you call a mind."

Ruby made a muffled sound through the gag.

"I'll give you a moment to say goodbye to your precious memories…..times up."

He made her look him in the eye before they became purple.

Pale had done this hundreds of times, but each mind he entered was special in their own way.

(Ruby's mind)

Pale looked around and was surprised to find himself in a pitch dark forest that hardly had any light around. The ground was covered in rose petals and the wind whistled as it blew.

"Hmm, this is gonna be interesting." he mused walking forward.

In the mind, time had almost no meaning. One could spend what seemed like days in the mind, but in the real world it would only be a few minutes. His goal was to find Ruby's madness which would most likely be around her inner self. Once he found that part of her mind, it would all be his to control and shatter like fragile glass.

As he walked on ahead, he heard the sound of giggling.

"Hello?" Mr. Pale called out.

His response was more giggling with the sounds of little feet running on the sides.

"Peek-a-boo!" a little girl jumped out.

"Ah, no doubt one part of Ruby's personalities."

"Play with me, play with me!" the little ruby bounced.

"Alright little one. We can play." he smiled. "Let's play tour guide, can you tell me where I need to go to find Ruby's inner self?"

"Yay! Play play play! This way!" she grabbed his hand and started pulling him deeper into the forest.

They walked on until they came to a fork in the path.

"Just take the left, but stay away from the right." she pointed.

"Well what would happen if I take right?" he asked.

They heard the loud scream of a girl and roaring. Which peaked Pale's interest he started moving to the right path, getting only a glimpse at the roof of an old house before a thick rose bush sprung up to block the path.

"You should stay away." spoke an emotionless tone behind him.

He turned and saw another Ruby, but this one had blank face with pale skin. "No one is allowed down that path, heed the playful one and and take the left." she pointed to the left path.

"Well, seeing as I have no other option." he shrugged. He walked past the Ruby who faded and saw the playful Ruby bounce on her feet as he turned and walked down the left path.

He soon stepped in what he believed was a puddle, but since it wasn't real it didn't bother him as much. He was about to keep walking, but felt the water ripple under his shoe and saw something slowly rise up from it.

"What's this now?" he raised an eyebrow. He turned to face the thing as it slowly formed into another Ruby who was taller than the playful one, but she seemed to be crying as streams of tears flowing down her face while sniffling.

"You tried going down the right path." she sobbed. "No one should go down that path."

"Well once your mind is broken, I find out why. Now move aside or I'll move you myself."

The sobbing Ruby instead dispersed into water that fell back into the puddle as even the ripples in it seemed silent. He continued on, finding the puddle was much much larger than he believed. The darkness soon made it difficult to see.

He kept going though since he was aware many of the minds he'd been in were this dark, so it was no big deal. The water soon became deeper and deeper as he trekked on. Soon it came to his knees.

"If this is all, I'm disappointed." he chuckled before spotting another Ruby standing in the middle of the water with her head bowed.

"Did you know that a Beowolfs can jump up to ten feet in the air?"

"No, I did not." he replied calmly before he kept walking.

"Well unless you want to see a world of nightmares, I suggest you turn back." she warned

"Oh? And what part of Ruby are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Knowledge and experience."

"Then why don't you look me in the eye and tell me this?" he asked getting closer. She lifted her head slowly and showed she had no eyes.

"Well that's quite an unsettling sight."

"You don't need to see to think, and by the way, what you've been trudging through isn't water anymore."

"I did think it was rather dark to be regular water."

"The others will warn you to stay away too. Ruby hasn't been herself since 'she' came into the picture." and with that, her entire form slipped under the water without a sound.

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind." he remarked with a grin before he kept trudging through what he thought was water.

Soon he saw a light and walked onward. The light shined revealing the water to be blood with rose petals floating on the surface.

"This girl definitely has a screw loose."

He looked back up and saw a small patch of land with a vanity mirror and a lamp attached to it that made some light, but just enough to see who was sitting there.

It looked like Ruby who wore a grey cape instead of a red one and saw her with a sorrowful look on her face as she stared at her reflection.

He walked closer and heard her mumbling something under her hoarse voice. "ault…...my fault…...my fault…...my fault…...my fault…"

Pale smiled. "Guilt can be a heavy burden my dear, show me where I have to go from here and I will make all that hurting go away."

The guilty Ruby stopped mumbling and turned towards Pale and was about to speak, but then she looked to the side as the sobbing Ruby appeared and sniffled before walking towards her.

"You need to cry. It will help." she sniffled holding her hand out to the other Ruby.

"She is weak, Ruby." Pale moved between them. " You can't be strong when you're weeping like a baby."

"Is that what you believe? Did you ever cry?" the sobbing Ruby asked.

"No and it has made me strong. Just tell me where I can find the real Ruby in here."

"Just wait." the sobbing Ruby walked towards him and slipped past him like water and held her hand out to the guilty Ruby. "Let it out."

Guilty Ruby's hands shook. Sobbing Ruby's form reformed into water and slid into Guilty Ruby's eyes before her lips trembled and her body shook.

"Great, just what I needed." Pale shook his head.

The Ruby in front of him started crying while clutching at her chest and falling to her knees. "My fault...my fault….MY FAULT!"

"If you want me to leave you alone for awhile, I would appreciate if you could point out which way to Ruby."

The fusion of the two Rubies hiccupped and sobbed before shakily pointing a hand to the side.

"Thank you!" Pale said with a hint of relief. He stepped back into the blood and speed walked away. "Honestly I was expecting a bit more of a challenge from-" He was cut off at the sight in front of him. It was like some sort of battlefield with more rose petals sailing on the wind. Different types of Grimm were chopped up, impaled on branches, crucified, some even look liked like they had been drowned in the blood.

He walkout of the blood while climbing the top of a hill and spotting a throne that looked like it was made out of different bones with a smug looking Ruby and familiar scythe in their hand.

"Hey, I'm Courage."

"Hmm, I rather like what you've done with the place." he commented walking over with a calm walk. "But it's rather brutal for courage."

"Yeah, but ever since 'she' came, I often become irrational and go nuts." Courage Ruby remarked. "Look for the big field of roses behind me if you're looking for Ruby."

"Thank you. I'll remember that after this world is shattered." he replied without losing his smile.

"I may be courage, but I'm not stupid enough to go on there myself."

Pale merely looked back at her with a raised eyebrow before shaking off her words.

"Heh, he's done for." commented Courage as Pale walked through the sand that made up parts of the area and started to spot the signs of a field ahead of him. All throughout the field were nothing but white, black, and yellow roses beautifully blooming.

He walked into the field and looked around. "What is it with this girl and roses?"

"I find them wonderful for two reasons." spoke a voice.

He turned and saw Ruby, the genuine article, walking up to him. "The first, no matter what a person feels, they look at a rose and find it beautiful." she walked passed him.

"Alright, before I over power your conscience and make you my slave, tell me what pray tell is the second."

"Because if one isn't careful, they draw blood." she grinned with her teeth showing.

The ground shook briefly.

"Alright, that's enough playtime. Say bye bye to who you are." smiled Pale holding a hand out towards her.

It was then a giant rose formed under the girl and closed into a bud before sinking into the ground.

"Oh poo. I hate it when they try to run." he mocked sadness before chuckling.

" _Who said anything about running?"_ her voice echoed through the air.

"Oh? Is this another game? Your child side already wanted to play, but I might be persuaded to show mercy just this once."

" _ **But I won't."**_ spoke a dark voice.

Pale looked surprise at the new voice and looked around the field.

The ground shook again and the petals of the roses fell. He could faintly hear and see cracks starting to appear coming towards him. The bud reemerged along with scorched, thorn covered vines that gathered around it.

"Are you trying to make a grand entrance? Too late for that." mocked Pale with a shrug of his shoulders. "You see in the mind I'm the king, my will is iron and my resolve is unshakeable."

" _You haven't met Bloody Rose."_

The vines came to form arms, legs, and a monstrous maw.

"This is her? I was expecting something more….bloody." he spoke with a fake disappointed tone.

The new combatant swung swiftly knocking the air out of Pale as he was sent tumbling back.

"Heh, not bad." he commented with a grin as he stood up straight. "But something like that won't be nearly enough."

Bloody Rose bolted forward a giving an upward swipe that knocked him in the air. He rolled his body as he descended and landed on his feet while wiping some blood from his lip.

The embodiment of madness cackled as it pointed at him.

"Alright, looks like I'll have to be serious." he just grinned wider while bringing his fists up.

She charged again, ready to backhand him. But he ducked under the strike and slammed his fist against her stomach making some of the vines crack.

"Well up a bit tougher than I originally thought, but nevertheless." he commented rolling to the side as she tried striking him from above with her other arm. He rolled away and jumped on her back.

The giant maw let out a snarl while trying to shake him off.

"Gotcha." he thought he was tightly on, but a thorned vine ensnared his ankle and pulled him off with ease.

" _ **Nope."**_

He was held upside down by the vine before she flung him through the air.

"Okay, my interest has been peaked." he grinned.

The monstrous thing giggled. circling him like a predator.

"If you don't go all out, I won't be that amused." he commented keeping his eyes on her.

" _ **As you wish."**_

More vines sprung and snagged his wrists and ankles. He tried pulling free, but they were pulling his limbs down harder than he was expecting.

The other Ruby's began to show up.

"What? Can't stop me with just one?" he tried staying tough even though these vines were stronger than he thought.

" _ **They're just here to watch."**_

"Watch what?"

The creature opened its mouth and suddenly Pale felt his spine go as cold as ice. Screams of pain and fear, insane laughter, it was all so over powering. This was nothing like the others he had broken.

"S-stop. Enough." he tried getting out after losing his smile while tugging on the binds harder.

" _ **Consumed by madness, quite the poetic way to go, eh?"**_

The Rubies walked closer as Pale tried to push the screams and laughter out of his head.

" _ **Farewell, Mr. Pale."**_

His eyes widened as the creature grew and walked towards him while overshadowing his form. "W-W-What a-are….y-y-y-you?"

" _ **Bloody Rose."**_

And with that, Pale let out an ear piercing scream that echoed before it all went silent and the sight of the field grew smaller as the camera panned away from the deep mind before we find ourselves back in the real world.

The next morning the students of Beacon shared looks of horror as Ruby walked on to the grounds dragging the vegetable of the man that was once Pale. The pure whiteness of his eyes was as bleak as the void that made several students shiver and question if they needed to set up appointments with several therapists.

That's the kind of scene the rest of Ruby's friends saw when they walked out front and saw Ruby had returned.

"Hi girls!" she waved her arm. "Look what I got?"

"Oh… my… god." Yang spoke.

"What?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion before looking at Pale. "Oh! You're referring to him, right?"

"What did you do to him?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, so suddenly I drag a brain dead guy to school after going into the dark Emerald Forest, and suddenly I'm the cause? For shame." Ruby shook her head.

"So you didn't do that to him?" Blake questioned.

"Oh no, I did. He apparently could do this weird mind thingy and went inside my head to pick a fight with my madness then wanted to make me into one of his mindless drones." she smiled.

The girls blinked at her response.

"Wait, you mean this guy tried beating your madness?" asked Yang.

Ruby nodded frantically. "He... didn't exactly make it out."

"Wow," Weiss looked at him "I don't know whether to commend him on his bravery or feel sorry for his stupidity."

"So? Can we keep him? He could help out if any of you don't have a date and are feeling a little 'pent up'."

"EW!"

"What? Oh I see! You're plastic girls. I got it." she nodded with a smile.

"Ruby, you take that man to a teacher right now." Yang pointed to the school.

"Oh fine. Spoilsport." she pouted dragging the man past them.

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were watching as well.

"Damn. I hire Pale to get rid of her and he ends up as brainless as Torchwick."

"Uh, Cinder? Wasn't Pale said to be a high class rank assassin? One that was apparently able to break over fifty minds in just one mission?" asked Emerald.

"Fifty-two actually, and yes he _was,_ now...well it looks like no ones home any more from looking at his eyes."

"Hey you three! Wanna see if this guy blinks?" Ruby asked the trio holding the man's body up as his head slumped down.

"No, we're good." the green haired thief shivered.

"Alright." Ruby made Pale's head face them and used her fingers to move his mouth while trying to mimic his voice. "Have a nice day."

"That girl is starting to scare me now." Mercury said. "Emerald, if we ever become the last people on this planet, I want you to shoot me until I stop moving. It sounds better than trying to survive with her."

"Noted."


	14. Chapter 11 (Edited)

RWBY AND JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 11

This is basically what happened to JNPR when they left in the previous chapter. This doesn't move the plot, well unless you count character development, in which case it does. But this is to help get their back stories out in the open since most of the story has been about RWBY.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Team JNPR panted as they and team RWBY split up after the exhausting training they just had to deal with.

"So tired." Nora walked towards her bed only to collapse at the foot of it.

"I think I lost all feeling in my legs." Jaune sat on his own bed, taking off his shoes. As he did, he looked up and saw Pyrrha wasn't sweating as much as the rest of them. "Man Pyrrha, how are you not as tired as the rest of us?"

"I've had far worst training."

"You...are...not...human." Nora tried pulling herself in bed.

Pyrrha's eyes widened as her pupils got smaller and she gripped her spear tighter. "Yes I am. Of course I am."

"I don't think she meant it like that." Jaune laid back.

"Well I'm still full of energy so I think I'll go and practice on my own." Pyrrha stood up quickly and walked through the door before shutting it.

"What's her problem?" Nora muttered.

Ren shrugged as he sat next to Nora and helped take her shoes off before lightly massaging the bottom of her foot.

"Mhhhh yeah, that's nice." Nora smiled slowly relaxing as Ren's fingers knew just the spots to touch on her foot. One of the things they practiced with before screwing each others brains out. Unfortunately with Jaune in the room the latter would have to wait.

"I gotta say, you two are lucky to have each other. I mean, how did you get so close? Sure I get you're childhood friends, but it seems like there's more to it than that." spoke Jaune.

Both Ren and Nora looked to him. Nora lost her smile while Ren tried keeping her focus with his foot rub.

"We...don't like talking about it." she replied sitting up and laying her head against Ren while hugging his arm. "It still hurts."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, but nodded and turned on his side.

Nora squeezed Ren's arm as he rubbed her back with his other one as the camera zoomed into her eye.

(Flashback)

Ren held the Screaming Nora in his arms to keep her from running into the carnage. "We have to leave Nora!"

"No! Mama is still there!" she cried struggling in his arms to try and get into the burning village.

He made her look him in the eyes "SHE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE!"

Nora looked at Ren directly in the eyes before shaking his hands off her face as she pushed him back and turned towards the village, only to get a clear view of her home collapsing into the flames as the rest of the buildings followed.

"We have to go." he choked out. "We're all that's left."

Nora fell to her knees and stared at the flames as Ren tried to get her to stand up and move. "No."

"You are so stubborn sometimes!" he picked her up in his arms and ran.

"NO! Leave me back there!" she cried trying to get out of his arms.

"And let more of our villages legacy die? Not even in your dreams."

"SHUT UP! All you do is talk! Talking is useless!" she cried feeling tears stream down her cheeks.

He opened his mouth to speak, but could not find the right words to say. He kept running keeping silent.

It would be a few hours later before both were found by several Hunters who saw the smoke from the village and brought them into a dark room to understand what happened.

"I am so sorry for your loss."

Ren and Nora sat at a table with Nora looking at the ground with her hands on her lap as Ren kept an emotionless expression. Nora's red eyes showed she had been crying throughout the whole explanation.

"Young man, you've been awfully quiet." the hunter remarked. "Is there anything you know that we haven't heard?"

"..." Ren shook his head.

"Well we'll see if we can find you accommodations for the time being. Again, I'm sorry for your loss." the Hunter stood up and left the room and leaving the two teens alone.

"...Ren?"

The male looked at Nora.

"Ren, say something. You're creeping me out."

Ren shook his head and pointed to his throat before shrugging and brought his thumb to his mouth before biting down on it to draw blood.

"What are you doing?" she jumped.

Ren brought his thumb down and started moving it across the table as Nora just watched as he was writing using his blood. After he was done, he pointed to it.

'ACTION SPEAKS LOUDER THAN WORDS'

"Look, if this is because I told you to shut up-"

She went silent when he gently pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened and brought her hands up to push him back, but instead wrapped them around him to make the kiss deeper as she returned it.

He massaged her sides before lifting her up and set her on the table.

Nora moaned into the kiss and broke it before catching her breath as she looked Ren dead in the eye.

He smiled and caressed her face.

Nora blinked away some fresh tears and sniffled. "So….you won't speak anymore?"

He shook his head in response and rubbed her hips.

Nora shuddered and hugged him close with her head next to his neck. "Than please, just promise me one thing."

He looked in her eyes and looked at her questioningly.

"Please, don't leave me. I can't lose you too!" she cried clinging onto him while feeling fresh tears come out.

He smiled and pulled her into another kiss, only deeper than before while his hands subconsciously moved south to her rear and making them both flinch.

He was about to pull his hands away and figured this was a stupid thing to do before finding Nora grab his hands and put them back on her ass. He saw the lustful look in her eye as she started undoing her top.

Ren blushed and tried stepping back with Nora just walking towards him without stopping as she dropped her top to the floor.

He backed up against the wall as Nora pressed against him and leaned in to his ear. "I want you to show me how much you care. Make me crave your touch."

The next day Ren and Nora sat outside on a bench. Both looking a little disheveled and a little more relaxed.

"Wow. We… we just…?"

Ren nodded and let Nora rest her head on his chest.

"We're doing that all the time." she spoke snuggling closer to him.

Ren's expression turned to shock.

(End flashback.)

Ren looked down and kissed Nora on the forehead which seemed to help calm her down. 'I swear Nora, I'll never let you feel lonely.'

"I still don't get how a mute and baby crazy nut make it work so well."

Ren looked up to see their leader watching him and Nora.

"Sometimes I wish I had your luck." remarked Jaune with a humorless chuckle.

Ren kept rubbing Nora's back while looking at his leader with attention.

"I was a total dork growing up." Jaune sat up with his hands on his laps as he faced Ren.

"One time I was so scared I climbed to the top of a tree in three seconds flat." he looked down in embarrassment. "And when I reached the top I was stuck there, meaning it was easy for all the other kids to mock me when I couldn't run away."

(Flashback)

The fire department had pulled a Young Jaune arc from the tree's. All the kids who watched were snickering as Jaune was in tears from how scared it was up there.

He thrashed out of the Fire fighters grasp and ran.

"Did you see him climb up that tree?" snickered one of the boys.

"Like a Squirrel."

"What a loser!"

Jaune ran as fast as he could and ducked into an old building. He stood up against a wall and slid down on his butt while crying.

"I hate them all." he rubbed his eyes while sniffling as his body shook with each sob. This was not his first time in this building. He made his way to the steps and went to the roof.

When he got there he walked over to the railing and sat down and looked across some of the rooftops to the far off academy.

"Beacon. When I get older, I'll show them I can be a strong, brave Hunter!" he called out with his hands clenched. "I don't care what I have to do to get in, one way or another I'm going to that school then everything will be better."

Then he looked at the kids playing and tried figuring out a way to show them who was the loser. He payed close attention to some of the older ones and noticed all of them walked around with confidence and a grin. "Smile now punks, I'll show you who's the loser."

He stood up and started walking back down the stairs while trying to mimic the grin they had while standing straight. "Just you wait when I get older."

(End Flashback)

"You know, right before I came here, the local bullies tried picking on me like they always had."

Nora at this point was sitting straight next to Ren and listening to Jaune's tale.

"The leader walked upright behind me throwing one insult after another. And you wanna know what I did? I turned, looked him in the eye, and grinned before telling him that a cool guy like me didn't have time for someone like him then whipped out my acceptance letter from the academy."

"And that led to you acting like a cocky, arrogant prick, right?" spoke Nora.

"Yeah." nodded Jaune with a frown.

"Well if we ever get a chance to visit your old combat school I'll kick those bullies asses." Nora spoke.

"Nah, you don't need to do that. After all, I was a real arrogant douche to you guys." ' _That and the fact that I never actually went to combat school to get into Beacon.'_

"So any idea where Pyrrha went? Did I say something?" Nora asked in concern.

"Maybe I should go check on her, you two just sit back here and relax." Jaune stood up and proceeded to leave the room.

Once the door was closed, Nora's arms slithered over Ren like snakes. "Now where were we?"

Jaune looked all around school for the red head. So far he didn't find hide nor hair of her.

"Where is she?" Jaune questioned to no one in particular. He walked near the training room and heard several grunts. "Huh?"

He looked inside and saw Pyrrha panting as she was slamming her feet repeatedly against a punching bag while switching back with a few punches here and there.

"Pyrrha?"

Said girl stopped and panted before turning towards Jaune.

"Hey…" Jaune waved.

"Hey." she breathed.

"Uh, you alright?" he asked walking over.

She threw another punch to the bag. "Fine."

"Ya sure? Not angry or anything?" Jaune kept a good distance slightly gearing for his well being.

"I'm not mad. I just needed some time alone." she replied before kicking the bag one more time.

"You know talking helps. What's on your mind?""

"Nothing." she replied with a frown. "I'm fine."

"Look everyone has problems, it's part of life. But the more you keep them bottled up the more it haunts you. Unless you talk with someone it's always going to weigh you down and weaken even you."

Pyrrha let her arms drop to her sides and sighed. She walked over to one of the benches and sat down before gesturing to the spot next to her. Jaune walked over and sat next to her.

"It all started when I first went to combat school…"

(Flashback)

The student files into the classroom as the bell rang. The teacher waited for them to be seated before beginning.

"Welcome everyone." spoke the teacher. "To start off the day, we will have the entire class pair with someone to spar with to help get everyone awake and ready for the day."

The students moved about the classroom pairing up. Pyrrha paired up with an average looking guy who wore a cocky grin on his face.

"Wow. That is the reddest hair I ever seen. You dye it with blood or something?"

"If you're not careful, it might have some of yours." she retorted as they walked over to one of the empty training spots as the rest of the class were already starting their own sparring matches.

"Don't worry sugar tits, I'll go easy on you." he grinned bringing out a double-bladed axe as she brought out her spear and shield. "You are just a girl after all."

Pyrrha gritted her teeth while tightening her grip on the spear.

"Ladies first." the next thing he knew her shield slammed right into his mouth. He stumbled back and soon found his legs swept off under him and landed on his back with her spear aimed at his face.

Pyrrha growled looming over him. "I'm sorry, what was that again?" her anger turned to shock when she noticed he was now missing some teeth and others had been cracked or broken, his jaw was most likely broken as well.

She moved back while the teacher walked over to check on him.

"I-I didn't mean too…"

"Not to worry. A trip to the hospital can fix that up, but on another note." the teacher stood up and faced her. "Do you realize how quick that ended?"

"Uh…"

"In less than five seconds. That's a new record for the school!" he chimed in amazement with pride.

"Thank you?" it sounded more like a question then an a reply.

"I must say Miss Nikos, I think you have far more potential than I've ever seen." it seemed his words were noticed by the other students who noticed the whimpering boy.

"Are ou nuths!" the boy tried to speak. "She bwoke ma jaw!"

"Be grateful it was a student and not a Grimm. Otherwise you might not be breathing right now." the teacher glared at him

"Woah, that girl's something." remarked one of the girls.

"Damn. Wouldn't wanna fight her."

"No way can she be human."

Pyrrha listened as everyone started talking about her. It made her feel uncomfortable. "Really, it was no big deal."

"On the contrary Ms. Nikos, I can see the makings of greatness in you."

Pyrrha just stood there as her teacher and classmates clapped for her.

"Someone call the nurse while Ms. Nikos and I go see the principal." the teacher walked to the exit with Pyrrha behind him as the students either tried to help the injured male or resumed their own matches.

(End flashback)

"After the principal heard my skills were that good, it all took off from there. I went across Vale while battling anybody who wanted to face me and I quickly became a fighting prodigee." Pyrrha sighed. "But there were always a few people who were scared of me."

Jaune saw her clench her fists and close her eyes.

"If people weren't scared of what I could do to them, the rest tried to pretend and be my friend, but all they cared about was leeching off my status just so they could go off and brag about it. That's why I made a promise to never get involved with people personally. It was the only thing I could think of to avoid being used, but then all I felt was loneliness."

Jaune could see the sadness in her eyes. He scooted closer to her. "Uh… I heard about this dance coming up and...uh…would you like to…"

"Why? So you can go and brag to everyone about it?!" she snapped looking him in the eye.

"NO! No! I just thought… Maybe… you just needed a night to relax, but if you don't want to go I guess I can… stay with you and do...whatever."

Pyrrha kept her stern expression on before standing up. "Right now I can't think straight. I'm a little mad, but I'll give it some thought."

"Great, I'll try to look as decent as possible." he stood up and started walking out before sending her one more glance over his shoulder. "And I'm sorry if I hurt you." he walked out.

Pyrrha spared a glance to see him leave and sighed before she started letting her anger on the punching bag.

Jaune walked to the door and reached for the knob. Only to stop as he heard squeezing from the inside. He then pressed his ear to the door

"Ah! That's it Ren!" came Nora's hushed voice.

Jaune then reeled back from the door and sighed. "Note to self, Get those two a do not disturb sign."

That's when he could hear rocking which he guessed was the bed and calmly turned around before walking away, trying not to imagine them going at it. Team JNPR panted as they and team RWBY split up after the exhausting training they just had to deal with.

"So tired." Nora walked towards her bed only to collapse at the foot of it.

"I think I lost all feeling in my legs." Jaune sat on his own bed, taking off his shoes. As he did, he looked up and saw Pyrrha wasn't sweating as much as the rest of them. "Man Pyrrha, how are you not as tired as the rest of us?"

"I've had far worst training."

"You...are...not...human." Nora tried pulling herself in bed.

Pyrrha's eyes widened as her pupils got smaller and she gripped her spear tighter. "Yes I am. Of course I am."

"I don't think she meant it like that." Jaune laid back.

"Well I'm still full of energy so I think I'll go and practice on my own." Pyrrha stood up quickly and walked through the door before shutting it.

"What's her problem?" Nora muttered.

Ren shrugged as he sat next to Nora and helped take her shoes off before lightly massaging the bottom of her foot.

"Mmmmhhh yeah, that's nice." Nora smiled slowly relaxing as Ren's fingers knew just the spots to touch on her foot. One of the things they practiced with before screwing each others brains out. Unfortunately with Jaune in the room the latter would have to wait.

"I gotta say, you two are lucky to have each other. I mean, how did you get so close? Sure I get you're childhood friends, but it seems like there's more to it than that." spoke Jaune.

Both Ren and Nora looked to him. Nora lost her smile while Ren tried keeping her focus with his foot rub.

"We...don't like talking about it." she replied sitting up and laying her head against Ren while hugging his arm. "It still hurts."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, but nodded and turned on his side.

Nora squeezed Ren's arm as he rubbed her back with his other one as the camera zoomed into her eye which showed fear and sadness.

(Flashback)

"Ren, breakfast." called Ren's mom from the family room while she was getting the table set with Nora.

"Coming," he called as he stepped out of his bedroom. "What are we having?"

"Rice balls." Nora said putting the food on the table.

"I thought it'd be nice to help Nora learn how to cook and had her make most of the batch. The others were dropped so I handled those." spoke his mom while Ren walked over and took his seat. "Don't worry I taste tested them." she whispered to him.

He nodded since the last time he recalled Nora trying to cook on her own, it was just a random dish of foods that didn't mix well together and they had to get their stomachs pumped.

"Come on Ren, eat up." smiled Nora taking the seat next to him. "We gotta go do some shopping before your dad comes home later."

"I am I am." he grabbed a rice ball and saw Nora watching him before he slowly took a bite and chewed it. "Not bad."

"Yay!" cheered Nora with a smile.

Later Ren left the house with Nora following behind him.

She secretly sighed as she looked at his back. She had been with the Lie family for years, he was like a brother to her but deep down...she wished they could be more.

"Hey Nora, what do you wanna play until father gets home?"

"Huh? Oh! I-I not sure." she replied with an awkward chuckle.

"Well well well." spoke a voice that made them stop.

"Oh no." Ren muttered before they turned and saw three boys standing to the side with grins.

"If it isn't Lie and his painted rag doll." said one of the boys.

"Look guys, we don't want any trouble." spoke up Ren while keeping in between them and Nora who just frowned at the boys.

"Yeah back off creeps before I clobber you." she threatened while holding up her fists.

"Nora!" Ren scolded.

"See guys, told ya she was still feral, once an animal always an animal."

Nora growled while Ren tried keeping her back. "Look, there's no reason for us to get into a fight. Besides it makes you the bigger person if you just ignore it."

"But Ren we can take 'em. All they do is try to mess things up for us." she said as he pulled her away

"Then they'll just come after us for payback, and then we'll be on them again. Violence is a cycle with no end other than death." he spoke seriously. "Do you want them to do worst or just ignore them? I don't want to see you get hurt."

Nora looked him in the eye and sighed while looking away to hide her faint blush. "Alright."

"Great, come on let's go play." he smiled grabbing her hand and leading her to the small canal where they skipped stones for a while.

The years passed and life in the Lie household was simple and happy. Nora and Ren stuck close together while Ren's parents really were glad to have Nora around since she and Ren brought the best out of each other. However unknown to the family Nora's affections for her surrogate brother were becoming more than just a simple childhood crush. With puberty at the age of 13 came new feelings that were directed at Ren.

Both of them were currently out chopping firewood.

Nora mindlessly set a log on the chopping block and watched happily as Ren brought the axe down on it. He had chosen to take his shirt off since it would be hard work and stared at his toned chest which was coated in a thin layer of sweat.

"Man, I think we're just about done." spoke Ren setting the axe down for a moment and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

'Aw man.' she thought in disappointment. "You sure? A little bit extra never hurt anyone."

"Nora we have enough wood for weeks. I think it's enough." Ren argued grabbing his shirt and slung it over his shirt. "Besides it's starting to get dark out. Let's get inside."

"Oh hi Ren." called a girl with pink hair and a lantern in hand.

"Hi Sakura." he greeted with a nod. "You're out late."

"Well I heard some sounds and wanted to check it out and saw you were here and thought saying hi couldn't hurt." she said while taking in as much as Ren's shirtless state as she could.

"Ahem." Nora cleared her throat with a frown. "You gonna keep staring or do you need to be somewhere?"

Sakura blushed and smiled at Ren. "Yeah, I gotta get back home. See ya around Ren."

"Yoohoo, Ren!" called a blonde with fishleg stockings, a green mini-skirt, and tight fitting crop top.

"Hello Ino." greeted Ren with Nora inwardly groaning.

"I'm trying a new look, do you like it or do you _really_ like it?" she asked striking a pose with a wink.

"Well… it'll definitely turn heads." he said scratching his head. "But don't you think it's a little...revealing?"

"Well I think it'll help catch someone off guard and I can strike while they're distracted."

"No offence, but you look like a harlot." Nora said with a glare.

Ino frowned and sent her a glare. "Oh yeah? Well at least my cleavage isn't showing carrot top."

"What cleavage?" smirked Nora. "As far as I can tell you still haven't blossomed there yet. Don't worry, give it a decade or two."

Ino growled as her face went red.

"Sorry to cut this short Ino, but me and Nora need to get home with all this firewood." spoke up Ren gathering the wood in his arms.

"Yeah, plus you might catch a cold wearing that." spoke Nora waving her hand. "Go on, get a blanket on to cover yourself with."

"Cheeky little...oooohh!" Ino stomped away.

"Nora, that might have been a little much." Ren remarked while Nora waved to Ino with a smug grin.

"What? She's a sleazy flirt, it would be easier to make a list of boy's she hasn't swapped spit with. I was only looking out for you."

"That doesn't mean you can be as rude as you were to her." he replied while they resumed walking. "What do I always say?"

"'The better person walks away' I know." she repeated while crossing her arms. "But even you know there are times and places when you gotta do something and not just use words, right?"

"If all else fails, perhaps." he said with a shrug. "But lately you've been more hostile to the other girls in town."

"Well…." she trailed off with a blush while trying to come up with an excuse.

"Look, I'm not sure whats going on, but can you promise me you won't take things too far?"

"What? You act like I'm gonna attack them." she huffed.

"It almost seems that way."

She sighed and nodded. "Alright, I promise I won't take things too far."

"Okay, now let's get home before Mom and Dad wonder where we are."

And so they kept walking before reaching home and headed inside after Ren set the firewood aside in the back.

"So you wanna take a shower?" he asked as she was about to put her haul with the rest.

"What?!" she dropped her pile and looked at him with shock and a deep blush. With images of her and Ren, naked, together, in a shower.

"If you wanna wash up first I can wait."

"N-N-No! I mean, wait." she spoke up while trying to stay cool and calm. "I meant to say, that sounds like a good idea. I mean, it does help conserve water, right? And it's even better if we help scrub each other's back."

"Uh… Nora, I never said we should bathe together. I was asking if you wanted to go first or let me go."

Nora instantly felt embarrassment hit and held her hands up. "T-T-T-That's what I knew you meant! I was just….um…..joking with you! Yeah, just a little trick to see if you'd notice." 'Oh man! What is wrong with me?' she calmed herself and cleared her throat. "I think I'll just go to bed early and wash up in the morning."

"Well if you're sure." he shrugged before leaving the room before Nora smacked herself in the face.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she repeated before groaning and sat down on the couch. 'I made myself look like a complete weirdo!' she groaned and made her way to her room. She opened the door and walked over to her bed before plopping down on it and hugged her pillow.

More time passed and by the time she was 15 the feelings she harbored for Ren had yet to fade even a little, if anything they were getting worse. Like how more upset she'd get if he talked with a girl who seemed to be getting a little too close and personal for her liking or how much she'd make excuses to be alone with him. Worst of all she had developed a habit of locking her bedroom door and reading raunchy romance novels, in the nude which eventually led to touching herself while picturing she and Ren were the lovers in the stories. It worked to get some relief but it felt somewhat hollow. Right now she was laying on her bed while avoiding the urge to do it, again. She was sure Ren would be disgusted if he ever found out.

'I've gotta stop this, but no matter what I do I just can't!' she thought as she paced back and forth in her room, occasionally looking over at a section of floor paneling.

She groaned before walking over and pulled a board out of the way revealing her hidden collection of books. 'Forget it, I'll do it this one time and then try to cut cold turkey. But which do I go with?'

She reached in and pulled each one out. "Waves of passion? nah. The whole rugged sailor thing is a little old." she put it back in and pulled another one out. "Fall of the Empress? Yeesh, no to rapey. I get she's evil, hell she sentenced a child to beheading. But getting gangbanged by a group of ninja's?" she shook he head and tossed it away. She picked a third one up and pondered. "The Stealthy Lover? Ooh, okay this'll do nicely for a final go." she put the other books back along with the floorboard. Before taking off her kimono, leaving her in only her socks. She turned to her door and moved lock it. That is until the door opened and Ren stepped in.

"Hey Nor-" he spoke before going wide eyed and silent at seeing a naked Nora standing there with some book in her hands and was just as wide eyed, but with her face red in embarrassment before reacting in the one way one would.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed out while Ren jumped and scrambled to cover his eyes while she slammed the door shut and locked it before panting as she tried to take deep breaths. She felt something run down her legs and looked down. 'Oh come on!'

Later that night Nora didn't bother coming out of her room and just hid under the covers while curled up in shame. "He saw me, he saw...all of me." she muttered as her body trembled. "I feel like crawling under a rock and just dying."

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Nora?"

She stayed silent hearing Ren and prayed he walked away.

"Nora, I-I know what happened was...awkward but I just want to talk." came Ren's voice while jiggling the knob a little. "Can you please open the door?"

The young man stood outside the room waiting for any form of response any indication from her at all. But all he got was silence. He let out a sigh and was about to go before hearing the lock tumblers click. He saw the door open slightly with Nora peaking out. "Nora?"

"Ren."

"...Look, I'm sorry for earlier. I had no idea you were-" he stopped and looked down and up the hall. "Look can you just let me in, I feel uncomfortable talking about this where my parents can hear."

"...alright." she slowly opened the door and walked over to her bed while curling back up under the sheets.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him then walked over and sat down on her bed.

"What did you wanna say?"

"Well honestly I don't know what to say." he said scratching his head. "I came to ask if you wanted to go out to for ramen but never expected to walk in on you in your birthday suit with an adult novel in hand."

"Oh god!" she cried covering her face with embarrassment. "I never wanted anyone to see that, especially you."

"...If it makes you feel any better...you have an amazing body." he complimented while looking away with his own blush.

Nora blinked in surprise and looked to him. "Wait, say that again?"

"You have an amazing body." he repeated. "I know it must be weird coming from me, but I'd even go so far as to say….you're gorgeous."

Nora stared at Ren and felt her heartbeat skyrocket while her face turned red again. 'He thinks I'm gorgeous? HE THINKS I'M GORGEOUS!' she thought giddily.

Ren saw her slowly smile before getting pulled closer against her in a tight hug while her head nuzzled against his chest. He was a little surprised at this before he he put a hand on her back and patted. But then registered and remembered she was still naked. "Uh Nora. Could you put your kimono back on, preferably before my parents walk in?"

Nora blinked and moved back with a nod while moving over to pick it up and quickly put it on. "So...What do we do now? I don't think I can ever see you as my brother again."

"And I can't see you as my sister." he replied while holding his hands together. "Maybe….I'm….not really sure myself."

Nora looked at him before smiling and jumped back on the bed. "Well whatever comes next we'll go through it together."

"That I can agree on." he smiled back as she grinned with a giggle.

A few days passed and the attitude between Ren and Nora had most certainly changed. They seemed close and relaxed around each other, but didn't say anything to Ren's parents in fear of their reaction. They simply believed the two were simply bonding closer as siblings do. Then late one night it happened.

The family was currently eating supper without much of anything happening. Suddenly they heard the most horrible blood chilling sound ever made followed by a loud crash.

All of them stood up while Ren's father frowned and rushed off to his room for his arrows.

"What was that?" Nora questioned.

"Kids, we have to go," spoke An looking scared "don't take anything with you."

"Mom what's going on?" asked Ren just as his father came out with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

*CRASH* the roof came down and the two teens and Ren's father were knocked back. They rolled on the ground with Ren looking at their home in shock.

"MOTHER!" Ren cried in horror before seeing her hand sticking out of the rubble.

"Oh my god." spoke Nora covering her mouth while Ren tried running over and tried to make an effort to push the wood away. "...No...this can't be happening."

"Lie!" spoke his father moving over and making Ren face him with a serious expression. "It's too late for her…" he choked back a sob "...You and Nora need to leave, now, Go!" he spoke with a commanding tone giving Ren a knife.

"But father." Ren tried to argue before the loud scream came again and they heard the other villagers scream and start running past them.

"Do as you're told! Leave the village until these beasts are dealt with." Li pulled out an arrow and pulled it into the bow while facing at something behind the house before letting it fly at the creature. "GO!"

Ren was hesitant at first, but turned to Nora and grabbed her arm before dragged her away while trying to catch up with the villagers as more screams were heard.

They headed to the gate when a Nevermore swooped down an roosted on it. It let out a loud screech while spreading its wings before the people started running the left road while more of them were flying overhead.

Ren saw they we about to go for the kill and without warning he pushed Nora down under a house just as the flying Grimm sent their feathers raining down on the people.

Nora looked up and was horrified to see several people get stabbed all the way through and were either lying on the ground or suspended up due to the feathers while some groaned and tried to get the feathers out of their bodies. This was a mistake as those foolish enough to do so started loosing blood even faster. "Oh god….please god no!" She muttered clutching to Ren's shirt.

"Don't look Nora." spoke Ren trying to hold her to where her vision was obscured while trying to bare with the sights. Suddenly he saw large feet with claws followed by hooved feet move nearby them. 'What? What is that?' he thought before he noticed a piece of metal with a reflective surface, grabbed it, then slowly moved it out and angled it to see the creature. What he saw shook him too the core. He quickly dropped his makeshift mirror causing it to clatter on the stone walkway.

The feet stopped and Ren clutched Nora tighter in shaking hands. 'Oh no! I need to do something or else they'll find us.'

He saw the feet turn and move closer and his worries turned to Nora. 'I have to protect her, I have to.' he held her close as the colors on them became desaturated and both of them slowly grew calm.

They heard the beast whiffing the air before a scream echoed in the distance and the creature ran towards it.

"Nora, we need to get out of here." Ren whispered with labored breath. "Come on!"

All she could do was nod as they crawled out from under the house as she let Ren lead her through the gate and heard more screams of pain and horror while staring at the ground. "Your dad's gonna be okay. right? He's gonna meet us later after he kills the Grimm?"

Ren was silent before slowly Looking back to the village where more never more were starting to fly in.. "I...I don't…" he grit his teeth before he faced forward and started pulling on her harder.

"Ren?" Nora tried keeping up while glancing at the village and saw fires erupting up with Grimm all around and felt time slow down as she took in all the details of the terrified villagers. "No!" she cried and tried to pull her arm from his grasp. "We have to go back and help them!"

"Nora we can't!" he tried keeping her from running back and kept pulling her into the nearby forest while closing his eyes. "We can't, we need to go. We need to survive. We need to-"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed while struggling in his hold harder. "We need to take action! Not say stupid things!" she broke out of his hold and turned to him with tears in her eyes. "How are words going to save all of them? How are they suppose to save your father? How are they gonna save our home!?"

He stayed silent before looking back and forth at her and the village before suddenly grabbing her and throwing the ginger over his shoulders and raced away.

"Ren! Put me down! Put me down right now!" she cried as she flailed in his grasp.

He carried on for some time before the saw ranger station. He was sure they could get help there.

"REN!" the rangers heard Nora's screams and saw the two walking up. "PUT ME DOWN!"

The rangers rushed over to them, got them inside, with great difficulty in Nora's case, and questioned them.

"All gone!" cried the girl holding her head while resting her elbows on the table with tears. "All of it...gone."

"I'm sorry for your lose Miss. We understand going through all that must be very traumatic." spoke one of the rangers while Ren calmly rubbed Nora's back. "You're lucky your friend kept you from doing something foolish. We have a spare room where you can stay for the night if you want."

Ren nodded while standing up and helping Nora to her feet before they were guided to the room. When they got there Nora walked over to the bed and sat on it while sniffling and stared at the floor. Ren sighed and slumped against the wall.

"What are we gonna do now?" she questioned.

"..."

"Ren, what are we gonna do?...Ren?"

The male looked at Nora.

"Ren, say something. You're creeping me out."

Ren shook his head and pointed to his throat.

"What are you trying to say?" she jumped as she watched him walk over to a desk and grabbed a pen and piece of paper.

Ren scribbled something on the paper and held it up for her to see.

'ACTION SPEAKS LOUDER THAN WORDS'

"Look, if this is because I told you to shut up-"

She went silent when he gently put his hand on the sides of his face and looked right into her eyes before he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened and brought her hands up to push him back, but instead wrapped them around him to make the kiss deeper as she returned it

He massaged her sides before lifting her up and set her on the bed.

Nora moaned into the kiss and broke it before catching her breath as she looked Ren dead in the eye.

He smiled and caressed her face.

Nora blinked away some fresh tears and sniffled. "So….you won't speak anymore?"

He shook his head in response and his hands went south and rubbed her hips.

Nora shuddered and hugged him close with her head next to his neck. "Than please, just promise me one thing."

He looked in her eyes and looked at her questioningly.

"Please, don't leave me. I can't lose you too!" she cried clinging onto him while feeling fresh tears come out.

He smiled and pulled her into another kiss, only deeper than before while his hands subconsciously moved south to her rear and making them both flinch. He was about to pull his hands away and figured this was a stupid thing to do before finding Nora grab his hands and put them back on her ass. As their passions became more inflamed they roughly began peeling off each others clothes, from that point on except for a few small images and mind shattering euphoria everything was a total blur.

The next day Ren and Nora sat outside on a bench. Both looking a little disheveled and a little more relaxed.

"Wow. We… we just…?"

Ren nodded with a smile and let Nora rest her head on his chest.

"Holy fucking cow." the ginger ran her fingers through her hair. "That was...just wow. We're so doing that all the time." she spoke snuggling closer to him.

Ren's expression turned to shock.

(End flashback.)

Ren looked down and kissed Nora on the forehead which seemed to help calm her down. 'I swear Nora, I'll never let you feel lonely.'

"I still don't get how a mute and baby crazy nut make it work so well."

Ren looked up to see their leader watching him and Nora.

"Sometimes I wish I had your luck." remarked Jaune with a humorless chuckle.

Ren kept rubbing Nora's back while looking at his leader with attention.

"I was a total dork growing up." Jaune sat up with his hands on his lap as he faced Ren. "One time I was so scared I climbed to the top of a tree in three seconds flat." he looked down in embarrassment. "And when I reached the top I was stuck there, meaning it was easy for all the other kids to mock me when I couldn't run away."

(Flashback)

The fire department had pulled a Young Jaune arc from the tree's. All the kids who watched were snickering as Jaune was in tears from how scared it was up there.

He thrashed out of the Fire fighters grasp and ran.

"Did you see him climb up that tree?" snickered one of the boys.

"Like a Squirrel."

"What a loser!"

Jaune ran as fast as he could and ducked into an old building. He stood up against a wall and slid down on his butt while crying.

"I hate them all." he rubbed his eyes while sniffling as his body shook with each sob. This was not his first time in this building. He made his way to the steps and went to the roof.

When he got there he walked over to the railing and sat down and looked across some of the rooftops to the far off academy.

"Beacon. When I get older, I'll show them I can be a strong, brave Hunter!" he called out with his hands clenched. "I don't care what I have to do to get in, one way or another I'm going to that school then everything will be better."

Then he looked at the kids playing and tried figuring out a way to show them who was the loser. He payed close attention to some of the older ones and noticed all of them walked around with confidence and a grin. "Smile now punks, I'll show you who's the loser."

He stood up and started walking back down the stairs while trying to mimic the grin they had while standing straight. "Just you wait when I get older."

(End Flashback)

"You know, right before I came here, the local bullies tried picking on me like they always had."

Nora at this point was sitting straight next to Ren and listening to Jaune's tale.

"The leader walked upright behind me throwing one insult after another. And you wanna know what I did? I turned, looked him in the eye, and grinned before telling him that a cool guy like me didn't have time for someone like him then whipped out my acceptance letter from the academy."

"And that led to you acting like a cocky, arrogant prick, right?" spoke Nora.

"Yeah." nodded Jaune with a frown.

"Well if we ever get a chance to visit your old combat school I'll kick those bullies asses." Nora spoke.

"Nah, you don't need to do that. After all, I was a real arrogant douche to you guys." 'That and the fact that I never actually went to combat school to get into Beacon.'

"So any idea where Pyrrha went? Did I say something?" Nora asked in concern.

"Maybe I should go check on her, you two just sit back here and relax." Jaune stood up and proceeded to leave the room.

Once the door was closed, Nora's arms slithered over Ren like snakes. "Now where were we?"

Jaune looked all around school for the red head. So far he didn't find hide nor hare of her.

"Where is she?" Jaune questioned to no one in particular. He walked near the training room and heard several grunts. "Huh?"

He looked inside and saw Pyrrha panting as she was slamming her feet repeatedly against a punching bag while switching back with a few punches here and there.

"Pyrrha?"

Said girl stopped and panted before turning towards Jaune.

"Hey…" Jaune waved.

"Hey." she breathed.

"Uh, you alright?" he asked walking over.

She threw another punch to the bag. "Fine."

"Ya sure? Not angry or anything?" Jaune kept a good distance slightly gearing for his well being.

"I'm not mad. I just needed some time alone." she replied before kicking the bag one more time.

"You know talking helps. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." she replied with a frown. "I'm fine."

"Look everyone has problems, it's part of life. But the more you keep them bottled up the more it haunts you. Unless you talk with someone it's always going to weigh you down and weaken even you."

Pyrrha let her arms drop to her sides and sighed. She walked over to one of the benches and sat down before gesturing to the spot next to her. Jaune walked over and sat next to her.

"It all started when I first went to combat school…"

(Flashback)

The student files into the classroom as the bell rang. The teacher waited for them to be seated before beginning.

"Welcome everyone." spoke the teacher. "To start off the day, we will have the entire class pair with someone to spar with to help get everyone awake and ready for the day."

The students moved about the classroom pairing up. Pyrrha paired up with an average looking guy who wore a cocky grin on his face.

"Wow. That is the reddest hair I ever seen. You dye it with blood or something?"

"If you're not careful, it might have some of yours." she retorted as they walked over to one of the empty training spots as the rest of the class were already starting their own sparring matches.

"Don't worry sugar tits, I'll go easy on you." he grinned bringing out a double-bladed axe as she brought out her spear and shield. "You are just a girl after all."

Pyrrha gritted her teeth while tightening her grip on the spear.

"Ladies first." the next thing he knew her shield slammed right into his mouth. He stumbled back and soon found his legs swept off under him and landed on his back with her spear aimed at his face.

Pyrrha growled looming over him. "I'm sorry, what was that again?" her anger turned to shock when she noticed he was now missing some teeth and others had been cracked or broken, his jaw was most likely broken as well.

She moved back while the teacher walked over to check on him. "I-I didn't mean too…"

"Not to worry. A trip to the hospital can fix that up, but on another note." the teacher stood up and faced her. "Do you realize how quick that ended?"

"Uh…"

"In less than five seconds. That's a new record for the school!" he chimed in amazement with pride.

"Thank you?" it sounded more like a question then a reply.

"I must say Miss Nikos, I think you have far more potential than I've ever seen." it seemed his words were noticed by the other students who noticed the whimpering boy.

"Are ou nuths!" the boy tried to speak. "She bwoke ma jaw!"

"Be grateful it was a student and not a Grimm. Otherwise you might not be breathing right now." the teacher glared at him.

"Woah, that girl's something." remarked one of the girls.

"Damn. Wouldn't wanna fight her."

"No way can she be human."

Pyrrha listened as everyone started talking about her. It made her feel uncomfortable. "Really, it was no big deal."

"On the contrary Ms. Nikos, I can see the makings of greatness in you."

Pyrrha just stood there as her teacher and classmates clapped for her.

"Someone call the nurse while Ms. Nikos and I go see the headmaster." the teacher walked to the exit with Pyrrha behind him as the students either tried to help the injured male or resumed their own matches.

(End flashback)

"After Lionheart heard my skills were that good, it all took off from there. I went across Vale while battling anybody who wanted to face me and I quickly became a fighting prodigy." Pyrrha sighed. "But there were always a few people who were scared of me."

Jaune saw her clench her fists and close her eyes.

"If people weren't scared of what I could do to them, the rest tried to pretend and be my friend, but all they cared about was leeching off my status just so they could go off and brag about it. That's why I made a promise to never get involved with people personally. It was the only thing I could think of to avoid being used, but then all I felt was loneliness."

Jaune could see the sadness in her eyes. He scooted closer to her.

"Uh… I heard about this dance coming up and...uh…would you like to…"

"Why? So you can go and brag to everyone about it?!" she snapped looking him in the eye.

"NO! No! I just thought… Maybe… you just needed a night to relax, but if you don't want to go I guess I can… stay with you and do...whatever."

Pyrrha kept her stern expression on before standing up. "Right now I can't think straight. I'm just a little too mad…. but I'll give it some thought."

"Great, I'll try to look as decent as possible." he stood up and started walking out before sending her one more glance over his shoulder. "And I'm sorry if I hurt you." he said before leaving her alone.

Pyrrha spared a glance to see him leave and sighed before she started letting her anger on the punching bag.

Jaune walked to the door and reached for the knob. Only to stop as he heard squeaking from the inside. He then pressed his ear to the door

"Ugh! That's it Ren!" came Nora's hushed voice.

Jaune then reeled back from the door and sighed. "Note to self, Get those two a do not disturb sign."

That's when he could hear rocking which he guessed was the bed and calmly turned around before walking away, trying not to imagine them going at it.


	15. Chapter 12 (Edited)

RWBY AND JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 12

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Weiss looked boredly to the holographic clock. So far the new story being told was nearly putting her to sleep and the time was slowly ticking by at a snail's pace. 'Just one more minute.'

That's when Jaune scooted over closer "Hey Weiss, can I ask you something?"

"Does it have something to do with the upcoming prom?"

"Kinda," He said.

"If it involves asking me, keep moving."

"No, I already asked Pyrrha, but I need a backup plan incase she doesn't want to go."

"Oh. Well, if she doesn't go with you, try and offer to go as friends. Less awkward."

"No I mean-"

The bell went off and class ended.

"And then I-oh, time's up I guess. The stunning conclusion to my story will have to wait. Until next time."

"Sorry Jaune I have to go." Weiss and the rest of class stood up and headed out while Jaune slumped his head in disappointment.

Later, team RWBY had changed into their new outfits.

"I though that class would never end." remarked Blake.

"Okay ladies we trained our butts off, now we need to do some investigating." Ruby spoke to her team. "First, we need to make sure we have everything. Weapons?"

"Check." Yang cocked her Ember Celica.

"Combat Gear?"

"Uh, duh." Weiss spoke pointing at their outfits.

"Dust necklace?" Ruby looked down at it. "Check. Now we just need one final important piece."

The team looked at her and blinked.

"Detective hats!" she proclaimed putting one on Weiss and on herself. "Now we're ready."

The rest of the team groaned.

"Please tell me you have a more serious plan." spoke Weiss throwing the hat off her.

"We have a plan… that's moderately serious." spoke Yang.

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" asked Ruby.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said not sounding happy with the word family.

"The Blood Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If i can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." spoke Blake while frowning at the mention of the group.

"I know some people on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard…"

"Great. We'll meet up tonight to go over from what we've found. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" called out a voice from the window.

They turned and saw Sun hanging upside down with his tail.

"Monkey King?" Ruby blinked.

"You're late." said Blake.

"You invited him?" Yang questioned.

"He's White Fang, and I figured he might be able to lend a hand."

"I also brought along a friend." he gestured out the window."

The girls walked over and peered out of it to see Neptune on the small walkway with his back against the building.

"'Sup?" he said trying not to seem too terrified.

"How did you get up here? Did you jump all the way down from the roof?" Ruby asked looking how far it was to their window.

"I have my ways." he nervously glanced down and gulped. "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, _really_ high up right now."

"Sun." Blake glared. "We can't have any unnecessary casualties."

"Agreed. Blake, you may beat Sun like a _piñata_. I'll get the stick!" grinned Ruby about to zip away.

"Hey, he's my friend, I trust him, besides he can take care of himself."

"Nope, Blake is right. Now hold still furry piñata!" Ruby came back with a stick and got ready to swing it until Yang grabbed it. "Awww!"

"Okay, looks like we got two more." Said Blake.

Neptune carefully walked along till he reached the window and slipped in while Sun flipped into the room.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake." Ruby grabbed Neptune and pushed him towards her sister. "And Neptune will go with my sister."

"Actually Ruby I think you should go with Yang." spoke Weiss.

"Oh I see. My two pairings are coming together!" squealed Ruby.

"No." Yang spoke sternly. "Where I'm going, I don't want Ruby anywhere near."

Weiss stayed silent since Yang was very stubborn when it came to keeping Ruby safe. So she just nodded her head.

Later, Ruby stood before a monumental tower looking up.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!"

"Yeah, apparently the one in Atlas is much bigger." said Weiss. "And it was the first one constructed.

"Wow, you sure know a lot." Ruby grinned. "Egghead."

"Ruby, you realize that if even one tower goes down all communication across Remnant is lost even your scroll."

"Yeah I know, but I never called you an egghead, egghead." grinned Ruby with a snicker.

Weiss shook her head. "You're the one that dragged me here when we could have easily made the call from the library."

"I know, but it's so _coool!_ Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" She grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device was launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it landed near a pair of familiar shoes.

"Oh!" the person was Penny who reached down and picked it up. "You dropped this."

"Penny!" Ruby jumped up happily. She zipped over and hugged Penny with all her strength. Surprisingly, Penny didn't seem to be gasping for air or even feel light enough to pick up.

"Uuuuh…"

"Where have you been?! You just up and disappeared without saying goodbye? That ain't cool." Ruby shook her head with her arms crossed.

"...I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else, I've never seen you before in my life." she said tossing the device to it's owner. "I… have to go now." she turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Weiss ask then looked to Ruby who had looked like she had the thousand-yard stare which turned to an angry glare.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Ruby growled stomping in the direction Penny went.

"You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"Don't do anything rash Ruby." Weiss called.

Ruby kept following Penny down some steps without losing her glare. "STOP PENNY!"

The redhead stopped and whirled around to see the glare on Ruby's face.

The silver eyed girl stomped up to the red head grabbing her shirt and raising her fist. "What's the big idea of pretending we never met!"

"There seems to be a...misunderstanding."

Ruby's glare got even harder as she was trying to hold back from slugging the girl, but just barely. "Damn straight there is." Ruby lowered her shaking fist. "The misunderstand was thinking you were ever really my friend." the brunette turned away.

Penny reeled back a little from that and looked around before grabbing Ruby by the arm. "Wait!"

"What?" Ruby glanced over at Penny with a scowl.

"It's not safe to talk here." Penny said glancing left and right, confusing Ruby greatly.

Weiss herself was walking through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with a frown on her face, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slid open automatically and closed when she was inside.

" _Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?"_ The voice of the CCT AI was projected from a panel near the door.

"I'd like to go to the communications room, please." she requested with a frown.

" _Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?"_

Weiss brought her Scroll out and held it up.

" _Thank you Miss Schnee."_

The elevator ascended to an upper level. Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer - twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. Weiss walks up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

Beeps were heard before the projection spoke in a polite tone.

" _Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"_

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss spoke.

" _Absolutely._ _If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."_

"Thank you." Weiss nodded before walking over her assigned cubicle-like computer. She sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

Weiss gritted her teeth and clenched her hands hearing that. "No thank you. I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." she placed her Scroll in a slot on the keyboard.

"I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?"

"School project."

"Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." spoke the operator in a nervous tone.

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

"Right... Very well." more noises were heard. "The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Thank you. Now if you can just keep this quiet from my family that will be all." Weiss said adamantly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

"Very," she ended the call. Her reflection showed her scowl as she stood up and walked away.

Penny stands alone near a two-story building with patio furniture and she is looking around nervously when a hand grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turns to see Ruby scowling.

"Okay girlie, start talking, what is your malfunction." Ruby crossed her arms.

Penny held her hands before sighing. "I can't tell you where I went. All I can say is that my father...doesn't want me talking to anyone, especially you. After learning about your rather colorful history he became… worried."

"Well….alright, he has a good point to keep you away." Ruby relented with a sigh. "Lots of people are scared being around me, and I can't fault him for wanting to keep you safe. But I really was worried about you, and saying what you said after disappearing for week, it really hurt. I've lost a lot of friends and I don't like it when that happens."

Penny looked down and walked forward before pulling Ruby into a hug which lasted a whole minute. "I really am sorry. It wasn't my choice to make." She said. "And in truth seeing what you did to that man… it made me scared too."

"Torchwick? He's a dirty, two bit crook who tried to kill me, I never attack unless it's self-defense." Ruby explained. "He's lucky I didn't take his head off."

"Still, the fact your actions can make someone like me scared is quite a feat."

"Thank you, thank you, your too kind." Ruby bowed. Then she looked confused. "Wait, someone like you? What do you-"

She was cut off as they heard the sound of megaphones around the corner.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" the crowd applauded as the robots took a bow. "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!" the doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!"

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it."

"Ugh, robots." sneered Ruby. "I hate robots."

Penny looked at her in slight hurt. "Why is that?"

"Because their just lifeless machines that have no feelings, no souls."

Penny looked away with a hurt expression at hearing that.

"Waste of good metal." she shook her head and noticed the guards pointing to them and started turning over. "Uh, I think we better book it."

Penny looked back and noticed the soldiers making her instantly fearful before the two start running.

They ran across a road which did well in knocking one of the soldiers over with the second one staying in pursuit of them.

Penny and Ruby kept running with Penny in the lead, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support was easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.

"This way!" she grimaced before they disappeared in a flash of red and rose petals.

Ruby dashes away as fast as she can while carrying Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street. She gets up slowly, and in her dazed state, she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out.

The truck met with Penny's hands with the ground beneath said girl cracking as she managed to lift the truck up slightly from the impact with astounding strength. She puts it down, and the driver stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved.

"Penny?"

Penny turned to the shocked Ruby who looked shocked and confused.

"Are you okay?" asked the driver.

"Yes." Penny hid her hands under her arms and gave one last glance to Ruby before running again.

"Penny! Come back!" Ruby rushed back to her feet before taking off after Penny.

Penny comes to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next. "Um... Uh…"

Ruby came running over, a little out of breath. "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you _do_ that?!"

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!" she starts to hiccup. "I-I don't want to talk about it!"

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!"

"No, you won't understand! You'll hate me!"

"Hate you? Penny, why would I hate you?" she asked walking closer.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A REAL GIRL!"

Ruby reeled back from the volume as Penny looked between scared, confused, angry, and sad. The redhead turned and showed her hands to Ruby. Ruby was stunned to see metal under the skin. "Penny… I don't understand."

"Maybe that's cause I'm a waste of metal, right? A machine with no soul, right?!"

"Penny… what are you?"

Penny lowered her hands and looked at the ground. "Apparently, I'm a lifeless machine."

"Penny, I know robots. And from what I can see… actually I don't know what you are any more, I'm flummoxed."

"A tool. A tool with no soul that's only good for killing." she replied walking past Ruby with her head lowered.

"Stop Penny!" the girl ran in front. "I am very confused and frankly I don't need anything else making me crazy! So you're not going anywhere until I get some actual answers."

"You want answers?"

"Yes!" Ruby threw her hands in the air.

"Fine." Penny looked her in the eye to show numerous conflicting emotions. "I'm not a real girl. I was made to be a synthetic girl who could use aura. Inside I'm as you would put it, a soulless machine. With no feelings and just programmed to do what I'm suppose to do. But can you guess what I feel right now?"

"Angry, sad…, Hurt."

Penny leaned in close to Ruby's ear. "Emptiness. I thought I knew joy, but like you said, machines have no soul, which means no emotions."

Ruby held a blank expression and whipped out her scythe.

"If you wish to fight, I will defend myself." she warned as her back compartment opened and her swords came out.

Without warning, the brunette dropped the blunt end of her weapon on Penny's head, not even hurting her. "You're an idiot." she holstered her weapon and smiled.

Penny had a confused expression as her swords went back into the compartment.

"I don't know what they put in you, but I know that without a soul you can't have aura. You're nothing like those tinker toys back there, you're more… alive."

Penny let her arms drop to her sides as Ruby walked over and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"And I'm sorry if I hurt you like that." Ruby apologized. "Let's just forgive and forget, okay?"

Penny stood there for a few seconds before returning the hug while her body shook.

"There ya go." Ruby patted her back.

"I...I feel odd. My info shows I'm happy, but I feel the desire to cry." Penny spoke in confusion.

"That's joy bolt brain." Ruby chuckled. "How's it feel."

"...nice. It feels really nice."

"I think they went this way." an adult male voice spoke.

"Find them!" ordered another.

"You have to hide!" Penny spoke frantically. She picked Ruby up by the arms with ease and quickly tossed her in a dumpster just as two soldiers spotted her.

"There she is!"

"Sal-u-tations, officers!"

"Why we're you running. And what happened to the other girl?"

"What other girl?"

"You shouldn't cause such a scene."

"My apologies, although I think there may be a problem with my systems. Would you be so kind as to allow me a few moments alone to run a full diagnostic of my systems? A girl needs her privacy for such personal matters." she said with a giggle.

The soldiers looked at each other before one answered. "Alright, but we need to get you back home as soon as it's over."

Once they were out of sight, Penny lifted the dumpster lid. "My apologies Ruby, but it was all I could think of." she said sincerely.

"No problem, but if they spotted me I could have knocked them out in no time." smiled Ruby climbing out.

"It's not you, it's me. They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

"Guess that means you and I might be fighting each other," Ruby shrugged. "But what are you supposed to be saving the world from? We're at a time of peace."

"That's what I asked them, but they replied by saying something might happen and that's when I will be ready."

"Penny!" one of the soldiers called.

"I have to go. See you later hopefully." Penny turned and stopped. "And Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Penny sent her a smile before walking away.

Ruby also smiled then turned to leave.

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until Bumblebee, yang's bike, pulls into the street and stops just short of the camera, showing Yang Xiao Long behind the handlebars in her matching helmet.

Yang pulled her helmet off. "Come on. The guy's right in here." she spoke seriously to Neptune.

Said boy looked frightened with his hairs and goggles messed up as they dismounted from the bike.

"Cool." he shook his dizzy head to focus before asking, "So….where exactly is here?"

The music from inside was loud enough to be heard outside. The flashing lights in the window was enough to tell the boy it was some kind of night club.

"Look, just step back and I'll handle this." Yang walked to the door and knocked.

The door opened with a typical henchman answering. "What is-" he stopped seeing Yang's face before promptly slamming it shut. Moments later the lights went out and the music stopped.

"Uhh...should I be concerned about that? Asked Neptune.

"Nah, give me a sec." she walked up and started banging on the door. "Unless your boss has the money to fix this place a second time, I suggest you open this door, now!"

They heard a few men frantically talking to someone before it stopped and the door opened.

A middle aged man with dark hair, wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants stepped out with a rocket launcher in his hands.

"Blondie, you're here! ...Why?"

"A couple of reasons Junior, but we can talk over a drink, also can you get your DJ play 'I burn'?"

"Yeah, why?"

She grabbed his arm before kicking the doors open. "I like to hear some decent music." She dragged Junior away while Neptune walked in with shock.

"Woah, what a woman."

Meanwhile, Blake's fingers traced three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun next to her.

"This is it."

"You sure?" Sun questioned. He saw Blake moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow. "I think I'll just take your word for it."

The two walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the young pair as they follow.

Soon they stood amongst a crowd who all wore the same Grimm masks they put on and stood in front of a large stage.

"I don't get it." Sun whispered holding the half mask. "Why the masks?"

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks… that seems kinda dark."

"So was the guy who started it." Blake put on her mask.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you…" he followed her lead.

The new recruits to the Blood Fang were moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake and Sun looked around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks

"Thank you all for coming." spoke the lieutenant. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!

A pair dark pants and brown shoes stepped forward before the orange tip of the Melodic Cudgel taps on the stage. The camera pans up to reveal none other than Roman, smiling confidently even as the crowd started protesting. "Thank you, Thank you!" he waved mockingly. "Please, hold your applause!"

Sun points to the stage. "That's-"

"Torchwick." growled Blake.

"It can't be, he's got both arms and legs." Sun pointed out.

"What's a **human** doing here?!" spoke an antlered Faunus.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the _worst_." he said waving his cane. "I myself am a victim of mankind's brutality." The criminal spoke dramatically.

"Yeah right!" called a male voice from the crowd.

"Oh? You don't believe me?" Roman asked in mock surprise. He spun the weapon in his hand and handed it to the nearest Faunus before removing his shirt to show off the mechanical arm he was now sporting making the crowd gasp at the sight.

"Great, he got prosthetics." muttered Sun in dread.

"It was a human who took my arm, as well as my leg." he reached down and rolled up his pants sleeve displaying his metallic limb.

The crowd was stunned while Sun and Blake kept their expressions the same.

"Now do you see? I too have suffered." he spoke. "Mankind has made one stupid mistake after another, and frankly I'm sick of it. So I extend the hand of friendship to each and every one of you." he reached out with his prosthetic arm.

That got the crowd murmuring amongst themselves in thought.

"And as a bonus, I come baring gifts." he snapped his fingers and the curtain falls revealing an Atlesian Paladin-290.

The crowd applauded at the sight of the mech which bore the mark of the Blood Fang on its shoulder.

"That's a big robot." Sun spoke in awe.

"How did he get that?" Blake wondered to herself.

"Sweet ride huh?" Roman put his shirt back on. "One of Atlas' newest toys and it's all ours to play with."

They roared with vigor at the sight of a powerful piece of tech that would help them greatly.

"So what do ya say everyone, friends?" Roman questioned. The applause from the Blood Fang gave him his answer.

"We need to leave." Blake said to Sun.

"You took the words out of my mouth."

"Would all new recruits please step forward." the lieutenant instructed.

The crowd moved forward to sign up.

"Not good." remarked Sun silently.

Back at the Club, Junior puts down his glass as he sits behind the bar separating him from his attractive interrogator. "I don't know." he replied to Yang's questioning.

"How can you not know?" Yang was starting to get mad.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even _seen_ him since the night you came in here." he leaned forward. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

Yang had a pretty good idea what happened thinking back to the night before she and Ruby went to Beacon. "I might know what happened, did they happen to be packing big swords?"

"Yeah, that was them."

Yang let out a breath. "Well they made the mistake of picking a fight with my baby sister."

That made Junior's eyes widen with a few of the nearby patrons dropping their glasses in shock.

"Yeah, she cut 'em up pretty good. One even lost an arm."

"Oh boy." Junior shook his head. "Look, that's really all I can tell ya. What happened to them was a shame, but if you're sister comes by again I think most of the people here are gonna need serious mental help. Mark back there still freaks out every time the word 'funnel' is brought up."

"AHH!" Mark screamed.

"See? And if she tries to 'play' with the twins again, I don't think they can form coherent sentences for the next few months." he gestured to two girls with one in red and the other in white, both stiffening up at the mention of Yang's sister.

"Your boys are probably in prison." Yang stood from her seat. "Just make sure you don't hold anything from me, or I'll bring Ruby by for another 'play date'!" she said out loud.

"NO!" most of the people in the club cried.

"Glad to see we understand each other. Come on Neptune." Yang walked away with said boy following.

"What did your sister do?" Neptune asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." Yang replied simply.

As they got back on Bumblee, we cut back to Sun and Blake who were looking nervously at Roman who was leaning against the mech with a cigar in his mouth and laid back expression.

The Blood Fang are still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake and Sun having no choice but to follow along.

"What are we gonna do?" Sun asked.

"I'm thinking." Blake replied.

Sun watched Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroed in on the two, frowning. He gives a fake smile and waves. "He sees us."

Blake looks around and spots the junction box on the wall. "Not in the dark he can't." she unsheathed her Gamble Shroud and configured it into a pistol. She took aim and fired, hitting the box and causing the lights to instantly go dark.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman cried out.

"Sun! The window!" Blake ordered.

"Stop them!"

Before the two student Huntsmen crashed through the window and started running as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Atlesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who lept off of a car and managed to get on the roofs. The Paladin followed beside them on the street as Blake and Sun ran, jumped, and flipped from rooftop to rooftop.

"I think we need some backup Chief."

"On it!" Blake pulled out her Scroll and started calling up her teammates.

Weiss is seen leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator when she grabs her own Scroll and listens to Blake's message. "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"

"HEEEELLLLP!" screamed Sun.

Weiss rolls her eyes and starts running out the door, a little smile on her face as she does so.

Ruby was running along the sidewalk staring at her own Scroll.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" screamed Sun.

"Again? What is with all the robots today?"

Yang is back on the motorcycle in her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder.

"That Torchwick guy is in it!" The monkey Faunus informed. "But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"

"Where are you guys?" asked Yang.

Right on cue, behind them, Blake and Sun can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.

"HURRYYYY!" screamed Sun.

"I think that was them." remarked Neptune.

"Yeah, I got it." she put her Scroll away before swerving the bike around and followed after the robot.

The two Faunus make it to the highways and kept running and jumping on top of cars with the large mech knocking any out of the way to close in on them.

Sun paused to look upon their pursuers path of destruction. "Woah! This guy is determined."

"Keep running!" Blake called back.

Yang drove up beside the March suit as it ran. "We need to slow it down!"

"Got it!" Neptune moved to pull his gun out, but Roman noticed them on the sensors before knocking several cars at them.

"Hold on!" Yang warned.

"Wuh-oh." Neptune muttered.

Yang swerved, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flailed in a panic. Back on two wheels again, Neptune slung his weapon, taking aim as sparks start flying, and fired several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Switching strategies, Neptune flipped the gun and it grew a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumped from Yang's bike as the spear's head split in three and drove it into the top of the Paladin. Sun and Blake paused in their car-hopping to look back.

"Neptune hang on!" Sun called out.

Neptune was trying his best, but the mech kept bucking and threatened to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashed his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, that leaped off and went back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They exploded into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leapt forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turned enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

As Blake looked on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll.

"Blake! I'm in position!" called Weiss twirling over a highway and landing in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. He smiled as his robot charges the girl, but Weiss spun and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that caused the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form.

The Paladin stood back up, and the rest of Team RWBY landed beside their leader to take up positions.

"Torchwick Sweety? Is that you in there?" Ruby questioned with a giggle. "I know I took your arm and leg, but to get a complete makeover is a little overboard don't ya think?"

"Bloody Rose." he snarled at her. "Just the brat I wanted to test this out on. I guess dreams really do come true."

"Another dance then?" she smiled psychotically. "Alright, just remember, when you dance with Bloody Rose then you're dancing with death. Weiss, Freezer Burn!" Ruby called out.

Ruby and Blake jumped back out of the way as Weiss performed her same ice-circle trick, but backed out of Yang's way when she jumped into the air and hit the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounded Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activated its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely saw the afterimage of Blake and narrowly missed the dashing Yang. A gun managed to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast came Ruby, who slashed the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

"Opening up this tin can is the easy part. The hard part is deciding which part of you I take off next." she laughed to the night sky. "Ladies, Checkmate!"

Blake and Weiss went in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumped up and stabbed a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifted the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summoned another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow could land. Roman growled and fired off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Finally, Weiss jumped up too high, and Roman fired a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbed the damage, but Weiss was thrown back, so she casted a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that was absorbed into the Faunus girl and let her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

"Blake, Ladybug!" called Ruby who shot herself forward and cut at the robot's legs, then turned as Blake aimed herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dashed forward and attacked at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launched themselves into the air and came down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

Yang didn't waste a second, as she jumped onto the Paladin's back and started punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman was knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he couldn't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he ran backwards through two columns and left her embedded in a third before backing away and turned towards her. Just as she fell down, the remaining arm extended a closed fist, and when it punched her, she flew through the column but didn't get up.

"I know she can take a hit, but doesn't she have a limit?" spoke Blake in worry.

"Silly Kitty," Ruby patted Blake's head. "Don't forget my sister gets a lot of power with each hit."

Yang slowly got back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenched her fists. Sensing victory, Roman threw a punch, but Yang caught it in her own hand.

The ground cracked beneath her and her eyes glowed red with rage before she smashed her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.

"Don't damage it too much Yang! I wanna take it home!" Ruby called out. "Now Bumblebee!"

That was when Roman got annoyed and kicked Yang past her sister. Blake threw her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus used the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, stepped out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

"Dang!" Ruby growled. "We gotta slow that walking scrap pile down."

"And _how_ do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked.

"Ooh, ooh, Ice flower!" the team leader bounced.

Twirling their weapons so they both pointed at Roman, Weiss created a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel.

"BADA BOOM!" she fired a single shot through the circles creating a dazzling spiral of energy that created large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continued to shoot as Weiss freezed the fire, and as the ice completely envelops the robot's body, Blake swung her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin was hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

"Hey, how'd you get your limbs back?" Ruby questioned almost disapprovingly. "Ooh! Are you part starfish? Does that mean if I cut your head off, it'll grow back?"

"He got prosthetics Ruby." Blake spoke up.

"So if I cut them off he won't bleed? Bummer." she slumped her shoulders.

"Y-Y-You keep away from me!" Roman moved back.

"Well if you got prosthetics for those limbs, I better make it even." grinned Ruby holding Crescent Rose up. She dashes forward ready to strike but he's saved at the last instant when the girl seen before drops in front of him and merely swung her umbrella, deflecting the attack entirely.

"Took you long enough, Neapolitan." he sent her a cold glare.

"Oooh! A new player." grinned Ruby twirling her scythe.

"Sorry ladies, and Ice Queen." He tipped his cap.

"Hey!" snapped Weiss.

"But we have to be going now." Roman looked at the girl. "Neo, if you would."

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang would have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

But as she looked closer, she saw the girl send a wink at Yang confusing her, but something Ruby noticed.

"Aw, they're gone." Ruby whined. "You owe me a limb Torchwick! You too Ice Cream girl!"

Then Ruby turned to her sister. "And you! If Penny kisses me it's bad, but I saw that girl and she was into you! Explain!"

"I don't even know her!" Yang countered. "I've been busy looking after you most of the time to think about dating and lastly, I DO NOT roll like that."

"Well then," Ruby grinned with a glint in her eyes "we'll have to fix that, the dating thing I mean."

Yang sighed as Ruby looked around in confusion. "Hey, what happened to Sun and Neptune?"

The two in question were sitting in the middle stools of the "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeep behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.

"They're probably fine, right?" Questioned Neptune

"Dude, the chances of those girls failing with Ruby as she is, that's nearly impossible."


	16. Non-canon no 4

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

This is Remnant, a world comprised of countless islands scattered across the globe. Sailing across the seas of this world ranged from simple trading ships to pirates who would take whatever they wanted. And that's where we find ourselves with.

The Grimm empire is one of the most powerful kingdoms of Remnant. However, the threat they pose is clear. The Grimm empire threatens to seize control of everything, they care for nothing other than the expansion of their borders

In a sign of respect for the creatures in the Grimm empire, numerous ships were named after them with wooden figurehead mounted on the front of their ships.

Speaking of ship, we find the camera zooming in on one with a wooden figure of a Nevermore on the front of it. Sailing beside the large ships are a fleet of Beowolf's.

"Captain on deck!" called a crewmen. The men gathered and gave a salute as the captain stepped out of his quarters.

"At ease men." the captain was a tall man with black hair and had a serious face while the rest of his clothing was white with the emblem of the military. "Have there been any sighting on our target.

"No Captain Ironwood, we have yet to spot the vessel." spoke one soldier.

"Be on guard men. These are no ordinary pirates. There are only four of them, but the decimation of our forces have caused has left empress Salem… concerned."

"Ship!" cried the crewmen in the crow's nest.

"What do you see?" Ironwood questioned

The crewman looked through the telescope and spotted a red rose right on the side of the ship. "A red rose!"

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Ironwood ordered. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

On the approaching ship, a figure with a red cloak and hood was standing at the front of the ship sniggering. "Report Miss Belladonna!"

"We have several ships ahead of us with obviously more ammo and cannons than our own ship. The head ship is lead by Captain Ironwood!" replied a black haired girl in the crow's nest.

"What is the stage of the men? Are they cowering in fear?"

"I believe so Captain!"

"Ah! Very good. Miss Schnee!"

"We have half our total amount of ammo and I'm pretty sure going against him by ourselves is to ensure death." spoke a girl in white with a rapier attached to her hip.

"You worry too much, Miss Schnee. I have total confidence in your aim. Remember ladies, fear is weakness

"And insanity is chaos." remarked a girl in yellow on her other side.

"Aye Yang! Toss me my weapon!" she held out her hand as the girl in yellow threw her a scythe. "Now ladies? GET READY TO PLUNDER! Yang you know the drill, turn this tub about and Miss Schnee will take it from there."

"On it Ruby." spoke Yang going to the wheel of the ship.

"Captain Ironwood, they're about to attack!"

"Load all the cannons and get ready to fire on my command!"

"Captain." spoke a woman in white with light blue eyes. "If the rulers are true and my sister is aboard that ship-"

"I assure you Miss Schnee, I'll do all that I can to help her receive a low and reasonable punishment." spoke Ironwood.

"Uh, Captain?" spoke one of the crewman looking through a telescope.

"What is it?" he walked up and grabbed the viewing device from the soldier. He looked through it and heard the sound of cannon fire, but what he saw was bat shine crazy. He saw a cannonball coming towards them, but the captain of the ship was IN FRONT OF IT!

"Brace yourselves!"

BOOM!

The ship shook with the crew running around while the ones below where the cannonball hit saw the red hooded figure standing with the scythe. "Hello, gentlemen." she cackled.

"It's Bloody Rose!"

"Kill her!" shouted one of them as they all ran at her with swords.

"FOOLS!" her maniacal laughter was heard from above.

Ironwood and some of the hands above heard the screams of men being sliced before it all went silent.

The blade pierced through the deck from below and retreated. This happened again in different areas and repeating at random, sending the men in a panicked frenzy.

"She's underneath us!" one of the men hopped on the railing.

"Captain! Something else is coming towards us!"

"Now what is it?" he groaned.

The object soared above the ship and came crashing down, but didn't make a hole and instead bounced along the deck. It also seemed furry and green in color.

It stopped on the deck and gave a growl. It infolded out and was revealed to be a small dog.

"A dog?" spoke one of the crewmen in confusion.

The boards in the deck were busted from underneath and the Bloody Rose landed gracefully on the deck. "Glad to see my first mate made it. Now then, whose turn to die next?"

"That ends now, Bloody Rose." spoke Ironwood pulling his gun out and taking aim. She laughed at the sight of the firearm. "You're in the middle of my ship, surrounded by my men, and you're laughing? You truly are insane."

Bloody Rose pointed behind him. Ironwood and the crewmen turned around.

The enemy ship had gotten very close in the confusion.

"Fire!" called Bloody Rose.

In one fell swoop the Beowolf ships and the Nevermores mast had all been hit by the cannon fire.

"Excellent aim Miss Schnee!" the pirate chortles.

"Schnee?" Winter looked over and spotted a girl with a rapier near one of the cannons.

"Ahoy Winter!" she smirked.

"Weiss! You get away from those pirates at once!" Winter called out on the ship while the crew tried to dog pile on Bloody Rose.

Said pirate captain only laughed both at the the crews fatal attempt as she rapidly moved out of their way and Winters word. She slid past any sword strike with ease while sending a slice of her weapon across the bodies of the crewmen. "Miss Schnee is a member of my crew, I never knew a gunman who could rival her aim."

Winter frowned before grabbing her own sword and unsheathing it as she stood on the railing before leaping towards the smaller ship.

"So you decided to face me, traitor?" Weiss grabbed her sword.

"I will use force if need be." Winter replied holding her own sword out.

"And become like you, a sell out to the Empire? No, not in this life."

Winter sighed before leaping at Weiss just as she brought her rapier up and their blades met with sparks.

"Yang!" the young captain called as she dodged Ironwoods shots. "Are ye comin' aboard or do you need to be shanghaied?"

"We're coming!" called Blake who threw her sword with a cable attached to the end and grabbed Yang's hand jumping off the crow's nest and started to slowly swing them using the momentum as it slowly went faster until they swung up with both girls heading towards the ship as Blake pulled on the line and dislodged her blade and caught the handle just as they landed on the deck.

"Captain Ironwood, you no doubt heard of me sister." grinned Bloody Rose before cutting another crewmen down.

"The Busty Barmaid, The Blonde Brute, the Golden Dragon, The Maiden of a Hundred scars. There are many names to which she is referred to."

"Aye, it was more my sister's idea for the first one." remarked Yang standing up while slamming her fists together as they made a loud clang to show her hands covered in gauntlets that looked to be made out of gold.

"Divide, Disarm, Destroy!" Bloody Rose called out.

Yang ran at a group of crewman and brought her fist back before slamming it down onto the deck, causing a shockwave to bring the wooden boards up and sending the crewmen flying over the railing and into the water. Ironwood held tight to the rail and prepared to fire at the pirate captain until a black sword was pointed to his face.

"Shall I take care of this vermin captain?" Blake asked while swinging the weight on the end of the rope with her free hand and throwing it at a crewmen who tried sneaking up on her, causing him to drop.

"Nay, relieve him of his firearm then bring him aboard and tie him to the mast."

Blake nodded before swinging her foot up and knocking the gun out of his hand before swiftly swinging her weighted end around one of his wrists and then quickly tripping him up and tying his wrists together.

"Yang go down below and see if there's anything of value. Nailed down or not."

"Aye captain." Yang walked down the steps while Blake and Ruby looked down at their ship to see Winter and Weiss still fighting.

"How could you Weiss? You're a member of the great Schnee family!"

"Who will do whatever they need to just to be above everyone else!" Weiss parried a strike and pushed back before lunging at Winter. "The man I called father didn't hesitate to surrender his loyalty to the empire and become one of its trained dogs."

Winter sidestepped the lunge and landed a knee blow to Weiss before slamming the back of her sword against her back.

"Shouldn't we intervene?" Blake questions.

"Tis a family matter Miss Belladonna. I'll nay putting me self in the middle of that battlefield."

Weiss groaned while pushing herself up. "I respected you once." Weiss spoke sadly. "But seeing you give into the empire's rule so easily… I am ashamed to even call you my sister."

Winter's eyes widened before Weiss used the opening to jump back up and lunge before knocking Winter's sword away from her and strike the older Schnee in the head hard enough to render her unconscious. The younger sister looked down at Winter before turning to her blade and picked it up.

"To the victor go the spoils." she gave her new sword a few test swings.

"Well done Miss Schnee." her captain applauded. Bloody Rose jumped from the ship and landed on her own with Blake following with a tied up Ironwood. "Now tie up that bilgerat and once she comes out of it put her in a dingy with the other bilgerat."

Weiss nodded and proceeded to go get rope and tie her sister up just as Yang landed back on the ship with several bags and a crate. She had on a number of bracelets and necklaces made of silver and gold with precious jewels.

"Well blow me down!" Bloody Rose admired a necklace with a large Ruby. "I think I'll be keeping this one for me self."

"Get to movin." spoke Blake pushing Ironwood into a small boat with Weiss pushing Winter. Both their wrists were tied behind their backs.

"By the way Winter, thank you for the new weapon, it'll be an excellent addition to my arsenal." Weiss ran her fingers over the blade

Winter frowned and sat down next to Ironwood as Ruby held up her scythe.

"Bon voyage!" She then cut the ropes holding the dingy causing it to fall into the water. Then she looked at the large ship with Zwei near the railing. "Zwei! Send the ship to the briny deep!"

"Arf!" Zwei turned and walked over to a cannon and pushed it to where it was aimed at the center before grabbing a torch with his mouth as he lit the fuse.

BOOM!

The Nevermore was hit where the water could get in. It quickly flooded in water as Zwei jumped off it and landed on the smaller ship with ease.

"Captain, if I could make a request." spoke Blake.

"Aye?"

"Can we please speak normally again?" she deadpanned.

The captain blinked before slamming the blunt of her weapon on the girl's head. "Never ask me that again."

"As for you two." she looked over the rail. "The currents should be able to get you back to the empire. But in the event you get yourselfs free…" she reached down and dropped a pair of oars into their boat.

"You won't get away with this Bloody Rose! Next time, you and your crew will be put in chains!" called Ironwood.

" _Pfft!"_

Yang went ahead to the wheel and started steering the ship away from the dingy.

"I can't believe she took my sword!" Winter growled. "My father is going to be furious."

"Just be quiet and help me get my hands free." spoke Ironwood scowling at the retreating ship.

"That was easier then I thought." Yang watched the last of the ship go down. Then she turned to her sister. "And we need to talk about your first nickname for me, Ruby."

"Hey, you be the one who ransacked that bar, It Just clicked." Ruby turned to an excited Zwei who barked. "Right! Blake, roll out the barrels of rum!"

"Aye." Blake shook her head as she went below. "I gotta stop saying that."

"Yang, Miss Schnee, lower the sails and set a course for port Vale."

"On it, and please just call me Weiss." sighed the girl as she and Ruby's sister went ahead to get the sails open.

"Ah, no better life than that of a pirate, eh Zwei?"

"Arf!"

"Uh captain? We got an incoming ship on our starboard side." spoke Weiss.

The captain ran to the rails and saw a ship approaching. "Can you tell who it is?"

Weiss held the telescope up to her eye and spotted a brown haired man with a club.

"Oh, it's only Captain Cardin of the Cardinal."

"Oh, in that case…" Ruby turned to her sister. "Go nuts Yang."

"With pleasure." Yang ran to the back of the ship before stopping and looked at the incoming ship before running across the deck of their ship. She jumped from the rail and right towards the ship.

"Hello boys." she smirked after landing. "Remember me?"

"The Busty Barmaid!" cried one of them.

"Y-Yang?" the captain shuddered.

"Bingo!" she cracked her knuckles though the gauntlets.

"Wait! We didn't realize it was you guys, this is all a HUGE misunderstanding."

"I know. But hearing that nickname made me realize I need to blow off some steam."

"Yang, what be takin' ya? We got the walking plank ready to go, but no one to walk it!" Ruby called.

"I'm on it!" Yang ran at Cardin's group before their screams rang out with the sound of bones cracking as Ruby leaned against the railing wit.

"Come on! Do we really have to do this, again!" Cardin questioned as he was forced to the plank.

"Yup! Now do a little dance while walking!" grinned Ruby with her scythe over her shoulder.

"Uh... permission to just jump overboard screaming like a little girl?" Sky asked.

"Dance." Ruby glared at them with a dark look before holding her scythe with both hands.

"Yipe!" the group of males quickly started doing some random dances as the plank wobbled. Once each reached the edge they fell into the sea.

"Hurray! Blake! Where's that rum!" Ruby called out.

"Okay okay I got it." Blake grunted bringing a barrel on the deck before rolling it over to the group.

"I hope ye be thirsty Zwei."

" _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

Ruby blinked and looked at Zwei in confusion as he jumped around without moving as the beeping kept going.

Her eyes closed and opened again in the waking world. She looked and saw a picture of Zwei on her scroll with his tongue as her morning alarm went off.

"Aww! I didn't drink the rum!" Ruby pouted sitting up hugging a pillow.

"Dreaming about pirates sis?"

"Aye, Busty Barmaid."

"That's it ,no more One Piece before bedtime."

"You can't do that! I need to see more so I can finish my Luffy and Nami fanfic!"

"I gotta put my foot down Ruby, that show is having a bad effect on you."

"That's not true!" Ruby jumped up in bed. "Besides, the teachings of Zoro can benefit this team!"

"No more, watch one of the classics for a while."

"Like Shaman King? Oooh! I can find and harness the power of a spirit!"

Yang grabbed her sister's Scroll and blocked the anime and selected shows she approved of. "That should do it."

"Nooooooo!" Ruby shouted out before face planting on the mattress.

"I'll turn them back on in a few weeks, but for now these shows are all you get." Yang returned the device and let her scroll through the options as she left.

"Snorks, Lame; Smurfs, dullsville; Flintstones… hmmm?"

She turned to Zwei with a grin. "How do you feel about using clubs?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Clubs it is!" she hit play.


	17. Chapter 13 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 13

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with Pyrrha who had just defeated team CRDL.

As Cardin clutched his ribs, Glynda walked up behind. "And that's the match."

"Lucky shot." Cardin spoke before collapsing.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." praised Glynda.

"Thank you, Prof. Goodwitch."

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." she remarked looking around the class. "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna? You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

Mercury raised his hand with a grin. "I'll do it."

"Mercury, is it? Well let's find you an opponent." spoke Glynda looking around.

"Actually, I'd rather take on the champ there." he pointed to Pyrrha.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has already finished her match. I recommend you choose another partner."

"No it's alright." spoke Pyrrha with a serious face.

Mercury stood up and started strutting to the arena while sizing Pyrrha up to determine her battle prowess.

Ruby looked back at Emerald. "I bet my Crescent Rose that Pyrrha wins, what do you wager?"

"Really? You wanna place a bet? This isn't even an official tournament battle."

"And if she was gambling on it, that would be illegal." Weiss threw in her two scents.

"No, gambling for _money_ is illegal. Personal belongings are fair game." Ruby turned to Emerald. "My uncle was very clear with that loophole."

"Begin!" Glynda started the match.

Mercury ran at Pyrrha who easily ducked under his punch before kicking back and saw him landing on his back easily. "Not bad." he jumped to his feet.

Pyrrha grinned before charging at him.

Mercury unleashed a series of powerful strikes. Pyrrha allowed his kick to slam against her forearm before Mercury managed to disarm her, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. Pyrrha used her Semblance to redirect the direction of Mercury's next kick. As she charges him with her shield, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. Pyrrha tries to rush him again.

"I forfeit." he spoke in a nonchalant tone.

Pyrrha almost stumbled as she stops behind him. "You….don't even want to try?"

"Nah, my trick knee is acting up." he shrugged. "No point in pushing myself when there's nothing to gain."

"Very well, Miss Nikos is the winner, again." spoke Glynda.

"Later." Mercury waved as he walked off.

"Hah! I knew Pyrrha would whip ass! Pay up!" Ruby declared pointing a finger at Emerald.

"I never got a chance to wager." Emerald said then pointed to Weiss. "Ice Queen distracted me."

"That's not even my name!" Weiss cried out.

"Well than we'll go with something right off the bat." Ruby tapped her chin while looking at Emerald's chest. "You don't need your bra, right?"

"What!" the green haired girl flinched.

"Ruby!" Yang picked up her sister by the hood. "If you keep that up you'll only be getting five cookies before bed instead of ten."

"Hey! That's not fair! At least I didn't suggest her panties." she turned to Emerald with a creepy grin. "Unless you wanna put those up for wager instead."

"Okay, I'm out of here." Emerald bolted.

"Okay, I love you, buh-bye!" waved Ruby.

"Ruby, we're gonna have a nice long talk about gambling." spoke Yang dragging Ruby out of the class as the period ended.

Outside team RWBY met up with Sun and Neptune.

"Hey Blake! Uh, you alright?" Sun asked noticing Blake looked extremely tired.

The cat Faunus shut the book she was reading. "I'm fine."

"So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not _as_ lame, huh?"

"What?"

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?"

"I don't have time. You of all people should know why, Brother." Blake replied walking past Sun who slumped down from the rejection.

"Ouch." Neptune whispered.

Later on in their dorm Team RWBY was having a discussion.

"You what!" Cried Blake

"WE WANT YOU TO GO TO THE DANCE!" Ruby shouted in greater volumes. "Didn't you hear us the first time?" she had her head dangling off the side of hers and Yang's bed.

"I'm with Ruby you need to relax." Yang stepped up.

"Relax? Hello! People's lives are at stake! I don't have time to relax."

"As much as I admire your work ethic, the dark circles under your eyes are a bit discouraging." Weiss remarked

"Here, take a little nap and you'll feel much better." grinned Ruby holding out a pillow to her. 'Then when her guard is dropped, I shall feel the soft and fuzzy ears.'

"I don't need a nap." she growled walked past Ruby.

"Well I didn't want to do this, but GET HER!" proclaimed the young leader.

Blake turned to see Yang and Weiss jump on her while wrapping her up in bedsheets. However what they had captured was a shadow clone which evaporated.

All three girls were stunned as they saw the door slowly move from the wind to show she ran.

Weiss ran over and looked out not seeing any sign of her. "And she's gone." the heiress spoke closing the door.

"Dang it! Sometimes I wish we lived in a world without semblances." Ruby plopped on the bed and crossed her arms

Weiss flashed Yang a knowing grin before holding up a cookie that was snatched out of her hand with Ruby resuming her seat while munching on it. "You were saying?"

 _*Gulp*_ "I retract my previous statement."

That's when they heard a knock at the door.

Ruby grinned and got on the other side of it with a net while gesturing one of them to answer it.

Yang walked over and swung it wide open. "Oh, hey Jaune. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Weiss."

"What is it?" Weiss asked walking over.

"Team CFVY still isn't back yet, so there's no one to help decorate for the dance."

"And you think I would be able to handle something like that?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"No, but Goodwitch does." he replied. "She asked for you by name."

"Any idea why?"

"Guess she figured you're the best one to keep it from turning into some crazy rave."

"Hey! I know a good person who has a rave! And it's lots of fun!" beamed Ruby from around the door.

"...Uh, is that a net?" Jaune inquired.

"That depends," Ruby stated as she squinted her eyes and leaned in. "Are you really Blake in disguise?"

Jaune turned to the rest of the team with a questioning look while pointing a thumb at Ruby.

"Don't ask." spoke Yang.

"Well looks like I'll be right back." spoke Weiss walking past Jaune and to where she knew Goodwitch's office was.

That night Pyrrha and Jaune were sparring on the roof, and being that it was his room they were over Cardin had taken to watching them.

"Well done. Your swordsmanship has improved." praised Pyrrha who was glad to see her tips were helping her leader.

"S'okay, I guess." Cardin shrugged, he had been sitting in on their training and giving criticism to help jaune push himself.

"Want me to try it out on you?" Jaune called out.

"Watch it Jauney boy, you may be getting better but I still got plenty of experience you don't."

"At this rate, he might surpass that in no time." spoke Pyrrha. "Though you need to remember that you can use Dust on your sword now."

"I know, but I don't wanna waste it unless it's a big fight."

"If you actually went to combat school, you'd know that unless you have Dust even the smaller Grimm can do some serious hurt."

"Well should I try working with it right now?" asked her leader.

"Let's see what you can do." Cardin smirked.

Jaune got in a stance as Cardin pulled his club out.

"Alright whatcha, got Jaune?"

Jaune ran at Cardin who brought his club up for an overhead strike.

"Alright. now let's see what you can do with some Dust."

Jaune flipped the dial on his handle as his sword started sparking with lighting Dust before he swung up and met the tip of Cardin's club.

The electrical current traveled through the weapon and shocked it's owner. Cardin's body spasmed as he let go and fell back with an occasional twitch from his body.

"Ugh, but mommy I don't wanna go to school today."

Jaune heard clapping and turned to see Pyrrha nodding.

"See? Dust is very helpful, so don't think brute strength alone will solve each battle."

Cardin groaned and sat up. "Hey quick question, why is it you two are always out here until almost midnight? I know I heard you guys yawning once or twice."

"This is kinda like our own private sparring area. Plus it's kinda hard to sleep when bunking with Ren and Nora." Jaune scratched his head.

That got Cardin to nod since a lot of students had trouble sleeping when those two got together. "At least those two won't have trouble finding dates for the dance.

That made Jaune's eyes widened as he glanced at Pyrrha who noticed and looked away. Not with anger or sadness, but indifference.

"Welp, I'm calling it a night." Cardin walked to the edge and lowered himself down to his dorm room window.

Now that it was just the two of them, it made Jaune even more nervous as he silently folded his shield and put his sword back in the sheathe. "So… the dance… any idea of what you wanna do if your not going?"

"Maybe just get some extra training in."

Jaune sighed. "Look Pyrrha, I know you're not really comfortable with it, but I think you should go to the dance. Everyone needs a break every now and then. Are you really just going to waste you life training day in and day out?"

Pyrrha rubbed her arm while looking at the ground before sighing. "No."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll stay right beside you the whole time."

Pyrrha smiled and felt a little better hearing that. "Alright, I'll go."

Jaune gave her a smile "Great, it'll be nice to see you relax for once."

"I just hope Ren and Nora don't get too much into the dance."

"Not with the teachers watching. They'll probably leave half way through it and find the nearest empty room."

Pyrrha let out a chuckle at that which made Jaune smile at the sound of.

Meanwhile Cinder sat in her dorm room on one of the beds, sewing a black dress. Emerald was sitting on the floor while looking at her scroll, and Mercury was lying on the ground and reading a comic book.

"Ah, the invincible girl." remarked Cinder.

"Smart, but not invincible." Mercury said.

"Do tell." said Cinder in interest.

"She obviously has a semblance that lets her move things most like polarity."

"But she did it subtle to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her powers, so it puts her opponents at a disadvantage." spoke Emerald.

"Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list."

"You should be able to take her no problem." remarked Mercury.

"It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time."

"I hate waiting." replied Mercury going back to his comic.

"Don't worry, we have a fun weekend ahead of us."

"Especially Emerald here if she and that nutty girl keep flirting like before."

Emerald shivered. "That girl gives me the creeps."

"Speaking of which, didn't you owe her some panties or something?"

Mercury received a shoe to the head for that remark. "Ow!"

"She wanted to get my Bra in a bet." Emerald clarified.

"Don't know why." he muttered with a smug smirk. "Tiny tits."

"What did you say?!" roared Emerald.

"Enough." Cinder said calmly as she kept working on the dress while thinking to herself. 'I may need to add that Ruby girl as well. She might be an obstacle.'


	18. Chapter 14 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 14

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby was standing on her head in the dance hall deep in thought.

"Uh, Ruby? What are you doing?" Weiss asked as she was busy looking between two tablecloths.

"Trying to think of a way to get Blake to come to the dance. I get my best ideas with blood rushing to my head."

"Just don't go ahead and try knocking her out. Even I think she might lose it if she wakes up tied up to a chair at the dance."

"Okay, that eliminates _most_ of my best ideas." she swiveled her body around in Weiss' direction. "Need some help?"

"No, you'd probably splatter red paint everywhere to make it look like a bloody crime scene, or worse, use real blood."

"And there's another idea out the window. You know you're a real sticular with decorations and ideas. What will please you woman!"

Yang walked over carrying a large speaker. "Look sis, Goodwitch wants this done elegantly and respectively. So please try to hold back your destructive urges."

"Fine." Ruby grinned slightly. 'But she didn't say I couldn't still be insane and mad. Loophole!'

"Hey girls!" called Sun walking in with Neptune.

"And one of my ships has come back together." Ruby giggled.

"You… Alright?" Neptune tilted his head.

"No." Sun and the girls, including Ruby, chorused at the same time.

"So you boys ready for the dance?" Yang questioned.

"Oh yeah." spoke Sun. "But where's Blake at?"

"Library." Ruby pointed. But lifting her arm put her off balance. "Whoop, going down, oof!"

"You alright Ruby?" Yang asked looking down at her sister.

"I'm okay, the floor broke my fall."

"Well shouldn't you be picking a dress?" she asked pulling Ruby up.

"I will, I just need a little more time to decide." she walked over to one of the walls and grinned. "What if I painted a mural right here?"

"Oh no!" Weiss stormed up to the younger girl. "Glynda put me in charge of decoration so it's me that gets in trouble from your messes."

"Wait, so as long as it's done by YOUR hands, it's fine, right?" Ruby grinned. "I'll be right back." she used her Semblance and ran out of the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The heiress nervously spoke out.

"So what do you have planned right now?" asked Neptune.

"Well I still need to pick out a tablecloth." she held up the two she had been stuck between on.

"They look exactly Alike." Neptune said in all honesty.

"Oh! Well in the proper lighting one might look more paler...compared to...the other." she replied a little nervously.

"I'm back!" cried Ruby. She held some wood with a bundle of rope.

"Ruby what are you up to." Yang spoke in a warning.

"If you make a mess, I swear I will freeze you until graduation!"

"Oh I won't, you will be." Ruby used her Semblance and zipped around Weiss in a red blur before stopping to show ropes to her arms with the ends attached to the pieces of wood that Ruby held.

All had lost expressions.

"Just watch." Ruby ran to the nearest wall and with her added speed used the momentum to send her flying and landing on one of the rafters. "And behold!"

"Ruby! What are you doing? Get down from there!" Yang ordered.

"Hold on here's the best part." Ruby pulled the wood up and moved Weiss' arms up. "Great! Now just put a paintbrush and bucket in her hands and we're good to go!"

"RUBY!" Weiss screamed.

"Hey, I'm not gonna do the mural, you are. So technically, I won't have any involvement." she nodded like it all made sense.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Hold on!" Neptune rushed over and tried untying the rope with Ruby trying to understand the proper way to move the arms.

"Hey!" she tugged back. "Mine!"

"Oof!" Neptune groaned as Ruby's tug caused Weiss' arm to hit him in the gut.

"I am so sorry." Weiss turned to Yang. "Yang! Please control Ruby!"

"Sorry Weiss, out of sweets."

The heiress groaned as Ruby made her arms reach out and grab Neptune's hand before pulling him close to herself.

"I think you two need to get _up close and personal_."

Weiss and Neptune blushed from the close proximity, but it seemed like Ruby's weight while standing up was too much as she felt her body wobble.

"Time to _Wrap_ this puppet show up." She made Weiss' arms wrap around Neptune and grinned before crossing the ropes and tightening the hold, making Weiss' body accidentally step back, resulting in Neptune falling on top of her.

"RU-BY!" Weiss screamed.

"And done." Ruby dropped the wood pieces and back flipped of the rafter and softening her fall with more flips before landing on a table. "Okay, I love you, buh bye."

She zipped out the hall while Neptune tried to push himself up, but found the rope had somehow tied them close and together. "You... put up with this sort of thing all the time?"

"It actually varies." sighed Weiss trying to not blush, which was hard considering how much their bodies were close together.

"Cute couple." Sun whispered to Yang.

"Speaking of which, I better try and get Blake out of the library."

"Uh, hello!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I'll try and get them untied, think you can get Blake out?" asked Sun walking over to the tied up teens.

"Maybe, oh and before I go, would you guys mind running to town and getting some essentials?"

"What kind of essentials?" asked Neptune trying not to stare at Weiss.

"Cookies, Candy bars, Gummies, Pastries, but nothing with anything healthy in it."

"Those are essentials?" Sun tugged on the ropes.

"My sisters sweet tooth is her greatest weakness, and when we forget to stock up on goodies, well this sorta thing happens."

"We'll get them! Just make sure she remains calm during the dance." spoke Weiss.

"Right, and remove anything with healthy stuff or she'll go berserk." Yang walked out the door.

In the library, Blake was reading through a book while trying to fight the temptation just to close her eyes. She was interrupted when a red dot appeared on the pages. She stared at it and tried grabbing it. It just appeared over hand and she tried grabbing it again, but got the same result. The dot moved along the table. Blake kept her eyes firmly locked on it as it moved down to the floor. She stood up and walked towards it as it made sure to stay ahead of her. She followed it around, the former running face first into a pair of breasts. "Hmm?"

"Do you have a secret fetish for my chest too? Cause if you do, I don't think Ruby is willing to share." chuckled Yang holding a laser pointer.

"Gah!" the cat girl pulled away. "Yang!"

"Yup, and before you say anything, be glad I came here instead of Ruby. You don't even want to know what she had planned."

"I can believe that." Blake let out a yawn.

"Now for the easy part." Yang got closer and lifted Blake over her shoulder.

"Wha! Hey!"

"Quiet, we're in a library." she shushed while walking out of the library.

In team JNPR's room, Pyrrha was looking through a magazine trying to find a good dress.

As she looked through it, the bathroom door opened with Ren and Nora walking out with towels around their bodies. "Ah nothing like a quickie and a shower to make you feel fresh as a daisy."

"You were in there for twenty minutes." Pyrrha looked up to them. "but I commend you on being more quiet lately."

"I'm just surprised you didn't rush out the room sooner." remarked Nora.

"When I focus on my studies I block out all outside distraction. It also helps when I need to pick a dress."

"Well it's good to hear you decided to go with Jaune." Nora's eyes widened looking at the magazine she was reading. "Is that one of the magazines from beneath mine and Ren's mattress?"

"Sorry for not saying anything, but I noticed it sticking out and got a little curious, although I've never seen a dress catalog like this, most of the dresses are quite, revealing." she flipped to the next page which had to be turned and a page unfolded.

Nora ran over and grabbed the magazine. "Uh… that's not the kind of catalogue for you."

Pyrrha looked at her confused before connecting the revealing dresses to where it was located and groaned. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Where do you think I got my combat outfit?"

Pyrrha sighed just as Jaune entered the room and noticed Ren and Nora's underdressed state. "Whoa… are you two-"

"No, we already did it in the shower."

"You two are insatiable."

"Hey! At least we're trying to be more discrete."

"It's true." Pyrrha stated.

"Well this might seem out of nowhere, but I can talk with Ren and Nora? After you two are dressed of course!"

The two lovers looked to each other before agreeing.

Pyrrha stood up since it was clear this was gonna be private. "Okay fearless leader, what's eating you?"

Jaune turned around to give them privacy to get dressed before responding. "I need some advice."

"Well the first time for a girl is always a bit painful so don't just go ramming your-"

"I DON'T MEAN THAT!" he exclaimed feeling his face heat up while trying to keep images of a naked Pyrrha from popping up. "I mean I need some advice on what to do at the dance with Pyrrha."

"Oh. Well, did you get her a corsage? That's very important."

"Well, not exactly. I don't want it to clash with her outfit or whatever."

"Good eye. Girls will feel out of place if it doesn't go with what they're wearing. Meaning before you go get a corsage, I'll give you a heads up when she decides on a dress.."

"Alright, but what if she doesn't want to dance? Should I let her be, or try to dance at least once to show her there's no big deal?"

"Look, just keep your head on your shoulders and go with your gut, not all girls are totally the same."

"I know, I just wanna make it a great night for her. She's done a lot to help me out, and I wanna do something nice for her back."

"As long as you don't make her mad or irritate her you'll be fine."

"If you're sure." he sighed.

"Totally, just be Jaune Arc."

He gave a thumbs up and left them as they finished getting dressed.

Blake and Yang were in an empty classroom. The former pacing back and forth while the latter sat cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom with orange light shining across her calm features.

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath."

"I'm not going to say you have to stop, but you gotta slow down."

"I _don't_ have the luxury to slow down." Blake crossed her arms.

"It's not a luxury, Blake. It's a necessity."

"The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick."

"And we will, but right now you need to sit down and rest for a moment."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm fine."

"No you are not, if you keep going like this you're going to end up like me." she frowned while looking away.

"You mean worrying over Ruby?"

"No." Yang gestured to the scars all over her body. "Like this."

Blake was a little more awake since the details surrounding Yang's body were never really talked about.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang looked down when she said this with Blake looking sorry for her. "It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and and my uncle, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

Blake could tell this was something to be cautious about. "What happened, why'd she leave?"

"Not a clue." Yang turned and walked over to the chalkboard while idly grabbing a piece of chalk. "But I was determined to find out, desperate even. My leads ran dry after while. Until I found what I thought was a clue to the answers I was searching for."

(Flashback)

" _I waited for our dad to leave the house, grabbed a few weapons, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out."_

" _Every now and then I stopped to rest for awhile, it was only hours later that I realized I was covered in cuts and bruises. Although I didn't care, I kept going until I got there."_

The scene shows young Yang with pigtails and a wagon behind her with her sister sleeping in it.

" _When I got there, I was so excited and full of hope, but I felt it leave me when I spotted a familiar pair of red eyes. Two Ursa made it into their home."_

The two Ursa growled while Yang looked scared and backed up, but felt her legs numb into wagon behind her.

" _After it came back to me that I brought Ruby with me, my body ran cold. Then almost out of nowhere, every muscle in my body felt like it instantly combusted and I reached for the weapons."_

Yang held the swords she brought and ran at the Grimm with determination, but was easily knocked aside by one of them as she went rolling on the ground.

" _When I laid there in pain, I saw one of them move near Ruby and the only thing on my mind was I needed to save her, no matter what. My fury shot through the roof and I charged, tapping into a reserve of strength I didn't even realize I had in me."_

The Ursa looked to see the young girl run at them with her hair looking slightly like flames as the one near Ruby roared and brought its claw up.

" _I fought like the very monster my opponents were, every time they attacked I got stronger and that's how I realized, I had tapped into my Semblance."_

The Ursa who had been hitting Yang sensed something was wrong before the small girl ran and slammed her first against his midsection, making it gasp in pain from the strength as it staggered back.

" _I never felt this sort of power, the rush was incredible. Soon I drove them back, but in the scuffle, Ruby woke up and she was shaking in terror."_

Yang panted as her adrenaline rush made her feel so heavy, and her body was covered in scratch marks with each one oozing blood.

"Y-Y-Yang?" Ruby got out in horror.

"Stay in the wagon Ruby." Yang ordered in labored breath, unaware of a third Ursa looming over her.

" _I felt so stupid forgetting that Grimm are attracted to emotions, like fear, they were using Ruby like a homing beacon."_

Ruby looked up at the Grimm as Yang turned and was too slow as the Grimm brought its sharp claw down, causing a deep gash to cover Yang's body and a little of her face.

" _I had to protect Ruby even if it meant standing my ground and using my body as a shield."_

Yang let out a cry in pain as the blood coming from her body increased, but she stayed where she stood and glared at the Grimm with pure anger and hatred.

" _My aura started to fail and more Ursi started showing up. They were going to kill me then kill my baby sister, That's when our uncle showed up."_

A dark figure ran out and brought out a large blade before cutting each Grimm down within seconds.

" _I was shocked, because normally he always seemed like a drunk, lazy, bum. This person I saw was a warrior, but once the Grimm were finished, he became something else."_

Yang fell to her knees from exhaustion, the pain was agonizing as her uncle seemed to giggle at the dead Ursi which soon became a full on laughing fit.

" _In a way, he was like a mature version of what Ruby would later become. That's when everything started going black."_

(End flashback)

As she finished, Yang had ended up drawing a clockwork eye. She then turned to face Blake. "Now do you understand? Do you see what my stubbornness caused?"

Blake's legs shook and her eyes were wide.

"So, look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you'll keep worrying." she spoke looking Blake dead in the eye.

"I-I never knew."

"No, you didn't. You don't know what it's like to wake up in a hospital bed and hear the Doctors say you were supposed to die."

"My god."

"I still remember how much Ruby cried her eyes out, banging against my hospital room window to be let in from the hallway. When they did, she ran to my bed and used all the strength in her trembling little body to climb into my bed. She kept crying until she fell asleep on my chest." Yang tossed the chalk up before catching it and broke it with her fist.

"The feeling that I kept her safe that night was a relief, but something changed in Ruby. It wasn't until after the doctor's left that my uncle told me what happened after I blacked out. Ever heard of aura transfer?"

"Yes, but only under bad conditions is it ever suggested."

"It's a difficult ability that allows blood relatives to give their aura to heal each other, but my uncle could only slow the bleeding so he rushed us to a medical center. From how much blood I was losing, the Doctors assumed I was going to die, but apparently my uncle wasn't the only blood relative with the power to transfer their Aura."

"It was Ruby." Blake's eyes widened in realization

"Yep, only a toddler and she saved my life." chuckled Yang. "Even though they said it was impossible, but it only made sense. Once we were released Ruby never let me out of her sight. She'd get hysterical and start crying."

Blake knew she didn't want to know, but asked anyway. "So, how did she become...now?"

"Well eventually she mellowed out and we went outside to play. Next thing we know, a big wild dog came out and tried dragging me off. Ruby… didn't react well, she picked up a stick and beat the poor mutt."

Blake covered her mouth from the imagery.

"It wasn't until I pulled her away from the simpering dog, that I heard something. Something that showed she had changed since that night, she laughed."

"L-laughed?" Blake got out while feeling her body shiver in fear.

"She enjoyed it, making the ones who caused the suffering to suffer themselves." Yang sat on the desk near her. "Years later, she became even more unstable and she was shipped off to a mental institute to help her, but none of those quacks knew the first rule of Ruby warfare, never keep the legs free. She managed to escape and ran back home and hugged me. They had her sent to one asylum after another, but every time she was kept from me, the Bloody Rose left only destruction in her path as she made her escape. It was only thanks to me sticking close to her that she didn't become worst than now. But even then she grew while learning a few things from our uncle. If you ever see him with a flask, don't think of a drunk, he drinks to try and remain calm and in control."

Blake was floored and saw Yang herself looked several years old just from telling it. It must have been even tougher just experiencing it.

"And to think, this all came from me being stubborn." Yang walked up to her. "Things in history have a way of repeating. So tell me, are you going to make the same mistake I did or are you going to walk out of this room and take your butt to bed?"

Blake gulped and looked Yang directly in the eye before standing up. "A nap sounds good."

"Thank you!" she held her hands in the air.

Both turned and walked out of the room with Blake feeling newfound respect for Yang.

After putting Blake to bed, Yang closed the door.

"Yang." Sun spoke up as he and Neptune walked up with their arms full of sugary treats. "Think this will be enough?"

"Hold on." Yang held a hand up to her ear and heard the sound of rapid footsteps coming towards them. "You may want to get behind me."

Both males stood behind her as Ruby turned the corner. One look at the large amount of sweets made her tongue hang out as she salvaged.

"SUGAAAAARRRRRR!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOUNG LADY!" Yang held up a hand.

Ruby just grinned before shooting straight at her. Yang grabbed her sisters hood and lifted her off the ground to prevent her from getting any traction under her feet while she was still running.

"GIVE ME SUGAR!" Ruby's voice sounded deep and demonic while reaching for the sugary snacks.

The two boys backed away in fear of the little psychopath.

"Oh no." Yang made her younger sibling look her in the eyes. "You're not getting even any of that haul until you apologize to Weiss for making her into a human puppet, understand? Not a single crumb."

"Aw! But it was funny!"

"Well Weiss wasn't laughing, so until you decide to apologize, sincerely, you're grounded."

"Ah! You wouldn't!" Ruby cried out in horror.

"You have only yourself to blame."

Ruby pouted before crossing her arms. "Fine."

"Good, you guys go put that stuff in our room." Yang put her sister down. "And Ruby, about face and march." Yang said pointing back down the hall.

Ruby groaned as she turned and started walking with Yang sticking behind her.

"Those two are quite the pair." Neptune remarked.

"Big time." Sun turned to his friend. "But tell me, how did it feel having a girl so close to you?"

"...shut up." Neptune remarked as they started carrying the treats into the room.


	19. Non-canon no 5

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud roar of a creature with black skin and white bone pieces over their face with glowing red eyes flew through the air with their wings as the camera panned to show a prehistoric jungle with a volcano in the distance.

The earth shook as a colossal giant from below stomped along the earth. It had the same traits, only it walked on two legs with small arms and had a massive jawline.

An earth shattering roar left its maw. Any small creature fled from hearing the roar as it stomped through the foliage.

"Run!" cried a white haired girl. She wore a white pelt and had hair that reached her back.

"Run? Hah! I shall claim its hide!" laughed a black haired girl with red tips. Her pelt was pure red that seemed to have some blood stains.

"Ruby!" a taller girl grabbed her. "You know the rules: see Grimm, run away." this girl had a head of blonde hair with a matching pelt that showed her chest was larger than the other two girls. "We have to survive. Now come on, we have to get back home."

"Yang, you're just as bad as Weiss." Ruby pointed to the girl in white.

"Here it comes!" cried the white haired girl as the Grimm turned its head and saw them. "Into the forest!"

Yang grabbed Ruby then turned and ran into the jungle as the Grimm roared and stamped over. It reached the spot they were just at and turned to the foliage before roaring and started pushing through the vegetation.

"Bring it on ya big bully!" Ruby taunted while shaking a fist at the beast while they kept running.

"Seriously Yang, control your sister." Weiss spoke at the girls maneuvered through the dense plant life

"I've tried!" Yang cried ducking under a branch while not letting go of Ruby's wrist. "But it's not easy!"

"Let's just get back home and have Chief Ozpin deal with her."

Yang agreed as they ran towards a cave with the Grimm nearly on them.

"Once we get back to the valley Ruby, you are in big trouble."

Ruby pouted as all three jumped into the opening just as the Grimm's foot landed on the spot they were at.

"I can't believe you just ran out into the wilds knowing good and we'll what's out there." Weiss shoved the younger girl as they made their way through the tunnel.

"Really? I can believe it." smiled Ruby. "Plus I got this cool rock." she pulled out a glowing red stone.

"Ruby! Put that down! You don't know what that is." spoke Yang as they stopped walking.

"It's not doing anything and look at it glow."

"I'll be impressed when the next thing you find is a source of warmth that isn't the sun." Weiss put her hands on her hips.

They walked through the tunnel and eventually came to the end where they saw a village nearby with several people walking about.

"We got her!" Yang called out to everyone.

That made some of them scream and run into their homes with a few shrugging while going about their business.

A man in black pelts with grey hair looked at them and gave a stern look. "Ruby, we need to talk."

"Another lecture from the chief." Weiss sat on a nearby rock.

"Ruby, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to go outside the valley where the Grimm live? The wilds are not a place to play and you know that."

"But the valley is booooring. Outside in the wilds is fun!"

"You mean dangerous." a blonde woman in purple pelts walked up carrying a stick."

"No, I said FUN. Didn't you hear me Glynda?"

The woman suppressed the urge to swat the girl.

"Besides, I found this pretty rock out there." she pulled out the red stone.

Ozpin and Glynda backed away.

"I think I'll keep it." Ruby pet the stone and looked at the scared looks of her elders faces. "What? You wanna touch it?"

"No!" Glynda whacked the stone out of her hand.

"Hey!" Ruby ran over to pick it back up. "Don't worry, I don't think it bites."

"That, thing, is from the wilds. Things out there are all dangerous."

"Technically some of the plants are safe." she remarked staring at the rock.

"It's getting late," Ozpin said. "At first light you will take that thing back to the wilds where it belongs."

"Aw come on!" Ruby pouted. "If it's different from other rocks, maybe it's special."

"My decision is final. Yang take her home."

Yang nodded and dragged Ruby down past some houses with one shaking in a rhythm.

"Looks like the lovebirds are at it again." Yang shook her head.

"Hey guys!" Ruby waved through the hole in the side as Nora popped her head out.

"Get into trouble again Ruby?"

"Yeah, all because I brought this." she held up the stone.

"Oooooh, Shiny!" Nora smiled before gasping. "Ren! Calm down back there!"

"Okay Ruby let's go." Yang dragged her sister away before she could stick around and stare.

"When are you going to start mating sis?"

"RUBY! I've told you before I'm not looking for a mate." Yang growled.

"Hey Pyrrha!"

"Hey Ruby." waved a girl with red hair in a ponytail and matching pelt who was carrying the dead body of a boar.

"I went into the wilds and look what I found."

Pyrrha looked at the red rock Ruby held out. "Ooh."

"By the way, where's Jaune at?"

"Over here." panted a blonde boy in black pelts. "That boar was crazy!"

"Not as crazy as Ruby going out into the wilds."

"You did what?" Pyrrha gasped. "Ruby, the place is littered with Grimm."

"That's not all that's out there." a voice purred from the branches.

They looked up and saw a girl with black hair and two black pointed ears that stuck out from her locks. Trailing behind her was a long black tail that matched the ears and hair. Over her body was a pure black pelt.

Yang pulled her sister away as the others backed up. The strange person chuckled, showing her sharp canines.

"I'm Blake of the beast people."

"What are you doing here?" growled Pyrrha with a spear in her hands.

"Same as you, trying to survive. We saw how you didn't have enough room in your valley to call home.

"We?" Pyrrha questioned.

That's when they saw something drop down from the tree. It was a young male with blond hair and white pelts with a long tale.

"Who are you?" asked Jaune.

"I'm Sun."

"No, Sun up there." Ruby pointed to the sky.

"Ignore her, she's… troubled."

"I figured." remarked Blake. "Me and Sun have come here with a proposition."

"What kind?"

"That rock she found can help." spoke Sun pointing at the stone while eating a banana. "It's a power stone."

"Power stone?" Ruby looked at it and grinned. "I knew it was special!"

"Special is an understatement." Blake leaped down to the ground. "Some stones hold the power to shoot lightning."

"Ok, now I know you're spouting nonsense." spoke Yang. "Nothing can shoot lighting. It comes from the sky itself."

"The stones come in many varieties, crush it and the power is amplified. Other tribes have taken to using them to fight Grimm, but unless you know how to draw out its power its just another rock."

"Crush it? Nevar!" Ruby cried darting off.

"Woah!" Blake remarked at the girl's speed. "I've never seen a human run that fast."

"Everyone around here has their gifts." spoke Yang. "And I think we'll pass on risking our lives just for some weird rocks."

"Your loss." Blake shrugged. "Who do we talk to about moving in?"

"Wait, you're moving into the village?" asked Jaune. "Doesn't your clan have their own home?"

"Too many back home."

"Well you'd have to talk our chief." spoke Pyrrha with her spear slightly lowered.

"Thanks." Sun said before the two went off.

"See ya guys." Yang bid Jaune and Pyrrha goodbye before heading home. "Ruby?"

"Yang!" Ruby ran out and collided with Yang and looked down at her. "Something's in here!"

"What?"

"In there!" Ruby pointed a finger to their hut.

"Stay behind me." Yang stood up with Ruby behind her as they slowly walked towards the hut. "What happened?"

"When I ran back here I tripped and my shiny rock fell out of my hand. It hit the wall and some weird glowing thing came out and landed on some sticks. It's something weird that doesn't have a face, limbs, or a mouth! It just sat there and I ran out."

Yang peaked around the corner. Their sleeping spot was housing some odd orange...thing that sat on the sticks.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea." Yang moved towards it with her fists held up, but it just sat there flickering every few seconds.

"I don't think it's scared of you."

"Let's see how it handles this!" Yang got up close and swung her fist at it. Coming into contact with it sent pain surging in her hand. "AH!"

She pulled her hand back and hissed in pain while Ruby looked even more scared. "Normally I wouldn't say this, but we need to get Ozpin."

"Ow! Yeah, go get the chief." Yang shook her hand while glaring at the strange thing.

Ruby bolted off. "CHIEF OZPIN!"

"What is it?" Ozpin turned around at seeing Ruby running over to him. "I already said it's getting late. You need to get some rest and get rid of that rock."

"But Yang's hurt."

"Really? Well what happened?"

"I don't know!" she grabbed his arm. "Come on!"

Ozpin reluctantly followed as Ruby dragged her back to her and Yang's hut.

"Yang?" Ozpin walked in looking around.

"In here." she called.

Ozpin went and saw Yang and the strange thing nearby. "Yang, what happened?"

"I touched….. That, and it did this to me." she holds up her hand.

Ozpin crouched down to take a closer look. "Hmm, a strange injury." he reached into a small pack with him and pulled out a leaf before carefully wrapping it around her hand. "The sap from this leaf should have it all better overnight, hopefully."

"I don't know what that thing is, but it's got one nasty bite for something without teeth." Yang hissed being careful not to touch her hand.

Ozpin turned and slowly walked cautiously towards the oddity. "It's... warm."

"Don't get too close! It might attack!" Ruby approached from behind the archway holding a stick. "I'll kill. Take this!"

She ran over and tried hitting it with the stick, but each time she pulled back it kept staying there.

She gave a jab and left it in place. "Why won't you die?!"

"Ruby stop! Look." spoke Ozpin pointing at the end of the stick.

The girl pulled it back and watched a small piece of it stuck to the stick. "Ooooh. It made two of itself!"

"Where did it come from?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't know. I just threw my pretty rock at the wall, some weird tiny glowing thing came out and fell on the sticks, and then it popped up."

"Huh…."

"How do we get rid of it?"

"Not sure." the chief spoke. "Let me have that stick."

Ruby looked confused, but complied and handed it to Ozpin. "The rest of the village should see this." he took the stick and left.

"Huh, I'm sure it won't be a big deal." Ruby shrugged. "You alright Yang?"

"Ugh, yeah." Yang looked to the thing. "but it looks like we're stuck with that thing."

"Do we name it?"

"It's fire." came a familiar voice.

Both girls turned their heads and saw Blake smiling at them.

"Fire?" spoke Yang.

"Uh huh, it's like the Sun only closer."

Ruby crawled near it and slowly stuck her finger near it before hissing and reeling it back. "Ow!"

"And that was made from the stone. They have a lot of power."

Ruby moved over to her rock and grinned. "And with that power, I shall rule the world! HAHAHA!"

"Unless the power runs out first like it usually does." Blake points out.

That deflated Ruby who pouted.

"Luckily for you, As long as you remember where you found that one, you can get more."

"Yay!" Ruby bounced up and down before stopping and letting out a long yawn.

"First we get some sleep." spoke Yang standing up.

"Ok Yang, night night."Ruby dropped to the floor and started snoring.

Yang laughed and shook her head. She rouched down and picked her sister up while Blake took that as her cue to leave.

The next morning Ruby was trying to recreate the method that first made the fire. She lightly hit the stone against the wall, but nothing came out. "Oh come on!"

"Ruby! Come out to the center of the village." Yang called her coming into the room.

"Alright I'm not getting any closer to figuring this out." she gave one last hit against the wall before following her sister to the center of their home village.

They came upon a larger fire with the villagers crying out in joy while a few boars were in it.

Nora hummed as she took a bite from a boar's leg. "So good!" Now that she was out of the hut we now saw she was an orange haired girl who wore white pelts and was resting on a young man in green's lap.

He nodded as he looked down at her. He rubbed her side and smiled at seeing her giggle.

"I'm trying to eat here, stop ruining my appetite." spoke a brunette girl in orange.

"Deal with it Coco." Nora laughed while snuggling closer to Ren's chest.

Weiss stared at the fire with crossed arms. She turned and saw Ruby and Yang walk over and sighed. "Alright, get it out of your systems."

"Not now Weiss I'm trying to recreate my greatest achievement." Ruby stared at the rock with agitation.

Weiss huffed and looked away.

While Ruby growled at her rock, Ozpin stood on the large rock to address the people. "Everyone."

All eyes turned to their chief.

"I have learned from some new arrivals that this _Fire_ will not last forever."

The crowd murmured in mixed feelings.

"Eventually the fire will die out, so we must replace it."

"How?"

"Tell us!"

"I will allow her to explain the situation, Blake?"

Blake nodded and turned to the crowd.

"Once the fire goes out we have to make more, with the power stone."

"I'm trying!" Ruby shouted hitting it against a rock.

"Don't break it!" Nora ran up and snatched it. "Let the cat girl do it."

"I can make more of that fire stuff."

"It won't matter if the stone runs out of power. We need more of them. Ruby, you found the first stone, right?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "In the wilds."

"So you think you can remember where you found it?"

"Of course! I could find it with my keen eyesight and mind faster than you can say-ooh a butterfly." she looked at the fluttering insect.

"RUBY!" everyone shouted.

"Uh, what?" she responded.

"The stones!" Weiss grabbed the silver eyed girl by the shoulders and started shaking her "Can you take us to the stones?!"

"Of course." she broke free. "What do you take me for, an idiot? I might be insane, but I still know the path where I found it."

"Alright," Ozpin cut in. "Then you will assemble a team to go a retrieve more stones. Choose wisely."

Ruby tapped her chin. "Yang."

"You better believe I'm coming." spoke the blonde

"Blake since she told us what it does."

"Okay."

"And Weiss!"

"Me! Why?"

"Cause I said so."

"You may need more than them." Glynda spoke. "Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. You go too."

Each one of them were a little nervous, but nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Ruby waved. "To the wilds!"

She lead the group down the tunnel with each one holding spears.

"Everyone keep quiet, I'd like to find those stupid stones and go home."

"I think the path is this way." Ruby pointed.

"Ruby try retracing your steps."

"That's hard. Last time I was going down the path with the stone I may or may not have had my eyes shut when we were out here."

"Go back to after you left the village."

"Well I was walking along when I saw a bug and started crawling around like this." Ruby bent down and started walking backwards. "Then I stood up and hit my head on a branch." She stood up and her head hit a branch. "Ah yes, I remember staring at the stars."

"Ruby, how many times have you hit that branch?"

"If I'm right….twice." Ruby looked over her fingers. "Yeah, twice." she held up her hand. "Which means… the stones should be….. That way."

Ruby walked down the way she pointed with the others following.

Soon the group came to a clearing. "This is it!"

All of them looked around the clearing.

"I don't see any stones." Weiss glared.

"Well I was told to lead you to where I found the tone, and I found it here. Not my fault it's all dried up for rocks."

"It's not dried up," Blake reassured "we have to dig for the stones."

"Then let's get diggin!" grinned Ruby.

"I don't do digging." said Weiss

"Ok, don't dig. Then we don't find the stones and possibly get eaten by Grimm." spoke Yang with her arms crossed.

"Ugh? Fine, but I get to look after the stones we collect." the white haired girl joined the dig.

"Nag nag nag." grinned Ruby digging into the ground

"I found one!" Yang called tossing it to Blake.

"Keep digging." spoke Pyrrha.

"Look at this one!" Nora lifted a large one from the dirt.

"Try to find small ones since they're easier to carry back."

After some time they had collected a stockpile of stones.

"Alright, that should be plenty."

*ROOOAAAR*

"And there's our test subject." grinned Ruby seeing the same Grimm from yesterday and running off after it. "Time for round 2."

"Ruby!" called Yang in fear.

"This punk is mine." Ruby used her speed to push her momentum faster.

"After her!" Jaune ordered. He, Pyrrha, and Yang ran after Ruby.

Ruby spotted the massive Grimm ready for a fight. "Prepare to die!"

"Ruby! You don't even know how to use the stones yet!"

"I'll improvise!" she grabbed a stick from the ground. "Come on ugly!"

The beast roared as it charged.

Ruby pulled out the red stone she brought before running to her opponent. She took a chance before chucking it at the Grimm's nostril.

The stone landed in the Grimm's nose with said Grimm stopping and sniffing before roaring in pain as a small explosion occurred in his nostril.

"Woah!"

"That's what these stones can really do." spoke Blake.

"Okay, I believe you." Pyrrha spoke.

The Grimm roared and stumbled back a little while Ruby taunted it.

"I need another stone!"

"On it!" Nora tossed her the largest stone.

Ruby had to catch it with both hands and saw the Grimm regaining itself before glaring at her.

"DIE!" she brought her arms back and heaved the stone with all her strength at the beast.

It went plummeting down it's throat. The Grimm coughed and flailed around as they heard a gurgling sound.

"That does not sound right." Weiss backed up.

"Duck for cover!" Blake shouted.

*BOOOOOMMM*

The Grimm's stomach exploded, causing it to let out one last pain filled roar before crashing to the ground.

"YES!" Ruby jumped. "Now we dine on fresh Grimm meat to gain its might!"

"Uh Ruby." Yang pointed to the carcass.

Ruby turned and saw it disappearing. "No!" she ran over to try and grab some. Unfortunately any part she ripped a piece of it only disappeared. "NOOOOOOO!"

"Well it looks like we can't eat The Grimm."

"But I've been dreaming about devouring them for years!" Ruby cried out in despair.

"Come on Ruby let's go home." Yang lifted her sister

"My Grimm meat." she moaned sadly as Yang lead her back to the village.

"The Grimm just disappeared?" Ozpin asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Ruby sighed sadly.

"What's wrong? You should be happy. Now we have a weapon to use against the rest of the Grimm." smiled Glynda.

"I thought eating Grimm would make us stronger, but that dream is dead."

"Well maybe you can make a new dream." spoke Jaune.

"Yeah like being the best Damn Grimm killer in the valley."

"Hmmmm" Ruby pondered that. "I guess so."

"Well I think this calls for a celebration." smiled Ozpin. "Dig in every one."

All of them cheered as Ruby eyed a large roasted boat and started drooling. "BANZAI!"

She ran at the boar and lunged for the side. Instead of boar meat she fell face first on the floor.

She groaned and raised her head and saw she was in her dorm room. "Aw man!"

"Ruby? Did you just wake up?" asked Blake who entered the room.

"Yaeh."

"Your nose is bleeding!"

Ruby touched near her nose and saw the blood. "Well I guess that's what happens when you try to eat boar before it's done cooking."

"What!?"

"Well I'm gonna go see if they have boar for lunch." she made a way to walk past Blake, but stopped. "By the way, you look adorable with a tail."

"Is this something I need to talk to Yang about?"

"Nah. But if they don't have boar, I might be out late getting a late snack."

Blake only blinked as her leader walked away. "Maybe sleeping with a fence around my bed isn't sounding like a crazy idea."


	20. Chapter 15 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 15

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Beacon academy ballroom, Yang stood at a podium wearing a short white dress waiting to greet the guests to the dance. But that's when the doors slammed open and she turned towards them. "Ruby." Yang sighed.

"That's-a me!" said girl was dressed in a red dress with black lace, belt, and a pair of Mary janes. "Can I put my hood on now? I feel…..naked."

"No. You're going this night WITHOUT a hood."

"Ah, ah, ah," She pointed to her mouth.

"Yes, I remembered." the older sister pulled out a candy bar. She unwrapped it before throwing it and watched it land in Ruby's mouth before she scarfed it down. "You'll get more if you behave yourself."

Ruby gave a thumbs up as she gulped down the sweet.

Sun groaned as he fiddled with the tie around his neck. "I swear this thing was meant to strangle people and I feel so hot with my jacket closed up."

"I actually think you look pretty good in a tie."

He stops struggling with his the tie and looked back to Blake walking up to him. She was clad in a dark purple dress with a bright blue bow in her hair.

"Uhhh….. Thanks?"

"Need help?" she smiled walking over.

"Oh, um, maybe?"

"Just remember we're brother and sister of the Fang. Even when we take a break we must remain vigilant and stand together."

"If you're not careful, I might tell Yang you're getting overworked." he joked as she fixed his tie.

She glared before tightening it a little too much.

"Gah. Uncle. Uncle!"

"And need I say it's a bad idea to joke like that when you have someone near your neck?" she said before loosening it.

"Uh, thanks."

"Look I'm sorry I just have… issues with the Blood Fang and I feel safest being on my toes."

"Well tonight, you just worry about having fun, alright?" he requested with a smile.

"Okay."

"Good." he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables.

Blake was dancing with Sun while Yang was standing next to her sister and Weiss, who was in a similar white dress as Yang's.

"Yay, Blake's here." Ruby bounced on her heels. "Which is kinda bad. Now what am I gonna do with my catnip trap?"

"Uh, disarm it?" Yang spoke more of an order than a question.

"Fine, but I'm keeping that catnip just in case of emergencies."

"Ruby, calm." Yang held up a cookie.

Ruby snatched it and nibbled it like a small rodent. "I am calm, but you never know, catnip might come in handy."

"Okay Weiss I'm giving you the cookies in case Ruby goes overboard." Yang said passing the bag to her teammate.

"If she bites one of my fingers off, I'm blaming you."

"Alright, but I have to tend to the guests, have fun." Yang walked away, leaving Weiss and Ruby by themselves.

"...I'm bored." Ruby yawned.

"Well why not try and find someone to dance with?"

"Ah." she pointed to the bag of cookies.

Weiss threw one in her open mouth.

"Thank you." she spoke as she munched on the cookie.

"Ugh, don't talk while you chew." Weiss shook her head and walked off.

Ruby gulped the sweet down and spotted Ozpin walking through the crowd while keeping an eye on things. "Yo Ozzy!"

"Enjoying the party Miss Rose?"

"I'm enjoying the cookies I'm getting for staying calm."

"Well I'm glad to see that. Truth be told, I was worried you would have come in here, possibly riding on a Grimm."

"Don't tempt me Ozzy." grinned Ruby looking up at him.

Back at the door, Yang welcomed Emerald and Mercury.

"Hey Yang, is...Ruby here?" Emerald questioned.

Yang raised an eyebrow while Mercury snickered. "She's been asking and talking nonstop about her. I think she might be wanting to ask her for a dance."

Emerald didn't find that funny and rammed her elbow in his side.

"Oof!" Mercury got out while rubbing his side.

"Yes, but don't worry, she's really calm."

The green haired girl sighed.

"As long as Weiss keeps giving her cookies."

"I'm not even going to ask." remarked Emerald as she and Mercury walked past Yang.

"123, 123, 123," Ruby repeated like it was a mantra as she watched the movement of the dancers.

"Mind if I ask what that's about?" Questioned Ozpin.

"Trying to see if I can memorize the steps."

"Oh?"

"Never was much into a formal kinda dance." Ruby turned to Ozpin and felt a lightbulb go off in her head. "You wanna dance?"

"Well considering neither of us are busy, and Glynda seems to be keeping James busy I see no reason not to."

"Kay." Ruby and Ozpin walked onto the dance floor and held her hand out as Ozpin held it.

Many would be weirded out by member of the staff dancing with a student, however when that student was Ruby they clammed up.

Both held hands like the other students did with Ruby trying to follow Ozpin and not trip over herself.

"You're not half bad."

"I'd much rather be rocking out to something loud."

"Just be patient, the song ends soon."

"Fine." Ruby relented before she spotted Penny with two guards. "Hey, later on I might need your help getting out of here, plus it'll liven things up for a bit, keep everyone on there toes."

"Normally I'd be against it. But…" Ozpin looked and saw Ruby look at Penny. "I suppose one time wouldn't hurt. Just try not to go overboards."

"Oh it won't be that bad."

"Ozpin?"

He turned his head seeing General Ironwood approaching them. "Yes James?"

"Dancing with a student seems rather… inappropriate."

"It's a party, live a little," he said as Ruby spun. "I see one of your students is a bit of a wall flower at the moment." he looked over to Penny. "Quite pitiful if you ask me, what did the girl do that warrants such security, or is it that you're hiding something?"

Ironwood frowned while looking Ozpin directly in the eye. "I assure you there's nothing wrong. I merely want to ensure any student of mine is properly safe."

"Wouldn't she be safer while you were dancing?" asked the silver eyed brunette. "After all a general seems more stronger than the soldiers he leads, right?"

"And excellent observation Ruby. I Would expect something like that to be noticed by one of my most promising students."

"I have faith my soldiers can keep her safe without me there."

"Then why won't you let her dance?" Ozpin asked in suspicion.

Ironwood kept a serious and calm expression before turning and walking over to Penny and seemed to tell the two soldiers something while Ozpin and Ruby watched.

"Think that got him?" asked Ruby.

"Quite possibly. Even at his rank, I know he can be tricked without me even trying."

The guards moved away and he extended a hand to Penny. She smiled and accepted it as they moved to the dance floor.

"Hook, line, and sinker." the girl giggled.

"Just remember, when the time comes, try not to go overboard. I didn't get fireproof curtains."

The dancing continued with Weiss staring at Ruby in shock before almost dropping the bag of cookies. Then rushed over to the podium.

Yang turned at hearing footsteps and saw it was Weiss. "What's up?"

"Ruby, she's-"

The doors opened and in walked team JNPR.

"We're here!" Nora grinned with her arms around Ren's.

"Just try to keep it under control you two. Weiss won't be keeping an eye on you two like I have her doing for Ruby." joked Yang.

"Uh, about Ruby, she's dancing with Ozpin."

Yang and JNPR blinked. "Say what?"

"Ruby and Ozpin are dancing, together."

"Huh, never knew she was into older men." remarked Nora.

Yang quickly moved from the podium and looked around the dance floor. She soon spotted Ruby and Ozpin dancing. "Oh. My. God."

"Look on the bright side, she seems calm." spoke Jaune. "No matter how awkward it is."

"Not as awkward as who Ironwood is dancing with." Pyrrha pointed. Yang and Jaune turned and saw the general dancing with Penny.

"Well, this dance is certainly an interesting one." Nora commented. "Come on Ren, let's go."

"My little sister is dancing." Yang's lips worked into a great smile as her excitement rose.

"She never danced?" asked Weiss in surprise.

"Not with anyone other than me, dad, or our uncle."

"Hey Pyrrha, want some punch?" Jaune asked his date.

"Sure and the yellow corsage is perfect with this dress. It works with my theme."

"No problem." he smiled before walking over to the punch bowl.

Emerald kept looking over Mercury's shoulder to look at Ruby.

"Quit worrying. It looks like she's more calm at something like this." spoke Mercury rolling his eyes.

"I'm telling you that girl is not right in the head, something about that crazy look she gets in her eyes seems familiar. I know it."

"At this rate I'm starting to wonder on whether you're being paranoid, or you just want to ask her out on a date."

She squeezed his hand tightly while glaring.

"Ow!"

With Weiss, she was still holding onto the bag of cookies and felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Huh?" she turned and saw Neptune with his own black suit for the occasion.

"Hey, mind if I have one?"

"Go ahead, but make sure Ruby doesn't notice, they're hers." she handed him one.

"Nevermind." he quickly pulled his hands back. "Uh, great party by the way."

"Thanks. I was worried it wouldn't be all that great." admitted Weiss.

"Headmasters dancing with students, that your idea too?"

"No! Honestly I have no idea where Ruby got the idea."

The music finally came to an end and the dancers parted and clapped their hands.

"Alright Ruby, let's discuss this plan of yours."

Ruby nodded and lead the way away from the dance floor. "First off I need you to have a song ready to play, or at least the instrumental, a special song by the name of Red like Roses."

"Alright, but why do you need that specific song?"

"Because I'm going to sing it and then…" Ruby and Ozpin went over the rest of the plan before the headmaster smiled and have a nod. "Remember, start the song in five minutes."

"I'll make sure I'm in position."

"Now I just need to get Penny to the doors without her entourage."

"I might be able to give them some info about some 'odd' people on the other side of the school."

"Perfect, let's do this." Ruby and Ozpin separated with Ruby keeping an eye on Penny while waiting.

"Ruby!" Yang hugged her little sister. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Uh, thanks Yang."

"But I do have a question. And this isn't meant to be insulting or anything, but do you have a thing for older men?" Yang asked in curiosity and confusion pointing at Ozpin .

"Nah, we just didn't have anything better to do." the brunette looked over at Ozpin talking to the soldiers.

Yang noticed where she was looking and glanced at the soldiers with suspicion. "Ruby, what are you planning?"

"Nothing, Ozpin just thinks the soldiers are adding an element of unease so he's going to send them out. See?"

The soldiers nodded and headed out in what seemed to be a hurry. Ozpin looked over and waved to them.

Ruby returned the wave while turning to Yang. "So Yang, any guy ask you to dance yet?"

"No, but I'm sure one will come around. Hey, why don't I go get you some cookies from Weiss?"

"Nah, I think I'll wait till later."

"Well in case you change your mind, I'll go get them. BRB."

Ruby watched Yang head off and saw it was getting close for the song to go off.

Yang increased her stride and looked for Wiess. "Where are you Weiss?" she moved through the crowd and saw her and Neptune with Weiss laughing at something he said. Yang rushed over to her knowing she'd need help just in case. "Weiss, we have a problem."

"What is it?" asked Weiss who was a little miffed her time with Neptune was interrupted.

"Ruby's up to something and I think Ozpin is in on it."

"Oh god, no." Weiss's eyes widened. "Where is she? Maybe this whole bag will make her stop."

"No, cookies won't help this time, she's determined. Almost no way stopping her when she gets like that."

"Um, bad time to ask, but should we worry about another puppet show?" Neptune asked looking at the rafters while trying to look calm.

"No, she was just playing around, this is different. I saw her look at Ozpin while he was talking to those soldiers, then she said something that sounded like it made sense, but one thing I know about my sister is she doesn't just have silver eyes, but a silver tongue to match."

"Any idea what we should keep an eye out for?" asked Weiss.

"No, not really. But what I don't get is why she wanted the soldiers gone. They weren't a threat so why would she want them out of the way?"

"Uh? Did the music just change?" Neptune asked.

"What?" she listened and did hear a different tone and heard murmuring before turning and seeing her sister walk onto the stage.

Ruby held the Mic while looking around. 'That's right, eyes on me.'

Everyone waited with nervous breath as Ruby cleared her throat before opening it and letting out a low soft humming sound into the mic.

"Red like Roses?" Yang spoke.

Red like roses fills my

dreams and brings me

to the place you rest.

Everyone's eyes widened as they expected something loud, but this sounded soft.

"She just wanted to sing her favorite song?" Yang questioned.

White is cold and

always yearning,

burdened by a royal test

"She's pretty good." Weiss spoke.

Black the beast

descends from

shadows.

"Woah, I had no idea Ruby could sing." spoke Blake with Sun.

Yellow beauty burns gold.

She stopped and flashed a crazed grin looking to the opposite end of the ballroom.

Yang quickly looked to the doors that Penny opened wide. "The door!"

Ruby snapped her fingers and the lights went out before she gave an evil chuckle.

"This is it!" spoke Weiss.

A strong wind then passed through the room and the doors slammed shut.

Ozpin switched the lights back on with a grin and Ruby was gone.

"Ruby!" Yang turned and looked around the crowd. "Oh she is so in trouble."

"Ruby's on the loose!?" Neptune shouted.

That made several students cry out in fear while even a few hugging their dates. Emerald jumped, holding onto Mercury for dear life.

Yang ran to the doors.

"It's okay everyone, we're in here and she's out there, we're safe."

"Huh, that was odd." remarked Pyrrha before taking a drink from her punch.

"All that just to leave the party?" Nora questioned.

"Not just her." Ironwood stepped up and balled his fists. "Penny is gone too."

"Should we go find them?" Blake asked Yang.

"No I'll deal with her later," Yang groaned "Right now I need to sit down."

Emerald calmed down and realized who she was clinging so desperately to.

"Someone's really grabby tonight." grinned Mercury. "I would have brought a condom if I knew-oof!"

Emerald glared at Mercury who held onto his gut while her fist was clenched.

Outside Ruby giggled while congratulating herself on the plan succeeding. "Free at last, free at last."

"Ruby? Why did you drag us out here?" asked Penny in confusion.

"You looked like you needed to get out of there, those goons were smothering you."

"Oh no. Those soldiers were merely making sure I was safe."

"At a party? What's there to need protection from? Drinking too much punch?"

"Well you know I have no need to consume punch." Penny reminded her in a slight whisper.

"Okay let me ask you, how often are there guards with you, four hours, five hours, six?"

"Well it's more like four and a half, five if I go out in public. The rest of the time I'm busy training until my power down period, which due to my complex systems takes up seven."

"Well tell me, how do you feel? Like how does it feel to not have those guards around you and the freedom to do as you please?"

Penny blinked before looking around. The feeling of being watched didn't seem to be there and it was rather quiet outside with the sounds of crickets chirping. "It's sen-sational."

"See? And I plan to show you around without having to worry about being watched."

"But my father says-"

"Penny, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that sometimes a person needs time to go out and explore some freedom for themselves. If not, they might feel caged up all their lives. And if your old man has a problem with it, be firm and tell him off. 'I am Penny, I am not a machine.'."

Penny looked conflicted.

"So tell me, do you feel like looking around and feeling free, even for one night? Or do you want to go back and have those soldiers resume watching you again?"

"I… want to be with my friend."

"Thatta girl! Now come on!" Ruby grabbed Penny's arm and started leading her away from the school.

"Well that was certainly unexpected." Sun looked up at the stage.

"If you're surprised because of something Ruby did, you really are new." Blake joked.

"She really must have wanted to leave, which is kinda weird. What kid would _want_ to leave a party?"

"Beats me. Even I'm stumped on this one." Blake shook her head. She worked her lips into a smile and giggled. "She was supposed to be wearing pumps, but after trying them on.…"

(Flashback)

A pair of red shoes went flying out of the dorm room window followed by bullet shots.

(End flashback)

"Wow, she hated them that badly?" asked Sun holding back his laughter.

Blake nodded. "Yep, said that there was no way she was warring ladystilts."

"I shudder to think what she'd do if you tried to make her wear a frilly dress."

They shared a good laugh.

On the dance floor Ren and Nora were dancing the tango even without the need for music with both getting quite into it.

Nora giggled, leaning into her man's shoulder. Normally she'd be bristling with naughty thoughts, but right now she felt just serene and happiness at the fact they were dancing without any sign of their clothes coming off. Just simple, Clean romance. However that would no doubt change later on.

Jaune and Pyrrha had taken to a table while enjoying some punch.

"So what do you think of your first dance?"

"I'm enjoying myself. But it feels….weird wearing a dress." she admitted looking at said piece of clothing.

"I think you look great." complimented Jaune with a smile.

She smiled back and looked over to Yang who was slouched over a table. "Don't worry, I'm sure she didn't go off and cause TOO much trouble."

Yang let out a small groan. "I know she won't, we have her cookies."

"Would that be a bargaining chip or a hostage situation to her?"

"Basically both in a nutshell."

"Doesn't she get tired of those?" asked Pyrrha.

"You obviously don't know Ruby. Besides she can't get to any of the other sweets we have because I locked the dorm room."

"Wouldn't she eventually go nuts without sugar and bust it down?"

"I specifically warned her that if she did do that I'd give all of it away and make her watch."

Weiss overheard that and gulped. 'The idea of her going even MORE nuts seeing that…..I might need to start finding bigger locks or ask to get a stronger door.'

"My sister would never intentionally hurt me, That's why I'm not scared of her."

"Well you weren't used like a puppet." spoke the heiress while shuddering.

"It was your turn to restock the sweets, and you forgot." Yang glared.

"I was making sure my dress was up to date for the dance. Although, guess I should have found time for both."

"Uh, maybe I could help you next time, you know stock up." Neptune offered Weiss, even if deep down the idea of Ruby going nuts and tying the two again did make him smile a little, but not too much to be noticed.

"I think you should know that there's a far worse level to her 'condition'."

"What? Does she start seeing everyone as a walking cookie and try to bite their arms off?" asked Jaune who did NOT want to picture that.

"With my sister there's two parts to her. There's Ruby and there's Bloody Rose. On rare occasions, there's less of Ruby and the Bloody Rose takes control."

"I take it she doesn't calm down with a cookie." spoke Weiss.

Yang shakes her head. "It's much worse, she doesn't recognize friend from foe. Everything becomes a target to her."

"Here we are, from these cliffs you can see the Emerald Forest."

Penny looked over the edge and saw the vast foliage with the occasional sighting of a Grimm in the openings.

"Nice view, am I right?"

"Yes. I have never seen a forest above it."

"Forever Fall is nice and all, but looking down at all those Grimm, just gets me itching for a fight."

"Please do not put yourself in danger." Penny put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to jump down there unarmed. I'm crazy but I'm not stupid."

"I understand, a little, I just don't want you to let the fighting urge takeover."

"Oh I get it, You're thinking about what happened at the docks a while back when I lopped of Torchwick's leg."

"Well, yes." Penny admitted turning away a little.

"People like him don't care about anyone but themselves. They lie, they cheat, and they don't regret it. They need to learn his actions have consequences"

"I understand, but I was also taught the law is there for all to obey."

"Law can only do so much. The natural world is chaos, chaos created the universe so it's only natural, why fight it?"

"That's easy for you. I was told specifically that I must obey the law and doing something illegal would only cause more trouble."

"Listen Penny I get it. But in all do you honestly think walking over someone to get what you want is just going to be forgiven and forgotten?"

"Well obviously not."

"Exactly, if you do bad things and get punished without learning your lesson you can't be forgiven. Though some people never learn and keep committing crimes, if that's the case then you need to learn, the hard way. I never attack unless I'm attacked, so technically I'm within the law by claiming self-defense."

Penny didn't have a retort and just stood there before Ruby draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Sometimes you have to take the law into your own hand and teach people a lesson."

"But I couldn't do that if it ever happened to me." she shook her head.

"Not even if they killed your dad and got off with just a slap on the wrist?"

Penny's eyes widened and found her hands clenching while frowning.

"And even if they do go to prison, what if the whole time they're just laughing about it until they walk out free as a bird?"

Penny tightened her fists at imagining that, but snapped out of it as Ruby made her face her.

"The law may seem fair, but to whom? Riddle me that."

"I...I don't know." admitted Penny looking conflicted.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you or make you feel this bad. I just want you to try and keep an open mind when it comes to the law, along with lots of other things, alright?"

"Yeah… I get it now."

"Torchwick is using the White Fang, or Blood Fang as Blake prefers, as his personal army. He feels nothing for them, to him they're just pawns."

"I understand. But it might take some time for me to look at the law in a new light."

"Come on let's take a stroll."

Back in the ballroom, Ozpin smiled while he took a drink of his punch.

"Ozpin!" The general marched up. "You knew this would happen, didn't you!"

"I just thought it would be a good lesson. Even in times of peace we must never forget the possibility of war. Besides that poor girl of yours needs time to be young, like all children do."

"She's not like other children."

"You think I can't tell an android from a human, I'm not senile."

Ironwood's eyes widened while Ozpin kept up a calm face. "How? When did you find out?"

"Not that hard to figure out when you pay attention to the way she talks and acts." Ozpin took a sip from his punch. "And besides, how many students can control their weapons the way she can with such precision and accuracy at an age like she looks? Finally the amount of security you have on her tends to draw suspicion."

The general cleared his throat, feeling a tad awkward.

"If you want her to blend in better, then she must learn through interaction with others." Ozpin's expression became serious. "Now, I don't know why you decided to bring an android here and pretend it was a student, but you're lucky I noticed this way. If I found out at a worse time, I'd be EXTREMELY unhappy, but it seems that she could be one of the keys to open the doors of success to my plan."

Ironwood slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Look, I didn't do this for some dark reason. It was done to try and find a solution to any possible threats that might come up later down the road while minimizing casualties. But I'm glad you found out and I hope you won't tell anyone."

"I won't so long as she and Ruby are allowed to interact with each other whenever they please without your troops crowding them. Ruby is special and I believe she can help in our cause."

As the party went on, Mercury and Emerald looked over the partygoers.

"Looks like everyone's here." Mercury leaned back in his seat.

"You're clear to go." Emerald spoke with a finger to her ear to show a comm-link. "But be careful, Ruby's out and she's not alone."

"I'll keep that in mind." spoke Cinder who was clad in a cat burglar bodysuit while outside

The Cross Continental Transmit System Tower. She stealthily approached an armed guard striking the back of his head with a knife-hand.

She dragged the unconscious guard into some bushes before walking inside with more guards noticing her.

"Excuse me, this area is off limits." one of the guards informed. She kept walking as he raised his weapon. "Stop!" The soldier opens fire on her.

Cinder ran through the firing and pushed his arm holding the weapon down before slamming her other fist under his chin and swung her leg up and kicked him against the handrail. Two more soldiers rushed her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire Dust and trounces them both.

The elevator doors open with two Atlas soldiers noticing their allies knocked out with Cinder casually walking into the small space as the doors closed.

The elevator reached its selected floor and the doors opened. Cinder walked out with the two soldiers slumped against the elevator's walls, groaning in pain.

Back outside, Ruby and Penny walked along side by side.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

Penny smiled. "Thank you for everything."

"No worries." she smirked, it disappeared after seeing an arm fall from behind the bushes. "Penny, get behind me." Ruby cautiously moved for a closer look and saw the guard.

"Oh no, who would do this?" Penny looked at the guard in concern.

"Someone who came prepared." Ruby pulled out her scroll. "Call Ironwood and tell him I'm going in ahead to investigate."

Penny was hesitant, but nodded.

"Be careful."

"Oh, don't worry about me," she pressed on her scroll while grinning. Her weapon locker crashed down beside her and opened before she reached in and pulled out Crescent Rose. "Worry about the other guy."

Penny attempted to contact the general while Ruby happily skipped to the door.

Inside the tower, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a scroll. The two guards were knocked out. "Oh! That's handy." She pocketed the scroll and walks out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby.

"Ironwood just got a call, looks like something's up because he's leaving, and in a hurry too."

"Don't worry, I'm done." spoke Cinder seeing a queen chess piece appear on the screen before taking the drive she plugged into the console. The elevator door started to open making Cinder duck down.

"I know you're in here~" Ruby sang cocking her gun while tapping the tip of her blade against the floor. "If you don't be smart and come out, I get to have more fun hunting you down~!" she fired a bullet shooting out a window.

Down below, Penny jumps as the glass shattering.

Cinder slowly pulled out a container of ice Dust as Ruby slowly walked around.

"You're just as pathetic as this other guy I cut up. The way you disposed of the body was ameatuar." she chucked. "I did a way better job of that when I was eight."

Cinder stayed down before she got on the other side of the console and jumped out while letting the ice Dust out, making it form spikes that shot at Ruby. The girl bolted out of the way, firing another shot that managed to graze her opponent's hip.

Cinder ignored the pain and flash-forged a bow and arrows before letting them go at Ruby.

The girl bent back to avoid it and flipped to her feet. She cocked the gun in her scythe and started firing at Cinder who ducked and ran past other consoles.

"I'm gonna dice you up real good." Ruby let out a cackle. She positioned the barrel behind her and fired, using the momentum to fly at Cinder where she managed to kick her in the shoulder. Knocking her out the window while Ruby used her scythe as an anchor and hooked its frame and looked down. "And finally the splat."

Cinder frowned and rotated her body and kicked against the wall and rolled on the ground before going into a sprint.

"Aw!" Ruby frowned. She swung her body back up and unhooked her scythe and tried taking aim with her gun. "Okay, let's see how you like this."

She fired a single bullet that managed to nick across Cinder's right shoulder, but she still kept sprinting, leaving Ruby's sight.

"Gra! I'll get you next time, this I swear!" She turned to the elevator and saw Penny and Ironwood run in and look around. "Sorry, she got away, but I did get a few shots into her."

Ironwood frowned while Penny walked over and looked over Ruby. "Did you get hurt?"

"Only my marksman pride. I didn't compensate for the wind and got her in the shoulder instead of the neck."

"You're saying the person was a female? Are you sure?"

"Curvy body, high heels, tits. Yeah I'm pretty sure it was a woman, that or one of the best drag queens i've seen in my life."

"Did you get a good look at her face?" asked Ironwood ignoring her childish remarks.

"Nope." Ruby shook her head. "But if you see someone who looks like their shoulder hurts might be a suspect. I also managed to nick her side."

"Okay we'll talk with Ozpin in the morning and see what we can do.

"Alright, me and Penny will be at the dance." spoke Ruby grabbing Penny's hand and dragging her back to the elevator. Ruby turned back to the window and glared. ' _I'll find that person.'_

Emerald and Mercury waited at their table for any word from Cinder. Said woman walked over in a black dress with a red jacket over it while trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder.

"Cinder!" Emerald stood up in relief. "We were worried."

"You were right about that girl Emerald." Cinder hissed. "She actually got a few good shots in."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live, but it seems that girl might be a thorn later on." frowned Cinder.

"That's ironic, a girl with the name Rose being a thorn in your-" Mercury was shut up by Emerald slapping the back of his head.

"From now on, we need to be more careful around Miss Rose, but on the plus side. The virus is in place so the night isn't a total loss.

"Want us to get rid of the girl after the party?" asked Mercury rubbing the back of his head while glaring at Emerald.

"No, it will only arouse further suspicion. Besides, you'd probably be dead before you could land a blow." she smiled. "Besides, a party is meant to relax and have fun." she took a seat and rest her arms on the table.

That's when Ruby and Penny walked back into the dance before a certain sibling spotted them and rushed over. "Ruby, do you have any idea how infuriated I am right now?"

"Well I don't have a scale, so I'm gonna guess around two?"

"No. More. Cookies." Yang poked her sister's chest.

Ruby gasped and closed her eyes before falling back with Penny catching her with concern on her face.

"Can you help me get her back to our room?" Yang asked.

"Of course." Penny crouched down and wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and lifted her as Yang lead the way out of the party.

"She'll wake up in the morning and then we'll have a serious talk."

"Will she be alright?" asked Penny who was carrying Ruby with ease thanks to her strength.

"Yeah, I only say that when I really need to get her under control." Yang stopped at their dorm room and opened it while gesturing Penny inside. "Thanks for the help and sorry you got caught up in her craziness."

"Actually," Penny set Ruby down on her bed. " she made me feel amazing, even if we weren't at the dance. Tonight was a night I won't soon forget."

"I hope that's a good thing." replied Yang pulling the sheet over her sister.

"I should probably get going, farewell." Penny sent one more smile to Ruby before turning and leaving the dorm room.

Yang sighed and gazed at Ruby's sleeping form. "You're still a show-off sis, but it looks like you didn't do anything too out of hand."


	21. Non-canon no 6

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The members of team RWBY dragged themselves into the dorm room groaning in exhaustion both physical and mental.

"I think that test scrambled my brain." Yang rubbed her temples

"I should have studied those last few pages last night." groaned Weiss.

"If anyone makes a joke about needing a cat nap I'm gonna punch them." Blake warned.

Ruby was just a babbling mess while her hands twitched and she dragged herself across the floor.

"I think it was too much even for Ruby." spoke Weiss as Ruby ended up dragging herself against a wall.

"It's mostly sugar withdrawal." Yang went to the desk and pulled out a mini chocolate bar. "This'll fix her up." she walked over and waved it over Ruby's face, but she kept babbling without looking at the bar. "Ugh, it's worse than I thought, Blake can you get her mouth open? I need two hands for this."

Blake walked over and opened Ruby's mouth placing a hand on her jaw while pinching her nose with the other. Yang plopped the candy in her sister's mouth and once the chocolate hit her tongue the twitching settled.

"Mmmm." she smiled. "Thanks. Alright, all in favor of hitting the sack early just groan."

The other three groaned in unison.

"The groans have it, change into your jammies, brush your teeth, and destroy anything that makes loud noises."

"Agreed, but instead of destroy, let's just turn them off." Yang lifted her sister off the ground.

After getting into her matching black and white night clothes, Ruby watched a documentary on banned wrestling moves.

"Ruby, don't stay up too late." spoke Blake who rested her head on her pillow and sighed as soon as she hit the soft cushion.

"I won't. I'm just waiting for Yang. Can you believe they banned all these awesome moves?"

"What I can't believe is that you still sleep in the same bed as your sister." Weiss said from her bed across the room.

"Have you ever slept on her chest? They're better than a pillow."

"Ugh, you're such an infant." Weiss pulled up her blankets and went to sleep.

Yang walked out of the bathroom stretching her arms. She saw Ruby looking at a documentary and walked over. "Bedtime sis, shut it down."

"But it's getting to the best part." she let out a yawn.

"Bed, now." spoke Yang turning the scroll off and placing it on the night stand.

"Oh fine." Ruby relented as Yang crawled into bed then nuzzled her older sister. "Night night, Yang."

"Good night Ruby, sweet dreams."

And with that, the last two members of RWBY drifted off to sleep.

Hours later all was quiet and still. Too still. Yang moved her arm in her sleep feeling for the little body that was normally pressed against her. She opened her eyes and saw Ruby was gone. "Oh no, not again."

She sat up and got out of bed and looked out of the dorm room. "Blake, Weiss. Wake up."

"Mmm, what is it? We need sleep." groaned Weiss sitting up.

"I think Ruby's sleepwalking again."

"Again?" Blake scratched her ears and shook her head.

"We need to find her and make sure she doesn't get hurt or into trouble."

The other two pulled themselves out of bed and followed Yang who went ahead and rushed down the hall. "I may need some help." she stopped at the door to team CRDL's room.

Both girls caught up as Yang pushed the door open.

"Cardin, get up."

"Huh?" Cardin blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Yang? Is this some hot dream?"

She glared and gave him a smack.

"Ow!" he sat up and rubbed his cheek. "What's going on? Why are you guys here? In MY dorm room?"

"Long story short, Ruby's a sleepwalker and she's somewhere in the school."

"Then why did you wake us up?" his face became scared. "She's not in here is she?"

"Not that we can see." Weiss looked around.

"And since your her babysitter you're gonna help us track her down."

Cardin groaned as Blake and Weiss slapped his teammates up. Their complaints and whines fell on deaf ears.

"You either help or I hide a box of cookies in here and let Ruby go on a 'scavenger hunt'." threatened Yang.

"Alright already, geez." Sky practically jumped out of bed. "But where do we search first?"

"First we should tell the professors." Weiss suggested.

"Glynda's office it is." spoke Blake.

"You guys handle that, I need to round up some more troops and get my scroll." Yang jogged out of the room.

"Are we gonna get any sleep?" Sky asked yawning.

"Not unless you wanna wake up to find a certain brunette cuddling you."

"On second thought a midnight search sounds great!"

"Let's go."

All of them walked out with Yang coming back with JNPR. All of them headed down to Glynda's own dorm.

Weiss reached it first and knocked on it. "Miss Goodwitch? We need to talk to you."

The professor walked out to see the group of students at her door. "What is it? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Ruby." they all said together.

Glynda's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"She's a sleepwalker."

"So she left the dorm?" Everyone nodded. Glynda groaned and reached over to her desk and grabbed her crop before walking out. "Alright, any idea where she might be?"

"Depending on what she's dreaming about, it's difficult to say." Yang rubbed her chin.

"Maybe she's dreaming of sweets?" spoke Cardin.

Glynda's Scroll went off. She answered it with worry. "What is it?"

"Glynda," Dr. Oobleck spoke. "There's something in the arena you should see."

"I'm on it." she ended the call. "Let's go."

The students followed their teacher to the doors of the indoor area with Prof. Port and Dr. Oobleck waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Glynda asked.

"I was making my final round before heading to bed when… well see for yourself." Port gestured.

Glynda opened doors with the teens looking and were gobsmacked. Ruby was shadowboxing in the arena.

"Well….this is more calm than I thought." remarked Jaune.

"Okay, whatever you do, don't wake her up." Yang warned.

"Well what if we just leave her be? After all, no ones down there to bother her." suggested Nora.

"For now."

"Can we go back to bed?" asked Sky.

"Hang on." Cardin smirks before going to the arena.

"Cardin don't!" Yang called out.

"Relax, I'm just gonna go a few rounds and tire her out a bit."

Ren snapped his fingers and clapped his hands.

Everyone turned to Nora who was about to fall over from fatigue.

"Nora! Translate." spoke Weiss shaking her.

"Ren said that it might work." she yawned.

"No it won't." spoke Yang watching Cardin reach the arena and get near Ruby.

"Alright Ruby, let's see what you can do without your weapon." Cardin chuckled.

Ruby had her eyes half lidded and gave off an occasional snort as she kept shadowboxing.

Cardin walked in front of her and raised his fists. He waited for a fist and dodged it and grabbed her wrist. "That the best you got?"

That's when she spun and kicked his side. He gasped from the force and rolled on the ground from it.

The younger girl jumped and elbow dropped on the boy.

"Ah!" Cardin cried out as Ruby stood back up and grabbed his ankles and bent them back.

Cardin groaned in pain and tapped the floor. "I give I give!"

She let go and went back to shadow boxing.

Cardin groaned standing up and stumbled back. "Okay, bad call on my part."

"What do we do? Just leave her there? Cause I'm for Nora's suggestion." spoke Weiss.

"She could start wandering off any time. So we need to keep her in here." Yang threw in.

Ruby slowly stopped throwing punches and started walking off the arena.

"Oh no you don't." Glynda locked all the doors and exits.

Ruby stopped at the closed door and patted it before taking a few steps back before running full speed and kicking it open.

Everyone watching were stunned as Ruby walked through the door without waking up.

"Oobleck," Glynda pointed.

"I'm on it." the professor sped out the door and in front of her. "Ruby, I cannot allow you to go wandering off like this. Now go back to your dorm and go to sleep."

Using her Semblance she tackled him and jumped for a pile driver.

"Oh dear." spoke the professor before groaning as she landed on him.

"Ooooh, are you alright Prof. Oobleck?" Weiss hissed.

"Just….fine… and it's…. Dr. Oobleck." he groaned out before slumping on his back while Ruby stood up and started shadowboxing while facing Nora.

"Nora, look out!"

"I got this." Nora held her fists up as Ruby threw a punch. Nora twisted her body and pushed the girl, back sending her stumbling. "See? It's easy."

Ruby flipped and landed on Nora's shoulders. She raised her arms and jumped before swinging them down and slamming them onto Nora's shoulders.

"Nora!"

Nora stumbled from the strike and fell back in Ren's arms and saw Ruby land on her feet before turning towards Blake.

"Uh Yang, I don't think I can hit your sister when she's unconscious."

"Trip her up. We'll dogpile her." spoke Sky.

"Well I don't see much choice."

Ruby jumped at Blake with her fist pulled back.

"Woah!"

Before she could reach the Faunus, the others ran and tackled her in midair and piled on top of her.

"We got her!"

Just as they were about to sigh in relief, they felt something moving underneath them.

"Oh boy."

They felt themselves get pushed up by Ruby who pulled her arms back and threw the pile at the wall.

"How is she so strong?" Weiss questioned.

"When she's like this, I have no idea." Yang shook her head as Ruby started walking away. "I'm pretty sure she used her Semblance when she throws a blow."

"Can we tie her up and let her be?" asked Pyrrha.

"Maybe if we can catch her."

"Well all she's doing is walking." spoke Weiss with a sweatdrop.

"Blake, see if you can wrap this up."

She nodded and threw her blade out and had it lodge into the wall before running over and around Ruby with the ribbon and tied her up. "I got her."

Ruby kept snoring, but kept walking against the bindings.

"She is persistent." Blake kept a grip on the ribbon as Ruby turned towards her. Blake flinched before her captive spun around with her Semblance. "Oh no." Blake was yanked from her feet screaming as she was spun around.

"Crap!" spoke Russell before Blake went flying into him and his team. All of them went crashing while Ruby turned and resumed walking down the hall.

"Ruby." Yang ran after her.

"Come on Jaune." Pyrrha ran off after Ruby.

Jaune got up and followed with Ren carrying Nora over his shoulder and ran after them.

"Ooh! Ren!" Nora chuckled. "Not the best time to get frisky."

Ren rolled his eyes with a smile as Glynda ran after them.

"How is she not waking up yet?" Jaune ran up next to Yang. "She can't still just be sleeping."

"Trust me. She once sleep walked through several Beowolf packs and didn't open her eyes even more until I found her in a Nevermore's nest."

"Come on Mercury." Emerald spoke quietly as the two went through the halls.

"Remind me again why I let you drag me out of bed?" Mercury whispered with a grumpy tone.

"As a thief I like to know about every exit if I have to make a quick escape."

"And you needed me why?"

"This place is creepy at night and I need someone as a shield."

"Wow. The all masterful thief Emerald is scared of the dark? Scandalous!"

Emerald stopped, hearing footsteps. She shushed Mercury as they hid around the corner.

Ruby walked up. making the thief gasp and jump back against Mercury. Both watched Ruby walk by with Emerald clinging to Mercury in fear.

"Man Emerald, I'm starting to think that if you want to stalk and date her, THEN DO IT!"

"Wait a minute." Emerald slowly approached and moved around to see the front of her eyes. "She's sleepwalking."

"What?" Mercury walked over and saw Ruby's eyes were half lidded while she snored. "Huh, isn't there a myth about waking them?"

"Well personally I'd prefer it if she stayed like this," she gripped her weapon. "Looks like Torchwick's gonna get his wish."

"Hold up. This might be your only chance." he waved his hands dramatically to Ruby. "Wake your love with the kiss of life!"

"You wanna be next?" She jabbed the barrel under his chin.

"Just making a suggestion. I mean you are pretty much nuts for her at this point."

"I'm gonna make you eat those words by splattering her brains all over the walls, the world will thank me for taking out this psycho." she made sure it was loaded and ready to fire, but stopped when Ruby raised an arm up and slammed a karate chop on her head. Her aim was thrown off and she squeezed the trigger.

*BANG*

The shot hit the ceiling as she stumbled back and rubbed her head.

"Did you guys hear that?"

Emerald and Mercury panicked and ran off.

"Damn it! I was so close." Emerald cursed before Mercury clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up and keep moving." the assassin pushed her further through the hall.

Ruby kept walking with Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Glynda following.

"That was definitely a gunshot." Jaune spoke.

Yang ran over to Ruby's side and looked her over. "Oh thank god, she's okay."

Ruby snored in response as Glynda sighed and waved her crop before some of the curtains moved over to Ruby.

"There that should hold her."

But she was wrong as Ruby frowned and grumbled while she started spinning again.

"Yang, Pyrrha, grab her." Jaune called out.

Both ran over and hugged her from both sides. She slowly stopped spinning and smiled before her head dropped down, but on Pyrrha's chest.

"Oh my." Pyrrha blushed.

"What's going on?" Ozpin walked up to them. "Who's shooting in the school?" But he stopped and saw Ruby nuzzling her head in Pyrrha's chest. "Uh, Glynda? What's going on?"

"Ruby sleepwalks."

"Well why not take her back to her dorm?"

Ruby jumped up, doing a split kick on the girls holding her. Both stumbled back with Ruby landing and facing Ozpin.

"Oh, I see."

Ruby dashed at him and held her right arm out and slammed it against Ozpin's chest, making him gasp from the surprise hay maker.

Everyone gasped with wide eyes.

"Ozpin...she's not… she didn't…" Yang started hyperventilating.

"She just punched Ozpin." spoke Nora in shock with Ren's mouth hanging open.

"Alright Miss Rose," Ozpin faced her holding his cane like a sword. "My move."

Ruby kept standing before raising her fists up in a ready stance. Ozpin ran over, and knocked her off her feet. But she flipped and landed before raising her fists again. The headmaster slammed his cane on the ground and creating a barrier around himself.

The students and teacher watched as Ruby ran and pummeled against the barrier with her fists flying.

"Awesome." Yang watched in awe.

"This is cool to watch and all." Jaune shook his head. "But whoever wins, Ruby's still gonna be in big trouble."

Ruby's onslaught began to drop as she exhausted her energy.

Ozpin dropped the barrier and caught the girl in his arm. "Yang, if you would be so kind."

She nodded and walked over before taking her sister from Ozpin's arm.

"Now off to bed, all of you." he turned and walked away while holding his chest from the punch

Everyone looked to Ruby who looked at peace, for the moment.

The next morning, Ruby stretched her arms and sat up. "Wow I slept great last night."

"We didn't." groaned Blake sitting up with a black eye.

"Yikes! What happened to you?"

"You did." spoke Weiss sitting up and groaning. "You were wrestling in your sleep."

"I was?" Ruby tilted her head. "That sounds crazy, even for me."

"Tell that to Oobleck." Yang put her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Ruby asked standing up and getting her clothes on.

"You pulled a pile driver on him."

"Now I know you're pulling my leg."

"Pack your things Ruby." Yang tossed her sister's bag to her.

"Why? We going on a mission this early?"

"No, but after punching Ozpin you'll probably be expelled from Beacon."

"Why would I punch Ozpin?" she asked packing her stuff.

"Maybe this is why." Yang holds up Ruby's scroll which was set to the last thing she watched.

"Oh yeah! The documentary on the most banned wrestling moves! Ah, a classic." she smiled.

The door opened and Glynda stepped inside. "Miss Rose? The headmaster wants to talk with you."

"It's been nice knowing you Ruby." Weiss said.

"We'll miss you." spoke Blake.

Ruby followed Glynda out and past the open door to team JNPR's dorm.

"Dead girl walking." Nora teased before sighing as Ren rubbed her shoulders.

Apparently word had gotten around because everyone stared at her. Some were tempted to jump for joy or start a party to celebrate the insane girl was gonna leave them for good.

They came to the office where the headmaster and Oobleck were waiting. She walked over to the desk and looked at Ozpin.

"Miss Rose."

"Yes?"

"Last night you caused a bit of commotion. There was gunfire."

"Really? Who did I shoot?"

"You were unarmed. Someone tried to shoot _you."_

"Oh I get it. And I left a body, right?"

"No. Apparently you drove them off. I asked you here to warn you that your life may be in danger."

"Oh. So you want me to go to another school to save me, right?" she asked.

"Of course not, I want you to be more cautious of those around you."

"Ooooh! I gotcha." she looked at Glynda and narrowed her eyes.

"By the way, from now on, no more violent videos before bed."

"Fine." she pouted. 'Guess it's back to gangster movies than.'

"Ruby." Ozpin warned.

"What? I wasn't thinking of possibly watching gangster movies."

"Why don't you just tell your team what I just told you, everything I told you."

"Gotcha!" she gave a thumbs up. ' _He won't hear about the movies if I don't say anything.'_

"And I can't let this go a second time. So if an incident like this occurs again, I'll have to expel you.

' _Can this guy read minds or something? Must test it. Watermelon elephants!'_

"That is all Miss Rose."

"Okey, I love you, buh-bye." she skipped out happily.

"I still think you're being too lenient with her." Glynda spoke irritably.

"Well frankly it could have gone much worse." Ozpin replied. "Besides, her uncle wouldn't be too pleased to hear I expelled her."

"Quite right. We don't' need a repeat of what happened when he heard she might NOT have gotten here." spoke Oobleck.

Glynda sighed and her shoulders fell.

"Besides Glynda, at least you don't feel any pain when she was in here." spoke Ozpin as he and Oobleck grabbed their guts.

Glynda rolled her eyes. "I'll get some ice packs.


	22. Chapter 16 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 16

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aw! Come on Yang, just one candy bar?" Ruby whined.

"No. You scared everyone when I made it clear you had to BEHAVE." the older sister said firmly. "You're lucky I gave you that plate of cookies this morning."

"But it's not enough!" Ruby grabbed Yang's arm. "Please! I won't be able to survive without the sugary treats of the gods!"

"You'll just have to endure it."

"But look at me, my hands are shaking." she spoke holding her hands up with them shaking a little. "I need my fix!"

"No means no."

Ruby groaned and tilted her head while wrapping her arms under and around it while hopping on one leg. "Come on! Without sugar my head will spin and I'll start running into walls. Is that the kinda life you want for me?"

"Ruby… Knock it off, I've seen Death Note too remember?"

Ruby slumped her shoulders as the girls were currently walking in the front of the school.

"Besides, we need to talk about finding Torchwick and the Blood Fang."

"Good point." replied Ruby. Even though she wanted nothing more to scarf down a few dozen candy bars right now.

"Okay," Blake held up a map of Remnant. "After the skirmish at the docks, their airship went somewhere in the southeastern direction."

"Meaning they probably moved to a back up base." spoke Weiss. "But where would they go?"

"Hey Yang, didn't dad say there was an abandoned city that way that mom use to train in?"

"Yeah, the tunnels would make for a possible escape route and ways of moving across Vale without being seen." remarked Yang. "Summer would say it's where our Uncle would go to let loose and cause some mayhem without anyone caring."

"Think that might be where they're hiding out?" asked Blake.

"Maybe." Ruby said tilting her head.

"Yeah but the biggest problem is getting there." Yang took the map. "I doubt Ozpin would just let us borrow an airship to get there."

"Ruby Rose, report to the Headmaster's office. Ruby Rose, to the headmaster's office."

The three girls turned to Ruby whose eye darted from side to side.

"Ruby." Yang glared.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, someone broke into the telecommunications tower last night." She said and smiled sheepishly .

"And we're hearing about this now why?" asked Weiss with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause I thought you'd overreact." Ruby shrugged and sped off.

"Have you ever thought about tying a rope to her?" asked Blake to Yang.

"Yeah…once, but she dragged me all over town."

"They were here Ozpin." Ironwood raised his voice. "They were here!"

"Calm down, James." Glynda raised her crop.

"I'll calm down when we do something about the situation." he spoke in a firm tone.

"Please sir," Penny spoke up. "Your heart rate is dangerously high."

"I'm fine Penny." Ironwood glared at Ozpin. "So do you plan on doing something? Or do we just sit back and wait till AFTER something worse happens?"

The elevator doors opened and Ruby walked in "Sorry I'm late, someone pressed all the pretty buttons in the elevator."

"Thank you for coming Ruby. How are you feeling?" asked Ozpin.

"Other than my bloodsugar shrinking from its normally dangerously high levels, I'm fine."

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could." spoke Ironwood.

"Thanks and honestly you're not at all like my uncle makes you out to be, well except maybe the part where you got a rod up your butt."

Ironwood frowned while Ozpin and Glynda silently snickered at the remark.

"Now," Ozpin cleared his throat "about last night."

"You mean before or after I made nearly everyone have panic attacks?"

"Concerning the intruder." Glynda specified.

"OH! You mean the one who hurt my pride." she frowned. "What do you wanna know? I already told the general what happened."

"Did she happen to say or do anything that could be of use to us?"

"If you mean make a bow and arrows appear out of nowhere in her hands and shoot spikes at me with Dust, then that's all. She didn't really speak, but I did feel like she seemed familiar and odd."

"So it is them." Ozpin muttered.

"What was that?" asked Ruby.

"Nothing, but you have been a great help to us Miss Rose."

"So we done?"

"Yes I believe that's-"

*BOOM!*

"What was that?!" Ironwood reached down for his gun.

Ozpin moved for the window and saw that a torpedo had crashed into the courtyard. "What in heaven's name?"

Ruby and Penny walked over and looked down at the cylinder and the crowd gathering around it.

"Are we under attack?" Glynda questioned in worry.

"I'll go check it out!" Ruby got on the windowsill before propelling herself down with her Semblance.

"RUBY, NO!"

Ruby shot a few bullet to bounce a little before landed on the ground and skipped over to it with Penny trying to follow. "Ruby stop, it's dangerous."

"I live on danger!" she called back before walking up to the object with the crowd giving her room and took a closer look at it.

That's when Yang and the others ran out and looked at the torpedo with Ruby examining it.

"Ruby, get away from there!" Weiss shouted

"Are we being attacked?" Blake asked looking around for any troops swarming the school.

Ruby took her scythe and and wedged it under a hatch on the projectile.

"Ruby! Stop!" cried Yang running over with the rest of the crowd crying out in terror and started running back into the school for cover.

Ruby pushed down and groaned before the hatch popped open and everything stopped. Suddenly something small and black popped out and team RWBY with the teachers, general, and robot looking from the window in confusion. It bounced in the air and knocked Ruby to the ground.

"Oof!" She winced and looked at it as it unfolded into a small Corgi dog that looked happy.

"Oh no." Yang saw her sister's lips twitch and her body start shaking at seeing the dog and pulled out some earplugs from her pocket. "Weiss! Blake! Put these on!"

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Yang put a pair in her own ears as the girls followed suite.

"ZWEEEEEEEEI!" Ruby wore a smile that looked like it could split her face before standing up and holding the dog over her head. "IT'S SO GOOD SEEING YOU AGAIN MY CUTE LITTLE ZWEI!

"A dog!?" Blake reeled back while Weiss saw some glass shudder from Ruby's loud squealing with some shattering from the volume.

The students looked out after not hearing the explosion they had been anticipated. What they got was a bouncing Ruby holding a dog and looked like she ate a truckload of sugar.

"Looky Yang, Zwei!" Ruby said holding the dog in her sister's face as she did a little dance.

"Hey, there's a note tied to the collar." Weiss noticed pulling her earplugs out.

Ruby and Yang looked and saw she was right before Yang took it out and unfolded it.

Dear Ruby and Yang.

I have to go out on a mission for

A few days and I can't take Zwei

with so I'm sending him to you. There's plenty of food for him inside.

Love Dad.

P.S. please apologize to everyone for the torpedo, your uncle is the one who suggested to send Zwei this way, and he wanted me to tell Ruby something he forgot to before she went to Beacon. His words not mine, were: If you end up drunk at a party, try to find yourself waking up next to a cutie.

Ruby snickered. "That's my uncle alright."

"Wait, so your uncle, went out of his way to send a highly dangerous explosive, with a dog inside?" asked Blake keeping away with the Corgi looking at her.

"Just because he's crazy doesn't mean he's an idiot. Did no one find it strange that it crashed into the courtyard and didn't explode?"

"Even if he just turned this into some massive letter, that's still insane." spoke Weiss. "On second thought, it actually explains so much."

"Unbelievable." Ironwood walks up. "That old crow went too far with this. Someone could have been seriously hurt."

"Ah, but no one was, were they?" grinned Ruby and spotted Penny walking over. "Penny! Say hi to Zwei. Zwei this is Penny, one of my very best friends, say hi."

"Arf!"

"Aww, he is adorable!" Penny scratched between his ears. He let his tongue hang out and seemed to like it with his small tail wagging.

"School regulation prohibits pets on school grounds." spoke Glynda walking over after lowering herself down from the window.

"Uh, Miss Goodwitch? Trying to make Ruby send Zwei back might not be a good idea." spoke Yang.

"Zwei, I think we're about to throw down." Ruby spoke.

The Corgi let out a yip as they turned to Glynda.

"Glynda Goodwitch! I challenge you to a battle. We win, Zwei stays."

"Ruby, you're being childish." Glynda remarked.

"Actually I'd like to see that." Ozpin remarked.

"Ozpin, you can't be serious to let a student and teacher fight each other." spoke Ironwood.

"I just find it so poetic. Human and beast, loyal pet and master side by side against a powerful opponent."

"Yeah, unless Miss Goodwitch isn't a strong a huntress as she claims." Ruby idly remarked with a shrug.

"Ooooh." the crowd called out.

Glynda frowned and uncrossed her arms. "If you insist, I'll accept. But if you lose, I expect your dog to go back home immediately."

"You ready boy?"

"Arf!"

"Try not to go to easy on her." Ozpin said to Glynda.

"You can have the first move teach." Ruby said with a grin. "If you need a minute to stretch your old lady muscles I can wait."

Glynda's eye twitched while gripping her crop harder. "Old lady am I?" she raised her crop and pulled up several tiles from the walkway and sent them flying at the duo.

"Zwei, batter up!"

"Arf!" The dog jumped up and curled into a ball before ruby swung her weapon send her pet ricocheting of the tiles which broke on contact before he went flying at Glynda who barely dodge and looked to the smirking girl.

Zwei hit the wall behind the blonde woman and bounced off it and struck the back of her legs sending her falling on her back.

"Woah, that was actually quite impressive." Weiss commented.

"Ruby may have always wanted a cat, but she loves Zwei." Yang stated. "When those two are together they make a force to be reckoned with."

He rolled over to Ruby. "Good boy." She smiled before popping back up as they saw Glynda frowning before she made more of the tiles rise up and fire them at the two.

"Rock climb!" Ruby called out before they both jumped and used the tiles as stepping stones.

Zwei ran and started hopping on the tiles like a floating staircase.

"Hmm, not bad, wouldn't you say so James?"

"I'll admit that's something I never expected to see, but some quick tricks aren't enough."

Ruby reached the top of the tiles and fired At Glynda.

She quickly raised extra tiles up in front and took the shots. "If that's the best you can do you may as well say goodbye to your dog now."

"Oh you want my best?" Asked Ruby landing on the ground, detaching the clip from her weapon, and loaded a clip of gravity Dust and jammed the blade of her scythe in the ground. "Cannonball."

Zwei barked as he jumped in front of the barrel and curled up again as Ruby pulled the trigger causing Zwei to go flying at Glynda like an actual cannonball.

She brought the tiles in his path but he broke through easily. The teacher panicked and leapt into the air.

"Gotcha!" Ruby called switching back to fire Dust and taking advantage of the women's lack of maneuverability in the air and fired. "Roasted Glynda!"

Glynda braced herself as the shots made contact. They burned part of her clothes as she fell to the ground and quickly tried to roll around to put them out and jumped back to her feet.

"I can see your bra!" laughed Ruby with some of the spots showing parts of her bra which made Glynda growl. "Time to finish this." Said Ruby as Zwei returned to her side. " Finishing move. Monkeys always look!"

"Monkeys what?" whispered Weiss to Yang.

Ruby held her scythe to the side while Zwei growled and crouched on his legs. The Corgi jumped onto her scythe and was thrown into the air with Glynda looking up at him.

"You looked Monkey!" she smirked and rushed at Glynda.

The teacher went wide eyed seeing Ruby get in closer and quickly waved her crop and stopped Ruby as she tried charging the teacher. "Hah! Some finishing move."

"It's not done yet. Zwei, Fetch!" she grinned

"What!" Glynda looked up as the Corgi shot down and snatched her crop right out of her hand and bounded away.

"Never underestimate my dog." Ruby landed and held her scythe's edge near Glynda's neck. "I'd call that a win."

"Tell me that didn't just happen?" Blake asked.

"But it did." stated Penny.

"Miss Rose is the victor. The dog stays." Ozpin declared.

Ruby smiled and put Crescent Rose away as Zwei came back with Glynda's crop. "Zwei, drop it."

He let go and let Glynda reach down to get it before licking her cheek.

"He likes you."

"I can tell." Glynda stood up and noticed the saliva on her weapon. "If you'll excuse me, I need to wash this before fixing the courtyard." She walked away fuming.

"Welcome to the team Zwei!" smiled Ruby hugging the Corgi. "Hey Weiss, Blake, come meet Zwei."

"I think I'll just stay over here." spoke Blake scooting behind Yang.

Weiss walked over and looked the canine in the eyes with her hands on her hips "So you mean to tell me that now we're pet sitting this…. Adowable wittle Cutie?"

"Of course. And now that he's here, things are gonna get better." Ruby let out a chuckle that made some of the students still around shiver.

"Come on Zwei let's go play."

"Wait, we still need to get the food." spoke Yang walking over to the torpedo before a pile of dog food in cans poured out with a can opener falling out last.

"Oh yeah, Blake can you hold him while I take the goods to our room?"

"Why not have Weiss hold him?" the Faunus pointed to the heiress.

"Don't mind if I do." she snatched the little dog. "Aw, he's so cute! How old is he?"

"Old enough to still be in his prime." Ruby and Yang separated the pile between them. "And dad made sure he was housebroken since day one."

"Arf!"

Meanwhile Glynda walked out of the staff restroom with a huff.

"A little upset are we?" Ozpin asked her.

"I was beaten by a girl young enough to not be enlisted by the normal system and her pet Corgi, you tell me."

"It's not really hard to guess how they won."

"I know. I will give her and her pet props for how well they work together, but even I can get upset when I'm beaten by someone who's not an official huntress yet."

"Yes, almost her entire strategy was to split your focus. One went in as a decoy while the other delivered the real attack. Then of course the it was that part before the match where she got you frazzled."

"I need to brush up and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"After you fix the courtyard, and of course get changed."

She blushed and started getting to work while we cut back to Team RWBY who, after collecting the cans, went back to the room.

Ruby had been watching the little dog ran in circles for the past five minutes

"That dog has just about more energy than you do." Blake peaked from over her bed.

"Well when I raised him we'd have races all the time, so I think that might have given him more stamina than other dogs."

"Not to mention he's also our dad's hunting dog." Yang added.

"That's a hunting dog?" Blake raised an eyebrow while Zwei tried chasing his tail.

"Yeah he's really smart too. Zwei, what is five minus three?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Ten minus five."

"Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"Twenty-six divided by three.

Zwei tilted his head.

"Okay so he still has trouble with division, but he's still smart." Ruby grinned. "In fact, I taught him a special trick. Zwei, monkey."

Zwei looked up and ran over to the door and jumped before bouncing off the door and backflipped back near Ruby.

"Good dog."

"All first year students please report to the Amphitheater."

"Wait, is it safe to leave him here alone?" asked Weiss.

"What do you mean? He's part of the team now. Where we go, he goes." Ruby picked up the dog and walked out.

"Oh joy." Blake silently groaned as the three of them followed their leader out the room and to the Amphitheater.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." spoke Glynda now dressed in another outfit, which was identical to her old one, to the crowd of students.

Ozpin walked forward as it grew silent. "Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who oppose this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

"Yay. Field trip." Ruby whispered.

Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater.

"Ruby!" Penny called out running up to them.

"Hey Penny." beamed Ruby.

"I have sen-sational news. Ozpin suggested to General Ironwood that I join you on your mission. Isn't that wonderful.

"I would have said Amazing! But wonderful works too."

"Ironwood is really okay with this?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Well I did notice some tension between him and Ozpin. Well mostly with the General."

"Oh I know what going on." Ruby grinned.

"What is it?" asked Blake.

"Ozpin knows something Ironwood is trying to hide. Now he's got the great Atlesian General by the balls."

Penny blushed a little at Ruby's bluntness.

"So Ozpin is blackmailing Ironwood." Yang spoke out.

"That would be the most logical reason." spoke Penny.

"Come on, we need to get to the mission board." Blake interrupted.

"Wonder which huntsmen we'll get." spoke Yang.

The group walked to the hologram screen and looked it over.

"Let's see, what should we do?" Ruby tapped her chin." Eenie, meenie, miny- hey look."

"What is it?"

"There's a mission to clear out Grimm in Mountain Glenn."

"Then all we need is a huntsmen and we can investigate." Blake whispered.

Ruby selected it and typed the team name.

FIRST YEAR STUDENTS CANNOT TAKE SELECTED MISSION.

"What! Oh that's it." Ruby reached for her weapon. "Gimme that mission!"

"Woah, easy there trigger." Yang stopped her sister.

"Perhaps I can help." spoke Penny.

"If you're thinking of hacking it, I would strongly advise against it Miss Polendina."

All of them turned to see Ozpin standing there. "Mountain Glenn. I understand that was your mother's favored training ground Miss Rose."

"Bingo."

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you five will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

"Us? Noooo." Ruby shook her head.

"Also you're off by one." she said and held up Zwei who licked Ozpin on the nose.

"Hmhmhm. It would seem you're right."

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing a giant robot and rose petals not too long ago?"

"Clearly it was someone trying to steal my schnick." remarked Ruby. "I can vouch where we were."

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?"

"You'd do that?" asked Weiss with wide eyes.

Ozpin pulled out a black scroll and typed in a command. The screen made a sound of approval. "Just remember, Mountain Glenn is revered as the City of the Dead for more than one reason alone."

"What else is there?" asked Blake.

"The city has an underground refuge which is a tomb for the former inhabitants."

"So we should watch out for zombies?" asked Ruby as she trembled.

"Go meet with your Huntsman, and stay close to him at all times."

"Can do." Ruby lead them away from the headmaster. "Let's go team RWBYZ."

"Shouldn't we add in Penny's initial too?" asked Weiss.

"Oh uh, Penny don't take this the wrong way but, technically you're from Atlas academy so…"

"Oh! It's alright. I understand. And I am what you could consider an addition to the team, but temporarily. So I take no offence. Thank you though for caring."

"Oh good, I don't want to lose one of my besties."

All six of them headed to the airship and stopped when they saw Doctor Oobleck in traveling gear. "Ah! There you are ladies."

"I take it you're the huntsmen we'll be traveling with?" asked Yang.

"Indeed I am." He nodded then looks to Penny. "And I see we have an extra."

"Hello!" Ruby holds up Zwei over her head and glared with her cheeks puffed

"Oh, my mistake. Excellent choice to bring a canine on this trip. Their sensitive smell and hearing will be a great deal help to on this mission."

"Also he makes a great projectile." Ruby adds.

"At this point I'll believe it if you say he speaks spanish." spoke Blake.

"No, but he can certainly understand it."

"Come along now girls."

"Penny, wait!"

The robot turned and saw a girl running over to them. She had a dark skin color and short black hair with navy streaks, blue eyes, and a gold marking consisting of an oval shape surrounded by four smaller circles in the center of her forehead. She wore a blue beret, a plain gray button-down shirt with an asymmetrical collar, a blue combat skirt, and fingerless elbow-length black gloves with a wristwatch on her left hand.

"Ciel? What are you doing here?"

"Your father sent a special ointment and spray for your delicate skin, he made sure to send doubles of each, here's the fanny pack to carry it in." she strapped it around Penny's waist.

"Thank you." nodded Penny feeling embarrassed.

"And finally he wants you to test this new saber." Ciel pulled out what looked like a rod with a round guard on the end. "The blade is retractable so be careful."

"Understood. Let my father know I will take care of this weapon."

Ciel nodded and left the departing group.

"Who was that?" asked Yang as the group boarded the airship.

"That was Ciel Soleil, she's charged with watching over me sometimes."

"So some kind of babysitter?" asked Blake.

"Yes and no."

"So what is she considered than?" Weiss threw in.

Penny only shrugged.

"Alright girls this is now a simple reconnaissance mission by Ozpin's direct and explicit orders." Oobleck spoke up. "Be warned that the area we're going to will be swarmed with numerous Grimm, but it's better to try and avoid any and all fighting if possible."

"Aw!" Whined Ruby throwing her head back. "So lame!"

"But there is a chance even if we're cautious, we will run into several Grimm while in our search."

"Yay!"

As the ship took off, Team JNPR stood and watched as they left.

"So they get to leave school while we're stuck here until tomorrow." Nora raved crossing her arms.

"Well, we could always take this time for some extra training." suggest Jaune.

"Good thinking Jaune," Pyrrha nodded. "You two could use some brushing up on your own skills as well."

"Hey! We're as trained and strong as either of you." Nora frowned pointing to Jaune and Pyrrha. "We even outclass you in stamina."

"No argument there." the team leader quipped to Pyrrha. "But it wouldn't hurt anyways."

"And after words you can party with us." Neptune spoke as he approached with sun.

Ren pointed at the boys and then to his shadow.

"Ren wants to know who you guys got for the assignment?"

"We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." both him and Sun flashed the badges.

"With all the action and explosions lately we wanted to choose a job that would let us see the city without something crazy happening."

Ren snapped and tapped the ground.

"Yeah, better hurry up and go sightseeing while you can." Nora translated.

"And if you do decide to come party, don't spike the punch." Sun pointed to Nora.

"What makes you think I would?" she put her hands on her hips.

Everyone went quiet from the awkwardness of the moment.

"Hey me and Ren never tried it drunk, so don't blame me for wanting to try it out." she huffed.

The airship varying team RWBYZ flew over the buildings and streets of the city.

"This is really new." spoke Yang.

"I know, today's just full of surprises." Remarked Ruby.

"I mean, I never really saw you as a fighter." Yang admitted to Oobleck.

"Oh, I assure you I can hold my own in a fight. What makes a good hunter is learning from the mistakes of history so as not to repeat them."

"So you're already aware of what we need to look for, right?" asked Ruby.

"It's not a matter of any one specific thing. But rather to look for any abnormalities and anything that may seem peculiar."

"So what exactly is the story with this place? I mean, why is it overrun with Grimm?" asked Weiss.

"Mountain Glenn was Vales first attempt at expansion, but without any of the natural barriers that normally kept them out the Grimm overran the city with ease."

"And it was fenced off from the rest of Vale." finished Blake.

"Indeed I've only known two hunters that ever dared go in and leave with their lives on more than one occasion, Ruby's mother and uncle"

"And he never saved something for me? How rude." pouted Ruby.

The airship came in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures. It hovered right above the ground as Yang, Blake, Oobleck, Weiss, Ruby, Zwei, and Penny all jumped out of the craft with weapons drawn minus the dog, robot, and doctor who simply held his coffee canister with Zwei sticking close to Ruby and Penny looking around the area before the ship flew away from the destruction.

"Ladies! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?"

"Does it involve math?" asked Ruby.

The rest of her team looked at her in question.

"As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm."

"Grimm? Where?" Ruby looked around.

"Approximately one hundred yards… over there." Oobleck pointed behind the girls.

They turned and saw a Beowolf wandering the streets.

"Mine!" Ruby held Crescent rose behind her and shot a bullet while letting the force send her at the beast before she swung and beheaded it before it could make a run for it.

"Not good." the The doctor said. "There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent. And it would seem Miss Rose attracted more of them with her outburst.

They saw five more Beowolves come out while growling.

"Alright now you should start fighting." Oobleck adjusted his glasses as the rest of the girls ran at the Grimm.

"Zwei you stay with the Professor." Ruby called, "I got this."

"It's Doctor."

Blake jumped and sliced one of the Beowolves as Yang ran past her and slammed her fist against another's skull.

Weiss fired spikes of Ice at her opponents, impaling them in various places.

Penny brought her swords out and impaled several of them into the last of them.

"Well done students, but I suspect this is only the first bout of many to come."

"Bring'em on." spoke Ruby.

"Let's continue shall we."

The scene changed to show Ruby running before jumping and bringing her scythe down and bisected an Ursa down the middle with a grin.

"Good form Miss Rose, a clean cut. From the look of things nothing unusual to report."

"I've done this so many times, sometimes it gets boring. Sometimes." she shrugged before shooting at a Beowolf.

The teacher dips from his canteen and turns. "Moving on."

The other girls, minus Penny, though were panting and followed the huntsmen.

"Hey doc, when are you going to start fighting?" Yang popped her back.

"All of you seem to have well in depth teamwork and didn't want to get in the way. Besides, sometimes one must focus on keeping an eye around the area to further progress a mission, such as the one we're on."

"An accurate point if I do say so myself." Penny stated.

"So we'll see you fight after we get to a point where we either need help or finished the mission?" asked Weiss.

"Quite possibly." Oobleck nodded.

Later find our heros with Yang as she mercilessly slammed her fists into a Ursa's stomach and made a hole through the stomach and watched it fall down and disperse.

"Interesting, you seem to be more ruthless with Ursi." remarked

Oobleck before taking a drink from his canteen.

Penny noticed the blonde's increase in heart rate. "Yang, do you need a moment to relax?"

"No I just have a bit of history with these guys, some of them did this to me." she pointed to her chest and face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-" Penny was cut off when another Ursa lunged out and struck her side.

"Penny!" Yang ran over and her hair started glowing like flames before she lunged and slammed her fist straight into the Ursa's forehead, busting it wide open.

"Oh my!" Oobleck ran to inspect the poor girl. He crouched down to look, and his eyes widened to see metal plating under the torn skin. "My word, you're an Android?"

Penny panicked and tried covering the slashes with her hands, but Oobleck's expression showed he saw plenty.

Yang, hearing his words, stood in shock. Then it turned to anger as she walked over. "You're a what?"

"I'm sorry. I was told not to tell anyone!" Penny exclaimed with fear.

"Who made you? Was it the general? Were you made to hurt my sister?" each word made Yang feel more anger as her hair looked like it was on fire.

"No! I swear I would never hurt anyone! Especially Ruby."

"Yang?" Blake stepped up. "What's going on?"

"Penny here has something she's been hiding." Yang clenched her fists. "She's no girl at all. She's a robot."

"A robot? Yang are you sure you didn't get a nasty blow to the head?" asked Weiss with doubt.

"I'm afraid not Miss Schnee." Oobleck grabbed Penny's arm to show them.

Both were stunned at the metal plating that was shown in her side.

"Hey you guys, what's going on over here?" Ruby asked.

"Penny's a robot." spoke Weiss trying to understand what's going on.

"Oh, so you finally figured it out too?"

All eyes went to ruby at that moment

"Ruby, did you know all along?" Yang asked in shock.

"No, not until the last time we faced Torchwick."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" asked Blake.

"She asked me not to." Ruby replied with a shrug

"Ladies, while I'm just as surprised as you, I think it best we set up camp." spoke Oobleck pointing to the slowly darkening sky.

They went inside a building where Ruby looked over the damage. "Ew, look at the skin just hanging there."

"Sometimes you must deal with harsh environments in the field." spoke Oobleck who faced away from them since Penny had to take off her dress.

"And really? You get a kick out of slicing Grimm and loose skin is gross?" Weiss spoke.

"Hey, on a robot it's creepy."

"It's not actually skin, could someone fetch my ointment and spray?" Penny asked.

"I'll get it." spoke Ruby walking over and opening the fanny pack next to Penny's dress. "Here."

"Thank you." Penny took the ointment and spray before opening the ointment and applying some over the tear followed by the spray. In no time it was completely patched up like it was never there. "Much better."

"If that's not skin, then what is it?" asked Ruby holding one arm up and looking over it.

"A special blend of compounds that mimic skin. The ointment is actually back up skin once I use the spray it melds with the rest of me."

"So…." Ruby turned to the rest of her team. "I take it you're kinda mad, right?"

"Little bit, yeah." Yang glared with red eyes. "After all, it's not like my own sister kept a secret from everyone, including her own big sis who's trying to keep her safe."

"I didn't want to get her into any trouble."

"Well if you need me, I'll be sleeping." Yang laid on her sides and curled up while closing her eyes.

"Blake?" Ruby turned to the Faunus with a hopeful look.

"Honestly, I can't even understand." she shook her head at Ruby. "I thought I found someone I could trust to lead me, but now I see where I stand."

"Weiss?"

"Who or whatever that thing is, you obviously care more about it then us." Weiss turned her back to the younger girl.

Ruby's eyes widened with Penny looking hurt. "Doctor Oobleck?"

"It's none of my business. Atlas made her, I keep to the affairs of Vale."

Zwei whined and came up to Ruby's side to comfort her.

"Uh, I'll be right back." she spoke walking out the building with Zwei following her.

Penny looked out to the city feeling terrible for being the cause of so much trouble. She was tempted to follow, but found herself rooted to the spot. "What have I done?" she whispered.

With Ruby she just stared at the ground with empty eyes as Zwei followed. She came to a stop in a dark ally. Her lower lip started to tremble and she crouched down rubbing her arms.

"Alone…..so cold….." she muttered breathing more than before while Zwei tried nudging her hand. Tears began to fall from her silver eyes.

Back at camp, Weiss started a fire. She poked the wood to make sure the flame stayed strong.

"I'm sorry." Penny spoke fully dressed once again.

"Right now, it's best if everyone just doesn't talk." spoke the heiress.

Penny let out a breath and turned back to looking the city.

With Blake she was looking at the moon near an opening while thinking things over. "Yang, should we be worried, she's out there on her own."

"No. The city's abandoned, she has plenty of ammunition, and she can handle any kind of Grimm." Yang remarked, staying in her current position.

"I'm just so mad right now." Weiss let out a huff. "We're her team and she didn't even trust us enough to tell us something this big."

"I understand, Miss Schnee." Oobleck cut in. "Ozpin himself has me in the dark many times. Even with this big plan he has for Miss Rose, and yet I would gladly follow his orders in spite of it."

"She doesn't even trust her own sister." Yang remarked.

"Everyone is entitled to have their secrets, even those who lead. Though I would be skeptical of Ozpin, I never pressure him to reveal his secrets. Sometimes we must respect their privacy and have faith they won't steer us wrong."

"But me and Ruby trust each other." Yang sat up. "We tell the truth to each other all the time. All I'm trying to do is keep her safe."

"Are you sure about that? There were never any times you were forced to lie or withhold information to keep her happy and safe?" the teacher inquisition.

Yang was about to reply, but stopped and thought it over.

"And you two," he gestured to Weiss and Blake. "you have no secrets you wish to keep to yourselves?"

Weiss didn't reply and Blake kept looking outside.

"Just because you found out she's been hiding something from you doesn't mean you need to lose faith in her. It is a sign of weakness in your team, and has been the undoing of many great hunters and huntresses before you."

Blake looked over while Weiss rubbed her hands together.

"Now I suggest you find your leader and talk this out, as a team."

The three slowly nodded and stood up.

"Come on Penny, you too." Yang spoke.

Said girl whipped around and smiled to them be for jump in to her feet and they all walked out of the building.

Ruby staggered out of the ally with her hood pulled up. Zwei whimpered a little as Ruby heard something down the street.

"This place gives me the creeps." a male voice spoke out.

"Yeah. Why we had to go with this place is just crazy." remarked a second one.

Ruby approached slowly, arms swaying left and right.

"Hey, who's that?" the first man asked as it was revealed both were Blood Fang members.

 _My face against the window pane._

 _A tear for every drop of rain_

"Is it just me or is she singing?"

"Stop!" called the other holding his weapon up.

 _I am so lonely and so sad,_

 _living in a dream I never had._

"He said stop!"

 _Emptiness a present past_

 _A silent scream to shatter glass_

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and held it to her side and ran at them with the members firing, but her speed made it easy for her to dodge as she got in close to them.

 _Who will care if I'm not here?_

 _If suddenly I disappeared?_

 _No one's gonna notice it at all_

 _Dying flowers in my hand_

 _I'm vanishing from where I stand_

 _It isn't yet too late to get the cure._

"AH!" cried one as she swung and the scythe sliced through his chest and made him stumble back while wheezing in pain.

 _I am so lonely and so sad_

 _You're the reason I'm feeling bad_

 _I am so lonely and so sad_

 _Living in a dream I never had_

She turned as the other member tried running, but took aim with her rifle and fired at the back of his leg. He howled in pain as he fell.

 _Wake me with your kiss_

She walked over and stared at the Faunus who tried dragging away from her. She holstered her weapon and grabbed him by his feet pulling him around a street corner.

"P-Please let me go! No, no, no, NOOO!"


	23. Chapter 17 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 17

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zwei had run off for help after seeing Ruby drag off the poor man. He ran back seeing Yang and the others walk out of the building and started barking loudly.

"Zwei? What's wrong? And where's Ruby?" Yang asked the Corgi.

Zwei whined with his ears drooping and ran back the way he came.

"He wants us to follow." spoke Yang with a serious expression. "Come on, we gotta move!"

All of them followed the dog down the road until he slowed down near a corner and jumped while pointing with his head. A member of the Blood Fang lay against clutching his gashed chest.

"Oh my god." Yang was stunned while Oobleck walked over and crouched down near the Faunus.

"Did a girl in red do this?"

The Faunus gurgled and whipped his head around. "Red hood….Silver eyes….so….empty….singing."

Yang felt her blood go cold as the Faunus groaned one more time before going silent.

Oobleck moved his fingers to the Faunus' neck before frowning and lowered his head. "He's gone."

"R-Ruby killed him?" Weiss spoke in disbelief. "S...She did this?"

"This cannot be." Penny looked at the dead body with wide eyes.

Blake on the other hand couldn't bear to look at the body of what was once a fellow Faunus.

"No, not Ruby." Yang trembled. "This was done, by the Bloody Rose unhindered."

"Isn't that Ruby's nickname? What's the difference?" asked Blake.

"With Ruby it's always been a balance of both Ruby _and_ Bloody Rose, but there have been times when the Bloody Rose becomes dominant, like I told you before at the dance when she gets like this there is no friend or foe, Only targets." Yang shook her head with fear in her eyes. "We need to find her, NOW!"

"Arf!" Zwei sniffed at a blood trail.

"I don't even wanna know who that belongs to." Weiss tried keeping any dark images from her mind.

"We have to stop her before anyone else loses their life." Oobleck spoke.

Zwei barked and started walking around the corner.

Below the ruined city, two elevator doors opened revealing the hooded terror with her captive against the wall gripping his leg.

"Okay, I showed how to get in, now please just let me go." he pleaded in fear.

Bloody Rose turned to the Faunus and grinned before his eyes widened.

"NOO!"

*BAM!*

She snickered as she stepped out and looked around seeing the underground city. She also saw other Blood Fang members moving around, making her grin and walk towards them. She converted her weapon into a scythe and tapped the ground with the tip of the blade as she moved forward.

"Hey, who goes there!" one of them ask raising his blaster at the girl.

Bloody Rose giggles increased at her opponent. "Hey, wanna play a game?"

"What?"

Instantly she got up close to him and swung her scythe with the result of his arms being cut off with one slice as he fell back and she saw the blood spurt out from his stumps.

"AHHHHHHH!"

She cackled, swinging the weapon at nothing but air, reveling in the pain of her victim. "Rain, Rain go away, come again another day~" She danced around the wounded Faunus with a smile.

"Hey! What's going on down there!?" called another member as a few more ran down to where she stood.

"Oh goodie for me, fresh meat." she licked her lips as they reached her and spotted the wounded ally.

"Good Lord in heaven!"

"Did you do that?!" demanded one of them as he raised her blaster.

Bloody Rose giggled waving her weapon.

"Die bitch!" yelled another as they opened fire.

The mad girl avoided them and grabbed her previous victim to use as a shield. He cried out in pain as each shot littered his body with holes making her laugh.

"Stop shooting!" ordered one of the Faunus as they saw their comrade whimper in pain with blood over his entire body.

"Ooh looky, now he's _really_ a blood fang." snickered Bloody Rose. "But shooting your own friend? For shame." she dropped him and looked at the now trembling troops.

"What's going on here?" called a familiar voice as the male heard the screams and blaster shots.

"Torchy?!"

Torchwick stopped as he saw the trembling troops with a blood coated body in front of a familiar girl with a red hood.

"You really need to find better help, this one didn't even make a good shield, he bawled like a wuss."

Torchwick didn't know why, but the tone in her voice and the fact most of her face was covered made him more scared than he was when he lost his arm and leg to this brat.

"How's the arm and leg, you know, the ones I lopped off in our last encounters."

Torchwick glared at her. "You've got some nerve, brat. In case you hadn't noticed, this place has dozens of troops, and coming here alone just proves how many screws you really lost."

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Bloody Rose reached for her hood and pulls it back to show off her puffy, bloodshot eyes.

"So what? Now you cry over a dead body? Wow, that actually makes me wanna laugh."

"Oh no Torchy, I have nothing left, no one to turn to, and nothing to lose!" she cackled swinging the scythe to and fro. "I'm gonna turn your remaining arm into a back scratcher, your leg into a lamp, your rib cage into a xylophone, and your innards into a delicious haggis! Ahahahaha!"

At this point the troops looked ready to drop their weapons as they kept shaking while Torchwick felt like she was gazing directly through his body.

"S-Shoot her! KILL HER!" he ordered.

The Blood Fang aimed their weapons in fear.

The elevator doors opened again and the rest of the team came out running in fear and disgust at the dead body inside.

Weiss fell to her knees and let her lunch out onto the floor while Blake tried keeping her balance and lunch down. "She blew his head off!"

"I've seen this brutality on some of the darkest missions." Oobleck managed to keep it together, but shuddered at what else they would come across.

"Walk it off, it only means we're on the right track." Yang spoke walking as she looked around the underground cave.

They heard blaster fire and followed it. But when they ran down the tracks, they were horrified to see several bloody bodies that all look mutilated.

"More additions to the City of the Dead." the Bloody Rose danced around giggling and laughing. "So fun!"

The group were horrified and spotted Torchwick close by who looked paralyzed in fear.

"You should have warned them Torchy, when you dance with Bloody Rose you dance with death."

"Y-Yang? I-Is that..." Weiss gulped in fear.

"Yes, the Bloody Rose unhindered." Yang clenched her fists as Bloody Rose seemed to notice them and turned towards them. The group flinched as she looked at them in the eyes.

"Ooooh! The whole gangs together!" she cheered before giggling.

"Her eyes." Penny pointed out sadly.

The view of her silver eyes showed nothing but pain and loneliness.

"Mmmm, so you guys decided to come by and join the party? How thoughtful! Now I can have my fun with you." she rocked on her feet with a sickening sweet smile.

"Ruby… put, the scythe, down." Oobleck tried reasoning with the girl.

"Ruby, Ruby, I'm sorry, but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please try again later. Beeeeeep." Bloody Rose let out a cackle.

Blake ignored the bodies as best she could and raised her sword. "Snap out of it!"

"Aw, the cute wittle kitty wants to pway? Alright, I did want to pet your ears, but I think I'll just cut them off and keep them as lucky charms." Bloody Rose held her scythe to the side.

"That's it!" Weiss raised her sword switching to ice Dust. "I've had enough!" she forms a Glyph under Ruby.

"Huh?" Bloody Rose looked down and saw her feet starting to freeze to the ground.

"Blake her scythe!" Yang called.

Blake ran at her with Bloody Rose grinning at the incoming prey.

The silver eyed psycho pointed her weapon at the ice and fired setting herself free. She swung her weapon up as the blade met with Blake's sword.

"So the Cheshire Cat wants to play with the mad hatter?" Bloody Rose stared right into Blake's eyes. "Then we shall play!" she knocked Blake back and readied herself to strike.

Torchwick saw the crazy bitch was busy and ran to one of the Blood Fang members. "Get this train started, NOW!"

The cowering Faunus didn't argue. He ran to the front as Torchwick climbed into one of the train cars and shut the door.

"Huh? Torchy?" Bloody Rose turned and saw the train moving before running after it with her arms waving in the air "Wait! I need to chop off your other limbs to make new furniture!"

They tried stopping her only for her to shoot at the ground and used like a pogo stick. "Boing! Boing! Boing!" One final shot launched her to the train before stabbing her blade in its side. "YEEEHAAAAWWW!"

"After her!" Yang called running at the train.

"Grab on!" Penny brought out her swords and pierced the caboose. Oobleck, Weiss, and Blake grabbed her shoulders as she pulled them with the wires while Oobleck grabbed Zwei.

The bloody Rose Climbed to the top of the train and landed her gaze on a hatch. She crawled over, swinging it open "Torchy?!" She called poking her head in to look around, the only thing she spotted was a device with a blinking light. "Nope, no Torchy in here."

She jumped to her feet and went off to the next car.

At the caboose, Yang broke the door down with the rest following inside. "Okay let's find Ruby and get off this thing."

"Yang, has this ever happened? I mean….when was the last time Bloody Rose came out?" asked Weiss.

"Normally it's only happened when Ruby was taken away to the looney bins. She was so lonely that she just slipped into her subconscious."

"Wait, lonely? She felt lonely?" asked Penny.

"With nobody to turn, to she felt as if nothing mattered. Even whatever she did. Last time this happened was after we went to the market on night and she got lost in the city. It wasn't pretty."

"It was us…..we did this…." spoke Blake whose arms shook.

"Oh dear." Oobleck walked past to look at the Device in the middle of the car. "Not good."

Penny walked over and looked it over. "It's a bomb."

"What!" the remains of team RWBY cried.

"I suggest we move on posthaste." The teacher informed.

Bloody Rose groaned as she walked on top of the cars and opened the next hatch before sticking her head into it. Inside was the fourth bomb she had seen. "how many of these doohickeys are there!" She yelled and slammed the hatch.

In the front of the train, Torchwick was trying to catch his breath to stay calm.

"Roman, that girl, was she really the one who-"

"NO! That girl, she looks the same, sounds the same, but those eyes." he was shaking. "They're the eyes of a monster. A DEMON!" he looked at the Faunus in the eyes and took deep breaths. "Decouple the cars and blow the tunnel."

"But we haven't reached the points."

"So then you want to end up like your friends back there?!"

"N-No! We'll decouple the cars!" the trooper ran off to give the order. "DO IT NOW HURRY!"

The students and teacher came out off the car just as it's link came undone. They watched the car stay behind before an explosion engulfed it.

"Everyone inside!" ordered the teacher.

They ran inside and saw another bomb inside.

"No." Oobleck ran to the next car. "They all have Bombs!" it started to decouple like the previous one.

They ran as fast as they could and jumped to next car. The ceiling started to collapse and the creatures of Grimm fell in. They growled and roared before running after the train.

"What are they doing?" Blake questioned as they ran through the cars.

"Either they know we're on, or more likely, Torchwick is trying to get rid of Ruby." spoke Yang.

"No, this is more then that." said Oobleck. "The tunnel's dead end is just up ahead, at the edge of the city. If the train keeps gaining speed it will crash with enough force to give the Grimm a backdoor into it."

"Right now if we don't stop Bloody Rose, we'll be looking at a massacre worse than the Grimm could ever do." spoke Yang raising her knees up to go faster.

"Roman, that girl is still on the train!"

"DAMN IT!" he screamed with his heartrate going even faster than before. "Grab some weapons, get rid her. I am not losing any more limbs."

The Faunus reluctantly listened and ran back to the cars with blasters.

Bloody Rose jumped down from one of the cars and reached for the door. But jumped back when more Blood Fang troops ran in. "Ever heard of the phrase 'lambs to the slaughter'?"

"Fire!" ordered the leader as they started shooting at the teen.

She moved around, avoiding the shots grinning ear to ear. She got up close and swung her weapon, cutting through their chests or throats. She landed at the opposite end of the car and walked to the door.

The other group walked in seeing the girls handy work. They reeled back as Bloody Rose let out a series of giggles before noticing them.

"It's a small world after all." Bloody Rose faced them. "Torchy, you guys, and is that the sound of a possible Grimm horde? It must be my birthday!"

"Miss Rose, stop this at once! This is highly unbecoming of a student of Beacon."

"And Professor Oobleck! I nearly forgot. We never had a race." she grinned with a mad glint. "Shall we give it a go?"

"Very well, it seems I have no choice." he chugged more of his coffee from his canteen. "And for the last time…." He brought it back and swung it down as a pole extended from the end with a flame at the opening on the canteen. "It's Doctor Oobleck."

The girls were surprised after originally thinking he had no weapon at all when he'd been carrying one the entire time.

"The rest of you, go stop the train before it reaches the city." Oobleck ordered.

"I shall stay to help you." spoke Penny.

"Go ahead." the Bloody Rose moved aside to let them pass. "But if I don't get Torchy by the end of this, I'll come after you."

Yang and the rest were hesitant with Bloody Rose smiling innocently before the group ran by her with Yang glaring at the empty silver eyes.

"Now, shall we see who is the fastest in all of Vale?" Ruby spoke to her teacher.

Oobleck and Penny stood ready while Zwei had stayed behind and growled.

"Even my own dog has turned on me?" She frowned. "It's not nice to bite the hand that feeds you."

The girls moved into the next car where a figure dropped from the ceiling. It stood up to show Neo with her umbrella as she smiled at the group.

Yang hardened her gaze and stepped up. "I got this, you go ahead."

"Are you sure?" asked Blake.

"Just go, I'll catch up."

Both girls nodded and ran ahead with Neo ready to stop them, but had to jump back when Yang fired a round at her, which gave Weiss and Blake the chance to enter the next car.

Neo frowned then looked back to Yang.

"My sister's here you know, and she won't hesitate to slice you into cold cuts."

Neo just kept smiling like it was no big deal.

Yang growled and charged for an attack. She reeled her fists back and threw it towards Neo's head. Just like before, the girl shattered like glass. She gritted her teeth and gasped as Neo was behind her and had slammed her umbrella against Yang's back. The blonde glared back at her with red eyes as the girl produced a spike from her umbrella.

In the next car, Blake and Weiss found a bulky man dragging a chainsaw. They looked to the face and saw it was the Blood Fang Lieutenant.

"This must be my lucky day, a traitor and a Schnee." the Faunus reached down and started revving up the weapon.

"Blake take these and go get Torchwick." Weiss handed her teammate a magazine of multiple Dust types. "Mix those with your semblance and you may like the results."

"Thanks. Keep in mind, this guy focuses on brute force, so you should be too fast for him." Blake took the magazine and put it in her pocket.

"Right." the heiress nodded.

Blake ran past the Lieutenant as Weiss held her Myrtenaster.

"My brother worked for your family's company." the man revealed. "He was a hard worker and knew how to do his job. Then one day he didn't come home and I never saw him again."

"If you want to be pissed, be pissed at my father. What he does with his workers isn't told to me or my sister." Weiss spat the word 'sister' out with venom.

"An eye for an eye, Schnee!" with a mighty roar the larger man ran to strike.

Weiss held her sword up and lunged at the Faunus.

Blake swung open the door makinging Torchwick jump.

"Oh, it's the pussycat." Torchwick grinned with a sigh while resuming his confident stance.

"Stop this train now Torchwick,or I'll kill you myself."

"Yeah I'd love to, but…" he shot his weapon at the controls and damaged them beyond use. "The breaks seem to be out."

Blake gritted her teeth before charging at the man. He blocked her sword with his cane smiling at her pitiful attempt.

"Sorry, not even close." he taunted making the girl angrier.

Oobleck and Penny held their own against Ruby's attacks. Both rolled out of the way as Ruby brought her scythe down and got it stuck in the floor.

"Stupid train! Leggo 'o ma scythe!" she tugged on it, but saw Oobleck near the back with his weapon swung over his shoulder and saw Zwei in the weapons' path.

With a great swing the canine was turned into a blazing ball of death.

Ruby's eyes widened before the canine slammed into her and she slammed into the opposite of the car.

"Did it work?" Penny asked.

"P...Penny?" Ruby groaned.

"Ruby!?" The Android ran to Ruby.

"Don't!" Oobleck reached to grab her.

"Penny….you look...like…" Ruby grunted out.

"Like what?" Penny asked crouching beside her friend. Then her eyes widened as Ruby looked at her with an insane grin.

"A precious doll." she finished before raising her feet and kicking Penny back.

"Don't let her reach her weapon!"

Ruby bounced back up and ran for Crescent Rose.

Penny brought out her blades from her backpack using them to knock the brunette back to the wall and pin her there By her clothes. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I can't let you move freely."

"When I get out of this, I'm gonna kick your butt!" she hollard. "But afterwards I'll dress you up in pretty little dresses."

"Sir I can't leave without my weapons, go assist the others?

"Alright, but remember, that's not Ruby. It's someone who will say anything just to get free."

"Understood." nodded Penny as Oobleck and Zwei ran onto the next car.

Yang was avoiding Neo's attacks dodging left and right. But when she tried throwing her own punches, Neo nimbly dodged each one and would counter with a kick or two to her gut or legs.

"Miss Xiao Long!"

Both girls turned to the new voice. Oobleck was about to make a dash for them when a glowing red blade appeared slicing through Neo's umbrella.

Neo jumped back as all three watched a red and black portal open up as a figure stepped through it. Neo's eyes turned white as she looked at the arrival.

The figure had long black hair with red armor and had a mask similar to the Blood Fang that obscured her entire face. And the term 'her' was used as the figure appeared feminine under the armor.

The ice cream themed girl jumped and was gone in an instant.

Yang looked at the new combatant then noticed the sword's sheath and felt like she was punched in the face. "Mom?"

Oobleck looked at Yang in confusion while the woman spared Yang a glance before swinging her sword and driving it into the floor so as to reach for her mask and removed it.

Yang's breathe hitched in her throat as she stared at the woman's face. It was so identical to her own that there was no doubt it truly was Raven Branwen. "It….it is you."

"Don't get all mushy on me. I saved you this time, don't expect it to happen again." she spoke coldly

Yang reeled back as her mother took her sword and cut open another portal before putting the mask back on.

"And when you see that crazy brother of mine, punch him in the face." and with that, she walked through the portal.

"NO, WAIT!" Yang ran over with her hand out, but the portal shut too fast for her. Her heart felt heavy and her eyes began to well with tears. She dropped to her knees and gritted her teeth.

"Now is not the time for tears, your team needs you Yang." spoke Oobleck as he walked over and patted her back. "Come along, you can take your frustration out on any other ruffians we encounter."

Yang stared at the ground and wiped her tears before standing back up.

Blake had been doing well to block and avoid Torchwick's strikes, but neither could she land a blow on him. It didn't help that the alloy and strength behind his new limbs made for good shields.

"You know, part of me wants to thank that hooded psycho friend of yours, this arm does have its moments. And so does my leg!" Torchwick swung his robotic leg up and nailed Blake against the side and sent her crashing against the train's wall.

The door opened and Torchwick flinched only to sigh as the lieutenant walked in dragging an unconscious Weiss by her hair. "What is it with everyone scaring the scrap out of me?"

While Torchwick was distracted, Blake pulled out the magazine. She quietly put it into her weapon and rolled away.

"Is there anyone else of their group on the train?"

"Lookout!" pointed the lieutenant. Blake charged at Torchwick sword raised. The larger Faunus brought his chainsaw up and blocked her blade. "You're going to pay for turning on us."

"In your dreams," Blake said as she sidestepped then grabbed his arm and used the Dust to leave a stone copy of herself.

"What the hell?" the lieutenant tried tugging his arm free, but the copy of Blake was heavier than expected.

She grabbed his other arm and did the same thing before she turned to the fleeing Torchwick.

"Sorry kitty cat, but this is my stop." he grinned almost out the door before a punch knocked him out.

"I miss the party?" Yang asked walking inside the car.

"Thanks, but what happened? You look like someone insulted Ruby."

"It's….nothing." Yang replied keeping herself together.

Oobleck made his way in as saw the condition of the controls. "This is very bad. We have no way of stopping the train with the controls this badly damaged, and on a related note we may want to brace ourselves, we're running low on tunnel."

"Wait, what about Penny and Ruby?' asked Weiss after coming to.

"No time to explain, grab hold of something sturdy now!"

The girls listened and held onto the sides as the train reached the end. It crashed against the wall, smashing an opening right into the city.

Every person in the vicinity ran away screaming in fear and panic. Sirens blared loud enough to be heard at Beacon.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked turning towards the town's direction.

"Sounds like trouble, gear up guys we gonna get down there." spoke Juane.

"On it!" declared Nora as the team ran off to get their weapons.

Back in the city, those still aboard the train groaned as they crawled out of the wreckage.

"Is everyone alright?" Yang asked hissing as she rotated her arm as it popped.

"Still in one piece." Blake stood.

"I'm alright too." Weiss replied.

"It seems we're all in one piece." Oobleck pushed himself out.

"Arf!"

Yang let out a gasp and looked around. "Ruby!" she turned and saw Penny pulling herself out with a few scratches around her face.

Suddenly a boot came slamming into her rear knocking her down.

Yang stopped and saw Ruby standing up with the same grin on her face.

"I told you I was gonna kick your butt." giggled Bloody Rose. "But don't worry, I'll keep you in one piece. Otherwise I won't have a precious doll to play with."

Everyone directed their attention to the opening as the Grimm started to pour out.

"And the fun gets better." Bloody Rose grinned while holding Crescent Rose. "DIE!"

But she was tackled by Yang who held onto her as they rolled on the ground. "Hey! I had that Grimm!"

"Enough!" Yang glared at Bloody Rose with red eyes. "GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK!"

"Yang, look out!" Cried Weiss.

Yang looked and saw a Beowolf run at them. She jumped out of the way while the Bloody Rose sprung up and slashed its head in twain.

"If you're done whining, I have some new toys to play with." smiled the girl. She jumped up and looked around gleefully. "So many Grimm yet so little time!"

Before she could run off though, she felt herself yanked back by the hood and thrown against a car. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Not until Ruby's back!" Yang sobbed with her hair looking like a raging flame. "Please, snap out of it Ruby!"

Bloody Rose smiled and started giggling before chuckling as it turned into laughter.

Team JNPR dropped down from the a chopper with team CFVY and the battle was under way.

"You would know by now Miss Melons that this sort of environment is the garden in which the Bloody Rose blooms brightest." grinned the psychopath. "Besides, you brought this on yourselves." she slammed her head into the older sister's face and laughed as she stumbled back. "Now it's time for the main event to begin!"

Yang felt the hope drain from her body. Had her sister been completely consumed by her madness? She watched as Bloody Rose turned to the Grimm and licked her lips in what was sure to be a massacre, which made Yang feel even more angry and grip her fists till they looked white. She faced an incoming Ursa and screamed while running up and slammed her fist in its chest, causing the power to erupt out its back and killing it instantly. "Everyone! Stay out of Ruby's way, she's gone off the deep end!"

"I can tell!" called Nora slamming her hammer into a Beowolf while seeing Bloody Rose swing her scythe with laughter as she beheaded several Ursa.

"Yeesh, she's nuts, well for Ruby I mean." Coco remarked. She dodged an Ursi's swipe and slammed her case onto it's head, causing it to hit the ground hard.

"Where'd all these Grimm come from!" shouted Jaune blocking a Death Stalker's claw as Pyrrha ran over and jumped on its head before stabbing her spear into its skull.

"Woah!" Sun said as he and Neptune appeared on the scene. "I don't think flashing our badges are gonna work this time."

A large shadow looked over them and they looked up. A fleet of Atlesian dropships flew over the city with troops being dispersed across the area.

"Okay, that might work."

The troops opened fire on the Grimm while the students worked hard at keeping any civilians from getting hurt.

"Hey you walking scrap piles, those are my Grimm!" Bloody Rose scowled and ran at the troops before slicing two of the heads off. She faced a third and shot its visor causing the robot to fall back.

"Uh, isn't she going a little overboard?" Velvet asked Fox.

Cinder and her Team arrived and scowled. "You two find Torchwick," she ordered Emerald and Mercury. "I want an explanation for this."

"Yes Cinder." replied Emerald as the two of them ran into the carnage.

A trio of Nevermore had been drawn to the Mayhem and were about to descend, but were shot out of the sky from the dropships opening fire on them.

Penny was backed into a corner and had decided to test out her new sword. Her backpack opened as the new blade came out. Pressing the button on the side, a flared tipped blade extended. With one strike the blade pierced through the heart of the Creep before her. It fell and started disappearing as Penny smiled at the blade.

As the Grimm's numbers started to dwindle, Mercury had found Torchwick who was talking to Cinder in the boy's Scroll.

" _You incompetent street urchin, can't you do anything right?"_

"That red hooded little bitch did this! She found the tunnel and I had to get out of there before!" Torchwick yelled back.

" _Silence! Because of your blunder we'll have to improvise. Mercury, once the fighting is over, turn Mr. Torchwick over to Atlas."_

Torchwick looked at Cinder's face in horror as Mercury nodded happily.

"You got it boss lady."

" _Roman you are to wait in their custody while we revise our plans."_

"Bu...I…..Ugh fine." the man relented.

Cinder hung up her scroll as a Beowolf prowled up behind her. She jumped out of the way as it swung downward and crafted a bow and arrow and shot it in the head.

Weiss had run through the last of the creatures and fell to her knees. She panted and wiped the sweat from her brow. "It's finally over." But that's when she heard a loud crash and looked up to see Yang running after Bloody Rose.

"Someone stop her!"

"You took my Grimm away!" Bloody Rose scowled and ducked under Ren's arms before swinging her leg and slamming her heel against his stomach.

"Ren!" Nora cried in horror. She watched him go flying and roll on the ground before stopping. "Why you little..."

"Nora don't!" Blake warned as the girl ran at Bloody Rose.

The brunette looked the ginger in the eyes ready to go for the kill when Blake grabbed the girl's weapon and used the same trick she had done with the lieutenant.

Bloody Rose scowled and tried tugging her weapon forward before Nora slammed her with the hammer and sent her flying through the air and into Yang's arms.

"Got her!" called the girl wrapping Bloody Rose into a bear hug, pressing her sisters head in her bosom.

"Let me go!" shouted the girl who tried getting out of the grip.

"Ruby… Just come back to me… please."

"You want her back? After you and the others turned your backs on her? Ha! That's pathetic!"

"I was angry, but I could never stop loving my baby sister." Yang felt tears forming again. "I won't ever let you be alone again. I promise."

Bloody Rose went wide eyed and her body twitched and spasmed. "NO! Don't you dare say that!"

"Ruby… please come back, don't let the Bloody Rose take control."

The brunette's eyes twitched, feeling her mind start to get dizzy. "SHUT UP! I won't go back! You think you can make her feel loved? That's rich!" laughed Bloody Rose.

"You shut up." Weiss walked up. "If this is the real Bloody Rose, I think I prefer Ruby."

"See? You just tolerate her. Is that suppose to make her feel welcome?" sneered Bloody Rose.

"I may not love her like Yang does, but I hate you just as much as my own sister and that's saying something, Bloody Rose."

"AHH! No I won't go back to the confines of our subconscious. IT'S SO BORING IN THERE!"

"And I might have been upset she didn't trust us enough with her secret, but after this I realise sometimes it's best to keep a promise if it's for a friend. Getting upset was childish of me. So Ruby, I'm sorry." spoke Blake.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the girl went totally limp in Yang's arms.

Yang let out a sigh of relief. "She's locked up, again."

"Huh?" Ruby shook her head. "What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me. Uh Yang, why are you holding me like this?"

"Ruby!" her team smiled as Yang hugged her even tighter.

"Urg! can't... breath…. losing… consciousness."

"Oops! Sorry." Yang loosened the grip, but didn't let go.

Ruby looked around and noticed many odd things. "Why is my Cresent Rose being held by an ice sculpture of Blake, and how the heck did a train wreck in the middle of the city!? Was I wasted or something?"

"I don't wanna see you wasted anytime soon." spoke Weiss. "After what just happened, we don't need you drunk."

"Wait, you don't remember any of what just happened!?" Jaune exclaimed.

"All I remember is crying in an alley and then everything else is a blur. Did I threaten to make someone's guts into haggis?"

"Big time." Torchwick was being guided over by Mercury. "Mine. You also wanted my last arm for a back scratcher, a lamp out of my leg, and my ribs into a xylophone!"

Everyone else felt either fear, disgust or even both.

"Really? Wow... It sounds like I turned into some kind of ghoul." she frowned. "I prefer vampires over them."

"Could someone gag him?" Yang asked.

"On it." Mercury ripped of one Torchwick's sleeves and jammed the cloth into the man's mouth before guiding him to some Atlas soldiers. "Here you go boys, or bots I guess."

"Uh, what happened to Ren?" Ruby looked and saw Nora hefting the boy onto her shoulders.

"You happened to him." Nora huffed.

"Okay everyone, let's get back to Beacon before another horde of Grimm come barreling out of that tunnel." Jaune instructed. "Anyone got Glynda's number?"

"There was a Grimm horde and I don't remember any of it?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'll send her the message." spoke Oobleck.

Zwei ran over and hesitantly sniffed Ruby's boots before wagging his tail.

"Yang, can you do me a teeny weeny favor?" Asked the younger sister.

"What is it?"

"Put me down."

"Oh, yeah." Yang stated lowered her on her feet.

"Thank you, now I just need my weapon out of that ice sculpture."

"How about we go back and rest up and give you your weapon AFTER we explain what happened?" suggested Weiss.

"Good plan Ice Queen!"

"Honestly it feels good to have you back." Weiss admitted with a smile.

Ironwood and Ozpin watched the footage from one of the Atlesian knights Ruby had destroyed.

"Ozpin."

"Yes, I can see it James."

"That girl…..I have no words to describe how dangerous she is. If you don't do something to ensure that never happens again, you'll leave me no choice but to have a plan set up to deal with her. Permanently."

"Being so dangerous is exactly why I invited her to Beacon. I was informed of her quirks and thought it best to help her treat it."

"Well even if that's the case, I'll be working on a plan in the event this….Bloody Rose comes back out. If she's like Ruby unhinged and unhindered, she's more of a threat than any Grimm out there."

"James, look at her eyes, and tell me what color they are."

James looked closer at the video and looked closer at the girl's face.

"Silver eyes, James."

Said general's eyes widened as he stood up straight.

"That's right, now do you understand, Ruby is one of the last of the Silver eyes line. That is why I need her here. Not only to train her, but also keep her safe."

James looked at the video and Ozpin before letting out a sigh. "Fine. I'll try to keep myself from taking any action." The general grabbed his phone from the desk.

Neither of them noticing the picture of a queen chess piece flash on the screen.

Ruby was curled up on her bed holding Zwei in her arms. The dog tried cuddling with her, but she wore a frown with sadness in her eyes. "I can't believe I did _all_ that."

Her team sat nearby with Yang walking over and rubbing her back.

"Am I going to be sent away again?"

No." Yang frowned. "No one's taking you away. I'll make sure no one touches you. If they do, I'll shatter their bones."

"Technically they were terrorists that were wanted dead or alive." Weiss pointed out. "No offense Blake."

"No, I understand. And Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

Blake stood up and walked over before pulling the young teen into a hug. "We're sorry for how we acted in Mountain Glenn."

Ruby smiled before hugged her back and felt another pair of arms and saw it was from Weiss. She then looked to Yang expecting the same, however her older sister seemed to have something on her mind. "Yang? You alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah, it's just… back in the train… I met my mom."

Ruby was shocked while Blake was listening and Weiss looked a little lost.

"At first I didn't know it was her because she wore a mask, then I saw her sword. After showing her face, she looked just like me but older."

"The one you've been looking for." spoke Blake.

"Yes, but what she said to me it...it really hurt. 'I saved your life this time, don't expect it to happen again'."

"What mother would say that?" spoke Weiss in shock.

"I don't know." Yang sobbed. "All I wanted was to find her, and now when I do, she doesn't give two shits about me."

Ruby crawled over to Yang and leaned into her. She hugged Yang who started sobbing into her little sister's shoulder. "I care."

Yang held onto Ruby and cried while Blake and Weiss tried hugging her for comfort.

"This may not be the best time to bring it up but, the tournament is just around the corner." stated Ruby.

"We'll get started training tomorrow. Right now I think we need a lot of rest today." spoke Blake.

Emerald was shaking in her seat after Mercury told them what Torchwick had told him. "You mean…..that girl…..had THAT inside her….this whole time?"

"Apparently so, this darker side makes the one we know look like a mischievous child."

Emerald stood up and started pacing her room while breathing heavily. "All those faunus...butchered like….like…. like animals."

"Technically they kinda were."

"I believe Adam would disagree." Cinder walked in the room from the bathroom with a towel over her shoulders.

"Cinder. Please tell me you have a plan regarding that…..thing." Emerald got out with a nervous tone.

"For now we do nothing, but if she should be a problem you're free to take her out."

"See Emerald? If we have to, you can deal with her." smiled Mercury.

"We can't do anything without causing a panic right now, for the moment we inform Adam as to what's happened and reevaluate our plans."

"Maybe we can use the girl's madness to our advantage too." spoke Mercury standing up.

"Hmmm. You may have something there." Cinder grinned as the screen darkened and her eyes glowed.


	24. Non-canon no 7

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Weiss bounced anxiously as she was waiting in line with her team. The line was formed in front of the Vale music theater.

"Calm down Weiss. You bounce more than Ruby with a sugar rush." Remarked Yang.

"I can't help it. The musical prodigy Antonio Navy is one of my all time favorite musicians."

"Then how come you don't have posters all over the wall of him?" Asked Ruby in confusion.

"Because he doesn't endorse in posters."

"What about socks?"

"The point is Antonio Navy is really talented for a sixteen year old."

"Sounds like someone is a big fan." Teased Blake.

"Wait Sixteen?" Yang questioned "You like younger guys?"

"I'm keeping this in my blackmail journal." Giggled Ruby.

"Do you have any idea how much he's suffered? His parents died trying to save his life."

Her friends shut up while Ruby looked away.

"He puts his pain into his music. Its because of him I don't have thoughts of brutally hurting my family."

"Wow. He must be really something." Remarked Yang.

"Everyone." the owner called out. "unfortunately the concert...is canceled."

That got an outcry from the people with Weiss being one of them.

"The transport Antonio Navy went down in the forest of Forever Fall. It's unlikely that he survived the crash."

The people gasped in horror while Ruby tapped her chin.

"Even if he did, you'd have to be very brave, or insane, to go into a place teeming with Grimm."

Yang, Blake, and Weiss turned to Ruby who grinned. "Ladies are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If we were, I'm pretty sure we'd all have gotten expelled by now."

Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll. After dialing in a six digit code her locker can crashing into the road. She threw open the door and pulled out her crescent rose "People of Vale!"

"I knew she was going the flashy route." Yang shook her head.

"We of team RWBY will brave the forest of forever fall and bring Antonio Navy back here before the concert begins!"

The crowd seemed torn between cheering or stepping back from the scary glint in Ruby's eyes.

"Scrolls out girls, we got a job to do."

Her team put in their numbers before three more lockers came falling down next to them.

"Now come on!" The red hooded girl ran off with her team behind her

"I get the feeling she just wants to use this as an excuse to cut up more Grimm." Blake whispered to Yang.

"You think?"

"This is a mission I can get behind." Remarked Weiss as they entered the forest.

"So any idea where to find this guy?" Ruby asked..

"Well looking for a wrecked ship or some debris would help." Blake started climbing a tree and took a spot on one of the branches. Scanning the area for anything that could be a lead. "I see some Smoke over there."

"Follow the smoke and we find the boy!" Declared Ruby. "And when we find him, Weiss here can get a victory kiss."

"You think so!" Weiss's eye twinkled before realising what she said. She blushed and covered her mouth while the three girls snickered.

Blake was about to come down when she noticed a Nevermore circling in the distance. ' _Probably nothing.'_

She jumped down before the four girls ran towards where the smoke was coming from.

When they arrived, they found three men guarding an injured woman and a smoldering wreck from a pack of Beowolfs

"We have to help them." Weiss raised her rapier.

"I got them." Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and shot each one of the beasts right in the head. "See? Small fry." they came out and waved to get the people's attention.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Yang.

"Uh yeah, nice shooting." one of the men holding two pistols remarked.

"Thank my sister." Yang pointed to Ruby.

"I should have savored their deaths." Smiled the girl kicking the evaporating corpse. "So where's the tone deaf hack?"

"Ruby!" Growled Weiss.

"I'm Crimson Smith, Antonio's manager," the woman spoke. "But Antonio's not here."

"What!" the four exclaimed.

"His Gyro-room detached from the ship and went down while we were still in midair."

"What's a Gyro-room?" Ruby scratched her head.

"Think of it like a box inside a sphere inside another more reinforced box. No matter how much the ship moved the room stays level. It's common for dignitaries and other VIP's." Weiss informed.

"Did you see which direction it went?" Asked Blake.

"No, but with Antonio the best thing to do is follow the Grimm." Crimson stated.

"Ruby can find them easy." Yang pointed to her sister.

"I saw a circling Nevermore while I was still in the trees, it's that way." Blake pointed.

"Off we go!" Ruby turned to the direction and started running.

"Wait for us!" The men ran after them. One helped Ms. Smith in his back before following the girls.

Ruby grinned and looked at the sky and saw three Nevermore were now circling. "I'm going ahead, there's bound to be a lot of them." She activated her Semblance and seemed to vanish into the tree line.

"Your sister seems really dedicated to finding our boy." the previous guard spoke to Yang

"'Our' boy?"

"We've worked the kid a long time he's like our own flesh and blood."

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Spoke Weiss with conviction.

"But my sister isn't all that into finding him as much as killing the Grimm. When it comes to the Bloody Rose there won't be anything left if them."

That seemed to make the guards and Crimson go pale.

Ruby followed the sound of roaring and howling and upon coming to a clearing, her eyes widened. She saw a large cube surrounded by a massive horde of nearly all manner of Grimm.

When the group caught up they gasped.

"Look at them all." Blake stared.

"It's like all the types of Grimm are directly at this spot." Remarked Weiss.

"Ruby?" Yang shook her sister.

"It's… It's so… beautiful." Ruby breathed. "I-I think I'm gonna cry."

One of the Ursa noticed them and made a growl that a few other Grimm took noticed and looked at the group.

"It's like an all you can kill buffet." Ruby snickered. "I don't think even I have enough ammo, but it'll be fun to try."

"Ruby, you're not going in alone." Spoke Yang.

"Suit yourself, BANZAI!" Ruby ran at the nearest Grimm and took a swing, cutting its head off before she started firing at the crowd of Grimm.

"Come on, let's help her out." Yang ran and started firing rounds at any Grimm that started moving close to her.

Like a child at christmas, Ruby happily slashed through the Grimm's ranks. She kept laughing at each fallen one while occasionally stepping on the head of some before firing a hole through their skulls.

Yang took great pleasure in crushing any and all Ursi that came at her.

Blake fired her pistol at the Grimm while Weiss only used her Dust if they got too close for her to slash.

"Weiss!" called out Ruby. "Let's put the new move to the test, Chaos Control!"

"We might hit Antonio!"

"Not if this thing he's in is as reinforced as you say it is."

Weiss looked at the cube and her leader before sighing. "Fine." she moved to a high vantage point and created Glyphs around the Gyro-room.

"Okay, here we go!" Ruby jumped on a Glyph and spun like a top going over one Glyph after another. Her speed increased more and more, creating a tornado around the cube. The Grimm foolish enough to stand there ground were slashed and gashed.

The others deal with the remaining ones as Ruby started slowing down. She stopped spinning and wobbled with a goofy grin.

"Let's go again! Let's go again!" The younger girl fell to the ground breaking out laughing.

"I think you had enough fun." Yang walked over to her sister giving her a smile.

The guard with Ms. Smith ran up and helped support her as she dialed a code into her scroll. The cub made a sound before a door slid open on the side. "Would you girls like to meet Antonio?"

"Yes!" Weiss cried out before seeing Blake and Yang grin. "I mean, ofcourse."

The girls walked in, finding the room dimly lit and could make out the large amount of red on nearly everything and sitting at the table at the center was a young man.

He had short brownish hair with slightly pale skin if one looked closely, and wore a black leather jacket over a white dress-shirt with faded blue jeans.

"Oh, so you found me." the boy spoken in an emotionless tone looked to them. "Anyone want some red velvet cake?" he gestured to the table.

"Cake?" Ruby perked up.

"It's his favorite," Crimson added.

Ruby ran over and sat down across from Antonio before accepting the cake.

"Nice hood." Antonio commented.

"Thanks. I never leave without it."

"Um, hi, Antonio." Weiss squeaked.

"Yo." he nodded to the heiress. "So can I get your name?" he questioned Ruby.

"Ruby Rose is my name, or as some people and injured victims can say, is The Bloody Rose."

"Ruby Rose. I like that name."

"And I'm Weiss Schnee, it is an honor to meet you."

"Cool." he nodded. "Hey Crimson, place an order for more Dust. I need to refill my instruments."

"I'll get to it as soon as possible."

"You play music with Dust?" Asked Ruby. "How does that work?"

"It varies. I like to add some flare to my music. Mostly flame Dust laced strings."

"Oooh. I should experiment with stuff like that." Ruby smiled at the idea of throwing a flame Dust coated corndog and having it blow up a truck.

"If you need Dust, my family owns the Schnee Dust company." Weiss spoke pulling out her container of flame Dust.

"No thanks. Even though I'm running low. I got a good supply of Dust for the show, so it's no big deal."

"Oh alright then."

"More Grimm are coming!" One of the guards shouted from outside.

"I got this!" Spoke Ruby standing up. She ran out the door and and saw the large pack of Beowolfs attacking. "Weiss, chaos control one more time, but forward this time. We'll cut through them and run for it!"

"Can your body even take one more of those?" Asked the heiress.

"Oh yeah, do it!"

Weiss formed several more Glyphs straight through the incoming pack. Ruby jumped on the first and started spinning again. She was sent barreling through the pack slashing it to ribbons.

"Woah." Antonio blinked at the display.

Ruby kept laughing while cutting them as the group quickly followed while the Grimm focused on the girl. Once they were dealt with Blake grabbed Ruby and guided her out.

"Has anyone else noticed that there are a lot more Grimm coming after us then usual?" Yang remarked.

"It couldn't be because of Ruby, she's too happy to give off any negative feelings right now."

"It's me they want." Antonio Spoke out.

The girls turned to him.

"Ever since I saw my parents get killed before my very eyes, I lost hope in everything. All I ever feel anymore is pain and remorse. I can't help but think of the world as a plain of a doomed existence."

Weiss looked close to tears while Yang and Blake looked down, Ruby on the other hand…

"Get over it."

"Ruby!" Frowned Weiss and Yang.

She dropped her weapon and walked over and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen Grimm Bait, people live and people die, it's how the world work. Without death, life would suffocate our world and without life our world would decay into a barren rock. Unless you can accept that, you're only way to go is in the belly of the beast, your parents gave their lives to save your sorry ass. You wanna let their sacrifice he in vain just because you can't get over it?" She then shook him wildly, "Is that what you want?!"

"Ruby!" Yang and Weiss grabbed her arms. "Enough!"

She huffed and released him. Then picked Crescent Rose up and walked forward. "If you think for a minute I don't know what you're going through, just look at my sister."

Antonio turned to Yang and took noticed of the scars peaking out of the clothes.

"And at least you had some time with both your parents, I barely remember my mom." Scoffed Ruby as she kept walking.

The musician looked at her before following. "How do you do it? What keeps you going?"

"Honestly, the only thing keeping me going is to pray and hope I can make amends for what I did." She sent a glance to Yang at the last part. "Although it might be the fact that the Grimm aren't as scary when you realise they're just as capable of fear as we are."

Antonio stared at her with wide eyes as the group exited the forest.

"Welp, here we are Grimm Bait," Ruby smiled. "Nothing can possibly go wrong at this point."

"Why did you have to say that?" Weiss shook her head.

A large blur jumped from the treeline, sending the hooded girl flying.

"RUBY!"

It was a large Beowolf. From the look of the armor it had been in a great deal of battles and had experience to prove it. It picked up Ruby's weapon with its mouth and attempted to naw it to bits.

"HEY! Let go of my baby!" Ruby growled jumping at the beast. The girl was easily bartered away again this time into a nearby lake.

Yang growled and lunged at it with her fist pulled back. Readjusting the weapon in its mouth and swung it at Yang. It hit her with the blunt side of it and made her roll away from them.

"Smart Grimm." Blake admitted

"Just means we need to kill it faster." Spoke Weiss before sending several ice spikes at it.

Raising its forelimbs, the spikes either bounced or shattered against the armor. It growled before charging at the girls swinging it's claws.

Both tried parrying with their blades to keep it at bay.

A stone soared through the air and hit the side of its face, doing little to nothing other than get its attention.

"Hey you big stupid mutt!" Shouted Antonio picking up another one. "Get away from them!" he threw it and landed his mark, hitting the beast's eye.

It roared in pain and growled at the male as it turned towards the teen and started walking towards him.

"Come on over here!"

"Antonio stop!" Cried Crimson as the Grimm got closer to the teen.

He reached back and pulled out the pistol he took from one of the guards, firing of at its teeth.

It reeled back as some of the shots chipped a few teeth and made it drop the scythe.

"RUBY!" he tossed the weapon to said girl.

Ruby looked up and caught her weapon just as the beast got in front of Antonio. "No one gets away with slobbering all over Crescent Rose!" She aimed the rifle end at the water and fired, using the momentum to launch herself out and at the Grimm. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Antonio and the Beowolf turned just as the blade met the creature's neck and the head came flying off.

"Wow." Antonio stared in awe. He looked at Ruby as she stood up like it was nothing while the Grimm's body started disappearing.

"You did good Grimm Bait." Ruby walked over and patted him on the back. "Let's go before something else goes wrong."

He just nodded and followed her back to the group.

As a reward, Crimson gave the girls front row tickets to the concert. Something that had Weiss jumping on her feat for over a minute before they calmed her down. As the nightfalls, the girls went to the Concert hall and took their seats.

"This is gonna be so great!" Weiss cried out in her seat.

"Ugh, would you just calm down." Ruby dropped in her seat. "Guys, is that how I am with sugar?"

"Ehhhh…"

"If so, I might need to go on a diet…...pfft, hahahaha!" Laughed Ruby.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, Antonio Navy."_

The crowd cheered as the show commenced. Said boy walked on to the stage raising his hands for silence. "Welcome everyone. I'm happy to see such a great turn out on what will now be my retirement concert."

The entire audience gasped with most crying out in despair at the loss of his music.

"Recent events have made me think about my life as it is and I have to say, I need a change. Thanks to a special girl in the audience today. One who I would be honored to call my friend."

Nearly every girl there was praying it was them, Weiss being one of them.

"Ruby Rose."

Said girl blinked in surprise while Weiss stared at her in shock.

"This newest pieces was inspired by and dedicated to her. After this I will be joining combat school to become a hunter. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my Psycho Sonata."

Everyone seemed to blink at the name.

"This should be good." Remarked Ruby.

The curtain opened to show a piano on the stage. Antonio took a seat in front of the keys and raised his hands.

The sound that started coming from the piano as soon as he brought them down quickly. Sparks of electricity surged along the strings capturing the crowd's attention.

"Woah!" Ruby smiled. "Now I gotta learn how to do that."

Antonio's fingers danced over each key, giving an almost chaotic rhythm. He poured all his emotions into it, keeping the audience's eyes all on him. The sparks flew as he hit each key.

"This is pretty good." Commented Ruby. The other girls stared as a smile crept over the boy's face and cracked into a grin.

"Now I'm creeped out." Remarked Blake.

The pace increased and the boy's eyes darted around to keep up with his fingers. The electricity in the air making his hair stand on end and turn completely white.

"I could sleep to this tune." Smiled Ruby as she stood from her seat and rested her head in her arms on the stage watching the boy dreamily.

Antonio kept up the tempo as the sparks got brighter and brighter. He stood abruptly and knocked back his seat with small giggles escaping his throat.

"Now I'm worried." Spoke Yang.

Antonio brought his hands up high and slammed them in the keys, creating a bolt of electricity that struck the boy.

The crowd gasped in horror and worry. But instead of falling over, the boy stood shaking and the electricity sparked around his body.

"Should we take cover?" Blake asked Yang.

"Wow, what a rush!" Antonio raised a hand forming a ball of electricity in his palm.

"Nothing to worry about." Crimson limped to Ruby's seat.

"You alright?" Asked Weiss who noticed.

"Yes and so is Antonio, you see his Semblance is Electrokinesis. Meaning he can control electricity like it's a part of his body."

"Wow." grinned Ruby.

Antonio slammed the ball on the piano blowing, it it to splinters.

The crowd let out a gasp from the final tune and sound.

Antonio then chuckled as he fell back on to the stage floor. The sparks slowly died down from his body and all went silent. His hair returned to it's normal state and color as the boy passed out.

"Is he alright?" Asked Weiss in concern.

"He'll be fine." The woman said as the curtains closed. "Come along, he wanted to talk to all of you after the show, especially Ruby."

The girls nodded and followed the manager.

The people began to leave the building, still gobsmacked by the show.

In the back room, Crimson, Antonio, and team RWBY gathered.

Antonio was easing out what felt like a hangover. "Man, that was my most intense show."

"I'd say it was." Crimson sighed. "Honestly if you were going to go out with a bang you should have warned me."

"Sorry, but I got caught up in the moment."

"I thought it was awesome!" Cheered Ruby.

"If I weren't your Godmother I would have thrown you to to the curb for that stunt." Crimson crossed her arms

"Godmother." the girls faced Crimson.

"Yes. I was a close friend of his parents who named me his godmother should anything ever happen to them. I saw his musical talent and made him famous."

"And now, it comes to an end." He replied. "All that electricity going through my body… it was maddening, in a good way."

"I should try that and see what happens." Giggled Ruby.

"NO!" her teammates cried.

"Ruby, I can't thank you enough for opening my eyes." Antonio smiled.

"No problem. I try to help others, but they all run away before they get this far."

"I meant what I said about going to combat school. I want to be a hunter like you and your amazing team."

"It's not that easy. You'll be putting your life on the line." Spoke Yang.

"I know that, it's better than sitting around moping."

"Well if you try that Semblance on a Grimm, it'll give them a real SHOCK!" Laughed Ruby. "Am I right Weiss?"

"Don't speak to me." the heiress stomped out the door and slammed it behind her.

"And I was gonna suggest she try and steal a kiss." Shrugged Ruby.

"After seeing him turn into you, I doubt she'd be attending anymore concerts even if he wasn't retiring." Blake spoke.

"I'm not into older girls anyway. I prefer the younger cuter ones." he lifted Ruby's chin.

"As much as I'd like that, my sister might be against that." She jabbed a thumb at Yang.

"Oh. I see, whole overprotective sister thing, I get it."

"And considering the time, we might need to head back to Beacon." Blake spoke up looking at the time.

"Can I at least get your number?" he asked Ruby.

"Of course!" She grabbed a marker and wrote it on his hand. "There ya go."

"Let's go Ruby, we need to get back." Yang grabbed her.

"Call me!" Ruby called out as her sister dragged her out of the room.

The three walked out of the building. And Ruby felt as if she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't even think about calling him." Yang spoke with her arms crossed.

"You didn't even let me get his number, and you can't stop me from thinking about him." Ruby puffed out her cheeks.

"It's my job to keep you safe from anything, and boys are at the very top of the list right now."

"Calm down Yang." Blake nudged.

"Oh! I just had a great idea!" Ruby declared stopping.

"Ten lein says it's a bad one." Blake crossed her arms.

"I quit being a huntress and become a psychologist!"

Blake and Yang shook there heads and walked away.

"If I can change his life, imagine all the other lives I can change!"

"After what we just saw, I have no doubt the looney bins would be packed if you took that job."

"Nonsense! Why, I might write a book called 'Insanity and you!' People will line up for a copy! Genius!"

"Now I hope Antonio calls her." Blake remarked.


	25. Chapter 18 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 18

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby guided Penny along the cliffside while tugging on her hand.

"Where are we going Ruby?" asked Penny in confusion.

"I know it's been over a week since what happened at mountain Glenn, but I had memory flashes of calling you a doll and wanted to apologize."

"Oh! It's quite alright." replied Penny with a small smile.

Ruby stopped before turning around and putting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "No it's not. Saying you are a doll is basically saying you have no soul, and we both know that's wrong. So I want you to find it in your heart to forgive me for my behavior. No matter how much I may have wanted to dress you like a princess."

Penny smiled as Ruby hugged her before pulling back. "As for where we're going, it's a special place, and I want you to meet my mom."

Penny blinked her eyes in confusion and was dragged again by Ruby as they kept climbing up the hill.

"Here we are."

Penny looked and saw a white stone memorial on top of the hill as Ruby walked over and sat down in front of it. "Hey mom, long time no see."

'I see now.' thought Penny looking at Ruby as she kept talking to the stone.

"Penny, come over and meet my mom."

"Alright." Penny walked over and saw Ruby pat the ground beside. She sat down beside her friend and looked at the stone.

"Summer Rose meet my best friend Penny, an Android from Atlas. Don't let anyone on the other side know." Ruby giggled. "Penny, this is my mom Summer Rose."

"Hello ma'am." Penny greeted. "It's an honor to meet you."

"So mom, you probably heard about those Faunus I killed by now if word speeds faster in the afterlife then it does here. If you wouldn't mind apologizing to them for me that would be great."

Penny reached over and rubbed Ruby's back for comfort.

"Everyone else is doing fine, Yang's still a stick in the mud, dad's still a hunter, and Zwei is still as cute as a button." Ruby smiled. "I also made friends with a heiress named Weiss, and a Faunus called Blake. I also made a mortal enemy named Torchwick, I cut off one of his arms and a leg, but he totally had it coming."

Penny looked at her internal clock and gasped. "Ruby the tournament starts in half an hour, we need to go."

"Alright. Well mom, wish us luck in the tournament. And like I told Yang, I'll try not to cut off the limbs of my opponents. Okay, I love you, buh-bye."

Ruby and Penny stood back up before making their way away from the stone.

"Where is she!" Weiss asked. "We're up next and Our leader is nowhere in sight."

"You called?" Ruby's head poked out from the ceiling.

"Arf! Arf!"

Ruby dropped down and petted Zwei before picking him up. "Sorry for being late." she then reached up and pulled up her hood. "Does this give off a nervous vibe?"

"Yes." Spoke Blake making sure her blade was sharpened.

"Good, giving your enemy a false sense of superiority will weaken them."

"Next up, team RWBY vs team ABRN."

"We're up girls." Spoke Yang making sure her Ember Celica were all loaded up.

Team ABRN waited for their opponents at the center of the arena.

"I feel like I've heard that team before." Spoke Nadir.

"Who ever they are we'll crush them." Reece smirked.

Soon the opposite end doors opened as Ruby and her team entered the arena.

"Look at the girl in the red hood." Snickered Reece. "She's so scared she needs her dog to feel safe."

"And both teams have arrived!" Called Oobleck from the announcer's box.

"Hey, no dogs allowed." Bolin spoke as Team RWBY stood at the center.

"He's part of the team." Spoke Ruby spoke out in a false nervous tone.

"Ruby, we have to follow the rules. Put him down."

"Okay." Ruby set the Corgi down who turned around to face his owner. "Go sit at the edge, okay?"

"Arf!"

As the dog ran off, Ruby her thumbs over her fingers trying to look scared and holding back her smile made it look like she was gonna cry.

"That's one of your teammates?" Bolin scoffed looking down at the girl. "She's mine." he said to his team.

And soon the randomizer started going through environments before stopping on volcanic and ice. The platforms around them slid down before the two environments moved up.

"I guess you could say this battle is going to be so hot it's cool." Port attempted to be funny.

The spectators groaned as Oobleck shook his head.

"Wow that was just bad." Blake remarked.

Ruby pulled her hood completely over her face.

In the stands, team JNPR saw this and looked nervous.

"What's wrong with Ruby?" Nora asked. Then she gasped and grabbed Ren. "Is she coming undone?"

"I don't think so." Pyrrha spoke. "She's too calm for that."

Ren patted Nora on the head before tapping his foot.

"Be patient, right."

The buzzer went off, signalling the beginning of the fight.

"Want me to crush the squirt first?" Bolin asked Arslan.

"Go head we got the the other three." Reece dropped her hoverboard before going for the brunette with the bow.

The girls spread out as Blake jumped at Reece with her blade. Using her board, she was able to avoid it.

Arslan jumped at Yang who propelled herself at the girl with her rounds.

Nadir opened fire on Weiss who used a Glyph to up her speed to dodge.

Bolin approached the shuddering Ruby, smirking at what he assumed to be an easy win.

"Oh dear, it's seems Bolin has his sights set on Ruby." Oobleck announced.

"You give up now, or I make you." Smirked the male pulling out his staff.

"The boy seems rather confident considering he's going up against the dreaded Bloody Rose."

"Wait what?!" He looked at the girl in shock.

That made several people in the crowd gasp while the students from Vale in the crowd prayed for the boys well being.

"Pfft!" Ruby began laughing like a maniac as she held her sides. "You should see your face right now!"

"Now I remember!" Arslan spoke. "That's the psychopath people have been talking about. The one who likes to cut people's limbs off."

"Excuse me?" Yang bared her teeth. She took the opening and shot at Arslan before slamming her right hook against the girl's cheek. "No one talks like that about my baby sister, got it!"

"That's your sister!?" Arslan backed up. "Guess that explains all the scars."

"These didn't come from her, but I'll make sure to give you worse ones." She growled with bright red eyes.

"Th-The Bloody R-Rose?" Nadir gulped in fear and stopped firing on Weiss.

"Yeah you get use to it after awhile." Weiss shrugged before shooting several ice spikes at Nadir.

Bolin looked at the girl before him as she pulled out her weapon and pulled back her hood. He stepped back as she made her mad grin.

"I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you choose which limb you wanna loose."

Bolin growled before leaping at her and swinging his staff. He blinked as she disappeared, leaving only rose petals.

"Swing and a miss!" Bolin looked up seeing her point her rifle at him. "Badaboom!"

The point blank shot sent him flying across the ground as she landed with a giggle.

Reece's confidence was shot after learning the new information as she dodged Blake's swipe.

"That's our fearless leader for you." Blake switched her weapon to its pistol form before shooting at the skater girl.

Reece flipped, switching her board into two guns. But when her feet met the ice she fell hard on her backside. "Ow!"

"Oooh that looked like it hurt." Port said in his mic.

Ruby snorted, covering her mouth she then dropped to her knees and beat the ground with her fist. "Ahahahaha! Oh man! That's why I never tried skateboarding!"

Nadir fired off his assault rifle at Weiss, glancing to Ruby every now and then.

Weiss noticed and grinned before shooting herself at him with a Glyph before bringing the tip of her weapon to the ground near his feet and froze his legs in place.

"Hey!"

"Oh Ruby!" Weiss called

"Yes~?"

She raised her Sword and pointed to Nadir. "Let's swap dance partners."

"Okay!" Ruby grinned darkly at Nadir.

Said male started shooting at the ice as Ruby walked over. "Come on! Come on!"

"Here I come!"

Nadir kept shooting and got one leg out, but Ruby reached him. She raised her weapon and swung. The boy covered himself making a high pitched scream, but felt nothing, no stabbing, no cutting, just a warm dampness in the crotch of his pants.

"Wow, I've only had that reaction happen…..five times." Remarked Ruby looking at the stain. "Hey guys, he wet his pants!"

The crowd broke out laughing as the poor boy tried covering his shame.

"Wow, how many is that so far? Two, four?" Asked Yang fighting with Arslan.

"Now it's five times!"

Bolin stood as Weiss strolled across the battlefield.

"Wow, making one of your teammates piss his pants is something even I can laugh at. And usually her perks make me nervous."

"Oh yeah, well here's something else to be nervous about." he twirled his staff.

"You're little stick?" Weiss avoided his swing.

Blake had been kind enough to let her opponent recover from her spill.

"You follow that nut?" Reece stood rubbing her tail bone.

"She may be a nut, but she's a trustworthy one." Replied Blake before throwing the ribbon and letting it wrap around Reece's legs before pulling and making her fall down again.

Reece used her guns to launch herself at Blake and landed a kick to her gut. "Guess that means you're all nuts."

"Yang, can I have a candy bar?" Ruby called to her sister.

"Didn't you already eat a dozen cookies already?" she grunted while holding her opponent in a headlock.

"My blood sugar is low." Ruby remarked.

"Fine." Yang kept one arm around Arslan's neck as she reached into her pocket and tossed it to sister.

Ruby ran over with a happy smile as she reached out. But suddenly the treat was blown to bits as Ruby's eyes widened like saucers.

The rest of team RWBY gasped in horror along with the rest of Vale and Beacon.

Reese grinned as she blew the barrel of her weapon. "Aw, sorry, my finger slipped, Heh heh heh."

"Did...DID SHE REALLY JUST DO THAT." Yang cried to Arslan. "TELL ME SHE DIDN'T JUST DO THAT!"

"Who cares? It was just a chocolate bar." Grunted Arslan in the hold.

Zwei whined from his spot covering his eyes with his paws.

"Oh shit!" Spoke Blake scrambling away, trying not to slip on the frozen ground.

"Huh?" Reece watched, totally lost of the situation.

"Every Hunter for himself!" Weiss screamed as she joined Blake in running away from Bolin.

"Uhhh." The boy looked around. "Did we… win?"

Ruby stared at the broken and crumbled form of the sweet treat on the ground.

"My candy bar." Ruby muttered in an emotionless tone.

"I think you broke her." spoke Nadir as he hobbled over.

"My candy." Ruby grit her teeth. She slowly looked up at the team. "You know what happens when someone messes with MY candy?"

"Ruby!" Yang gave a warning cry before her captive tripped her and flung the blonde over her shoulder and slammed the blonde on her back.

"Guys, charge her!" Arslan ordered.

Her teammates nodded before running at Ruby, though Nadir was slower since his leg was still halfway frozen.

The brunette spun around, knocking her opponents back with her scythe.

"What!" Arslan stared in shock.

"Shouldn't mess with my sister's sweets." Yang ran off on a panic.

The crowd was speechless as Ruby looked to them and grinned. "You dance with The Bloody Rose and you dance with death."

The four opponents seemed to pale hearing those words.

"Those of you with weak constitution, may want to look away, Now!" the younger girl ran to her opponents.

 _*WHACK*_

 _*POW*_

 _*BAM*_

*SMACK*

*CRACK*

*WHAM*

Everyone in the the stands cringed and hissed as Ruby continued her onslaught. Team ABRN cries of pain and pleas for mercy echoed through the arena until their aura levels had fallen into the red zone and Ruby left the opposite team in a pile groaning and moaning in pain.

Ruby then walked to Reece grabbing her hair and making her face the younger girl. "You owe me a candy bar."

Reece nodded as best she could before Ruby released her.

"Don't make me come after you." Ruby zipped over to pick up Zwei.

" _And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! Team RWBY will go onto the next round, owing a big thanks to their leader Ruby Rose, or as some might know her as The Bloody Rose."_ spoke Oobleck into the mic.

" _I actually pictured that fight ending much worse."_ Port added

" _Thankfully it was just a candy bar. If Reese had shot a cookie Ruby was about to eat, I would rather not be watching this as we might have seen the field in a brand new color."_

" _Indeed."_

Team RWBYZ walked to the fair grounds.

"I'm impressed Ruby," Yang patted her sister's back. "Who knew you could have such restraint."

"You expected me to go all Chop Chop on them? There are little kids watching this tournament for crying out loud."

"But now the rest of the teams might be cautious and may even try to use her hyperness to their advantage." Spoke Weiss.

"You insult me, I'm not so easily manipulated."

Blake this time held up a cookie and threw it in the air.

*CHOMP* "Mhhhhh!"

"You were saying?" Grinned Blake as she landed.

The Corgi whined in Ruby's arms while his stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Smiled Ruby holding up the small dog.

"Let's grab a bite to eat." Yang pointed to a noodle stand.

"Yay!"

The group walked over to it, but Weiss stopped when she heard her Scroll go off in her pocket. She reached in and pulled it out before looking at the screen with disgust. She put it back before walking over to the stand and taking a seat.

The owner turned to his customers, but froze after seeing Ruby and backed into the wall.

"Aren't you the guy who owned the Dust shop where I got this?" Ruby asked holding up the Dust crystal.

"Please don't kill me Bloody Rose! I-I'm just a feeble old man!"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. Unless you're one of the contestants planning to poison me to win, in which case, that's entirely different. I'm just here for some eats."

"Arf! Arf!"

"And we need something for Zwei." Ruby held the dog in the owner's face.

"O-Oh. Alright. Just a moment." the owner grabbed five bowls nearby.

"Can I just get some fish?" Asked Blake.

The man nodded before heading to the back and coming back with their food in amazing speed. "And some ham for the dog."

"Zwei." Ruby spoke blankly.

"Here you are." Weiss handed her credit card to him.

The man swiped the card through his register, but said the card was denied. Normally he would have thrown it back at the customer, but the circumstances were very different now. He typed in a few keys and the message changed to accepted before handing the card back to Weiss. "Um, excuse me miss, but you may want to check your card."

"I'll look into it as soon as possible." Weiss replied looking down at the card. "Excuse me." Weiss climbed out of her seat walking away.

A short ways away, Emerald and Mercury watched the other team

"No Mercury, I'm not doing it."

"Cinder wants to know which of them is going in the next round, so go talk to them."

"I'm not going over there, you do it."

"They're girls, I'm a dude, you can spark up a conversation better than I can."

Emerald looked at the girls, more precisely Ruby, and groaned before glaring at Mercury. "Fine. Let a woman do something a pansy can't."

"Hey!"

Emerald sighed and walked towards them, putting on a fake. "Hey girls!"

"Emmy!" Ruby ran up and hugged her.

Emerald stiffened up on instinct trying not to show she was terrified

"Glad to see you. I have a question for you."

"W-what?"

"You still have the set of panties you owe me from our bet?"

"Ruby!" Yang stood from her seat. "Would you stop talking about a wager that happened months ago? She never even wagered or accepted your bet."

"Hey, uncle taught me that anyone involved in a bet must accept the consequences. Especially those that aren't aware that a bet has been made."

"That's not what he taught you, so drop it." Yang pulled her sister off Emerald only for the younger girl to latch on again. "Ruby." she frowned.

"What, her skin is soft."

' _Good god! Someone get this girl off me!'  
_  
Ruby gave her a bear hug before dragging her over with the rest of her team. "Come and have lunch with us."

' _No freaking way, psycho!'_ "S-Sure, why not." She took a seat while inwardly tempted to make a mad run for it.

"Arf!" Zwei stared at the girl accusingly.

"Oh, is that your dog?" Asked the thief.

"My dog!" Ruby spoke in a cutesy tone. "His name is Zwei."

"N-nice doggy." Emerald reached out to pet the canine.

"Grrrrrr." Zwei growled moving back while baring his teeth, making the girl reel back her hand.

"Weird, he only does that for people he doesn't like." Remarked Yang.

Ruby grabbed the dog and put him in her lap. "Did you see our fight?"

"Yeah, that was pretty good." Emerald nodded while trying to ignore the growling dog.

"We did pretty good." Yang rested her head in her hand.

"Ruby here did awesome." Spoke Blake. "I never I knew a person's arm could bend like that."

"It's not really supposed to." Ruby grinned.

Weiss walked back looking angry. "That pompous jerk!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Blake.

"My father!" Weiss replied. "He cut me off!"

"So that means I can't borrow your credit card when you sleep anymore?" Asked Ruby.

"Wait, you WHAT?!"

"Nothing."

"So any ideas on which two of you are going on to the next round?" Asked Emerald.

"Me and Yang!" Ruby waved.

And like that, Emerald's face went three times paler. 'Oh god!'

"What's wrong? You looked like you saw a ghost of a serial killer." Remarked Ruby.

"Uh, it's nothing." Emerald stood up. "Well I wish you two luck later on. I better get going, hey can I get mine to go?"

The man nodded before running in the back and coming back with a large to go box.

"Okay, I love you, Buh-bye."

Emerald paid the man and picked up the before she walked back over to Mercury and let out a deep breathe she had been holding. "It's the psycho and the brute."

"Ooh, guess that means when we go you'll want to hang out with your girlfriend?"

"If you make that joke again, I'll shoot you in the balls."

"Fine fine." He held up his hands as they turned and walked away. "You gonna eat all that?"

Ruby turned back and frowned. "Guys, I don't think our red eyed friend is really our friend."

"Yeah, Zwei doesn't growl at just anybody." Spoke Yang looking in the direction in which the girl left.

"We may have to report her to Ironwood. As much as I don't want to believe it, she might be trouble." the red hooded girl frowned.

Later, the team had returned to the coliseum to watch the next battle. Team JNPR entered through one tunnel as their opponents came out at the same time.

"Who are these guys again?" asked Nora.

"In this round Team JNPR will be facing off against Team BRNZ!"

"Oh." Nora blinked.

Soon the randomizer went off for a few seconds before stopping as the arena changed into half a forest with the other half being a mountain area.

"Don't do it." Oobleck said seeing Port about to make another joke. The teacher shut his mouth as Oobleck looked back at the field.

The buzzer went off and the battle began.

"Come on guys!" Cried Jaune with his sword raised.

The four members of team JNPR charge forward. Team BRNZ did the same, except the beanie wearing girl who turned and ran to the forest part. She jumped into the trees and aimed her rifle.

Brawnz Ni delivered a knee kick to Pyrrha's shield that made her skid back. Then swung his claws down which she parried with her Xiphos.

Roy launched his blades at Ren and Nora to split them up. But while they ducked the saws, both ran at him while sticking close. Nolan moved around, driving his cattle prod into Ren's side.

"Aaagghh!"

"REN!" Nora cried as said male shook from the shock before dropping to the ground.

"Huh, so that's what his voice sounds like." Ruby tilted her head.

Jaune and Pyrrha noticed, but their opponents didn't give them a chance to run over with May taking aim with her sniper.

"Damn!" Jaune looked around the trees.

Roy took the opportunity and launched his blades again aiming for the Leader.

"Look out!" Pyrrha pushed Brawnz off and ran over before raising her shield and blocking the blades.

"Thanks, P." Jaune breathed in relief.

"Ren wake up!" Nora cried out while Nolan raised his prod.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart." he smirked driving the prod on her back. The electricity surged through her, but she stayed standing.

" _Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!"_ Port announced.

Nolan directed his face to the announcer's box. "What?"

" _Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!"_

"What!" Nolan exclaimed. He pulled his weapon back and saw pink electricity go over Nora's body as she glared at him with enough anger to equal a mother panther protecting its young.

"PREPARE TO JOIN WITH YOUR ANCESTORS!" Nora swung her hammer and sent Nolan flying, crashing into some nearby rocks.

Jaune heard a rumbling and turned to see the clouds forming at the summit. "Nora get to the mountain top!"

"On it!" She rubbed Ren's head before bolting to the peak with a burst of speed.

"Pyrrha, distract the sniper." Jaune pointed to the forest with his sword.

"Right." Pyrrha held her spear and focused before spotting a glint in the foliage. With a powerful throw, the weapon soared past May's cheek making her flinch and lose balance. She fell down to the ground just as Nora reached the peak and held out her hammer.

Lightning struck the metal weapon sending electricity through its wielder. She glared down as Team BRNZ and jumped off the peak, reconfigured her weapon before firing off six grenades.

Each one exploded around the team, causing a heart-shaped formation of explosions to obscure the team.

The buzzer went off, sounded Team BRNZ's defeat.

" _And Team JNPR has taken this round ladies and gentlemen! Uh, could someone see if they're alright?"_

"Sweet." Smiled Jaune as he and Pyrrha shared a high-five while Nora rushed over to Ren.

"Come on Ren wake up!" She shook him. She was close to tears before hearing him groan and making her sigh in relief.

Back in the city, a large mass of crows gathered on the roof of the local bar, ironically named Crow Bar. The bartender backed into a corner as his sole patron cackled in his seat.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!?" The man cackled like a Hyena before chugging from his glass of ice water. His arms shot to his head and he let out a pained shout. "Woah! Brain freeze, that hurts!"

The bartender crouched down to hide as the man stood up and chuckled with a red cape around his shoulders.

" _In our next battle we have team NDGO of Vacuo." Port Announced as a picture of four girls appeared next to his head. "Team_ NDGO _of_ Shade _is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far! I'm of course talking about... Team_ SSSN _!"_

The camera cuts to the view of a few spectators in the stands holding up signs with each male's face decorated with hearts, the exception being a simple image of a certain set of abs.

" _Sun Wukong_ _and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the_ Mistral _Academy of_ Haven _, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along!"_

"Go get' em Neptune!" Weiss called.

Team SSSN walked out with Neptune overhearing the heiress and gave her a wink.

Weiss noticed and smiled with Ruby chuckling.

The two teams walked into the center of arena. "Hey, girls." Sun waved. "Sorry we gotta kick your butts and all, but look on the bright side, at least you weren't in Team ABRN's place."

Each girls shuddered while Ruby hmphed in her seat.

Nebula shook her head and gathered her senses. "Focus girls, they're just trying to psyche us out."

That's when the randomizers began as they watched with baited breath.

On NDGO's side the randomizers stopped on the ocean symbols.

"Cool, the ocean." Dew Gayl smiled

Neptune looked at the symbol in horror with a slight whimper which only heightened in pitch as the field into changed a bay like environment with a shipwreck like set.

"What wrong with Neptune?" Yang questioned. "He went all stiff."

"Sun mentioned this the other day. Turns out Neptune is afraid of the water."

"What?" Weiss looked to her teammate then back to the blue haired boy.

"Afraid...of...water." Ruby wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Mental note taken!"

On the opposite side, Team SSSN was given the desert environment.

"Sweet! Home field advantage!" Sun smirked before the field changed accordingly with an artificial sun so bright the spectators had to put on sunglasses.

"3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"

Neptune dashed back at a breakneck speed and scaled a large rock formation in record time.

"Looks like the little fish can't handle the water." Taunted Gwen.

"No! I'm just… taking the high ground!"

"Open fire!" Nebula called out. Her team charged at the males who did the same.

Sage takes a swing at Octavia who slide under the blade and heads for the desert.

Sun jumped up and spun his staff before aiming one end down at Dew. She raised her weapon to block and gave him a smirk before slapping him with the head of her spear and spun around behind him to make a break to the Sandy area.

"Get back here!" He called out before running after her.

Scarlett raised his cutlass as Gwen came at him. He saw her jump and twirl in the air before throwing three knives at him.

Scarlett moved out of the way and rushed to attack. But each time he took a swipe at her, she spun and dodged.

Octavia moved along the sand as if she were hovering over it while unleashing waves of fire. Sage tried to keep moving to avoid the flames.

Dew was having difficulties with Sun, she needed get more space between them.

"Quit running!"

She glanced to Sage and grinned. With his back turned, the green colored blonde rushed over swiping her weapon knocking him of his feet.

"Oof!" Grunted Sage from the unexpected move.

"You take take monkey boy, I got this one."

"Monkey boy?" Sun glared at the girl.

Octavia launched into the air, spinning to unleash her firey fury.

Sun started spinning his staff as the flame shot at him. "Neptune!"

Said male saw and changed his weapon into its rifle form before firing.

The redhead shot at the ground to kick up the sand around them. But a few shots made it through and nicked the girl.

With the artificial sun at his back, the monkey Faunus soared through the air landing a kick to her head, cracking her neck.

She went down with Dew waving her spear around the sand as several dust devils started forming. They came together to make a tornado before she directed it towards the males.

Sun grabbed onto a rock, but Sage was blown out of bounds. Scarlett got caught up and went flying through the air. Before being thrown out of the battlefield.

"This is not looking good." Sun remarked to himself.

"I can take him from here, go help Gwen with that other guy." Octavia smirked.

The girl nodded before running towards Scarlett's position.

"You just made a big mistake." Sun twirled his staff.

"Oh really?" Mocked Octavia.

The Faunus grinned before taunting.

Octavia foolishly charged before being struck repeatedly by Sun until her aura was all but depleted.

Neptune followed Nebula while keeping his distance from the water. He opened fire to try and stop her, but she was nearly out of his range.

The girl smiled and backed into the water where his weapon wouldn't reach. "Come on in, the waters perfect." she splashed as she giggled

"I'm good, I'll just stay here." He called out while gulping.

Dew watched as Gwen ran Scarlett up the mast of the shipwreck. She couldn't make another tornado without blowing them both away, she looked around and saw a coconut tree and the plan formed itself. She ran over and slammed on the tree knocking down two of the coconuts. "Gwen, move!" she threw one in the air then the other.

Gwen turned and flipped off the mast while Scarlett looked confused and looked the the girl in green as she batted the coconut with her spear. The first hit his head while the other slammed into his pelvic region.

The crowd winced and the males crossed their legs.

"Ooohhhh!" Scarlett squealed with crossed eyes as he wobbled and slid off the mast before crashing into the sand.

Dew hissed before she was joined by her teammates.

"What was that?" Nebula looked at Dew while pointing her crossbow to where Scarlett fell.

"That was a dirty move." Gwen put her hands on her hips.

"I was aiming for his stomach, I swear!" Dew defended.

"Scarlett! You alright!" Sun Called out.

"No!" the young man squeaked out in pain. "I think one popped!"

Neptune felt rage overpower his fear and reconfigured his weapon to trident form before closing his eyes and ran screaming to the water and drove the electrified weapon into the water.

The result was the current traveling towards the girls standing hip deep in the water with all of them getting electrocuted. With their aura levels depleted, team SSSN took the win.

Neptune opened his eyes, and seeing how close he was to the water made him go white before pulling out his weapon and backed away quickly.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Sun ran up to his teammate carrying Scarlett.

"Y-Yeah. I guess it was." Spoke Neptune.

"Wooh! Now that was a good bout too," the man at the bar knocked back the rest of his drink. "but I still prefer the one with girl in red." He slammed his palms on the counter causing the bartender to flinch. "What do you think barkeep?"

"Uh, well I think she might be a little….unhinged?"

The man bent backwards and cackles again. "I expected more from the Bloody Rose. Me and her have quite the history." He went quiet as he spotted an airship with elegant ribbons flying from its wings and sat upright with a serious look on his face. After placing the glass down, he slammed some money on the counter before turning and walking out of the bar. "Lets go gang. We have some business to take care of."

The Crows cawed and flew from their perch before following the man.


	26. Non-canon no 8

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The headmaster of Beacon stood at the landing area looking to the sky.

"Ozzy, we're here!" Ruby called out as she and her team as well as team JNPR walked up.

"Good. I wanted both teams here to help me greet who will be coming, as well as some extra muscle to help unload his equipment."

"So who's coming anyway?" Asked Jaune.

"Dr. Charles D. An old friend and college."

"The Charles D." Blake grinned.

"Who?" Asked Ruby with Nora scratching her head.

"Back when the White Fang sought out equality, Dr. Charles D. was one of the first to reach out to them." Blake said. "Some people call him a Faunus groupie because of how fascinated he gets around us- them! I meant them."

"So in short, he's a giant fanboy." Clarified Ruby.

"And it looks like he's right on time." Ozpin pointed his cane to the sky. An airship slowly moved down to the landing pad before a ramp unfolded and they saw a man slowly walking down.

"Ozpin! It's been too long." Smiled the man with a white lab coat and black pants as well as the backpack he had on. He looked to Blake and blinked before looking at the others. "And I see you brought some of your students to greet me, how thoughtful."

"Well I wanted them to meet a man of legend, and to help you with all your equipment."

"Ah! Perfect. I need the samples unloaded before the ship has to take off." Charles informed.

"Samples, of what?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh you'll see." the Doctor grinned. "Just grab the boxes from the ship and please be careful."

"You got it." Spoke Yang as they moved up to the ship to grab the boxes and machinery.

"Not you Miss." he grabbed Blake's shoulder. "I need your help inside."

"Oh, sure thing." She replied.

He lead her through the courtyard and smiled. "It's been a long time Blake, I honestly thought I'd never see you again."

"Well it's great to see you again Charles." Smiled Blake.

"My my, these long years have made you into quite the lovely young lady. Last we met you were still a little girl."

"Well this school has really turned my life upside down."

"I can't wait to show you and everyone else what I've been working on all these years. It's going to be a big step on human faunus relations, by the way where's Adam?"

Blake frowned and looked away. "Let's just say we have a LOT to catch up on."

"Oh…"

All the boxes were taken to Oobleck's classroom where the two doctors enjoyed a long chat and swapped theories.

"So is it true that the young lady in the red hood is the….Bloody Rose?"

"Indeed, her mental instability makes her a most dangerous opponent. And don't get me started on sadistic habit of severing her enemy's limbs."

"Ooh, intriguing. I feel when my stuff is all set up, my theory might make her even more dangerous than you might think."

"Hey doc, we got the last of the boxes." Yang called out."

"Thank you dear. I can get the rest set up by myself. But I might ask for all of your help after I do."

"No problem." Jaune nodded.

Dr. Charles slipped off his backpack and pulled out what most would think was a toy raygun. "Now then, tell me which animals are your favorites?"

"Oooh! I love cats and dogs! But I've always wanted to hug a hamster!" Cried Ruby with a smile. "The smallest adorable pet to hold and cuddle."

"I like Chinchillas," Weiss spoke. "They're small, cute, and they clean themselves."

"I kinda like kangaroos." Spoke Yang. "They keep their young close and can get away from danger with impressive kicking power.

"SLOTHS!" screamed Nora. "Small, furry, and the way they sleep in trees is AMAZING!"

Ren held his hands up like claws and tried baring his teeth.

"Ooh, a wolf!" Nora beamed. "Nice pick."

"Lion." Jaune and Pyrrha spoke together. "What?"

"You like lions too?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Yeah, I always thought they were kinda like badasses in how they look and the way they roar would make anyone think twice about pushing them around."

"I find their strength and speed quite remarkable."

"Why do you ask?" Asked Weiss.

"Just curiosity. Now run along and I will see you all in the amphitheater with the rest of the students."

The group nodded and walked off.

An assembly was announced and all students were to be present. The amphitheater slowly filled as Dr. Charles was making sure his equipment was all set properly.

"Hello children." Charles greeted. "I am here to present the first step in human Faunus relations."

Hearing that sentence alone made some of the students murmur in disdain while the others stayed silent and payed attention.

The Doctor turned to a table behind him and picked up the gun-like device. "This device will revolutionize the very foundation between Human and Faunus relations." He picked up a glass tube with a clear fluid and put it in a slot in the device. "Would Winchester please come to the stage?"

Cardin stood up and walked down to the stage with an expression of doubt on his face.

The doctor picked up another tube with a q-tip inside. "Please take the q-tip and brush it against the inside if your cheek."

"Why?"

"For your benefit as well as the demonstrations." Charles said simply.

Cardin sighed before taking the tube and took the q-tip out and brushed it against his cheek inside his mouth.

"Very good, now return it to the tube and put it on the table side so we can get started."

Cardin listened and set the container on the table's side.

"Now many may think that Faunus are animals just because they have animal extremities. So in order to understand…" The Scientists raised the device, pointing it at Cardin.

"Woah, what's that suppose to do?" Asked the team leader a little uneasy.

"Give you a better perspective." Charles pulled the trigger and fired a ray at team CRDL's leader.

Cardin stiffened up as the sensation consumed his body and he felt frozen on the spot from the beam.

His face started to burn liked fire and when the ray stopped he stumbled and reached to cover his face.

"How do you feel?"

He groaned and looked up, sporting a pig snout where his nose was.

Charles reached over and handed Cardin a hand mirror.

Instead of a cry of horror, the boy squealed.

The entirety of the amphitheater had looks of total shock. Some though snickered or had trouble hiding in their laughter.

"And now your sense of smell has increased to match that of a pig. And quite frankly from what I hear about how you treat the Faunus, it shows off the inner you nicely"

Cardin made a low growl before stamping back to his seat. "What are you looking at!" he growled to his team.

All three stayed silent with Ruby snickering.

"This process can be easily reversed thanks to the DNA sample Mr. Winchester was kind enough to provide." spoke the doctor who picked up the tube. "But maybe we can wait a little while first."

"Ooh! Can I be next?" Asked Ruby with eagerness.

"Of course Miss Rose, I have a DNA ready for you."

Ruby zipped down onto the stage bouncing on her feet. "Alright, I just swap out the animal DNA samples, now stand still."

Ruby smiled and tried to stay still as he took aim and fired the laser. "Ooh, tingly!"

The blast lasted one more second before Charles stopped. "There, how do you feel?"

"Like I need something to nibble on." She tilted. "And my nose twitches a little."

"Well hamsters do tend to do that."

"You guy should try this!" she turned to her team.

"I'm not sure." Spoke Yang.

"I'm happy just as I am." Weiss held up her hands.

"Maybe, but I'm a little hesitant." Spoke Blake.

"As long as I have DNA samples from each of you you'll be fine." the doctor assured.

The three girls shared a look before standing up and walking up to the stage.

"Don't worry Blake, my research shows the cat DNA won't have much effect. it will only look like you are affected." The doctor whispered to the Faunus.

Blake sent a slight nod as he adjusted the ray again.

"And now a cat, for Miss Belladonna." Charles raised the ray and fired the beam at Blake.

She blinked and feigned surprise as she pulled off her bow. She braced herself for any gasps of surprise, but it seemed like it worked as everyone thought it was the ray.

"Miss. Schnee?" the doctor held up the ray.

Weiss closed her eyes as the ray consumed her swapping her human ears with those of a Chinchilla. "Wow… this is… new."

"Yang, you're up." Spoke Charles aiming it at her.

With another blast, the blonde felt the muscles in her legs tighten before her ears stretched outwards.

"If anyone else would like to volunteer, come right up." Spoke Charles.

"Ooh, ooh, us!" Nora pointed to her team.

Ren clapped his hands and nodded.

One by one team JNPR had the ray used on them and their changes were remarkable. Jaune and Pyrrha gained tails similar to their hair color with retractable sharp claws, fangs and slitted eyes. Ren acquired sharp wolf teeth and canine nose, and Nora gained longer arms, sharp claws, and became slightly more sluggish.

Charles turned towards the flabbergasted students. "Now these nine students will go about their day to experience what life with animal abilities is like. As all faunus do. If all seems well, you're all more than welcome to experience it as well. But for now, you may resume your day as you were."

The students walked out of the amphitheater while the nine students marveled at the changes, well except for Blake.

"This is so cool." Spoke Jaune playing with his claw.

Yang hopped a few times, finding her control was a little off.

Nora yawned while cuddling Ren's arm while he looked at his claws. "I need a nap, and a manicure."

"I need something to nibble on, right now." Ruby darted her eyes around the school.

"I kinda like these." Smiled Weiss touching her white ears.

"Oh yeah, this is just what I've always wanted." Cardin's voided in sarcasm. "Who does that crazy old quack think he is doing this to me?"

"You be quiet!" Blake glared. "Dr. Charles D. Is a brilliant man who will help everyone."

"I think it's a big improvement Cardin." Remarked Ruby darting around. "Now you can know what a Faunus feels like. Now if you'll all excuse me, I need to find something to sink my teeth into."

"Just don't go biting into someone." Spoke Yang.

"Or my books." Blake added.

"Right, no nibbling on people or Blake's raunchy adult graphic novels."

"That's not true!" Blake cried out before shutting her mouth while everyone looked at her.

"Oh it be way true, my Favorite is Ninjas of Love. Now that's a story that really sets the mood, later."

Ruby zipped off with her Semblance while the girls turned towards a blushing Blake.

The teams split up and went about the day.

In fitness training, Yang was hopping around and was making progress in her control and center of balance. "Come on, who wants their butt handed to them?"

"We'll take you." Spoke Sky with the other two males of team CRDL, without their leader who had gone off on his own to get Charles to change him back.

"Great, I'll warm up with you chumps and be ready for some real fighters."

The guys didn't take kindly to that and ran at the girl.

Yang jumped and spun her legs to send the boys flying to the wall with even greater ease than usual. Each one hit the wall and landed on the ground with groans of pain.

"Come on, that wasn't even five seconds." she chuckled with a backflip.

Pyrrha and Jaune were in their usual training spot since they had a free period and tested their new bodies.

Jaune ducked under Pyrrha's spear and lunged forward with his sword. She rebounded it back with her shield and kicked him back, but he used the momentum and backflipped back on his feet with ease. "Okay, how cool is it having the reflexes of a cat."

"I'm amazed too. It feels like my body's strength and speed have doubled. Along with reflexes." Spoke Pyrrha. Said girl found herself looking over Jaune feeling her heart rate elevate.

Jaune himself took the brief break and looked over Pyrrha herself and found his tail swishing. "Hey, um, you wanna just...lay back and soak up some sun?"

"Sure. That sounds good right now." Smiled Pyrrha whose tail swished behind her as they put their weapons away.

Jaune laid on his back with his hands behind his head. Pyrrha took the spot on his right and set her hands on her stomach while they watched the clouds pass by the school. However, every so often they would inch towards the other until Pyrrha turned on her side and moved her arm over his chest, leaving the boy wishing he wasn't wearing a chest plate.

Nora had fallen asleep in class, which wasn't all that surprising, except she was clinging to Ren, and it was more difficult to wake her up, so the teacher gave up and let her sleep. Ren made sure to write down extra notes for both while smiling when she would kiss his cheek in her sleep.

After Ruby exposed Blake's secret, Weiss had snuck off to the dorm room and covertly read the book the younger girl had mentioned.

"Wow. She is one big closet pervert." the heiress's eyes were wide and her cheeks had a pink tinge as she continued to read. "Wow, whoever wrote this wanted to make it very graphic."

Soon she heard approaching footsteps and put the book back where she found it before jumping onto her bed and blocking her face with a magazine.

Blake opened the door and walked in and saw Weiss reading a magazine. "Aren't you gonna try out your new ability to really feel like a Faunus?"

"With ears like these, I could hear you coming without even trying." Weiss spoke while keeping her face covered.

"Yeah, giving you enough time to put my book back, right?"

"...Of course not, why would some one of my pedigree read such undignified literature?"

"Uh huh." Blake turned toward the spot. "You left it opened."

The blush spread, turning the girl's head red. "...No I didn't."

Later, Ruby sat in the cafeteria munching a cookie like the very rodent she had been partly turned into. Turns out her jaw moved faster, which allowed her to bite through the treat quicker before moving onto the next. "Mhhh, yummy."

But as she reached for another treat, her arm felt tingly. "Huh?" She looked at it and saw black fur slowly coming out and covering her skin. "Uh oh."

She got up and grabbed the plate before zipping out of there and to the dorm room. "Guys, I think something is…" she stopped when she saw the girls, but there were slight changes.

"We noticed." They chorused. Each girl had gained a tail based on their animals.

Yang's legs looked like they were reshaping and with fur on their arms.

Weiss was getting smaller and had white fur coming out over with her nose stretching out.

Blake's hands gained claws with her nose stretched out with whiskers beginning to sprout and the claws on her feet poked through her shoes.

"I think Charley's gizmo might need more work." Ruby quipped. After saying that, she felt the tingly feeling again and found herself shorter than before.

"If this keeps up, we'll be more animals than human." Yang pulled of her boots and socks. She groaned as her large tail thumped against the floor and saw her fingers start shrinking.

"We need to find Dr. Charles." Weiss held her outfit over her shrinking body.

"One of the professors might know where he is." Blake groaned and felt her body get smaller.

"Yeah, but we may want to wait into we go all animal or risk someone getting a gander at our goodies." Ruby remarked.

"I hate to say it, but she's right." Spoke Yang feeling her top get looser.

"Plus I wanna ride in Yang's pouch like a Joey." smiled Ruby who at this point was half her size while waving the sleeves.

"And we're back to crazy." Weiss rolled her eyes.

Blake let out a hiss and drop to all fours as the fur got thicker to the point she looked like an anthro cat in her clothes.

Moments later the dorm room door opened and a blonde pelted kangaroo hopped out and down the hall with a black cat hot on it's heels. Riding in its pouch was a white chinchilla with a black hamster that had red stripes and patches on it.

"This is better than a roller coaster at the fair!" the hamster squeaked. Then she turned to the chinchilla. "And look at you Weiss, you're so fluffy!"

"Ruby, this is so not the time." the kangaroo glared at the hamster with it's eyes turning red.

"How do you think I feel? I keep licking myself and coughing up those damn hairballs." Spoke the cat.

"At least your squeaky clean Blake."

"I just hope we get turned back to normal. I liked the ears, but being covered completely in this, rather clean, fur is not me." Spoke the chinchilla.

The other students moved out of the way as the animals faced through the halls. Including Cinder and her two flunkies.

"Hi Emerald!" Squeaked the hamster waving to the gobsmacked girl as the four animals passed them.

"Oooookkkaaaayyy." Mercury blinked. "That's something you don't see, or hear, every day."

"I think that was Ruby." spoke Cinder who was just as surprised to see the nutty girl apparently be a small hamster.

"Has the whole world gone crazy?" Emerald looked in the direction the animals went.

"No idea, but I know that tonight I'm getting drunk just to forget what I just saw." Spoke Mercury.

Yang hopped into the elevator and waited for Blake before hitting the button for Ozpin's office with her paw. The doors shut and it began to move.

"Okay, who wants to bet Ozpin is gonna freaked?" asked Ruby raising her little paw.

"You really think this is the best time to gamble?" Weiss glared.

"Well it wouldn't hurt considering who knows how much longer before our human intelligence goes poof."

The others paled at the realization until the doors opened again. Yang and Blake quickly exited and hurried to the office.

"Ah, the gang's all here." Ozpin said. "I see it's happened to you as well."

"Wait, don't me the same happened to… spoke Yang.

A loud roar made the girls jump and turn. There they saw a blonde furred lion walk over with a red furred one nuzzling beside him. There was also a black furred wolf with a pink streak and laying on its back asleep was an orange furred sloth.

"Admit it, I make this look good." Jaune remarked

"Well I think your girlfriend agrees." Spoke Weiss noticing him and Pyrrha nuzzle each other.

"I can't help it if he acquired a certain animal magnetism." Pyrrha replied.

"So, when we can expect the litter?" Asked Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang growled. "Doc, tell me you can fix us."

"Well I never expected the animal DNA to progress at a rate that it would actually change you this much, so it's hard to say. If I work fast enough before it gets too far, I might be able to have your human halves slowly reconstitute your bodies back to normal with the samples I had you all supply."

"Quick question, how are we still able to talk?"

"Well I mixed in Faunus DNA so that the human DNA could better reconfigure itself under the influence of the ray."

"Hey don't rush on our account doc." Jaune laid down with Pyrrha beside him.

"Uh, yes you need to rush. I don't want to take the chance of staying like this." Spoke Weiss.

"Alright, now just let me get some medical gowns for the reversal."

"Just make sure to hold off when you get everything set up. I'm gonna take a scrapbook load of cute pics of all of us, and that's final!" Declared Ruby. "...uh… could someone lend me a Scroll?"

"Just get us back to normal before she makes me play the piano." Pleaded Blake before letting out a meow.

After a few tweeks, and Ruby taking many pictures, the doctor was ready. He had them get in a line with Yang having to pry Nora off from around Ren's neck and set her down before they were ready.

"Does anyone feel like we're forgetting someone?" Spoke Pyrrha.

The elevator opened and team CRDL rushed in. "Cardin's a pig!"

"That's what." Spoke Weiss as the males lead a brown skinned pig in who didn't look happy.

"Alright young man, I think you suffered enough. Please move to the front of the line and I'll change you all back."

"Finally." Snorted Cardin walking to the front of the line.

"Everyone, sheild your eyes to preserve modesty.

Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren used their paws to shield their eyes their eyes while Yang turned her back with Ruby and Weiss laying low in her pouch.

They heard the sound of the ray being along with a flash.

"Success!"

"I'm back!" Cheered Cardin in joy.

"Yes, now please cover up." Ozpin states.

Cardin had the decency to cover his spot before taking a gown and covering himself.

One by one the others were changed back to human.

"Woah! Headrush!" Nora exclaimed.

"Hold up! I might never get an opportunity like this again, so I'm gonna give one last big roar for the road." The blonde took a deep breath.

*RRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR*

Pyrrha smiled while the others covered their ears before Jaune's roar died down and the ray was fired once more.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Jaune covered up.

"I think it was very good." Smiled Pyrrha.

"I'll have your belongings brought up so you can return to your room in a more dignified state." Ozpin informed.

"And later we can continue where we left off." Pyrrha winked to Jaune.

"Well at least something good came out of it." Smiled Ruby.

Later Blake was bidding Dr. Charles farewell. "Well it seems my research needs a bit more work. Although it was good to see an old friend again."

"Likewise. Maybe one day you'll get it just right and who knows, maybe all of us can be on really equal grounds if we all know what it's like to be part animal."

The two embraced each other in a hug before the doctor boarded the shop before it took off."

"Um, Blake?" Weiss walked up with her hands behind her back.

"Yes Weiss?"

"Do you think I could...borrow some books from you?" Weiss blushed as the words passed her lips.

"Oh?" Blake grinned. "I thought those kinds of books were unbecoming of you?"

"As long as my sister doesn't find out, I'm golden."

"Sure, I have more you can read, Pervert Queen."

"Hey!"

"Wait!" Ruby ran over with a Scroll. "Come back Doctor! Aw, I wanted more cute pictures."

"You were wanting him to come back and turn you back into a hamster?" Asked Blake.

"I wanted to see what I'd look like as a Neko." she turned and grinned at the girls. "Plus I wanted to get a cute pick of you two cuddling."

"No way!" Weiss exclaimed. "Having my genes spliced once is plenty for me."

"Awwww." Pouted Ruby _. 'Scratch cuddle furry Weiss off my checklist.'_


	27. Non-canon no 9

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 9

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Beacon training arena, Pyrrha had just finished her bout with Fox and holstered her weapon.

"Excellent work Miss Nikos." Spoke Glynda who was overseeing the match.

Pyrrha nodded and joined her team.

"Who would like to go next?" The professor looked around.

"I'll go." Spoke Ruby raising her hand.

"You sure sis? You've been a bit sluggish today." Yang spoke.

"Don't worry Yang, I got this." Smiled Ruby who stood up and slowly made her way to the arena. "I wanna fight…. Emerald."

Said girl tensed up hearing that, but Glynda nodded to her and she sighed before making her way to the arena.

"Hey, would someone mind turning down the heat?" Ruby tugged her collar and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"The heat isn't on." Spoke Glynda who noticed the sweat on the young girl's face and the fact she seemed a little red.

"Aw whatever, I'm still gonna mop the floor with you Emmy." Ruby whipped out Crescent Rose and held it in her shaking hands.

' _She's not her usual bouncy self.'_ Thought Emerald pulling out her own weapons.

"Ready…" Glynda raised her hand "Begin!"

Ruby started running at Emerald, but to everyone else, it was a light jog with the girl seemingly having difficulty carrying her weapon.

Emerald raised her own weapons to block her swing, finding it didn't have as much force as she expected.

Cinder sat beside Mercury with a grin on her face. "Looks like it's starting to take effect."

"So we just sit back and watch the fireworks, right?"

"Oh there won't be fireworks, just a slowly wilting rose."

Ruby stumbled back from a kick and panted as she saw her vision getting hazy. "Okay, now I'm gonna get serious!"

"Bring it." Gulped Emerald with her body relaxed and not even working up a sweat.

The young girl prepared to launch herself towards The green haired girl, but with her first step everything went dark and her body went numb. She fell to the arena floor, shocking everyone, including Emerald.

"Ruby!" Her team exclaimed. Yang jumped up from her seat and ran up and crouched down beside her sister with Glynda. "Ruby? Ruby!"

The professor put a hand on the girl's forehead and made a gasp. "She's burning up. We need to get her to the nurse."

"I'll carry her." Yang slowly picked Ruby up in her arms and followed Glynda out and to the nurse's office.

Later, all of team RWBYZ gathered around the bed where Ruby lay heavily breathing. The nurse kept wiping her forehead from sweat as she seemed to go in and out of consciousness.

"Is she going to be okay?" Blake asked.

"Right now I'm still checking her symptoms, but this seems like something out of the ordinary. It's warmer than a fever, but it's affecting her motor skills faster than any known fever or cold." The nurse turned to Yang. "Do you know how long or when this happened?"

"Well last night she fell asleep without so much as a fight, and hardly even touched her cookies. She normally eats before bed, but I just figured it was because she'd already eaten so much junk food. Getting her up this morning was a bit more of a hassle than normal, but she seemed fine."

"Xinotherim." Oobleck suddenly appeared behind the girls.

"Ah!" Weiss jumped. "Xino-what?"

"A virus found in Vacuo." the eductor spoke, "More commonly known as the Creeping Death."

"Creeping Death?" Spoke Yang in worry.

"A ghastly little bug contracted by soil getting into cuts and scrapes and spreads through exchange of bodily fluids. In decades past, all of Vacuo had been completely quarantined to prevent the virus from spreading until it eventually, supposedly went extinct. However by then it had claimed ⅘ of the population."

"Wait! You mean, Ruby could….die?" Asked Yang with horror in her eyes.

Oobleck took off his glasses and lowered his head "It's the most likely outcome."

"No…" Yang shook her head and looked at Ruby before walking up and grabbing the front of the doctor's uniform. "There has to be a cure, there just has to be!"

"Unfortunately there isn't, it's durability is rather remarkable. The only thing we can do is wait and pray her immune system can hold off the virus until it burns out."

"NO!" Yang shouted with her fists clenched. "We can't wait for something like this to just KILL MY SISTER!"

"I'm sorry, but medical science can do no more for her."

"NO! I don't believe that! Everything has a cure! This one has to be out there!" Yang yelled looking hysterical.

"The best medicine for her is rest, you know how resilient your own sister can be."

Yang looked at the floor and took deep breathes before walking over to her sister's bed.

Zwei whimpered and jumped up to the bed. He rubbed his nose against the back of Ruby's hand as a sign of some kind of comfort for his master.

"It's strange," Weiss rubbed her chin. "How could an extinct virus from Vacuo just pop back up here in Vale?"

"If it really went extinct it wouldn't show up, unless it somehow survived someplace to keep it alive after all these years."

"I did say it _supposedly_ went extinct." Oobleck pointed out. "Someone must have gotten it in Miss Rose's system."

"Wait," Yang turned to Oobleck. "Are you implying someone PURPOSELY did this to Ruby?"

"It would make sense." Blake replied. "Ruby does terrify a lot of people. Someone probably got paranoid and decided to take her out before they eventually ended up on the receiving end of her scythe."

"If someone in this school did it, I'll find them." Spoke Yang with her back to them as her hair looked like a blazing inferno with her muscles tensed up.

The door opened and Ozpin walked in looking rather worried along with General Ironwood.

"We heard about Miss Rose being ill." the prior spoke.

"I'm afraid it's worse than you might think, we may have to file this as a murder." Spoke Oobleck gesturing to the bed. "Someone has brought the Creeping Death virus to Vale and poisoned Miss Rose with it."

"The Creeping Death is here, in her?" James' eyes widened. "We need to quarantine this area and test everyone as a precaution to make sure it doesn't spread."

"It spreads through exchange of liquids. Vacuo was known to get its water from a dirty fountain, but yes, precaution would be wise." Oobleck moved his arm behind his back.

James pulled out his Scroll to alert his men while Penny entered the room with curiosity in her eyes.

"Is something wrong with Ruby?"

"All will be explained once the hazmat teams have run a full sweep of the school." the General informed. "We may also need to push back the festival until Beacon is rid of this threat."

"I'll need to inform the students of this, that way we can have them come for a checkup." Spoke Ozpin. "Miss Xiao Long, please attempt to contact your father….. Yang?"

Yang was brimming with anger to the point her veins looked visible and her hair looked like a true fire on her head. "Someone did this to my sister….. When I find out who it was… I'm going to crush them with my bare hands." she turned on her heels and kicked the door off its hinges as she left.

"Miss Xiao Long!" Ozpin raised his voice.

"I'll talk her down." Weiss rushed out.

"Do you need me for anything, or can I try to calm Yang down?" Asked Blake.

"Weiss may need some extra muscle, go help her."

Blake nodded before running out of the room and down the hall.

"You poisoned her?" Emerald asked Cinder.

"That's right." Nodded Cinder as the three of them were in their dorm room. "Adam was kind enough to supply it, and since Faunus are immune and don't even realize they might have it, finding the Creeping Death virus was relatively easy enough. He wanted Bloody Rose to suffer for butchering his brother and sister Faunus in Mountain Glenn. I had mercury slip it into her milk curtain last night at dinner when she wasn't looking.

"So all we have to do is sit back and watch the little psycho croak." Smiled Mercury.

"And you didn't tell me?" Emerald actually felt somewhat hurt.

"You were busy at the time and we wanted to surprise you." Chuckled Mercury.

"The chance she survives is slim and you can watch as her lifeless body is carted out." Cinder spoke.

"Now that's something to see." Grinned the green haired girl.

" _Attention all students."_ Ozpin spoke over the intercom. " _We are going into emergency lock down, Beacon is hereby quarantined until further notice. Please report to the Nurse for mandatory examination. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill."_

"Well, we best not be late." Smiled Cinder standing up and walking to the door.

All transports, coming and going were intercepted by Atlas and directed them as Ironwood instructed. The line to the office was so long many had to wait on the floor. Atlas medical teams hooked Ruby up to a heart monitor as she slept and put a special transparent oxygen mask over her nose and mouth in the event the started coughing or sneezing.

Ruby's bed was guarded by two Atlas soldiers to keep the students back as they had blood taken to be tested for any sign of the virus.

As Velvet sat down to have herself tested, she noticed Ruby's bed and her eyes widened.

"Don't worry about her right now, just hold out your arm." said the medical officer.

Velvet held her bare arm out and braced herself as the needle slid in and watched the vial fill up with her blood. "What's gonna happen, to Ruby I mean."

"Don't concern yourself with her, just sit still."

"Hey bozo," Coco walked up from the front of the line. "My teammate asked you a question, now either you answer or I beat my bag into your skull."

"The only thing you and the students need to worry about is cooperating. If not, you will be detained by the soldiers close by."

"Out of my way! MOVE!" a man with short blonde hair barged in looking around. "Where's my daughter?!"

"Hold it right there!" One of the soldiers held up his rifle. "You can't barge into this area without permission."

"I am Taiyang Xiao Long, and I am here to be with my daughter, now move or I'll move you."

Both soldiers kept their positions before Ironwood walked over after hearing the commotion. "At ease men."

The soldiers lowered their weapons and moved aside.

Taiyang walked up bumping into one of the soldiers and crouched next to Ruby's bed. Just seeing her labored breathing and weak form made Taiyang feel helpless and clenched his fists. "Ironwood… if you know who poisoned my daughter I want a name."

"Poison?" Coco and a few other students murmured.

"I heard from Yang about what she has, Creeping Death. If what she says is true, then I'm going to hunt down the ones who put in her and make them give me an antidote." He looked at the general.

"There is no Antidote." the medical officer spoke no longer seeing the point in keeping it a secret as he took the needle out of Velvet's. "Her only hope is that her body can hold out long enough, which is most unlikely given her physical stature."

"There has to be something to get rid of it for sure. Has anyone tried looking old info on it? Maybe it's a powder or some kind of fruit. Whatever it is tell me and I'll get it myself."

"If I were you Mr. Xiao Long, I would not get my hopes up, Next student."

Coco frowned before shoving her bag into Fox's hands and pulling her sleeve as she sat down.

The father frowned as Velvet walked back out the door while taking another look at Ruby's unconscious form.

"Sir, If it makes you feel any better I feel the same as you do." Velvet spoke.

"And who might you be?" Asked Taiyang turning to the girl.

"My name is Velvet, your daughters stood up for me when I was being bullied."

"Well they don't like anyone being picked on, so you can always find them willing to help someone who's being picked on." Taiyang smiled.

"If it helps, me and my team wish her the best of luck, and hope she pulls through." Team CFNV nodded in reply.

"Thank you." the man spoke to them.

Team CFNV finished their checkups and walked out with Coco punching the wall. "Damn it! Whoever did this is a real sicko."

"Yes. Whoever did this either a student or possibly one of the faculty." Spoke Yatsuhashi. "Ruby has proven to be a dangerous adversary, but she is still child."

Fox gave a nod.

"Come on guys, I need to vent." Coco muttered. She and her team walked down the hall while Velvet sending a prayer for Ruby.

Some time Taiyang dragged himself out into the hall. "First Raven leaves me, then Summer disappears, now I'm losing my little girl. Why am I being put through one painful loss after another?"

He leaned against the wall and felt close to cracking before rushing down the hall to try and get his mind together.

"Man, that's some heavy stuff about Ruby huh?" Russell spoke after he and the rest of his team were cleared. "Who knew something like this would happen, and to her of all people?"

"Seeing her in that bed like that, she looked so weak, and helpless." Dove leans against the wall. "I almost feel bad for the little squirt."

"I'm questioning if this is even happening. Any minute I'm expecting her to jump up and start scaring people again." Sky sat on the floor. "What about you Cardin?"

"...honestly, I don't know."

The rest of the team blinked in surprise at his remark.

Team JNPR looked at their friend from a distance and each one felt a pain their hearts.

"What sort of monster would do this?" questioned Pyrrha. If she were a weaker person she would have been sickened to the point of throwing up.

"No idea. I mean sure Ruby's scared tons of people since she got here, but she's still a girl who's trying to fit in." spoke Jaune. "I hate to be Yang and her dad right now."

"She's so young too. She had her whole life ahead of her." Nora teared up.

Ren hugged Nora and nodded.

Emerald was up next and glanced over at Ruby. She tried to keep herself from smiling as she sat down and let the doctor take a blood sample. The girl took a deep breath and gripped her sheets as her heart rate increased.

"Ruby!" JNPR wanted to rush to her side but the guards wouldn't allow it.

The line of students held their breath, unaware of what to expect.

' _Can't get out of this, little brat.'_ Thought the thief.

"Calm down," the medical officer spoke up. "It's just a minor spasm, she'll settle momentarily."

' _Hmm, wonder if Cinder would be mad if I caused a little ruckus.'_ Thought Emerald with a small grin before putting on a pocket face. "So, how long until she…. You know?"

"We won't know until the morning at that time we'll have a proper casket be made for her, unless by some small chance she pulls through."

"You sure? I've heard once it hits, there's barely any chance of survival."

"Yes, seems word spreads quickly, but there is a small chance she'll survive, though it's slim, it's still a possibility."

Emerald shrugged as she walked away. ' _Slim or not, I better make sure. I swear Bloody Rose, you won't live to see another sunrise.'_

The table next to Ruby's bed had roses of varying colors treats and even a few get well soon cards. The soldier's had been relieved of their task after all students were cleared, much to everyone's relief, and Penny was now sitting by the bed feeling somewhat useless. If she couldn't save her friend, how was she supposed to save the world?

She looked at Ruby's tired expression and reached over to hold her hand for comfort while Zwei whimpered beside her.

"Please get better Ruby." The Android sighed.

"Penny." the General walked up to her with Taiyang. "It's time to go."

Penny didn't want to leave and wanted to be here for her friend, but knew at the moment, she couldn't do anything. "If only I could do more for her."

"Right now it's up to her." Spoke Ironwood with a hand on her shoulder and guided her out the door.

Taiyang looked down at Zwei and rubbed his head. "Come on little buddy." the man picked up the Corgi. Zwei whimpered and looked at Ruby as Taiyang followed his example before turning and leaving the office.

"Take this as a learning experience." Ironwood said to Penny "This sort of thing is what you were built to prevent, keeping people from hurting each other, or worse."

Penny nodded while looking at Ruby as she was lead through the hall.

Later, with a bit more difficulty for some, all students had gone to sleep, all but one.

Emerald cat walked out of her room humming a tune after reprogramming the cameras in the hall to play feeds from previous days with her scroll. She carefully made her way to the door of the nurse's office and opened to find the sick girl in bed. She crept over and pulled out a knife she asked Cinder to make. ' _Using my own weapons to slit her throat would be too easy to trace back to me. Now let's get this over with.'_ She smiled raised up the blade and got ready to strike until a groan from the girl made the thief pull away and quickly activate her Semblance as Ruby opened her eyes.

"Yang?"

"Hey Ruby, h-how you feelin'?" Spoke Emerald, but to Ruby it was her own sister.

"Sleepy. And hungry, but mostly sleepy." Ruby replied through the mark over her mouth.

"Well maybe you should get back to sleep." Suggested Emerald hiding the knife behind her back.

"...Am I really gonna die?" Ruby asked.

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't worry about it." Reassured Emerald.

"I heard the doctors Yang, I woke up earlier and heard everything, I just pretended to still be asleep until I really did go back to sleep." Revealed Ruby.

' _Damn it!'_

"Do me a favor, if I do die, say goodbye to everyone for me. Blake, Weiss, JNPR, CFNV, CRDL too, the teachers, dad, uncle, Zwei, Penny, Mercury, Cinder, and Emerald of course."

' _Me?'_ Thought the befuddled thief. "I thought you two weren't that close?"

"We aren't… But I would have liked to be. If not in this life, maybe in another we can be friends. Yeah, good friends. Tell her I'll be waiting on the other side to welcome her with open arms."

"I… I'll do that, you just try and get as much sleep as you can." Spoke Emerald who faltered a little.

"Okay, good night Yang, and good bye." Ruby closed her eyes, falling into sleep with a smile.

Emerald dropped her Semblance and looked to the girl for a moment before slowly bringing up the knife again.

' _Alright, just drive this into her neck, and the world will be rid of one more psycho.'_ Emerald thought ordering her arm to move, but it would not obey. Soon it began to shake and her grip on it became tighter. ' _Come on! You've done this to others without batting an eye! Don't let her get to you.'_

If not in this life, maybe in another we can be friends. Yeah, good friends.

Emerald gritted her teeth, as her eyes welled up and her hands moved to her head. ' _I...I can't do it!'_

She turned and huffed wiping her eyes before looking at Ruby's sleeping face one more time and looked at the dagger. Footsteps caused her to flinch and move to the shadows.

Yang had cooled down after taking a huge chunk out of the Grimm population throughout the day. She moved a chair to her sister's bed and sat down in with her hands in her lap.

She saw her sister still sleeping and reached out and held her hand. Her lips trembling and her fist clenching. ' _It's not fair. It's just not fair. Why her? Why not me?'_ her breath hitched and she began to break down. ' _Not again! I can't lost you Ruby! NOT AGAIN!'_

As the blonde laid her head on her sister's bed, the red eyed girl moved and ran for her room.

' _How can I tell Cinder I didn't do it, that I couldn't do it? Oh! I'll just say Yang came in and it won't be a lie, that'll work.'_ Emerald thought as she felt tears run down her face. ' _Quit crying! If Cinder sees she'll get suspicious!'_

The sun rose and shined on a sleeping Yang, her breathing calm and steady. Then a finger tapped the side of her head.

"Not right now Nora, let me sleep."

The reply was a few more taps.

"Nora, stop it." groaned Yang nuzzled into her arms.

This time she got a few rapid taps to the forehead.

"Nora! I swear, if you keep tapping me…"

"Morning Yang." Ruby smiled batting her eyelashes

"Ruby…" Yang's mouth hung open which made Ruby giggle.

"You look so ridiculous right now." the younger brunette remarked. Her sister's hair looked frazzled and looked close to where she could make it look like a perm.

"RUBY!" Yang pulled her sister out of bed and spun her around as she hugged her baby sister in her arms. The sisters laughed happily and felt everything was right in the world.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Smiled Yang looking at Ruby. "I...I thought I was gonna lose you."

"You know, I'd be a little insulted if I hadn't talked to mom, she says hi by the way and that she's very proud of you."

"Wait, mom?" Spoke Yang who looked confused and slightly hopeful.

"Yeah Summer, she wanted me to follow her, but I wouldn't go that easy."

Yang looked both shocked and relief and shook her head before wiping a tear from her eye. "Come on sis, let's go give everyone the good news."

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" Ruby batted her eyelashes.

"Of course." Yang laughed before crouching down.

"Yippie!" Ruby clung to her sister's back before the blonde ran into the halls.

"Everyone, Ruby's okay!" Yang called out.

"Hello my people!" Ruby waved to passing students. "I gambled with the Reaper and whooped his boney butt!"

Glynda walked out of her office when the duo went by.

"Hiya Glynda!" Ruby waved back at her.

The usually serious teacher smiled and waved back. ' _Thank god she's alright.'_

Cardin was putting his things in his locker when Yang came by with Ruby smacking his head. "Tag you're it Cardin!"

"Ow!" He looked up and was stunned to see Ruby back to her regular self. "Is that girl immortal or something?"

Nora and Ren were looking at the ground before hearing footsteps and turned to see Yang carrying Ruby on her back.

"Up top love birds!" Ruby reached out to them. Both raised their hands and hi-fived Ruby as they went past them.

Jaune and Pyrrha were nearly bulldozed over as Yang slipped between them.

"Hey Pyrrha, Jaune knock you up yet?" Ruby snickered.

"N-No!" Pyrrha cried out with a blush, but couldn't help her smile seeing Ruby alright.

"Glad to see you're alright." Spoke Jaune.

"Yes you heard correctly," Ironwood spoke into his scroll with Penny walking behind him. "a casket delivered to beacon for the body of a fifteen year old girl."

"Which girl is it for?" Ruby's voice made the man turn. "Hello!" Ruby waved on her sister's back.

"Ruby!" Cried out Penny in joy. "You're alright!"

"You bet your cute face I am." Grinned Ruby.

"Uh, cancel that." The general hung up and looked in astonishment. "You made it through."

"Yep, now onward Yang."

"You got it sis." Grinned Yang before running away from the general and female robot.

"Team CFNV dead ahead!" Smiled Ruby spotting the other team. "Hey Velvet, snapshot!"

The Faunus turned and was stunned to see Ruby before whipping her camera out and taking a photo.

"Thank you, and send me a copy!"

"Damn," Coco grinned ear to ear. "That girl is definitely something else."

"It seems fate was kind to her." Smiled Yatsuhashi.

Ozpin got a call from Glynda and waited in the hall.

"Ozzy!"

He turned and smiled at seeing Ruby's smiling face. "Is there no fight the Bloody Rose can't be bested?" Ozpin jokes.

"Please! Like some germ is gonna keep me down!" Boasted Ruby.

"So you were unable to ensure her demise?" Cinder questioned Emerald.

"No, I'm sorry. I was about to, but her sister walked in before I could do the job and stayed by her side."

"So what?" Mercury grinned. "No way a little girl can survive a virus that powerful. If she lives, I'll eat my underwear."

"Hi guys!" Called Ruby as Yang ran past them.

They blinked before Cinder looked to Mercury. "Do you want mustard or ketchup?

Mercury was stunned and couldn't form a sentence or excuse to get out.

Yang slowed down in front of their dorm as her stamina started to wane. "Okay…. I'm done."

"Awww." pouted Ruby. "Well at least we stopped at our room." Ruby smiled and threw open the door. "Honey I'm home!"

"Ruby!" her two other teammates sprung up and Zwei shot over to his master and knocked her down.

"Ahahahaha! It's good to see you too Zwei!" Smiled Ruby as her Corgi licked her face without restraint.

"You continue to amaze me." Weiss helped her up. "But now I can safely say that you are immortal somehow."

"I honestly didn't think we would make it much farther with Weiss leading us." Blake quipped.

"Oh shut it. Besides, even if I did lead us, it'd never be the same again."

"Hey Yang, about last night," Ruby turned and hugged her sister. "thanks for promising to say goodbye everyone for me if I went belly up."

"Ruby, what are you talking about?" Yang asked. "You were fast asleep when I got to the nurse's office

"But I remember seeing you and told you who to say goodbye to. Or was I dreaming as well, it doesn't matter now any way I'll tell you about it later."

"Yeah, instead this calls for a celebration." Spoke Weiss.

The team laughed as Emerald stood outside the door.

She looked at the hand that held the dagger and sighed. "Next time."


	28. Chapter 19 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 19

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene flashes to a blue background with white particles gathering into the united tournament symbol of the four kingdoms as it revolves to the left of Oobleck, back in the announcer's box.

"And so the first day of the tournament draws to a close." said Oobleck sitting in the announcer's box as the cameras filmed him and Port. "And we're coming back after the last fight, which included Team NDGO from Vacuo losing at the hands of Team SSSN from Mistral."

"Quite the shocking ending of I do say so myself."

"I'm not even going to comment on that." Remarked Oobleck.

"I almost feel sorry for those girls in NDGO." Blake spoke.

"Be careful, they might have stolen Sun." teased Weiss before seeing a disgustingly familiar ship approach. She stopped and scowled at it. "You have GOT to be kidding!" she makes a mad dash through the halls leaving a very confused cat Faunus.

"That was weird." Remarked Blake. "Better call the others."

Weiss went through the courtyard full of students and rushed to the landing ship. There the ship docked and the ramp opened with a familiar face walking out with a few Atlesian soldiers. Following close behind was a woman with white hair and blue eyes, dressed in an Atlas military uniform with a sword at her hip.

"Ugh, you." Weiss sneers.

"Is that anyway to speak to your sister Weiss?"

"What do you want Winter?"

"I came here on classified business, by order of the general." Replied her sister.

"As long as you're far away from me, I could care less if you jumped into the ocean."

Winter looked hurt at that. "Weiss, I didn't want to start something with you. Why can't you just tolerate me for this moment?"

"Like you ever cared."

"I've always cared." Frowned Winter walking down the ramp with the soldiers close behind. "Which is why I came to tell you that father is not please you came to Beacon instead of staying in Atlas."

"And what? Are you going to drag me back there just cause I didn't listen to him?" Scowled Weiss.

"Honestly, after seeing your fight in the tournament, I'm more concerned for your well being."

"Yes, worry about the little sister who's not a natural born prodigy like her sister." Weiss scoffed with her arms crossed.

"That's not it, it's that leader of your team they call Bloody Rose, she's... not well and am I wrong, or does she have a necklace with a large Flame Dust crystal."

"Gee, really? I didn't notice until the first day meeting her." Came Weiss' sarcastic remark. "And yes, she does. Don't try to talk her out of getting rid of it, she doesn't take it off."

Winter sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Look, let's discuss this in your quarters, away from from prying eyes."

"Fine." Weiss relented.

The sister walked along the courtyard, one crow after another swoops overhead, some even landing on the lamp posts. A lot of the students found it unsettling.

After Winter takes notice, she puts an arm in front of her sister. "Qrow."

"Uh yeah, they're Crows, big deal." Weiss shrugged.

"No, I mean-." she replied before seeing one of the robot soldier's heads land in front of them.

They turned and saw a man with dark hair and red eyes hold up the rest of the Android.

"Hello Ice Queen." the man smirked.

"Would people stop calling me that!" Yelled Weiss with a growl as she stormed back to him.

"Weiss! Get back here!"

"No! I have had it with everyone calling me-"

She was cut off when he her grabbed by the head, bending it backwards and looking at her with wide eyes and a creepy grin. "I wasn't talking to you, Princess."

The heiress got a chill up her spine as she looked into his eyes.

"Release her Qrow!" Winter shouted reaching for her sword.

He glanced at the woman then back to Weiss before pulling his hands back and held them up defensively.

Weiss stepped back and gulped as the cold feeling stayed. ' _Those eyes….they were just like Ruby's when she lost it.'_ the younger sister ran away to Winter's side. "Who is that?"

"Qrow's the name, and pissing your sister off is my game." Qrow bowed before chuckling. "So winter, how's old General Morningwood doing."

"It's General _Ironwood_." Glared Winter.

"Well personally I find him to be kind of a di-"

"Silence boob," Winter was fuming "I will not stand here and let you insult the general."

"Then sit down." Qrow laughed. "I came here after seeing your gaudy ship, boy is this my lucky day. Now you can give me that apology you owe me."

"Apology?" Weiss looked at her sister. "Winter, what did you do?"

"Stay out of this Weiss." Winter said sternly.

"Yeah Weiss, listen to big sister. She'll protect you, just like the the rest of the sellouts in the Atlesian military are gonna protect all of us." Qrow sneered. "Now, about that that apology?"

"I will not bend to a commoner's ridiculous demands." she pulled out her sword. "Especially yours."

"Oh? So it's come to this eh?" Qrow reached back and unfolded his large sword. "Then let's dance, daddy's girl."

Winter grit her teeth and charged at Qrow. She raised her sword and brought it down with Qrow parrying it.

The two traded blows while Qrow smiled. "Hey Weiss, I noticed some mistakes in your form during your last fight."

"Well-." The girl tried to think of a reply.

Qrow blocked and was locked in a battle of strength "Your family would probably be scolding you, but in my opinion you did good kid."

"Weiss don't listen to him! Father would be happy at how well you did!"

"Ah, but would he praise her as much as you if you messed up? Or would he just brush your mistake as bad luck while giving her a long and tedious lecture?"

"Shut your mouth!" Winter screamed in fury.

The rest of team RWBYZ heard the commotion and moved through the gathered crowd to Weiss. They looked up and saw a woman similar to Weiss, with Ruby and Yang's eyes widening at the other person.

"QROW!" The younger sister snarled.

Qrow noticed the voice in the crowd and scowled before pushing Winter back and faced the girl. "Bloody Rose."

Ruby scowled at the man and handed Zwei to Weiss. "Hold my dog." she spoke darkly as her eyes stayed focused on the man.

Weiss looked confused as the students watched her walk towards Qrow, both sporting scowls. Ruby pulled out her weapon and unfolded her scythe.

The mechanisms in Qrow's sword clicked and turned and it too became a scythe.

"Uh, shouldn't we stop her?" Blake asked Yang.

"It's been way too long, Bloody Rose." growled Qrow.

"Trust me, it's not as bad as you think." Replied the sister.

"And how long has it been since you stopped drinking?"

"I totally sober." he replied.

Their glares hardened before they raised their scythes, but no one could have predicted what would happen next.

They both tossed their weapons aside and smiled.

"RUBY!" Qrow spread his arms out and smiled.

"UNCLE!" Ruby squealed throw her arms up in the air.

"UNCLE?" Weiss and Winter both paled.

Qrow spun on his toes and landed a powerful kick to her side, that sent her flying.

Everyone was stunned, except for Yang before Ruby landed on the ground.

"Qrow!" Winter looked at him, appalled by his treatment of his own family. "What is the matter with you?!"

"What? I was just saying hi."

She was about to speak again before Ruby started laughing heartily and sat up with a maniacal grin.

"My turn! My turn!" Qrow bounced waving his arms excitedly.

Ruby grinned as she sprung to her feet and shot over with her Semblance and cupped her hands together before swinging them up and slamming them against Qrow's gut with the momentum behind it. The older man bounced along the courtyard, landing ten feet away and laughing at the top of his lungs.

"Yang, should we be taking cover?" Blake asked, creeped out by how this was basically two Ruby's.

"Nah, they're just happy to see each other." the blonde sighed with a smile.

"Nice one Ruby," Qrow dusted himself off. "I expected no less from my number one pupil."

"Thank you uncle!" She beamed. "Did you see my fight in the tournament?"

"Hell yeah, thanks to you I won a bet and left three guy wearing nothing but barrels. Even scored a solid silver pocket watch." Qrow reached around and produced said time piece.

"Wow! I tried winning a pair of panties, but the bet wasn't official."

"Gambling is illegal Qrow." Winter raised her Sword to the man. "By the authority of the Atlas Military, I am placing you under arrest."

Qrow and Ruby looked to one another before laughing at the the Specialist's words.

"What's so funny?"

"Might wanna check your law and order handbook," Qrow chuckled. "The law forbids gambling for Currency. Nothing in the law says we can't wager with our personal belongings."

"So we haven't broken any gambling rules!" Laughed Ruby.

Winter blinked before quickly reaching for a small book and skimming through it. "Damn it! I hate when you do that!"

"Here you go Ruby." Qrow handed her the pocket watch. "You won it, so you keep it."

"Thanks uncle!" She beamed holding the watch.

"Hey Gang," he called to the crows. "Come over and say hello."

All the crows flew down and surrounded Ruby with a few landing on her head and shoulders.

"Aw, I missed you guys too." she looked to the bird on her head, reaching up to rub its head.

"You too Ice Queen, Come over and meet my niece."

"I already know enough about her." Frowned Winter. "Especially about all the members of the white fang she's killed."

"Oh so suddenly it's fine if the military kills, but if a huntress is training kills members of a radical terrorist group does it, suddenly they bitch about it." Spoke Ruby waving her hand.

"Yeah, I heard about that too." Qrow looked to her. "Nicely done kid." he pat her on the back.

"And you need to get your facts straight. They're more properly called the Blood Fang. If they draw innocent blood, there's nothing White about them."

Blake stiffened and looked around at all the confused people.

"If they were really about equality, they would stick with peaceful protests. So don't go disgracing their noble goals for that group of hypocrites. The Faunus who want real peace and equality with humans hold true compassion in them. So saying that group by the name of those with hope, is nothing short of insulting."

"That's my girl!" Qrow smiled put her in a headlock. "Don't be afraid to stand up to those who believe they're better than you when they're really not."

"Yeah, people like that can kiss our ass!"

"Those who deserve respect are those who don't give a damn about restrictions, you gotta go all out!"

"Beyond the limit!" Ruby cheered as she threw her fists in the air.

' _Sheesh, if they didn't scare everybody here, I swear they could be motivational speakers.'_ Thought Yang with a chuckle.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Winter slapped her hand over her face. "Don't tell me you filled her head with that garbage?"

Ruby frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Is it just me, or are you flatter than Weiss?"

"Oooh snap!" Qrow chuckled.

Ruby grinned seeing Winter fume, but looked at the crows and felt something was off.

"Look Winter, I inspire my darling niece to push herself because I know she can go beyond the limit." with one hand he grabbed the girl by the head and lifted her off her feet. "She may not be my daughter, but this girl right here is my pride and joy. I changed her from a wild wrecking ball into an unstoppable Grimm hunting war machine."

"Oh stop you making me blush." Ruby smiled putting her hands on her cheeks.

"And that has made her just as much of a danger to innocent people, like you."

"Hey Uncle Qrow, where's Tweety?" Ruby asked figuring out which crow was missing.

Qrow's smile faded before clearing his throat and dropping Ruby to her feet. He knew this moment would come, but with all the time that passed it didn't make it any easier.

"Tweety is…. no longer with us." Qrow lowered his head along with the birds from which he gets his name.

"W-What?" Ruby looked shocked. "What happened?"

"I was on a mission a few weeks back. My flock and I decided to stop for a short rest. That is until an Atlas soldier came by and poor Tweety decided to say hello. Next thing any of us knew….. he was cut in half."

Ruby gasped in horror before clenching her fists.

"He died because that soldier was startled by him and swipe instead of blocked." Qrow's voice dropped with venom.

"He was so young! He loved eating crackers!"

"That very soldier stands before us now, Winter Schnee!" Qrow declared glaring at the woman.

The woman hardened her gaze as she kept her stance. "Perhaps you should have kept your birds away while I was on a mission."

"And yet I have received no apology in return for your sin."

"It was just a bird."

"Just a bird…" Ruby Growled. "Just a bird!"

"Okay now be ready to intervene." Spoke Yang.

"Each and everyone one these birds have names and personalities that make them different! Taking one life and calling Tweety just a bird is saying he is no better than a blind animal with no sense of right or wrong. Well guess what? You're dead wrong, emphasis on dead!" the hooded girl was about to attack when her uncle grabbed her hood

"Easy Ruby! Raising your hand against her will land you in big trouble. But trust me, I'm just barely holding myself back." Qrow locked his eyes on Winter. "Dealing with dogs of Atlas with violence is like trying to prevent an avalanche by screaming at the rocks not to fall. Getting her to swallow her bloated pride, for once, is a much more devastating blow."

Ruby tried relaxing while glaring at the woman. "No wonder Weiss hates you so much, no one can love someone that lacks love themselves."

"That's where you're wrong. Bloody Rose." scowled Winter.

"Oh really." Ruby grinned. "Then why is Weiss scowling at you?"

Winter glanced over to her sister in the crowd.

The younger Schnee was scowling, but once her sister looked to her she turned her head. "I can't even look at you right now."

Those words hit deep in Winter who turned back to Qrow and Ruby and lowered her sword with reluctance.

The two smiled before Qrow pat his nieces back as he moved away. "As much fun as it to see Ice Queen get knocked off her high horse, I gotta have a chat with Ozpin." the man raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The crows flew up as Qrow walked past Winter and the crowd. "Okay, I love you buh-bye!"

The crows circled around him and he was completely enveloped by a mass of black feathers. When the birds scattered, Qrow was gone.

Blake was stunned while Yang chuckled at her expression.

"My uncle's disappearing act get you wet Ninja Girl?"

Blake turned to Yang with a glare with Yang laughing.

Ruby watched as the crows flew to the tower as Weiss moved next to her. "So, what do you think of him?"

"Well I know who to thank for teaching you that ridiculous farewell."

"Ridiculous? I'll have you know that is a patent catchphrase, so don't go using it unless we say so."

Weiss rolled her eyes and handed Zwei to her. "If it helps at all, I'm sorry for what my sister did."

"Well if you had to deal with her for years, I should be saying sorry to you." Ruby replied. "Come on let's get out of here, I'll share some of my cookies with you."

Weiss stared at her with wide eyes. "Who are you, and what have you done with Ruby?"

The girl laughed and punched the Heiress in the arm. "Come on, Ice Princess." the silver eyed brunette walked away.

Winter stood watching the two leave in disbelief. She frowned and sent a small glare at the back of Ruby's head before sheathing her sword.

The scene shifts to Ozpin's office late at night. Ironwood was waiting with his arms crossed while Qrow was leaning against the wall smirking. Suddenly, a fuming Winter, accompanied by Goodwitch and Ozpin, arrived in the elevator.

"Great the gang's all here." Qrow pushed himself off the wall.

"Qrow, what were you thinking?" Asked Ironwood with a serious expression.

"Take a chill pill before you bust an artery, Jimmy." Qrow put his hands behind his head.

"You really shouldn't try and stir up trouble between us." Spoke Ozpin walking over and taking a seat at his desk.

"I got no problems with you Ozpin, just G.I. Dimwit and Sgt. Slasher over here." Qrow pointed to James and Winter. "Especially when one likes slicing my birds."

"Schnee, explain?" Ironwood turned to the specialist.

"During a reconnaissance, I might have struck one of the crows he surrounds himself with."

"Poor Tweety never saw it coming, he was one of Ruby's favorites too." Qrow reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and numerous pictures unfolded from it reaching down to the floor. "That one's him."

"It was a bird." Frowned Winter.

"And your sister is just a girl." Qrow countered.

"If you even think of laying a finger on her-" She growled reaching for her weapon.

"Enough!" Ozpin stood and glared at the two. "Qrow, you have been out of contact for weeks."

"You can't just go dark like that." Ironwood spoke. "If you were one of my men-"

"I would have blown your brains out." Qrow finished cleaning out his ears with his pinkie. "Seriously Jimmy, I could sell your quotes to a movie director and make a shit load of money. As for why I didn't contact you, well you didn't have the courtesy to call me so I didn't call. Communication is a two way stream."

"They had reason to assume you had been compromised." Spoke Winter. ' _Wouldn't be too hard for you.'_

"Please just don't talk right now, the adults are talking." Qrow spoke with a grin.

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on the ship." Spoke Ironwood.

"No, nononoooooo. She still owes me for Tweety so she stays." Qrow saw James about to talk. "And I don't care if she knows about the connection between the thief and Autumn, if I don't compensation, I continue where we left off."

"Qrow, drink your whiskey and calm down." Ozpin said.

"I ain't calming down unless I see Glynda do a striptease."

That remark got him slammed in the wall.

"Okay... never mind. But just so you know, I'll be staying here at Beacon to keep an eye on things. My nieces are here and so is the enemy." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask before taking the top off and starting drinking from it.

"Enemy?" Winter questioned.

"Trust me ice queen, you don't wanna know." Qrow remarks.

Winter hardens her gaze. "Well if you're staying then so am I if only to keep _you_ away from Weiss."

"Trust me, I prefer older girls. But if you're sticking around, I'll need to make sure to keep track on my birds."

Winter growled as she left the room.

"Hey, what about that apology? Aw whatever. As I was saying, the thief is definitely looking for info on Autumn."

"She's alright Qrow." Glynda remarked.

"Yeah, but the fact someone knows she's here means something big is coming this way and Jimmy isn't really helping keep it discrete. I mean really, you got enough ships out there with enough firepower to level this school. Didn't you think for a moment that it would freak people out 'What's with all the ships?' 'Is Atlas invading Vale?' 'What are they so heavily armed for?' you're only causing a panic you're trying to prevent."

"I'm just trying to keep my forces nearby if something does happen."

"Man, could you be anymore of a clueless soldier? Wait, don't answer that, I already know."

"Focus Qrow." spoke Ozpin.

"Right, but first, I want the recordings."

Ozpin tapped at his keyboard before handing a flash drive to Qrow.

"What is that?" asked Ironwood.

"Oh, just moments of my dear niece at her best, making her dear old uncle proud." Qrow giggled.

"Ozpin has everything around the school more wired than a Christmas tree. Heck, maybe he even has some footage of Glynda getting undressed."

Again Qrow was sent into the wall.

"Got it….more whiskey." Qrow took a bigger swig from his flask.

After their talk, Qrow took the elevator and as he walked out, he bumped into a young man with grey hair. With the alcohol affecting his sight, it was a bit hard to make out a face. "Sorry kid, my bad."

"No problem." replied the boy who was in fact Mercury Black. He stepped away and ran as fast as he could back to his team's room. "We got a problem."

"What is it?" Asked Cinder.

"That guy who stopped us during the Autumn mission, he's here."

"You're kidding." Spoke Emerald in surprise.

"Nuh uh, it was definitely him."

"Damn it." Hissed the thief. "Now I remember why Ruby seemed familiar, she acts just like him, both are crazy."

"I think that guy is a little bit more loose than Ruby."

"Did he see you?" Cinder asked. "If so, then he could probably ID each of us."

"No. I think he was drunk from the way he smelled and thought I was someone else. So I think we're good."

"This could be more difficult now, go back to your rooms I've reprogrammed the randomizer to put you against team CFNV tomorrow."

"Yes Cinder." Bowed Emerald before they left her alone. She let out a sigh and laid on her bed.

"First we have that annoying brat, and now we have this guy to deal with again. I wonder, could those two know each other."


	29. Non-canon no 10

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the the Emerald forest, Glynda took the students to the ancient ruins for a history lesson since Oobleck was feeling under the weather.

"Hey guys, remember this place?" Ruby grinned to her team. "This is where we met that Deathstalker and Nevermore and had the most epic battle in history!"

"That last part seems a bit of a stretch, but it was pretty epic." Blake nudged her leader.

"Just don't go asking Weiss to send you up the wall again." Spoke Yang.

"Pay attention girls." Glynda spoke sternly. "This place has more history than you think. For example, it was used as a base of operation for an evil group that once plotted to take over the kingdom and enslave the people."

"Damn, now that's not cool." Spoke Coco.

"No it wasn't, they took many people prisoner for there own selfish ambitions and, during the battle that was waged here, used them as human shields to keep Vale's army from attacking."

"Brutal." Remarked Jaune.

"The enemy forces used cruel and draconic methods were... dark, yet effective. Their only weakness was their pride and arrogance. Because of thi,s the Grimm struck them down and while both threats were, occupied Vale had time to regroup and build up its defenses. However, many innocent lives were sacrificed."

"Wait, so the Grimm actually did something somewhat decent?" Ruby scratched her head. "Me no understand!"

"The Grimm were still Grimm Miss Rose, but while they were attacking the enemy, Vale was building up its defences to hold them back once the beasts had finished with the enemy."

"Hmm, this place is giving me ideas for our future home." Smiled Nora leaning on Ren's shoulder.

"Knowing what happened here, it puts a new perspective on things." Pyrrha sadly looked at the ruins.

"I hope the spirits have found rest." Spoke Yatsuhashi.

"Among the people that were sacrificed was the Maiden of Hearts. A woman whose kindness and generosity knew no bounds, Her inner and outer beauty were unrivaled, and it was said that she held the hearts of all the people of Vale."

"Sounds like a fairy tale." Spoke Ruby. "Outer and inner beauty, held all the hearts, all she needed was to be friends with all animals and bam! Princess."

"The pain of her loss was felt throughout the kingdom, yet only one did not mourn, Vale's last king."

"King Cale of Vale." Blake spoke.

"That's correct Miss Belladonna. Cale wasn't as criminal as the enemy, but he was self centered and and at times put his own wants above everyone else's. Some even believed he was the one who tricked the Maiden into the hands of the enemy because he feared she would lead a coup to overthrow him."

"Nothing but paranoia, no surprise." Spoke Weiss.

"It so sad." Velvet looked at the ground. "Some humans can be so heartless."

"If I was there, I'd happily show him how much I keep my weapon sharp." Grinned Ruby who rushed ahead and swung her blade left and right. "Hiya! Ha! Take that Cale!"

"Miss Rose. Please don't swing your weapon so recklessly. The last thing we need is more cuts to these ruins." Spoke Glynda.

"I'm just having some fun." the girl swiped at the ground, carving the dirt from the ground before it caught on something. "Huh, what the…!"

"Miss Rose, what did you do?" Glynda walked over with a stern expression.

"I think I hooked my scythe on a root or something." She replied tugging on the object and saw something slowly surface from the pulling. "Leggo my Crescent Rose you stupid-Woah!" with a power tug it came loose and something tiny fell to do the ground. "Got it!" the girl held up her weapon with something dangling from it.

"That is one funny looking root." Nora pointed at Ruby's blade.

"Huh?" Ruby looked at the object attached to her blade and saw it was some kind of pendant. Time had corroded it, but there was no doubt that it was once elegantly crafted with thorn vines and a rose quartz at the center. "Oooh pretty, Finders keepers!"

"Miss Rose. Let me take a look at that." Spoke Glynda.

Ruby narrowed her eye, but held it up on her scythe. "Look, don't touch."

The teacher walked up and examined it. "I've seen this pendant before, somewhere."

"Well I did just dig it up." Spoke Ruby like it was obvious.

Glynda looked to the girl with a groan before returning her attention to the pendant. She tried to remember where she had seen it until realization smacked her in the face. She gasped a hastily reached for her scroll and searched through it in a hurry.

"Hey Weiss. Do you think I could get big bucks for this?" She asked holding the pendant up.

"NO ONE IS SELLING THAT PENDANT!" the teacher grit her teeth making the student flinch."

"Hey! I found it, therefore I own it. And if it can rake in a lot of money, then Imma gonna sell it!"

"Not unless that belonged to who I believe it did," She looked back to her scroll. "Just give me a moment to find-" She stopped at a picture and her hand went to her mouth as her eyes widened. "Oh my Dust."

"Professor?" Velvet Questioned.

"Ruby… do you know who that pendant belonged to?" The woman looked to her student.

"A jewelry maker?"

"That pendant belonged to… the Maiden of Hearts." Glynda remarked.

"For real!" Yang looked at her sister.

"Wow. Forget a pawn shop, I sell this to a museum and I'll make even more money!"

"It's about more than just lining your pocket. The Maiden of Hearts was a historic figure head that played a key role in creating the council that now acts as our government, everyone gather around."

"Oooh, story!" Grinned Ruby.

Glynda extended her scroll and showed them a picture of a beautifully breathtaking woman with long pink hair, crystal blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a fine white gown. "This is Zarina, the Maiden of Hearts."

"Oh wow." Yang stared.

"She's gorgeous." Coco commented.

"Truly beautiful." Spoke Yatsuhashi.

"I have… no words." Weiss blinked.

"She saw that the kingdom would grow to a point where no one man could lead it all. A king holds too much power. It was her dream to reform Vale as a government of and for the people. She didn't care for perfection and saw beauty in flaws. They even say the artist nearly went mad trying to capture her beauty in this portrait you see, until Zarina comforted him saying that it was fine just as it is."

"Don't stare too much." Nora spoke to Ren with jealousy.

"Miss Rose finding that pendant is a major discovery. I know you have taken the fall into madness, but if you have any shred of respect for the dead, you must return the pendant to Vale."

"So I can't sell it and buy enough cookies to make a fort?"

"Ruby…" Yang looked down at her sister with a pleasing gaze. "I want you to ask yourself, 'Is this really a good idea? Is sweet treats better than a treasured artifact that belonged to someone who made a large change in our history'?"

Ruby looked to the item, taking it into her hand before letting out a sigh. "Okay but I'm holding onto it."

"Just try not to drop or lose it Miss Rose. I Think this about covers our lesson, let's get going and report this to Ozpin."

The groups nodded and turned before walking back to the school while Ruby held the pendant.

' _Help them.'_

"Huh? You say something guys?"

The group shook their heads before she shrugged it off and followed.

The group trekked on to the edge of the Forest before the gemstone seemed to glow.

' _Please, save them.'_

"Ok, I know someone just said something." Spoke Ruby. "Who are you guys telling me to save?"

"No one said anything." Weiss before looking at Ruby's hand. "And did you wipe some dirt off that? It looks more bright than before."

"What do you- Woah it's glowing!"

The rest stopped and turned to Ruby who held up the pendant with the gemstone glowing brighter and brighter.

' _Save my people.'_

The light grew brighter and enveloped the class. All that remained was the pendant which fell to the ground.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Ruby with her eyes closed.

"Ruby!" Yang grabbed her shoulder. "Stop screaming!"

"Huh?" the girl looked around and saw everyone looking around, trying to figure out what just transpired. From the looks of things they seemed to still be in the forest.

"Okay, let me be the first to say, that was nuts!"

"Ruby, you didn't mess with the pendant, did you?" Asked Blake.

"I had it in my- wha… it's gone!"

"What!" Cried Glynda in horror. "Miss Rose, you said you would hold onto it!"

"It was right here in my hand just a second ago, I swear!" She looked around at the ground. "Maybe it's just around here in the grass!"

"Everyone, spread out and look around." Ordered Glynda.

They searched around the area, top to bottom until the sound of horse attracted their attention. They turned and saw a horse drawn carriage coming towards them before the rider pulled on the reins to stop the horse. "Halt! Who goes there!"

"Uh, can you wait? We're kinda busy here." Spoke Ruby reaching inside a tree.

The rider came down and drew his sword. "By order of the king, I place you under arrest."

"For what? All we're trying to do is find a pendant." Spoke Weiss who felt insulted.

"Silence harlot, you are accused of being in league with the enemy invaders."

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" Asked Weiss with anger in each word.

"Uh oh, you're in trouble~" Ruby giggled.

"Silence insolent little-" the rider was cut off as Weiss lunged and kicked him in the gut and crashed into a tree with her sword's tip brought to his face.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE, calls a member of the Schnee family a harlot, got it!"

"And what were you about to say about my sister?" Yang walked over while cracking her knuckles. "Cause it didn't sound very nice."

"Ladies! Please!" Glynda walked up. "I think he's had enough. Step away."

Both frowned and were hesitant, but reluctantly backed away while glaring at the man.

"Now then, who are you and what are you doing running around like a knight."

"I am a knight you lowly wench! Attacking a soldier of the king is punishable by death!"

Glynda glared and used her Semblance to slam him into a tree. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" she pushed up her glasses "Now let's try this again, I am Glynda Goodwitch, and you are…"

"J-James Arc."

"Wait, James Arc? THE James Arc?" Asked Jaune stepping forward. "But that's not possible."

"What do you mean?" Asked Pyrrha.

"James Arc was one of my ancestors. This guy couldn't be him."

"Well he's got your emblem on his sword." spoke Blake as she held the blade.

"Maybe he stole it." Spoke Coco. "He could be some kind of weird cosplayer and took the sword."

"What in the world is a cosplayer?" spoke James looking at the group. "And why do you wear such bright colors? Is that what the enemy chooses to throw off our guard?"

"What enemy? There hasn't been a war in years." Yang spoke.

"What rock have you lived under. The war has been happening for months. You make no sense, both for your choice of clothing and the way you act."

"How about you take us back to town and Miss Goodwitch puts you down, sound fair?" Ruby asked

"Y-Yes! Just tell your witch not to harm me!"

"I am their teacher, and unless you want me to throw you to the Grimm, you will treat me with respect.

James nodded with fear as Glynda set him back on the ground.

"Everyone into the wagon, Mister… Arc will be kind enough to take us into town."

The group walked over and started getting into the carriage, but had to squeeze in considering their numbers.

"Shotgun." Jaune hopped into the riders seat.

"What do you mean by 'Shotgun'?" Asked James climbing up and grabbing the reins.

"I sit up front with you, if you are an Arc that makes us family, I'm Jaune Arc."

"Jaune? That sounds similar to a woman's name. Pray tell, why have I never heard of you then?" James asked as the horses started moving.

"Well why haven't I heard of you?"

"I have stated my name as James Arc. Known as one of the strongest in the Arc family." He puffed out his chest with a grin.

"Yeah, but the thing is I never seen you at any of the family reunions, are you from out of Vale?"

"Why would the family have reunions? We have stayed in the same home for generations." James looked at Jaune with suspicion. "Are you truly an Arc?"

Jaune held up his Crocea Mors and unfolded the shield, causing James to shriek and jump out of his seat and to the ground. "What? It's just a shield." he tried to speak while running to get back to his seat.

"Dude, did you just shriek like a little girl?" Coco giggled.

"O-Of course not!" Cried out James as he climbed back on his seat. "I was….merely surprised as a small bee got too close to my eye. I fear nothing, even an odd shield like that… which bears my family emblem!?"

"Well yeah, I told you I was an Arc. What I don't get is why you're…..talking like that."

"You are the ones with the strange tongues not I… and speaking of tongues, I would be most grateful if you would hold yours regarding my…" he cleared his throat before he spoke. "Outburst."

"You mean you jumping like a girl?" Spoke Ruby through the carriage. "No problem, Private Pansy."

James frowned, but kept his remark in check. "These maidens are rather…...odd."

"That's Ruby, do not get her angry unless you want to lose an arm, don't ask."

"If she is friends with a witch, I shall take your words to heart." Replied James as they started coming onto a castle ahead of them.

"What!" Velvet poked her head out. "Where did that come from?"

"If you were true spies for the enemy, I doubt you would be ignorant of the castle, so perhaps you are not spies, but that does not change the fact you are very odd ones."

Velvet brought out her camera and took a snap shot. The flash made James stop the carriage and jump off with his sword drawn.

"What was that! What is that odd object you hold?"

"Okay, something tells me this guy is for real." Coco claimed.

"Yeah, I mean if there was a castle out here, I would have claimed it for me!" Beamed Ruby.

"Look, calm down, Velvet was just talking a picture." Jaune explained .

"Picture? How does a small box like that copy my face? Is it meant to take souls?" James backed up in fear.

"No, it's technology, not magic." Velvet then took a picture of the castle. "It's like painting a portrait, but easier."

"Paint my form? In something that small? Ridiculous." He remarked before climbing back and moving the carriage towards the gate.

"Okay, so if all this is real, does that mean we've gone back in time?" Nora questioned the group. "I mean, I know it sounds crazy, but we've got a castle, another Arc who's never seen a camera, called Waiss here a harlot, and doesn't act modern at all."

"As impossible as it seems, the current evidence suggests otherwise." Glynda rubbed her chin. "Excuse me James, you spoke of a king who currently wears the crown?"

"Of course. I speak of his majesty, King Cale of Vale."

"You're kidding, right." Jaune looked at him. "We learned about him in our history class."

"I kid you not! Everyone knows of the king, now this shows you either come from a far away land, or are rather oblivious to what is happening around you."

"Oh we know alright." Blake spoke. "And I think we know who you thought we worked for, but we're not with them, we even know what's going to happen to them, their prisoner, the king, even Zarina."

"So you are aware of the maiden." Spoke James in surprise. "Well you must tell me more after we reach my home. Ladies, gentlemen, welcome to Vale."

"Trust us, we're familiar with it, more than you know." Spoke Blake as they started getting out of the carriage.

They looked around, seeing the town they once knew was now an archaic village like settlement.

"Aw, dammit!" Coco spoke. "My favorite shop is gone!"

"Perhaps you should worry about it later." Spoke Yatsuhashi.

"You're right, you're right, kinda took my eye off the ball.

"Wait, if we're in the past, shouldn't we be careful?" Asked Pyrrha. "Whatever we do here might alter the time we came from."

"If you ask me unless, someone starts fading away, we're good." Ruby jumped out.

"Bertha, we have guests!" James called to the house.

A woman with long similar blonde hair and a husky figure. "Well it's about time you came back home James, and who are these…...people?"

"Don't start with me sister, I have had a long journey from Vacuo and I am not in the mood for your ravings."

Bertha looked over the group and raised her eye at all the girls. "Oh, but apparently you had enough time to find a swarm of harlots on the way back?"

"We're not harlots!" Weiss stomped up. "This is how everyone's dressed back where we come from and being an heiress to a wealthy family, I take insult in being called something I am not!"

Bertha glared at the girl, making her wince, before the the larger woman started to laugh. "I like this one, got a fire in her she does, Oh and look at you." she moved around to Ruby and cupped the girl's cheeks, "Aren't you just the most darlin' little thing."

"Thanks, people are always telling me that." Smiled Ruby. "I'm Ruby Rose. And the blonde is my older sister Yang Xiao Long."

"Hey." Yang waved to their hostess.

"Oh my stars! What happened to ya? Ya got scars from head to toe."

"Oh, these? Yeah, they're nothing." She waved off.

"Very traumatic Ursa attack." whispered Ruby. "Doesn't wanna talk about it."

"Ah, I see." Bertha nodded.

"I am these children's teacher, Professor Glynda Goodwitch."

Bertha jumped back at the sound of her last name.

"Don't worry, she's not a real witch, she's very nice actually." Ruby patted Bertha's back. "And as you already know, this here feisty girl is Weiss Schnee."

"Glad to meet you." Weiss gave a nod.

"This here is Blake Belladonna." she pulled Blake over.

"Ma'am." Blake waved.

"Together we make up team RWBY spelled R.W.B.Y!"

"How clever. A team name with the first initial of your birth names? If only my brother was as clever as that."

"Shut your gob woman! I could be clever if I wanted to be." James gestured to Jaune. "This young man says he's an Arc and he even has weapons with our insignia on them."

"It's true, I'm your….. distant relative."

"In that case, welcome to the family homestead Jaune!" Bertha hugged the young man with a vice grip.

"Bertha… need... air…" Juane spoke with crossed eyes.

Bertha let go and chuckled as Jaune took in air. "Sorry, but I always need to welcome a new addition to the family."

"And that's his girlfriend." Ruby pointed to Pyrrha. "Her name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"What!" the redhead remarked.

"Girlfriend?" Bertha blinked.

"A term meaning female suitor." Weiss cleared up. "You could say they're kinda engaged to be engaged."

A scream left Bertha before grabbing Pyrrha. "That's wonderful news!" the woman hugged Pyrrha as she did Jaune.

"Gah….need…..to….breath….." Pyrrha got out while losing air.

Bertha put her down next to Jaune. "Be sure to treat this one right, she'll make a lovely bride."

"Uh, I think you're mistaken." Jaune tried to say.

"And these two are already planning to get married real soon Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie." Spoke Ruby pointing to Ren and Nora. "They go at it every time they're alone."

"Go at what?"

Ruby waved for the woman to come closer and whispered in her ear.

"Good Lord in heaven!"

"Hey! We make sure to use protection every time! We don't want to make any kids, at least not yet." Smiled Nora holding Ren's hand.

"How is a shield used to- wait, never mind. I don't think I want to be knowin'."

"They make up team JNPR." Ruby spoke.

"My favorite berries."

"Guess it's our turn." Spoke Coco stepping up. "The name's Coco Adel, I'm the leader of team CFVY."

"Caffeine?"

"It's what they put in drinks that tastes great and gives you a little wake up in the morning. But their team is spelled C.F.V.Y."

"I see now." Bertha replied before a flash spooked her. "What in the heavens was that?!"

"Sorry." Velvet smiled.

"Listen to this, that little box makes portraits." James rolled his eyes.

"What? How?"

"It's… complicated." Velvet answered and shrugged. "My name is Velvet Scarlatina."

"You're a faunus." Bertha looked at the girl's ears.

"Yes, Is that a problem?" Asked Coco.

"Personally no, in fact you're a might cleaner then my brother makes you people out to be."

That made the groups turn to James with frowns.

The man looked away and scratched his head.

"I am Yatsuhashi Daichi." Introduced the tallest young man. "My friend here is named Fox Alistair, and despite his eyes he can see very well."

"Him and Ren are the strong silent types." Ruby informed the woman. "But Yatsuhashi here is single."

"Okay you." Yang picked up Ruby by the hood. "I think you've played matchmaker enough."

"No! I have loads more ideas in mind, most of which concern you Miss I-Don't-Need-A-Relationship."

"Arc!" a new voice called.

Everyone turned and saw a man in armor walking up with two more at his side. The smirks on their faces were unsettling.

"Leave me be Winchester, can't you see I have guests?"

"Winchester?" they blinked in surprise.

"That's Sir Winchester." The man turned to the groups and seemed to size up Glynda, Yang, Weiss specifically with a grin. "Quite the lovely entourage, very lovely."

"Excuse me, but I don't think I like how you're leering at my students and I." Glynda spoke.

"Oh? And who's this little one?" He asked walking over and looking over Pyrrha. "A little girl pretending to be a knight?"

"Back off, she's with me." Juane put an arm in front of Pyrrha.

"Oh? And who are you, naive?" Spoke the man with a sneer at Jaune.

"A distant cousin." James stepped up. "Now leave."

"What? We just came to say hello. And considering the women, why don't we take a few off your hands?"

Glynda stood ready until Yang put a hand on her shoulder. "I got this one Ma'am."

Yang walked toward the men while smiling and batting her eyelashes. "Hi there." she giggled.

"Well hello there my dear." Grinned the man wrapped an arm around her waist. "What say you and I leave this droll of a home and get to know one another better?"

"If you're a Winchester," Yang moved her finger over his armor. "I know you _very_ well."

"Oh? Well why not humor me and tell me what you know." He grinned while staring at her cleavage.

"Sure." Yang smiled before grabbing his wrist and squeezed. The man winced with wide eyes as Yang's grin turned dark. "Let me show you what I did to the other Winchester dimwit." she removed the arm from her person and twisted it.

"AH!" Cried the man in pain while the other two men were too surprised to move as Yang kept their leader's arm in a tight grip without letting go.

"The Other Winchester, Cardin, made the mistake of picking on my my baby sister. So I threw him into a wall. And from what I can tell you're definitely related. Which means I'm gonna have to teach you to show some respect to Ladies."

"Unhand me you harlot!"

"Lesson one: never call a lady a harlot!" Yang punched the knights stomach, denting the armor.

The man gasped as Yang pulled him with his back straight and slammed her fist against his nose.

"Lesson two: Just because you're a knight, doesn't mean you can waltz around like you own the place. You are a defender of the weak and protector of your kingdom, so show some self control and start thinking with your head instead of your manhood, ladies like guys with confidence not big egos."

"Y-You two! Stop her!" The man cried out to the other soldiers.

They came back to reality and charged to save their comrade.

Yang grabbed her victim by the belt with her free hand and lifted him over her head. She grinned and tossed him at the other two, making all of them crash on the ground.

"And the final lesson: when talking to a lady, do it face to face and not face to tits!"

"You….you bitch. You'll pay for this." Groaned the man with a glare at Yang.

"Really! Do you really wanna go through my lessons again?" she slammed her fist into her palm. "Cause I could make a few adjustments and make sure none of you can pick up a spoon with either arm."

The two screamed and ran off in terror.

"I suggest you take their example and go, Now!" Frowned Yang with her eyes flashing red.

The man gulped and scrambled to his feet before running out of the home.

"And you better remember my lessons, or else!"

"Woah." spoke James in amazement. "You… held him over your head….and tossed him as if he were a sack of flower."

"Yup, she is Yang hear her roar." Giggled Ruby.

"Nice one." Coco smirked.

"Yeah!" Nora pumped her fists in the air. "Girl power!"

"Now that was good." Smiled Weiss.

Bertha was still in shock, but a flash from Velvet's camera brought her back. "You lot are just full of surprises."

"You know it." Grinned Ruby.

"And as much as seeing snobs like Cardin getting their butt kicked, we still need to find some way back home." Spoke Blake.

"You could speak to the king, his advisors might know something." James suggested

"Wait, we can't just go around like we are." Spoke Pyrrha. "We'll stand out and might cause some trouble.

"Just stay close to me. I'll get you into the castle." James pointed a thumb at himself.

"You sure it'll be that easy? Won't you get in trouble if you sneak us in?" Asked Nora.

"As a knight I can enter and leave the castle grounds whenever I please." James smirked.

"So we won't be rushing into the castle with armed guards chasing us, leading into a crazy battle?" Pouted Ruby.

"Okay, but has anyone thought about what are we going to tell them about where we're from?"

"Simple. We tell them we're from the future and need help getting to the future seeing if they know a way ba- Oh… now I see what you mean." Ruby spoke. "Nevermind."

"Great, how the heck are we going to get back when we don't even know how we got here?" Weiss questioned.

"Didn't this happen because Ruby found that pendant?" Asked Coco.

"Yeah…" the younger girl went into thought. "Now that I think about it, I kept hearing voices. Something about help."

"Um Ruby? Do you always hear voices?" Asked Velvet.

"Not like this one." She remarked.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to see the king." James urges them.

"Agreed. If he knows anyway for us to get back home, than we should take it." Spoke Glynda.

The group went into town and as expected they caught the attention of many of the people. Some who stepped back in cautiousness, others in awe, and others who looked close to a fight in case they were spies.

Nora and Ren noticed some girls walking by who smiled at Ren and giggled.

Nora growled until Ren pulled her close to him. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at the saddened girls with victory. ' _Back off bitches he's mine!'_

Yang was getting annoyed at all the men looking at her body and crossed her arms over her chest. ' _One of them tries grabbing me, I'll break their arm.'_

Coco didn't mind the leering as much it just meant she looks good in there eyes. She strutted along with the group and pulled down her glasses to wink at one of the men.

"Please don't encourage them Coco." Velvet whispered who felt self-conscious from all the eyes.

"Relax Vel, I stare Beowolves in their sickly yellow eyes. These guys would end up splattered against the wall of they tried anything." Coco smirked. "Besides, we got two big guys with us and I doubt these scrawny farmer and shopkeepers would try anything with them nearby."

Weiss may not have heard them, but she could tell the people were talking about them, judging them. ' _If I hear one more person calling me a harlot, I'm running them through."_

Pyrrha noted how some seemed to laugh and point at her, probably about her clothing and thinking she was some weak little girl. So she used her Semblance to break their belt buckles and mess with anything else made of metal on their person.

"Ah! My britches!"

"Good one." Jaune whispered with a chuckle.

They arrived at the castle drawbridge where James waved for them to lower it. The bridge was slowly lowered and the group walked across the moat with Ruby spotting a few crocodiles in it. "Aw that's cute, or is it cliché. Oh well to each their own."

"Just don't go skinny dipping." Spoke Yang.

"I'm not….. I'm not that crazy." Ruby smiled. ' _Cross that off my list.'_

"It's midday so the the king should be in the dining hall. Word of caution, the king likes to be entertained, but being as extraordinary you are that shouldn't be a problem."

"As long as he doesn't try grabbing any of us, we should provide plenty of entertainment." Spoke Yang.

The dining hall was a large room with a high ceiling. People were gathered at a table eating lunch with a man at the back, he had a tone body with red hair and blue eyes. He wore fine clothes with gold crown on his head. He was eating a piece of meat when he noticed them. "Sir Arc, I was told you had returned… from Sir Winchester."

"Uh, yes your majesty." Bowed James. "Cara came by my home earlier."

"Cara?" Ruby held back a snicker.

"Shush." James whispered to the girl.

"Winchester, come forth."

Cardin's ancestor walked over to the man and bowed his head.

"Which of these women was it?" Cale questioned as he ate.

"The harlot with the blonde hair and scars." He pointed to Yang.

"Guards… Seize her."

The guards beside him nodded and walked over before grabbing Yang's arms.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Attacking one of my knights is an offence to my laws." Spoke Cale. "Therefore you shall be put to the chopping block."

"Now hold up right there!" Spoke Ruby. "Are you saying, you're gonna have _my_ sisters head cut off?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Frowned Cale.

"...no, not unless," before any could utter another word Ruby was at his side with her blade at the king's neck "you want your head to roll along with hers."

"RUBY!" Cried the group in horror while Cale and the rest's eyes widened in shock.

She giggled as she looked into his eye. "Now to everyone that's unaware. To my friends I am Ruby Rose, but to my enemies I am the Bloody Rose, and that name was rightfully earned."

"Ruby! Stop what you're doing!" Called James in fear.

"Make your next choice wisely _your highness_ , you won't be anything special compared to the scores of others who I killed with my Crescent Rose." she flashed her psychotic smile at him "And it doesn't help when you try to harm my sister, so be REAL careful what you say next."

The hall was silent as this one girl had taken their king hostage right in front of them in the blink of an eye. They waited, wondering what the kings next command would be.

"Ruby, just put the weapon away." Suggested Blake.

"Or I could just pull the trigger and take his head off right now. You know I'm not above it Blake. You've seen what I can do to a whole pack of Grimm. Last chance Cale."

"...let the girl go." ordered Cale.

The knights released Yang arms and move away.

"Great!" Ruby beamed pulling the blade away. "Now was that so hard?" she grabbed an apple before jumping over the table.

"Ruby!" Yang stormed up to her younger sister "You…You…. YOU….."

"Yes Yang?" the younger girl asked with a smile while tilting her head and batting her eyelashes.

Yang wanted to yell and tell her sister that was truly an insane thing to do, but caved and just sighed. "You're lucky you're my sister or I would have clobbered you for that."

"I love you too Yang." the red hooded girl hugged her sister, nuzzling in her bozom.

Some men found the display of affection hard to look away from.

"I apologize a thousand times your majesty! This girl was merely over excited and didn't know to bite her tongue!" Bowed James with a nervous sweat.

"No, she would have done it." Blake started rubbing her temples. "And trust me, you don't want to see the real Bloody Rose if you chopped off Yang's head, trust us on that."

"I...I see." Cale gulped while rubbing his neck. ' _I never saw her coming and were those rose petals coming off of her?'_

"I should be the one to apologize on my sister's behavior, see she suffered a traumatic event in an Ursi attack when we were little."

"And when someone threatens my sister, I get a little tense." Smiled Ruby. "I could of easily blown your brains out if I was any more unstable in the head. Allow me to demonstrate." Ruby held up the apple. "Yang toss this in the air for me?"

"Aren't you going to do something?" Jaune asked Glynda.

"These people become scared hearing my name. If I introduce myself they might just burn me at the stake."

"Good point."

"Why do I even try to discourage you?" Yang took the fruit and chucked it in air.

Ruby smirk and aimed at the apple.

*BANG*

Cale and the rest of the people jumped from the sound and saw the apple break into pieces onto the table.

"So," Ruby spoke while holstering her weapon. "Was that enough entertainment for you?"

"What's going on in here?" came a female voice at the doors of the dining hall.

All eyes turned with the group widening in amazement. Walking into the room was the Maiden of Hearts, Zarina. Only unlike the portrait, the person herself was just as captivating.

"Wow." Jaune remarked.

"I heard an explosion, is anyone hurt?"

"Oh no, not at all." Ruby started walking over to her.

The people inhaled and reached for their weapons, ready to defend the woman from this demon.

"Are you the Maiden of Hearts Zarina?" Ruby questioned in her approach.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"You can call me…. Ruby." the girl smiled holding out her hand.

"Zarina be careful!" Called Cale.

"What on earth for, it's just a young girl?"

"Oh I just spooked him a little it's nothing," Ruby spoke before looking on the pendant. "I like your necklace."

"Thank you. The best blacksmiths in the land to formed it for me."

"Could I… have a closer look?" Ruby reached out.

"I don't see why not." the woman unclasped it and held it out to Ruby.

Ruby held it in her hands and saw how much more shinier it was compared to the version she found. ' _I guess I can rule out finding this thing as a way back home.'_

Many thought she would run off with it, others were on edge fearing the worst kind of fate would befall their beloved maiden.

"Pretty," Ruby handed it back. "It almost looks like something I found a while back. It was very old, but they look somewhat the same, unfortunately I lost it not too long afterwards."

"Oh dear that's quite a shame." Zarina reached out and rubbed the girl's head.

Ruby flinched as a warmth wash over her calming her senses and eased her nerves.

"I was told just having this one formed was rather tricky for most in the kingdom, and losing one makes it harder to replace. I do hope you find it." she nodded and left the dining hall.

"So that's how she did it." Ruby went back to her group. "She's got a Semblance."

"That would explain a lot." Spoke Velvet.

"Semblance?" Cale stood. "What nonsense do you speak?"

"You don't know about Semblance?" Weiss spoke.

"No one would, yet." Pyrrha spoke. "The first recorded moment Semblance was discovered won't officially happen for another ten years."

"So we shouldn't say the truth?" Asked Coco.

"Hey! Got any cookies around here?" Ruby asked.

"What are 'Cookies'?" Asked James.

The girl's eyes went wide with something breaking in the background as her eye twitched

(2 minutes later)

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed running around the hall in circles with her arms in the air.

"Uh, is she gonna be alright?" Asked Coco to Yang who was easing a growing headache.

"She'll be fine."

Nora found it rather comical. "Look at her go! Ahahahahaha!"

"No cookies! No cookies! AHHHH!" Screamed Ruby who looked ready to run through the wall.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Yang snatched her screaming sister by the hood. "Ruby, Stop!"

"Ok." Ruby stopped immediately.

"James, your _guests_ are wearing on my final nerve." Cale spoke. "They come in here, attack one of my knights, threaten me! Run around my dining hall, And speak odd words regarding the maiden."

"I'm just as confused as you your highness."

"Alright," Ruby put her hands on the table. "The bottom line is that we're from the future, don't ask how we ended up here in the past because we barely even know ourselves. We know what's gonna happen soon, and just so you know history depicts you as Vales worst and last king after your own people booted you off the throne because you didn't care about Zarina getting killed."

"What! What nonsense is that!" Yelled Cale standing up.

"History class, some believed it was you who tricked her into getting captured, because you feared she was a threat to your power. During the upcoming battle the enemy is going to use their captives as human shields, Vale starts to lose, Grimm show up and attack the enemy, Zarina dies along with other hostages, and during the commotion, your people build up defenses to keep the Grimm out."

"Ruby! We can't tell him what happens!" Yang cried out. "Messed up the timeline enough, what if telling him makes things worse?"

"You know I like to gamble Yang. I'm just making another bet."

"You're betting on our future!" Blake cried out.

"No one's fading away yet. Plus I wanted to see his reaction."

Cale was silent and seemed lost as he looked away from them. "Is that… what really what happens?" The king asked.

"It's gonna be a bloodbath." Coco added.

"And it might lead to Zarina's death." Spoke Yatsuhashi.

"I want to believe your lying, but after all that girl did…. It seems… difficult."

"Trust me, it gets easier to understand later on." Spoke Ruby.

"Everyone except the visitors, please leave." Cale requested.

"Are you sure your majesty?" Asked Cara.

"Leave! I must speak with them in private." Cale spoke.

Everyone left until the hall was empty aside from the group and the king.

"So what's on your mind Mister King?" Asked Ruby.

"Your history is wrong." Cale said. "I would never do anything to hurt Zarina."

"We're just telling you what we learned." Spoke Jaune.

"But it can't be true, I love her more than anyone else!"

"Woah there chief. You mean you and her are an item?" Asked Coco.

"If that means we're courting, no. I've known her since we were young. Her kindness was more precious to me than her beauty."

"Then why not tell her?" Velvet spoke.

"I am… afraid she will reject me. We have been having disputes on my being king I want to prove I can fulfill my duties as king, but Zarina has this far fetched idea."

"About a government with a council instead of a king?" Glynda asked.

"Exactly, she thinks my duties are too great for me to handle, but I am king, I have to handle it."

"Cale, let me break it down to you." Spoke Nora clearing her throat. "She's right."

"What?" he blinks.

"After you were advocated from your throne, the people formed a council that's been running the government for decades." spoke Yatsuhashi.

"And it's worked fine." Velvet finished.

"But that's not possible! For generations the kingdom has been run by a king and only a king."

"Yeah, but times change and from what history says, Zarina dies you lose your crown, and the council take your place." Jaune speaks out. "And in all honesty man, if you weren't so busy running a kingdom think of how much time you'd be able to spend with the girl you love?"

"But I was taught that you must keep a firm grip on your kingdom and-"

He was silenced from Nora putting a hand over his mouth. "Listen. Closely. To my words."

Cale nodded in response.

"You want Zarina to be yours, yes?" He nodded again. "Then listen to her. I'm not saying immediately go with it, but if you want to be with her, you need to learn that one thing a couple deals with compromise. If you can't talk this out with her, and learn to handle things together, than you might as well just forget your feelings for her, cause without an open mind, you'll lose everything."

He went silent while thinking about what the girl's words.

"Take me and Ren for instance. We might be all smiles and giggles, but even we have obstacles. Sometimes he wants to go somewhere, and I want to go somewhere else. But you know what? We compromise, we do it because we're willing to listen to the other and because we don't want a petty and shallow argument to tear us apart. Will we still have problems? Probably, but it's our willing to listen and talk that will help and keep us close."

"...Well I suppose twenty generations of kings is quite a high number. Perhaps it is time for a change, Yes, I will speak with Zarina at once."

"And try not to be arrogant or pompous, that will not keep her around, that will push her away."

"I will try my best." Cale left the room leaving them behind.

"I think we just changed history for the better." Yang smiled.

"I've gotta see those to two get together." Ruby ran off after the king.

"I say we follow, I don't want Ruby to try and give tips." Suggested Coco.

"Let's see how this plays out first." Nora stopped her.

Ruby slipped through the hall and snuck behind Cale. She tapped on his shoulder and smiled at seeing him jump and spin around to see it was her.

"What are you doing."

"Just watching history in the making."

"Well….try not to scare her off. I wish to see if your friend's words will yield positive results."

"Where is she now?"

"Normally she would be in her room." he pointed to a door.

"Great I'll wait outside and you go talk to her." Ruby turned and zipped away from the king. "Go on."

Cale shook his head at her oddness before making haste to Zarnia's room. He opened the door, but found only one of the maids.

"Oh! Your highness!" the maid stops and bowed to him.

"Where is Zarnia?"

"I'm not sure. She said she was going to her room, but when I came in to clean she was not here."

Cale's eyes widened before he turned and started rushing down the hall.

"Cale!" Ruby ran after him. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Zarnia isn't in her room! Gather your friends, I may need your assistance. If what I think is happening, your history may come to fruition."

"On it!" Ruby dashed off and back to the dining hall. "Guys! Zarnia's gone let's go come one!"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Asked Weiss in nervousness.

"Is there any way to define it as 'not there'!" Ruby cried out. "She might have been taken!"

They gathered in the room and looked around for any clues.

"I don't understand." Cale remarked. "She's always in her room reading at this time and no one could have gotten in without someone seeing them."

"You have guards all around this place, right?" Asked Glynda.

"Yes! No one could have gotten into this room without them seeing someone."

"Could it have been an inside job?" Asked Blake.

"Absolutely not! All the guards love Zarina and would never turn on her."

Pyrrha looked around and saw something off about the fire place. "Yang come over here and help me." she pulled out her spear and put it in a crack in the stone floor and pushed down on her weapon.

Yang walked over and started pushing down on the spear as they saw the stone moved up.

The blonde grabbed it and pull it out.

"Just as I thought." Pyrrha looked down a hole. "A secret passage, this is how they got in."

"Into the hole!" Cried Ruby.

"I'm coming also, no one breaks into my castles and takes the woman I love." Cale speaks.

"Then lead the charge." Smiled Nora.

They moved into the tunnel with the group right behind him. They went through and came out of a hollowed stump with a false top outside the town.

"I was told the castle had these tunnels in the event we needed an escape," he said helping Ruby out "but never imagined the invaders would use them or even find them."

"Well right now we gotta find your princess."

"They no doubt took her to the ruins in the Emerald Forest." Glynda spoke.

"What makes you say that?" Cale questioned the woman

"It's where there base of operation is."

"Then we will take them by surprise and free Zarnia!"

"Hold on, we need more of a plan then that." spoke Pyrrha. "They no doubt have captives so we should focus on saving them first, bet we'll need a distraction."

"I got that covered," Ruby looked to Cale. "But you may have to be put in a bit of danger."

"If it ensures her safety, then I will take it like a man."

"Great, let's find these dunderheads."

The group raced off and arrived at the ruins where a camp had been set up. The Invaders were dressed in furs and wore mask of animals. There were also people with chains at their ankles doing various tasks.

"That's them, barbaric savages." Cale grit his teeth.

"Okay Cale, here's the plan and even though it might sounds crazy, just go with it." Ruby whispered her instructions into his ear and deep down hoped it would work.

"It does sound abnormal and insane, but I'll do it." the king left the group.

"Okay everyone else split up and surround them." Ruby pointed.

Cale slid down a hill and walked to the enemy camp. "Hey!" he waved to get the attention of the guards.

"Hey! It's the king!" Spoke one standing up with his weapon.

"I Surrender!" Cale raised his hands.

"Surrender?" Spoke one. "Don't make us laugh!"

"I came alone and unarmed, bring out your leader and we can negotiate."

The men looked like they weren't going to listen before one left to get their leader.

"That's it," Ruby laughed softly "once I get the leader in my sights, I'll put a bullet in his head."

"Calm down Ruby." spoke Blake who stayed with Ruby "If we rush this, they might panic and try to get rid of Zarnia and the others."

Cale saw the enslaved people look and him in shame and resentment, though others did not blame him for his choice.

"So, the big fancy king himself came by, hmm?" Spoke a man with arrogant tone walking over.

"No…. It can't be." Ruby and Blake stared with flabbergasted expressions.

The enemy leader based a strong resemblance to none other than Roman Torchwick. He even had a smoking habit if the wooden pipe in his mouth was any indication.

"Torchwick's ancestor? That….explains so much it's not funny." Spoke Ruby.

"Where is Zarina?" Cale narrowed his gaze.

"Oh? The cute little woman my men just caught?" Grinned the man. "Don't worry she's fine, she's just being put to use keeping the help so attracting those beasts."

"I came here to negotiate with you. Bring Zarina and we can get started."

"And why should I negotiate? We have the woman, and here you are with no protection. We could easily tie you up and you wouldn't be able to stop us."

"I know who you are Nigel Hearthfire. You like your enemy's to grovel and feel helpless, well right now I feel about as helpless and any man can be."

"Hearthfire?" Ruby questioned rhetorically. "Guess they don't have the same last name."

"Not all families have the same last name all the time. It'll probably change later on if he gets married and has kids." Spoke Blake. "Although we can't rule out the possibility he's the most recent in a long LONG line of bastards."

"Oh really? Prove it." Grinned Nigel. "Bow your head to the ground like a desperate man."

"If it will spare my beloved Zarina so be it." He got on his knees before laying his head on the ground. "I beg you to let her go."

"Hmhmhm. Bring out the wench." Nigel waved his pipe. His men walked away while Nigel walked over and put a foot on Cale's head. "Make sure to kiss the ground, worm."

"Ooh, I so wanna shoot him in head or maybe aim lower and do the future a favor." Ruby chuckled. "Oooh, that would solve a lot of trouble later on."

The guard came back parading Zarina to the camp entrance. Nigel snickered and walked over to her. "Amazing, such beauty shines in a dark place like this, it makes me sick." Hearthfire tugged at her hair making her scream.

"Stop it!" Cried Cale.

"I hate people like you, you flutter those eyelashes and every just drops themselves at your feet. Meanwhile we decent hard working people must work ourselves to the bone with backbreaking labor day in and day out."

"Is this guy for real?" Ruby deadpanned. "I bet he never had to lift a finger in his life."

"Now then Cale of Vale," Nigel let go of her head and turned to him. "Is there anything you would like to say?"

"Yes, there is." The king stood from the ground. "You were right Zarina."

"What?" Spoke the maiden in confusion with Nigel also looking perplexed.

"The monarchy of Vale has gone on long enough." the King removed the crown from his head then tossed it away.

"Ooh, now this just got better. You beg like a worm and give up the crown? Oh this is just too good!" Laughed Nigel.

"Yes… but not to you Hearthfire, the people will have a council to lead them. One they can trust to lead them. It's getting to be too big of job for one man anyway."

"Cale." spoke Zarina with a smile.

"Oh, is that it?" the enemy leader frowned. "Men! Kill them both!"

"No!" cried Zarina.

"ATTACK!" Ruby ordered jumping from her hiding place with the rest running out from all around as Nigel and his men were shocked with Ruby heading straight for the leader. She slammed into him sending the man to the ground.

Zarina ran to Cale who figured he needed to get them out of the way.

"Get them!" Cried the men running at the teams.

"Yatsuhashi, go!" Coco instructed.

"I'm on it!" The large warrior jumped and brought his sword down to break the ground and sent the first few men flying back from the shockwave of his strike.

"Pyrrha, Nora, free the hostages!" Jaune called out as he blocked one of the man's swords.

Using her Semblance, Pyrrha broke the links in their chains making them jump with a start.

"Come on! This way!" ordered Nora.

"H-How did you do that?"

"Talk later." Nora pushed aside one of the hostages and swung Magnhild at an attacker. "Ren cover us!" She called leading them out.

Ren nodded, jumping into the trees and fired at the men who came near them.

"Who are you people!" a woman exclaimed to Nora.

"Duh, we're the ones saving your sorry butts."

Fox and Velvet front flipped before knocking some of the men down while Yang ran in and knocked a group away from grabbing at Nora from behind.

Ruby snickered and giggled as she avoided Nigel's strikes. "Man, the resemblance is uncanny. You look just like Torchwick."

"Who the hell are you talking about you brat!" He yelled frantically trying to hit her.

Ruby jumped back and brought out Crescent Rose as she laughed. "Just the guy I butchered like the pig he was."

Nigel's eyes widened as Ruby swung her scythe around. "First I cut off his arm, then I cut off his leg. Both time he was screaming in pain as he started bleeding out. Question, have you slept with any women before, don't lie to me."

"Y-Yes, many women." He spoke with fear in his eyes as he stepped back from the girl.

"Oh good!" she smiled she rush over and he cried out in horrible agony as his arm went falling to the ground. "That means I can kill you without ending your family line. Torchwick was bad, but you're a monster and in my line of work I kill monsters."

"Y-You bitch! Whore! SLUT!" He yelled out while looking at his stump in horror and anger.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you and Torchwick share an equal number of chopped limbs. Now for the leg!" with lightning fast speed she cleaved the the man's leg right off.

"AHHHH!" He yelled in even more pain as he lost his balance and fell on his side while trying to glare at the girl. "Y-Y-You witch! What sort of a demon are you!?"

"I am the Bloody Rose and any who dance with me...dance with death itself." she cackled to his face.

Nigel whimpered in terror, trying to quickly crawl away until her blade came to his neck.

"Okay, I love you, buh-bye!"

*SLICK*

Nigel's head rolled on the ground with a terrified expression while Ruby smiled and looked around. "Who's next?"

Any men around watching were shaking in horror and backed away from the girl.

"Aw how cute, you think you can out run me. History says you're supposed to die here. So let's. make history." she laughed and rushed towards them.

The men screamed before their heads were cut off one by one and Ruby struck a pose.

Cale had watched the spectacle from behind a rock with wide eyes while Zarina looked at his expression in question. "S….she fights like a wild demon." ' _I never saw her move I only saw rose petals appear out of nowhere. Is this Semblance they spoke of?"_

"Cale? What's going on? What's happened?"

"We just cleaned house." Spoke Ruby appearing over the rock after overhearing the maiden.

"Gah!" the former king jumped.

"I never get tired of that." Giggled Ruby.

Coco sighed as she sat on the ground with her team. "Man, that was brutal, those guys were a total pain in the keester."

"All you did was hit them with your bag, yeah that sounds so hard." Nora remarked sarcastically dragging her hammer.

"You try swinging this heavy thing." Coco held up her bag.

"Do you think Ruby went a little… overboard?" Weiss asked Yang.

"Honestly, like she said. No one is fading, his kids are still alive so Roman will end up being born, so we should be happy instead of worried at this point."

"Oh… my…" Zarina looked out at the scene.

"I'll dispose of the bodies and clean this mess, as usual." Glynda groaned the last part.

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch!" waved Ruby.

"Witch!?" the couple exclaimed.

"And cue the torches." Groaned the teacher before clearing the mess and casting the bodies into the fog filled abyss.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Velvet spoke out.

A loud roar drew their attention to a group of trees that was up rooted by a swarm of Grimm.

"Oh yeah, the reason Vale won was because they had help from the Grimm." Spoke Yang.

"Well wait, if we just did the help that the Grimm were suppose to, what does that mean for us?" Asked Coco.

"What else, we get to kill the Grimm now." Ruby grinned

"Maybe it would help the future some more." Spoke Nora with her weapon at the ready.

"Ugh, that's it, I just about had it with fighting today!" Coco's bag turned into its gatling gun mode and she started mowing some of the beasts down.

"Good heavens!" Gasped Zarina at the strange device as the Grimm fell from the barrage of bullets.

"Hey! Leave some for us Coco!" Ruby rushed into the fray.

"Banzai!" Called Nora following her.

"Nora don't encourage my sister!" Yang chased after them.

"Should we?" Weiss asked Blake.

"Are you or are you not sworn to fight and protect Vale?" Glynda asked the students.

"Good point." Blake pulled out Gamble Shrouds and the students charged into battle.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Cale asked Glynda.

"Those kids are skilled enough to handle large amounts of Grimm like this easy and they're still getting stronger. This is what the future holds for Vale and the other kingdoms as well."

"This is remarkable." Commented Cale as they watched the students destroy each Grimm that they came across.

After all was said and done, the teens gasped and panted.

"That's gotta be the last of them." Coco nearly collapsed as she moved back to the adults.

"My knuckles are on fire." Yang waved her hands along with Fox.

"Can we go now, please?!" asked Jaune who was being supported by Pyrrha.

"Yes, I'm feeling quite famished after such an intensive battle." Spoke Weiss feeling her stomach growl.

"Yes, you young warriors fought well, a proper banquet is the least I can do for you." Cale smiled.

"Alright students, let all go back to the castle." Glynda spoke.

The teens followed until Yang noticed Ruby wasn't with them and looked around before seeing her stomping the ground. "Ruby, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing Yang." the younger sister ran to catch up.

Yang raised an eyebrow before letting it go as they walked back out of the forest.

"Well, I guess we have to get use to living here." Weiss sighed.

"On the upside, we can show a lot of skill and put any dudes in their place if they try acting high and mighty." Grinned Coco. "And I can teach these yahoo's a few things about fashion."

"What I can't figure out is why history says you didn't care about Zarina after she died or why you have such a bad rep?" Blake says to Cale.

"The only possible answer I might have is I would be heartbroken and cold after her death, that to most it would seem I didn't care. Being a king Ide have to keep a strong front."

"Everyone please hold." Zarina stopped to face them as the stopped. "I want to thank all of you for saving the lives of our people and helping Cale see reason. You have my undying gratitude."

"The students were happy to help as am I." Smiled Glynda. "But you may want to work on your city's defenses just in case."

"You may stay as long as you need until you figure out how to get back home." Cale smiled to them.

"And Ruby," Zarina took off her pendant. "I want you to have this."

"Great another thing to clutter your over stuffed jewelry box." Yang quipped.

"Except this time it was a gift instead of me either winning it or snatching it from some of the people I kicked butt." Ruby waved it in the air until it started glowing. "Uh, what now? I swear I didn't mess with it!"

"I think we're about to go home." Blake stated.

"Whatever you do, don't mention us by name in your history!" Glynda stated.

"We won't. May you make it home safely brave young heroes." Called Cale.

"And tell grandpa James and aunt Bertha… it was nice meeting them!" Jaune got out before a flash enveloped them.

"They truly were an odd bunch." Remarked Zarina smiled.

"Yes, but they helped me get you back." Smiled Cale holding her hand. "Shall we discuss what your idea was?"

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Ruby as the light faded.

"Ruby! Why are you screaming?" questioned Blake.

"It was bright." she shrugged.

The automatic update alarms went off on their scrolls. Each one pulled them out to check and saw hardly any time had passed and Ruby still had her shiny new trinket.

"Wow, we're back!" Cheered the girl bouncing up and down.

"Thank god!" Weiss breathed in relief.

"Woohoo! Come on Ren, let's go eat then celebrate!" Nora rubbed up against her man.

Ren nodded as he and Nora started walking away with Nora nuzzling his cheek.

"I could eat a cow." Blake spoke running for the school.

"I'm going to get some new clothes. Going back there really made me appreciate this style instead." Spoke Coco.

"I gotta go develop my snap shots. I got a lot of good shots of Cale and Zarina that put that old portrait to shame." Velvet smiled

"I think we'll just rest, that fight was pretty big." Spoke Yatsuhashi with Fox nodding.

"Yes I think so too, come on Jaune, I'll let you rub my shoulders." Pyrrha nudged the boy.

"Oh uh, sure." He smiled as the two of them walked away.

Ruby turned back to the forest and walked in.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Yang asked curiously.

"I wanted to check on something really quick. I'll be back later ,you go eat. She ran off leaving her team and Glynda to wonder what she was up to.

She raced back to the ruins and grinned. "Hopefully it's still where I buried it." She looked around the ground and stopped before crouching down. "This looks about right."

She started digging into the ground and threw the grass and dirt aside before spotting the top of a white object with a bit of good that looked ancient. "There you are!" she hastily cleared away the dirt and pulled out a skill with Cale's crown. "Thanks for holding on to it for me Nigel, now I have something from Cale and Zarina." she took the crown and put it on her head. "I'd like to take you home with me, but Yang probably won't let me. Okay I love you buh-bye! Woah deja vu." she waved to the skull then punted it into the abyss. "And I'll tell Torchwick you said hi next time I see him!"

"Ruby!" Called Yang running over. "What did you come out this far for?"

"Looky what I found!" Ruby cried pointing to her head. "Tell me, is it me?"

"Is that Cale's crown?" Yang deadpanned.

"Yeah, Since he wasn't gonna needed it any more I buried it here back then so I could dig it up now, pretty clever right huh?"

"You do realize you'll have to give that to museum eventually, right?"

"Not unless Glynda finds it under our bed."

Yang shook her head and was about to turn and leave, but stopped when Ruby reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"And don't go narking me out, it goes so well with my new pendant." Ruby held it up with a grin, but when she looked at it, she lost the smile and looked to be thinking about something. "Hey Yang?"

"Yeah sis?"

"Since this thing brought us back, do you think…..it's possible….to use it and go back to when we were little?" She asked.

"Oh no, no more time travel!" she said sternly. "Besides, I'm pretty sure it just sent us back to save the innocent people who were going to be killed."

"So we can't change what happened." Ruby looked at the ground in sadness.

"At least you help save other people. As far as I'm concerned, that's still a win don't you think, Queen Crazy?" Yang smirked

"Hey! With this crown on, I will be referred to as the Duchess of cookies, thank you very much." Grinned Ruby.

Both sisters left the forest happily pushing one another with laughter.


	30. Chapter 20 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 20

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Weiss slept soundly in her own bed as she felt a pair of small feet on her chest. She opened her eyes and saw a crow lean it's head into her face. "AHH!"

The blackbird flew off her with a start and more flew around the room.

"Huh!" Blake sat up and saw the feathered creatures flying around. She felt compelled to try grabbing some, but held back and just sat there confused.

A whistle blew and the birds went to the floor.

"At ease boys." Spoke Ruby holding the whistle.

"Ruby! What is going on here?!" Weiss shouted.

"Uncle Qrow is staying at Beacon for a while and he asked me to take care of his flock." She smiled petting one of them. "And I thought this was the best way to break the news to you. Blake don't even think about!"

Blake reeled back after trying to sneak up and snatch up one of the birds.

"I have a spray bottle and l am not afraid to use it."

"Sorry. It's my instinct." Blake sat on her knees.

"Okay where's Yang? I want to talk to her about this 'arrangement'." Weiss crossed her arms while narrowing her eyes.

"She went to talk with Uncle Qrow."

"And where exactly did they go to?" Weiss shoo'd a bird off her bed.

"I think it was something about getting him to control himself. They went to look for someplace quie- Blake!"

Blake was about to grab a bird, but jumped back a Ruby's shout.

"That's it." Ruby held the spray bottle up and started lightly misting her teammate.

"Ah! Ruby!" the cat girl hid under her blanket. "Stop that!"

"Then quit messing with the birds! I will not be held accountable for what'll happen."

"Just tell me where they went to so I can talk to them." Groaned Weiss.

"I have no idea where they went, your best option is to wait here. Oh by the way, your sister came by looking for you."

"You made sure she didn't know I was here, right?"

"She could see you sleeping from the door and nearly barged in to wake you up, but the crows recognized her and got all defensive and scared her off."

"Huh, guess I owe them one." She lightly patted one of the birds.

"She wanted me to give you two messages. 1.) she wants to meet you later at that place with the fountain that looks like a spitting lion. And 2.) you should be waking up at dawn."

"She might be Atlesian military, but I'm not going to listen to her on when I get up." Frowned Weiss.

From under her blanket Blake leered at a crow roosting on the foot of her bed. She pounced up and grabbed it. "GOTCHA!"

The bird pecked her hand and she let go before it flew up and cawed in alert.

The others sprang to action and swarmed the Faunus girl.

"Ah! Get away!" She cried flailing around as they swarmed her. "Ruby call them off!"

"Oh no, you need to learn not to mess with My uncle's flock.

Blake groaned while trying to hide back under her sheets, but a few smart birds flew under and face a few pecks to her rump that made her jump out and try smacking them, but this made them more angry with a few landing on her shoulders and started pecking her. A few even tugged at her hair. She ran for the door after they tried for her bow but the flock of birds were on her tail.

Weiss stared while Ruby giggled.

She ran through the hall as fast as she could to keep out of the birds reach. "AHHH, HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE! I'LL EVEN SETTLE FOR CARDIN!"

While that went on, we cut to Yang and Qrow who were currently walking near the back of the school.

"I...I need to talk to you about my mom." Yang spoke.

"Oh? Well, hold on." Qrow pulled out his flask before taking a deep gulp and sighed. "Alright, shoot."

"...I met her, Qrow."

"Yeah, and how'd it go?"

"Horrible….she treated me like I was a waste of space." Yang looked away with sadness.

"Look Yang, my sister Raven, she has a view of the world that I don't really agree with. Personally I think she's a bit of a whore." the man had to jump back as Yang lunged with her fist reared back and hit the ground. "Woah! Easy, I wasn't saying you'd end up like her."

Yang glared at her uncle with red eyes before looking at her arm and sighed and stood up. "Sorry, I lashed out without thinking. I guess even feeling down because of her, I can't help but get mad if someone insults her."

"Trust me, you should be thankful she didn't stick around. Even if it did leave your old man a wreck, your life is much better without her. I crossed paths with her and told her about the incident when you were young. All she said was that you at least got more than her looks."

Yang sighed and looked at the ground in silence. "Then tell me. Was I just a big mistake to her?"

"I'm not gonna go running back and forth being your messenger boy. Just break her sword next time you two meet then you can talk to her."

"If I ever meet her again."

"Oh and speaking of swords, I talked with a fortune teller and she says you're gonna lose your right arm to a man with a sword."

"And were you drinking or sober when you heard this?"

"Sober and she's the real deal. Whenever I find her wagon I go to her for info, she's never been wrong once."

"I'll believe it when I see it." She replied with doubt.

"...she predicted what you'd look like when you were born. Her description was dead on."

"Telling me vague stuff like that won't be enough. Unless I actually hear her on something big, then I'll start believing it."

"You ever wonder how I knew where to find you on _that day,_ the one when you were younger and more naive?"

Yang gritted her teeth at the naive part. "I've grown and learned to grow up faster."

"The Fortune teller told me that if both you and Ruby weren't at home I should go back to the old homestead, fast. And what did I find?"

"So what? You mean to tell me that some woman I've never even met is always right? That I need to keep an eye out for a man with a sword? That about narrows it down to over half of Remnant." she frowned.

"She also said the sword would be blood red, he'll have black and red hair, black clothing, and… a Grimm Mask."

Yang's eyes widened. ' _Grimm Mask? The only others that have that would be the Blood Fang, but I never saw someone with a red sword. All the ones I've seen are just regular soldiers with mostly white.'_ She shook her head. "Hold on, if what you say is true and everything she said really did come true and you're not pulling my leg, than what's the point of telling me if it's bound to happen regardless of my knowledge?"

"According to her, if you wanna keep that arm of yours then do not, DO NOT, attack him. Keep your guard up and let what happens happen. Even if your Faunus friend is in danger, it will be alright."

"Wait, you mean Blake? She could be in danger?"

"Not sure, couldn't get any more out of the crazy bat, she's not cheap." Qrow tapped his chin. "Oh, but she did say something really odd with a laugh."

"Okay lay it on me."

"If you and me were ever alone, have you countdown from five."

"What?"

"I had the same expression. I tried asking her what the hell she was talking about, but she just laughed and that's was it. Sometimes I think that old bat is nuttier than me…...nah, but still give it a shot, maybe something will happen?"

"You want me to countdown from five, as in right now?"

"Hey I'm just delivering the message, just humor me here."

Yang raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Fine, but I still think this is crazy. Five, four, three, two, one."

"HEEEEELLLLLP!" Blake came running towards them.

"Blake?" Spoke Yang with wide eyes as she saw her friend being chased by her uncle's birds. "What's going on?"

"They're attacking!" She cried out while running around as the birds pecked her. "Call them off!"

"They're angry at you!" Qrow called before running after them. "Whatever you did made them pretty mad just apologize, and he sincere."

"Ouch! Alright I'm sorry! I'm sorry for grabbing you, which everyone it was!" She cried out to the birds while trying to keep her bow on and protect her ears. "I swear I'll never do it again!"

Hearing this the birds cawed and ceased their attack on the girl.

"Oh what a relief." Blake panted. "I thought they were gonna go for my eyes next."

"Nah, they only do that to dead things, all they wanted was an apology." Qrow reassured. "Of course, if you actually managed to eat one, THEN they'd probably go for the eyes."

"I don't eat birds, I just catch and release." Blake stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Oh good, cause I'd hate to have to get rid of one of my niece's friends for eating part of the family. Winter already took Tweety from us, I don't need another."

"Blake, you weren't in on what just happened with my uncle, were you?" Asked Yang.

"What are you talking about? I only just saw the guy, the crows were chasing over the last five minutes. Before that I was in my bed."

"Wow, it's almost like what just happened was a coincidence, or maybe it was said to happen." Grinned Qrow towards Yang.

"Okay I know just how to settle this fortune teller stuff, Blake, did anyone in the Blood Fang have red and black hair with a red sword?"

Instantly both saw Blake's eyes widen and her skin go pale. "How do you know about him?"

"Told ya, the fortune teller is never wrong." Qrow remarked.

"Fortune teller? Yang, what are you two talking about?"

"The guy with the sword is gonna cut Yang's arm off some time in the future if she attacks him." Qrow stated casually.

"Oh god, you mean Adam? Yang, listen to me. If you ever meet him, run, don't try to fight him." Spoke Blake with urgency in her tone.

"Adam?"

"Well, you girls seem like you have a lot to talk about so I'm just gonna get out of your hair and take my flock for a fly around town, tell Ruby I'll send them back later." Qrow eased his hand and shaped his fingers. The crows flew around him before he vanished and the flock flew away.

"Okay how does he do that?" Blake questioned.

"Inside secret, now tell me what you mean. Who's Adam and why is he enough to shake you up so much?"

"We….. Use to date."

Yang's eyes widened. "Wait, he's your ex-boyfriend?"

"Kinda… he's also the one in charge."

"Hold it, you mean to say, that this Adam guy is not only your ex-boyfriend, but the one leading the Blood Fang?"

"Yeah, and he might be a little mad I….left him to save humans."

"Wow, now that's one pissed off ex."

"Yeah, can we go back to the room now so I can change?"

"Oh, sure." Nodded Yang after noticing Blake was definitely underdressed.

Meanwhile, Weiss was going to meet her sister at the desired location. She didn't bother to change into anything different or special and went with her usual dress. She spotted her sister sipping from a cup as she sat at a table.

"Trying to look sophisticated? Don't make me laugh." Remarked Weiss reaching the table.

"Good you're here, I wanted talk to you about Qrow and his niece, the one people are calling the Bloody Rose." Winter put down her cup.

"Wait, let me guess, you're going to try and have them arrested or sent away for 'my own good', right?"

"Not unless I actually catch them not working through the rules. Has Bloody Rose ever assaulted or dismembered anyone you can think of."

"First off, her name is Ruby, second, the only person I know who she cut up is Roman Torchwick, a crime boss who's working with Blood Fang and attacked her first, which is why he has robotic limbs instead of two stumps. I didn't see her cut off his arm, that happened before we met, but I did see her lop off his leg. And… I may have been part of the reason she went nuts and slaughtered a number of Blood Fang on a train." Weiss felt awkward saying the last part."

"Weiss! If you keep associating yourself with her, you could put yourself in greater danger. Not just get hurt from her, but one of those attacks of hers could end up with you being an unknowing accomplice, and I don't want to have to take you away in cuffs."

"Aw come on ice queen, lighten up." Came the voice of Qrow from an unknown point.

The two girls looked around with Winter scowling.

"Ooga booga!" Qrow dropped down from above.

Both jumped with Winter pulling her sword out and taking a swing at him. Qrow ducked and looked back up with a groan.

"Again with the slashing? Seriously Winter, I'd have thought you got that under control by now."

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" Scowled the military officer.

"I couldn't help but overhear you bad mouthing my beloved niece. Normally I would drop you like a sack a of flour, but there's a lady present. Morning Weiss, you're looking lovely today." he gave the younger Schnee a nod.

"Uh, thanks Qrow." nodded Weiss, still a little jumpy due to the sudden appearance.

"Now about Ruby, what you think about her couldn't be further from the truth."

"Considering your state of mind, anything you say is hard to take seriously." Winter raised an eyebrow.

"Let me put it like this, imagine two roses growing from a single stem. One is vibrant and beautiful, but the other is blackened and scorched. Neither one can exist without the other. As long as they are nourished with love and affection. the vibrant one remains strong keeping the blackened one at bay. However if left alone the vibrant One begins to weaken and the blackened grows stronger, strangling and suffocating the vibrant one until only it remains, but this doesn't necessarily mean the vibrant one is dead with a steady dose of love and affection the balance between the two can be restored. That is how Ruby works Winter. When she's alone with nobody to love her the Bloody Rose only gets stronger."

"If me and the other girls didn't apologize when we did, she'd be slaughtering people without restraint." Spoke Weiss.

Winter looked perplexed and couldn't form any sort of counter.

"So take that in your pipe and smoke it." Qrow remarked. "I love my nieces, I keep their pictures at the top of all the others in my wallet." Qrow pulled out the item in question and let the collection of pictures unfold to the ground. "As you know Winter the others are of my flock."

"I'm aware."

"Wow," Weiss spoke taking the wallet and looking through the pictures. "You… really love your birds."

"Better believe I do, they're like family to me." the man smiled.

"Huh?" Weiss stopped when she noticed one of the pictures had a cross drawn over it. "What's the cross for?"

"That one was Tweety, and that's to show he's gone. Hey Winter, care to take another look at your victim?"

"Not this again, Qrow."

The two started bickering while Weiss worked her her way to the top photo which showed a Yang and Ruby when they were little. "Yang looks so different without all those scars over her body. Qrow, do you know how she got them in the first place?"

Qrow turned to Weiss and looked sad. "Yes, heck I was there before things got real bad. But if you want to know what happened, you'll have to talk with Yang herself, she'd probably kick my ass if I went spouting my mouth off about _that_ day."

"Oh, I see." Weiss respectfully let it go.

"But… I can tell you about the day I first went mad." he grinned. "It's quite the story."

"You'll be leaving, I came here to spend some time with my sister." Glared Winter.

"Actually I'd like to hear what made Qrow into the man he his today, I have _plenty_ of time." the younger sister crossed her arms with a blank look.

"Wonderful!" Qrow grinned with the crazed look in his eyes as he brought out his scythe and dug the tip of the blade into the dirt before sitting on the staff. "Everybody comfy for story time?"

"No." spoke Winter.

"Yes." Weiss said.

"Okay, it was back when I was still a student here in Beacon. I was part of Team STRQ, which made up of Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, my sister Raven Branwen and myself."

"Wait,you were on the same team with Yang and Ruby's parents?" Weiss asked in interest.

"Yup, heck even our colors match you and the others, White, Black, Yellow, and Red. Now Summer and me were separated from our teammates we were tired and the Grimm just kept coming. Never in all my life did I feel more scared then on that day. Summer just kept fighting even when I had given up, but what I didn't know was that Summer had a power, the power of the Silver Eyes."

"Silver Eyes?" Spoke Weiss in confusion.

"Before kingdom's, before Hunters, those born with silver eyes were the greatest Warriors to ever exist. Those who followed the lead of a Silver Eyes were assured victory in battle. A single glance could instantly strike any Grimm down."

"And you actually seen this happen?" asked Weiss.

"Oh yeah. One by one Summer took them down. That's when I noticed something off about the Grimm. They started shaking, they were afraid. The Grimm use fear and other forms of negativity to track us down." Qrow began giggling. "That's when I realized they could fear things to and if I wanted to win… I had to not fear anything!" he cackled. "Seeing them so shaken up and terrified, it gave me a sense of power! Adrenaline pumped through every fiber of my body as I took up my scythe with one thought in mind!" the man leaned back and looked to the sky. "I would make them FEAR ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Woah." spoke Weiss.

"So you see Weiss, that's what makes me Me! I go beyond the limit to make those monsters understand Qrow Branwen will show them no mercy! _That_ is what makes me one of the greatest hunters in the world!"

"And most psychotic." Retorted Winter.

"Hahaha! I've killed more Grimm than I can count, and if you just took that stick out of your butt you'd be a lot more fun."

"Tell me about it." Spoke Weiss earning a growl from winter

"It's a shame you two don't get along as well as my niece's. Tell me Weiss, do Ruby and Yang still sleep in the same bed all cuddled up together?"

"Yes, and she occasionally drools on Yang's chest." Sweatdropped Weiss.

"They sleep in the same bed!?" Winter spoke with a rise in her tone.

"Ruby threw her own bed out the window to ensure that would happen." Weiss replied.

"That's it! I'm making sure you sleep somewhere else besides them!" Winter stood up.

"And that right there is why I can't stand you!" Weiss stood up slamming her hands on the table. "If you think they're some kind of incestuous couple, think again! All they do is cuddle, that's it! But even if that wasn't the case, YOU don't decide where I sleep or do at Beacon, or what I do with my life!"

"Weiss!?"

"No! Just shut your mouth! I am SO sick of being compared with you by everyone else in our family, I'm sick of you trying to turn me into another you, and I'm sick of being yelled at over the littlest mistakes! I FUCKING HATE YOU PEOPLE!"

Winter stared at her with hurt and sadness as well as shock at her language.

The younger sister covered her mouth after the words left her mouth.

"Woooaaah!" Qrow said with a hanging jaw before he started laughing again. "YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, LET IT RIP WEISS! CURSE YOUR HEART OUT!"

"W-Weiss?"

"I-I-I fucking hate you." she said in surprise. She was saying inappropriate words to her sister, to her family, and it felt… good. "All those times I held my tongue, about you, about our father, I'm done." she clenched her fists, narrowed her eyes, and grit her teeth. "Get this through that thick ass skull of yours you stupid bitch. I fucking hate you, I hate that cock sucking bastard I am forced to call father, I hate those dicks in the military, and I hate every snooty ass prick I have ever been forced to be around! If you don't like it then you can just kiss my ass!" Weiss stamped away and stormed off feeling like a bird that was just released from its cage.

Winter stood there speechless and watched her sister leave while Qrow was rolling on the ground, roaring with laughter.

"That. Was. Incredible! You should see the look on your face!" he quickly took out his Scroll and took a snapshot. "This is a priceless moment."

Winter gritted her teeth and clenched her hands before feeling a tear go down her cheek.

Weiss got back to her room and the team could plainly see the look of shock on her face. "I can't believe I just did that."

"What? Did you trip and end up kissing your sister? If so, how was her chest?" Asked Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang scolded.

"We started talking and… I got angry and cursed out my sister."

"Really? Don't you rarely curse?" Asked Blake.

"Yes!" the heiress smiled with a grin. "And I called her a stupid bitch right to her face." her smile fell at saying that. "I called my sister a stupid bitch, right to her face." Weiss's legs gave out and she fell to her knees.

"Way to go Weiss!" Cheered Ruby. "Tweety would be cawing in joy!"

"Uh… are you alright?"

"...No." she looked to them with a smile.

"Oh yeah, she's losing it." Ruby spoke. "Weiss, if you start hearing voices, listen to the one with an accent, it's always the funny one."

"You don't understand I cursed out about my father being a… Cock sucker. And I called the entire military of Atlas dicks! I never cursed like that in all my life! Do you have any idea the hoops I'll have to jump through if she tells our father!? He'll probably drag me back to Atlas himself!?"

"Not to worry, I have a plan for such an event." Grinned Ruby.

"If it's your plan, then no." Yang shot her down.

"Oh come on! It's a perfect and foolproof plan. We just need lots of rope, grappling hooks, possibly a new dress if Yang is gonna distract the guards, and maybe some sleeping gas containers."

"I-I need to lay down…..um Yang, I can't get up." Weiss spoke.

"I gotcha." Yang walked over pulling Weiss up and placed her on her bed.

"I don't know whether to thank Qrow for the encouragement, or hate him forever for making me do that."

"Well he'll take cash, or nude photos of Glynda if you can get those." Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver watch her uncle gave her. She opened it to look at the time. "And though I'd like to watch Weiss's spiraling descent into insanity, I have business elsewhere."

"Please tell me it's not a smuggling deal." Spoke Blake.

"No." she closed the watch before retuning or to her pocket. "I just need to talk to Reece about her debt."

"Oh boy." Remarked Yang. "Try not to go overboard, you don't wanna get us kicked out of the tournament."

"No promises." She smiled zipping out of the room.

"Will Ruby really go nuts if Reece doesn't pay?" Asked Blake.

"She'll just rough her up a bit at first, but after that she might end up with more scars than me."

It was then Weiss remembered the picture from crows wallet. "Yang…..how did you get all those scars anyway?"

Yang and Blake looked at her and shared a glance with the blonde girl looking back at Weiss. "You really wanna know?"

"Actually yeah, I just got so use to them that I never really wondered."

"It's not a pretty story." Spoke Blake.

"But if you want to know, it started back when we were young..."

Reece walked through the halls, on her way into town. She needed some fresh air after being cooped up in the school for so long. .

"Hi Reece." Ruby greeted with a smile, walking out in front of the skater girl. She saw said girl jump a little and giggled.

"B-Bloody Rose!"

"How have you been?" Ruby questioned.

"Uh, G-Good?" Reece replied and backed up a little.

"That's great, now where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Ruby's smile fell. "My Candy bar, the one to replace the one you Ker-sploded in our match? I thought it was clear that you owed me a new one?"

Reece gulped as Ruby walked towards her.

"Did you really think I'd forget and let it slide?" Ruby leaned in closer while walking. "I take my sweets VERY seriously."

"I don't… have it."

Ruby stopped walking and smiled. "Oh? Is that so? Pity." she dashed to Reece and slammed her in the wall and used her Semblance on her arm to punch the girl into the stomach like a gatling gun.

Reece gasped from each hit and took in air after air as Ruby stopped while keeping a grip on her.

"Wait, wait! I'm going into town now, I'll have it by this afternoon I swear!"

"Oh really?"

"Honest, I'll get it on my way back."

Ruby gave her a narrowed look and leaned in. "If you lie, I. Will. Find. You. Now get going."

"Already gone!" she ran for her life.

"Okay I love you buh-bye!" Ruby waved. "Well that was fun."


	31. Non-canon no 11

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 11

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dark of night, four figures moved across the rooftops quickly and silently. They continued to move and stopped as they looked over the edge to the Museum below.

"That's where we'll find it?" Asked one of them who had a bombshell body with short hair.

"Totally." spoke another strutted like she was on a runway. "We get in, grab it, and get out, easiest score yet."

"And kill any human we see." Spoke another in a cold tone with their arms crossed.

"Heheheheh, fun." the shortest swayed left and right.

"Let's go." The first figure jumped down and landed on the ground with ease, but with some cracks under their feet due to the impact. "Cut the power sis." the Bombshell spoke.

"Heheheh, okie dokie." The shortest ran across several more rooftops to the museum before dropping down behind it and walked over to a bolted shut fuse box. "Lights out!" she pulled out a scythe and slashed the box to bits making the power go out.

"I got the door." The third one drew out a red sword and ran over before swinging the sword and wait before the doors fell to bits.

"Good work," the bombshell walked in. "Ok Ice Queen, where is it?"

"Just down here." The final figure walked in while keeping their strut. "Just, like, blast the doors apart and we got it."

"Freeze!" a guard ran up with a gun in hand. "Put you hands u- Wait… Oh god! You four, here!?"

"Yes, we came here for something, and will leave with it." Spoke the Bombshell before the figure with the sword ran over and quickly slice the guard in two.

"Ugh, groady, I think he voided his bowels or whatever." the Ice Queen covered her nose.

"Just like a human." Scoffed the one who killed him. "Where's your sister?"

Said figure ran in and jumped on the bombshells back. "Peekaboo, I got you!"

"Good work." Spoke the Bombshell with a neutral tone as she patted the figure. "Lead the way Ice Queen."

"If I must." said girl walked further in the museum.

"Are we gonna get lots of moneys big sis?" the smallest asked the bombshell.

"If the Ice Queen is right, than yes."

They went to the back and approached a reinforced door. The Bombshell's right arm shifted in the dark before holding it up as a large explosion hit the door. It's hinges broke and it fell to the ground.

The four figures walked in and saw a mirror on a podium stand.

"Oooh!" the smallest jumped from the bombshell's back and ran on all fours to the mirror. "Pretty!" she looked at her golden eyes in her reflection.

"This is priceless?" The Bombshell turned to the Ice Queen.

"The Lunar mirror is, like, super old and junk. I got a guy willing to pay big for it, unless your sister breaks it like our last target." the ice queen checked her nails.

"Last time I checked, you failed to mention it was extremely fragile. Course knowing you, I'm not surprised." Remarked the sword figure.

"Sis, carefully bring us the mirror." spoke the Bombshell.

"Otay!" The shortest grabbed it with their hands that seemed covered and smiled before licking the reflective surface. "Doesn't taste good."

"Ew! G-ross!" the Ice Queen shouted. "Someone take it from her!"

"Just give it to me." Growled the sword figure walking towards the shortest.

"Nu uh! My shiny!" growled the shortest.

"Sis we need to go, remember the _moneys_ we'll get?" the Bombshell questioned.

"Oooh, moneys!"

"Well we need to get the mirror to the buyer first. So come along and be careful this time."

"Okie dokie sissy." the shortest grinned. She skipped out past the Bombshell, but saw the mirror start to glow when the moon's light shined on it through the skylight. "OOOOH it's even shinier now!"

"Like, you're kidding me." Groaned the Ice Queen.

"Sis, put it down, now!" The Bombshell exclaimed.

The shortest giggled and skipped while holding the mirror as it glowed brighter.

"I SAID PUT IT DOWN!" the Bombshell ran up to her sister and grabbed the item, placing in on the ground. But it kept glowing and even brighter to where they all had to shield their eyes.

"What's happening!?" the sword wielder cried before they were all sucked into the mirror.

Beacon academy

Yang lay on her bed with a smile as she watched her sister sleep. It was morning and she always hated having to wake her up, but it had to be done. "Ruby, it's time to get up." she spoke softly.

Her sister groaned and just hugged Yang closer.

"As much as I love our sisterly bonding, we have classes to get to, also we still need to go restock your sweets."

"Someone say sweets?" Ruby looked up and saw her sister's face. "Oh, hi Yang!"

"Come on sis let's get ready for school and after word we'll go shopping." Yang said climbing out of bed.

"What for? I already got clothes."

"I mean for more sweets." Yang got out.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Laughed Ruby.

"Weiss, Blake rise and shine." called Yang.

Both stayed sleeping before Ruby grinned and ran to the bathroom. "Okay you asked for it."

Yang watched as her sister came back out with a bucket of water and covered her ears.

*SPLASH*

"AHHHH! RUBY!" Yelled Weiss and Blake turning to their leader who just smiled while holding the bucket.

"Morning." She tossed the bucket aside. "Sleep well?"

The doused Weiss let out a growl as the water dripped from her hair.

The team walked out and came to the lobby where Ozpin and Ironwood were talking with police officers and a man with a brown coat and hat.

"Yo Ozzy!" Called Ruby.

The men turned to them before the man in brown walked up. "Team RWBY, you are under arrest."

"You know that's not the first time I've heard that." Remarked Ruby.

"RWBY, what did you do this time?" Weiss questioned angrily.

"Me? What makes you think it was me? For all you know, it was Blake." She pointed to the Faunus.

"You are ALL under arrest, for disturbing the peace, vandalism, theft, and worst of all murder."

Ruby counted her fingers. "Wow, you hit everything for me. But them? I doubt that."

"Hold up Mr…. Who are you?" asked Yang.

"Detective Sampson, and if you don't comply, I'll have to use necessary force."

"Detective I'm telling you these girls were here all night when the crimes took place." Ozpin stepped up.

"Professor Ozpin, I have numerous witnesses that say that these girls were all causing chaos last night, and a few angry families who want them locked up. In fact, we have security footage of the crimes being committed." the detective nods to an officer who brought in a scroll.

The girls and Ozpin looked as the officer played the video feed and were stunned to see four figures running around with the same colors, but even though the feed was hazy, there were some differences.

"This was from the museum. Where you Miss Schnee, plundered everything that she could carry. While your leader and the girl with the bow viciously slaughtered the guards."

"Me!? That's crazy! Why would I need to go out and steal if I have access to my family's funds?"

"And Blake here wouldn't go out and hurt innocent people." Spoke Ruby.

"We have a piece of your dress that was torn on your escape." the detective held out a piece of glitter covered white cloth out to Wiess.

"Glitter? Do I look like I wear glitter?" She asked gesturing to her clothing.

"Eye witnesses have also stated that you Blake, were wearing a Grimm mask and held a red sword."

"W-What?" Blake looked shocked. "I would never use a red sword, or wear that kind of mask."

"And finally we have pictures from the crime scene." spoke the Detective before the officers tapped on the scroll.

The girls looked and saw the pictures of guards who were slashed in half and decapitated as well as pictures with YBWR written in blood on the floor and walls.

"Um, we're Team RWBY, and even I don't mess that up." Spoke Ruby.

"And according to the academy surveillance these girls were in their room and were there all night." Ozpin spoke. "They could not have left without being seen by the cameras or Ironwood's forces, what you dealing with here is clearly a group of copycats who are trying to put the blame on these."

"Well I find that hard to believe considering past histories with Miss Rose here." Sampson pointed at said girl.

"Hey! I might have cut up some of Torchwick's goons before, I might have accidentally thrown a guy into the window of his car, and yes, I might have lost it when I wanted a cookie and didn't have money, but I'm a lot more cool headed than before."

"Still we will have to take a look through your belongings for anything that proves otherwise."

"Go ahead, we got nothin to hide." Ruby crossed her arms.

The officers went to the dorms and searched high and low. But so far they found no signs or remains of any of the stolen goods.

"Nothing detective, we searched top to bottom. All we found was this." the officer held up a book titled Ninjas of Love.

Blake blushed while the girls snickered

"It a little mature for girls their age but not illegal." Spoke Sampson. "Alright, we'll check the surrounding area, if they aren't here there's a chance the goods were stashed somewhere larger." the Detective was about to walk of when he registered something unusual. "You all sleep in this room?" he walked back in.

"Of course." Replied Yang.

He looked left then right. "Then why are there only three beds instead of four?"

"I threw the fourth one out the window so me and Yang could bunk." Replied Ruby like it was obvious.

"What?" Sampson looked at the hooded girl like she grew a second head.

"She tends to sleepwalk so I have to hold her in my sleep to keep her in bed." Yang defended flexing the truth a bit.

"Do you have people who can back up that claim?"

Weiss and Blake raised their hands.

"I meant someone other than your team as the court would see that as just looking out for a possible accomplice. I mean someone outside the team."

"Our dad, our uncle Qrow, our dog." Ruby listed. "Oh that reminds me, Zwei!"

"Arf! Arf!" Barked the Corgi running out from under the bed and ran around Ruby.

"What! How did he… where did he…." the detective pointed to the dog then into the room then glared to the officers. "Search this room again you idiots!"

"Wait! That's it!" Spoke Yang. "What if we used Zwei to track the scent on that clothe you have?"

"Oh yeah!" Ruby beamed and held up the dog. "Zwei's nose is way stronger than some mangy bloodhound, he can track a Grimm from miles away."

"Hmm, well no witnesses said a dog was working with you, and if this doesn't change anything, you will still be the main suspects. Alright, let's see if he can find these so called copycats."

They went town and let the Corgi sniff the cloth.

"Zwei, hunt." Ruby ordered.

"Arf!" Zwei walked a little bit ahead before growling as he started running.

"He's got the scent!" Yang grinned as they followed.

The girls, detective, and officers ran after Zwei as he stopped and looked left and right before running down the right. They followed the dog to the warehouse district and Zwei came to a stop at one marked B-3.

"Arf!"

The detective and Officers ran up gasping for air.

"That's… some….dog." Wheezed Sampson.

"Good boy!" Ruby rubbed his head. "Now let's see what's behind door number one. Yang if you would be so kind."

"With pleasure little sister." Yang went up and kicked the door open.

"Hey now wait a minute! We need a permit before checking the building." Spoke Sampson.

"Yeah try saying that when you get framed for crimes _you_ didn't commit." Ruby waved as she walked through the door. Inside she saw piles of crates and saw Zwei still walking deeper inside. "Weiss, Blake, Yang get in here and start looking around. Open these crates if you have to."

The girls nodded and looked around and behind the crates while Ruby followed Zwei.

"Is there no respect for the law anymore?" Sampson looked to the officers.

"Uh… detective? I think we found what you're looking for." Yang spoke after prying the lid off a crate and looking at the relics inside.

Sampson ran over and looked inside. "This is it! This is the stolen artifacts! But that just covers one problem. Even if we found the stuff, you girls still need to prove it wasn't you who took them."

A figure dropped down on one of the crates getting everyone's attention. They wore red baggy pants with a red straight jacket. They stood barefoot with their head slouched while swaying left and right. They also had black short hair with red tips.

"Who is that?" Blake reached for her blade.

They slowly raised their head and the three girls gasped at seeing Ruby's face, but she had a grin that reached her ears and the look in her eyes made them all go cold.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried.

"That's not Ruby," Yang glared raising her fist "look at her eyes, they're golden."

"Hello big sis! What are you three wearing? Did you steal new clothes?" Asked the girl while swaying and not losing her grin.

"Who are you and why do you look like my sister?" Yang's eyes flashed red.

"Wait a minute, you're not big sis! You're eyes are full of anger, instead of emptiness." The girl chuckled. "Someone is copying her style."

"Yang!" Ruby walked back. "There's no one in this pla-" she stopped at seeing the figure who turned and saw her grin. "And who's this good looking girl?"

"You look familiar." the girl jumped down and walked up to Ruby while dragging her sleeves. "Did you go to St. Genevieve's mental institution?"

"Of course! It was the first one I sent to and I was the first to not only bust out, but break the most legs in one night." Grinned Ruby with pride.

"You got out! Lucky, I was stuck there for years, They had to chain my legs so I couldn't run." the girl grabbed her pants and showed off the scars at her ankles

"Ouch."

"If you think that was bad, try being strapped to a table and having your brain electrocuted day after day after day after day." she tilted her head with each 'day'.

"Oooh, I've wanted to know what it feels like, but Yang says it's out of the question." She pointed to her sister.

"That's not Yang, I know my own sister."

"Wait, you have a sister named Yang too?"

"I guess so, I'm Ruby." spoke the girl.

"Uh, nooo, I'm Ruby."

"So we're both named Ruby?" the girl scratched her head. "I guess you can call me by my nickname."

"You have a nickname too?" Ruby asked.

The girl laughed psychotically and danced around while twirling. "The Bleeding Rose is my name, eating my thorns to make me tame~! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This freak makes Ruby look sane." Weiss said as she pulled out her rapier.

"Hey! I call foul on that! My nickname is the Bloody Rose!" Ruby huffed.

The other girl froze in mid dance and lowered her arms before looking back with a scowl. "Are you copying me?"

"No, you're the one copying me!" Ruby frowned.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to kill you like I did those boys in blue last night." She pulled out a copy of Crescent Rose that was more black than red.

"That was you?!" Sampson spoke up.

"They cut up real good. And I didn't even need to sharpen my Ebony Rose."

"Quit copying my style!" Ruby growled. "I hate it when someone tries to take my shtick!" she grabbed Crescent Rose.

"So do I!" the other Ruby screamed. She jumped at Ruby and swung her scythe towards her head.

Ruby raised her own scythe and blocked the others attack. "You may be able to copy my weapon, but let's see you copy my Semblance!" Ruby grinned and pushed the other back before she rushed behind her to take a swing at this Bleeding Rose.

Said girl grinned before leaning back and looking at Ruby upside down and blocked her scythe with her weapon. "My turn!" she twisted herself up right and rushed around the crates leaving a trail of black rose petals.

"She has Ruby's Semblance too!?" Blake cried in shock.

"Get back here!" Ruby dashed off after the girl.

The two clashed at high speed, matching the other move for move. They sped around the crates with each strike while the others started losing sight of them deeper in the warehouse.

"After them!" Sampson ordered.

The girls and officers ran after the girls while three stepped in.

The two Rubys clashed once more, but now it was a test of strength as each tried overpowering the other.

"Quit copying me!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Once my sissy and the others get back we'll kill you and the other fakes, then we'll go back to making lots and lots of moneys."

"Hah! Now you're trying to copy my team? Wow, I never knew my fans were almost deluded as me." Grinned Ruby pushing back harder.

The others came up and watched the two go at it.

"Ever since last night with the shiny getting shinier, every things been nutsy coocoo. Like how the moon is broken, how our slabs stopped working, why nothing is where it should be, and now YOU COPYCATS."

"Slabs?" Spoke Weiss confused.

"Yang, is there anything we can do to help?" Blake asked the girl.

"Blake we have trouble with _our_ Ruby." Weiss spoke. "Do you wanna mess with that one?"

"Well if this girl is just like Ruby, that means they could go at this for who knows how long." Yang spoke

"It won't continue for long." someone said before the group was frozen in ice up to their chests.

"Hey! Who did that?" Growled Weiss trying to squirm in the ice.

"I did."

Weiss was shocked to see a woman looked just like herself walk by. Except this girl had her hair go down her back instead of in a ponytail and wore a stylish and expensive looking sleeveless white dress that sparkled with matching high heels she wore and there was a small tear at the bottom of the dress. Around her wrists were metallic bracelets with small containers on them and if one looked closer they could see blue nail polish on her nails.

The others stared in shock until Blake noticed another person walking around the other end and her eyes went wide.

It was a girl who looked like her, but she was dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt underneath and resembled a certain Faunus with a Grimm Mask on her face. She also had a black hood instead of a bow and had Adam's sword on her waist.

"Guys! You came back for me!" the other Ruby cheered keeping up her fight.

"Of course we did sis." The voice from before spoke walking up behind Yang.

Yang turned and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. There stood another version of herself with short blond hair and a blank expression. She wore a steel gray short sleeved shirt with matching jeans with a belt that had several pouches on it a bag on her back, and on her head was silver metal band. "I always come back for you."

"SISSY!" The other Ruby squealed before pushing Ruby to the side to run around the ice and jump on the other Yang wrapping her arms and legs around her. "I missed you so much!"

Ruby blinked and shook her head before looking at the other three girls. "Woah, am I seeing things or is this real?"

"Weiss incapacitate her." the other Yang spoke.

"Like, whatever." The other Weiss snapped her fingers as a Glyph glowed under Ruby and froze her body except for her head and arms.

"As I expected, this is not our world." Spoke the other Yang walking around the ice while holding the other Ruby close to her.

"What are you talking about? And who are you four?" Asked Blake with a frown.

"We are team YBWR, we are you." the other Yang replied. "But it is clear you are far different than us."

"I'm completely lost here." Weiss spoke.

"Ruby, go get the shiny, please?" the other Yang instructed.

"Otay!" the other Ruby ran off and came back with a round reflective object. "Here it is!"

"A mirror?" Spoke Ruby in confusion.

"The Lunar Mirror, legend says that in ancient times this artifact was used as a portal between worlds, now that can said about most ancient myth about mirrors, but this one is actually true. No one could ever prove that the mirror's power was real, until last night when we tried to steal the one in our world and exposed it to moonlight. The mirrors were linked and we were sucked through into this world."

"Ooooh! So you're just another parallel set versions of us. That still doesn't change the fact your Ruby STOLE MY SCHTICK!"

"Ruby not the best time!" Yang called out. "So it was you four who nearly got us arrested for stealing and causing all kinds of trouble."

"Well duh, it's what we do we're team YBWR." the other Weiss spoke. "And ever since we got here, my brand new dress got ripped and I haven't been able to find a new one!" She huffed.

"We don't care who we have to go through to get what we want, I killed the man I once loved to get this sword." the other Blake said maliciously.

"If you are me, than you know what happened, correct?" The other Yang asked Yang. "On _that_ day, when _we_ almost died and Ruby started to crack?"

Yang's face became serious and she just gave a single nod.

"Well my Ruby was carted away to St. Genevieve's mental institute. Hearing her call my name as they dragged her off hurt me. Years passed and the pain wouldn't go away. I was chosen by the best Atlas scientists and changed myself. Now thanks to this inhibitor on my head, I feel no pain nor sadness. And with my abilities, I can keep Ruby safe." She spoke in an emotionless tone. She pointed to the band on her head.

"And once the moon is out we can, like, fire up the mirror again and sell all the stuff we scored from your world's museum." the other Weiss grinned pulling out a device that looked like a Scroll. "And according to the calculator on my Slab, we'll be rolling in dough."

"Ok, I gotta get this out now. What do we call you? Just calling you by our names is way too confusing." Spoke Ruby. "For my nutty counterpart I'm already gonna call Bleeding Rose, but the rest of you? I got nothing."

"We all have nicknames, my sister is Bombshell, Blake is Cheshire, and Weiss is Ice Queen."

"You're kidding me." Weiss groaned looking at her counterpart. "You actually like that name?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course I had to totally off my own sister to make it work, but she had it coming."

"You actually went and killed her?" Weiss asked in surprise.

"It was so easy too, all I had to do was put a little poison in her coffee and she dropped like a rock but I didn't, like, cover my tracks good enough so now I'm at the top of Atlas most wanted. And when I found out my daddy did some dark deals, I was totally on board with it! Why else would I go and be some nice princess when deals like that bring in so much more money?" Ice Queen checked her nails. "While we're here, I could, like, show mercy and kill the Winter in this world if you want, but it'll cost you."

"Is that all you guys think about, money?" Yang questioned.

"No, Bombshell's sister prefers blood and sour candy." Remarked Cheshire. "I prefer to end any human's life with my own blade, but she does a decent job."

"Sour candy? You really ARE evil." Ruby stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"The Bleeding Rose is my name, eating my thorns to make me tame~!" she danced again with her maniacal laugh.

"So, you four really think you got us?" Asked Yang.

"Like yeah." Ice Queen rolled her eyes.

That's when Yang grinned, something Bombshell and Cheshire found odd.

"What are you up to?"

"Zwei! Sick em!"

That's when said Corgi came barreling out and tripped up Ice Queen from behind and ran past the others before reaching Ruby and used the momentum to push the end of her scythe to the ice where Ruby hit the trigger and blasted the ice around her away.

"Oooh! A doggie!" the Bleeding Rose bounced. "Yang can we-"

"Not now sis." Bombshell replied as she looked at Ruby. "Even with you free, we still outnumber you. "You have no chance of success."

"Yeah, you're right, which is why I'm gonna do this." she cocked her weapon and fired off at the ice around her sister.

Yang grinned before running over and slamming her fists against the ice around Weiss and Blake, shattering it and freeing them.

"Didn't see that one coming did ya?" Ruby grinned.

"Actually I did, but let you do it since it will not change anything." Remarked Bombshell.

"Yeah right. Team RWBYZ, attack!" Ruby ordered.

Weiss held her sword and charged the Ice Queen. Said woman flipped back from the floor and ducked under the strike before grinning and snapped her fingers.

Weiss looked down seeing a glyph form and jumped away before she was frozen.

"Like, after I get rid of you, that mangy mutt will be, like, my new furry slippers." She grinned before reaching to one of her bracelets and flipped one of the containers as her nail polish changed to red. "Now burn bitch!"

Weiss saw Ice Queen swing her hand and rolled out of the way as an arc of flames shot at her.

Blake raised her sword as Cheshire approached. The evil doppelganger reached for the sword at her hip and began ensheathing it. Her eyes narrowed at Adam's sword and gripped her own weapon tighter as Cheshire held it to the side. Blake looked to the still frozen officers before looking back to the copy and made a gesture back towards the crates with her head.

"What? You want to keep them out of the battle?" Cheshire turned to the officers. "Fine, it makes no difference to me."

Blake jumped back through the crates. Cheshire followed, but raised her sword without warning and took a swing at her. She dodged and moved back until they were out of earshot. "So I take you lead the Blood Fang now?" she asked Cheshire.

"That's right. I was sick and tired of Adam taking too long to make any serious moves, so one night, I told him I wanted to go _all the way_ and when me and him were alone, I ended him and blamed it on the humans. All of them were so riled up that they didn't hesitate when we went out and slaughtered a crowd of people."

"You're sick, but if you hate humans so much, why work with _them_?"

"I got caught in Atlas during a job, Bombshell sprung me, but only if swore to help her. I was going to kill her, but she proved useful so I joined her team."

"Heh, you can't stand humans, and yet you work with them. Nothing but a hypocrite who's too scared to even show her pride and wears a mask and hood. I at least have the strength to show my face to my friends, what's your excuse?"

"Humans wanted a monster, so I donned the face of one." Cheshire charged. She swung her sword and it sparked against Blake's. "You still use that flimsy thing? Now I see you're one of those fools who wanted equality. There is no true equality! The only way to live is to rule over those who are weaker, and that's all humans."

Yang and Bombshell traded blows. Neither able to overpower the other. Both able to either meet the others fist with the same strength or able to block the other with their forearms or legs.

"Tell me, what happened with your Ruby?" Bombshell questioned.

"She was sent to more than one asylum. Every time she was alone, her other self came out and wrecked the place. That's all because I wasn't there. I was just lucky they didn't try to put her down like a dog, and I'll make sure to never let her feel lonely again." Growled Yang.

"I see, my sister was caged like an animal, her ankles bound in chains that cut into her skin leaving scars. After I freed Cheshire from prison and gave Ice Queen shelter we went to St. Genevieve's and killed everyone there, my sister was practically feral when we found her in her padded room. After setting her free, we set the institute ablaze and took her to Qrow to help re-educate her."

"And how did that go?"

"It's still a work in progress but… we'll just look at her now."

"She's exactly like Bloody Rose, only more docile compared to last time." Frowned Yang.

"As much as I would like to continue prodding you for intel," she reached back and pulled out a pair of metal gauntlets from her pouches. "I have to end you."

Yang backed up before using the blasts from her own gauntlets to fire her forward and slammed her legs into Bombshell's stomach and sent her rolling on the floor.

"You are quite strong, but you will falter in the end." Remarked Bombshell who stood back up without wincing. She slipped the gauntlets over her arms and crossed them before they reloaded new shells.

The two roses circled each other waiting to the other to makes a move.

"Heheheheheh, not every day I get to kill _myself._ " the Bleeding Rose giggled. "Imma cut you up real good. Like chop, chop chop."

"Oh now you're stealing my ideas? That's it, I'm gonna knock that red right of you!" Declared Ruby.

"Yeah! Let's keep killing each other!" She laughed before dashing at Ruby with a crazed grin.

"I don't know how we're going to write this in our reports." the detective spoke watching the girls clash with themselves.

"Sir, should we call for more backup?" Asked one of the officers.

"Only if we can get out of this ice."

Weiss rolled behind a crate and panted as the bottom part of her dress was slightly scorched. "Not a bad trick with the nail polish."

"Like, it's super simple. Way cooler than carrying around some dumb sword." Taunted Ice Queen flipping another container and changing it to green. "That thing always did _blow._ "

Weiss looked up and ducked back under as Ice Queen swung her hand and sent a strong wind at the crate. "Really? Not only is your taste in fashion god awful, but so are your jokes."

"What! This dress is top of the line! I, like, make sure to be up to date on all the latest fashion trends." Growled Ice Queen swinging her hands faster and making a stronger gale.

"In your world, maybe, but sparkles are so grade school." The dust cylinder in her blade turned before stopping as she rolled out and a Glyph appeared beneath her. "And totally not a good look."

Ice Queen's eyes widened as Weiss shot at her with a burst of speed and had to turn her head to dodge the strike, but felt the tip touch her cheek before Weiss passed her and she touched her face. "AHHHHH!"

"What's wrong? Did I smear your makeup?" Taunted Weiss with a smirk.

"YOU. SCRATCHED. MY. FACE!"

"Wow, you're really pathetic." Weiss frowned. "If this is what I am in another world, than I already know how this is gonna end."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled changing the containers for both bracelets as her nails changed to blue. "DIE TRAMP!" She started spinning on her heels while Weiss saw sparks of electricity surround her before bolts fired randomly around the area.

"Sounds like you're Weiss is toast." Cheshire swiped at Blake. Said girl managed to jump back. "See? With that puny sword, you'll die like everyone else who's faced me."

"You know you might be a better fighter, but it's obvious who has more integrity." Blake smirked.

"Integrity? Worthless as long as my goal is achieved."

"And that's just it, you think you have power but in reality you're the weakest member on your team."

Cheshire growled before she ran and tried taking several long swings at Blake.

"Look at you? hiding behind that mask, using someone else's weapon, you're still depending on Adam to help you fight." She spoke ducking and rolling out of the way with ease. "You're just as pathetic as him."

"SHUT UP!" Cheshire ran at Blake before she formed a shadow that exploded and sent Blake flying back, giving the Faunus the chance to jump up and aim the sword tip for Blake's head. "I AM STRONG."

"No," Blake managed to form a shadow of ice just as the tip reached her and looked at her other self. "You're not." she jumped and threw a kick at her doubles face.

Cheshire reeled back and let go of the blade as she hit the ground on her back with the mask slightly tilted from the hit. She tried getting up, but Blake grabbed her, pinning Cheshire's arms to her chest and used earth dust to create a statue to told Cheshire. "What!?"

"I guess you never thought of using your Semblance that way."

"You bitch! You'll pay for this!" Cheshire growled struggling to get her hands free.

Yang avoided a blast from Bombshells gauntlet. She ran behind some crates with each blowing up behind her until she reached a bigger one and overheard the sounds of Bombshell reloading.

"Come out and I will make your death quick and painless."

"Why are you going this far? Don't you know that all this is just going to make it harder for your sister to live her life? All of this is just making more enemies and pain, and eventually, somebody's going to come after you and kill her." Yang snuck around.

"Which is why I plan to kill them first. Ruby can handle her own in a fight, but together nothing can stop us, and as for pain, I don't feel any such things thanks to this inhibitor band on my head."

"And that's what makes you a terrible sister!" Yang called out. "What kind of sister can't feel emotions and still protect her sibling? If you feel compelled to keep Ruby safe, than you should understand how this is all wrong!"

"That's exactly what Ironwood said before I broke his neck." the bag on Bombshell's back opened up as several familiar swords floated out. Bombshell moved her hand up before looking through the crate and saw Yang wasn't there.

"Those swords!" Came Yang after spotting them. "Those are Penny's!"

"Yes, I took them from the lab and tore that metal puppet apart. It was supposed to replace me, so logically it needed to be eliminated. I linked it to my inhibitor so I could control it with my mind to maximise potential."

Yang gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "You what! Penny was an innocent girl! She didn't do anything to you!"

"Yet." Bombshell zeroed in on her voice and sent her swords in the direction. They embedded through a crate where she assumed Yang was. "It was logically sound, destroy the problem before it was activated."

"She wasn't even turned on yet?" Yang asked who managed to avoid the blades from hitting her.

"No, Ironwood was blinded by the delusion he could minimize casualties by sending in machines. So I had to prove otherwise."

Each word made Yang more and more mad as she felt her muscles tense up and her hair was looking more and more like a burning flame with her eyes going red.

"This inhibitor band opened my eyes, emotion leads to failure, only logic assures victory. You can not win."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Yang who grabbed the crate with the blades in and started lifting it with anger in her eyes. She pulled back before throwing it at Bombshell.

She was slammed into the wall and looked up as Yang ran to her with a raised fist and punched her in the forehead, cracking the band oon her head.

"OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!" Yelled Yang as she pulled her fist back before grabbing the band again andthrowing it on the floor.

"NO! MY INHIBITOR!" Bombshell's swords went on active and clutched her head. "You idiot." tears fell from her eye. "Without that, device I'm a slave to my emotions again!"

"Well it's time you feel what you should have felt." Spoke Yang with a serious gaze. "Now you'll have to take responsibility for trying to put all the weight on that stupid thing."

"YOU STUPID COW!" Bombshell's eyes turn red with anger. She tossed the crate away and and threw a fist towards Yang's temple.

The Rubys swung theirs scythes. Ebony Rose clashing with Crescent Rose. Both giving off sparks with the girls staring each other down.

"You know, considering you couldn't escape St. G, it's obvious who the better Rose is you straight jacket wearing nut!" Ruby smirked.

"Shut it faker! After I kill you, I'll dress that cute doggie up and hug it like a teddy bear!" Said dog jumped up, biting the Bleeding Rose's jacket sleeve. "Aww, see? He likes me."

"Zwei, monkey!" Ruby grinned

Zwei let go of the sleeve and ran over to the closet wall before running up it and back flipped off it and slammed into the golden eyed girls face. She stumbled back while Zwei landed beside Ruby.

Bombshell was blown in the air and rolled along the ground near the two girls. "YOU BLONDE BIMBO! I'M GONNA-"

"Sissy!" Called Bleeding Rose running over to her. "What happened to you?"

"R-Ruby!"

Bleeding Rose looked over her sister. "Where's your shiny headband?"

"I-I-I…" more tears poured from her eyes.

The band rolled along the ground, broken and dented.

Bleeding Rose noticed and tilted her head confused. She knelt down and picked it up before looking at her sister. "Here." she tried handing it to her sister.

Bombshell's lip trembled before her hands went to her head and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sissy?" Bleeding Rose moved closer. "Come on, it's fine. You can put it back on and it'll still fit."

"No. Nononono! It's broke! It won't work anymore! It hurts, thinking about losing you all those Years ago! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" She looked up at Yang who was walking over. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! FIX IT! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" Bombshell dropped to her knees as she cried.

"You hurt my Sissy?" questioned the Bleeding Rose. She dropped the busted band then turned towards Yang and scowled before grabbing her scythe. "YOU HURT SISSY!" she ran to Yang with black rose petals being left behind.

Yang got ready, but Ruby got in front and used her scythe to stop Bleeding Rose who held nothing but anger and murder in her gaze.

"Yang, take her scythe, hurry!"

Yang moved around, but Bleeding Rose jumped back before taking aim with the sniper part of her weapon. "NOW YOU GO BYE BYE!" she was about to pull the trigger when she and Bombshell were frozen in ice.

"Sorry, but no." spoke Weiss walking over while dragging the back of Ice Queen's dress with said girl unconscious over to them.

"Let me go you soft hearted coward!" yelled Cheshire with her arms bound as Blake had her slung over her shoulder.

"Well, that about wraps them all up." Smiled Ruby.

"Uh… ladies." Sampson called. "Care to get us out this ice?"

"Oh! Sorry guys." Weiss ran up and used Fire dust to start melting the ice. "Now are you convinced we didn't do any of that?"

"Technically we did do it." Ruby spoke. "But not _us_ us, you know?"

"Ugh, even when you try to make sense it sounds crazy!" Weiss shoulders slumped.

"And that Weiss, is why I don't try to teach." Smiled her leader. "None can comprehend my logic and genius."

"What do we do with these four? We can't exactly put them in prison, I mean this kind of situation isn't covered in training."

"What! You mean it doesn't say what to do regarding parallel versions of someone? The system makes no sense." Ruby shook her head. "Looks like I need to think of everything. You guys take the relics back and file these creeps as copycats. Sampson you stay here, I need your help with something here."

"Alright, you heard her boys, get this stuff out of here and back to the museum!"

"Yes sir!" All of them hurried and started lifting the crates while Sampson walked over to Ruby.

Said girl grabbed Bombshell's Slab from her pocket. "Yang, Sampson, follow me, Oh! And grab that magic mirror, we'll need it to send these four home later."

Both nodded with Yang walking over and getting the mirror.

Later the girls and Sampson had team YBWR tied up and ready to send home.

"If what they said is true, then all we need is the moon's light and bam! They're gone." Spoke Ruby. "And we got a little message for the authorities back in your world."

"What!?" Growled Cheshire.

"Yeah, you're probably goin' to jail." Ruby knelt down to Bombshell and put the Slab in the valley of her breasts. "You know, even though you're my sister, in another world, your chest is less cozy looking than my sister here."

"Ruby, just put the mirror in the moonlight." Yang put her hands on her hips. "I can't look at these four anymore."

"Hold up." Weiss smiled and picked Zwei up and moved over to Ice Queen. "Zwei, give her a kiss goodbye."

"Arf!" Zwei started licking all over Ice Queen's face with said girl squirming to move away.

"Like, EW! Get that mangy mutt away!"

"Alright, now let's get you home." Ruby smiled. She looked up and saw the clouds moving aside and held the mirror out as the moon was revealed.

It began to glow under the moonlight. The glow slowly became brighter before Ruby set the mirror down beside the doubles and moved away. "Okay, I love you, buh-bye!"

"That's so stup-!" Yelled Bleeding Rose before the four of them were sucked in the mirror.

"Well at least that's over." Sampson remarked.

"Not quite." Ruby ran over to the mirror and smashed it with her feet. "Now it's over."

"The museum might not take kindly to that." Remarked Sampson. "But given what just happened, I'm sure they'd understand if I make a few changes to the story."

Back in the other world, the museum guards found team YBWR and called the cops. They came by and made sure each one was shackled and bound to ensure not even a finger could be lifted.

"You four are going to spend the rest of your miserable lives in prison." spoke the officer pushing Yang into a vehicle.

"Hey! Watch the dress creep!" Ice Queen yelled.

"Unhand me you filthy humans!" Yelled Cheshire hissing at the men.

"SISSY!" the Bleeding Rose cried as she was put in a separate vehicle trying to fight out of her captives grasp. "LET ME GO! I WANT MY SISTER!"

"Ruby…" Bombshell watched her sister get put in the truck. "Please, don't hurt her!

"We won't, but all of you will be charged as adults and she's gonna get the help needed." Spoke the officer who noticed the Slab in Yang's breasts. "Hmm?" He carefully pulled it out and held it before noticing a file on it. He pushed her in the truck and shut the door. "Now let's see what this is about."

Two Days Later

Bombshell sat in her cell in the kingdom's maximum security prison and dressed in a prison jumpsuit. She looked out the barred window as the sun and down while tears fell from her eyes. "Don't worry Ruby, I'll get out of here, I have more inhibitor bands at the hideout just in case. I'll find you if it's the last thing I do."

The door creaked open and she let out a sigh, not even bothering to look.

"Sissy?"

Yang whipped her head up and her eyes widened seeing Bleeding Rose standing there. In an orange variation of her red straight jacket, shackles on her ankles and a mask to keep her from biting.

"Ruby?" Bombshell stood up and walked over to her sister. "But… I don't…"

"Ahem." an officer walked to the door. "I think this should clear things up." he held up a Slab and walked in. "There was a message on it and it was about you two."

"About us?" Spoke Bombshell who looked lost.

The man played the message and turned it to the sisters.

" _This message is for the authorities of the other world."_ detective Sampson spoke. " _The members of Team YBWR have caused numerous crimes, thanks to this mirror."_ Sampson held up the lunar mirror. " _This relic is a portal into our world and should be kept out of the moonlight so incidents like this never happen again. Now I have with me two girls you should recognize but I assure you that are not the same as the ones you know."_

The video showed Yang and Ruby with Bleeding Rose and Bombshell frowning, but didn't make a move to stop the video.

" _Hey, I'm Yang, and this my little sister Ruby."_ the Blonde spoke.

" _Greeting peoples!"_ Ruby held up her fingers in a peace sign. " _I bring greetings from our world! Where we have flying cars and have no need for clothes!"_

" _Ruby!"_ Yang picked her up by her hood. " _Okay listen long story short, keeping Bombshell and her sister apart is a bad idea."_

" _A big nono_!" Ruby spoke.

Both sisters were really listening while the officer watched them.

" _See, if the Ruby of your world is anything like my sister here, keeping her away from Bombshell will only make her mental state worse. She needs someone to give her love and affection to mellow her out, even if it's just a little."_ Yang pulled her sister into a hug. " _I know it sounds crazy to let them stay together after what happened, but take it from someone who's lived her life trying to keep Ruby safe. You've got a better chance letting them stick together and you won't have to deal with as much trouble."_

" _Yeah, I was in St. Genevieve's too, but I escaped and busted almost everyone's legs just to get back to Y_ a _ng."_ Ruby said before nuzzling into Yang's chest.

" _It took her being sent sent to a few more nuthouses for the message to get through, but they got it eventually."_ Yang spoke patting her sisters head. " _That's why we're telling you that it's best to keep them together. Right now they need each other just like me and my sister need each other, and trying to pull them away from the other is just gonna keep making things worse, we hope you take this message to heart and if not-."_

" _You're screwed."_ Ruby shrugged with a smile. " _Okay, I love you, buh-bye."_ she brought her eyes to the Slab and the video ended.

Both sisters were stunned while the officer put the Slab away.

"We did a little investigating and found some evidence that proves this story about this other world and the lunar mirror has been taken to a secure location. Also….the court has ruled that you two will be allowed to stay together if there is improvement in your sister's mental state within the next month." said the officer.

"R-Really?" Asked Bombshell.

"Yes, but you will be responsible for her and all her actions. so keep her on a tight leash." He ordered before turning and leaving them as he shut the door.

"I call top bunk!" The Bleeding Rose spoke. She spoke through her mask and tried to climb up the ladder, but her restrained state made it difficult.

"Hang on sis." Bombshell walked over and helped lift her sister up and onto the bunk.

"Thank you Sissy!" the younger sister beamed.

"No problem… and, if you ever want to sleep with me, I don't mind."

Bleeding Rose blinked. "You mean what you said adults do?"

"No you goof, I mean just sleep in the same bed."

"Well that other me said something odd. She said your chest wasn't as comfy as her Yang's? Does she sleep on them?"

"I… I guess so." Bombshell spoke.

"Oooh! Let me sleep on your chest sissy!" She bounced off the bed and tackled her sister.

"Ruby!" Cried Bombshell in surprise as Ruby nuzzled her head against her chest.

"Ooooh! I could get use to this!" she giggled.

Bombshell sighed with a smile as she picked up her sister and went to lay down on the bottom bunk and patted her sister's head before laying on the bed and pulled the sheets over them. "Good night sis."

"Night sissy."


	32. Non-canon no 12

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no 12

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A white car was driving out to the edge of the city and inside was a group of men, one in particular wore white with a black bowler derby, a cane in his hand, a cigar in his mouth and had red hair.

"Uh, boss? Are you sure you wanna go asking Qrow Branwen a favor?" spoke one of the three goons across from him. "I mean, you still owe him money and if you show up at Blackbird Manor without it-"

"Relax." Smiled the man while leaning back in the seat. "I'm sure me and him can come to an understanding. I have the money in the trunk and I have my ways with people you know."

"Still, the guy is nuts!" spoke another goon. "If he doesn't' run you through he'll shoot you in the head."

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Spoke the first goon. "It's not too late for us to turn around."

"Quit your whining, you mugs. Just relax and everything will be fine. We'll be there shortly anyhow, no point in turning back when we've come so far." The man took a puff from his cigar and let out a relaxed sigh.

Not much longer the car came along a large wall with metal doors. It slowed to a stop and one of the men I opened the door for the boss.

"Get the black case from the trunk and make it quick." he ordered

The goons ran to the back and popped the trunk open before one grabbed a black briefcase and walked over to the man. "Here ya go Mr. Torchwick."

"Tell the driver to cut the engine if the doors open, then follow me inside." he walked up to the intercom and pressed the button.

" _Yes?"_ a voice could be heard over the speaker.

"Yes, I'm Mister Torchwick and I have come to speak a Mister Branwen today."

" _Just a moment please."_

"Boss, please don't make us go in there, it's like walking into a spooky Halloween movie." Pleaded one of the goons.

"Get a grip already! You should have known stuff like this would happen when you came to me for a job."

" _Mister Branwen will see you now."_

The gates opened and showed the yard which had an autumn theme. The trees were bare of any green, Crows all around in the sky, the trees, and on the ground. And the sky itself was filled with dark clouds that seemed to show a coming storm and just made the atmosphere around the place creepier.

"C'mon." Torchwick ordered.

"Seriously boss, look at all this. It's Spring for god sakes and this place is still in Fall." the goons were nervous and were shaking in terror.

"You either get it together and start walking, or I fire you. And I don't mean with words." He warned taking another puff from his cigar.

They walked up the stairs and came to the doors with crow themed knockers. Torchwick walked up and knocked a few times before waiting.

The doors opened and the men's jaws dropped at the sight of the curvaceous blonde teenage girl that opened the door. She wore a yellow suit with a red bowtie and black shoes. "Welcome gentlemen."

"Ah, hello miss." Torchwick took his hat off. "I am Roman Torchwick, is Mister Branwen inside?"

"No, he's off on business." she replied.

The goons sighed in relief, happy to have dodged a bullet.

"Did you come with business with him?" She asked.

"Well yes, I owe a large sum of money and I came to repay my debt, but since he's not here I can come back another time."

"Oh no,that's okay you can just talk to his stand in if you like." said the girl.

The goons gulped while their boss put his hat back on. "Alright then, I guess that will work Also."

"Right this way then Mr. Torchwick." She turned and started leading the men deeper in the house. The men couldn't help but stare at her hips, which swayed as she approached a door where a brunette, with yellow eyes stood guard. She had a suit like the Blondes, but hers was black with a red bowtie and a black bow in her hair. "Open up Blake, these gentlemen need to speak with the boss."

The girl named Blake nodded before grabbing the door and opening it, gesturing for them to go.

Inside was a well furnished study with a desk facing the door. Behind it was a swivel chair with a high back turned away and what looked, and sounded like a TV behind it.

"Boss? We have some visitors." the blonde spoke before the TV was switched off and the chair started to slowly turn around. Who Torchwick and his men saw was far from what they expected.

It was a brunette teenage girl with silver eyes, a red suit and red bow tie. "Welcome gentlemen." the girl spoke putting down the remote she was holding.

"Oh, greetings. I am Roman Torchwick, and I came here to talk with Mister Branwen Concerning a debt, but I was told you were his stand in?"

"Just a moment." the girl opened a drawer, pulling out a black book and looking through it. "Roman, Roman, Ah ha! Roman Torchwick." she gave a whistle and looked at him. "It would seem you're pretty deep in debt."

"Yes, and I just wanted to try and negotiate a possible solution for both of us. I have the money right here, but I need a favor."

The girl in red frowned. "Zwei, here boy!" she called out.

"Arf!" A Corgi ran up and hopped in her lap and kicked at the girl's cheek making her laugh.

She smiled and pet the little dog. "Mr. Torchwick, you're in very deep dent, yes?"

"That is correct Miss….. I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name."

"Rose, Ruby Rose. Qrow's niece." the girl replied.

That instantly got Roman and his men's attention with the goons looking a little nervous hearing they were related.

"You already have had the pleasure of meeting my older sister, Yang Xiao Long." the girl gestured a hand to the blonde.

' _Sister!?'_ Thought the men in even more surprise.

"You have the money you owe my uncle, yes?" Ruby questioned as she pet her dog's head.

"Yes, right here in the briefcase." Roman replied.

"And yet you have the gall to ask my family for a favor when you have yet to actually pay your debt." she frowned at them.

"Well I know it seems like an unfair deal, but my favor can satisfy us both."

"...Yang, the briefcase please?"

The blonde nodded before walking over to the case. "Hand it over."

"Of course." Torchwick gladly gave it to her.

Yang walked over to Ruby before putting the case on the desk and opened it. The girl started pulling out stack after stack of bills before slamming the case shut and sent them a glare that made them flinch and tremble until she smiled.

"I have to say, I half expected there to be phone books in here, if there had… I would have shot you where you stand."

The men gulped while Roman managed to keep a cool expression. "Why that's silly, I'd never try something that underhanded."

"Now then what is it you want of my family, what favor do you ask of us?" She asked as she resumed petting Zwei.

"Well the thing is, the White Fang mafia is kinda getting in the way of my business deals so I kinda need some help to make them…. Disappear."

"The White Fang, are you insane!" Yang cried.

"Calm down Yang," Ruby waved to her sister. "So, you came for a favor and needed my uncle's help since you're aware of his….personality?"

"Not only him, the White Fang is massive as and I was thinking what better way for all the mob families to get together than with a common enemy. Mainly the White Fang."

"So in short, you want a war with them." Spoke Ruby.

"I want my business to stay afloat, but the White Fang is trying to pressure me into transporting their forces into the city undetected."

"Say for a moment that we lend our help with this little project. How do you plan to return the favor?"

"My business and those of the other families will become much more profitable, not to mention you may gain a lot of new business partners that alone should suffice."

"Hmm, continue."

"At dawn three days from now the White Fang's head honcho will be arriving in Vale city for my reply. We take him out and the rest of his troops scatter like headless roaches, all you have to do is get them together in one location to negotiate before he gets here."

Ruby didn't say anything and kept petting Zwei while pondering it over. "The White fang have been thorns in my family's backsides for some time now and not a lot of the other families are as fond of them either. Plus with them out of the way it would help the family."

"See? This crushes two birds with one stone, all you need to do is get the other three families together-."

"No… I am aware of their leader's skills with a sword. We'll need the help of SSSN, NDGO, and ARBN for this to work." Ruby spoke.

"Oh. Well I say the more the merrier."

"Yes," Ruby held her dog in the air. "And with them joining this little Alliance, profit would significantly doubled from what we'd have with the just the other three families on our side."

"That would be a lot of money." another girl walked in all white and a red bowtie.

"Weiss Schnee," Ruby spoke. "Glad you could find the time to join us."

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting." Spoke the girl.

"Wait, schnee?" Torchwick pointed at her. "As in Schnee Dust Co.?"

"The exact same." Remarked the girl with a frown.

"Weiss works for me, when some deadbeat doesn't pay or tries anything funny with the RWBY family, it's her job to ice them." Ruby grinned.

"Oh…I see." Roman looked a the the girl.

"Try not to do anything funny, or she'll be paying you a little visit." ruby said. "Weiss, think you can get in touch with your sister in the Atlas military and get her to hook us up with some extra ammunition and firepower?"

"I'll try, but she said it might be tricky considering how much we got last time."

"Tell her it's to wipe out the White Fang and she'll be more then happy to supply us with everything we'll need."

"I can try." She nodded, though with a frown.

"So, do we have a good deal?" asked Torchwick.

"If everything goes according to plan my uncle will be paying you Torchwick." said Ruby. "You yourself have a deal."

"Excellent. I'm glad we could come to this."

"Just know one thing, if this goes south because of you. We will hunt you down and you will die." warned Ruby. Even Zwei growled at Roman.

"Understood, let's go boys." Roman and his goons walked out of the room.

"What a schmuck." Ruby smirked. "I can see why uncle wanted me shoot him in the head."

"Why didn't you?" Asked Blake as she shut the door.

"I was gonna, but what he said intrigued me." Ruby stood up and walked to the window with Zwei in her arms. "We have some golden opportunities here. Potential business partners, the extermination of the White Fang, and we'll able to get more clients."

"Do you think it's gonna be that simple?" Asked Yang.

"Of course not, but the most worthwhile things in life are never easy. Which is why we're going through with it." she grinned, "Yang, get the car, we're going to see some old friends."

"I'm on it." Nodded her sister before leaving the room.

The girls walked out of the house, each with hat in there respective colors, and climbed in a car in the garage.

"Juniper Gym Yang, and mind the speed bumps."

"You got it boss." She replied starting the car and drive off.

"The JNPR family has been one of our biggest rivals since day one. Like us they take any job that involves getting messages through the thick headed. Only they also make a good profit in running a Gym as a cover." Ruby explained.

"If they try anything, I'll handle them." Spoke Blake.

"As much as I like to watch a good brawl, we need fineness and to be level headed. We need allies not enemies, but that doesn't mean we have to go in unarmed."

"What if they don't want to listen?" Asked Weiss.

"Then you Yang have my permission to pound some sense into them."

"You got it." Nodded her sister.

They arrived at their destination and stepped out of the car.

"Yang, I hope you packed our weapons, we don't want a repeat of last time."

"Trust me, I make sure they're all reloaded, up to date and in the car just in case." the blonde opened the trunk and let them look inside.

"Well done, lock and load ladies."

Inside the gym, two figures were fighting in the ring. One was a blonde haired male with red boxing shorts and matching gloves on. He was blocking jabs from a male with black hair and a pink lock on his head with blue gloves and shorts.

"That's it Ren, keep it up." the male spoke while the crowd around the Ring watched. "Okay, time to put on the act, ready?"

The black haired male slightly moved his eyebrow as a silent signal.

With a punch from the blonde to the gut followed by one to the face, the male named Ren dropped to the ring.

Part of the crowd groaned with the other jumping at the victory.

A girl with short red hair and green eyes wearing a pink bikini walked up and raised the blondes arm. "Winner Jaune Arc!"

"Aw man! I lost a lot of money on that asian!" Groaned a guy in the crowd to his friend.

"Always bed on red bro."

As the crowd slowly parted Jaune wiped the sweat on his brow while a girl with red hair in a ponytail and a business suit walked over with a towel.

"Nice work Ren, you played that knock out beautifully." Jaune offered Ren a hand.

Ren took the gloves off before shaking Jaune's hand while the short haired girl walked over and took a moment to trail a hand across the black haired male's chest. "I'll say."

"So Pyrrha, how much did those suckers loose?"

The woman handed Jaune the towel before pulling out a calculator. "Based on today's amount of people, some of which are best known gamblers, we made close to six-hundred dollars today. However, I think they're getting wise to the fights being fixed."

"Hmmm, that's not good. We might need to try and either get some new faces in here, or try something harder they wouldn't expect."

The doors slammed opened and The RWBY family walked in. The four of them held an air of seriousness and hidden tension that Jaune and the others could feel.

"Great, them." the girl in a bikini cracked her knuckles.

"Cool it Nora, don't jump ahead. Let's see what they came here, but stay alert." Jaune ordered without taking his eyes off them.

"Jaune, it's so good to see you, old friend." Ruby smiled.

"Yes, cause all good friends nearly chop each other's heads off." Smiled Jaune. "So, been to any good asylums recently?"

"Ahahaha. You're funny, look I know you're getting a steady profit with your Gym, but what if I told you tha you could Sextuple your earnings?"

"I'd ask if you hit your head too hard, again."

"Let's talk in your office, away from the crowds." Ruby spoke.

Jaune narrowed his eyes before nodding to his office with both groups walking away from the crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A war with the White Fang mafia, are you nuts!?" Jaune looked out the blinds into the Gym.

"Oh Jauney boy, you should know that by now." Grinned Ruby.

"Ruby, in case you haven't noticed the Mafia out mans and out guns the eight of us." Jaune spoke.

"Which is why I'm offering you a chance to change that. Eight people can't win but what about seven families?"

"You're crazy, you have officially gone off the deep end."

"How long do you think you can keep up these fixed fights Jaune? All it will take is one loud mouth getting wise and your profits go down the drain."

"Don't even try it." He frowned.

"Imagine it, seven families pooling their resources together, if all goes well you won't need to fix the fights. And a little suggestion, get both girls in the ring with bikinis and you'll get more customers in no time."

Jaune was silent before facepalming. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"See? I want to help, but I can only meet you one seventh of the way. We need all the families we know to make this work."

"And what makes you think even with all of us that it will work?"

"Because we'll have the element of surprise and we only need to take out one guy, the head of the Mafia, who will be here in the city three days from now."

Jaune sighed and rubbed his head. "I still think this is completely nuts."

"Trust me, I got everything planned, but I need you and your family to trust me."

"Last time I nearly got my arm chopped off." He growled.

"How about this? We win and I'll put Yang in the ring with Nora for a few bikini fights." Ruby leaned back in her seat. "I just know lots of the guys around here would drool just seeing them together with all that skin showing, now imagine them sweaty and fighting each other."

"...ugh! Fine, I'll talk to the others and try to work it out with them."

"Glad we could come to an agreement." Smiled Ruby. "Later Jaune, I have to pay a visit to the CFVY family, we'll work out a location to meet later."

She walked out of the office and nodded to her team while the others watched them leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You what!?" Yang shouted to Ruby as she drove along the road. "Ruby, Bikini fighting!?"

"That's right." Nodded Ruby without hesitation. "It was all I could think of to get him to agree, besides you look great in a two piece."

"That's not the point!"

"We all have to make sacrifices Yang, woman up and do it for the family." Ruby spoke in a firm tone.

"Ugh fine, but I pick the Bikini. Where to next?"

"The clothing store run by the CFVY family, hope you girls are up for a fashion show?"

"If she comments on my clothes again, I'll give her something to critique." Frowned Weiss.

"Down Weiss, I'll handle Coco, Yang I want you on defence against Yatsuhashi, Blake you take Fox."

"Got it." Nodded Blake.

Yang pulled up to the store that looked completely average, but those in the crime underworld knew better. "Hard to believe they could make perfect copies of all the best designer clothes."

The four of them got out and headed inside. At the counter was a girl with auburn hair and rabbit ears who looked nervously seeing them walk in and reached for a button in the register.

"Go ahead Velvet, we came to talk to Coco anyway." smiled Ruby.

The girl pressed the button and the five of them waited.

"So is it only half or most of your merchandise that's fake?" Weiss questioned.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Replied Velvet.

"Come on Vel, every crime family knows you make some of this stuff after buying only a few of the real deals." Ruby walked up. "And don't try to pretend it's not true, or we might _accidentally_ cause a scene."

"Back off Ruby." spoke a young woman walking out from the back. She wore high heel boots with an orange dress, sunglasses and beret. "What are you doing here?"

"Coco, sweety, we want to talk about boosting your profit in return for your help on a little job."

"I've got a better idea, you four turn and walk out that door. Fox, Yatsuhashi!"

A large man with a green shirt and blue jeans walked over on the left side. A smaller man with red hair and matching skin with blue jeans walked on the right side.

"Coco, honestly can you afford a fight in here?" Questioned Ruby. "How long will it take you to make more clothes to replace any that get ruined"

Coco glared at the girl through her glasses before nodding to the two males who slowly moved back.

"Listen, you can keep up this little charade or you can except my deal and you can fulfill you dream of being an actual designer/model."

Coco pushed her glasses up. "What kind of deal?"

"We're working to form a seven family alliance, to take down the leader of the White Fang Mafia."

"W-What!?" Velvet cried out in shock.

"The White Fang!" Yatsuhashi looked to Fox.

"Keep it down!" Hissed Coco before turning to the four girls. "Do you have any idea of what you're planning?"

"Of course, seven families united will be just enough." spoke Ruby.

"Yatsuhashi, Fox, clear the store out." Ordered Coco.

The two nod and move forward. They calmly told any customers they were closing early and lead them out of the building.

"Coco we need you on this, how many time have the Mafia come demanding money for their silence and/or protection?"

"Tch, those bastards are a real pain in the ass."

"Tell me about it." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Once they're out of the way you can actually keep your profits and be that much closer to your dream." Ruby spoke while walking around Coco like a shark. "Or maybe you want to be under their thumb like a scared little mouse instead."

Coco pulled off her glasses and tapped her chin. "What do you guys think?" she looked to her team.

"Well it would be nice to take photos of you in the clothes you design." said Velvet.

"See? Already you have a fan eager to see you show off the goods." Grinned Ruby.

"I for one am tired of making so much money from our hard work only to lose it to those beasts." Yatsuhashi spoke up. "All the time spent making those forgeries and we keep barely any of the money."

Fox nodded.

"Alright then, we're in, what's the plan?" asked Coco.

"Just wait for us to contact you and we'll tell you where to meet us and the other families." Ruby instructed.

"Alright." Coco nodded and watched the RWBY family leave.

"Do you really think she's serious?" Asked Velvet.

"It's Ruby, she's always been crazy, but for her crazy pays. We'll go along with her plan if it means we can actually turn out a profit."

"Hook line and sinker." Grinned Ruby as they started driving to the next place.

"The last family in the city is The CRDL family. Since it's a bit of a drive, I think I'll give dear old uncle a call, Weiss scroll please?"

Weiss handed Ruby a Scroll. "Here you go."

"Thank you." she said and dialed her uncle's number. "I hope he's not too busy."

"For you, I think he'd drop everything if it was serious." Spoke Blake.

"Without a doubt." Yang confirmed.

" _Hello, RUBY!"_ Qrow exclaimed. " _How are you doing?"_

"Oh just fine, that deadbeat Torchwick came by to pay off his debt." Ruby replied.

" _Oh really? Did he try to slither his way out of paying?"_

"Actually he paid in full, but had the nerve to ask for another favor before paying."

" _Did you have Yang break his arms as an example?"_

"I checked the money first and it was good so decided to humor him and hear him out first. He had a very interesting proposition."

" _What was it?"_

Ruby explained in full detail what Roman had offered in his exact words.

" _So you're gonna get the other families and try to take on the White Fang?"_

"Not just the ones here in Vale, sure it would triple or even quadruple our profit but with ARBN, NDGO, and SSSN we can triple that and have connections across the globe."

" _*Hic* *Hic* * sniff*"_ Qrow rubbed his eyes.

"Uncle?" Ruby blinked.

" _I'm so proud of you Ruby! I knew you had the makings of a great mob boss, but you've done so much better than even I could have imagined!"_

"Aw shucks, thanks uncle Qrow. I did learn from the best after all. We already have two families in on the deal and we're on route to the the third."

" _Good work Ruby, keep it up, and make you dear crazy old uncle proud ."_

"Okay, I love you, buh-bye." she smiled and ended the call. "He seems to be doing well."

Qrow continued to wipe his tears as he stood on a boat. "Did you mugs catch all that. That's the future head of the family." he spoke to two large men carrying bloody body bags. "And she's only fifteen too, AHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Good to hear boss, but where do you want us to get rid of these?"

"Uh, duh!" he pointed out to the ocean. "Why else would I tell you to put rocks in with them?" The men nodded before tossing the bags in the water. "Honestly." he shook his head.

The girls had driven to the edge of city and pulled up in front of an ally.

"The entrance should be through there." spoke Yang.

"Stay on alert." Ordered Ruby. "Oh who am I kidding it's the CRDL family. I swear I can't make these guys sound tough. Let's go ladies, this one will be over quick."

All of them walked in the alley and stopped at a door in the side of a building. "Open up!" Ruby banged on the door.

They heard footsteps before the slot moved over. "Who's there?"

"Open the door Dove or we'll bust it down like the last one." Ruby warned. "I'm gonna give you three seconds before we force our way inside."

"Y-Y-YOU! Okay! Okay! Just let me undo these locks." the slot closed before they heard tumblers turn. The door opened and they walked inside.

"Thank you, now tell Cardin we need to speak with him about the future of your club."

S-Sure." Nodded the male before running down a flight of stairs

"Let's go get some seats and enjoy the carnage." Ruby smiled going down the steps.

The rest followed before they came to a room with a crowd leaning over a handrail watching two men in armor with weapons and shields fighting in a cage in the lower level.

"This place reeks of testosterone." Weiss shuddered in disgust.

"Oh come now Weiss, you could find a nice guy around here if you look hard enough." Ruby remarked.

"YEAH TEAR HIM APART!" roared a man at the handrail.

"Okay, well now you know where not to start." Ruby shrugged. That's when she noticed a brown haired teen in armor walk over towards them. "Hello Cardin! Long time no see."

"Ruby, what are you four doing here?" he questioned.

"We need the help of your family to take on the White Fang Mafia."

"Are you nuts! The White Fang? Have you finally said screw life and wanna go kill yourself?"

"Sit down Cardin and listen or else Yang with drag you down to that cage of yours." Ruby frowned.

Cardin gulped as Yang cracked her knuckles before taking a seat across from them.

"This job will be a cakewalk, we're gunning for their leader not the whole group."

"Easier said than done. If you try to knock Adam off, the rest will be gunning for you."

"We won't just be trying, with the alliance I have in mind we'll win. And think about it, you're a known Faunus hatter and Adam is… Adam. Eventually all those guys at the rail will be replaced with Faunus chanting 'two humans enter, one human leaves'."

Cardin gulped. "Look, while I prefer to keep my head, I've managed to stay alive this far, and if I go with this, I'm likely to lose it much faster than I'd like."

"Would you like to lose it now? Because I have a rifle on me right now." Ruby pulled out the gun and slammed it on the table. "Your choice."

Cardin paled at the weapon and saw the other girls show their weapons looking ready to bolt. "Okay, I'll help jeez, but you better have a good plan."

"Cardin, it's me." Grinned Ruby. "I always have a plan."

"Yeah, I'll tell my men to have extra bullet proof vests on this time."

"Before we go, how about a bite? It's almost dinner time."

"I'll tell the chef you're here and get one of the waiters to come by."

"Thank you Cardin!"

The male stood up and walked off while feeling a headache coming on.

After their meal, the RWBY family drove back to the manor for the night. "I think mine was overcooked again," Ruby replied with a toothpick in her mouth. "Weiss later I want you to deliver a message to Cardin's chef. If he makes that mistake one more time, he's getting a pair of cement slippers."

"Understood." Nodded the girl.

"We did good today girls, tomorrow breakfast is on me." the brunette in red leaned her head back. "And Blake when we get home, call the the last three families and tell them to come to Vale for a meeting."

"Yes boss." Nodded Blake.

"Weiss, about what I said about contacting your sister I have a list of the items we'll need." Ruby pulled out a slip of paper. "And there's one particular item that we absolutely need above all others." she handed Weiss the paper.

"What is it?" Weiss took the paper and looked it over. "Um, are you sure _that_ is necessary? I mean she'll have to go through a lot of red tape to get one of those."

"Just as long as she can get it to us by tomorrow evening, I have a hunch we'll need it."

"I'll get to it as soon as possible."

They arrived at Blackbird Manor and as Ruby walked through the door she let out a yawn. "Big day tomorrow ladies, I'm going to bed so that I'm not too tired. Weiss, Blake, you know your assignments get them done and turn in for the night." Ruby said going up the steps.

"Yes boss." The girls nodded.

"Yang, you turn in for the night too. I need my muscle at her best."

"Got it Ruby."

Later Yang changed into her night clothes and was brushing her teeth. She filled her mouth with water before gargling and spitting out and wiped her mouth of any left on her mouth. She walked out and headed for the master bedroom.

She entered and saw her sister already dressed in her night clothes. She held Zwei to her chest while watching TV. ' _One of Vale's most feared mobsters, and she's practically a child. It's like something out of an anime.'_

"Sad, they didn't say my name." Remarked Ruby.

"Huh? What was that Boss?"

"If they're going to talk about me, I'd prefer them to say my name or at least get a picture. Makes it very clear anyone who doesn't know me watches what they say and do in front of me."

"Watching the news I take it?"

"You know it. They found the body of that asshole assassin that we took out a couple days ago, the one who tried to kill me. What what his name again, Black?"

"You mean Marcus Black?"

"Yeah that's him, took them long enough to find it."

"Well just goes to show you're hiding spots are getting better."

"Yeah, but I wish they'd at least mention that they assume I did it. Seriously I'm never going to strike fear in the people's heart at this rate." Pouted Ruby rubbing Zwei's head. "Uncle Qrow has a reputation and most people of this damn city DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM! Take today for example, Uncle says Torchwick traffics everything from weapons to drugs and he didn't even know me."

"Don't worry boss, you'll make your name known to all of them in no time." Reassured Yang. "For now let's try to rest up for tomorrow."

"Alright." Ruby shut the tv off and put Zwei back on the ground as they climbed under the sheets and she rested her head on Yang's chest.

"Night boss." Yang turned out the light.

The next day, RWBY went out for pancakes and discussed what to do.

"We're you able to contact the other teams Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I told them we had a deal to raise profits on their businesses. They all seem interested and are waiting for the next update."

"Good." Ruby smiled twirling her fork in her fingers before stabbing it into the flapjacks. "Let's see if the last pieces will fall into place."

"Um boss, that guy across the restaurant has been looking over at us for the past ten minutes." Yang spoke up.

"Keep an eye on him, if he tries anything or does something sudden, you know what to do."

"Understood boss."

The girls resumed their meal while idly glancing at the man.

"Okay I'm starting to get creeped out." Weiss spoke.

"Hmmm, Blake you take the car down a few blocks and we'll meet up with you. Yang, Weiss you're with me, we're going for walk." Ruby finished off her meal. She paid for the meal before the girls left the restaurant.

As instructed Blake took the car while the rest walked along the sidewalk with Ruby in front and Weiss and Yang at her side. "Weiss, check your make up."

Weiss pulled out a small hand mirror and checked her reflection while noticing the man in the corner of the mirror. "Yep he's right behind us."

"Okay ladies, you know the plan, just like we practiced."

Weiss shut her mirror before they resumed walking and turned into an empty alleyway.

The man speed walked to catch up, putting his back to the wall and leaned over to look inside.

"GOTCHA!" Yang grabbed his collar and pulled him in. She slammed him against the wall and held him above the ground with Weiss pointing her rapier at him.

"Nicely done ladies, now who are you?"

"I just…. Wanted to know where you get your tailoring done?"

"Uh huh," Ruby deadpanned. "Weiss, search this clown."

Weiss got closer without lowering her weapon and started checking his pockets. She pulled out something and showed it was was a police badge.

"I thought so, Yang shake down up a little." Ruby ordered.

She nodded before she held the guy up and started shaking him upside down.

"Ready to talk stalker cop?" Ruby asked.

"YES! YES! JUST MAKE HER STOP BEFORE I HURL!" he pleaded.

"Yang, set him back right side up."

The older sister obeyed and held the the cop to the wall.

"I'm guessing you know who my uncle is?" Ruby asked.

"Y-Yes. I was told you were filling in for him and was ordered to follow you."

"I see, well you may want to inform your superiors that there's a storm coming. Yang drop him."

Her sister let go as the cop fell on his butt.

Ruby took the badge from Weiss and put it back in his pocket. "You tell your boss that if he wants to save people's lives without causing a panic tell him to figure out a way to keep people inside or out of the city after, say eight o'clock for the next few days otherwise someone's bound to get hurt."

He nodded before standing up and walking away from them.

"Boss last I checked the weather was suppose to be clear all week." Weiss remarked.

"Oh, I didn't mean weather." Grinned Ruby. "Now, let's go, we have some people to talk to, and Blake should be parked nearby."

They found Blake and Yang hopped in the drivers seat. Ruby and Weiss sat in the back before Yang started driving them to where the SSSN family said to meet them.

"A noodle shop?" Yang questioned. "Weird."

"And stupid, what are they thinking?" Blake remarked

"They're boys Blake, they think with their second heads, if you know what I mean."

Blake blushed before they got out of the car and walked up to the shop.

"Sun?" Ruby spoke to a blonde with a furry tail.

"Ah, hey there Ruby." greeted the male.

"I hope you don't expect us to discuss business here? It's not very discrete."

"Oh not here, you really think I'd talk about stuff like that out in the open? Of course not."

"Good, let's go."

"Lead the way."

"We can speak in the car, Blake the door if you would? Yang you're with me."

"Neptune get out here." Sun called out.

A blue haired young man walked out and grew nervous at seeing the girls.

Blake opened the car door and the four stepped into the vehicle.

"So, what's this deal we heard?" Spoke Sun.

"You do favors for anyone who pays well enough and you're loyal to the one who pays the most, but I'm guessing the White Fang makes that hard at times."

"Big time, they make sure all the top payers who would go to me go to them for a higher price." Frowned Sun.

"Well we happen to know that Adam will be in Vale soon and we need your help to get rid of him, permanently."

"Planning some kind of big coup against him?"

"Full on Blitzkrieg. With him gone the mafia will descend into disarray." Ruby replied.

"And possibly go after you." He pointed at the girl.

"My team and I can handle ourselves. So are you in or do you plan to keep working for chump change?"

"How much we talking?"

"Seven families united, pooling our resources together, do the math."

"Quite a lot." He nodded. " Alright we're in."

"Good, I'll contact you with further instructions. Now get out, you boys reek."

Neptune sniffed his sleeve as they got out of the car.

"Ladies let's move." called Ruby.

Yang started the car up and drove away while the boys watched.

"I don't stink, do I?" Asked Neptune.

"One word, deodorant." Sun replied with a smirk.

"Wise ass." Neptune muttered.

"Where to next?" asked Yang to her sister.

"According to Blake, NDGO should be waiting at the shopping district."

"Got it." Yang turned left down the road and to the next location.

"Just look for a limo." said Blake. "It should be a dark purple."

"Right, shouldn't be hard to find."

"Weiss did you get a hold of your sister?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes, she managed to get the ammunition needed, and that one thing, but it was extremely tricky."

"What about transportation of the the items."

"She said she's sending them over through a reinforced box that should end up at the manor within the Afternoon."

"Perfect, I need that special item if I assume what's going to happen actually happens."

"Huh?" the other three blinked in confusion.

Soon the car stopped in the shopping district.

"See anything Yang?" Blake inquired.

Yang looked through the windows before spotting a purple limo. "There they are." she drove next to the other car.

The window next to Ruby rolled down and looked at the opposite window. It rolled down and a girl with dark purple hair could be seen.

"Hello Nebula, how's my favorite pirate?" Ruby greeted.

"Doing fine, but when I heard you wanted to talk, I was a little cautious. Last time we talked, me and my girls nearly got filled with lead."

"Ancient history. So your scavenger job doing okay or are you having trouble blowing ships out of the sky?"

"You should know that by now." Frowned Nebula. "Damn White Fang have more stuff needed to get rid of them faster before we can, and we're losing money and fast. Scouring the desert is more trouble than it's worth."

"Then how would someone you like to join us and get rid of them?" suggested Ruby

"Take them all on? You hit your head again?"

"Adam is making a trip to Vale and we plan to waste him and you know what they say about striking at the head. So you in?"

"Hmmm, it would be nice to knock that bastard down for good. And sweating our butts off in that damn desert for nothing is getting tiresome. We're in."

"Good to hear. Stay somewhere in Vale and I'll get back to you with more details." Ruby rolled the window up with a smile. "Yang, let's go."

The older sister drove off, just then heard the Scroll Weiss had going off. Weiss answered it as her sister's face appeared.

" _Your package has arrived, your leader better know what she's doing Weiss."_

"Oh I do Winter, trust me." Grinned Ruby.

" _Ruby, just so you know that item you requested must be returned in tact or you will be paying for it."_

"Yeah yeah yeah."

The Scroll beeped showing they had another call. "Sorry winter we have to take this." Weiss spoke and answered the other call which happened to be Roman.

" _Uh hi there ladies, um, listen there's been a small change in plan, seem Adam is….arriving earlier than anticipated."_

Yang stomped on the brake hard enough to bring the car to a screeching halt. "Did I hear him right?!"

"What. Do you mean. Earlier." Asked Ruby with a glare.

" _Apparently he's decided to come by_ tomorrow _morning instead of the day after."_

"Oh, good, that's plenty of time." Ruby spoke. "Don't worry Torchwick we only have one more family to talk to and we'll set up a meeting."

" _Okay then, Torchwick out."_ he end ended the call.

"Weiss?"

"Yes?" the white haired girl spoke.

"When this is done, make sure Torchwick pays."

"Right."

"Although if my suspicion is correct, the honor of ending him is mine." Grinned Ruby.

"Mind filling us in sis?" Yang asked.

"In time, for now let's get to the next family."

"ABRN said they'd meet us at the edge of the Forever Fall Forest." spoke Blake.

"That's a bit of a drive and we need to get everything set up for tonight. We'll have to split up, Blake, Weiss I need you to go back to the manor and grab the stuff, set things up for tonight, I want it taken to a specific location." Ruby pulled out a pad and pen and wrote down the instructions for what to do. "I trust you can handle this?"

"Consider it done, we'll grab a cab and be there in no time." Spoke Blake as she left the car with Weiss.

"Let's go sis." Spoke Ruby to Yang.

They drove as far as they could before they had to hike the rest of the way.

"Torchwick just got put on the top of my list." Spoke Ruby.

"Calm down Ruby, save it for tomorrow." Yang patted her back.

"I'll try, but no promises."

They spotted the final family near the lake and walked over.

"Yo!" Ruby called out. "Miss us much?"

"Like missing the chicken pox." Spoke the skater, Reece.

"Aw, how mean Reece. Last time I checked, your board was more durable, care to see if your new one is better with your head?" She asked with a smile.

"Get to the reason as to why you wanted us out here" Arslan glared.

"You guys ice people for a living, so what about helping us ice Adam Taurus?"

"The head of the White Fang Mafia? You're more nutty than we thought."

"Trust me. I know what to do. Or maybe you want the Mafia taking all your business?"

The four frowned and didn't reply.

"I have a plan, I only ask that you trust me And the other five families I've enlisted and we can do it easy."

"What do you think boss?" Reece asked Arslan.

"...We don't have much choice, so if you can assure victory we're in."

"Perfect, Yang I need your Scroll for a minute."

Yang handed her sister the device.

She selected the numbers of all the families and Torchwick and selected Call All. "Everyone listen up, report to Blackbird manor tonight at Eight O'clock sharp and we discuss the terms of our alliance." She spoke into the Scroll.

She hung up and looked to the ABRN family. "See you at dinner."

The group didn't reply as Ruby and Yang turned and walked away.

Later that night the families gathered. Blake waited at the gates for the SSSN family who has yet to arrive. She would occasionally check her watch and knew if they didn't show up soon, her boss wouldn't be happy.

Soon a car came up and the SSSN family walked out.

"You're nearly late." Blake spoke

"Sorry, Neptune here needed to get some deodorant." Spoke Sun.

"And Sun needed a tie so we had to stop over at the shopping district." spoke Neptune.

"Just get inside." Blake pointed.

"Right, let's go boys." Sun spoke leading them inside

Blake pulled out her Scroll and sent a message to the others. "The SSSN family have arrived."

"Excellent." Spoke Ruby. "Now get inside."

Blake nodded and shut the gate.

"This place is spooky." Spoke a young man with a coat over his shoulders.

"Yeah I know what you mean Scarlet." Neptune nodded. "Like halloween came early."

"Quiet you two." Spoke Sun. "You wanna get in trouble?"

Blake guided them into the house and into the dining room where all but their hosts had arrived.

"Where's the rest of your family?"

"Getting ready, just take your seats at the table and be patient." Blake told them while standing to the side.

They nodded and walked over to the seats at the table that had their names written on cards. Each one taking the seats and filling all the chairs.

Yang opened the door and walked in with Ruby following behind holding Zwei in her arms. She stood next to the main chair as Ruby sat down in it.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, thank you for coming this evening." Ruby spoke petting Zwei. "Tonight we discuss an important topic that's been an annoyance for all."

"Aren't we going to wait for Weiss?" Questioned Jaune.

"She's taking care of something and may or may not be joining us."

"Alright, so you wanted us to do something pretty insane, right?" Spoke Nebula.

"That depends on your definition of insane." spoke Ruby. "We all want the same thing, The death of Adam Taurus."

"Which is pretty big." Spoke Jaune.

"Yes, but let's think about this. many of our businesses face the same problem. If the mafia continues their actions as they have been, most of us will be out of the job within the next week or two."

"Big time." Spoke Sun.

"For years the crime families of Remnant have been separate, and it worked for us until the white Fang became a mafia and put a monkey wrench in works, no offence Sun."

"No problem."

"My friends, we have to face facts and admit that it's high time that we embraced one of the oldest and noblest of sayings. United we stand, divided we fall."

The people muttered amongst themselves hearing that.

Outside, Torchwick's car came close to the manors perimeter and stopped.

"As promised, seven crime families under one roof." Torchwick gestures to the manor. "Impressed, Mr. Taurus?"

"Yes, meaning this will be easier than I thought." Remarked a red haired man with a white mask on and in a black suit. "I originally intended to take out the Vale families first but, Qrow's niece was kind enough to bring in the three other major threats to my empire."

"Well she is just a kid after all, they have the stupidest idea's. So after you get rid of them, I'll get the rest of the payment promised, right?"

"Only when they're wiped out." he picked up a Scroll and dialed a number. "Ready the weapons, I want Blackbird Manor blown to dust."

" _Yes sir."_

Four heavily armored vehicles drove up. Each one armed with eight missile launchers aimed over the wall.

"You may want to cover your ears Mr. Torchwick. This is going to be very loud." Adam smirked and looked back to the scroll "Fire."

Each weapon opened fire and sent a barrage of missiles at the manor.

Torchwick covered his ears as the explosions rang through the air. Adam nearly phased as his smirk grew. Once it ended the two looked out to see smoke rising from inside the wall.

"And now, they can burn in that grave of theirs." Adam opened the door and stepped out with Torchwick before speaking into the device in his hand. "Come on and join the bonfire everyone."

"I can't wait to see the look on Qrow's face when he sees the smoldering pile of ash that was once his house." Grinned Roman who started lighting a cigar as they walk in front of the gate with an army of men and women.

"Once the smoke clears and the fire goes out, I want eight families worth of bodies found, is that clear men?"

"Yes sir!"

Adam an Torchwick grinned before a creaking was heard. And the two looked back to see the gate slowly open and smoke pouring out.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Spoke a voice. Out the smoke came a smiling Ruby Rose who was completely unharmed. "Now I need to get the contractor over to get the yard fixed up."

"What!" Torchwick stared in shock, dropping his cigar.

Soon the others walked out and they too were completely uninjured.

"I told you we'd need that forcefield generator." Ruby said to Weiss.

"I was wrong, you were right."

"You knew they were planning this all along?" Coco walked up.

"What can I say? A weasel like Roman suddenly wanting to end Adam didn't sound right, so I went with my gut and was right." she said with a giggle pulling out her gun and configuring it into a scythe. "Now let's ice these mugs!"

"Kill them you fools!" Ordered Adam.

The men charged, ready to shoot.

"Coco, mow 'em down!" Ruby spoke

Coco grinned and pulled out her handbag before it opened up and the gun barrel of her gatling gun came out as she grabbed the handle. "So long boys." she pulled the trigger and started gunning them down one by one.

The men panicked at the barrage and started opening fire while others took cover.

"Yang! Give them a taste of their own medicine."

"With pleasure." she raised her fists and ran at them while dodging their bullets. She got up close before slamming the men away with her punches.

"CRDL, NDGO, advance!" called Ruby.

The male and female groups got their weapons out before running out to join the fray.

"Idiots! Aim for the girl in red!" Torchwick cried.

The men tried to listen and fired at Ruby who dodged each shot with incredible speed and ease. When she got in close, she swung her scythe and sliced the three men in front of her. Before taking a shot at Torchwick who ducked down behind the armored vehicle before Adam grabbed his shirt.

"Never give orders to my men again!" Growled the men. "Otherwise I'll make sure to use you as a shield!"

Torchwick nodded in fear.

"Adam!" Blake called as she walked out and looked at them with her sword drawn. "Come out and fight like a man!"

"Blake." Adam threw Torchwick to the ground. "You're looking well, my love."

"Don't call me that." Spoke Blake in a cold tone. "The man I loved died when you made the White Fang into a mafia."

"Aw, that's just cold." Smirked Adam unsheathing the long sword on his waist.

"ABRN, to the left! SSSN take the right! JNPR with me! Kill them all!" they heard Ruby call out.

"You left us for this?" Adam questioned. "A tiny child who can barely use her own weapon?"

"Oh she can use it just fine, and that _child_ is leading us to victory, she's ten times better than you despite her insanity, I will gladly follow her into battle, I will follow the Bloody Rose!"

That made some of the men gasp in shock while others looked pale.

The fighting stopped and all eyes focused on the smirking girl in red.

"B-Bloody Rose?"

"The dark and insane psycho that puts pros to shame?"

"No… NO!"

"There's no way that little girl can be the Bloody Rose! THERE'S NO WAY!

"Seems you have a better rep than you thought boss." Yang stepped beside her sister.

"Good, that puts me in such a good mood, I'll kill them myself. Everyone clear the way, this might be messy!"

The rest of her group listened and started running back or away while Ruby gave a dark grin to the men as she cocked her rifle and pointed it away from the attackers. "HERE I COME!" she fired and ran at them as fast as she could before spinning and sliced one after another in half.

Roman and Adam were shocked while the remaining men tried firing at her, only to meet the same fate and end up in two.

"You did this to them Adam, you brought your men to a blood bath." Blake spoke.

"Now! Give 'em Hell!" Ruby called.

"Fox, Yatsuhashi, go!" Ordered Coco.

The large male ran out and slammed his large sword into the ground. The force caused the ground to break apart and send several men flying back with Fox running up and defeating one at a time with hand to hand combat.

"Pyrrha, Nora, take out the vehicles!" Ordered Juane.

The girls nodded with Nora running up and slamming a large hammer into the side of one while Pyrrha threw a spear that cut the launcher on top of it, causing it to crush the back part of the vehicle due to the sudden weight dropped on it.

Ruby cackled at the mayhem until a pair of muscular arms grabbed her.

"Bedtime girly!" the man squeezed her in what was possibly the worst bear hug of her life.

"Aaahhh, YANG!"

Said girl rushed over before ramming her fists into the man's back, making him gasp at the sudden pain as he arched and let go of Ruby before he was sent flying and crashed into one of the trucks.

"No body. Hurts. My sister!" Yang roared.

"Ah, thanks Yang." spoke Ruby stretching from the tight squeeze. "Now quit holding back and start blasting them."

"Got it." Yang reloaded the gauntlets around her arms before firing off a round and flew at the men before she started jabbing, causing several blasts with each strike to fly at the enemies.

"Weiss, show our guest how you Ice people that mess with us!"

Weiss nodded before moving her arm around and making several Glyphs beneath the men before they we're encased in ice.

"Coco, are we winning?" Velvet asked from behind the wall as she and Ren finished putting out the fires on the trees.

"We're about halfway there. You just stay back a keep safe." Coco replied.

Blake and Adam were in their own battle, their swords ringing as they clashed.

"All these men, they were once your brothers and sisters. Now their deaths will be on your head!" Adam yelled

"The one who's fault this all is, is you Adam!" She yelled striking against his bigger sword. "They trusted you, and now they're being butchered, I can't say I won't weep for them, or you, once this is over and done."

"That's implying that I'll lose." He grinned.

Torchwick had his back to the Vehicle before he started creeping away. "I gotta get outta here."

"And where do you think you're off to?" Spoke Ruby's voice with said girl on top of the vehicle.

"OH SHIT!" he ran for his life. But didn't get far before a bullet pierced his right leg. "GYAH!" he fell to the ground as blood oozed from the hole in his shin.

"Now now, it's not nice to run away during a big game like this." Ruby jumped down before walking towards Roman.

"You are her, aren't you? You're the one who killed Marcus Black."

"Oh? You knew him? Were you two friends? Or were you the one who sent him after me?"

"No! But… I heard what you did. Cutting off his arms and legs then carved your name into his chest."

"Yup." she grinned. "As for your punishment, I won't kill you, but I will make you into my best example yet. You should feel honored."

"You should know, Marcus had a son, he'll probably come after you. If you let me go I'll tell you about him."

"Thanks for the tip." Ruby spoke as she raised her scythe. "But I'll handle him like I handled his daddy, with extreme satisfaction." She grinned before swinging down and cutting Roman's injured leg off.

"AHHHH, OH GOD! IT HURTS!"

"Ah ah ah, try not to bleed out on me, we need you still alive after we slaughter all these men and turn you in, and you wanna know the best part, we won't get arrested." She smiled and swung at his left arm.

"AHHHHH! W-WHY!" He cried out while grabbing at the stump to try and stop the bleeding.

"So you can tell others what happens to those who try to hurt my family." she grabbed the sleeves from his severed limbs and used them as ternakits. "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

Roman groaned from the pain as Ruby walked back to the carnage.

"Nora, got any spare grenades?!" Ruby called in question.

"I always have spares!" She called back while firing grande capsules and blowing up another truck.

"Toss one my way." waved Ruby.

The girl in pink pulled one from her pouch before chucking it to ruby.

"I always wanted to try this." She grinned while holding the explosive. "Now who to use it on?"

"DIE YOU LITTLE WHORE!" a man ran at her with a knife.

"Ah, a volunteer." Ruby slashed off his arms and as he screamed in agony she shoved the grenade in his mouth and pulled the pin. "Buh-bye~."

His eyes widened as the girl sped away before the fuse inside the grenade reached the end and the man's head and upper body exploded in a mess of gore and blood.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU SEE THAT!? AW! I WISH I GOT THAT ON CAMERA FOR UNCLE QROW TO SEE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone halted for a moment and stared at the laughing girl with some of the White Fang members dropping their weapons and shaking in fear and terror.

"Aw, why'd you stop? We were just starting to have fun!"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" Cried one man in fear before he started running away.

"Uh uh~!" Ruby fired her weapon, shooting right through his heart from behind. "No one gets to leave unless it's in a bodybag~" the girl cackled. "My uncle expects great things from me when I take over as his successor, and I'm going to live up to his expectations in spades!"

The men and women were still paralyzed in fear, giving the rest of the group's chances to either mortally wound them or knock them unconscious.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the White Fang, welcome to Hell!" Ruby raised her scythe.

Adam jumped back from Blake's strike before jumping at her.

Blake parried and tried pushing him back.

"Blake, think about what you're involved in for a minute, look at what she's done! The Bloody Rose is a bloodthirsty monster, the Devil incarnate!"

"Then I guess you can call me the Devil's bodyguard ." She smirked.

"Grrrr, Fine! I'll end this here and now!" He turned towards Ruby and reached down before grabbing his sword's sheath and raised it up, revealing it as a long gun. Just as he was about to shoot, ice sprun up, freezing his hand and forearm.

"I'm part of her family too." Spoke Weiss who walked up and made another glyph freezing his sword hand. "We protect each other and no one tries to ice our boss."

"Especially when they're my little sister." Spoke Yang dropping a dead man while walking over.

"You three are out of you minds following that red menace!" Adam looked at the three girls with his teeth bared.

"And that means they're the ones who really understand me." Spoke Ruby behind Adam. "Don't worry Adam you're not gonna die, yet. Blake has wanted to tell you something for along time."

"It's about _us._ " she pointed to herself and him. "And by that, I mean we're through, for good." to prove her point she kicked him where it hurt the most with the toe of her shoe.

"OOOOOHHH!" He let out in a high pitched tone while slumping over in pain.

"Weiss… end him." Ruby grinned.

Weiss nodded before lunging and piercing him through the heart with her rapier.

"GAH….ah….uh" The man went limp as all life left his body.

The fighting drew to a close with the ground bathed in the blood and littered with the bodies of the White Fang.

"Hmm, wonder if keeping him a frozen statue might really inspire fear." Ruby tapped her chin with a grin.

"Uh… boss, maybe instead we could just, I don't know, take his sword?" Blake suggested.

"Hmmmmmmm, alright, but we show pictures of his body now so people don't assume we stole it. Which I think you should keep." Spoke Ruby.

"With all do respect boss, it would feel right. Besides Qrow will definitely be impressed of you presented it to him."

"Good point. Alright, we'll hang it in the main office as a trophy. But let's make it clear that any left over White Fang members better not try anything for some silly revenge plot, or we'll turn each and everyone of them into examples."

As the Sun rose, the authorities were cleaning up the mess that was once the army of Faunus terrorists.

"Dear god, look at this." an officer spoke as he tried holding in his donuts from breakfast.

"Just try not to look too closely and get these bodies out of here." another spoke as he walked up to the body of Adam. "I just can't believe this many men and the head of the mafia himself got killed."

"Believe it." Ruby spoke walking up with the rest of the RWBY family and petting her dog in her arms. "Oh, and if you find a body with head matter all over the place, that was my personal handy work."

"You did, all this?" he pointed to the scene.

"Yup." Ruby spoke. "The ones that were slashed in half were also me, I'm Ruby and I'm the one in charge here."

The officer looked at the blood on the girl's clothes and his eyes widened.

"Something wrong officer?" Ruby tilted her head. "You look frazzled."

"N-No." he shook his head looking pale.

"It's really frustrating. Me and my associates were hosting a dinner party with some business partners and all of a sudden we were in a full on war. What is this world coming to?" Ruby scratched Zwei's chin as she explained.

"Uh, yes. It seems like this was nothing short of self defense. I'll make sure to put that clearly in my report." Spoke the officer.

"Thank you and be sure to add that Adam cut out Mr. Torchwick's tongue because he was ordering the White Fang like they were his own men. Blake saw the whole thing."

"I'll do that." Nodded the officer with a nervous sweat.

*honk* *honk*

All looked back to see a grey car driving up.

"Uncle's home!" Ruby passed Zwei to Weiss and ran up.

The older man stepped out and smiled as his niece ran over and hugged him. "Hey Ruby."

"Welcome home Uncle Qrow." Ruby replied. "Sorry about the mess, but the officers are having a hard time stomaching all the blood, and guts, and severed limbs."

Qrow looked at the mess of bodies and vehicles and had a serious look. "Ruby? Did you do this?"

"Yeah, my gut was right and they came early to kill us, the yards a wreck but the house is just fine, and we put your birds in the aviary to keep them out of danger. Adam is deader than a doornail, and best of all, the alliance was written in blood and sealed with death."

Qrow didn't say anything and instead his lip twitched. "I need to speak with my niece, alone." he walked to the house with ruby in tow.

Ruby kept a neutral face while wondering if her uncle might be a tad upset. They walked in before grinning as he picked Ruby up.

"I've never been more prouder!" He cheered out spinning Ruby around.

"HAHAHA, all for you uncle! I wanted to be the best I can be, and I got a surprise for you."

"Oh?" he put his niece down. "Wait, let me guess. A couple of strippers?"

"Nope it's on your desk." Ruby pointed. "Come on."

Qrow let her lead him to the study with curiosity.

She opened the door and lead him inside. "Uncle Crow I present to you the sword of Adam Taurus, Wilt."

Qrow walked over and took a long look at the red blade.

"We put Blush over the fireplace, can't have a sword without the the sheath after all."

"Ruby?"

"Yes uncle?"

"I should go out of town more often." he grinned. "If this doesn't give you a name that makes people shiver, than you might need a hand. Maybe a larger supply of fireworks. I could always find the right guy, and you could make HIM the pinata if you want."

"I'm more of a slash and blast kinda girl, but it's the thought that counts."

"This calls for one hell of a celebration." Qrow grinned. "Not just for your accomplishment but also the finalizing of my will."

"You make it sound like you're close to dying."

"In our line of work, it's a possibility," he walked over and sheathed Wilt in Blush. "But I know I'm leaving everything to the right girl." Qrow smiled at her.

"Thank you uncle."

"Now come on!" He lead her to the door. "We got us a party to plan, with LOTS of cookies and candy."

"SWEET! I LOVE THIS JOB!"

(Two weeks later)

Ruby sat at a table with Jaune munching on a cookie. "I hear our little alliance is paying off nicely."

"Big time, ever since I had Nora fight your sister in nothing but bikinis, anyone who started questioning us rigging them don't even care anymore. They forgot about it and just drool when those two go at it. Although some are asking if your sister could wear anything more revealing."

"Just tell them the truth, it's wrestlers choice." Ruby waved. "Noticed any fappers during the fights?"

"I made sure Ren made it clear not to do that there and take it outside. But one nearly grabbed Nora's ass, luckily Ren And Pyrrha held her back or she might have busted his skull in."

"I would have liked to see that. Oh, and did you hear Cardin's fight club is doing well, better even."

"Yeah, but the food still needs work, everything's undercooked."

"I'm aware of that." Ruby finished her cookie. "That's why I had Weiss go to personally talk with the chef, again. What's the word on SSSN and NDGO?"

"SSSN are getting their old clients back, and NDGO's blasting down enough ships to get their revenue back in full."

"Excellent, CFVY has the design studio they've been after and ABRN is busier than ever."

"Looks like your crazy plan did pay off after all."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"...We still need connections in Atlas."


	33. Chapter 21 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted loves

chapter 21

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Now I know many of you are upset do to the increase of non-canon chapters in comparison to the canon ones, well let me explain. This is because we've made quick progress following canon and we want to tread lightly in the third volume. That's when when the real big stuff comes out, and we want to be careful so we don't step on any info or logic that might be explained.

OmniverseGazer: the non-canons are supposed to be fun little stories involving our version of the characters in their own misadventures.

Plus if you look at some of the stuff shown, you can see that it's dark and serious, and the non-canon stuff is meant to help lighten the mood cause with these changes, it is possible for funny moments. Now we might have something to extend the story without holding up the canon chapters, but we're not entirely sure just yet.

OmniverseGazer: So try to be patient and stop complaining.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's what happened." Finished Yang with a sigh. "It's my fault Ruby is like this, so when people try to hurt her, I can't help but think it's because of me, so I have to protect her. In a way, my life belongs to her, because I'd be dead if it weren't for her."

Weiss looked stunned beyond comprehension and couldn't form a word and just kept looking at Yang and Blake while her hands shook. "This explains everything, now I understand her obsession with your breasts."

"But Yang, even you know Ruby's changing. You said so before when we fought that Nevermore." Spoke Blake.

"I know and it's all thanks to you all, she's not as crazy or gungho like she use to be." Yang replied. "But right now, stopping myself from being concerned for her is way too soon. If anything, I need to be even more cautious in this tournament."

"Yang….." Weiss stood from her bed. "I wish you could have been my sister."

"Weiss?" Spoke Blake. "I know this is sudden, but do you think we can hear why…..you hate Winter?"

"Winter's…. She's never pleased by anything I do, I admit when I was younger I use to look up to her. But every time I tried doing something that would make her happy, she'd just sneer and point out everything wrong. It didn't help that EVERYONE compared me to her, even our father." Weiss scowled and started pacing. "Every time we were compared, it felt like I was a mistake, that me being born was a terrible stain for both of them. The final straw was when I sang in a stadium full of people, at the end they all cheered and I felt hopeful that my sister would at least say 'good job' or 'well done'. No, all she did was say I was off key near the end."

"That's horrible." Spoke Yang.

"I know, I made an entire stadium of strangers cheer and my own sister just judges me. And later on, when Winter made plans to join the military, she remarked that all the comments she made were to help me, that they were to push me forward. Ha! How in the world is sneering at everything I did suppose to be helpful? She didn't start saying she did care till AFTER I left. And the day I learned about the shady dealings my father had done, I lost all pride in my heritage and grew disgusted with my father and sister. They take pride in what they've done, even though one doesn't care about his youngest daughter, and the other is nothing but an emotionless, cold, BITCH!" She finished while gripping her hands till they were white around the knuckles. "And to be honest I can't help but smile every time I say that."

Yang stood up and walked over to the girl before surprising her as she pulled Weiss into a hug. You may not be my sister Weiss, but even I can see your an amazing girl."

Weiss didn't move away from the hug and slowly returned it with a smile. "Ruby's lucky to have you Yang."

"Knock knock!" Qrow hopped in through the window. "Am I interrupting?"

"Nothing much now." Replied Blake.

"Great, listen there aren't that many teams left in the second round so you may want to get to Amity Stadium fast."

"Ah! He's right, the next round is getting ready to start!" Weiss cried out seeing the time.

"It's already started, but I pulled some strings and had you girls pre-set in a later fight. You should have plenty of time to find Ruby and hop the next bus to the stadium if you get going right now."

The three of them turned and bolted out of the room.

"I'll call Ruby and tell her what's up." Blake said pulling out her Scroll. She dialed in the number and waited before Ruby's face showed up.

" _What up Blake?"_

"The tournament Ruby, you and Yang need to get to the stadium."

" _Oh I'm already here, I'm just playing cards with some guys outside. Hold on. Ha! Read'em and weep boys!"_

" _Oh come on!"_

"Ruby, please tell me you're not betting money." Sighed Yang.

" _Who do you think I am, Weiss?"_

"Hey!" Weiss glared at the remark.

" _I'm just busting your chops!"_ Laughed Ruby. " _But I'm waiting on you girls, so while you get your butts down here, I'll be raking in the dough, so to speak."_

"Okay wait for us outside and we'll meet you there." Spoke Blake before ending the call. "Figures she'd be gambling before the next round."

Ruby sat patiently with a small bag in her lap. She was munching on a small cookie and spotted her team running up to her. "Hey guy, check out my haul from the card games!" she held up the bag from her lap and shook it.

"Ruby, that better not be real money." Spoke Yang with a frown.

"Seriously Yang I'm not a card guppy, I'm a card shark, I know how to gamble without breaking the law. I got some neat stuff too." she opened the bag and rummaged through it. "I got a gold wristwatch, a diamond broach, some emerald cufflinks, a dragon pendant, and some of those weird black chain necklaces that, like, everybody has."

"You can look through it later, we gotta go in there, now." Spoke Yang dragging Ruby inside.

"Weiss, catch!" Ruby tossed the bag to the heiress. "Keep an eye on that for me and you can have anything inside you like."

"As long as someone doesn't come looking for them, I'll take you up on that." She replied as they walked inside the large stadium.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Can you carry me on your shoulder when it's our turn? I don't think my scared little girl act will work this time."

"Well if you know it's not gonna work, why do you want me to carry you?"

"...Cause we're sister and you love me?" she tried acting cute.

Yang smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair. "Alright, I'll carry you on my shoulder." she picked up her younger sister and set her on her right shoulder.

" _Alright now ladies and gentlemen let's see who the randomizer chooses for the next bout."_ Spoke Professor Port

The randomizer spun until landing on two atlas Students.

" _Flynt Coal and Neon Katt from Atlas."_

"Awsome! We're next Flynt." spoke Neon

" _They will face off against….. Ruby Rose and Yang Xaio Long."_

"Not awesome." Spoke Flynt.

" _This will be quite a match Professor Port."_ said Doctor Oobleck watching the two girls walking out to the field.

" _Agreed, two sisters side by side. And given Miss Rose's well known name, I can only assume Mister Coal and Miss Katt will manage to keep it together during this round."_

"Mmmm, I can smell their fear from here." Grinned Ruby in a fake evil voice looking out to the crowds as Yang carried her.

"Cool it Ruby, remember the rules." Yang warned.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't psych everybody out." Smiled Ruby pulling out her scythe and scraping it along the ground.

On the other side came a male dressed up like an old blues player with a trumpet to match the clothes and hat but from the sight of the containers of Dust containers on it, it seemed to be his weapon. Next to him was a girl wearing roller blades with red-orange hair in ponytails with a pink cat tail coming up from under her short skirt. Her clothing was more colorful and brighter compared to the male and had a set of nunchucks in her hand.

"Ooh! Why Neon, what a pretty pink tail you have?" Ruby said as she waved her scythe left and right.

"Uh, thanks?" Spoke the Faunus girl in slight uneasiness seeing how sharp the blade seemed to be.

"Be cool Neon." Flynt whispered.

"Easy for you to say, I have to worry about her using that Scythe to cut off my tail." she whispered back. "I mean just look at that thing! I can already feel that blade against my-"

"Hey you!" Ruby called out pointing at Flynt. "I take it you're a jazz fan?"

"I dabble." Flynt shrugged.

"Meh, I'm more of a rap girl. Heck I would have brought a song for them to play, but Yang here said they were too explicit for a serious fight."

"Come on sis, head in the game." Yang set Ruby down.

"I'm just saying, I could bust a sweet rap if we had the song." Shrugged Ruby

"Neon, you remember the plan?" Flynt asked.

"Yeah, you blast em with a few decibels and while they're bracing themselves, I go after the girl in red and give her a whack in the face with my nunchucks to daze her before I grab her and skate as fast as I can to toss her out bounds, then we double team the bimbo."

The field opens around the four combatants, and up rises the volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

" _3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"_

They put their plan in motion with Flynt unleashing a blast of sound from his trumpet. Both girls tried planting their feet on the ground firmly while Neon rolled towards Ruby while spinning her nunchucks. She smiled and swung for Ruby's head. However what she met was Yang's right arm grabbing the end of it before it could make contact.

Flynt's eyes went wide as the blast became a little squeak.

Yang's breathing became heavy as her her hair covered her eyes and began to glow. She smiled and turned her head to the Faunus who flinched at the sight of the throbbing veins. "Heh heh heh, you know, it's funny, for a minute there it looked like you were about to hit _MY_ baby sister in the head with these, while I'm standing right here."

"Uh…" Neon gulped in unease while trying to pull her weapon back.

Yang's expression turned to murderous fury, complete with her red eyes. "Big mistake!" Yang yanked the other girl, sending her soaring into the ruins.

" _Ooh, if there's anything more terrifying than the Bloody Rose. It's her sister in a VERY bad mood."_ Port spoke.

" _Agreed,"_ Oobleck adjusted his glasses " _and nothing puts her in a worse mood than those who try to inflict physical injury to her younger sister."_

"Now he tells us." Neon said while seeing stars.

"Aw yeah! You take care of the walking nyan cat, I'll take mister pinstripe over there." Grinned Ruby before turning to him. "Your friend is so toast right now."

"Uh oh." Flynt muttered as Ruby walked towards him while Yang made her way to the ruins.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA POUND YOU SO HARD YOUR GRANDKIDS WILL BE SAYING OUCH!" Yang shouted in anger.

Neon gulped before getting back on her skates as she sped away leaving a rainbow trail behind her. "Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!"

"So, you really think the power of jazz is gonna beat me? Wrong-o!" Grinned Ruby dragging her scythe on the ground. "I'm coming atcha!" Ruby ran with her scythe raised.

Flynt turned to the geyser area and started booking it there while Ruby followed with glee. ' _Wait, why isn't she using her Semblance, she could easily outrun me so why… hold up.'_ he stopped and faces her. "You're messin' with me!"

"Huh?" she stopped and blinked at him.

"This is all just a game to you. You _like_ scaring the crap out of people."

"Awww, you found out too soon, and we just got started." She pouted before grinning maniacally. "But yeah it's true, I follow the rules so I don't get in trouble, but that doesn't mean I can't still have my fun making you jump out of your pants. In a way it gives me power, you never feel more alive until you take the dive into insanity. Hahahahahaha!"

Flynt got more nervous and scared as he backed up from the girl whose laugh could be heard even where Neon and Yang were.

"You hear that! That means my sister is done playing around!" Called Yang who ran around a corner and started firing blasts at Neon who tried ducking behind a broken wall.

Flynt brought up his trumpet and fired another, stronger, blast of sound.

Using the end of her scythe's staff for an anchor, Ruby pushed against the sound and used her Semblance to get closer little by little while keeping her demented grin.

' _This girl won't quit!'_ he got more nervous as she got closer. ' _Okays let see her handled my Killer Quartet.'_

Flynt split into four of themselves, each one sending out a wave of sound that increased the pressure on Ruby.

The young girl was soon sent flying from the shockwaves, but quickly buried the blade into the ground and held on to Crescent Rose for dear life. "See!? The power of jazz is weak against a follower of rap!"

Neon jumped on a pile of rubble and watched the younger hanging into her weapon as she waved on the air like a flag. "Looks like baby sis is gonna get blown away." She smiles down at Yang.

"I dare ya to come down here and say that to my face." Growled Yang.

"What's the matter? Those giant udders make it hard to climb?"

"What's wrong? Jealous you're as flat as a chalkboard?" Yang grinned. "I tend to hear my sister compare me to others, and I can detect a hint of jealousy in your voice, and about my sister, well you don't know that look in her eyes like I do."

"THIS….. IS….. AWESOME!" Ruby screamed.

Flynt frowned as he and his copies moved closer to make the pressure more stronger together on the girl.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS MORE FUN THAN A ROLLERCOASTER RIDE AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK."

" _Oh and it looks like Mister Coal's attack is just making Miss Rose feel like a kid at a carnival."_ Spoke Port.

Ruby used all the might she could muster into climbing up the staff of her scythe while her grin got bigger. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO! THIS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN YEARS! I WAS EXPECTING SO MUCH MORE FROM ATLAS!"

"Blake? We sure Ruby's still….herself?" Weiss asked.

"Got me, but it's kinda giving me the creeps." Blake replied with a shiver.

"WOOOOHOOOOOO!" Ruby got to the top of her scythe. "HEY FLYNT, HOW MUCH LONGER CAN YOU KEEP THIS UP!? I COULD DO THIS ALL DAY!" she laughed at the top of her lungs as Flynt saw the crazed looked in her eyes.

' _This girl is wacked!'_

"That's my sister for you. She just loves anything that gives her a rush, including thrill rides." Yang laughed. She cupped her hands together before crying out and slammed them at the bottom of the pile, making it shake and making the Faunus stumble a little from the top.

"Woah! WOAH! Woah!" Neon struggled to keep her balance before jumping off.

"Get back here!" Yang shouted running after her.

Flynt was reaching his limit, his lungs couldn't take much longer without air and the girl in front of him was laughing at his Killer Quartet.

"You know your face is going really blue!" Grinned Ruby. "You could go ahead and catch your breath, but then I'll swoop in and GO NUTS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Flynt dropped to his knees and gave in to his body's need for air with his copies returning to him.

"Aw, is the ride over?" she pulled her scythe out of the ground and shot the horn from his hand.

Flynt watched his trumpet go flying and turned to see Ruby walking over with her scythe dragging behind her.

"Wait!" he reached back into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar. "See what I got?"

Ruby stopped and her eyes widened.

"That's right." he smiled and waved it left and right. "You want this?"

She nodded without taking her eyes off the treat.

"Oh no." Weiss face palmed.

"Then all you gotta do is take yourself and your sister out of the tournament."

Ruby stopped staring at it and scowled at Flynt. "I've got a better idea." she swung her scythe, cutting the bar in half. Which made everyone's jaws drop. "It's called I break your arm, and then me and my sister gang up on your friend."

"But… but I thought you had a major sweet tooth?!"

"I do, which just makes me even madder when people think they can use it to make me turn on my sister! I never take dirty candy." she dropped her weapon and pulled him to face her. "Try that again and you die."

Flynt's eyes were seen behind his glasses as he nodded in fear with nervous sweat. Ruby reeled back her head and slammed it into his, knocking him out cold.

"Oooh!" the crowd hissed.

"Now that must have left a crack." Winced Weiss.

"Considering how hard headed Ruby is, I don't doubt it." Blake added.

Neon ran around Yang while spinning her nunchuck as she looked for an opening. "I think you need to cool off." Noen cracked her nunchucks making them glow.

"Oh trust me, not even you can calm my anger." Grinned Yang cracking her knuckles.

Neon swung at Yang's left arm freezing it in ice.

"Heh, is that it?" Grinned Yang.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby ran up. "Let me tag in!"

"W-What the?" Spoke Neon in surprise. "What happened to Flynt?"

"Over there." Ruby grinned pointing with her thumb.

Neon turned and paled at seeing her partner unconscious on the ground.

"He tried to bribe me with dirty candy. So I hit my head against his." Ruby grinned like a maniac.

"Ouch, yeah he's gonna have a headache when he wakes up." Yang spoke rubbing her forehead.

"Now, what's this about freezing my sister's arm?"

"Uh, I-I-I." Neon tried to speak.

" _I_ suggest you start running." Ruby spoke raising her scythe. "Fast."

Neon turned and started roller skating away with panic on her face.

"Okay time for a little race." Ruby ran after her. It was easy due to the use of her Semblance and got beside Neon. "Hello~"

"GAH!" Neon panicked. She turned and started running to the geyser area while focusing on trying to get away.

"You can't out run me! My Semblance is speed!" grinned Ruby.

Neon frowned and and kept skating before grinning as she spotted a geyser about to erupt and started swinging her nunchuck. "Try this!"

Ruby blinked in confusion just as they passed the erupting geyser and saw Neon touch the water with her weapon and didn't noticed her footing before stopping and fell down with her foot trapped in the frozen ice. "Darn it! Yang get her!" Ruby said as she tried breaking the ice with her scythe.

" _It seems the battle has given miss rose cold feet."_ Port quipped

Yang growled and fired the blasts behind her to propel herself forward faster.

"Wuh-oh!" Neon ran away going for the Volcanic area. "Just one more to go."

"I'm gonna tear those ponytails right off your scalp!" the blond snarled.

"We're suppose to fight! Don't take it so seriously!" Neon cried out while rolling down a steep hill in the area.

"You tried to hit my sister in the face! If you got a bone to pick with her you'd better take it up with me!" Yang followed the Faunus.

"You really need to learn to chill!" Neon cried out seeing Yang's red eyes.

"I-I can't, I'M THE REASON SHE'S LIKE THIS TO BEGIN WITH!" She roared out while using another blast and flew over before reaching out and grabbed Neon's tail.

"Ow! Hey!" Neon looked back seeing Yang was crying.

"That's why…...that's why… I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO TRIES TO HURT HER!" the blonde grabs Neon's arms and threw the car girl with all her might back over to the geysers.

"AHH!" Cried Neon who saw the water rushing up the hole and her eyes widened before the warm water propelled her straight up into the air.

Ruby broke the ice and turned to the fighters. "Finish her!"

Yang pulled her right arm back before throwing a fist and sending a blast at the airborne girl. The shot hit dead center, sending her to the ground with her rump in the air and her aura level to the red zone.

" _And that's it, team RWBY wins!"_ Oobleck announced

Ruby grin and started walking over to the downed Neon with a dark smile as she grabbed hold of her tail. "Gotcha now."

Neon screamed in horror with her eyes wide. "SHE'S GONNA CUT OFF MY TAIL!"

"Eh, wrong!" Grinned Ruby before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a red ribbon and quickly tied it around the end of the tail. "There, perfect."

"Wha-" Neon looked back to see the new accessory.

"much better." Ruby grinned.

"W-Why did you put that on me?"

"Cause it looks cute on you." Ruby replied.

"Ugh, my head." Flynt sat up. "What happened?"

"Oh you got punched by Neon when you tried grabbing her butt." Giggled Ruby.

"Say what?!"

"Ruby!" Yang reprimanded.

"What? With a skirt that short, you can't blame me if he was secretly thinking of it." Spoke Ruby.

Just then the holographic displays began to flicker before showing Qrow's emblem.

"Oh no," Yang groaned.

"We better get ready to duck for cover." Spoke Weiss getting ready to hit the ground.

"All the video and security feeds have been hijacked!" an Atlas soldier reported.

"What is that maniac up to now?" Ironwood clenched his fist as he looked on the security monitors which all showed the same thing.

"Yay! Uncle's here!" Beamed Ruby.

The screen soon changed to show a smirking Qrow. " _Hello people of Remnant, I am Qrow Branwen. Today you have seen my niece Ruby Rose in action. Some think she's a menace, others a monster. Well you should know that little girl has the potential to become one of the greatest huntresses the word has ever seen, and with the permission of the officials I have prepared a little montage of her skills against the Grimm. Enjoy."_

Everyone watched as Qrow's face disappeared and they started watching numerous scenes of Ruby fighting Grimm like it was as simple as a walk in the park. From her first fight with the Beowolf pack in the Emerald Forest to her last training session with her team.

"Aw, if I knew there was a movie, I would have brought popcorn." Pouted Ruby.

"Damn!" Flynt watched without blinking. "She did all that?"

"Wow." Neon blinked at the scenes. "Now I'm even more scared."

"Incredible." Winter stared neutrally walking up next to the general. "Qrow, what have you done?"

"Man! Look at her tearing into those Grimm." Mercury spoke sitting next to his team. "Wonder if we give her a good deal, she could be a hired goon for us."

"That look in her eyes." Emerald shivered. "Its nothing but a game to her, Cinder we have to-"

"Quiet, this is rather interesting." Spoke their leader."

Soon the videos ended with Qrow reappearing laughing like a lunatic. " _That my good people was my pride and joy, my niece is only fifteen and she has yet to tap into the great power that remains dormant within her, a power so great that the Grimm race themselves fear it's might. If Ironwood had his way we'd all be locked in our homes with soulless robots marching through the streets 24/7."_

"Someone cut the feed!" Ordered James to the soldiers.

"We can't we've lost all control!" Spoke one of the men.

" _Who's to say the good general isn't already planning to replace human hunters and huntresses,including his own student,students with his toy soldiers?"_

"What!?" Neon jumped up.

"That's just wrong." Spoke Flynt.

" _I understand that he only wants to help, but machines can only help so much, nothing but binary code and digital programing, James if your watching then let me tell you, MACHINES WILL NEVER REPLACE FLESH AND BLOOD!"_

Amazingly some of the people in the crowd cried out in agreement with even a few students from Atlas doing the same.

" _People of Remnant, we are hunters, we are willing to pay down our lives to protect you. Now do you want to watch mindless tinker toys destroy themselves in this arena or do you want a VYTAL FESTIVAL TOURNAMENT?!"_

This time more than half the crowd cheered out for the festival.

" _I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_

"VYTAL FESTIVAL!"

" _YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! THIS TOURNAMENT IS NOT JUST ABOUT FIGHTING, IDEALS, WORLDVIEWS, THEY ALL CLASH WITH EACH AND EVERY BATTLE! WE FIGHT WITH ALL OUR HEARTS AND DON'T GIVE IN UNTIL THE BITTER END, FOR OUR HOMES, FOR THE FOUR KINGDOMS, AND ALL OF REMNANT!"_

At this point most of the people were crying out in agreement with some even clapping at the speech along with those watching from across the globe.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY UNCLE!" Ruby cheered. "WOOHOO!"

" _I apologize for the delay. This is Qrow Branwen signing off."_

Everyone saw his face get off the screens with the crowd still a little hyped up.

"Hey Neon?" Yang walked up. "Sorry about… going crazy on you."

"No problem, but next time, can you go easy on my tail? I only have one."

"I just get so mad when people try hurting Ruby, she's my little sister you know?"

" _Ladies and gentlemen,"_ Oobleck spoke. " _We have just been told the next match is on hold until technical difficulties have been resolved."_

"Oh cool! You guys wanna come with our team to the fairgrounds?" Ruby asked the two.

"Maybe later, right now I need to get my head checked to make sure my skull didn't crack." Spoke Flynt.

"Okay! Meet us at the noodle stand, come on Yang I wanna go through my loot!" Grinned Ruby zipping out of the ring.

Winter noticed the Ironwood's anger on his expression. "Sir?"

"When I get my hands on that man, I'll have him thrown in jail for the rest of his life!" He yelled slamming his hand against the wall.

"That might be difficult," Ozpin walked in. "Qrow's actions have given the Tournament quite a boost with the population, and quite frankly you do have a robot Hunter in the tournament."

James growled and just crossed his arms.

"There is a robot in the Tournament?" Winter questioned with the soldiers looking at them.

"Forget what you just heard and resume watching the tournament." Ordered James marching out of the room.

"Don't be too hard on him, he just has a lot to worry about right now." Ozpin added.

Winter and the soldiers were silent before looking back to the monitors.

Ruby reached the seats near Blake and Weiss and smiled. "Now that's the speech of a leader. Remember to vote for him as the next king!"

"I think you have that mixed." Blake deadpanned.

"And Ruby? Did you win anything a little….odd?" Asked Weiss moving her hand around in the bag.

"Define odd?" The red hooded girl tilted her head.

Weiss blushed and sighed before opening the bag a little more and making it face Ruby before Weiss showed a little bit of what appeared to be a bra.

"Ruby?" Yang turned to her sister.

"What can I say? She was very persistent. If it helps I let her keep her panties." Smiled the girl.

"Ugh, now you're giving me a headache."

"What? Is it too small?" Ruby scratched her head.


	34. Chapter 22 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 22

 _OmniverseGazer: Hello beloved readers. Yugi and I have a message for everyone that actually like the non-canon chapters. Tell 'em Yugi._

Yugiohfan163: Now some of you are tired of a lot of non-canon chapters coming out more often than the plot chapters. Well for those of you who really enjoy one or more of the non-canon ones, let us know if you want to see sequels for them. Does this mean you'll be getting nothing but sequels, no. But if you want to see an interesting story that doesn't effect the plot, and want a continuation of them, let us know.

 _OmniverseGazer: We'll decide on a poll and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Team RWBY climbed of the arena and were approached by Winter and a group of Paladins.

"What do you want?" Asked Weiss with a frown that came from instinct, but inwardly felt a little nervous due to her prior words from before.

"Ruby, Yang, until further notice your uncle is a wanted man." Winter said with a steely gaze on the sisters.

"What? For highjacking the broadcast? That's nothing." Ruby waved off.

Yang put her hand over her sister's mouth to keep her from saying anything that might get their uncle into more trouble.

"If you have any information on Qrow's whereabouts, or if he contacts you, you are to report it to the general or myself." Winter finished. "And Weiss? I'd like to talk to you later."

"...Get bent." the young heiress said.

Ruby broke out laughing in Yang's hand and pointed to Winter.

The specialist glared at the red hooded brunette with a glare, but kept her composure. "It concerns your connection to our father's money." Spoke Winter. "Nothing bad, but if you don't come, that's your choice."

"Fine." the younger Schnee huffed and walked away.

Winter and the paladins turned and walked away while Ruby zipped over to Weiss with a grin. "Okay I don't know what's gotten you into you, but I like this new Weiss."

"If she wants to stay on her high horse, even after I said all those words, then I'll make it clear when we meet." Frowned Weiss without stopping.

"Yeah but that can wait until later, I'm starving." Ruby slouched forward. "To the noodle stand!"

"Uh, Ruby Weiss was cut off remember?" Blake pointed out. "Where are we gonna get the money?"

A crow came down and flew in front of them with a small envelope in it's beak.

"Oh! One of uncle Qrows." Smiled Ruby before taking the envelope. "Thanks Stacey."

The crow flapped it's wings before flying away.

"What is it?" Weiss asked as Ruby opened it.

"It's a note, and….. Money!" the girl answered with a smile. "I'm hitting the casinos tonight!"

"No you're not!" Yang hoisted her up by the hood. "What's the note say?"

" _My Dear nieces, I have to lay low for a bit until the mess I just made clears up. Here's a little cash to get you by the next few days, I will send more at a later time. Best wishes, Uncle Qrow."_

"See? Clearly he's secretly saying we need to bet big and make more money just in case." Smiled Ruby.

"There not even going to let you in, and I thought you were hungry?" Yang dropped ruby on her feet.

"Oh yeah." Ruby heard her stomach growl. "Than as I was saying before, to the noodle stand!"

The girls went to the fairgrounds and paid the man up front. "We'll take what we ordered last time." said Ruby.

The man nodded and went to get their orders set up.

"He seems calmer." Ruby commented. "I was pretty sure he would have bailed after the last fight."

"He probably thinks you won't hurt him if he feeds you." Yang jabbed with a grin.

"I don't hurt anyone who feeds me. Unless they try to poison me, in which case, heads will roll." She grinned.

"Ruby!" Penny waves as she runs up to them.

"Penny!" Ruby stood up and ran over before hugging the girl. "It's so good to see you! What brings you here?"

"I ran away!" She said with a smile.

"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head with the rest of her team sharing her confusion.

"After your uncle made that announcement, my father contacted me and we started talking. We had a little…. Disagreement and after he called me 'property of Atlas' I got mad and I took your advice."

"Oh God, advice from Ruby?" Blake looked to Weiss and Yang looked worried and scared.

"Which advice was that again? I give so much out I tend to forget."

"I told him 'I am Penny, I am not a machine' then I ran off." she said looking excited.

"Ruby, mind telling us when you told her this?" Spoke Yang with her arms crossed.

"After I found out she was a…. You know, _beep, boop, bop_." the girl replied. "But I never said run away, that's all her."

"Uh, Penny?" Spoke Blake. "I know the three of us are still new to...you know what, but running away from your dad is pretty big."

"Oh" the synthetic girl blinked and looked down. "Should I… go back?"

"No!" Ruby marched up. "He may have built you, but your dad has to understand there's more to you then just servos and motherboards."

"Ruby, I get what you're saying, but running away is something that's still major." Spoke her sister.

"I didn't say she had to run away forever, just until he gets the message that she has more of a soul then he thinks." Spoke Ruby. "But until then, Penny I suggest keep in away from populated areas, we'll meet you at the telecommunications tower in one hour, just run and hide from Atlas."

"Alright." Nodded Penny. "And Ruby?"

"You don't have to thank me cause I doubt you have much time." she pointed to a pair of looking around soldiers. "Just run."

"Oh no!" Penny ran past Ruby and ran around the corner of a stand as the soldiers reached them.

"Hey, if you're looking for to the redhead, she went that way." Ruby pointed in the opposite direction Penny ran.

They nodded and went that way as Ruby took her seat.

"Ain't I a stinker?" giggled Ruby.

"Ruby, this is serious. Who knows how long this will go? If her father meant that, she might be on the run for weeks, maybe months." Spoke Blake.

"Relax, she has to be running on some kinda battery, and when it gets low she'll have to go home and talk with her papa. If he does love her he'll be worried sick and she can tell him off, and they can reconcile."

Weiss rubbed her chin. "Ruby might be onto something."

"Of course I am." she said as their food was brought out. There bowls of noodles and one bowl of fish.

"Um, here's your change."

"Thanks." She accepted the money as the man went to the back.

Later Ruby slurped down the last of her meal. "Ah! That was good eats!"

"I'm just glad to see you eat something other than sweets." Smiled Yang.

"Yo." Flynt stepped up with Neon, who was now in a pair of sneakers with her roller skates over her shoulder.

"What up dawg?" Greeted Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang reprimanded, "Sorry Flynt, she's….Ruby."

"It's alright, we saw you and thought we'd come by and say that was one heck of a fight, and that thankfully she didn't crack my skull." he took off his hat to show the bandages.

"If you want I could do it again and make it even." Offered Ruby.

"Ok Ruby I think we had enough of your jokes," said Yang. "Why don't you… show us your loot."

"Alrighty then!" She beamed putting the bag on the counter and opening it. "Let's see… oh got this." she pulled out a silver pendant with a skull on it. "Think it might be some kind of cursed object?"

"Gaudy, maybe. Cursed, as if." said Weiss as she grimaced.

Ruby put it down and reached in before pulling out an obsidian stone. "Shiny." she put it with the pendant and rummaged some more. "Oh! and I got this!" She pulled out a pistol with a blade on it.

"I thought you preferred your own weapon?" Spoke Blake.

"I do, it's last owner bet it against my Crescent Rose. I had four Aces so it was a winning bet." She looked it over. "Think I can pawn it for a good deal?"

"I'll take that." Yang snatched the weapon and sighed. "Ruby, I love you, and I know how you are with betting, but _this_ needs to go back to its rightful owner, along with any other _personal_ personal belongings or I'm cutting off your cookies supply." she said firmly and put the gun on the table.

"If I sell this stuff, I'll buy more than enough cookies." Countered Ruby with a grin.

"Ruby." Yang said in a warning tone.

"Ok I'm going, sheesh." she took the gun and walked away. "I'll meet you back at Beacon!"

"Is she always like that?" Asked Neon.

"No… she use to be different." Yang looked at her scars.

"I'm surprised your hair's not falling out from stress." Flynt Commented.

"Trust me, I'm use to it."

"Hey you're Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress?" Flynt pointed to Weiss.

"Yes." she nodded with a frown. "Are you upset at me or my family?"

"Your father's company put my father's Dust shop out of business." he replied.

"Then it's my family, because I'm not involved with any business dealings of his. If you want to be mad, go ahead, but let me make this clear. I don't hold any pride to that name or my prick of a father, so we both have something in common."

"A Schnee cursing?" Flynt looked to the sky. "Nope, I don't see any pigs or fireballs."

"Hey Yang? Back in the Arena you said it was your fault Ruby is how she is. Mind filling us in back at Beacon?"

Said girl sighed. "Be warned, it's not for the faint of heart."

"We can handle it." Neon scoffed.

"Remember those words." Spoke Blake as they stood up.

The group went to wait for Ruby in front of the courtyard statue as Yang recounted her tale. When she was done, Flynt and Neon looked pale.

"I warned you." Blake said to the two Atlas students.

"Sweet Dust." spoke Neon after finding her voice.

"That is so messed up." Flynt took off his hat. And waved it in his face.

"Now do you get it? Even the slight danger to her will push me." Spoke Yang.

"I think I need to sit down." Neon's legs gave out under her. "If I did worst, I might be in the hospital right now."

"I don't think me or Blake have ever seen Yang _that_ angry _._ " Weiss said.

"I thought she'd pop a blood vessel." the Faunus spoke.

"But there is a good thing." Spoke Yang.

"I find that hard to believe." Flynt remarked.

"While she is scarred from it, she has begun to change since coming here to Beacon. In time she might completely get her mind back in one piece, at least I hope so."

"Wait, how has she improved?" Asked Flynt. "Cause from what you told us, this is pretty normal."

"For one she use to sleep stark nude. Another is that she use to be a lot more volatile. Though only a little bit she's actually mellowed out." Yang pointed out.

The two Atlesian's looked to Yang like she said something weird.

"She used to sleep naked?" Questioned Neon

"She stated, and I quote: 'Clothes are trying to tie me down! I shall wear them no more!' End quote."

"Okay I can see what you mean by improved." Flynt shook his head.

"yaaAANNG!" Ran up and jumped her sister. "Hi."

"So did you give back everything?" Asked Yang.

"Every thing unusual, I'm keeping all the jewelry, End of discussion." she stated firmly.

Yang groaned. "Fine, but I hope you can deal with half your cookies for the next week than."

"...I will try to survive." Ruby tried not to cry in despair.

"We gotta get going, it was was nice seeing you guys." Yang said to the two.

"You too, and who knows, maybe we can all hang out at a big party." Grinned Neon.

They waved each other off before the Atlesians frowned.

"Did you get all that?" Flint spoke into the mouthpiece of his horn which in reality was a dust power radio made to look like his instrument. "...Ironwood, sir?"

"Yes, every word was recorded. Well done, return to your quarters." Came his voice through the radio though it was shaky.

On a ship over Vale, the general stood with Winter who was leaning over the control console covering her mouth and a few soldiers were teary eyed.

"So this is the cause of Bloody Rose." spoke James, trying to keep a firm tone, even though it was evident the story affected him as well.

"I'm positively speechless." Winter added. "I assumed she was like this through a lack of upbringing, but to go through something like that, at such a young age is just…. Unspeakable."

One solder let out a sob, but tried pulling himself together.

"This…...this is horrible." Spoke Ironwood while clenching his fists. "Those poor girls."

Winter sat down and looked at the ground in sadness. ' _Her own sister never left her side. She's the kind of sister I wish Weiss could see me as. I...I….oh god, I just wanted to help her!'_

"Everyone, listen very closely." James spoke to his subordinates. "None of this is to get out to anyone without my approval, anyone who disobeys will be court martialed."

The soldiers and Winter all nodded.

"Good, now get back to finding Penny and/or Qrow." he ordered while pushing down his sadness for the girls and walked out.

We cut back to the fairgrounds with Jaune and his team walking around. "Nora, are you okay? you look a little antsy."

"I'm not ansty, what makes you think that?"

"Well for one you got your legs pressed close together, you're rubbing your arms, and looking around all finicky like a drug addict on some kinda withdrawal."

"I'm just fine, peachy." She tried smiling while her eye twitched and she growled at some girls looking at Ren. "Just. Fine."

"I take it you and Ren haven't been _active_ in a while?" Pyrrha assumed

"Oh it's not just that." Nora gritted her teeth. "Ever since this tournament started, I've seen several girls from across Vale stare at MY Ren."

"Calm down Nora, I think you're worrying a little too much." Spoke Pyrrha.

Nora twitched and saw some girls giggle while eyeing Ren and gripped her fists while her breathing became heavier.

"Ren do something please."

The male nodded and tapped Nora on the shoulder.

"Huh?" she turned to him. She found her face held before he leaned in and pressed their lips together. She found her whole body shuddering until she almost collapsed.

Ren pulled back while Nora had a goofy grin on her face as she looked to the girls.

They pouted while Ren pulled Nora to his chest.

"Maybe you two should go and….. You know what I mean." Jaune waved them off.

"Wait, just out of curiosity, but why don't you two go on a date instead?" Spoke Pyrrha. "I know during this time it's not the best time, but think about it like this. If Nora is worked up and can't focus, this will affect us all. Now if you two go on a date and walk around staying close, that will let every other girl you two are a couple. Will that help?"

"Uhhh…...maybe?"

Ren patted his head and snapped.

"Okay we'll try your idea." Nora nodded with a smile.

"But remember, we need to pick two of us when the next round comes around, so it's best if we're all together to discuss it." Spoke Jaune. "And try not to let anyone see you guys if you decide to….you know."

"Jaune, we may be loud at times, but we're never seen. We did it in a classroom once."

"Alright, I believe you." He held his hands up. "Just try to remain calm and stick close together."

"Come on lover boy, we got a lot of ground to cover". Nora tugged his arm. He followed while Nora had a big grin on her face as they left Jaune and Pyrrha by themselves.

' _Dang, why do I always feel awkward around Pyrrha when we're not training?'_ Thought Jaune while trying to think of something to say.

' _Should I say something?'_ Pyrrha wondered. "So….how's the weather?"

"Seems...fine." he replied. ' _Hmm, maybe I should ask her if she wants to take a walk. Ugh I hate this whole awkwardness.'_ "Um, wanna stroll around?"

"Sure." she nodded with relief that the awkward silence ended.

The two walked around aimlessly keeping quiet. Both unsure what to say or do next since they felt nervous.

' _What do I do now?'_ both thought until they heard the sound of a horse somewhere. They turned to the sound and spotted a very large horse drawn wagon that stopped a few feet away before the driver hopped down. It was an old woman of diminutive stature with a head of hair that was a grey tangled and unkempt mess. And from her clothing most would think she were a witch.

"Beg pardon Dearies, is Baga Yaba too late for the Vytal Festival?" she asked.

"Uh, actually no, you're more like around the middle part of it happening." Spoke Jaune.

"Oh drat it all, late again." she muttered and quickly went in her wagon before walking out with a crystal ball. "Would you be so kind as to help bring out my table and chair?" she asks the two teens.

"Sure, no problem." Spoke Jaune walking over and climbed inside. "Wow, lot of stuff in here."

"Yes I'm a bit of a pack rat. Um, young lady am I wrong or is that crow coming towards us?" the elderly woman asked Pyrrha while pointing to the sky.

Pyrrha looked up and saw the bird caw as it flew down towards them. "Looks like it."

The black bird cawed and landed on the ball.

"Oh! You again! Hehehehehe! Here to have your fortune told again?" She smiled.

It cawed and flapped its wings.

"Well you'll have to wait your turn. Baga Yaba has others to see to at the moment. How's that table coming sonny?" she called to Jaune.

"It's coming." He called back while grunting as he hefted the table off its legs and carefully brought it outside.

"Just put it in front of the wagon." she said as the crow hopped on her shoulder.

"Got it." he said moving it into place.

"I'll…. get the chair." Pyrrha felt uncomfortable around the woman. She walked into the wagon and managed to get it before walking over and putting it behind the table.

"Thank you children, as a reward Baga Yaba will read your fortune, free of charge."

This made the crow puff up and caw resentfully.

"Oh hush up you dirty bird!" she spoke.

"Uh, that's alright. We don't need a fortune told." Spoke Jaune.

"Come now Jaune, Baga Yaba won't bite."

"Wait, how do you know his name?" Asked Pyrrha in surprise.

"Baga Yaba know many things, Pyrrha." She smirked at the girl. At her wide eyes she walked over and sat behind her table. "Do you still wish to deny my offer?"

"Well…. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Jaune stepped up and waited as she looked into the ball.

"Baga Yaba sees two possible outcomes. In one is a timid man with a broken sword hiding from the world. Which is overrun with Grimm, but in the other is a warrior noble and courageous, who fights for his kingdom."

"I think I like the second one better." Jaune raises an eyebrow.

"Ah, but the future changes. One simple act can change a once happy life into a terrible tragic one. It all depends on what _you_ do."

"Yikes!"

"Pyrrha? Last chance." Baga Yaba held up the ball.

Pyrrha looked at the ball before sighing. "What does my future say?"

Baga Yaba smiled and gazed into the ball. "Baga Yaba sees…. A beautiful woman, with unimaginable power. A warrior with the might to decimate entire armies, but what's this? She holds a babe to her breast, with hair as red as her own and eyes of sapphire blue."

"So, I might be a mother?" She spoke in surprise.

"Yes indeed." the woman smiled. "However, Baga Yaba can tell that dark works are moving, and this could lead to your own demise."

"Did you say the baby had….. Blue eyes?" Jaune questioned.

"You catch on quickly young man." she smiled and looked at one to the other.

"Wait...what!?" They both exclaimed with blushes and turned to the other before looking away.

"Quite an adorable little tyke, it even has its father's nose." Baga Yaba laughed.

"Uh, what was that you said about dark works?" Jaune asked, trying to take the topic off the possible baby.

"Baga Yaba sees an Amber eyed bowman. If they live…..you will die and all of Vale will fall."

Both stared at her in disbelief.

"By the way if you see your friend Yang, I need you to deliver a message to her." she waved Jaune close.

"What is it?" He asked without bothering to ask about Yang since it was clear as day she was for real.

She made him lean down a whispered in his ear before laughing hysterically.

Pyrrha gulped at the laughter and felt unnerved. "Jaune let's go."

"Uh… yeah." he replied and followed

"So, what did she say?" Asked Pyrrha.

"She said….Baked Alaska."

Pyrrha looked at him confused while he shrugged. "That's what made her laugh so hard?"

"Yeah."Baga

Baga Yaba watched the two walk and tried to stifle her laughter. "Good luck you two, _have fun_." she laughed again.

The crow beside her cawed and flapped its wings while the two blushed and walked faster.

' _She doesn't mean what I think she means.'_ Thought Jaune while tugging at the neck of his shirt.

"A match made in heaven, wouldn't you agree, old friend?" She looks to the crow with a smirk.

It flapped its wings before huffing and started tapping its beak against the crystal ball.

"Alright alright. But if you want this one to be on the house you'll have to help clean up when I have to leave."

It cawed and seemed reluctant before slumping its head.

Jaune and Pyrrha returned to their room with neither saying anything to the other.

"Uh, maybe I should go and talk to Yang about what that woman said." Spoke Jaune.

"Uh…. Sure." Pyrrha nodded while thinking about what Baga Yaba said.

Jaune walked out and headed to team RWBY's room while trying to stay focused on that rather than the baby, but Pyrrha couldn't stop thinking about it.

He knocked and waited for a reply. The door opened by Blake.

"Hey Jaune, what is it?"

"I…Um need to talk to Yang about something."

"Sure." the Faunus stepped aside and let the boy walk inside. "Are you okay?"

"A little, but I need to tell Yang something important."

"What's up?" she asked walking up.

"Well...me and Pyrrha met this woman at the fairground, some kind of fortune teller. And this was no joke, she knew our names without asking. And she wanted me to tell you something important."

Now Yang was intrigued.

"I'm not sure what it means, but she wanted me to tell you, baked alaska."

"What?" the girls questioned.

"I don't know why, but she started laughing after she told me."

"Don't think too much about it." Qrow's voice came from the window

Everyone turned to see the man sitting on the windowsill.

"Uncle!" Ruby cheered.

"I thought you were laying low?" Weiss questioned.

"I am, but I thought I'd stop by for a little visit." Qrow hopped in "Hey Jaune, what are you and Pyrrha gonna name the baby?"

Jaune blushed while the girls looked at him in surprise.

Ruby squealed and jumped on her and gangs bed. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"So you two decided to get together? You sure Nora didn't try playing matchmaker?" Asked Blake.

"I-It's not like that!" Jaune defended.

"Relax kid, I'm only messing with ya."

"Aww, and here I was gonna offer to be the godmother." Pouted Ruby.

"Baga Yaba's ability to see the future is actually her semblance." Qrow replied.

"Wait, is she the fortune teller you told me before." Spoke Yang.

"Yep, to her time is like a tree, always branching out, when someone has to makes a choice it affects their future."

"Wait, so she could tell all our futures?" Asked Weiss with Blake looking intrigued.

"It's not that simple, she only see _possible futures,_ it's up to you to make the right choices that lead to those futures." He turned to Ruby. "And no Ruby, there isn't a chance to end up with a house filled with cookies."

"Aw!" the girl deflated.

"But if you girls still wanna check out what she sees, I'd recommend her, even if her prices tend to be crazy." He growled. "Oh and Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't leave soon you're gonna be late for your date with Penny if you don't leave soon, and she may or may not be running low on juice." Qrow replied.

"You know-"

"That she's some kinda Android? Well I do now." He replied. "But I also know she's your friend, so she's okay on my book."

"Well in that case, I'll be right back." Spoke Ruby zipping out of the room with a stunned Jaune standing there.

"Can we trust this guy to keep his mouth shut?" Qrow asked Yang while pointing to Jaune. "If not I could take him on a little trip."

"NO! I-I mean my lips are sealed, Sir."

"Well just to be sure, I better make sure." He grinned. "So, do you want a broken arm or leg?"

"Qrow, I think you need to leave, Now!" Yang pushed her uncle out the window and closed it. "Ignore him, he tends to go a little overboard like some kind of gang leader."

"You just pushed him out the window and you don't think that's overboard!" Weiss exclaimed.

"He'll be fine," Yang brushed off. "dad and I do it all the time."

"And that doesn't sound more insane than already?" Spoke Blake.

Ruby zipped off to the tower and looked around for her friend. "Penny! Where are you?!"

"Psst, over here." Whispered a voice from the side.

Ruby went over and found the Android sitting against the wall. "Penny, are you alright?"

"Yes, but my main battery seems to be low on energy. Probably from me constantly running from the soldiers."

"Why didn't you go back when it started getting low?" questioned Ruby.

"I have heard nothing about my father, so I assume his opinion hasn't changed so I kept running you told me."

"I never said not to listen to common sense!" Ruby berated.

"S-Sorry." Penny spoke while her eyes looked half-lidded and she looked at the ground.

"No, no, no, don't go out on me now!" She panicked as she grabbed her and started dragging her off. "Man… you're…. heavy, but that's okay…. We're gonna…. get one of the…. soldiers… To call Ironwood… and get you… charged up." she grunted as she pulled Penny.

"So…..tired…...low…...battery…." She spoke while trying to lend her legs, but she was slowing down.

"Save your energy dummy. SOMEONE HELP! ANYONE!"

A soldier overheard and ran over. "What's going on-Penny!"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAWKING! CALL IRONWOOD, NOW!" Ruby roared.

The soldier jumped back from the tone and radioed the general.

"You're gonna be fine Penny. Just hang on, and don't tell them it was me who told you to keep running or they won't let us see eachother again."

"Pro…..mise….Rub…..y…" she nodded while slumping down.

Soon enough Ironwood arrived with Ruby dragging Penny to them as they approached.

"HURRY UP SLOWPOKES, SHE'S RUNNING ON FUMES!"

The soldiers ran over and crouched down next to Penny with one opening the back of her head with the other inserting a cable inside with a backpack on him.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Ruby walked up to Ironwood.

"This moveable charger should keep her stable until we can get her to the main charger. Don't worry, if she ran out, it would just take a little longer for her to come back. Any memory or personality would be alright due to a wireless memory computer designed especially for if she were ever destroyed in combat."

"Oh what a relief." Ruby wiped her brow and looked to Penny who gave her a smile. "Really I can handle you sleeping because it means you're still safe. Plus you'd get a chance to take a break from the tournament. Losing you altogether is what nearly gave me a heart attack."

As she said this, the general looked at Ruby sadly and tightened his fists as Yang's story was still fresh in his mind.

"Right now just try to use more common sense and don't go pushing yourself so hard next time."

"Right." the redhead nodded.

"And General, make sure her dad watches what he says. Being called someone's 'property' can really hurt." Ruby crossed her arms and started walking away. "Otherwise he'll lose something many would cherish and kill for."

Ironwood said nothing and looked to the frowning Android. "That was a reckless stunt you pulled Penny."

"I….. am Penny….. not a soulless machine…. not your tool…." She spoke in a firm tone while her battery kept charging. "I….am….Penny."

"Men, we need to get her out of here before anyone notices." He ordered to the soldiers.

"Yes, general."

Back with Jaune, the boy was wandering aimlessly in the school as he wrestled with his thoughts.

"A possible baby, all of Vale being destroyed, and an android?" He muttered with disbelief as he walked back to the room. "This is all too much."

"What is?" Asked Pyrrha when she opened the bathroom door and walked into the room.

His eyes went wide seeing she was wearing nothing but a yellow bra and panties.

Pyrrha noticed his staring and jumped. "Oh! Sorry!" She turn and ran back inside the bathroom. "Was this not to your liking?"

"W-What?!" He exclaimed with a blush while looking away from the door. "What do you mean?"

"I...had time to think Jaune, we both like eachother, and over the last year, we've gotten to know each other. I think it may be time we stopped this fake relationship and… move on to a real one."

He blushed at the implications. "B-But….well...I'm not sure."

"If Baga Yaba is right about my possibly dying in the future….. I….. I don't want to die not knowing love with another, it….. scares me."

"Well…...I don't want you to die either. It's just, well, I'm self conscious on whether I can give you what you want."

"Jaune….what I want…..is you." She spoke in sincerity.

He blushed as she walked out while keeping her underwear on and walked over. She gently held his head and pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened to large proportions and tried returning it the best he could.

She broke the contact and smiled at him. "As long as it's you, I could care less about anything else."

"Uh…..well…..uh…..wow." He got out.

She pulled him too the bed and it was clear they would finally become an couple, for real.


	35. Non-canon no 13

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 13

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby and her team were walking downtown, each one bored out of their minds as it was a rather slow day for them and all of Beacon.

"UGH! There has to be something to do!" Ruby shouted. "Seriously I'm so bored, even shooting in the air, in the middle of a crowd just to cause a panic is starting to sound really good right now!"

"Ruby." Yang glared.

"What?" spoke Ruby with her head tilted. "Ooh look, the Malachite sisters." she pointed to the girls standing at the street corner.

"Who?" spoke Blake and Weiss looking at her leader.

"Hi Miltia! Hi Melanie!" Ruby waved to them with a big smile.

Both girls stiffened up hearing that voice and slowly turned their heads before their eyes widened at seeing Ruby.

"Boo!"

"AHH!" screamed Miltia.

"She's back!" Melanie scrambled to turn and run with her sister right behind her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That never gets old! That never gets old!" Ruby fell to her back and kicked her feet in the air as she laughed.

"Well, they're scarred for life, again." spoke Yang.

"Again?" Weiss repeated.

"Who were those two anyway?" asked Blake.

"Victims of the Bloody Rose unhindered." Yang crossed her arms.

This made both girls perk up and look at each other.

"You know, it's been awhile since we were at Junior's, that's the perfect place for today!"

"Ruby that's a nightclub and they'll never let you back in after last time, even if you were old enough."

"Would someone mind explaining to us what happened?" spoke Weiss.

"Oh yeah we never told you that story." Ruby jumped to her feet. "Well it all started in a galaxy far far away."

"Ignore That," yang waved "It was while we were still in Signal Academy I needed to go into town late at night and I brought Ruby with me since dad was on a job."

(Flashback)

Yang was driving Bumblebee while her sister held onto her waist as the vehicle drove through the barren streets.

"Woohoohoo!" Ruby cheered. "This is great! Maybe we can find some late night derby racing and make a big bet. You just focus on driving and I'll make sure they stay in back."

"No and no!" she replied through her helmet.

"Oh. Then where are we going?" asked Ruby.

"I need to pick up some things for when I go to Beacon."

"A grocery run? Boring."

"I want you to stay close to me, understand?"

"Aye aye captain!" Ruby saluted with a smile.

"Okay." Yang pulled to the curb and took off her helmet. "Stay. Right. Here."

"Okey dokey." smiled Ruby.

The older sister got off the bike and moved away. Repeatedly glancing back at the younger sister who had and innocent little angel look on her face.

Ruby watched as Yang finally got inside and out of her sight before looking around at the surrounding buildings. "Big city, dark night, all the makings for some fun." she got off the bike and started walking down the empty street while looking around.

Ruby kept walking while quickly getting bored since nothing around here seemed interesting. "Ugh, no mugging, no people getting assaulted, sometimes it's a pain following the rules all the time."A sudden cold wind passed by and made her stop and rub her arms while feeling it touch her skin. "I should get back before Yang does."

She turned around and started walking, but looked around at the several streets at the end. "Wait, which way did I come from again?"

She looked left and right but nothing seemed familiar. "I….I'm lost…. I'm…. all alone." she started getting nervous and tried closing her eyes to think before moving her finger around. "Eenie….meenie….minie…..minie…. They all look the same! YANG!"

Later Yang walked out with bags in her hands and her eyes close. "Please, please, please." she slowly opened them and stamped her foot at seeing Ruby wasn't there. "Why do I even bother."

She put the bags in the small compartment before getting on her bike and started driving down the street. "I have to find Ruby quick or else _She'll_ get loose."

"Alright, just stay calm. I'm sure….I'll find her….soon." Ruby gulped and rubbed her arms while feeling even colder as she walked. "I'm sure her bike is just around this next corner." but when she made the turn she saw only another dark street. She started breathing heavily before she rubbed her arms faster while looking around. "Oh wait, I'll just call her, yeah." she smiled hopefully and reached into her pocket. She let out a gasp with wide eyes and didn't feel her Scroll in her pocket. She reached for the other one which was also empty. "Oh no, I left it at home, on Patch." Her breath hitched and soon tears fell from her eyes. She dropped to her knees and started crying. She picked up the sounds of music and turned towards a building with the high leveled windows showing the flashing lights inside.

She slowly stood up and pulled up her hood as she sniffled before slowly walking over to it. Her eyes watered even more as she reached the door and walked inside.

Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.

She aimlessly walked into the music filled place with numerous people dancing with only a few noticing her red clothing but not paying her any heed.

"Hey!"

Ruby heard a loud voice with someone walking over to her, but she just slowly looked up.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?"

"I _*hic*_ I'm lost _*sniffle*_ I...I can't find my sister." she spoke without bothering to wipe the tears away.

"This is a nightclub not a daycare. Get out." Ruby just stood where she was as the man waved his hand and nodded two men over.

"But, but I'm-"

"None of my concern, get her out of here."

The men nodded before grabbing Ruby by her shoulders and leading her back to the door. They pushed her out and made her stumble.

"Go talk to the police, I don't have time to deal with snot nosed brats." be said before the doors closed.

Ruby looked down at her hands and felt more tears come out while feeling even colder to the point she started shivering as she screamed out and rubbed her eyes. Her sight darkened and her sobs slowly turned to chuckles. Her body swayed while she gripped her arms and her chuckles turned into laughter.

Back in the club, one of the henchmen walked up to to his employer. "That was a little cold hearted Junior. She was just a kid looking for help."

"Hey, the last thing I need is someone calling the cops on the grounds that I might be serving a minor. Besides, this will show her that the world is pretty dark and not everybody is such a good person. Nothing personal, I'm just looking at it from my point of view."

 _*SMASH*_

A nearby window shattered and the girl in the red hood rolled to her feet slouching forward.

The music momentarily stopped as everyone turned to her as she slowly stood up with her face covered.

"Heh Heh heh heh heh. Whoopsie daisy~" she sang.

Junior frowned and walked over with an angry expression. "Hey! What's the big idea!"

"Aw you wanna dance with the Bloody Rose?"

"Bloody Rose?" Junior raised an eyebrow.

She pulled out her rifle and shot into the air. This caused the dancers to scream and panic while bolting for the exits as the girl let out a giggle. "Look at all the little cockroaches scurrying away for their pathetic lives."

"You better get the hell out of my club, or I'll have my men throw you out, hard." the man frowned as his men walked over with red swords.

"Oooh fun!" she said as she reached for her hood and pulled it back to show her silver bloodshot eyes. "Time for Bloody Rose to come out and play~!"

The men flinch from those eyes and some even gulped.

"Boss, this kid's creepin' me out."

"Don't tell me you're scared, she's just a brat! Make her see that I don't take kindly to someone trashing my club." ordered Junior pushing one of them forward.

The man looked at the girl and saw her lick her lips with a grin, making him cringe, but he shook his head and ran to hit her with the blunt of his blade.

She snickered and changed her rifle into a scythe before she hacked his right leg off.

Junior and his men went wide eyed as the man dropped to the floor and cried out in pain as they saw his blood spurt out onto the floor.

"Those who dance with the Bloody Rose, dance with death." she spoke casually.

"W-Who the hell is this kid?!" spoke one of the men backing up.

Junior gulped and turned to the men. "Well? Get her!"

"Yes, come play with me, I'll even let you choose which limb you want to lose." she swung her scythe and skipped to the dance floor. "Otherwise I suggest you activate your aura."

Junior growled. "Teach this brat a lesson, now!"

The men gathered their courage and ran at her. All of them trying out to ignore the fear and raised their swords.

"Let's mambo!" she cried out and used her Semblance to hook them with her scythe and send them into the wall. Each one slid down with some having cuts due to having too little aura, making her giggle even louder. "Oh man, where did you get these guys the henchmen bargain bin?"

Junior growled and snapped his fingers as two girls in red and white, both twins walked out.

"Hey, are you tryin' to copy my shtick?" Bloody Rose looked at the red clothe girl. "I really don't like it when someone tries to take, my, schtick."

"This girl's nuts Miltia." Melanie twirled her finger at the the side of her head.

"You said it Melanie." nodded her sister while said girl seemed to stick her ear against her weapon.

"Hmm, my baby Crescent Rose says it's not nice to steal other people's style. So you're gonna have to take them off."

"Not happening you loon." the red and black twin ran over to strike at her. But what she got was the girl bending back while her claws went over and saw the girl grinning in slow motion.

Bloody Rose spun and shot at Miltia's stomach. The close range sent the girl flying away while the girl laughed and pointed at her as she crashed against the wall.

"Miltia!" her twin cried.

"I'm fine. Ah! But the brats got moves." groaned Miltia slowly getting back on her legs, albeit with difficulty.

"You're dead." spoke Melanie glaring at the girl, charging to kick her head.

Bloody Rose blocked and kicked the attack before jumping away. "You must really love your sister, do you sleep in the same bed like me and my big sister do."

"What! No!" cried Melanie with a blush. "And you're really weird if you actually do that."

"My other half and I have been called worse." she said before turning to Junior, "Hey big guy, thanks for the help by the way, I couldn't have gotten free without you."

"What do you mean gotten free?" he moved behind the counter.

"My goody good side is always in control, so I'm stuck in here." she taps her head. "I have a bit of influence and help her out when we either kill Grimm or just cause a little mischief, she never cuts up anyone just for the fun of it. But after kicking her out, just when she was down, she got _so sad._ " she mock whimpered but regained her grin. "Whenever she feels alone she gets scared, goes and hides in our shared mind, and graciously leave the door open for me, so until I find my sister, I'm gonna have a party while I can." she grinned and moved like she was dancing.

"So what? You got MPD or something?" Melanie circled her.

"No, there's her and me, two of us, duh." spoke the girl before laughing out loud. "But despite how different we are, we're plenty alike. We both get a kick out of killing. She stays within the law and kills those who try to kill her. I on the other hand like to kill because I can, because I enjoy it. All things die, so why not help it along."

"You're one sick brat!" spoke Junior taking out his rocket launcher and took aim at the girl. "I'll kill you!"

"Sorry, but it's MY job to help, so that won't work. If you want to kill someone else, go right ahead!" she laughed.

He fired his weapon and sent several rockets at the girl who all honed in on her.

She grinned and used her Semblance to move out of the way. The rockets blew up where she stood as she reached the counter and pulled her scythe back. "Buh bye!"

She was about to swing when she was grazed by a bullet. She lowered her weapon and rubbed the slight warm spot and turned her head. The DJ wearing a bear mask held a gun in his shaking hands and fired more shots.

The men and girls watched the Bloody Rose run around and waited for some kind of opening.

"Hahahahah! Not bad!" she cackled before running at the DJ. "But not good enough!"

"AH!" screamed the man as Ruby shot away from him and used the force to propel herself at him, leading to her slamming her foot into his gut. He slammed into the wall and slumped down from the force as Ruby held her scythe at the side.

"I think I knocked him out, killing people is no fun if they can't see it coming." she tsked and jumped away. She turned and saw the twins back up. "Ready for round two?"

"The rest of you go help them out!" Junior ordered the rest of his able bodied employees stopping the bleeding of the injured.

"Uh boss? Maybe we could lay low for a while." suggested one of them.

"Yeah that Psycho is crazy. You saw what she can do."

"You wanna stay here together and wait till she comes over here and slaughters you?" he asked with a frown.

The men said nothing and groaned. They started standing up and walked out while Melanie cried out as she went flying and knocked most of them down like a strike.

"Come on, I fought old people with more fire than you wimps!"

Miltia growled as she tried slicing the girl from behind. However she moved at the last minute and slammed the back of Crescent Rose in her face.

"And of course, more brains. Just drop your aura already and let me kill you. I promise to make it moderately quick."

"Fuck that!" called Junior who changed his rocket launcher into a club and ran at her. With every swing she moved out of the way, keeping her smile.

"Missed me! Missed me! Missed me!" she sang as he slammed it into the ground and got it stuck.

"Boss!" one of the meeker men cowering behind a the counter cried seeing her ready to go for the kill. He looked around and grabbed the first thing he saw and threw it at her head.

Bloody Rose felt the small funnel hit her head and looked at it before looking at the man in rage. "Seriously! Again, when I'm just about to end this clown?! I'm sick of all these interruptions!" She grabbed the funnel and ran back to the counter. She Knocked him down, putting her feet on his arms and noticed a bottle with a flaming skull on it.

"Ooh, what's this?" she grabbed it and looked over it. "Hmmmm?" she looked at him with a devious look in her eye.

The man grew fearful as she put the funnel in his mouth and kept him still before taking the cork off the bottle with her teeth and emptied its contents down his throat. He let out a groan and squirmed as the liquid started burning up his mouth and throat.

"I don't know what this stuff is, but it must be pretty hot, you're turning red all over." she grinned and looked at the rest of the shelf before grabbing more bottles. "Let's see what these can do."

The man screamed and started sweating at the heat.

"GET HER NOW!" Junior pulled out his weapon and ran back with a roar.

Outside Yang was speeding along looking left and right. All she saw were deserted streets, making her even more worried and scared for her sister.

Just then she saw a man get thrown out a window and pulled to a halt. She took her helmet off and ran to the door. "Ruby!" she cried out.

"Hi Yang!" waved Bloody Rose sitting on the counter with all the men laying on the ground bruised or slightly bloodied. "Nice to see you again."

Yang's eyes widened before she frowned and clenched her fists. "Bloody Rose."

"You got it sis!" She said stepping on Melanie's head. "Sadly these guys weren't that all great at playing."

"RUBY! I'M HERE RUBY! FIGHT HER!"

Bloody Rose smiled before raising rifle and took aim.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE RUBY! LISTEN TO MY VOICE!"

"S-Shut up!" shouted the girl who tried to keep aim. "She's not here!"

"Yes she is, otherwise your hands wouldn't be shaking so much." spoke Yang slowly walking towards the girl.

"Damn it! Not… yet!" she gripped the weapon and panicked seeing Yang getting closer.

"You can't even do it, my sister won't let you."

Bloody Rose went wide eyed as Yang got close and yanked the weapon out of her hands.

"The Bloody Rose, born of fear and nurtured in sorrow. Loneliness brings you strength, but love is what makes you weak and my sister strong. You're done for tonight you repulsive demon."

Bloody Rose scowled and tried throwing a punch to Yang, but stopped when Yang dodged it and pulled her into a hug.

"Ruby...please. Come back to me."

"NO!" screamed Bloody Rose before she slowly went limp in Yang's arms.

"There, that's better." smiled Yang patting her sister's back. "Who's in charge here?" she looked around.

"M….me." groaned Junior raising his finger.

"I'm sorry about all this, if you're gonna press charges-"

"No." he cut her off, "just...just...get her out of here blondie." he couldn't press charges even if he wanted to. Most of his employees were wanted men and would be arrested if this indecent went to court.

"Mmm, Yang?" spoke Ruby lifting her head. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, right now let's go. You need your sleep." the blonde said pulling her sister out the door.

"Did a party happen?" she asked noticing the damage. "Aw, I missed it."

(End Flashback)

"After awhile I started remembering what my other half did, she's a real pain sometimes. Yeah I'm talking about you in there." Ruby finished the story and knocked on her head. "The worst part was I never even got a chance to find out what the liquor tasted like."

"In my opinion, I think that's the best part, a drunken Bloody Rose is the last thing this world needs." Blake spoke with a shiver.

"But a drunken Ruby is the first thing it needs! Let's go get some!" beamed Ruby walking down the street.

"Not on your life squirt." Yang grabbed her hood and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Mean, wait a minute! That's it!" she grinned. "Let's see what a drunk Weiss is like!"

"My body's a temple, I will not sully it with Alcohol."

"Oh, fine. We'll ask them if they have fancy wine." she pouted. "But it won't be as good as hardcore liquor!"

"Ruby!"


	36. Chapter 23 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 23

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune rolled on his back heaving for air and covered in sweat. "Wow!"

"That was…..better than a workout." panted Pyrrha next to him.

"Now I…. understand Ren and Nora's….. addiction to this." spoke Jaune as he tried draping his arm over Pyrrha. "I think I might get addicted to it myself."

Pyrrha giggled and wrapped an arm around Jaune with a smile. "Thank you Jaune."

' _Should I be worried we didn't use a condom?'_ Jaune questioned himself. ' _No… she's a smart girl, she wouldn't do this if she wasn't safe, she's probably on birth control anyway.'_

Both smiled and leaned in before kissing just as they heard the door open.

"We're baaaAAAAHHHHH!" Nora screamed. Both hers and Ren's jaws hit the floor.

"GUYS!" the two cried out while trying to cover themselves.

"O…..M…...God." Nora's voice cracked.

Ren was rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"You….. She….. He….. With each other….. Brain shutting down now." she went crosseyed before putting a hand to her forehead and falling into Ren's arms as she fainted.

"Uh, did we break her?" asked Jaune as Ren carefully picked Nora up and set her down on the bed before he gave them a shrug.

The downed redhead groaned and opened her eyes again. "Oh Ren, I had the craziest dream. We walked in Jaune and Pyrrha naked in bed."

Ren raised his finger and pointed to the other bed.

Nora gasped dramatically and her pupils shrank as she pointed at them.

"Uh….we can explain?" Jaune made an awkward smile as he shrugged.

"Oh, you're gonna explain alright." she growled at them with a twitch in her eye. "Ren, lock the door, this might lead to an orgy."

"WHAT!?" cried the other two as Ren walked over and locked the door.

The two spoke of Baga Yaba and her ability to see possible futures, getting redressed with them watching was a tad embarrassing but they muscled through it. "So after I went to talk to Yang I came back here and….you see where I'm going with this. Don't make me go into detail."

"So, how was it?" asked Nora with a cocky grin.

"Magical." Pyrrha leaned against Jaune.

"And how big was he?"

"That….. will remain our business."

"Well let us know when you're go at it and we can have our little orgy." she chuckled laying across Ren's lap.

"Never gonna happen." both chorused.

"You need any condoms? We made sure to get stocked with them?" she reached under the bed and pulled out a long stack of them.

"Can we please stop talking about it!" Jaune shouted. "Geez, why don't you go ask the old crone how many kids you'll have or something."

"Ooh! That's a great idea!" beamed Nora getting on her feet. "Ren let's go!"

Ren got up and started following Nora before turning to the other two and smiled before flashing a thumbs up as he left.

The two went to the lobby with the girl giggling in excitement. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and eagerly dragged him out of the school.

They looked all over the fairground for the wagon her friends had described to her. It was then the noticed Coco and her team. "Let's ask them for directions."

"Yo, it's the lovebirds." greeted Coco as Ren and Nora walked over to them.

"Coco, we need to ask you something super important. Have you seen an old midget lady who looks like a witch?"

"Not that I can think of any, why? Trying to get your fortune told?" joked Coco.

"Yes!"

"Really? You believe in that stuff?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently this one's for real, now either help find her, OR GET OUT OF OUR WAY!"

Fox and Ren shared a look with Ren tapping his shoulder and Fox clapping.

"Ren! Fortune teller now, chit chat with your buddy later."

"I did notice a new wagon come in earlier, but I assumed it was another food stand coming in at the last minute." spoke Yatsuhashi. "It had a mighty looking horse strapped to it."

"Lead the way big guy!" Nora beamed.

He nodded and started walking with the rest following. They found the wagon and saw the woman feeding her horse.

"You! Are you Baga Yaba?" asked Nora without hesitation.

"Indeed, Miss Valkyrie." the old woman grinned.

The teens eyes widened while Nora gasped. Coco on the other hand crossed her arms.

"Baga Yaga has foreseen your arrival, but if you want your fortunes told to you, it will not be cheap. 20 Lien for each fortune."

"Deal!" Nora grinned.

"Before you go blowing your money, I'd like to point out that there is a simple explanation of how she knew your name." Coco walked up. "She obviously saw the first round battles then memorized our names and faces to scam us, she's a fraud like all the rest."

"Ah, it seems the time for Baga Yaba to change your look at fortune telling has come Coco Adel." smiled the woman. "You my dear have a scar on your butt and you wonder if it will ever fade away.

Coco's eyes widened behind her glasses before grinning. "Nice try, but it's easy to tell any hunter or huntress would have scars. Where they're at is a simple guessing game. That doesn't prove a thing."

"You have a crush on Fox which is why you pat his rear."

Coco's eyes widened even more while Nora tried to stifle a giggle. "T-That's just me being friendly!"

"Then maybe you would like Baga Yaba to tell everyone here what you do when you think no one is looking, the reason you take so long in front of the mirror after a battle."

"How do you know that!" she cried out before clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Baga Yaba knows many things and can learn what she needs to survive, or make an honest buck."

"Uh, what's she talking about?" Velvet asked her leader.

"Heh heh heh, nothing." chuckled Coco nervously while walking over and looked at the woman. "Alright, talk. How do you know all that? Wait, are you friends with a Ruby Rose?"

"Her uncle yes, Baga Yaba never met her personally. As for your other question, it's Baga Yaba's Semblance."

"Alright, I'll play your game." she reached in her pocket and put the money down on the table. "What do you see for me?"

The old woman hopped on her chair and looked at the Crystal ball. "Baga Yaba sees a few possible outcomes, in one she sees you strutting along a runway wearing designer garments, with cameras flashing all around."

"That's been her dream for a long time." spoke Velvet.

"Yet in another, the world is ravaged by Grimm and as you fight alongside your comrades…...oh, you poor dear."

"What? I die?" asked Coco with a raised eyebrow.

"Regrettably yes, protecting her." Baga Yaba points to Velvet.

Velvet was stunned and looked at her leader who didn't say anything.

"Baga Yaba can not guarantee these will come to pass, there are others that have the slight chance of happening, But those two are the most likely to transpire."

Coco kept her mouth shut as Nora moved over and put her own money down with a grin. "My turn!"

"Excitable, Baga Yaba can tell you will be quite good for business without using Semblance." the woman cackled.

"Tell me more, give me details!"

"Be more specific dearie, Baga Yaba needs to know what to look for."

"Alright, first family. How does it go?"

The woman looked at her crystal ball and blinked with a surprised look. "Even Baga Yaba is surprised, so many possibilities, Yet only a few may come to pass. In one, if you and your lover conceive tonight, you will bare him a healthy son, within the next nine months with dark ebony locks and eyes of emerald."

"YES!" she cried out with a grin.

"But," the woman raised a finger. "If you wait for the next night, you will bare a girl with hair like your own and the eyes of your lover."

"Oh they both sound so cute!" she jumped with a face splitting smile.

"If you wait a fortnight, you will bear twins, and triplets in three weeks."

"What about our home? Will...we be able to bring it back in time?" she asked seriously.

The woman looked down solemnly. "Baga Yaba is sorry, but if you continue to cling to the past that is lost you will never progress further towards aquiring the future."

Nora's eyes widened and she clenched her hands with a frown.

"But, you can teach your children of your home and the memory will live on my dear."

"Oh thank god." she sighed with a smile. "The thought of not changing anything about it never left my head, not even for a second."

"You will be a strong mother Nora, in some possible futures I can see you and Ren fight on a mission with your belly swollen with child."

"It won't get hurt, will it?" she asked with fear.

"Hmmmm….. Stay away from anything more dangerous than a King Taijitu and your baby will survive."

"Oh thank you!" Nora shook the woman's hands with a smile. "Thank you so much! Ren, hope your ready for one hell of a night!"

Team CFVY and the woman watched as Nora dragged Ren off with a big grin and purpose in her step.

"HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! That poor boy will be quite sore the morning after!"

"Uh, I-I guess I'll try it out." spoke Velvet putting her money down.

"What is it you wish Baga Yaba to see?"

"Uh...about the relations with Faunus and humans….will it ever end? The bloodshed, the fighting, will we ever just stop?" she asked seriously.

"This Baga Yaba has already looked into many times, the results are often 50/50, but you may wish to speak with Miss Belladonna."

"Blake? How come?"

"You'll see." The old woman grinned.

Velvet looked confused and stepped back while Fox walked over and put some money down.

"Don't worry young man, your secret is safe and will be for as long as you live."

Fox gave a sigh then a brief nod before stepping back while his team were surprised how fast that one was.

"If that is all, could you children do Baga Yaba a minor kindness, and speak to team RWBY, tell them I look forward to their visit."

"Uh sure thing." remarked Coco.

They left the old woman and had more questions than answers.

"Wait, you didn't get a chance to ask her." spoke Coco turning to Yatsuhashi.

"Well... That women, she… frightens me." he blushed in shame. "And since when were you so quick to suddenly believe? Just last week you called fortune tellers lazy scammers."

"She was very convincing! Leave it at that or I'll bash your skull in." she warned while holding her handbag up.

"Very well."

"Where is it!" cried a familiar girl who ran past them and whipped her head around the fairgrounds. "I keep dropping that thing!"

"I wish you'd just get rid of it Ruby." Weiss commented.

"You kidding? That is one hell of a momento of the first night before I came here to Beacon!" cried the girl in shock. "That's like saying I shouldn't read bedtime stories to Zwei or Crescent Rose."

"Don't bother Weiss it's hopeless." Yang stated.

"Uh, do you guys need help?" asked Velvet.

"Not unless you seen Ruby's necklace anywhere." Blake stepped out from behind a stand.

"You do know all you need is a lit match and that thing could blow you sky high, right?" spoke Coco to the girl who zipped all over the place.

"Don't care, just want it back." She stated. "Besides, you never know when a small hand held explosive can come in handy."

"What up with you guys?" Yang asked team CFVY.

"We just talked to an elderly lady who is a rather unsettling fortune teller." spoke Yatsuhashi.

"Baga Yaba?" Ruby stopped looking and turned to face them.

"Yeah, I take it your uncle told you." spoke Coco. "Ren and Nora dragged us along to find her and get their fortunes told."

"Great, I take it they were wondering about their sex life." spoke Blake.

"No, they asked about their children and she told them they'd have a healthy baby if they tried for it, tonight."

"What!" Yang exclaimed.

"Hurray! I call godmother!" chimed Ruby.

"Oh no you don't, like hell am I going to sit back and let this happen." Yang turned and ran off.

"Yeesh, someone's desperate to be godmother." spoke Ruby.

"Baga Yaba also said she looked forward to your visit." the large boy spoke.

"Well of course, when I enter a room, all eyes come to me." grinned Ruby with a hand to chest. "Where is she?"

"That way." Velvet pointed back the way they came.

"Yes! Finally I get to meet the woman uncle Qrow goes to for advice."

"I don't know whether to stay away or follow." spoke Weiss.

"I'll help!" Ruby grabbed Weiss's arm and pulled her along.

"Oh but Blake?" spoke up Velvet. "Can we talk later on?"

"I Guess so." replied Blake before following the rest of her team.

"Ruby! Let go!"

"Why?" asked the girl who ignored Weiss trying to tug her hand away. "This'll be fun."

Baga Yaba was cleaning her crystal ball with a cloth and looked up to see Ruby, Weiss, and Blake coming towards her. "Perfect, you girls are right on time."

"So, you be Baga Yaba?" asked Ruby.

"You are just as cute in person as you are in Baga Yaba's visions."

"I know, none can say otherwise." she grinned.

"It is nice to finally make your acquaintance."

"Before we get too friendly, I got's to know. Do you know where my Dust crystal went to?"

"You mean this?" she pulled the necklace out of her pocket.

"Yes!" beamed Ruby before letting go of Weiss' hand and grabbed it. "I thought someone found it and blew it up!"

"Baga Yaba went looking for it knowing you'd want it back."

"So you see the future?" asked Weiss with a raised eyebrow.

"Correct Weiss Schnee."

"Oh she's good." Ruby smiled. She reached over and pulled Blake closer. "And her?"

"Blake Belladonna, leader of the White Fang."

"Shhh, ixnay on ite ang." whispered Ruby. "And who's our newest teammate?"

"Your dog making you team RWBYZ."

"Give us a name and where he is right now." grinned Ruby with her arms crossed.

"Zwei, and he's up in your room right now taking a nap on Blake's bed."

"WHAT!"

"Relax, he's house broken." smiled Ruby patting her back.

"Has Baga Yaba rid you of any further disbelief?"

"Big time, and you know something, you're a lot nicer than my uncle gives you credit for."

"Thank you, 20 lien per fortune."

"You two wanna take a crack first?" she turned to Weiss and Blake.

"I do have one Question." Blake stepped up pulling out a bill.

"Ask away."

"... Is there any hope for Adam?"

Baga Yaba looked at her crystal ball and grew a solemn look. "No, his heart is gripped tightly in hatreds dark clutch."

"Then it really is the end." she spoke with pain.

"It is too bad, Your wedding night would have been something you would have remembered for the rest of your life."

Blake closed her eyes and gripped her hands before hearing a gasp from the woman. "What is it now?"

"Well, Baga Yaba might not see good future for you and Adam, but she does see some with bright Sun."

"OOOOOOHHH!" Ruby threw her hands in the air.

"Me and….Sun?" spoke Blake with surprise.

"Strange though, in hand full of possible futures your first born has red and black hair, like Adam. How do you suppose that could possibly happen, hmm?"

"Blake! Did you become a baby mamma when we weren't looking?" asked Ruby.

"I'm no slut!" the Faunus fumed got out of the chair.

"I never called you that, but unless you somehow have red heads in your family, why else would they have red?"

"Let's just drop it and go!" she growled ready to turn and start walking by herself.

"Nuh uh, it's Weiss's turn."

"I'm perfectly content." spoke Weiss.

"Even if it involves a certain Atlas military specialist getting humiliated?" Baga Yaba said temptingly rolling her ball along her arms

"Winter?" Weiss spoke in slight interest.

"Maybe." she launched her crystal orb in the air and balanced it on her head.

Weiss narrowed her eyes before putting her money on the table. "Alright, let's hear what you got."

"Tomorrow she will want to spend the day with you in an attempt to mend the bond torn by pride."

"Now I know what to practice saying to her." she crossed her arms.

"Baga Yaba doesn't want to ruin the surprise for you, but know that you will need to spend the afternoon sharpening the aim work on your throwing arm, and have 10 lien ready."

"Anything else I should know?"

"She'll need a towel." Baga Yaba snickered. "You'll know why when you look around the fairgrounds long enough."

"My turn." grinned Ruby putting her money down. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Ruby…." as the woman looked into the ball her smile soon faltered and made a gulp before she pushed the bill back to the girl. "This one is on the house."

"Sweet!"

"Ruby, in the future to come… you may have to learn… to live your life without your sister in it."

"Huh? W-What do you mean?"

"...Beware the great red winged beast, and quite possibly, face the destruction of everything you know."

The girl's eyes widened at the ominous tone in her voice.

"Baga Yaba can say no more, this is the best possible way Baga Yaba can help you."

"Wait, red winged beast, destruction? What's gonna happen?" she asked with worry.

The woman frowned and looked away from them.

"Tell me!" Ruby stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

The woman glared and grabbed Ruby's arm as images from _that day_ raced through the young brunettes head.

"GAH!" Ruby gritted her teeth as the scene played out and saw her younger self with Yang and grew scared as the Ursa jumped out. "STOP IT!"

"Never raise your voice in anger to Baga Yaba, child!" she snarled and pushed Ruby back.

Ruby panted and held her head with wide eyes.

"Ruby!" her friends rushed over to her sides, while the fortune teller went back to her wagon holding her ball.

"What did you do to her?" asked Blake with a glare at the woman.

"Baga Yaba can see future, but she can also make others see the past, painful past."

"You made her relive _that day_." scowled Weiss.

"Baga Yaba will not be disrespected without giving punishment. Good day to you!"

They watched her slam the door shut while Blake tried rubbing Ruby's back to help keep her calm.

"Let's get her back to school." Weiss said taking one of her leaders arms over her shoulders.

Blake took the other as they helped lead Ruby away while she just stared at the ground while biting her trembling lip.

Baga Yaba cracked the door open and watched sadly as they left. "Baga Yaba is so sorry Ruby." she whispered.

"You two, out!" urged Nora ushering Jaune and Pyrrha out of the room.

"What's the big idea!" Jaune shouted.

"Me and Ren are gonna be busy, and the only way you're aloud in is if you're banging Pyrrha's brains out."

"If you were horny all you had to do was say so." Pyrrha shook her head while walking down the hall.

Nora slammed the door shut and locked it before turning to Ren with a lustful smile. Her head was filled with thoughts of what her little man would look like based on the description, It only made her more amorous.

Ren shivered and could tell Nora was planning to go nuts without anything in between them.

She started undoing her clothes with Ren reluctantly, though not unpleasantly, doing the same. Just as they locked lips, with Nora down to her underwear, the door was kicked open and cold water was dumped on them.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"Break it up you two!" barked Yang with the bucket as both of them shuddered from the cold water.

"YANG! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Nora's eyes twitched like crazy.

"I'm keeping you two from making a huge mistake." she tossed the bucket out and glared. "Calm down and think for a minute, you nearly get enough money to feed and care for yourselfs, you have no home of your own, and you're still practically teens in a boarding school. Nora I know you want to be a mother but it's still too soon."

"But what if this is out-"

"Don't say last chance. You really think with all the times you two have done it, you're gonna have problems making babies?" she interrupted Nora. "You need to calm down and weigh the pros and cons right now."

"...Yeah, yeah. _Phew_ , thanks Yang, you saved us from ourselves." Nora breathed to calm herself. "You're right we should wait."

"Good, last thing you want is to bring a baby in this world and not be able to provide for it." she closed door as best she could after breaking it.

"Yes, we'll wait, til tomorrow." she smirked at Ren. "I always did want a daughter."

Back with Ruby, she was curled up on her bed and had managed to calm down a little bit thanks to her friends.

Yang walked in and noticed her sister. "Ruby? Are you alright?"

"Not after what that witch did." Weiss glared out the window.

"What happened?"

"...Baga Yaba….she….she made Ruby relive….. _that day."_ Blake replied.

Yang's eyes widened before she moved over and sat down beside her sister. "Ruby? Ruby look at me."

" _Hic...Hic._ "

Yang moved to lay down next to and hugged her sister while rubbing her back.

The silver eyed teen broke down and cried into her sister's chest. Her sobbing grew louder and turned to screams and nuzzled Yang's breasts with her eye pouring like faucets.

"Damn witch." sneered Weiss.

"Just because Ruby yelled at her." Blake spoke. "Stuck up and probably thinks no one would ever get pissed."

Yang held her sister tighter and used every ounce of her will and self control not to march out and break every bone in Baga Yaba's body.

Ruby kept sniffling while holding her sister without letting go.

Outside in the hall was a certain skater huntress looking around nervously while holding a candy bar. "Which one is that brat in?" She walked near a room and heard crying coming from inside. "What the..." the door was ajar slightly so she crept over to it.

She looked inside and saw all of team RWBY comforting Ruby.

"It… it was horrible…. I was so scared!" she said while sobbing

"Shh shh, it's alright Ruby." spoke Yang rubbing her back as she sat up.

"The bloody rose…. Crying?" Reece raised an eyebrow. "Now that's new." she reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll. She raised it up to the scene and started recording it.

"Making Ruby relive that traumatic experience all over again, that's so sick and wrong." Blake got out.

' _Experience?'_

"Baga Yaba will not get away with this Ruby, I promise you." Weiss patted her leader's head. "If she really can see the future she'll know to leave after we report this to Ironwood."

"Meaning she might get away." spoke Blake with a frown.

"We'll deal with her later, right now Ruby needs us."

' _Hmmm... Baga Yaba?'_

Ruby sniffled one more time before closing her eyes.

"Looks like she cried herself to sleep, just like the first time." Yang held up her arm and took off her gloves and Ember Celica. "Let's let her rest right now."

Ruby was lowered to the bed while Reece stopped her recording and stepped back some and feigned fear and walked up to the door and knocked. She heard footsteps before seeing Weiss answer it.

"I… I have the candy bar for Bloody Rose. I-Is she in?"

"Right now she's resting, but I'll tell her you came by."

"Thanks." nodded Reece as she handed Weiss the treat before walking away. After turning the corner she hopped on her board and raced through Beacon to her team's room. "Guys!" She shouted bursting through the door. "I just found out something big!"


	37. Non-canon no 14

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 14

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark and foggy night in the town near Beacon Academy where anyone walking would feel utter fear and terror from the echo coming from their feet.

And walking down one of the sidewalks was a young lady who tried hurrying home. She turned around a corner and bumped into someone, knocking them down.

"Ow!" they groaned while wearing a red hood. "My tushy."

"Sorry young lady, but I have to get home, and I suggest you do the same. People have been disappearing at night lately, people say that a monster is keeping about."

"Oh, that's alright with me. My sister always makes sure I'm safe." spoke the person who sounded like a girl as they got back on their feet. "And those rumors are just superstition. Do you know how to get to Beacon from here?"

"Uh yeah, just down the road and you should find a straight pathway up to you, but I'd hurry if I were you." she spoke occasionally glancing around with fear.

"YANG, THIS WAY!" the girl turned and shouted to a corner.

The lady jumped and saw a blonde haired girl walk over that was taller than the girl in red. "Ruby, you know you need to keep it down. People are sleeping right now."

"Well you wanted to leave late and now look what time it is."

"Just try to stay close." the blonde turned to the lady. "Thanks."

The two girls walked off and faded into the fog.

The lady stared with wide eyes and ran while letting out a scream.

The hooded girl listened to the scream and giggled as the two of them walked up the path. "Humans are so much fun to scare.

"Ruby." frowned the blonde with her arms crossed. "What do I keep telling you?"

"The human's must never know of our existence and the human and monster worlds must remain apart by all means. You sound like dad."

Yang sighed as the moonlight shined on them and showed their skin seemed paler than regular people.

*Rattle* *Rattle* *Rattle*

"Grr. Some time I hate wearing this this _thing_ around my neck." growled Ruby tugging on a cross around her neck. "It's not even the right color for my clothes."

"Ruby, you know how you are without it. We can't let your other half go running wild."

Ruby crossed her arms before they reached the top of the large hill and spotted the academy. "Finally! Let's get going." Ruby huffed before she was about to walk towards it.

"Hey!" a voice from behind called.

Ruby and Yang turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes running up to them.

"Yes?" spoke Yang with suspicion.

"Please….tell me…..this is…. Beacon." he panted holding his knees while trying to catch his breath.

"Who wants to know?" asked Ruby.

"Jaune Arc, first year student."

"Oh? So you're a new student too?" asked Yang relaxing slightly.

"Yeah, but I had some trouble getting here."

"Come on Jaune let's get inside. The other first year students are no doubt here by now." Ruby glared at Yang.

"Keep up that look and I'll hide your sweet stash." warned Yang.

"EVIL!" Ruby pointed at her sister. "You know without those I will perish!"

"Ruby, you're being dramatic again." deadpanned Yang. "Now Come on!" she grabbed her sisters hood and the two went up to the castle like building.

Jaune ran to follow while other students walked up to it from seemingly the surrounding woods and fog.

"Looks like we're not the only ones late after all." Yang stretched. "Man I just wanna get inside, find a bed and rest up for the morning."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get a bite to eat, really sink my fangs in something." grinned Ruby.

"Ruby!"

"For tomatoes! Yeah, tomatoes." chuckled the girl with an innocent smile.

Jaune blinked at them but shook off the confusion as they joined a line of those waiting to enter. All the while seeing some of the students act weird from scratching their cheeks and seemed uncomfortable just standing there with some even tapping their feet.

At the front door was a woman with blonde hair and glasses over her green eyes. She had a clipboard and pen and seemed to be writing the student's name and other things before taking some papers from each one and looked them over before letting them walk in.

"Next!" she called and Yang walked up. "Name?"

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Species?"

"...hybrid." She spoke lowering her head.

Jaune was confused while others muttered to themselves.

The woman frowned and made Yang face her. "Don't feel any shame. There's nothing wrong with that in these walls. Remember that, everyone is here to feel safe and at home, alright?"

"Okay." she nodded

"Now what species are you _exactly._ "

"Half Giant and Half Vampire."

The word vampire made Jaune and everyone else, minus the woman go silent.

"Alright, welcome to Beacon, and let me or any of the teachers know if you have any issues or problems." she spoke taking Yang's papers before nodding to go in. "Next."

"That's me." grinned the girl who pulled her hood down to show a young brunette with red tips a smile.

"Name?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Species?"

"Vampire." she beamed showing her sharp canines.

"Another one?" spoke a random student.

"I thought those fancy S Classes were homeschooled?"

The woman wrote the info down and took Ruby's papers. "Alright, welcome to Beacon, and if you have any issues while here, tell me or another teacher. We want to make everyone feel as welcome as possible."

"Cool," she said and walked up to the blind. "Hey sis, let's bust open some bubbly and rock this joint."

"Try to keep yourself under control." spoke Yang patting her sister's head.

' _What's going on here?'_ thought Jaune as he saw he was next.

"Name?"

"Jaune Arc."

"Species?"

"Um….well what do you think?" he asked trying to dodge the question.

"Well with your camouflage up it's rather difficult." she looked at him like he said something stupid. "But from that sharp tongue I'm guessing, Imp?"

"Uh, yeah, Yeah! Imp." he nodded.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long year." she shook her head and jotted down the information. She took the papers and nodded inside. "Welcome to Beacon and if you have any issues-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I heard it with the other two." he said and walked inside. ' _Alright, that made no sense. Camouflage? Species? And those two saying they're vampires?'_

"Imps." the woman crosses her arms.

Inside, Ruby felt her stomach growl and groaned. "Yang, now can I gorge on my sweets?"

"Ugh, Ruby it's late, we need sleep." groaned Yang.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping small." she grinned. She swept herself up in her cape before her form shrunk and a flying bat appear before landing on Yang's shoulder.

The students were all given numbers that would be their dorm rooms for the year.

Yang and Ruby made their way to the numbers and were relieved to see they were the same before opening the door. Inside were two girls already asleep. One with black furred cat ears with matching arms, legs, and even tail who was curled up on her bunk.

The other was a girl with white hair with the blanket pulled up to her neck in her own bunk as she slept. If one looked closely it was like she had a cool mist surrounding her.

"And I was looking forward to meeting them." The little bat pouted.

"We can talk to them in the morning." Yang walked over and climbed into the bunk atop the black haired girl's one and crawled under the sheets.

"Alright," she made a grin. "but now that I think about it, this might be the last night I sleep the way I like to the most."

"Ruby, what are you planning?"

She turned back to her previous form and tossed her clothes off. "Much better, night!"

Yang groaned as her sister crawled in before laying her head on her sister's chest. "Sleep tight Ruby."

Out in the hall, Jaune walked to find his room while still feeling shaken up. He would occasionally see a student with wings or a tail pass by and swore he was close to jumping out the window while wondering if this was just some big nightmare. ' _What is this, a costume party? Why does everyone looked like they have animal parts or something, I knew picking up those papers off the street was a bad idea, but this….''_

He stopped and saw he reached the door with the same number on his paper.

"Oh! Oh yeah! Ooh come on!"

Jaune blinked and listened closely to a moaning female voice while idly noticing the door shaking a little.

"OH! Now I see why your people are called _Long_!"

Jaune blushed and was tempted to just walk away, but saw it was getting late and he needed rest. So with a heavy heart, he knocked a few times on the door.

"Not now! Ah! We're busy!"

"Um, sorry, but I think this is the room I'm suppose to bunk in." he called out with a blush.

"AHHHH!...Okay…. Just a sex, I mean just a sec." called the female as Jaune tried to keep any images out of his head and heard footsteps before the door opened.

Juane nearly jumped at seeing the naked girl but was most shocking was the fact she had fangs and a dog like nose, her eyes were green, her hair was orange and matched the fur on her forearms and shins with a dog's tail attached to her tailbone.

"So you're one of our roomies?" she asked with her tail wagging behind her.

"Uh….. I-I guess." he continued to stare.

"Okay, but FYI, I am not a werewolf. I am Nora Valkyrie, a descendant of Fenrir." she spoke up before turning and walking back away from Jaune. "And don't go getting any ideas buddy! My boyfriend, Lie Ren, is a Dragon, he'll rip you to shreds."

Jaune gulped and saw sitting on the bed was a black haired male with antler like horns, a pink stripe in his hair with two green scaly wings coming from his back with sharp claws on his hands and a long green tail hanging over the bed's edge.

The girl climbed back to the bed and kissed him as he moved the blankets over her.

' _WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!'_ Jaune screamed mentally.

"So, what species are you?" asked Nora snuggling against the male's chest.

"What? Oh! Uh… I-I'm an Imp?" he answered but it was more of a question.

"Oh, I once knew an Imp." spoke Nora with a smile. "He tried copping a feel, so Ren hear turned him into barbeque. It was so sweet of him to protect me like that." she licked Ren's cheek. "You little buggers and your labidos are so annoying sometimes."

"Uh, sorry?" he spoke, unsure how else to respond.

"Is this a bad time?" another feminine voice spoke.

The three of them turned and saw a red haired girl with her hair in a ponytail with battle armor on, but along with hoofed legs with red hair over them and two large horns coming out from the sides of her head.

"Oh no, we were just telling this Imp to behave himself." Nora gestured to Jaune.

"An Imp?" she looked at him before narrowing her eyes. "Understand this, if I see you attempting to flash your genitalia I will personally remove it."

"I...I won't!" spoke Jaune holding his hands up. "I'm...I'm not like other Imps."

"OH! A little on the _short_ side?" Nora quipped before Ren and the other girl glared at her.

"That was inappropriate and quite racist."

"Hey! Last Imp that tried to get with it ended up cooked to a crisp, so don't act like you don't find them annoying." frowned Nora.

Ren hardened his gaze and made multiple hand gestures.

"WHAT! No sex for a week?" Nora looked at him horrified. She sighed and turned to Jaune. "Sorry, but I get really worked up when one of….your fellow Imps try to hit on me or cop a feel, I mean we get that you guys have huge wants but you don't need to constantly show it off to the whole world."

He had to play along until he could figure out what the hell was going in. "It's alright, my… brethren are pigs at times, but I have more self control than most others."

"True, any other Imp would have tried hitting on me." replied the red haired girl walking over to one of the beds. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos by the way, a minotaur and a descendant of the mighty Achilles."

"Impressive," Nora spoke "but my ancestor was the son of a god, not that it's a contest or anything."

"Oh? You mean how it's NOT contest on who claims the larger bed?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow while pointing to the one she and Ren were in. "I can tell you two made sure to mark it clear as day."

"You mean she… Gross!" Jaune grimaced.

"Hey! We were making sure we had a comfy nest for the year!" growled Nora baring her teeth. "By the end of the year, I'll be popping out enough pups to fill this school!"

"Okay, that just maxed my 1 to 10 weird and gross meter." Jaune said as he moved to an empty bed.

"Gross? Wow you are different. I've seen Imps hit on slug monsters because they were that desperate. This is just basic territory marking." spoke Nora before sniffing. "Hmm, tell me, are you a virgin?"

"Going to sleep now! Good night!" he spoke in a tone that made it clear he was done talking.

The other three nodded with Nora shrugging.

"Weird, usually Imps lose their cherries at this point. Must be real shy about it." she cuddled up against Ren who wrapped his wings around her while hugging her with his arms.

Pyrrha eyed Jaune with suspicion before taking the last bed.

A few hours later the sun started rising with the students following.

The girl in white sat up and stretched her arms with a yawn. "Hmm, now I needed that." she climbed out of bed and as she stood up, she was met with a sight that made her blush with steam coming off of her. The sight of a naked brunette sleeping on the chest of a tall blonde in one of the top bunks.

" **WHAT THE HELL!"**

Her scream was so loud that it was heard across the hall.

"Mmm, stupid clock." groaned the brunette snuggling closer to her sister's cleavage.

"Hey, you!"

"Keep it down," the Werecat at rubbed her eyes. "What's with the screaming?"

"T-THOSE TWO!" yelled the girl pointing at the top bunk above the Werecat's.

"Huh?" she climbed out of her own bunk and her jaw dropped. "Oh dear Lord."

"Mmm, quiet clock." muttered the brunette reaching out to try and hit something, but just waved it around the air.

"WAKE UP!" The white haired girl literally fumed.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and saw the white haired girl. Then she noticed the room felt colder and felt around for the sheets. "Morning."

"Who the Hell are you?! Why are you in the same had with another girl?! And why are you naked?!" The girl yelled with each question.

"Uh, Ruby Rose, the girl is my sister, and I like sleeping naked." she nodded with a sleepy smile. "Night night Snow Fairy."

"I am a Snow _woman,_ Weiss Schnee, and it's morning!"

Ruby turned to the window and frowned. "Aw, I was having a good dream about tasty milkshakes, mmmm."

"Uh, could you put some clothes on?" the Werecat covered her eyes.

"Oh fine." Ruby crawled back down to the end of the bunk and started slipping her clothes back on.

Yang was the last to wake up mostly due to the low temperature. She sat up and saw Ruby with her clothes on with the other two girls looking at her. "What?"

"I rather not ask, but what sort of monsters are you?" Weiss questioned. "If you're Ogres we're going to have some problems."

"Hey! My sister is better than any Ogre. Her chest is proof one." nodded Ruby like it was obvious.

"Ruby!" Yang scolded Look...don't be hysterical, but I'm a Hybrid."

"Hybrid." spoke Weiss with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Ruby spoke. "Someone born of two different types of-"

"We know what a Hybrid is." interrupted the Werecat.

"You're taking this better then most would." Yang looked at them.

"Well I'm more surprised than disgusted. Usually not many come out and say they're a Hybrid, and others would just stay away cause so many others judge them." spoke the Werecat. "Blake Belladonna, and that's Weiss Schnee, you know about the Schnee's right?

"You mean the all powerful, cold, and cruel family that's said to be even more darker than Vampires?" asked Ruby.

"Hey!" Weiss glared.

"What kind of Hybrid are you?"

"Giant, and…..Vampire."

"Wow, don't usually imagine those two together." remarked Weiss.

"Our dad was a giant, but I'm all Vampire." Ruby spoke and dangled off the bed upside down.

"Wait, I thought Vampires were usually homeschooled?" spoke Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"Like my sister said, our dad is a giant, and since Vampires are all stuck up snobs, they don't see us as their equals."

"Yup, my mom was all Vampire and got with Yang's dad and said 'Fuck you snobs! I'm getting a Giant of a hunk!'" laughed Ruby.

"She's…" Blake pointed to her head. "Not right, is she?"

"Let's just say something bad happened, it changed her, and that's it. And if you have a problem with it, you'll find out what my Giant half can do." warned Yang baring her fangs.

"Understood." Blake nodded. "And is that the reason she was sleeping on your chest?"

"That, and also I _might_ have a little problem with sleepwalking." Ruby looked away.

"Well you three can go ahead and talk the day way, but I'm getting breakfast." Weiss turned and walked away and out the door.

"You're still in your jammies!" Ruby called out with a smug grin.

"Dammit!" cried Weiss walking back. "Not another word from you."

' _This is going to be a fun year.'_ Ruby snickered.

After she got her clothes on, Weiss walked out with the other three girls following.

Jaune walked out of his room still groggy.

"Hey! You!" Ruby walked up. "What up? Have trouble sleeping?"

"Uh, what makes you say that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Cause you look like crap!" she jabbed him with her elbow.

"Uh, yeah. Well I'm just trying to adjust to a new bed, that's all." he replied while rubbing the spot. ' _Tougher than she looks.'_ "Anyway,where's an Imp gotta go to get some food around here?"

"Imp! Gross!" cried Weiss backing up and forming claws of ice on her hands. "Try anything with me pervert, and I freeze you in a solid block of ice and throw you off the cliff."

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Jaune spoke ignoring the odd display.

"Ignore her, she's a Snow Woman, real cold." spoke Ruby. "But I forget, what does your race do again? Other than annoy people I know, but there was something else."

"They're little pervs that like to show off how endowed they are in the pelvic area." Blake spoke hiding her blush. "Lewd, pushy, low decency, and they spend most of their time-"

"Don't say it!" Yang covered Ruby's ears.

"Oh! You mean rocking the bed!" shouted Ruby. "Wait, what does that mean again!?"

"Nothing you need to know!" Yang shouted and pulled her sister away.

"As for food, we were just heading to the cafeteria." spoke Blake with narrowed eyes.

"Hey I know what you might be thinking, but I am not like them, I lived in a home of mostly women and I feel awkward around them." Jaune spoke in defence.

"Plus he hasn't tried to cop a feel last night, so that's something." spoke Nora walking out after hearing the conversation.

Jaune was surprised to see how much like a normal girl she appeared to be due to the fact her canine traits seemed to disappear.

"As a fellow girl I can say that this guy is on the up and up, for now anyway." she spoke to the others while Pyrrha and Ren walked out without their monstrous traits and looked like regular teens. "Plus he might be a shy virgin since I can't really sense any arousal from him."

"A shy, virgin, Imp?" Weiss blinked. "I guess anything is possible after all."

"Less talk, more eats!" cheered Ruby before zipping past them.

At the cafeteria the group's awed at the vast amounts of food on the tables. Ruby zipped over to grab a plate and started piling several foods on it.

"Ruby, there better be fruits and veggies going on that plate." Yang scolded.

"Yeah yeah." spoke Ruby grabbing a tomato with a frown. "Cursed food."

" _Attention students, after breakfast there will be a mandatory assembly in the Amphitheater, that is all."_

"Ooh! They got roast goose." drooled Nora before taking a leg and tore into it with her canines.

"Easy there Fido." Blake remarked. She sat down and started digging into some smoked salmon nearby. "Perfect."

Jaune was hoping all that had happened last night was only a dream. But all he saw were students digging into various foods with some not even looking humane or natural with some even moving on their plates.

After they ate they headed for the Amphitheater. All the while Nora sniffed around the air with curiosity.

"Welcome students," the woman from the night before spoke on stage. "I am professor Glynda Goodwitch and I welcome you all to Beacon."

"Wow, who knew a witch was into the whole 'Sexy-Teacher-Mistress' thing." giggled Ruby.

Yang nudged her arm and glared.

"And now the headmaster will give a few words." Glynda stepped back as a white haired man with a cane walked out.

"Thank you Glynda, I am professor Ozpin and I am here to say that whether you're an Ogre, Orc, Werewolf, Dragon, Vampire, Imp, or even a Hybrid you are welcome in these halls, safe from persecution and prejudice of the human race."

"Tch, can't we just go out and kill them all?" called a brown haired male with armor and an arrogant smirk.

Jaune gulped as his reality started cracking.

"That is unwise, as well as a threat to our entire existence young man. We monsters have remained in hiding for centuries, and the humans are still very much capable of killing many of us. To start a war after such a long lasting peace now would be pointless. The true measure of a modern-day Monster is keeping yourself from being discovered. You would be wise to remember that otherwise you won't make it very far here."

"Someone got burned." snickered Nora.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jaune raised his hand.

"Yes?" spoke Ozpin looking at Jaune.

"Hypothetically, what if a human entered the school and found out about us?"

"Simple. Given that there are numerous species here, anyone would try to immediately kill them in their own ways. Such as clawing them to pieces, shredding them, burning them, breaking their bones, or even eat them." replied Ozpin like it was obvious and normal.

"Oh." Jaune went pale.

"Although, if I had my say I would attempt to try making peace."

This was met with shouts of resentment and anger.

"SILENCE!" he shouted and slammed his cane with a thundering boom. "That is merely my choice if I ever ran into a human here, but in the event one was found by a student, what they do with them is their choice as long as the human doesn't notify others or escape to get more and try to attack us, but take this to heart before doing so. In the past Monsters have mostly been the ones to strike first because they assume humans are weak and worthless. This put the humans into a panic and resulted in mindless bloodshed on both sides, wouldn't you rather go out into the world being who you really are and not have to take on the guise of humans?"

That made most of the chatter quiet down with some still growling in disgust.

"If you strike them they will strike back, you don't just strike for yourself, but all monsters. You put us all at risk when raising the hand of aggression. So go and kill every human in sight if you want, but if you value the lives of your friends and loved ones you will stay here and behave yourselves."

"Hmm, I wonder what they taste like." wondered Ruby outloud. "Maybe like chicken, or pork?"

"For the rest of the day you are free to do as you wish, as long as you stay in human form and not arouse the suspicions of the people outside school grounds."

Slowly the students started exiting the room. Nora sniffing around the air with a frown and growl.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha questioned.

"While we were in there, I noticed something off. You should already know that every species has a distinct scent, right?"

"Yes, keen sense of smell is a must for many monster species."

"There was one real close that I smelt. It was a human's." she growled with her eyes changing slightly.

"Calm down Nora, I was also under such suspicion that there was a human close by." replied Pyrrha with a frown.

Ren nodded with a frown and his eyes quickly going from reptilian slits to normal eyes.

"And you never told any of us?"

"I told you before my ancestor was Achilles, the Nikos family, like Ozpin, want peace with the humans. Besides if you think about it, your pups would benefit from not needing to hide who they are."

"If Fenrir had won, we wouldn't need to worry about any humans. They all would have been wiped clean from this planet and monsters would be in control." she growled.

"Think Nora, do you want to repeat the mistakes of your ancestors and watch your fellow monsters be slaughtered, even Ren?"

"Ah! Not my Renny!" she cried clinging to the male.

"Then don't be Fenrir, be Nora. Be a monster that will help bring peace."

"Yeah, who knows, maybe a human ending up here might show them monsters just want peace like them." spoke Jaune.

"Jaune you can stop the act." Pyrrha spoke after seeing they were alone. "I know you're the human."

"W-What? I..I have no idea what you mean. I'm just an Imp." he spoke with a nervous smile.

"You're no Imp, they have a history of being perverse as well as hormonal. I could smell the scent of sex in the room, if you were a Imp you would have been masterbating right there, not caring who was watching."

"Of course! I can't believe I actually fell for that different Imp thing." Nora face palmed. "Even if you were some kind of Imp that was different, that's probably the most you would have done."

"Okay I admit it, I'm not a monster. Truth be told I was never supposed to even be here. I found my papers on the street and thought 'maybe this place could change me' I never expected to be risking my life going to Monster High."

"So you just picked up random papers on the ground and figured it would all work out?" asked Nora with disbelief.

"Not entirely," he scratched his neck. "Worst case scenario was I end up in prison or something."

"Word of advice, if you plan on leaving, I'd go as soon as possible. And if it's to tell others, well looks like I get to practice using my claws on a human." she spoke as her claws elongated out.

"I get it," Jaune backed away. "I was gonna leave anyway, just don't kill me. I just need to get my things from the room and I'm out of here." he started walking away from them while still feeling uneasy.

Later the sisters were walking about to get familiar with the school grounds. Ruby was biting into a chocolate bar with a blissful smile.

"I gotta admit, this place is pretty cool." Yang smiled.

"Yeah, but that Weiss girl really is cold. Hmm, Yang?"

"Save the jokes for when they're actually funny."

Ruby stuck her tongue out before finishing her bar. "Mmm, nothing beats sugar. Oh there's Jaune." she pointed to the boy was walking towards the front entrance."

"Just be careful, Imps will try and say anything to get with someone." Yang warned with a frown.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby ran to catch up. "What's hanging?"

"I'm leaving." he said not looking back.

"Why? Wait, is it because you're a virgin? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a girl around here who'd be interested. I might have spotted some Succubi back there."

"Your people do get along with them pretty well." Yang huffed.

"That's not it!...I don't belong here, I'm not like you or anyone here."

"Well unless your parents were an Imp and Vampire, that's obvious." remarked Ruby with a straight face.

"I'm not an Imp okay!" he turned to them. "...I'm not even a monster, I'm a human."

Yang and Ruby's eyes widened with Yang pulling her sister back and got in front of her.

"I swear I won't tell anyone what I saw. I just wanna go home and forget this whole thing. Please just let me go and don't tell anybody." he pleaded holding his hands up.

"...if this puts my baby sister in jeopardy I will hunt you down and drain you to a dry lifeless husk." Yang gave a hiss.

"Can I have some of his blood?" asked Ruby.

"No!" both blondes screeched.

"Awww."

"Just get out of here before one of the less hospitable monsters find out you're a human."

Jaune nodded before turning and resumed walking away. But suddenly a mace fell into his path.

"Well well well, looks like a little rat tried to scurry away." spoke the brown haired male from before while walking over.

"Oh god!" Jaune paled. "Please, I won't tell anyone about your school! I just want-"

"Stuff it. You humans are all the same. You say that now, but eventually you'll talk, and then all of us will have to deal with it. Well I don't care how much of a nice guy you might be, I'll make sure you don't get anywhere far." he grinned as his body started changing. The armor started falling off from the increase of muscle mass with his clothes tearing and his skin going more pinkish with a long tongue coming out from his mouth, razor like teeth with longer canines, small spikes sprouted on his shoulders with black horns on his head.

"Bleh, figures it was an ugly Ogre." grimaced Yang with a grossed out expression.

Jaune turned to Yang. "Please, help me!"

"Die human filth!" roared the male running at Jaune with his fist raised.

' _This is it,'_ he thought to himself with the world slowing in time. ' _I'm gonna die. Worst of all, I'm gonna die a virgin.'_

Just as the Ogre's fist got within 10 inches, it suddenly stopped and confused him. "What!?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." sighed Yang with her hand holding the fist back with ease.

"Woah!" Juane spoke backing away and running to Ruby's side. "Your sister is strong."

"With the genes of a Vampire and Giant, you bet your skinny legs she is." beamed Ruby.

"So the filthy Hybrid shows her real colors." the Ogre snarls.

"Just for that, I'll make sure you can't eat right for a month." growled Yang baring her fangs before pulling her other hand back into a fist before slamming it against the Ogre's, sending the monster back from the strength.

He corrected himself and skid to a stop. "If that was meant to hurt me it was pointless, we Ogre's have muscles like no other monster. At the very least that was like the sensation you get when you try getting the feeling back after your muscles fall asleep."

"In that case, let's see if your head is thick enough to take one directly." spoke Yang getting into a fighting stance.

"First off, I need to make a call." he chuckled and let out a beastial roar towards the school.

"Oh come on!" called Ruby. "I call foul on that!"

The students and staff headed the roar and went to investigate.

"Cardin Winchester, what's going on here?" spoke Glynda with a frown. "What did Ozpin say regarding your true forms?"

"The school has been compromised!" Cardin shouted. "There's a human, here at Beacon!"

"What! Where?" she asked with a frown while the rest became frantic.

"That guy, next to the little girl over there!" the Ogre pointed to Jaune. "I was trying to kill him, but this traitorous reprobate got in my way!"

"Reprowhat?" spoke Ruby scratching her head.

"A human, here?" Weiss questioned. "But he said he was an Imp."

"And we fell for it." Black added.

Most of the crowd grew enraged and began shifting to their monster forms.

"Oh boy, looks like you're screwed." remarked Ruby next to Jaune.

"We have to help Jaune!" Pyrrha spoke as she changed. She retained the furred legs and horns from before, but this time her muscles got bigger while still retaining their small form. "Come on!" she spoke to the others and ran to Yang's assistance.

"Time to cut loose." grinned Nora as orange fur started covering more of her body while her clothes tore apart with her breasts growing slightly larger and her hands gained sharp claws. Her rear became larger as well as her tail came back out while her face elongated with a snout at the end and a pair of wolf's ears appeared on her head. "Ren, things might get a little wild, so get ready."

Ren nodded and let his flames spew out of his mouth and made a circle around him as the flames rose up and surrounded his form. It took only a few seconds before a large figure burst out and let out a loud roar. It had large wings with green scales covering their body, sharp claws at the ends of their arms and legs, a long tail and a long neck with a curved snout and antler like horns.

"Hubba hubba!" Nora drooled before following the other two to what would be a big fight.

Cardin roared and swung his fist at Yang who jumped over it before running to the Ogre. She started to repeatedly slam her fists against the Ogre's stomach without holding anything back.

He was pushed back as Yang continued her onslaught.

"This is crazy." remarked Weiss seeing Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora assist at keeping any monsters from reaching Jaune.

"Maybe… But he looks too pathetic to just kill in cold blood. We should help."

"Help a human? Count me out." Weiss crossed her arms.

"You're so predictable." Blake said before she rushed into the fray. Her body became covered in black fur with her hands gaining sharp claws, her clothes tore apart and let her long tail out while her face morphed into a large cat's with slitted pupils and sharp teeth.

Weiss tried to ignore everything and listen to her better judgment, but little by little that melted away. "Ugh, my sister will be having a field day after hearing this." her arms and legs became pure ice with her hair becoming more blue with icicles forming on her head as she ran over to join the fight.

"Aw, everyone's having fun but me." pouted Ruby while scowling at the cross around her neck. "If this thing would just come off…" she tugged at the cross to try and get it off.

"Uh, need some help?" asked Jaune who couldn't look away from the big fight happening.

"Don't even think about it!" Yang shouted as she wrestled with Cardin. "That Rosario can't be removed. Only pure hearted can remove it. And personally I'd rather it stay on her."

"If you can yank it off, go right ahead." Ruby let go of it.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted in a warning tone and looked back at her sister.

Cardin used the opening to slap her away and go for the two, ready to squash them like bugs.

"Look out!" Jaune grabbed Ruby and jumped out the way. His fingers hooked the Rosary, snapping it off her.

Ruby grinned at seeing it snap off. "Party time!"

A whirlwind of energy erupted from the girl sending Jaune in the air and landing ten feet away. The pressure of the atmosphere felt heavy and all looked to its source.

"No..nononono!" spoke Yang with wide eyes.

"What's going on with that girl?" Nora asked feeling her knees shake.

"This power...it's hard to breathe." spoke Blake while feeling her instincts tell her to flee.

The ice on Weiss's body cracked as she stared at the girl. "It...can't be."

"This power…..it's unreal." Pyrrha gulped on her spot. "Wait, she's a Vampire, this can only mean…."

"An S class super monster!?" Cardin gawked.

Ruby's face was covered by her hood as the sudden wave of pressure lessened and everyone looked at the girl. She smiled and slowly raised her arm.

"Crescent Rose." she swiped her arm through the air unleashing a powerful wave of red energy at the Ogre.

"Duck!" Yang cried out to warn him but the wave slammed into him, knocking him back with great force.

Ruby grinned to show off her sharp canines and lowered her arm. "Ah, it feels so good to be out after….what, about a year?" she turned to the crowed a snickered. "Your turn."

"No, you're going back inside her." spoke Yang standing back up and glaring at the girl.

"Ugh, you are just no fun." the younger sister shook her head. "Why must you be so mean? After all, keeping me locked up so long just makes me more….hungry." she growled licking her lips. She raised both hands and swiped to make an X shaped attack.

Yang ran at the attack and waited for the right moment before ducking down in the space below it before getting back on her feet and aimed straight for her sister.

"Heh." the girl let out before vanishing in the blink of an eye.

"Damn it." Yang looked around with caution.

"You know Yang, as the big sister, it's your job to keep me safe right?" grinned Ruby sitting in a nearby tree. "You must love me a little too much to let them put that cross thingy on me and replace me with that goofy fake."

"Fake?" spoke Jaune in confusion.

"Ruby is far from being fake and you know that. I don't protect you, I protect her FROM you!"

"Yang, I'm no expert on monsters but, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"

"When the rosary around her neck is removed, it releases her full power but also a dark force bent on destruction and death, the Bloody Rose."

"Aw, you wound me, right here." spoke Bloody Rose dramatically while patting her chest. "And here I thought you cared about your cute little sister."

"Jaune, give me the Rosary." Yang spoke reaching a hand out to him. "If we get it back on her she'll be sealed again."

Bloody Rose frowned before jumping down and landing on the ground. "You know how long it's been since I had some fresh human blood? Too long. So let's fix that." she grinned with her fangs in clear view and dashed at them.

Jaune scrambled to his feet and ran at Yang with the cross in his hands.

"No!" She used her Crescent Rose attack to keep them apart.

The students screamed as they moved out of the attacks path. Glynda tried moving some large rocks together with her wand as a shield which took most of the attack, but just barely.

Juane screamed as Bloody rose came at him but she was stopped by an invisible force surrounding him. "Huh?"

"Gah! Damn it! I forgot that anyone holding that damn thing is protected from my attacks." she turned to the retreating monsters. "I guess I'll have to pass the time with a large buffet. It'd be a shame to let all those monsters go to waste after all."

"Students get back!" Glynda ordered.

"Hmm, but which to try first? Maybe Snow Woman? I've heard it's like slurping up a slushy."

"Does anybody know the chances of us beating her?" Nora questioned.

Ren tapped the ground with his tail and let out a growl.

"Oh boy."

"What did he say?" asked Blake while trying to stay calm.

"You don't wanna know."

"Or maybe Minotaur, I've heard it's like drinking a steak." she grinned. "I'm just drooling at all the choices."

"No…. You…. DON'T!" Yang tightened her muscles. She grunted as her form began expanding. Her body started to slowly grow with her muscles getting bigger and her clothes straining to fit while her boots broke.

"If she ends up naked, I think I'm going to be sick." Weiss deadpanned.

Yang's clothes managed to stay together, albeit barely as she looked down at her sister with a glare. "You won't go around and hurt anyone!"

"Bigger doesn't always mean better sis. I can't hurt you with Crescent Rose because of your vampire blood. But there's more than one way to skin a cat, or in this case, Werecat."

Blake shivered and felt her hair stand on end.

Yang let out a battle cry before swinging her fist towards Bloody Rose.

"Too slow!" she moved out of the way and zipped around.

Jaune got to his feet and ran to the others. "I need your help."

"Our help!" exclaimed Weiss. "You're the reason that rosary came off her to begin with."

"I never wanted to cause this! I just wanted to leave without any problems, and then before you know it, she became...that. Right now we need your help to stop her. Anyone who's in, tell me what you can do."

"I got speed and strength on my side." spoke Nora. "And of course a sonic howl, another perk of Fenrir's bloodline." she smirked.

"Speed, strength, claws, and enhanced vision." spoke Blake.

Ren tapped Nora's shoulder to get her attention and pointed to himself.

"Right, Ren here has flight, durable scales, strength, claws, fire breath and can stretch out his tail."

"My horns can break through anything with enough speed, and my strength is nothing to scoff at." Pyrrha added.

"Okay I'm getting something." Jaune thought. "We just need to contain her somehow for at least a second."

They turned towards Weiss.

"You can make ice walls right?" Blake questioned.

"Of course, but helping a human is not gonna happen." she scoffed.

"Ugh, you stubborn… okay, why not think of it as helping the school, will that make you feel better?" Jaune raved.

She kept her arms crossed and saw all their looks on her and sighed. "Fine."

"Okay," Jaune nodded. "Blake, Nora, run around her and get her mad."

"Try to keep up pussycat." smirked Nora to Blake.

"Same to you mutt." the Werecat smirked back.

Both turn and ran at Bloody Rose who kept dodging Yang's strikes that rattled the ground.

Nora bumped the hooded girl forward while Blake knocked her back before they ran around her.

"Ren, if she tries to make a break for it, keep her at bay with your flames. Weiss how long will it take for you to form a wall around her?"

"Without her noticing, give me a few minutes."

"Okay Ren if you can, I want you to keep her eyes on you up in the air."

Said dragon nodded before taking flight as Weiss hitched a ride on his back.

"Pyrrha run to get some speed and get ready on my mark."

"On it." she started running to build up momentum.

"Ugh, what are you doing?!" Bloody rose said watching as the canine and feline moved around her erratically.

"What's wrong? A Werewolf too fast for ya?" taunted Nora bumping into Bloody Rose again.

"Why you…!"

"Looks like Vampires aren't that impressive after all." mocked Blake knocking Bloody Rose on her butt.

"GRRRRR!" she tried swiping at the two girls, but they were annoying her too much for her to properly hone in on them.

"Ren, Weiss, now!" ordered Jaune.

Ren flew above Bloody Rose and sent a shot at her feet to get her attention as Weiss held her hands out to focus on the ground around the girl.

"Cats and dogs, fire and ice, the whole world's going topsy turvy...I LIKE IT!"

"This girl really is nuts." muttered Weiss as the ice forming under the ground was close to what she needed. "Just a little more Ren, keep her there."

Ren nodded and kept the stream going as Nora and Blake started making faces to add in their tactic.

"You're not even hitting me! What's the point of this?" She growled.

"Neh neh! Slow poke!" called Nora.

"Weiss?" Jaune called in question.

"It's ready."

"Girls, bale out now!" Jaune called.

Nora and Blake turned and bolted away from the Vampire.

"Do it Weiss!"

She reeled her arm back and a wall of ice shot up.

"Nice move." Called Yang. "But that won't hold her long."

"It doesn't have to, Pyrrha charge!" Jaune called.

Pyrrha aimed and ran at the wall with all the built up momentum pushing her forward.

"What are they-" Bloody Rose was interrupted when something smashed through the wall behind her and rammed her through the one in front and sent her to the ground. "Ow….Okay….I'm in pain now."

"Now's my chance." spoke Jaune holding the rosary.

"Just a moment mister Arc." spoke Ozpin as he walked up and held out another rosary with a red stone. "Might I suggest this one instead?"

"What's the difference? Won't this work?"

"This one is special, and Ruby might prefer it to the old one." he held it out to Jaune. "Now hurry before she gets up."

Jaune looked between them and sighed before taking the new one and handing him the old. "If you say so." before he turned and ran for the Vampire. He was momentarily stunned by the blood shot eyes but quickly snapped the rosary in place.

"NOOO!" screamed Bloody Rose as she slowly slumped her head on the ground.

It soon became easier to breath and Yang relaxed and walked over. "Not the way I would have dealt with her but…"

"That was insane." spoke Weiss as Ren landed and she got off.

Nora pushed the Snow Woman out of the way and held Ren's arm with a leg at his hip. "Yeah I'm all bothered."

Ren smiled and nuzzled his head against hers which got a low growl out of her.

Cardin regained consciousness and looked around. "Uh, what happened?" he spotted Jaune and he regained his bearings. "Oh right."

"Uh oh." spoke Jaune noticing the Ogre get back up and stamp over to him.

"Now I'm gonna finish what I started with you human."

"That's where you are wrong Mister Winchester." spoke Ozpin. "For his bravery and willingness to aid us. Mister Arc is hereby granted pardon."

"What! But he could bring back a mob and try to kill us!"

"I have faith that won't be the case. He could have ran during the fight but he chose to stay. He also displayed that he can be quite the tactician." the man reached into his pocket and held out a pendant to Jaune. "Here, this should be useful."

"What does it do?" he asked taking it with confusion.

"It's like Ruby's rosary, except it will protect you from all forms of monster that mean to do you harm. Not even Cardin can lay a hand on you in aggression as long as you have it."

Ignoring this, Cardin growled and threw a fist at Jaune's head.

"AH!" Jaune shielded quickly himself with his arms. But didn't feel any impact and looked to see Cardin stumbling back holding his singed arm.

"Like I said, no monster can hurt you while you have that."

Ruby groaned and sat back up. "I have a splitting headache."

"Ruby." smiled Yang pulling her sister into a hug. "You're back."

"Wha- oh right Jaune pulled of my rosary, guess that means he's pure of heart huh?"

"I'm just as surprised as you."

"What did I miss?" she sat up, but felt a pain in her side. "Seriously what happened?"

"You wanted to slurp my blood up like I was some kind of slushy." spoke Weiss with her arms crossed.

"Also you went ballistic, trashed the courtyard, Jaune came up with a plan to stop you, Ozpin gave you a new rosary then gave Jaune a magic necklace." nora counted off with her fingers

"New rosary?" she reached for her neck and moved the item in sight. "Oooh! This one I like."

"I figured you would. As a bonus it allows you to tap into your full power as yourself." Ozpin informed.

"Awesome!" she cheered.

"One last thing mister Arc, because that pendant is made of platinum, no monster, aside from the monster king, can touch it without having the same results as those who would do you harm." Ozpin turned and started walking away.

"Wow." Jaune blinked while looking at the pendant.

"Wait, but you were holding it." Pyrrha pointed out.

Ozpin stopped and glanced back to them. "Yes, I suppose I was." he smiled before continuing towards the school.

"No way." spoke Nora with wide eyes.

"All in favor of not pissing off Ozzy." Ruby spoke raising her hand.

"Aye." chorused the teens.

Glynda walked up to Jaune with narrowed eyes. "Mister Arc?"

"Uh, yes?" he gulped nervously.

"...don't be late for class tomorrow."

"Uh, yes ma'am." he nodded quickly as she walked off.

"Looks like you're staying." Said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, looks like it." he nodded and turned to see Nora dragging Ren away and Yang picking up Ruby with Weiss and Blake right behind them. "And despite the whole Monsters trying to kill me thing, I think I'm gonna like it here."


	38. Chapter 24 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 24

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yang paced in her dorm room with her Scroll to her ear. "Ugh, Come on Qrow, pick up."

"Still nothing?" asked Blake laying on her bed.

"No, hand me Ruby's Scroll."

Blake stood up and pulled the girl's Scroll from under the pillow and gave it to Yang.

She dialed her uncle's number and in no time at all he answered.

" _Hey Ru- Yang? Oh heh heh, Hi."_ he scratched his head awkwardly.

"Uncle, why don't you pick up whenever I try calling you?" she asked with a frown.

" _Well, maybe because the last time you called it was for me to get you tampons. You know how awkward it is for a GUY to buy those?"_

"That was years ago!" she shouted embarrassed. "This does NOT involve those!"

" _Okay, Okay, what's up?"_

"You know that woman, Baga Yaba you're such close friends with?"

" _Not as much friend as associates."_

"Well your 'associate', thought it would be a fine idea to make Ruby relive _that_ day." growled Yang.

" _Oh boy."_ Crow facepalmed. " _I'll be there ASAP."_

"Good." Yang ended the call and sighed. Twenty minutes later they show her tapping at the window. "ASAP my ass." she said as he swung into the room

"I got here As Soon As Possible. Damn Atlas soldiers and robots are swarming the place had to hide every other minute."

"Why not just fly?" asked Yang.

The two other girls looked at them with puzzled looks.

"Not important right now, how's Ruby?"

"She woke up thirty minutes ago and went to go eat something at the cafeteria to try and calm down."

"Tell me what happened." Qrow said.

"We went out and found Baga Yaba, and each one of us took turn asking about our lives." Blake started.

"When Ruby had hers told it was a little vague." Weiss followed. "Ruby screamed at her to say more and then…"

"Damn! They got to Baga, just great." Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did you know she would react like that?" asked Yang with a frown.

"She has a bit of a temper but she wouldn't go that far if someone just yelled at her. My guess is she was payed off."

"You mean someone payed her to make Ruby see that again?" Yang gripped her hands.

"Look Yang, Baga has a powerful Semblance, but lives in that dinkie wagon. What she does, she does to feed herself, the price for her services are high, but prices for her silence are higher, and for things like what she did to Ruby, well might as well give her an arm and a leg."

"Hmm, that does make sense, and something else just occurred to me." spoke Blake.

"Oh?" Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"If we asked her for another fortune, and this time for a little farther and with details, could it be possible to find out who payed her from what happens? If she was payed to make Ruby feel bad and down, maybe it's someone that Yang and Ruby have seen or met in their lives."

"Like I said Baga, can be payed for silence as long as they pay her she keeps her trap shut. But that doesn't mean she's heartless."

In the halls of Beacon, Baga Yaba carried her ball as she looked around.

"The fact is, Baga's not gonna help in any way that will stop her cash flow."

The elderly woman dropped at a door and narrowed her eyes.

"But she will help to keep the situations from getting worse."

She raised her hand and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds before it was answered by Bolin. "Hello young man, Baga Yaba predicted you would be the one to open the door." she gave a fake smile and tilted her head.

"Who are you?" he asked with crossed arms.

"Fortune teller, Baga Yaba. Now giving free predictions on your futures." she held up her ball.

"Uh huh." Bolin looked in the room. "Hey guys, come check this out."

She smiled as the rest of the team came out. "Hello children."

"Who's this?" asked Reece.

"Baga Yaba." she said in slight irritation at having to repeat her name more than twice

"And why are you here?" asked Arslan.

"She says she's wants to give free fortunes." Bolin spoke.

"A fortune teller? I don't believe in that." waved the leader off.

"Oh, just like you don't believe Reece is as great a skater as she does?" Baga Yaba grinned.

"Excuse me?" Reece glared at her leader. "You don't think I'm that great of a skater?"

"Come now Reece, how many time have you thought Arslan was putting herself on a high pedestal?" the woman questioned.

"Uh, I don't know what she's saying." spoke Reece as Arslan sent her a glare.

"Heh, heh, heh. Do you believe in Baga Yaga now?"

"Let her in." ordered Arslan.

"Thank you deary." She smiled as she walked in and day in a chair. "Now Baga Yaba must tell you. She can only see what is likely to happen, nothing is completely certain."

"Hold up, we're not saying we believe you entirely just yet." clarified Arslan sitting on the bed.

"Ah, then maybe you don't believe there is any chance which that cute boy you have been secretly swooning over."

"Is there!" she cried out before realizing what she said and covered her mouth.

"HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Baga Yaba kicked her feet before calming down. "That never gets any less funny." she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Alright, now I gotta hear if this is true." spoke Nadir chuckling at Arslan's expression.

"You know if you give Baga Yaba, say... Ten lien, she will keep your secrets from the others."

Arslan glared at the woman who kept up the smug smile. "Fine." she pulled out the amount before giving it to the lady.

"Thank you, very generous. Now what do you wish to know?"

"Why did you come here in the first place?" asked Bolin.

"Baga Yaba knows all and sees what could be, she also knows skater girl with very bad haircut has acquired a video of Bloody Rose at a low point."

"First off: my hair looks awesome! Second: Yeah, I did." spoke Reece.

"You have no other copies, yes?"

"Yeah, why?"

Baga Yaba frowned and channeled her Semblance at the team, making them see embarrassing moments from their pasts.

"AH! Not again!" cried Nadir as he ran to the bathroom. "Stop laughing!"

"No, stop looking at me!" Bolin dropped to his knees.

"Shut up! Shut up!" yelled Arslan punching around her at nothing.

"Quit it! Lots of girls like lace on their underwear!" Reese crouched while the woman walked up

"Give Baga Yaba your scroll and she will stop this."

"W-Why do you want it?" asked Reece.

"To make amends." she spoke sadly.

Reece gritted her teeth, but complied and held her Scroll out.

Baga Yaba put down her ball and snatched it before cutting off her Semblance and going through the devices videos.

"Oh man… that was horrible." Bolin said. "I always hated the third grade."

"Damn bastards, saying I can't kick their butts." muttered Arslan with her hands clenched.

The bathroom door opened and Nadir looked out. "Uh, did Reece say something about lace on her-"

Said girl ran over and knocked the male down with a blush and slammed the door shut. "You heard nothing!"

"Aha! here it is." Baga Yaba spoke. "Erasing this is the very least Baga Yaba can do to repent."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bolin with a glare.

"...Baga used the same trick she used on you on Ruby." she said erasing the footage then tossed the Scroll on Reece's pillow. She was about to pick up her ball when Arslan beat her to it. "Give that back!" she jumped to try and take it, but barely reached the girl's chest. "Return Baga Yaba's Ball!"

"No way, you're gonna start talking, and as for the ball, consider this payback for doing that weird memory thing." frowned the girl holding it up.

"You want to know what Baga Yaba know's? Fine, but do not say you did not ask for it, gaze into the past of Ruby Rose!" she used her Semblance again but this time what the saw far out weighed their embarrassing pasts.

"AAAAHH!" screamed Nadir.

"AHH! STOP IT!" cried Arslan.

"Feel her pain and know what she has suffered!" The elderly woman exclaimed.

Bolin hit the floor to try and distract him while Reece had tears in her eyes.

Arslan was not far behind her and lost her grip on the ball.

"Ah!" Baga Yaba cut off her semblance then jumped to catch the ball in her tiny hands. "Phew, close one."

"That was even worse than the first time!" shouted Nadir as he came out of the bathroom with wide eyes.

"You're making it really hard not to punch you." scowled Arslan.

"Baga Yaba…. Is sorry, but that video had to be removed from time, and now you see why."

"Leave...or else." Bolin got out as he slowly pushed himself up to his feet.

"Baga's task is complete, she has no reason to stay." the woman stood up and went for the door, "But that boy you like will find you more attractive in a nice dress." she said to Arslan and closed the door behind her.

"That woman…..she's nuts." spoke Bolin.

Reece was huddled against the wall as she trembled. "The screams….so horrible…..so sad….."

The others looked down, feeling like they were helpless.

Baga Yaba walked through the halls feeling down this soon changed to anger and annoyance as she shut her eye. "Haven't you made Baga Yaba do enough, vile girl?"

She looked over at the smirking face of Cinder. "Aw, but I thought you were use to this? After all, we gave you enough money to retire, and this is just business after all."

"Where is silence fee?" she held out her arm.

"Of course." Cinder walked over and handed a bag of money in front of the woman. "That should be enough to help you retire twice."

The woman was about to take it and leave when a thought ran through her head. She opened the bag and took out a few stacks of bills. "You may keep the rest if you let Miss Nikos live in what is to come."

"Oh? So it's me who kills her hmm?" grinned Cinder. "Good to know."

"In a few possible futures, but if I am correct something has befallen her all ready and will make her less of a threat in the coming future. She will be sent back home and not pose a threat to you."

Cinder thought for a moment before she accepted the bag with a grin. "Well, it doesn't matter. Whether she lives or dies, as long as everything falls into place, she could live as a slave as far as I care."

"Just be sure nothing keep Baga Yaba from leaving _before_ your plan is set in motion."

"Well with your Semblance, you should be able to avoid any unnecessary traffic." laughed Cinder.

"Laugh now, Thief… but Baga Yaga knows your fate, you deal with a force that will be the end of even you." Baga Yaba walked away wanting to get as far away from Cinder as possible.

"Want us to keep an eye on her?" asked a male voice as it belonged to Mercury near Cinder.

"...no, she might be useful one day." Cinder frowned. "But if she tries to warn anyone, make sure to end her quickly."

"Understood." Emerald walked out.

While that went on, Velvet was walking down the hall and to Team RWBY's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

It opened to show Blake. "Hey Velvet, I take it you still want to talk to me about something?"

"Yes." the rabbit rated girl nodded.

"Well let's go, I know a place on the roof we can talk in private." Blake walked out and lead the Faunus girl down the hall.

They went up the stairs and walked out a door to the roof, but when they arrived they found Neon rollerblading.

"Hey." she waved.

"Neon? What are you doing here?" asked Blake in surprise.

"An old lady asked if I wanted to be part of something awesome, and I was like totally, then she said to come up here and wait, and she said something that made no sense, Pearly Teeth."

"Pearly Teeth?" spoke Velvet who was lost except for the old lady part.

"I know what it means," Blake shut the door. "It means White Fang."

Both turned to her with the pink tailed Faunus tripping.

"But, why would she say that?" asked Velvet walk in up to Neon."

"Because… I'm the last of the true White Fang." Blake replied.

That made both girls stare at her in shock with Neon quickly bringing out her nunchuck.

"Calm down, I said _true_ White Fang, the Faunus who want peace, not war."

"Yes, because so far I can feel a lot of _peace_." spoke Neon with a frown.

"The people you have seen and heard of are not White Fang, we call them Blood Fang." Blake held her hands up. "I stand by the belief that using peaceful methods can eventually lead to peace."

Velvet looked between them, but moved back to Blake.

"And I think that lady brought you here cause she knew me and Velvet were going to talk."

"But about what?" the rabbit girl asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's about joining." a male voice cut in.

The girls turned to see Sun sitting on the edge.

"Sun of the true White Fang at your service." he smiled.

"Just how many are there?" asked Neon with a frown.

"Counting him….two." Blake spoke and looked down.

"Wait, only two?" spoke Velvet in surprise.

"I haven't been very luck with recruits." Blake replied. "And that's because most Faunus want blood instead of trying to use more peaceful methods."

"I hear that." Neon rolled her eyes. "Well you can talk all you want, but I'm leaving."

"Neon, wait we need your help." Blake stepped in front of her.

"Why?"

"Because the Blood Fang won't stop until every human is dead, that includes Flynt."

"Over my dead body." growled Neon.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but we need as much help as we can get." Blake pleaded.

"Um, I might be willing to help." spoke Velvet.

"Nice!" Sun hopped up and patted her back "Welcome to the team."

"So Neon, what do you think?" asked Blake.

"I think you guys are nuts, fighting an enemy that outnumber and outgun you? I'm in, should be exciting."

"Sweet! We're up two more." grinned Sun.

"But that isn't enough. Sun and Neon I need you to go back to your home kingdoms after the festival and find more recruits." Blake instructed.

"You got it Blake." grinned Sun.

"Also…. Something bad might be coming to Vale."

"What do you mean?" asked Velvet.

"Baga Yaba, the old woman, predicted that Vale might be destroyed. Some sort of 'red winged beast'."

"Oh, sounds like one of those people who always shout 'The end is near!'" spoke Sun.

"Crazy or not, she has shown there is truth to her predictions." she looked at Sun as a blush came on her cheeks. "From now on I want you all to be on guard for anything."

"You got it." nodded Sun who noticed the pink hue. "You alright? Or do you just wanna keep staring?"

"Uh!" she shook her head and looked at them all. "Get back to your team's and tell no one of any of this unless you can trust them." she turned on her heels and speed walked back to the door.

"You two a thing?" Neon whispered to Sun.

"Not that I know of." he replied. "But I do think she digs me." he gave a smile that made Neon roll her eyes

In the cafeteria Ruby leaned on the table, supporting her head in one hand while using the other to pick at her food with a fork.

This was noticed by everyone there since usually she'd be scarfing down a plate of sweets, but now it felt like the tense atmosphere was just gone with the girl's usual personality.

"She looks really out of it."

"Go ask her what's up."

"And get lopped to bits? Nuh uh, you do it."

"Dude, she doesn't look eager to cut a limb off, so go do it!"

"For all we know she'd just cut me in half when I get close."

Ruby could hear the others around her talking but simply ignored it. She let out a sigh and pushed the plate away before laying her head down on the table. "Life bites." she spoke.

That's when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned to look at who it was. "Hi Yang."

"You okay?" the blonde sat in the seat next to her sister.

"I feel like crawling in a hole and just going to sleep." she replied. "That little voice in my head is…. quiet."

"Well, isn't that good?" Yang asked who felt nervous hearing that.

"I don't know it's… weird. Instead of the normally silly and fun stuff it suggests, it's saying things like shut down or give in, feel like my eyes are getting heavier, and I feel colder and colder."

Yang's eyes widened while Ruby picked her head up and laid down on the bench while curling up with her hood like it was a blanket.

"I feel like falling asleep, and just staying asleep." Ruby slowly closed her eyes. "A nap sounds pretty good right about now."

"Ruby? Maybe you just need some sugar, how about some cookies?" suggested Yang who was getting more worried.

"No thanks." she curled up and shut her eyes. "I don't want any cookies."

The blonde felt her spine go cold and horror fill her soul. "Ruby, don't go to sleep. Wake up and open your eyes!" she called out while picking up her sister by the shirt. She ignored the looks from the other students while lightly shaking Ruby. "Don't fall asleep right now and don't listen to that voice!"

"Yang! What's going on?" asked Pyrrha who walked over quickly.

"It's my fault you're messed up in the head! I'm not gonna lose what's left of you to the monster inside your head!"

"Yang stop!" cried Pyrrha who tried getting Yang to let go of Ruby who seemed to flop from the shaking without opening her eyes.

"Stay out of this!" Yang angrily pushed Pyrrha to the floor. "Ruby, I'm begging you, for once in your life don't listen to the Bloody Rose!"

"Yang calm down!" called Jaune who ran into the cafeteria and grabbed one arm with Pyrrha getting back up and grabbing the other.

Ruby's steady breathing and limp body made the blonde's heart sink like a rock and her body went completely still.

"Ruby?" she got out while all ounce of hope left her and her will crumbled.

"Yang, let's take Ruby to the nurse's office." spoke Jaune in a calm tone.

"..." Yang simply stood there with her expression never changing. "S-She finally did it."

"I'm sure Ruby's alright." spoke Pyrrha in a comforting tone.

"No, there might not even be a Ruby in there…. she'll just be The Bloody Rose." Yang got out in an emotionless tone while handing the younger girl to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, take her to the office and make sure she's alright." ordered Jaune. "And also… have her strapped down for extra precaution."

Pyrrha nodded before hurrying out of the place with everyone silent in shock.

Yang staggered away and went out the door. Her body just going somewhere away from the place with no real motive in mind.

Meanwhile as Pyrrha carried Ruby through the hallway Yang's last words hit her harder than she let on.

" _She'll just be The Bloody Rose."_

"Ruby, if you're still in there, you can't just give up you have to fight."

(Inside Ruby)

Ruby slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and it was hard to move. As her vision cleared she found herself surrounded in thorny vines.

"Where am I?" she tried to move, but the thorns made held her in place, surrounding her entire body. "I don't know what's going but I'm getting out...of…here." she grunted as she pried herself loose and started digging her way out of the vines. She winced from the thorns but kept tugging them off her and panted before breaking through a pulling herself out and fell to the ground and took in her surroundings. She somehow ended up in some kind of dying field of flowers with vine covered trees and the sky was filled with dark clouds.

"Woah." she frowned and felt nervous as the clouds rumble.d "Yang? Blake? Weiss? Anybody?" she called out. She blinked for a moment and moved a hand to her chest. "This is weird... I feel the same, but also not the same."

As she looked around, she failed to notice several thorn covered vines moving closer to her back.

"I feel like something inside me is missing." she took one step forward before finding a vine coiled around it like a snake before two more shot out and wrapped around her wrists. "What, What's happening!"

She tried pulling against them before several more shot out and wrapped around her arms, legs, and body and started pulling her back towards a large tree where more shout around her and pulled her against it while her arms and legs were held apart in an X position.

"Ahh! Let me go!" she shouted trying to pull against them only for another vine to wrap around her neck, holding her head back and making it hard for her to tug on the restraints.

"Don't bother." spoke a voice that sounded just like hers. "You won't escape this place."

"Wha, who said that? Who's there?" she groaned out moving her eyes around the area before noticing something in the ground slowly break apart with a large thorn vine rising up with a rose bud on top as it moved up in front of her and slowly unfolded. Inside was girl that looked almost exactly like her.

"Hello, Ruby." she had a psychotic grin and giggled like a maniac. "It's soooooo nice to finally meet you face to face."


	39. Chapter 25 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 25

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby felt her breath leave her as the smiling face of Bloody Rose laughed while the bud her head was in started growing long clusters of vines on the sides that compacted into shapes and formed arms before two more clusters grew out near the bottom to form into legs.

"Excuse me, just getting into something more my style." she laughed as the petals opened up to look like a sort of boa. "Much better."

"Y-You, you're the one who's been putting those ideas in my head."

"Ding ding ding! Give the girl a prize!" laughed Bloody Rose as she walked closer to Ruby. "That's right, the big clump of insanity you have in this noggin of yours." she gestured to the area around them.

Ruby tried tugging against the vines before groaning in pain as they started getting tighter on her and felt the thorns dig into her skin.

"Just look at this place, is it any wonder I wanted out? I spend all my time here watching you live your life, while I live out my days here." she turned to Ruby with a scowl. "In an empty space where I can't hack and slash to my heart's content. That's like when Yang cuts our sugary treats down by half. I'll have to make sure she learns that's a real bad move."

"You leave my sister out of this!"

"Technically she's both our sister." grinned Bloody Rose. "And besides, sister's share. So why don't you let me out for about….the rest of time, to make up for old times sake, what do you say? Just relax and let the vines pull you in."

"No!" shouted Ruby who tried moving her arms forward and screamed out in pain as the vines yanked them back and she felt them wrap over more of her limbs.

"Neither of us can leave unless the other is incapacitated Ruby and from the looks of it you're about to become the new inmate in this cell block soon enough."

Ruby groaned and glared at Bloody Rose who kept smiling and felt her body burning with anger. "You are not leaving here. I… won't… let you!"

"Yeesh, you're really stubborn." Bloody Rose crouched down and touched the ground as it started cracking around the tree before the section started sinking into the earth. "Oh! And because I'm such a nice girl, you get the VIP hot tub!"

Ruby struggled more and saw numerous cracks in the sides of the ground get bigger before she saw blood start rolling out in streams and started submerging the bottom of her feet with the blood slowly rising.

"It won't be long now Ruby. Once the vines have completely enveloped you again, that will be the key that opens the door." grinned Bloody Rose watching as the blood rose up higher. "Look on the bright side, now you won't have to worry about that silly conscious. And if you're nice, I'll pop by to tell you all that's happened. Who knows, I might even have a few souvenirs from our friends. How do you think Blake's ears would look on a keychain?"

Ruby's eyes widened as she grit her teeth and fought with all her might. Her eyes widened at seeing the blood reach up to her chin and glared up at Bloody Rose before yelling out as her voice was muffled by the blood rising over her head.

"Check and mate." Bloody Rose stood up with a maniacal grin and turned before walking away from the blood pool with a skip in her step. "Huh…. Wait, where's the door out of here?"

While she scratched her head, the camera zoomed back over to the pool before going under and showed Ruby's form who was trying to keep her mouth shut with her eyes slowly drooping.

'NO!" her eyes shot open and she pulled against the vines completely ignoring the pain.

"I don't get it! I won, why can't I get out!?" growled Bloody Rose before turning towards the blood pool. "No, it can't be."

'If I let her go, she'll hurt everybody! Yang, Weiss, Blake, Zwei, Uncle, Dad, JNPR, Penny…..I WON'T LET HER GO!'

Small bubbles were seen on the surface and Bloody Rose took a step back.

Ruby gritted her teeth and slowly felt the vines weakening and started pulling her legs forward at the same time. 'This is MY mind! And she….won't….GET OUT!'

"You gotta be kidding me." spoke Bloody Rose before something burst out and went right over her head. She turned towards it and growled at seeing Ruby's form slowly stand up as the blood dripped off her body before turning towards her insanity. "Well, looks like we gotta do this the hard way."

"You said it." glared Ruby who held her hand out as Crescent Rose materialized before she grabbed it and took a stance.

Back in thein the real world, Yang continued to walk. She looked at the ground with an empty expression while ignoring anyone she passed by.

"Why." Yang muttered."Why…..why….why?"

"Caw!"

Yang stopped at seeing one of Qrow's crows land in front of her. "Look. I don't know which one you are but, I'm not in the mood."

"Caw!"

"I told you, I'm not-"

She was interrupted when a net fell on the bird.

"Caw!" it cried out trying to fly out of the net, but only got its wings more tangled up.

"Got it!" a soldier called. He ran over and picked the net up before running off with the bird.

"H-Hey!" Yang called and ran after him. "Give back that bird!"

He stopped and looked back at Yang. "I can't do that ma'am, orders from the general."

"Wait, Ironwood? Why would he want you to catch a crow?"

"His orders were that all crows in the area were to be rounded up, every last one." the soldier replied.

"But that's my uncle's crow." spoke Yang with a frown.

"I'm only following orders ma'am, nothing personal." the soldier turned and went off.

"Great, Ruby's unconscious and the general's trying to cage uncle Qrow's birds.." growled Yang while rubbing her head. "This day is getting worse and worse."

Back with Ruby, Bloody Rose smirked. She held her own blade before charging at Ruby and tried cutting her head off in one go.

Ruby reacted and blocked the strike She pushed her back before switching Crescent Rose into its sniper mode and started shooting at her.

The embodiment of insanity jumped back from each shot. She giggled before switching her own weapon into its sniper mode and started running to the side while firing at the girl.

Ruby ran and avoided the attack. She ran behind a cluster of trees to let the bullets hit them before she stopped to catch her breath.

"Hehehehe, I wanted to do the nice way, but you wanted it like this." grinned Bloody Rose as she fired more at the trees with one falling due to too many bullets as it fell down. "If you had just gone to sleep and let me out, I wouldn't have to break a few bones just so you can listen."

'If she is me then she knows all my moves.' thought Ruby who tried to rack her brain of a plan before hearing a bullet hit the branch on the tree she was hiding behind and saw it fall next to her.

"You can't keep hiding forever! Lets face it you have no chance of winning without me telling you what to do." she taunted while walking towards the trees. "You're just a scared little girl with no talent with a scythe."

"What about you? All you want to do is act like a little kid with no responsibilities!" she called out while crawling behind the brush to keep out of sight.

"Oh please, all things come to an end. I'm just helping it along." she smiled. "Think of it like this, I'm just helping them die so they don't have to worry every single day about when it comes. I deliver it out of nowhere and all their worries are gone. So really, I'm helping them and myself. It's a win-win."

"It's totally delusional!" called Ruby out before gulping as she saw her feet get closer.

"No, it makes perfect sense. You just need to let me help you and let you soak in a pool of blood and let me take over. Then after a few years or so, you'll start seeing I'm making perfect sense, everyone else is the delusional one." she cackled while covering her eyes with a maniacal grin.

Ruby took a chance by darting out while swinging her weapon at her opponent's legs. Only for her blade to come down and block hers in a second. She looked up and saw Bloody Rose looking at her from under her hands with a dark look.

"No dice~" she sang before swinging her foot and kicking Ruby back.

She rolled along the ground leaving craters with each impact. She slowly stopped and groaned while rubbing her cheek and saw Bloody Rose walking over to her. "Aw, I was hoping you'd at least break an arm."

Ruby gritted her teeth and used her weapon to help her stand back up and held it to the side. "Just try it, you glorified Rhododendron!"

"Ouch, first time ever called that." she tilted her head. "I would have been fine being called a weed or a rotten tree, but you just love big words, don't ya? Or maybe that was my doing. I can't really remember."

Ruby cried out and charged. She swung her scythe forward aimed at the madness' head.

She dodged the swing making Ruby growl before swinging some more. "I know all your moves, after all we both learned from the same Psycho."

"He's not a psycho!" Ruby screamed swinging more frantically.

"Oh, so laughing like a lunatic and and getting a kick off killing makes him sane?" She asked while harmlessly dodging the strikes with more ease. "Oh! Let me guess, you feel bad for him? About what drove him nutso? Aww, I'll make sure to tell him that after you're out of the way, right before I take him out, and I don't mean lunch."

"No," Ruby swung again and missed. "You," she clenched her free hand with anger. "WON'T!"

Bloody Rose snickered before blinking and looked down before noticing a vine rising up from the ground and wrapping around her ankle.

"Huh?" Ruby blinked in surprise as her madness swung at it and jumped away. "Where'd that come from?"

Back in the waking world, a number of crows had been captured and stuffed into cages and were soon to be loaded up onto a ship.

Ironwood walked in front of the cages with Winter behind him. "How is progress coming along?"

"Well we're still searching around the area, so far we have what I assume to be almost all of them."

"Good, if that doesn't help draw him out, then we might need to try something else. If he doesn't show within, load them into the ship." ordered Ironwood.

"Yes sir." nodded Winter.

"Hey!" called a voice as Yang ran over to them. "What are you doing with my uncle's crows?"

"It's quite simple, if Qrow won't give himself up peacefully, we'll lock up his pets. Don't worry though they'll be quite comfortable, at the Haven aviary."

"You can't just up and take them, they're his." she frowned.

"He is currently a wanted man for hijacking the video feed at the last tournament battle and for damaging important equipment in the stadium, any worse and it would have come crashing down."

"Well…..what if he does show up? He'll be pretty mad you're taking his close pets away."

"That's the understatement of the Millennium." came Qrow's voice in a snarl.

They turned their heads to see the man standing a few feet away with his hands clenched and a glare directed at Winter and Ironwood.

"Jimmy, if you don't open those cages, I'm gonna beat you, and Ice Queen to a pulp and open them myself." he warned while cracking his knuckles. "And trust me, there ain't a drop of booze around to calm me down."

"Oh no." Yang gulped and ran out of the way.

"Three, that's how many seconds you have to open those cages. One." spoke Qrow.

Winter pulled out her sword while Ironwood brought out a revolver.

"Two." Qrow reached back and gripped the handle of his sword.

"Schnee." Ironwood glanced.

"Yes sir." she pulled a smaller blade from the compartment in her sword and charged.

"Three!" roared Qrow before charging at the girl and pulled his sword out.

The two clashed and in a flash we pan back to Ruby.

Said girl was staring as Bloody Rose was glaring at her with more seriousness than before.

'I have less time than I thought, I need to take her out quick.'

'That was weird. It was like that vine came out right when I got angry.'

The Bloody Rose let out a scream and buried her blade into the ground, causing the ground to rumble and crack. Ruby fell on the ground while feeling dread in her chest.

The cracks got longer and chunks of the earth fell into a red spiralling void.

"Ever wonder how you can forget things so easily? Well there's your answer Ruby." Bloody Rose pointed to the vortex while staying close to a tree.

"What….What is that?" she spoke trying to stay far away from the edge as more chunks broke away.

"Think of it like a trash bin on your computer, whatever memory falls in there is forgotten." she grinned. "And you're gonna be taking a nice LONG swim in there!"

The environment soon became nothing more than floating islands with trees all held together by the vines. Ruby clung to the tree near her while feeling her teeth chatter.

"You've been a thorn in my butt for too long Ruby. Now I'm gonna remove you." she turned her weapon into its sniper mode and started firing at the girl.

She screamed as it missed and launched herself from island to island. All the while trying not to look down at the swirling void below them.

"Hold still so I can shoot you!" shouted Bloody Rose.

"No way!" Ruby cried back as a bullet nearly hit her and she started wobbling near the edge on an island and landed on her front. "Oof!" she shook her head and ran behind a tree. She felt it shake as bullets hit it and started shaking in fear.

'That's it.' Grinned the embodiment of madness.

In the real world again, Winter back flipped to a tree and jumped to the side as Qrow ran and cut the tree and let it fall before lunging at the woman again.

"You couldn't have just apologized and stop with Tweety. Now you went after the rest of my birds?" he growled. "After I beat your ass into the ground, I'm gonna stuff you in those cages and see how you like it!" he jumped and took a stab at her.

Winter brought her blades up and move the tip up while holding his blade back and saw the fury in his eyes.

"You Schnee's really are all alike, finding new ways to sink to record lows."

"Says the man who hacked into public property and is more mentally insane than any other person in this country." she shot back.

"Yeah I did that but no one was hurt, you caught and caged my flock." he started pushing more strength into his blade. "All you care about are your belongings instead of considering how anyone else feels." he started moving his legs forward with his strength and managed to make Winter move back as she tried keeping her ground.

"Alright, now's my chance." said Ironwood holding up his gun.

Qrow noticed and grinned before hearing the gunfire and jumped to the side as the shot hit Winter's blades. "Whose side are you on Jimmy?"

Ironwood frowned and started firing rapidly at the man while reaching for his Scroll and each shot he barely avoided.

"Yang! Free the flock!" ordered Qrow.

"No! Do that and you will be held accountable for aiding a fugitive!" called Winter.

"Shut your trap!" Qrow rushed at Winter. His sword meeting her blades.

Yang looked between the fight and the cages and felt conflicted on what she should do. Which didn't help her already growing emptiness.

Qrow dodged more of Ironwood's shots and looked to his niece. "YANG GO!"

"AHH!" groaned Yang who turn and ran towards the cages.

"General!" Winter called pointing to Yang.

"It doesn't matter." he said and brought up his Scroll. "All forces move in!"

As Yang ran to the cages, she saw merous Atlesian robot running down to the location and started surrounding Qrow.

"Uncle!" shouted Yang before a few of the robot aimed their weapons at him.

"Qrow Branwen drop your weapon now." Ironwood ordered. "If you fail to comply, my troops will be forced to open fire."

"Grrr….damn…...alright!" Qrow reluctantly dropped his weapon to the ground and held his hands up.

"Finally." Winter muttered with a smile.

"Cuff him." Ironwood ordered the robots.

"You think your toy soldiers will be as loyal as humans Jimmy?" asked Qrow as the robots started restraining and shackling his arms. "When something goes wrong because of your delusion and stupidity, I'll be there to bust some sense into YOUR THICK SKULL!"

"Take him to the nearest transport." ordered Ironwood to the robot. "And make sure he doesn't have a room to move." he said and looked back to Yang. "As for you young lady, considering no crows were let out and you were stopped before you could listen to your uncle, I am willing to let this slide, but let me make this clear. If you or your sister cause any trouble, not only will you two be disqualified from the tournament, but I will have no other choice but to have you arrested and tried as adults."

"At least let the crows go, you have my uncle and those birds will never adjust in a aviary."

"I'm sorry, but considering the fact Qrow can use them to assist in his schemes and methods of escape, this is the only solution to transport a large number of them. It's that, or…."

"We're not sending them off until after the tournament. But the decision is final." Winter added.

Yang looked at them in disbelief as the robots started leading Qrow past them with enough chains and shackles to keep any normal man unmoving for days.

'Everything is falling apart.' she thought while looking at the ground and started feeling tears come up in her eyes.

In Ruby's mind The vines moved towards Ruby. When she saw them she started shooting. For every vine she blew away more would creep up closer. "Keep a way!"

"Come on! I'm sure the water's fine!" laughed Bloody Rose.

Ruby started hacking at them while getting increasingly angrier. From the madness' laughter to the increasing vines while the void seemed to swirl harder. "I SAID KEEP AWAY!"

That's when both girls saw something stunning. The vines halted in their advance and started moving away from Ruby.

"NO! GET HER YOU STUPID PLANTS!"

Ruby blinked and leaned forward before seeing the vines move even more back. She reached out a hand and thrust it at them. They squirmed back like scared snakes.

She blinked and look at them the her hand before getting a thought. "Uh...Up!" she threw her hand in the air and instantly the vines moved up like bamboo shoots. "Down!" they shrank as she lowered her hand. "Fight!" with this command four inch thorns merged out.

"No….you can't have that much influence!" yelled Bloody Rose.

"Apparently... I do." she glanced back with a smirk. "Vines, show Bloody Rose what happens when you push my buttons, attack!"

They shot towards her only to be hacked to bits. She growled and glared at Ruby. "You think you can beat me just cause you can command them now? PLEASE! I knew how to do that and mastered it when you were too busy stuffing your face with cookies!" she stabbed the end of her scythe in the ground and held out her hands.

"What are you doing?" spoke Ruby with a frown.

"Showing you how a pro does it." she laughed as she focused on the vines around her island. They began to break off from the others and twist around each other to form arms with hands.

Ruby watched in both fear and awe as the island rose and tilted towards her.

"Now I think it's time you go night night!" with a thrust of her arms Bloody Rose made the island move for her adversary.

Ruby shivered before looking at the vines near her feet. "Don't even think about it!" Ruby tried to harden her gaze as she raised her hands up and made the vines rise up due to the motion.

"Oh please, you're just a novice, I've had years of practice!" she raised her right arm and made the vine hand move up before she swung down and brought it down towards the girl.

Ruby jumped out of the way and almost missed grabbing the edge of the next island. She scrambled to pull herself up as Bloody Rose brought another vine hand up.

Once Ruby got her feet to the ground, she used her scythe to hop the islands.

"Ugh, this is getting really old really fast." Bloody Rose made her island move after her while grabbing a vine attached to the tree behind her. "Time to reel you in!" she said making the vines strike for her.

Ruby turned back and while still in midair, tried swinging her weapon to cut the plants in pieces while keeping herself above the vortex below.

"Keep on running red! You'll fall in one way or the other!" laughed Bloody Rose.

Ruby growled before launching herself back towards Bloody Rose cutting each hand that came at her and running up others. "Just try and throw me nutso!" Ruby lunge and swung at her.

Bloody Rose smirked before a thick wall of vines shot up in front of her like a shield and Ruby's scythe got stuck in it. "Swing and a miss!"

"Crud!" Ruby tried pulling her weapon free before more vines shot out and wrapped around her.

"All you did was delay your end, you were out match from move one." taunted Bloody Rose. "I bet you feel really disappointed right now, you wouldn't be feeling that way if you just gave up."

"Shut...your stupid….face." groaned Ruby as the vines tightened around her.

"Those your last words? Well I hope you're satisfied, cause it's time to say adios."

'Come on, it can't end like this.' she thought while seeing herself being lowered down towards the vortex.

"Say hello oblivion and goodbye to your friends."

Ruby squirmed as her head got closer to the swirling vortex and grit her teeth with her life flashing before her eyes. "No...no…...I said…..NOOOO!" she struggled to take control making it at least stop.

Bloody Rose pulled at her hair. "Why won't you just QUIT ALREADY! You can't be me, because you are nothing but a coward!"

"Wait a second…" Ruby blinked. "Coward… Fear, that's it!" she looked down at the vine and focused on it before roses started stemming from it.

"What are you doing? Trying to have some flowers for your grave? Fine, they'll just wash away like you." smirked her insanity.

"Nope, because I figured this place out." replied Ruby as the hand let go of her and she floated in the air. She saw the stunned look on Bloody Rose's face and smirked. "I get it now, you only have more control when I'm scared," Ruby flew closer to the island.

Bloody Rose back steppe while ruby set foot on the ground.

"But now that I know, you're the one who's scared." she spoke with a serious face as she held her hand up then snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke Bloody Rose's body matched Ruby's, clothes and all.

"Stop it! You should be shivering in fear! What about all the people that were hurt? Imagine how their friends and families must have felt when you lost it and sliced them up like cattle." she tried grinning.

Ruby narrowed her eyes before looking around. "You really made a mess of our head." she spoke and focused on the area, pulling the pieces of land back together.

Bloody Rose gritted her teeth seeing the void slowly get covered up before seeing the land was back the way it was before. "W-Well, what about your sister? Without her, you can't live a normal life! You're a fool if you think you can just shrug it off like it's nothing!"

"...I know."

"Wait, what?" spoke Bloody Rose who didn't expect a simple and short response like that.

"Truth is, being in here… I feel normal. It's weird, almost uncomfortable, that's why I can't just wipe you out." she held her hand out. "But I can make sure you never fully come out again."

A vine shot out from a tree and wrapped around the Psycho persona's waist before pulling her against its bark.

"Gah!" groaned Bloody Rose trying to pull it off with a growl. "You think you're stronger? Ha! Without me, you'd be nothing but a scared little girl who's nothing but a burden on everyone!"

Two more vines snatched her wrists and held them above her head.

"You're right, I probably am a burden to Yang, dad, and uncle, but even through everything that's happened, everything I've done, something changed. I managed to do something that not even you could." she spoke while another two constricted Bloody Rose's legs. "You're going to stay right in here, you have some good ideas so be thankful you weren't tossed with the garbage."

"Let me go! I'm the one who should be free! You're the one who made me! I deserve to be free!" she shouted frantically while trying to tear out of the vines.

"Maybe when you change your attitude, but for now, consider yourself grounded." Ruby smiled while a rift began opening nearby. "Oh, and let me give you the secret to how much different you and I are so you can think on it. I'm a huntress, it's my job to fight for the people. And even when I'm crazy, annoying, and just downright cringe worthy, I still made friends who care, see ya." she turned and went to the rift.

"RRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Bloody Rose as Ruby went through the rift before it closed.

Ruby's eyes opened and found she was in the nurse's office. She slowly tried to sit up and that her hands were strapped down. She tried sliding out and found they wouldn't move. "Hello? Anyone?"

"..."

"Perfect. I show up that bitch and I can't even gloat." she sighed. "Come on! Can someone untie me?"

"Ruby?" spoke Velvet's voice as said Faunus walked over. "Why are you here? And why are you strapped down?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?" she raised an eyebrow. "But since you're here, can you be a pal and untie me?"

"I guess so." Velvet moved down and started working on unfastening the straps.

"Thanks Vel." grinned Ruby as she sat up and stretched out her arms. "What'd I miss? Is the tournament back on."

"No They say it won't start back up until tomorrow evening."

"Aw man." pouted Ruby. "Welp, better go find Yang."

"Uh, about her…." started Velvet shyly.

"Later Vel." Ruby darted off out of the office.

Velvet sighed and felt concern for what Ruby would see.


	40. Non-canon no 15

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 15

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Beacon Castle, long have its hallowed halls been devoid of the life that they once held. Since the dark ages this foreboding bastion has stood tall. None have gone to it due to the dark atmosphere said to permeate the walls and grounds of the structure. None until today.

Two cars drove along the road leading to the castle. One a black truck and the other a white Jeep.

The truck pulled to the curb and came to a stop and an old man stepped out. "I won't be going any further from this point,."

"That's fine, my men and I can drive up the rest on my own. Thanks again." spoke a man with a white military uniform.

"I don't get why you keep thinking it's a good idea, that place is nothing but evil." spoke the old man pointing his cane towards the building.

"The city wants to turn it into a boarding school." the man said before driving off and leaving a shocked old man.

"Oh, I'm getting out of here before them spirits come for me." he muttered getting in his vehicle and driving away as fast as he could.

The four men in white uniforms stopped in front of the building and looked up at the building in awe. It looked like the walls were still stable and strong with the occasional cracks near the bottom and vines and plants covering some parts.

"General Ironwood sir, this place gives me the willies." one of the men spoke.

"Well old sites tend to have that feeling, but once it's opened back up and filled with students, it'll feel just like any other boarding school."

They left the vehicle and walked up to the boarded doors. One man took a crowbar and pried the boards off. But as he did, he swore he saw some movement inside. "Sir, I think someone is in there."

"That's crazy, this place hasn't been touched in years. You probably saw a shadow of the boards from the moonlight." another spoke.

"We can't rule out the possibility," said Ironwood. "Get that door open, now."

The last of the boards were ripped off and the four men walked inside. Each one held a flashlight as they looked around the empty lobby.

"Look at this place, the architecture is incredible." the second man spoke.

"Sure is creepy though." remarked a third man.

"Hello?" Ironwood called. "Is anyone here?"

There was no reply, but a cold wind blew making them shiver slightly.

"D-Did the rest of you feel that?" asked one of the men rubbing his arms.

"Yeah, that was just eerie. Sir maybe we should examine it further in the morning, when it's less creepy."

"Would you all quit acting like kids? It's just a simple cold wind, there must be holes around letting it through. All that's in here are dust, some rodents maybe, and us."

"And… rose petals?" one pointed his flashlight at the floor. "Sir, aren't the trees around here bare of any leaves? How could these get in? They look almost….like they're fresh."

"That is peculiar," the general knelt down and picked one up. "but it also confirms there must be someone in here, fan out and look everywhere."

The other men reluctantly listened and spread out. They searched for hours and as the searched they were able to write down their reports on the castle.

One was typing away on his Scroll, but noticed his shoe came untied so he put it down on a nearby table to tie it but once he finish he reached out and found the device had vanished. "What the?" he looked around and tried seeing if it fell on the ground. However it was nowhere to be seen. "You gotta be KIDDING ME!"

A soft giggle floated through the air and made him look up in surprise before looking all around him. He saw nothing and his arms started to shake before he ran off.

With another one, he was walking down a hall and was passing one of the larger room of the castle. "This would make an excellent class room."

"It was." spoke a sudden voice behind him.

He turned and saw nothing standing there. "I-I must be hearing things." he shook his head and ran out.

A faint figure watched him go before vanishing.

The final man looked around the library. He walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book, but age had not been kind to the tome as the pages fell apart into bits and pieces. "Well ashes to ashes and all that."

"Shame really. It was a good book." spoke a female voice behind him.

He turned only to see a quickly fading figure. "Ok…. Creepy, but I'm one week from retirement and I do not need to have my head checked.

"Check it anyway." remarked a sassy tone right behind him.

"I'm getting out of here!" he said running away. "There is no way I am losing my retirement package."

Ironwood smirked as he looked over the halls. "Those men need to calm down. There's nothing here but dust and us."

"And me."

"And you." he nodded before stopping with wide eyes. He whipped around and saw someone duck back around the corner. "Hey!" he shouted and ran after them.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall as he turn and followed the leg that just rounded the next corner. Down the hall the floor was covered in rose petals.

"Hold it! Stop running!" he called out. He ended up back in the lobby with a trail of rose petals leading out the door. He followed them and back out of the building just as the doors slammed shut. "Wha…"

Back inside, the first two men met back up in the main hall with Ironwood busting back in. "Where is she?!"

"Where's who sir?" asked one of them.

"There was a girl and…. None of you saw her?"

"Well, to be honest, I heard some weird giggling and my Scroll vanished." admitted one of the men looking at the ground.

"Sir, can we please go now? We can focus on making the castle a boarding school tomorrow after we get some rest."

Ironwood sighed. "Fine, but first we need to find Johnson."

"AHHHH!" A man ran by and burst out the door.

"Johnson!" Ironwood ran after the man. "Get back here!"

The others followed and closed the doors. out of the building while a few figures watched from the shadows.

"Did one of them say something about turning the castle into the school?" one asked.

"It says so on this weird thingy." remarked one carrying over the Scroll.

"We should report this to his majesty and the others upstairs."

"Ooh! Can I go tell them?" asked one who sounded eager.

"We all can, lets go." the tallest floated off the ground. "Come on."

The rest started floating up through the next floor's and head up to the tallest tower in the castle.

The tallest popped their head in with the others following. "Your majesty, something urgent has just come up."

In front of the chair sat a man with a crown on his head. He had glasses and short white hair with royal looking green robes with a cane beside him. "You may speak."

"A group of men came into the castle." she floated up with the rest of her team.

"And I got a new toy!" the eager one giggled holding up the Scroll.

"Ruby, bring that device to me, if you please." the man asked reaching out to her.

"Oh fine." sighed the figure floating over and handing it to the king.

"Thank you," he accepted it. "Hmmm, quite peculiar. Glynda send for the others, we'll need to discuss this matter."

"Yes your majesty." bowed the tallest figure before floating through the wall.

"Girls, step into the light."

The four figures slowly stepped forward with the light showing what each one looked like.

"Weiss Schnee." The first one bowed, it was girl with white hair in a off center ponytail who wore a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. There was a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wore thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots.

"Blake Belladonna." This girl had long black hair with a bow on top and wore a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. There was a flower emblem printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wore black pants that had a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wore a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them.

"Yang Xiao long." Said a blond in a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collarbone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck was a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She had a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She has a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that was either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It had vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have a burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. She wore a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

"Ruby Rose!" said the last girl who had black hair with red tips and wore a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wore a red skirt with a large black-colored print of a rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She wore black stockings and black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, likely as a form of armor such as a spaulder. She wore a red cape with this outfit.

"You four did well this night. In bringing this to my attention."

"It was really easy getting that new toy." giggled Ruby.

"We will have Miss Valkyrie look it over, this device is no doubt electrical so she should be able to understand its functionality in mere moments."

"Provided she and Ren aren't busy." snickered the girl.

"We heard that, brat." two new figures floated in. One was an orange haired girl with a pink dress on and the other was a black haired male with a pink strip while wearing dark green robes.

"Miss Valkyrie, examine this device and tell us what you can find out about it."

"By your command king Ozpin." she bowed and took the device. She phased her hand into it and blinked. "Wow!"

"What is it?" asked Blake.

"It… it's incredible, this device can do so much, I don't know where to begin. From what I can tell though, its prime function is instantaneous long distance communication."

"You mean like letters?" asked Weiss.

"There's something like that in here too. But this gadget can be used to actually talk to other people even if they're far away. It can also capture still and moving images."

"That's impossible." spoke Yang.

"Apparently not, it even keeps track of time and so much more."

"Does it have any notes on why those men came here?" asked Ozpin.

"Well I still hardly understand this myself, it could take me week or even months to… oh, never mind. I think think I got it. Let me see here, it looks like the city appointed someone named General Ironwood to turn the castle into a boarding School."

"What! But I just got my stuff the right way for the past years!" cried Ruby in distress.

"Calm yourself Ruby, this is indeed a serious matter, and must be discussed further once everyone is present." The king said.

Not long afterwards Glynda floated back into the room with several more figures flying in and floated around looking at the king.

"Hail King Ozpin!" they bowed in respect.

"Rise my subjects, a grave matter has come to my attention."

The group muttered and felt worry fill there incorporeal bodies.

"The people of the living have plans to turn our home into a boarding school."

"What!" cried a girl with red hair in a ponytail. She was garbed in yellow armor with a javelin in one hand and a shield in the other.

"That's not fair!" a blonde boy cried out. He wore grey armor with a sword and shield in his hands.

"We don't need anymore school." spoke a woman with brown hair and glasses on. She wore a brown dress with a black corset and a bag in hand.

"The idea of our home changing and being taken over is something that does not bode well with me either." remarked Ozpin. "However, if you recall this isn't the first time we've had intruders slinking about."

"Meaning we just need to show them our little 'talents', and they'll run screaming!" cheered Ruby.

"Yes, but…. The more I think about this. I think we should let them open their school"

Everyone looked at him shocked while Weiss cleared her throat. "With all due respect your majesty, why?"

"Many times the people of the living have come here one time or another, and though we have scared them off they still come back. So my plan is to let them open their school, then when the children arrive we do everything we can to frighten them away and leave a mark in the history books that will be remembered for generations to come."

"That would ensure that no one would try to open it for who knows how long, genius." remarked Blake.

"And I can final go all out," Ruby giggled "I got a lot of ideas that'll make there hair go white."

"Hey, don't go overboard, I want some part too." grinned the brown haired girl.

"We can not reveal ourselves, stay hidden and be subtle." the king spoke. "Only show yourselves for brief moments, and Ruby, you're staying with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"Awww." pouted the girl.

"Captain Port, you will alert us on the humans arrival everyday so that we can hide until the school opens."

"Yes your majesty!" spoke an old man with grey hair and mustache who wore an old military uniform with a firearm in his hands.

"Everyone else find a place to hide or turn invisible if necessary, No one is to be noticed until I say other wise."

"Yes your majesty!" bowed all of them.

"Can I have my new toy back?" asked Ruby.

"No, I still need to look over it." spoke Nora looking through the different features.

"Aw."

The next day the men returned, still uneasy about the night before.

"Sir if it's okay with you, I'm gonna go look around the grounds to… see if the area is fit for outdoor activities."

"Uh, yeah! I should go with to make sure we cover every inch." spoke another man.

"Ugh, alright, but if you see anything out of the ordinary you report it." Ironwood spoke.

"Yes sir." they nodded before walking off.

"Sneaky bastards." Johnson muttered.

"Johnson, you and I will go in and make sure no one's inside."

"Yes sir." the man relented. Both of them walked towards the doors and pushed them open. "Well at least it's not as dark as before."

"And the rose petals appear to have vanished also." Ironwood added.

As they walked in deeper, a few of the figures watched from the ceiling.

"That's what a General wears into battle nowadays?" Port questioned to a green haired man. "There's no armor, no protection."

"Perhaps it's meant for easier and faster movement. Or perhaps there's not a war happening at this time." remarked the man adjusting his glasses.

Ironwood's Scroll went off and he reached to answer. "What is it?"

" _Sir, we found something out back you need to see, follow the path through the tree line and we'll meet up with you."_

The two ghosts looked at each other in shock at hearing the location.

"Oobleck." Port spoke.

"I know Port, I know."

"Johnson, let's head out and see what the problem is." Ironwood instructed.

Johnson nodded as they turned and walked out of the hall.

The two ghosts followed while turning invisible to keep out of sight.

Ironwood and Johnson went through the gap in the tree line and found the two at the top of a slope.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this." one of the men spoke.

Ironwood trekked up the slope and his eye widened at the sight of a small graveyard.

Port and Oobleck stuck near a tree and inwardly cursed that they found the spot.

"We counted twenty graves in all sir." the other man spoke. "And most of them… they were still young men and women. The times between birth and death range between 17 and 19."

Ironwood looked at the graves with a solemn expression and bowed his head in respect.

"Not this one, Ruby Rose." the first pointed to a grave with a rose carved on it. "This poor girl, she was only 15."

"No one should have to lose their lives at such an age." spoke the general.

The man noticed something else carved in the head stone, but it was covered by weeds. When he moved them his eyes widened. "She didn't lose her life, she took it."

"But why?" spoke one of the men. "Did she get her heart broken? Lose her family?"

"All it says is, 'I will join with my sister in the next life'."

"If she killed herself over her sister, they must have been very close." spoke Ironwood walking up and placing a hand on it.

"And I think I found her grave," Johnson spoke. "The head stone is shaped just like Ruby's. Yang Xiao Long, she was mauled by a bear."

"Yikes, that's brutal." remarked the first man.

"Sir, this one in the back is much larger than all the others." the second called out.

Ironwood looked where he was pointing and carefully walked over to the large headstone. "Here lies King Ozpin, beloved by all his subjects and respected by those who served him."

"I didn't know there was a king here."

Ironwood closed his eyes and took a knee. "Forgive us your highness for disturbing your final resting place."

"Hmm, at least he shows respect." whispered Port.

"Indeed, and his majesty has no doubt heard his apology."

Ironwood stood back up and gave the headstone one more bow before walking back over to his men. "This area is to be sealed. These graves will remain as they are."

"Yes sir." chorused the men.

After one last look around the castle, Ironwood filled out the final report. "Alright, everything checks out. With a few months work and the school can open as scheduled."

"Sir, I...I found a record of all the people who were buried in that graveyard. Surprisingly it's the only book that hasn't fallen apart." Johnson pulled out a black book with a silver cross. "Those sisters, the older one was a huntress and the younger was a huntress in training."

"At that age?"

"Apparently so sir. As for the King and his staff, they were killed by poisoned food and drink and one was killed trying to stop the assassination."

"That is simply despicable, although not unexpected. Royals were always targeted for the sake of power."

"Hey, one of them was a Schnee." Johnson spoke upon reading the name. "Weiss Schnee. Cause of death, hypothermia. It says she ran away from her family and got caught in a blizzard."

"Why would she run from one of the well known richest families? Especially her own?"

"Unclear sir." Johnson shrugged.

"I see." Ironwood hummed. "What about soldiers or maybe knights, anything like that in there?"

"Well there was a Sir Port who was put in charge of the king's main forces and as mentioned, died while keeping an assassin from reaching the king."

"Good man, I would have liked to meet him."

Port puffed out his chest while Oobleck rolled his eyes.

"And there's a section labeled...CRDL?"

"Cardinal? You mean the bird?"

Well the letters in bold spel L, but that's what it says it means underneath. Four foolish squires who ended up rushing into an ambush under their leader Cardin Winchester. He was the only one to return but died from severe injury."

"Sounds like he preferred muscle over mind. Without both, a soldier is doomed to a quick death."

"Here's another, Pyrrha Nikos, she died in battle from an arrow to the heel and having spears run through her back."

"I can only imagine the pain she felt before passing on."

"Not as much pain as her pupil Juane Arc apparently, she died protecting him. After she died he fought with the fury of an animal and struck down ten enemy fighters before he perished."

"Good on the kid." one of the men smirked. "Sounds like he really respected her, maybe even more."

"Oh, this one… sir, you might want to sit down, this next one is…. Well apparently a girl named Velvet Scarlatina, who painted a portrait of the king earned her spot in that graveyard after a disgruntled patron stabbed her to death for painting his exact image instead of what he wanted to be seen as."

"Well if he had to kill someone over something like that when he should have been clear, than I don't care what happened to that man. A person's life isn't meant to be thrown away like it was garbage."

"Hey, any star crossed lovers in there? If there are 40 lien says one was suicide." the first man spoke.

Ironwood turned to the man and glared at him. "Not funny."

"Actually there are two that fit that. Lie Ren, was a warrior in service to the king. It was well know he and Nora Valkyrie had a " _very active"_ romantic relationship."

"Whoah." the two other men snickered.

"Would you two grow up." Ironwood growled.

"But it says that Ren fought with a man who was jealous of him and wound up with several stab marks that killed him. In her distraught state and miserable state, she allowed herself to be struck by lightning."

"Now that's cringe worthy." shuddered one of the men.

"Blake Belladonna, its says she changed sides after her leader became cold and heartless, he was also her lover who killed her for her treachery."

"It sounds like he couldn't take a breakup."

"The next is Yatsuhashi Daichi, Ozpin had him put in the graveyard out of respect after he sacrificed himself to help his family escape a raid that also claimed the life of Coco Adel, The kings favored seamstress."

"A man who was willing to risk his life for his family and a young girl who was just doing her job, this king truly was a kind man."

"There's one more, Fox Alister. He was a fighter for sport, a crowd favorite, but after winning his last match his challenger literally stabbed him in the back."

"People who can't take a loss and need to resort to trickery are nothing but cowards. These people… may their souls rest in peace."

The four men lowered their heads in respect.

Floating near the ceiling was the teens who heard everything. Some were thankful for the prayer while a few giggled.

"Heh, and here I thought I was gonna have to kick them where the sun don't shine." whispered Coco.

"Men, let's head out, in a few months time the school will open its doors."

"Yes sir." nodded the men as all of them followed Ironwood out of the building.

The specters could only watch as day after day groups of men would come and work on renovations. Each one making sure to stay hidden with the occasional laugh or voice for a small laugh, but didn't do anything crazy. Months later the work was done and the castle was completely refurbished.

In the night before it opened, Ozpin gathered all the spirits in the hall.

"I have to say, the place looks pretty good." Yang spoke.

"Yeah, the floor is so clean I could eat off it." grinned Ruby. "If I could still eat that is. It'll be a shame to trash it again when this is over."

"Yeah, but orders are orders." remarked Coco.

"Alright boys, get your game faces on," a brown haired boy wearing armor and holding a mace spoke to three others.

"You got it!" called one male with short brown hair and his eyes closed while wearing similar armor.

"I can't believe they're still following that lumox," the blonde boy said to l red head girl. "He's the reason they died."

"As they say, ignorance is bliss. Let's just hope he doesn't mess the plan."

"Pay attention everyone," the deceased King spoke out. "This will not be an easy task, but we must do our best to rid our home of this threat. Remember, be subtle and stay hidden."

"Yes sir!"

One by one the ghosts disappeared and waited for their opportunities to strike.

Later while every one was outside Ruby huffed while floating back up in the tower room with Ozpin. "I can't believe I have to stay here."

"My apologies Ruby, but I know how you are at times, and we want to scare them out, not frighten them to the point where we have a new occupant."

"You really think I could do that?" asked Ruby with a smile. "I've never done that before."

"I can't allow you to terrify them too badly…., but I suppose if you stay hidden at all times, you can check in on the others, they may be a little out of practice."

"Yay! Thanks Ozzy!" she said and dived through the floor.

Ozpin turned and watched as the students began showing up. ' _Let's give them quite the welcoming party.'_

A young man strutted into the school grounds. He had blonde hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. He wore two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also had blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wore white bandages on his legs and had a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

He sported black and yellow sneakers and wore a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. He looked around at the students and grinned with a nod. "New school, new hotties."

He looked over at a group of four girls and grinned. Not watching where he was going, he ended up walking into someone and the two went toppling down.

The girls turned to look and started to giggle. They walked away while he sighed and turned to who he bumped into.

It was another boy with dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that was shaved on the sides and in the back, aka, an undercut.

He had on a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displayed a silver reticle. He wore black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

"Get off!" he shouted and pushed the boy who fell on him. "What's the big idea?"

"Sorry! I didn't see you there." spoke the boy picking his book bag up as he stood back on his feet. "Name's Sun, I was looking at the girls and… well you get the point"

"Oh? Really? Heh, join the club." replied the blue haired male. "I'm Neptune, can you believe this place?"

"You mean the fact it looks like an old castle and they actually got it all fixed? Just a little."

"I heard this retired old general is acting as the temporary principal."

"Let's hope he doesn't start making us run laps every day."

The two laughed while a car drove up nearby and a girl with curly orange hair stepped out. She had a bow in her hair with green eyes and wore a simple grey shirt with white jeans that had black stripes on the sides. She gave an open mouth smile and was trying to contain her excitement. "Finally, a real school, yes it's still a school I'll be living in, but as long as there are other people It doesn't matter."

As she walked up to the building with the rest, some of the spirits were keeping an eye out for who to spook first.

"Ooh, look at them all." Ruby spoke.

"Ruby!" Yang spoke in surprise. "I thought you were supposed to be with the king?"

"Well he said he didn't want me to scare anyone and make them like us, but he did say I could observe and maybe give you guys pointers in case you got rusty.

"Ugh, we don't have time for your nonsense. I can scare them away in one go." Weiss spoke and flew inside.

"This is gonna be sweet!" grinned Nora.

The students gathered in the amphitheater for orientation. General Ironwood walked walked up to the podium and tapped on the mic. " _Hello students and welcome to Beacon Academy, I am James Ironwood and I will be your principal until further notice."_

As he spoke, Weiss floated in with Ruby not far behind, both stayed invisible and moved into place behind Ironwood. "Watch and learn." the girl smirked and sent an icy wind blowing at the crowd.

The students felt it with a large group of girls in the front roar screaming as the wind blew their skirts up and showed their underwear and tried keeping them down with the boys behind them staring with some even wolf whistling.

Weiss saw this and stopped the wind. She blushed red while Ruby snickered behind her.

"Wow Weiss, I didn't know you were secretly a skirt flipper." she grinned.

" _Everyone settle down, it's probably the air conditioner acting up."_ Ironwood said trying to calm the students. Which was hard considering the boys were still wolf whistling with some even making lewd suggestions.

The Girls had one thought in common: ' _So embarrassing'_

Weiss and Ruby went up to the ceiling where they met with the others. Most of the females were glaring at the white haired phantom.

"You are a traitor to all women." Nora crossed her arms.

"I didn't mean to do that." spoke Weiss with embarrassment.

CRDL snickered while trying to hold in their laughter.

"Well I learned something." spoke Ruby with a smile. "Keep an eye on you and watch my back side."

"Oh someone just kill me." groaned Weiss floating away.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Blake remarked.

"You're already dead!" Ruby called out. "And you guys think I'm clueless."

"Looks like it's up to me" Yang popped her fingers.

Later in the hall, four boys were still laughing about the incident.

"I swear, one of them had cat heads on hers."

"One of them had frilly underwear, the kind girls go for when they want some special occasion, or to grab attention."

"All I saw were stripes, but there was definitely a lot to grab from the looks of it." they laughed as they entered their room, but stopped when they saw steam coming out from under the bathroom door.

"Uh, did one of you turn the water on?" asked one of them.

"We just got here moron." another shoved him. "Maybe it's some babe who came here to party."

"I'll go take a look." the boy who opened the door said. He walked over to it and grabbed the knob before turning it and opened the bathroom door. "There's no one in here, but the showers running on just hot."

"So what? Someone came in and turned the shower on? Why?"

The boy in the bathroom went to turn it off as he was leaving he jumped at the words 'GET OUT' scribbled in the fog on the mirror. "Okay, that's weird."

Another one walked in and saw the message. "Alright, now I know someone's trying to mess with us. And it's pretty lame."

"I couldn't agree more." Ruby said quietly while looking at her sister with their heads poking from the ceiling. "What was that?"

"Hey, that's made tons of people freaked out. Just give it some time." she spoke with her arms crossed.

"Ugh, Blake go find some poor sap and show them what a real ghost is like.

"On it." spoke Blake before floating through the wall.

"Okay this morning is officially the best in my life," Sun said to Neptune. "My only regret is I didn't take a picture."

"Don't be lame, just stick with the memories and leave them with their self respect."

"Alright alright." spoke Sun as Blake's head popped through the ceiling and spotted them walking.

She went down and snuck up behind Sun ready to posses him, but when she saw his face, she froze up.

"Blake? What's wrong?" asked a girl's head popping with brown locks.

"He's…. kinda cute."

"But shouldn't you be scaring him?"

"Yeah, I got another idea." she flipped over the boys and grabbed the pendant from around Sun's neck and ran.

"Woah!" Sun stumbled forward and tried to regain his balance. "What's going on here?!"

"Bro, that chick stole your necklace!" Neptune pointed at the running girl.

"Hey! Give that back!" Sun started running after her.

"What is she doing?" Glynda frowned.

"Boy hunting?" spoke Ruby with a tilt of her head.

Blake ran through the hall and out the next exit. She ran past any students in her way and saw the two boys still running after her.

"Wow, that girl can run." Neptune commented.

"Well we need to catch her!" spoke Sun trying to keep up the pace.

Blake went to the new fence at the treeline and looked to the boys, more specifically Sun.

"Woah." Sun blinked at the sight of her and was almost lost in her eyes.

She held the pendant up before jumping over the fence and kept running along the path.

"Hold up!" Sun called running even faster and hoppin the fence. "Wait, who are you!"

He chased her up a slope, but when he reached the top he froze up.

"Dude!" Neptune called "Hold on, let me catch my…breath."

The girl was gone and the boys find themselves standing at the edge of the graveyard.

"Woah." spoke Sun looking at the site. "Why would she run here?"

"More importantly, why is there a Graveyard right next to the school? This is creepy."

Sun looked around and spotted the gleam of his pendant on a headstone and ran to grab it before looking at the stone. "Blake Belladonna?"

Neptune walked over after catching his breath. "Hey, you found your pendant. But where'd that girl go?"

"One thought comes to mind." he said crouching down and put a hand to the stone.

"Well what is….oh." Neptune blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat. "You mean...a…."

"Yeah…" Sun replied.

"They're not freaking out." whispered Ruby watching with Blake from behind a tree.

"The blue haired one seems rattled." Blake countered.

"Well it looked like you were staring at him." smirked Ruby. "Is someone falling in love again?"

"Something tells me he's different from Adam."

"Well if you really wanna make him jump, just fade in and out in the blink of an eye."

"Dude, we got your pendant. Let's get going, I'm getting a little freaked." Neptune said.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Sun glanced back.

"Alright, but I think the next class is gonna start soon, so don't take to long." Neptune rushed back while Sun turned back to the stone.

The boy sighed a little in disappointment. He brought two fingers to his lips and gave a kiss before pressing the digits to the headstone. "Hope you and I see each other again, Blake."

As he walked away said girl was blushing with the other girls giggling from the affectionate display.

"So, I take it you and him are gonna be bunking together?" asked Ruby.

"Miss Belladonna," Glynda spoke coming up to her with a frown. "What did the king say about being subtle and not being seen?"

"I know, but at least I scared one of them."

"And come on Glynda, I'm sure you use to be teenager with a crush, so don't say you didn't think what that boy did was sweet." Ruby grinned nudging Glynda's arm.

"...just get back to castle." she turned on her heels and walked off.

"Maybe I can help find someone around for you!" Ruby called back with a grin.

"Don't press your luck Ruby." Yang crossed her arms.

"You're right, besides she's probably head over heels for his majesty." she snickered.

"Okay, doing this one at a time is getting us nowhere." Weiss said. "Everyone split up and try scaring _someone._ "

"And you go try scaring some girl who's too shy to flash her goodies." teased Ruby floating away.

"Don't start Ruby!"

The orange haired girl walked around while admiring the structure of the building. "Sen-national."

Ruby popped her head out the ceiling and overheard the girl. "Hmm, overly peppy, easily amused, it's like looking in a mirror. I'll stalk her a bit and see what I can do with her." Ruby went invisible and followed the girl.

"Okay Ren let's not mess this up." Nora said as the two came to a bedroom window. They saw the door open and saw a boy with a hat walk in followed by a girl with orangish red hair in two pigtails.

"Okay Ren, get ready. Let's scare the living daylights out of them." Nora grinned ready to pounce.

The boy opened a thermos and was about to drink as he turned towards the window only to trip on the girl's bag she haphazardly dropped. The result was her turning and letting out a squeak before he fell on top of her with the contents spilling on her top.

"Flynt!" she shouted.

"Oops! Sorry Neon." he moved off her.

The ghost blinked and watched as the events unfolded.

"Well, now's perfect but I think we need to change our strategy a bit." spoke Nora floating through the window and dove into Neon's body who gasped and jerked a little.

Ren smiled and moved into Flynt the same way with said male groaning and jerked as both slowly blinked.

They looked to each other and felt a haze over come them.

"You got my top all wet." Neon said playfully.

"Looks like we'll have to fix that." grinned Flynt. He walked over and picked her up before taking her to a nearby bed. He set her down and crawled on top of her and helped remove the tank top before the two embraced in a kiss.

"Coco, I'm not sure I can do this."

"It's okay Velvet, just go in, move some stuff around, and scare the crap out of them."

Velvet sighed and took in a deep breath before walking through the wall. Two seconds later she came back with wide eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

"What? What happened?" asked Coco. "I doubt it went that fast."

"Boys...in their undergarments." Velvet replied stiff as a board.

"Really?" Coco walked over and stuck her head through the wall and pulled back. "Woah, I think I'll stick around here for a bit." she said before poking her head back in.

"Okay." the Brown haired girl squeaked and walked away.

"Hubba hubba." Coco raised a leg. "Times sure have changed, and boy did they get better."

Fox looked around, thinking hard on someway to frighten the humans away. He walked by the cafeteria and saw the chef working on a stew and nodded. He went invisible and cracked his neck and marched in.

The chef stepped aside for a moment as Fox stood in front of the food. He grabbed some of the pans nearby and was about to start clanging them together when he caught a whiff of the stew. He put the pans down and shook his head before spotting some of the spices and tapped his chin. He turned to the chef and leaped into his body.

The chef twitched and jerked for a moment before slowly turning to the pot. He grabbed the spices and was dashing in one after another after sniffing to see if it was good. He nodded and took a ladle to take some out and took a small sip.

"Mmmh! That's good!" the chef grinned.

"Hey! We need that stew out here!" called one of the cooks.

"Coming right up." the chef grabbed the pot and carried it out. Fox slipped out of him and nodded in approval.

Glynda cleared her throat and tapped her foot. "Do you plan to scare them with bad cooking?"

Fox blinked before facepalming and looked away.

Cardin and his group were invisible while waiting in the hall and watched as a rather smug rich boy walked by looking in a hand mirror.

"Oh this will be easy." Cardin chuckled popping his knuckles. "Watch and learn boys, this is gonna have him running on home."

The leader moved around the boy and stuck his leg out to trip the boy who made a girlish cry as he fell.

"I say, what in heaven's name was that?" he spoke looking around in confusion. "Gah! My mirror! Where is my mirror!?" he looked around frantically.

Cardin grinned and slowly moved it farther away from the boy.

"Oh there it… is?" the boy saw the mirror moving and a chill went up his spine. "Hey, c-come back here. You were a gift from grandmama." he spoke to the mirror and reached for it slowly

Cardin kept moving it just out of the boy's reach. Until he stood beside his friends and stopped, "Get ready fellas, we're about to send this pansy running home to his _Grandmama._ "

The boy grabbed the mirror and examined it before holding it up and suddenly four brutish males appeared in the reflection looking ready to do him harm. He turned around and saw no one standing there. Then back to his mirror before his eyes widened and ran down the hall with his arms in the air making a high pitched scream.

The boys laughed, watching him run until a door opened and he slammed into it. "Oh bother that smarts!"

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" a petite girl kneeled down to look at him.

He set his eyes on her and all his fears melted away. "Oh… never before have my eyes gazed on such a radiant creature."

The girl blushed and smiled. "Oh, well thank you." she helped him up and the boy felt fireworks go off in his head as she held his hand. "Let's get you to the nurse, that looks like a pretty bad bump."

"Will you accompany me yon fair maiden?"

She giggled and felt butterflies in her stomach. "Of course."

As the two walked away hand in hand, the four specters watched with slack jaws.

"You have got to be kidding me." spoke Cardin.

"Well not exactly scare them silly good," Oobleck walked up. "But that was possibly the first good thing you four did in your afterlives."

"Let me try again, I'm positive I can get him slapped by her and have him leaving here in no time."

"Nope, you had your chance. get back to the tower."

Cardin groaned as he and the boys floated up.

Yatsuhashi sat on the roof looking down on the roof, he didn't feel right about scaring the students. But he knew this was the only way to keep their home. "Why must we do things like this, even when it's for the good of our home?" he looked around to find something that wouldn't hurt his conscious too badly.

"Leave me alone!"

He looked over and saw a smaller boy being picked on by a larger one. The smaller one was shoved to the ground with the larger one laughing.

Yatsuhashi growled and jumped down. He turned invisible before walking up to the large bully.

"Come on punk, fight back."

The smaller boy just tried crawling away while the larger one cracked his knuckles. "Tell you what, I'm a sporting guy so I'll let you take a free swing at me." he leaned in and pointed at his cheek. "Right here."

The smaller boy gulped as he stood back up and felt nervous.

Yatsuhashi frowned and felt pity for the boy. He had to help. He moved over to behind the boy and dove into his body as it twitched and jerked for a moment.

The boy felt every muscle in his body tightened and clenched his fist in a ball. He looked at the smug bully and pulled his fist back before throwing it. The larger boy was sent to the ground and groaned in pain before spitting out a tooth and a bit of blood.

"WHAT THE…!" he looked at the boy who looked at his fist in amazement. He scrambled away from the younger boy who swore he heard him crying.

"Wow." the boy looked at his hand in awe as he jerked and Yatsuhashi slipped out of him and flew away with a smile until he came face to face with Sir Port.

"While I admire your actions in helping that boy, it was not in anyway scary."

"I know, but I couldn't help it." admitted the young man looking down.

"Try telling that to his majesty." Port gestured to the tower.

"Yes sir." nodded Yatsuhashi as he floated away to the structure.

"Okay Pyrrha, what's the plan?" asked Jaune

"Easy. Remember some of the old suits of armor in the basement?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure one is Cardin's from when he was alive."

"Well, if we manipulate one or two and have them come up, the kids will jump at the sight of moving armor by itself."

"Good plan, lead the way coach."

"Jaune, just call me Pyrrha." she smiled before they floated down through the floor and into the dark basement.

"Even as a ghost, this place still creeps me out." Jaune remarked as he followed Pyrrha through the dark.

"Where are they?" Pyrrha looked around. "They should be here."

"Found them!" called Jaune floating over to a dusty suit of armor.

"Good work!" she darted over. "You always did have good eyes."

Jaune rubbed his head with a smile as Pyrrha dove into the armor which twitched and slowly started to move.

"Take one of those." she pointed to the two sets of armor.

"But one's girl armor and the other… it's Cardin's old armor."

"Jaune, no one's gonna know you're a guy if you get inside, and which is worst? Feminine armor of Cardin's armor, which probably hasn't been washed since day one?"

He looked back and forth at them before taking the girl armor. It slowly twitched and stood up. "Good to go, I guess."

Pyrrha walked over to the stairs and started climbing, albeit tricky due to how bulky the armor was.

Juane on the other hand had an easier climb and smirked. "Having trouble Pyrrha, this is a breeze for me."

"Don't make me pull you out of that thing. Cause I will find out just how many laps a ghost can do before crossing over." she grunted as she kept going.

"Yes ma'am." he said still smirking. ' _This day just got a whole lot better.'_

They reached the top with Jaune walking out and looking around before spotting a nerdy looking student down the hall. "Alright so now what?" Jaune asked.

"Simple, we walk over making lots of noises with these suits, he sees we have no bodies, and he goes off screaming about haunted armor. I wish we brought some weapons, but everything down there was rusted way too much to really be scary."

"After you m'lady."

"Says the one in the woman's armor." she teased before walking towards the student without trying to be quiet with the metal boots.

The two moan and start walking up to the young man. Who was currently reading a sci fi magazine and didn't look up. "Awesome detail." he looked at the article of a space ship.

Jaune and Pyrrha turned to the other before Jaune walked closer and moaned louder while raising the gauntlets up.

"No way!" the boy held up the magazine. "They're selling actual props from Star Speeder! I gotta get me some." he pulled the earbuds from his ears and ran off.

"Wow Jaune, you sure spooked him." chuckled Pyrrha.

"Hey, this was your plan, I was following you. Take some responsibility fearless leader."

"Alright, just sit back and watch how it's done." she walked past him and went down the hall looking for a victim. "Aha, girls walking into the bathroom, perfect."

A small group of giggling girls entered the facility as Pyrrha got there and followed them in. She let out a moan and raise raised her arms.

The girls turned and screamed. "PERVERT!"

Pyrrha looked at them confused before one of them ran up and kicked her back. She stumbled backwards and fell out the entrance and on her back with the girls running out.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Jaune leaning over her holding back his laughter.

"Just shut up and help me up." she groaned. "Let's get these suits back to the basement."

Nora and Ren floated out of the bedroom door with Nora holding Ren's arm happily. "Wait, weren't we supposed to do something?"

Ren shrugged before kissing Nora on the cheek.

Back in the room, Neon and Flynt quietly stared wide eyed at the ceiling

"D-Did that just... happen?" Neon got out.

"Y-You mean….us kissing, then the clothes…..and everything else?"

"Yeah… that was… what came over us?"

"I don't know. One sec you look ready to punch me, the next…..well this." he spoke out. "Uh… was it… um... good for you?"

"Well…..yeah. You never said you were….so big." she blushed. "And thanks for… you know...pulling out when…. Yeah, we should get dressed."

"Good idea." he spoke as they reached for their clothes and winced. "This could take a while."

Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose while the teens stood before him. "So just to clarify, you didn't scare anyone."

"No sir." spoke Weiss looking at the ground with the rest.

"Whats worse is that a number of you disobeyed my orders and let yourselves be seen."

Blake and CRDL winced.

"And some of you even aided the humans. By the way Fox I hear your assistance on the lunch special was exemplary."

Fox rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

"Yatsuhashi... I can't say what you did was wrong, but it was not what you were supposed to be doing."

He nodded in understanding with his head kept down.

"Coco, Nora, Ren. Need I say anything at all about where you went wrong?"

"No sir." spoke Nora with her head down while idly glancing at Ren with a smile.

"Let's just hope Ruby has better luck."

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Ruby floated in. "Miss me?"

"Ruby I hope at least you managed to frighten at least one person."

"Well there was this one girl I followed."

"Oh? Well tell us."

"That's it really, she was just walking around looking at the halls all day. I got bored and came back."

"So you didn't frighten her?" asked Ozpin squeezing his cane.

"No way I could without breaking your orders."

Ozpin sighed and stood up. "If it's come to this, then I have no choice. Ruby, I ORDER you, to do what you do best."

"Ohohohohoho, this is gonna be good." she snickered rubbing her hands together. "Question, can I use fires, blood, and what's the worst I can put them in? Like scared as white as a ghost? Coma?"

"As long as no one gets hurt, you have full command at this time."

"Just what I wanted to hear." she floated in the air and crossed her legs. "I'll need every one's help, and we need to get everyone back to the amphitheater."

"How we gonna get them back there?" asked Coco.

"Nora, I need you to make an announcement." ruby grinned

"Nothing but a few minor disturbances to report so far." Ironwood spoke to the city council over his scroll. "No I have not noticed anything strange, but I will if anything-"

" _Attention students, please report to the amphitheater at once for a mandatory assembly."_ spoke a voice over the intercom.

"I didn't authorize an assembly. I'll have to call you back, I think we have a practical joker already." he ended the call and hurried out to his office to try and catch the prankster.

When he arrived he found the mic sparking and the equipment damaged. Ironwood grit his teeth."Whoever did this is going to be dealing with detention for the entire year."

Back in the amphitheater, the students muttered with one another on the reasons for the sudden gathering

"Think we'll get an encore?" joked one of the boys.

"If only life were that fair."

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked the girl from earlier to the boy who now had bandages around his head

"I shall be fine with you by my side." he got out with a smile.

Sun had his hands in his pockets while looking down at the ground. "I can't believe it."

"What, that we have an assembly so soon?" asked Neptune.

"No, that the girl who we chased…..she's really a spirit. A cute one, but still, I just feel bad for her." he admitted.

"Thank you, for bringing up that creepy and awkward moment in my life." That got him a punch to the arm from his new friend.

The doors slammed opened and Ironwood stepped in. Everyone turned to him as he looked across the students with a stern eye.

"Someone's in trouble~" Neon sang

"Shhh." Flynt nudged her arm. "You wanna be framed for something?"

Ironwood moved up to the podium then tested the mic and was pleased to see it still worked. " _Attentions students, it seems someone has called a false meeting. I repeat, the earlier announcement was just a prank, please return to your classes."_

"Pretty lame prank if you ask me." Neptune spoke leaving with the rest before the doors slammed shut. "What the-?" he walked over and tried tugging on the handles, only to see they wouldn't budge. "We're locked in!"

"That's crazy, let me try." Sun walked over and grabbed the handles before grunting as he tried pulling them. "Come on, open!"

"What is this!" Ironwood shouted. "Who is responsible for this?!"

All the students either stay nodded or shook their heads before they covered their ears from the screech of the speakers.

" _Get out. Get out!"_ A voice moaned.

"Ah! What the?" spoke Neptune wincing as he felt the waves through his hands.

" _You don't belong here."_

Ironwood looked at the mic and around the stage. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"I'm right behind you~"

Ironwood turned just as the students jumped back at seeing the smiling girl standing there with a hood over her head. "What? Who are you?"

"Who, little ol me?" she giggled. "I'm someone you already know."

"I mean a name. Are you the one behind this whole thing? If so it's time to end this prank, now." he spoke in a firm tone.

"Oh no, we're just getting started." she grinned and began floating in the air.

"W-Woah!" spoke Sun with wide eyes as everyone stared at the girl in surprise and fear.

"As for my name, you already know it. I'm Ruby Rose."

His eyes widened as the girl smiled and flew around the room.

"No ghost takes kindly to trespassers." she leaned back with her hands behind her head while flying. "So I'm asking you to leave, now." she snapped her fingers and the door opened. "This is your last warning, otherwise I can't be held responsible for what will come next."

Ironwood shook his head and tried to remain calm. "No one move a muscle, this is obviously a well devised hoax. There are no such things as ghosts!"

"Oh really?" grinned Ruby sealing the doors again as she stood up in the air and pulled out a knife. "Let's see you say that after this." she brought the tip up to her neck and started slowly pulling it across the flesh with blood oozing out onto the floor. "Rise dear sister, hear my voice and rise from my blood."

The students and general looked at the pool of blood with the students looking sick as they saw bubbles start appearing from the liquid. A hand burst out and slowly clenched into a fist.

"I'm gonna be sick." Neptune covered his mouth as everyone saw a body slowly move up from the blood. It was a girl with long blonde hair and eyes as red as the blood itself.

"Ah, it's been so long." she spoke pulling the rest of her body out and stood up from the pool while stretching.

While horrified, a number of the boys looked to her body and there was no argument she was smoking hot.

"Hello Yang, look at our guests." spoke Ruby who's neck kept oozing blood and smirked seeing some of the students throw up from the sight. "I tried to tell them they had to go, but they just wouldn't listen."

"A shame, looks like we'll be having some new roommates." she grinned cracking her knuckles.

"They should meet the others and get better acquainted." giggled Ruby.

"Enough! Stop this stupid trick!" shouted James who saw the students getting freaked out.

In a flash Ruby was face to face with the general. "Oh, so you wanna see a trick? Well this one's a doosie." she smiled and reached for her hood. She pulled it down and flashed the most horrifying face Ironwood ever set eyes upon while making a demonic shriek.

Ironwood stumbled back and fell on his ass as Ruby put the hood back on.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I NEVER GET TIRED OF SEEING YOU MEATBAGS NEARLY WET YOUR SKIVVIES!"

"J-J-Just let us out!" called one guy who was scared shitless.

"You had your chance yet did not obey, so this will be your dying day!" she cackled and began to spin in a circle. She started stabbing herself with the knife and cackled. "COME ON OUT EVERYONE!" The blood gushed to the floor and moved into pools. "Arise Weiss! Come forth Pyrrha! Awaken Blake!"

Everyone stared as they saw the pools bubble before three more hands burst out with three more bodies slowly coming up. Each one held a weapon, but one caught a certain someone's eye.

"Blake!" Sun stared.

"And that's not all kiddies!" Ruby grinned before slitting her wrists and let the blood splatter all over making, them scream and try to bust the doors open. "Rise. Rise! RISE!"

"HELP!" screamed some of the girls as more pools bubbled together with more figures slowly rising up.

One of them started with a human form but morphed into a demonic fox. It growled at them and slowly moved forward with blood dripping from its maw.

Two rose from the same pool in a heated embrace. Both who were making out without looking at the students and general and looked ready to tear their clothes off.

Many more appeared to be soldiers ready to charge it battle and a few had pained expressions.

One boy saw a pool next to his foot and screamed as a hand reached out and grabbed his ankle as a girl with glasses rose up with a grin. "Hey there big boy, give a girl a hand? Or maybe a pair of lips?"

"Let's see, how should we kill you?" Ruby tapped her chin. "All at once or one at a time. So hard to choose."

"It would be best to let his highness decide." spoke a woman.

"Good point Glynda." Ruby spoke and materialized a Scythe and turned towards Ironwood. "Either move aside or get split down the middle, your choice." she snickered and raised the weapon.

Ironwood quickly scrambled away as Ruby swung it down and the blade dug into the wall and made a deep gash with smoke coming out with green flames.

Ruby backed away as the gash widened, creaking and groaning with a few cracks.

Everyone stared as the gash got wider and they saw a figure coming out from the flames.

The specters all turned and soon their king emerged.

"Hail King Ozpin!" the soldiers cheered.

"King?" Ironwood's eyes widened. The specters slowly bowed as the king walked by them and stood before the mortals.

"Kneel." he said slamming his cane and making a thundering boom. "Now."

The students jumped, but all took a knee in fear.

"Your highness." Sir Port approached. "These people sought to take the castle for themselves, and have desecrated its sacred halls. Their crimes are worthy of death, however the choice is yours. What fate do you choose for them?"

Ozpin looked over the scared humans with some looking close to crying and curling up by themselves. After a long moment he spoke again. "Leave this place and never return, If you return for any reason you will not walk out alive, GO!" He slammed his cane again and the doors opened.

The students didn't say anything but cheer in relief and stampeded out the door and away from the School as fast as possible. All but Sun who glanced back at Blake before leaving.

Ironwood glanced at each of them before following

Ozpin slammed his cane again as the doors shut and Ruby burst into a fit of laughter and giggles.

"Oh man! That was the most fun I had in my entire afterlife!" she turned to the other teens. "THAT'S how you scare people. Nice touch with the shapeshifting Fox."

The fox nodded before twisting and going back to his normal form.

Glynda waved her crop making the blood seep away and the burning gash in the wall close till the area was crystal clean again.

"You all did great, but with some actual practice you could be the scariest bunch ever, and if you get rusty, Weiss here can run around naked and see how better they've gotten." grinned Ruby.

"Not happening Ruby." Weiss spoke.

"Eh, your loss." she shrugged. "I'm gonna go see if I can find any new toys to play with. Those yellow bellies are bound to have left something good behind." With that Ruby went through the walls

"Yang?" spoke Velvet.

"What is it Vel?"

"We really need practice." she looked down dejected.

Later Ozpin was looking out the window of his office while Ruby sat cross legged on the floor trying to figure out the modern day devices like a child playing with new toys.

"Come on, work!" she shook it with a frown. "Hmm, this thing is so weird. It looks like a one handed firearm. But the barrel is really wide and it's blocked with little metal bits, and what's with this cord? Nora!"

"Ugh, Ruby I wish you would just give it a rest." the green eyed ghost floated up.

"Just see if you can get this figured out for me and I'll leave you and Ren to rock the bed."

"That's what you said the last three times, let's see…" she picked up the end of the cord while Ruby messed with the switch on the handle. "I think you need an electric current to go through here." she said before sending sparks through the metal bits.

All of a sudden the gadget blew hot air in Ruby's face. She pointed it away before Nora stopped the current of electricity. "Piece of junk!" Ruby jumped up and threw it at the wall.

"Yo Ruby." Yang popped her head through the wall. "We found more of those weird things." she and Pyrrha came in and added more to Ruby's pile.

"Oh goodie goodie for me!" Ruby bounced then went over to looked around and spied another Scroll. "Sweet another talkie thing!" she started looking through the apps before raising an eyebrow. "Huh, this one's weird. Angry...birds?"

Ozpin banged his cane and moved closer to the window. "It seems my orders were not clear enough for the humans, one has returned."

"What!" the girls went over to look out the window.

At the edge of the castles borders stood Sun looking around.

"Oh." Ruby looked at the floor. "Blake! Your boyfriend's back!"

"What! Adam?" She went over to the window, but saw Sun instead of the man she once loved.

"Ruby, if he takes another step, you know what to do."King Ozpin frowned.

"Gotcha." she grinned.

"No!" Blake shouted. "Please, let me talk to him and tell him to leave."

"Considering you kept staring at him, I'm not so sure about that." remarked Yang.

"Please your highness just this once." Blake pleaded.

Ozpin kept a firm expression for a few seconds before giving a nod. "Go, but do not let him come closer. Or you will fall on you to end him."

Blake gulped and slowly nodded before floating through the floor.

Sun rubbed his arms in the cold of night waiting, hoping. He had to see Blake one last time. He looked at the building and saw the girl appear and float towards him with a sword in hand.

"You shouldn't be here, if you take another step, I will have to kill you." she spoke while trying to sound cold.

"Wow. First time hearing your voice and even when you're threatening me it sounds beautiful."

Blake might not feel it, but she could tell her face might seem a little pink before shaking her head and pointed the sword at him. "I'm serious."

"Okay, backing up," he took a few steps back. "How's this?"

"Fine, now turn around and just keep walking."

"I just wanted to say that… even though it was short, I won't forget my time here, especially chasing after a pretty girl like you. Who know's, if I die anytime soon I could chase you around for the rest of eternity." Sun turned and sent her one more smile before walking away. "Until we meet again in death, Blake Belladonna."

She lowered her sword and watched him leave while swearing her face must have looked like a tomato. "I'll be waiting." she muttered.

"And I can't wait to plan the wedding." spoke Ruby popping up from the ground.

"Gah! RUBY!"

Said girl floated up. "I gotta say Blake, you got one heck of a crush there. Even with what happened, he said all of that with a firm tone. Who knows, I might stick with my word." she spoke in a serious tone.


	41. Non-canon no 16

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 16

Heads up, I will put a poll on what non canon chapters you would like to see sequels of. So make sure to stop by and vote.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Zwei, go get the stick!" Ruby sat on her bed and swung her arm to throw the stick up in the air.

The Corgi jumped over the bed and caught the stick in his mouth.

"Good boy." smiled Ruby as he walked back over and dropped it while Ruby scratched his head.

"Okay Ruby let's go," Yang walked up to her sister " Glynda has a special assignment today and I don't want us to be late."

"Oh fine." Ruby sighed and picked up Zwei. "Let's go."

"Uh, uh. You know how Glynda feels about Zwei, leave him here and save her the argument."

Ruby pouted and set Zwei down as they walked out and closed the door. "Aww, and I just taught him a new trick. She would have caved instantly."

The sisters went to the classroom finding that the rest of their team as well as JNPR, CRDL, and, CFVY were there also. They took their seats while seeing Glynda enter the room with her ever present serious expression. Following her was a group of men pushing dollies with something covered by tarps on each.

"Class, today our school has been picked for an important program." spoke Glynda as she turned to the men and nodded.

They reached out and pulled of the tarps to show the many cages and carriers holding animals with some making noise.

"Ooh! Are we getting a petting zoo?" asked Ruby.

"No, your assignment is to take one of these animals each and care for it over the next few days, this will counts as twenty percent of your final grade."

"So we're pet sitting?" clarified Weiss.

"Ozpin has made it clear that this will help show you how well working with animals can benefit you as hunters." she walked by the animals. "These animals were sent here by one of Vale's animal shelters, as well a few preservations that want to make the animals more comfortable around humans. So be very careful and treat them like any other pet. Causing any harm or losing your animal will result in an immediate failure. Now come up and choose your animals."

The students went up and looked around for whatever they liked. The animals either made sounds in curiosity, interest, or fear.

Weiss walked up to a cage with a dove who snubbed her. "Oh, looks like you think you're above me." she looked around and saw the other animals were less appealing. "Well an animal that hates me is better than one that will either slobber or climb all over me. Let's see you disrespect me after a few days." she glared as she took the cage.

Yang was browsing past some cages and saw one with a mongoose moving around and biting the cage bars before staring at her and tried even harder to get out.

"Feisty, I can tell you like to fight." she grinned before picking the cage up and was careful not to move near the claws popping through the bars.

Blake was locked in a staring contest with a black cat in a carrier with white paws and underbelly. When she tilted her head the cat would do the same and even raise a paw when Blake raised her hand.

"You and I will get along just fine." she spoke softly. She picked it up and we move to Jaune who was looking in a glass case with a tree frog who sat on a small rock.

"This one shouldn't be to hard."

With Pyrrha, she was pondering and noticed a small cage with a mouse squeaking and looking around in curiosity. The little animal nibbled at a food pellet then went to run on an exercise wheel.

"Aww, I'll go with you." she smiled picking it up and trying not to jostle it.

A Red Panda quivered nervously in its carrier while looking at the students and tried curling up in the farthest corner and wrapped its tail around its side. It saw a large male look in and grew even more scared while trying to stay far away from the entrance.

"No need to be alarmed little one." spoke Yatsuhashi in a soft tone. "I mean you no harm." he held his hand out near the opening and didn't move to let the animal make the first move. The small creature stayed back and examined it for a few moments before cautiously moving forward to sniff his hand. It didn't go back to the corner, but still moved back a little.

Meanwhile Nora looked around and was a little down at the lack of sloths. "Dang…" she sighed before noticing a cage with a raccoon staring right at her with a twinkling in its eyes. She walked over feeling intrigued. "Hey there little fella."

It put its paws on the bars pushing its muzzle between them. She raised a finger near it and let the animal rub its nose against it before it started moving energetically in its confinement.

"Alright, you're no sloth, but I like you." Nora picked up the cage and turned to Ren. "I got mine Ren!"

The boy pointed to a plastic container that held an Iguana. He looked at it while the reptile stared at him before flicking its tongue out before walking around it's dry container.

"Good choice."

Coco lowered her glasses as she browsed past the cages and carriers before stopping at a small cage. Inside was a grey chinchilla cleaning its fur, almost obsessively.

"Wow, you sure are a clean freak. Good to know." nodded Coco putting her glasses back on before grabbing the cage.

"Aww!" Velvet gushed seeing a shy little bunny. "It's alright little guy, I'm friendly." she spoke as she scratched the side of its head. It made a small sound that seemed like it liked the scratching especially when Velvet moved under its chin causing its leg to thump onto the bottom of the cage wildly. Velvet giggled at this and her decision was made.

With Fox, he found a large carrier with the animal of his namesake staring back at him. Neither one moved or made a sound while the fox inside looked to be on high alert. The red skinned boy grabbed the cage and picked it up.

Ruby looked around at all the containers with a dull expression. When she came to a carrier containing a pitbull, the dog stamped its feet excitedly at the sight of her and began panting. "Uh, Miss Goodwitch?"

"Yes Miss Rose?"

"Is it okay if I bring in my dog Zwei for the project, he is an animal after all and I take pretty good care of him."

"Miss Rose, this assignment is meant for these animals." spoke Glynda in a stern tone.

"I know, but he's my dog I can't just pick another one, that would be like you turning your back on Ozpin."

Glynda frowned and tapped her pen on the clipboard before sighing. "Fine, but if you're going to use your own pet, you'll need to be honest and write everything down."

"Yay!" she ran away from the cages and back to her seat, leaving the pitbull whimpering in its carrier.

Cardin crossed his arms and walked away without picking any, something Glynda noticed.

"Mister Winchester, you need to pick an animal."

"I don't need too. I can become a great hunter without relying on some animal." he boasted.

"Not unless you graduate from Beacon first, and from your grades so far the twenty persent from this assignment would do you some good." she countered

"Ugh… fine, my team and I will take the mutt over there, he's big enough for all of us." he pointed to the pitbull. Said dog gave a low growl at Cardin as he rolled its carrier off.

"Alright, now remember students, treat these creatures with love and respect, and you will see that they can be very helpful in the future. Take them back to your dorms and after classes you can begin the assigned task. Also each one has a name tag that is somewhere on their containers that you will call them by."

The students started walking out with a few looking at the nametags.

"Hmm, so you're name's Roger." spoke Yang looking at the mongoose that tried swiping at her through the bars. "You're gonna have to do better than that Rog."

"Duchess? Well that doesn't mean you'll be getting caviar." spoke Weiss to the dove who snuffed at her again.

"Bastet, I like that," Blake grinned. "Although, I doubt you'll like staying in the same dorm with a dog."

They walked into their dorm with Zwei running around and barking in joy before noticing the girls back so soon along with the extra animals.

"Zwei, you got some new roomies." Ruby walked over and picked up her beloved pet and gave him a hug. "They wanted me to pick out an animal too, but I could never replace you."

"Arf!" he barked before licking her cheek in joy as the girls set the containers for the other animals down.

"Okay well we gotta go back to class, but I'll see you after school." she put him down and left with the others as they closed the door behind them.

The corgi then went back to running in circles.

"Hey buddy." called the mongoose from his cage. "Can you be a pal and open this thing up for me?"

"Can't, no thumbs." Zwei replied with a laugh as he ran.

"Aw come on. Use your teeth, or something!" groaned Roger.

"And would you please stop running around like that." Duchess huffed. "Just seeing you act like a fool is enough to give me a headache."

"Hahaha, you sound like Weiss," Zwei sat down and looked at Duchess. "Only she thinks I'm cute and babbles at me in baby talk."

Roger groaned and scratched at the bars furiously. "Come on dog! I need to get out and stretch my legs! I need to find someone to fight with or it gets boring!"

"These cages are meant to hold us and keep us safe." Bastet remarked backed into her carrier.

"I can't believe that woman would dare keep me in here for who knows how long." huffed the dove. "A bird of my heritage deserves to be free to fly and move as I want."

"Don't worry, my owner always comes back at the same time as always. You guys can tell time can't you?"

"You kidding? I don't need time, I just need to know how long to wait before a guy goes down and I'm happy." remarked Roger trying to reach the lock.

"Alright, see that round thing on the dresser over there?" pointed Zwei with his nose. "The humans call it a clock, it helps them keep track of time. When the short stick like thing is on the four and the longest one is on the twelve my owner comes back."

"Oh right, I think I learned to use one of those before." remarked Bastet.

"As you no doubt heard from my owner, my name is Zwei."

"They call me Roger." spoke the mongoose.

"Bastet." the cat nodded.

"Well I don't need anything as silly as a name, humans and their need for such foolishness. If they can't tell one from the other that's their problem, Duchess bah!"

"Hey, that's actually not bad." Zwei spoke and hopped up to the bed, "Duchess is a title that very important and regal females are given."

"Oh? Is this true, or are you trying to play with me?" she frowned.

"It's true," Bastet spoke. "You're not as brainless as you look, dog."

"Hmm, if that is what the name means, then it is perfect for me." the dove smirked. "Proof that I am above all of you as is my right."

"Watch it featherhead," Roger growled. "I grappled with venomous snakes that would find birds like you a delicacy, and I won each time."

"You guys are silly." laughed Zwei. "So you all pets too?"

"No, we came from a preservations and shelters for something called an assignment." spoke Bastet.

"Too bad, would have liked the extra company." he jumped down and went over to Blake's bed. He climbed onto it and let out yawn before laying on it. "Night night."

Bastet growled and tried to back away further from the dog in front of her.

"Come on! Someone get me out of here." growled Roger biting at the bars.

"You're gonna ruin your teeth doing that." Zwei warned with his eyes closed.

"How did you know I was using my teeth?"

"I can hear you biting the metal. As the dog of a Hunter my senses need to be sharp to detect danger. Like those monsters the humans call Grimm."

"Woah, you mean those big black and white ugly guys? I tried taking this one on, but it sucker punched me and landed me on my butt." frowned Roger.

"What did it look like?" Zwei perked up."

"It kinda looked like a wolf, stood up like a human, had sharp claws and even howled after he was done with me. I ever get my claws on him I'll show who's the top fighter around."

"Hahaha! You got beat by a Beowolf. My owner's killed thousands of those wimps" Zwei remarked.

"Hey! You callin me a wimp? I dare ya to come over here and say that." growled Roger with his claws.

"It's not that you're weak," Zwei jumped down, much to Bastet's relief, and hopped on the bed with the caged mongoose. "You're inexperienced. As a hunters loyal pet, I follow them into battle and fight at their side. My owner, Ruby Rose, is the most feared huntress here, she laughs in the face of danger at strikes down all those who would do her or her loved ones harm."

"Whoa." Roger breathed with wide eyes.

"Sounds like nothing short of a tall tale." remarked Duchess. "Those beasts are nothing short of barbaric and a human girl like her fighting even one ' _Beowolf'_ is preposterous."

"Says the bird who thinks she's above us." grinned Bastet.

"Is it true there is a snake monster with two heads?" Roger questioned.

"Yes, those are called a King Taijitu." Zwei answered.

"One of my great uncles was killed by one, it's the one serpent even I'm scared of." Roger replied with a gulp.

"Now that's cruel irony." chuckled Duchess.

"You know, I really can let you guys out, but you have to promise not to escape and go back in your cages before the girls get back."

"You can? Come on dog! Get me out!" cried Roger shaking his cage.

"You won't try and run away?"

"Well I'd like to take a look around and see this place. Who knows, maybe I'll run into some coyotes looking for a brawl."

"No! I don't want to get in trouble, Ruby and Yang will be upset with me. Yang can be scary when she's mad, her eyes actually turn red."

"I'll make sure not to be noticed, I can be quite quick." spoke Bastet.

"...Okay, but you have to at least stay close to me." Zwei spoke.

Bastet sighed. "Fine, but if you start anything I will use these." she brought out her claws.

Zwei moved closer to Roger's cage and fiddled at the lock until it opened.

"Freedom!" cried Roger pushing open the door and stretching. "Ah, now that's what I'm talking about."

"How did you do that? Dutchess questioned in amazement before shaking her head. "Oh nevermind, open this confounded thing and let me out!"

Zwei moved over before Roger stopped him. "Hold up. I say we make miss high and mighty wait until you free the kitty."

"I have a name." growled Bastet.

"Well….alright." Zwei walked away.

"Hey! Get me out!" growled Duchess before glaring at the smirking mongoose.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Bastet." Zwei said.

"I'm not, but no cat is at ease around a dog." she growled staying far back in her cage as Zwei approached it.

"You could tell Blake's no human from her scent, right?" he moved to the lock on her cage.

"Of course, she has a scent similar to a cat's, but mixed in with a human's." she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"She's a Faunus." Zwei got the lock undone and opened the door.

"Thank you." she nodded before walking out past him and took a moment to stretch out on the bed.

"Now can you let me out, please?" Duchess puffed out her feathers.

"Sure thing." spoke Zwei before hopping off the bed and walked over. "This one's easy, just undo the latch."

"How?"

"Like this." the corgi put his nose under the cage's latch and pushed up on it to open it. He grabbed the door with his teeth and held it open. "See?"

"Well….it's a lot harder to do from the inside." she huffed walking out and stretched her wings. "Ah, much better."

"Look you three, I know some of you are eager to get out of here, but this is a place of learning, and four animals can't go wandering around and get caught." Zwei spoke.

"Well what else are we supposed to do? Stay in here?" asked Roger with a bored tone.

"I didn't say we couldn't leave, we just need to be careful and not go wander aimlessly. I leave all the time and know just how to move about without getting busted. As long as you follow my instruction."

"Sounds good to me." remarked Roger.

The dog ran to the door then jumped up and grabbed the knob with his paws and swung his body to twist it and open the door.

"Wow! You sure got moves!" grinned Roger.

"A hunters pet has more than just moves." Zwei said with a grin. "Stick close and I'll show you the best spots around here."

They followed him out before he stopped and looked to team JNPR's room and sniffed.

"Why are we already stopping?" frowned Duchess.

"I smell something in Team JNPR's room." he spoke and jumped up to open the door. He used the same swinging method before and opened the door as they looked inside.

"AH! We're under attack!" cried a small mouse as he ran on his wheel frantically. "They'll never catch me!"

"Uh… should we tell him?" Roger asked.

"Just give it a moment, Ruby always tends to scare people too. It's pretty funny." chuckled Zwei.

"Mhh!" Bastet licked her lips. "Looks like we came in time for lunch." she walked over with a grin.

"Hiya!" cried a female voice before a raccoon ran over and tackled Bastet.

"Good heavens!" Duchess flew up to a shelf.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Raccoon on top of Bastet.

"Easy there Bandit," Zwei quipped. "We're just out for a walk."

"The name is Roxy." she growled before turning to Bastet. "And what's the big idea of trying to eat Murphy?"

"Well I am a cat." Bastet shrugged.

"Calm yourselves." spoke a male voice from a glass tank with a tree frog on a rock. "We must all be calm and instead welcome these four. Pray tell, who might you be?"

"I'm Zwei."

"I'm Roger, and if any of you looking for a scrap, I'm your guy." spoke the mongoose.

"The name I was given by the humans is Duchess." the dove answered.

"I'm Bastet, and you can get off me." she growled at Roxy.

"I welcome you to our current domicile," the treefrog lowered his head in a nod. "I am leif."

Roxy got off Bastet with a frown. "Roxy."

"Hey furry dudes, whassup." another voice spoke from a tank. "Our casa es su casa."

"Ah! And this fellow here is Wess." spoke Leif as they looked up at the iguana.

"Its Wess now, but it use to be Coolio, my last owners were these really chill and colorful hombres that were totally laid back." the iguana got on his back and sighed in content. "You should try just laying under a sun lamp. It really makes your scales feel brand new."

"Uh, by any chance, did your last owners roll up strange plants in paper and breathed in the smoke it made after lighting it on fire?" asked Zwei.

Wess blinked in surprise. "Dude, are you a psychic dog? That's exactly what they did, a lot."

"No I'm not. But I'm pretty sure what you owners were doing was something that the humans consider taboo."

"That would explain why the ones in blue pelts busted in and started fighting with them, bummer."

"Yeah, they're called police officers." spoke Zwei who noticed the mouse was still running on his wheel. "Easy there little guy, you got more energy than my owner Ruby."

Murphy stopped running before falling down and spun on the wheel before it slowly stopped. "So….rry…...too much…..running….."

"Just relax, no one's gonna hurt you, you're in there and we're out here." Zwei spoke. "Who are the ones taking care of all you?"

"My current caretaker is called Jaune ." spoke Leif.

"Mine's this silent dude called Ren. He doesn't talk, but when you look in his eyes, it's really awesome."

"I was picked out by this cute female with orange fur and green eyes." Roxy spoke. "What was her name again, Mora? Bora?"

"Nora, senorita." spoke Wess. "And I think she and Ren are mates."

"You got that right." Zwei spoke. "They're always rutting when they're alone."

"I hope they don't do it when we're in the room." spoke Murphy. "By the way, mine is the girl with the reddest fur I ever seen on a human."

"Technically for humans they just call that hair instead of fur, and her name is Pyrrha."

"So how did you open the door?" asked Roxy.

"I jumped and swung while holding the knob with my paws."

"Truly an astonishing move." remarked Leif.

"I am a hunters pet so it's nothing really." Zwei waved.

"Can we go now?" asked Duchess getting tired of the room already.

"Alright feather duster if you're so impatient."

"Hey!"

"Roxy, can you close the door for us when we leave?" Zwei asked.

"Sure thing."

"Let's go everyone." The corgi walked out with his group following.

Roxy shut the door. "Well that just happened."

"Did that dog say he's a hunters pet?" Wess shook his head. "That dude is not someone I wanna make mad."

"Indeed." nodded Leif. "The pet of a hunter is a loyal ally who fights with ferocity against the monsters who lack souls, the Grimm."

"Yipe!" jumped Murphy who went back to his wheel.

"Dang! I should have asked that raccoon if she wanted to fight." frowned Roger.

"We don't need any unwanted disturbances alerting the humans." Zwei spoke. "Stealth is the key here."

"Wait, I hear something." spoke Bastet who stopped next to another door.

Zwei came up and sniffed, "This is team CFVY's room and there are new smells in here as well."

"Must we bother meeting more?" groaned Duchess who rested on Zwei's back.

"You never know there might be a cute male dove in there." spoke Zwei.

"Then I pity the poor sucker." snickered Roger.

As Duchess flew off Zwei, the Corgi repeated his door opening trick. It opened and the other three walked in before hearing two bodies run across the floor and went under the beds.

Zwei walked in and looked around. "Hello~!"

They didn't hear anything and looked around in confusion.

"Perfect!" a tiny voice shouted making them jump.

"Who's there?" called Bastet.

Zwei jumped on the bed and looked at the tiny chinchilla in its cage.

"Gah! Hold it, don't make me start sweating, I just got clean!"

"Ew." grimaced Duchess landing on the cage. "What sort of rat are you supposed to be?"

"Hey! I'm a chinchilla." frowned the rodent. "Don't compare me to those filthy vermin, and my name is Trixie."

"I'm Zwei." greeted the dog. "Need help out of there?

"And get dirty again, as if. Especially with that mangy Fox prowling around."

"FOX!" Duchess flew away. "WHERE?!"

"Where is he? I'll take him on!" called Roger looking around.

"Heh heh heh, you got a lot of spunk." spoke a deep slightly muffled voice as the door shut and the fox walked over to them, but he was wearing a muzzle. "But can you back it up, weasel?"

"Hey!" Roger growled at him. "I'm a mongoose!"

"Whatever, names Copper. As for you white meat," he looked up at Duchess. "As long as I have this thing on my face I can't do anything but claw at you, which would be pretty pointless if I can't even eat." he turned and looked at Trixie. "Well that and drool near her cage, you should see her jump when even a drop gets closer to her fur."

"Don't even think about it!" the chinchilla shouted.

Copper grinned and walked over and passed the other four animals before moving near the cage and opened his mouth.

"Gah, No!"

Copper laughed but was rammed in the side by Zwei and knocked to the floor.

"Back off punk!" the Corgi growled.

"Ah." Copper growled and stood back up. "Wanna try that again runt? I've been itching to do something beside stay here and chase that rabbit all day."

"I have a name…. Its Stony by the way." came a voice from under the bed.

"Stony." Copper rolled his eyes. "So, you gonna try and start something or am I gonna have to get my claws dirty?" he looked at Zwei.

"I've taken down Beowolf with just a headbutt. I could kill you easy."

While the two canines growled, another meek voice under the bed started whimpering louder before it started crying.

Zwei looked over before moving to investigate. He looked under the bed and saw the rabbit who he assumed was Stony rubbing her paw against a red panda's back. "Hey it's okay little guy. What up?"

The red panda sniffled before crying out. "Stop fighting!"

"Oh. Is that all? Don't worry I only fight for those who can't fight back."

"I can too ya runt." growled Copper before walking over and laying down next to the bed. "Yo Charly? We're not fighting, I just got a little worked up. So ya don't need to cry."

Zwei looked up and blinked at the fox.

Copper noticed and frowned. "What?"

"Your personality just did a three sixty."

"A what?"

"You just went from a serious mood to a sentimental one."

"Hey, I might like messing with that rat Trixie, and even chase Stony around because that's my instincts, but when Charly starts crying, well, I just don't wanna make him sad." he huffed looking away. "I've known the kid for a long time, it was only by sheer luck we got put in the same place."

"Wow, and here I thought you were a blood thirsty mutt." remarked Bastet.

"Well I am a little hungry." Copper shrugged.

Charly and Stony slowly crawled out of the bed hearing things cool down.

"Whats a fox gotta do to get a bite to eat around here?"

"I got a list, where do I start?" snickered Roger.

"Look Copper, the ones taking care of you might not be back for awhile, so you'll have to hold out." Zwei informed.

Copper groaned and laid on the ground while Roger moved over to Stony.

"Yo, the name's Roger." grinned the mongoose.

"Hi." the rabbit said before looking away.

"Oh great." Bastet rolled her eyes. "Now he's looking for a mate."

"Shut it Bastet!" Roger growled.

"Can we go now?" Duchess asked landing back on Zwei's back.

"Sure Duchess, but first…"

The dove almost fell to the floor as Zwei went running at Copper before jumping and bouncing off the back of the fox's head with his forepaws.

"Hey!" growled the fox before the muzzle fell off. "Wha….?"

"There that's better." Zwei nodded

Copper scratched his face and turned to Duchess before grinning, this made the dove jump and fly to the top of the room. "Ha! I love doing that, but how did you get it off?" he asked Zwei.

"I got many mad Skills." nodded the corgi like it was obvious. "Just try to control your baser instincts and stop teasing the others if you don't want them to put it back on. Oh and before they come back, lay on your belly and let Stony nuzzle up to you between your fore paws. Humans go gaga over that kinda stuff."

Copper looked at Zwei confused as said corgi turn and walked away with the other three following.

"Charly, you're in charge of that mutt, keep him out of trouble."

"Um, alright?" spoke the red panda.

Zwei opened the door and let them out.

"Wow, who knew you'd get your ass handed to you." chuckled Trixie.

"He blindsided me." Copper went over to close the door again.

"Um, should we take his advice and try that?" asked Stony.

"Hey, if it keeps them from putting that thing back on my face, I'd clean you."

"Keep your tongue away from me!"

Zwei and the others quietly moved through the halls. "Okay, the juvenile humans should be in class by now being educated by the adults, but we need to stay close to the room and out of sight."

"Gotcha leader dog." spoke Roger.

"Word of advice, avoid Glynda."

"Wait, is she that woman I saw talking to the younger humans?" asked Bastat. "The one with green eyes and a purple pelt on her back?"

"Yeah, that's her. She doesn't like me very much."

"I can't imagine why." spoke Duchess with sarcasm.

"Hey Zwei you told us about your owner, so what can you tell us about the ones taking care of us?" asked Roger.

"For starts, yours is Yang, Ruby's older sisters who is extremely protective of her." Zwei spoke. "Something happened in their past, something bad. It's why Yang has all those scars on her body, Ruby was scared too, only hers are of the mind."

"What about Blake, the Faunus." spoke Bastet.

"She's a smart girl, likes tuna, and doesn't like the male she previously courted. I think he went rabid or something."

"And that annoying girl?" asked Duchess.

"They call her Weiss Schnee, she's… a pedigree, from a distinguished family, something of a pure bred. Unlike Yang and Ruby who love each other unconditionally Weiss hates her older sister, Winter Schnee, with a vengeance."

"Wait, she's a pedigree?" spoke Duchess in surprise.

"Yup." Zwei nodded. "And if you were nicer she might even adopt you and you would really be a duchess, but that's probably beneath you."

"Well when you put it like that, I suppose I can put up with her." the dove spoke.

"Wow, she sure changed quickly." snickered Roger to Zwei.

"Come on keep up, we need to keep moving before the bell rings."

All of them kept up an even pace while making sure no one was around the halls.

"If my guess is right the next bell should go off soon. So we need to hide."

"But where?" asked Bastet.

"Behind there." he pointed to a trash can. He slowly moved towards it with the others close behind just as the bell rang. "Run for it!"

They rushed towards the object with Roger and Bastet reaching it first with Duchess behind and Zwei reaching it last as they made sure they were hidden completely.

The students left the classrooms and came out into the hall.

"Stay back and keep quiet." Zwei said as the others looked at all the humans with intrigue and curiosity.

"Wow, look at all of them." spoke Bastet.

"Are they all juveniles?"

"Teenagers not far off from adulthood." Zwei replied. "Human adults don't teach their children they have other adults do it."

"That just sounds lazy." remarked Roger.

"Not really considering the parents need to do their jobs to keep their homes and keep them fed."

"Isn't that Blake?" spoke Bastet seeing the girl in the crowd.

"Stay back Bastet, we need to keep out of sight, even from her or the other two."

"I am." she sighed staying behind the can. "Wait, don't you mean three?"

"Not exactly."

"What are you talking about then?" asked Duchess.

"I have to use the bathroom girls." Ruby said as she walked by. "You head to class without me."

"You got it Ruby." Yang called back.

When the hall was empty the girl grinned and faced the can. "Zwei. here boy."

The other three animals tensed up while Zwei walked out with a smile.

"On time as always." she crouched and held out her arms.

He ran over and let her pick him up while licking her face.

"So how are the others? Weiss's pigeon giving you any trouble?"

"Pigeon! How dare you!"

Ruby turned to the sound of the chirping and spotted Duchess' jump the can looking angry and insulted. "Oh, taking the rest for a little walk?"

"You can come out. You can trust her." Zwei said but to Ruby it was just barked.

The three slowly came out with Duchess flying over to Ruby and chirping madly in her face.

"Aw, I think I know what you want." smiled the girl.

Duchess kept her glare as the girl pulled out a cracker.

"Cracker?"

The bird grimaced at the sight and went back to the others.

"Well I better get to my next class, you make sure you all get back before school is over." she smiled rubbing Zwei's head. She put him down and walked off. "Okay, I love you, buh bye."

"Bye Ruby!" Zwei called back which again was translated as a bark to the girl and turned to the others. "Ruby meets me here every day, we're good."

"You knew the entire time." spoke Bastet.

"She is _my_ owner. She won't tell anyone, like I said I need a little company now and then, even if I have to leave the room."

"And you couldn't tell us because?" spoke Roger.

"You never asked." he snickered.

"That's it!" Duchess flew down and landed on his head and started pecking him.

"Ow! Hey! Quit it!"

Roger and Bastet sweatdrop while Zwei ran around in circles to try and throw Duchess off him.

After the dove had calmed down she rode on Bastet's back. "Pigeon indeed."

"So I take it we'll be calling you Polly from now on?" chuckled Bastet.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm sure I should be insulted." Duchess gave a peck to the cat.

Bastet hissed before Zwei cleared his throat. "Alright, let's go. We need to book it back to the room before anyone spots us."

"Man, I was hoping to see more. Aw well you're the boss." spoke Roger as they followed Zwei back to the room.

As they walked they could hear banging nearby.

"Uh...What is that?"

"Got me." Zwei shrugged "First time I heard it."

"This better not be something else you forgot to mention." glared Duchess.

"I just said it's new to me, we have a little time so let's check it out." Zwei walked towards the banging and came to a door that was being slammed on from the others side. "That's Team CRDL's room."

"Who are they?" asked Roger.

"A bunch of two bit thugs, inbreds I'm guessing, nothing special."

"Are they fighters?" he asked intrigued. "Cause it sounds like something's on the other side of that door and it doesn't sound nice. Let me take a crack at it."

"Hey!" Zwei called. "Whoever's in there, settle down."

"Who's there?" called a gruff voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm Zwei, I can open the door if you calm down."

"ZWEI!" shouted the voice before the banging got even louder and the door cracked around the knob.

"Woah!" the four jumped in surprise.

"That cute girl turned me down for YOU!" another bang and part of the door broke off. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The door was smashed open and an angry Pit Bull busted out.

"Woah! Didn't expect that." remarked Roger.

"You? She turned me down for YOU!?" the bigger dog snarled.

"Cute girl….turn down….wait, you mean Ruby?" asked Zwei.

"That girl with the red back pelt was perfect. Instead I was taken in buy some lunkhead and his pack, but once I kill you that cute girl will need a new dog, Me!"

The three of them jumped as the pit bull tried to bite Zwei and ran at him.

He jumped out of the way an growled angrily before looking at the larger dog with his teeth bared. "Okay fido, take your best shot."

"My name, IS KILLER." the pit bull lunged and bit down on Zwei's neck.

"Ah!" cried the three with Killer grinning.

"Is that it?" Zwei questioned not even hurt a little.

All their eyes widened as Zwei didn't flinch at all.

"I've been set on fire, slammed with a club, and sent barreling into a metal monstrosity and I survived, do you know why mutt?"

Killer let go and backed up as Zwei slowly walked towards him.

"It's because I. Am. A huntresses! PET!" Zwei rammed into Killer and sent him flying back into the room and into the wall which cracked from the impact. "Ruby is MY owner and I will fight for her!"

"I think he just flipped a switch." spoke Bastet with wide eyes.

"Let's go guys." Zwei walked away.

"Wow, that was awesome!" grinned Roger.

"No one messes with my girl."

When they returned to the room Zwei opened the door and let them back in. "Still think what I said was a tall tale Duchess?"

"If that was you from being her pet, I don't want to even see her in a fight." shuddered the dove flying back to her cage.

"You have got to teach me some of your moves later." Roger said jumping on the bed.

"Well I have been meaning to find someone to carry on the teachings, of course some of them might get a little weird and make you question your sanity, but why not."

"I must say Zwei, you surprised me today." Bastet grinned.

"Let me guess, still thought I was a brainless mutt, right?" he guessed.

"At first, but now I see you're so much more."

"Well in the words of Ruby 'Yes I know, I rule'." he replied and locked their cages to cover their tracks. "Now if you'll excuse me…" he jumped down and ran around in circles.

"Yup, still a dog." Bastet shook her head.

Zwei smiled happily and wanted nothing more in life then to be where he is now.


	42. Chapter 26 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 26

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yang! Yang? Where are you?!" called out Ruby running through the halls looking for her sister. "Has anyone seen my sister?! She's tall, blond, with a big rack."

As she passed by students who looked nervous, scared, or just confused, she was getting impatient with no answers coming out. "Well? Speak up!"

"R-Ruby?" spoke up a voice as Blake walked over with cautiousness. "Is it really…. you?"

"Who were you expecting, Lisa Lavender?" she replied with her hands on her hips. "Do you know where Yang's at?"

"She… went out." Blake pointed off.

"Went out where?" Ruby grabbed her Faunus friend and shook her like a ragdoll. "Give me the details woman!"

"I don't know." Blake spoke pushing Ruby off. "She just walked off looking…."

"What?" Ruby asked softly.

"I think it's better if you give her some time to herself. Let's just say seeing the way you just look weak changed her."

"Well since I just powned the Bloody Rose I think that'll be the last time." she smirked with pride. "You're looking at the one and only Ruby Rose."

Blake blinked and seemed to relax a little. "Really? You mean you…..beat her?"

"Aw yeah girl! I got her totally under control." grinned Ruby before growing serious. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gots me a sister to find, later." she said and ran off.

Blake sighed. "I just hope Yang will listen."

Yang was trying her hardest to think of a way to help her uncle. She was rubbing her head hard enough to where she felt her hair could fall out while clenching her other hand. "Qrow, sometimes I don't know why I bother."

As she walked, she failed to notice Ruby running towards her from behind.

"Gotcha!" Ruby cried with her arms around Yang's neck. "Did ya miss me?"

Yang let out a shout and tossed Ruby off. She got into a ready stance as Ruby flipped and landed on her feet.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." giggled Ruby. "Maybe I should have you throw people for money, we can start our own business!"

"Don't. Move."

"Why? Do I got a bee near me?" she looked through the air.

Yang blinked and looked at her sister closer. "...Ruby?"

"Duh captain crazy."

Yang shook her head and held her fists up. "Hold on, how do I know you're not the Bloody Rose? You'll use anything to trick me and anyone else. I'm not falling for it."

"Whatever, hey you got any candy on you?" asked Ruby. "I've been aching for one ever since I got out of that bed. Also why the heck was I strapped to it?"

Yang blinked and rubbed her eyes while trying to gather her mind. ' _Is it really Ruby? Or just a convincing lie?'_

"Seriously it was like being at St G's all over again."

Yang shook her head. "If you're really Ruby, then there's one way to know for sure. But first, you have to walk in front of me back to Beacon."

"Okay." Ruby shrugged. She walked past Yang with said girl following with a serious expression.

Ruby put her hands behind her head as the two trekked on. "What's next? Ya gonna shackle my limbs?"

"No I just wanted to get you far away from them so you wouldn't go after them."

"Trust me, the only thing I wanna do right now is get me a candy bar and maybe jog around for a bit. Those beds are not that comfy on the lower portion."

"Well you may want to sit down."

Ruby sat down with Yang sitting across from her.

"Ruby…" Yang took a deep breath and explained what happened and by the end Ruby held a blank expression and blinked.

"So uncle Qrow's been arrested?"

"Yeah." nodded Yang getting ready to restrain Ruby if she started jumping around.

"And the soldiers hunted down his birds and caged them like wild animals?"

"...Yes." Yang replies. ' _Here it comes.'_

Ruby looked out to the distance and took a very deep breath and exhaled. "Okay. Let's go back to the room." she stood and walked back to the school.

Yang blinked and rubbed her eyes before looking at Ruby's form. ' _She….She didn't lose it?'_

"I wanna tell you how I whooped Bloody Roses rump." Ruby stopped when she felt Yang's hand on her shoulder. "Huh, what's up?" she was whirled around and saw Yang with tears in her eyes. "Yang something wrong?"

"RUBY!" she cheered pulling her sister in a tight hug which felt like it could break several bones.

"Yang…. I see a bright light… and mom." Ruby squeaked.

Yang quickly let go as Ruby took in a deep breath of air. "Sorry! But….but…..I'm just so happy!" she started shaking with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Glad to hear, now let's go to bed. I had a CRAZY day." yawned Ruby while stretching out her arms.

Later Ruby bounced on the bed as she told the team about her battle with her inner demon.

"And then I gave one last taunt before leaving her there all tied up and here I am." she jumped one more time and plopped on the bed in a sitting position.

"Woah, from the sounds of it, it makes me shudder." spoke Blake rubbing her arms.

"I know! Although it was a little weird being sane for a little bit."

"Wait, that brings up a good question. If you're insanity was caused by Bloody Rose walking around free in your head, and you were temporarily sane when fighting her, then how come you still act nutty and random?" asked Weiss.

"Oh she's still in there." Ruby pointed to her head. "She's just not able to get out."

"And you're sure about that?" asked Blake.

"Well I wrapped her against a tree from head to toe in vines so yeah." she turned to Yang. "And Yang here looked ready to attack me if I acted like Bloody Rose."

"Well can you blame me?" Yang laughed shoving her sister.

"Maybe~" sang Ruby.

The next day Winter walked up to team RWBYZ dorm room and slowly reached out to gently knock. But before she could make contact it opened to show Ruby. The atmosphere turned awkward enough to cut with her saber.

"Winter."

"Ruby."

"..."

"Is Weiss up at this time?"

"Three things; She already left, you're a cold hearted piece of shit, and I wish you would die. Goodbye Ice Bitch." Ruby slammed the door with enough force to blow back her hair.

Winter scowled and tightened her hand. "Easy Winter, just take a deep breathe and find Weiss. Try not to let her get to you."

"She's at the fairground!" Ruby shouted from the room. "Now beat it, I'm _REALLY_ trying to keep from blowing your head off!"

Winter turned and walked down the hall while wondering on whether or not she should feel bad for the girl or start putting guards around just in case.

Weiss was patiently waiting for her sister. She kept in mind what Baga Yaba told her yesterday. However her patience was quickly beginning to wane. She was ready to leave before spotting her sister making her way towards her. "I expected to see you here. Although I had hoped it'd be sooner."

"I didn't know you would have gotten here this soon and wanted to wait till I knew you were awake and well ready. On another unrelated note, your leader just keeps getting more insane the more time I spend with her."

"When you cage up her uncle's birds to lure him out, it tends to get on her nerves. And you might not want to stay in the same spot for too long because I think I see the gleam of her scope in the tree's."

Winter turned and spotted a slight shine moving around that seemed to move near them.

Ruby landed on a branch and held her rifle in her shaking hands. "Must... resist… killer instinct."

"Be lucky she's starting to show improvement in her mental state or you'd be dead already."

"This is improvement?" replied Winter while making sure the gleam didn't leave her eyesight.

"Ignore it, I've got an idea for what we can do." spoke up Weiss.

"As long as I'm out of her firing range." Winter grasped the hilt of her sword and kept on her toes.

"Just keep your weapon holstered and follow me." sighed Weiss as she started walking through the fairground.

Ruby held her self back as they disappeared behind the stalls. "Phew. One more minute and I'd be bunking with uncle Qrow in the slammer."

"So what did you have in mind?" asked Winter.

"Do you have any money on you for this game?" she asked reaching out her hand. "Father cut me off."

"Of course, I always come prepared." she said pulling out 10 lian.

"She said I'd need this much." Weiss muttered.

"Who said what?" Questioned winter raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." Weiss smiled innocently. "Come on, it's right around the corner."

Winter was curious by the smile and followed the sister as they rounded the corner.

"Right over there." Weiss pointed to the dunk tank with a devious grin.

"A dunk tank?"

"Oh not just any dunk tank. Sib-dunk is where who ever pays chooses the person they want to dunk." she said before running over and talked to the manager and payed the money. "Oh Winter!" she gave a grin.

"Yes Weiss?" she raised an eyebrow.

"This the one?" the manager asked Weiss pointing to Winter.

"Oh yes indeed." Weiss snickered.

"Alright, ma'am if you would." he spoke pointing to the seat over the tank.

Winter turned to her smiling sister. "Weiss, you want me to go on that?"

"Yes, yes I do." she replied picking up a ball and tossing it up in the air and catching it. "After all, it's just in good fun right?"

"You little...and with my own...ooohh! Fine! Fine." Winter relented as she walked over and climbed up the side before carefully taking the seat.

"Oh I am so going to enjoy this." the slight sadistic smile on Weiss' face matched Ruby's as she watched from a distance with her camera ready.

"Come on Weiss, dunk that uppity tramp." Ruby spoke with an excited smile.

"Ready Winter?" asked Weiss while getting in place.

"When this is over I'm going to-" the ball nailed the target and went screaming into the tank.

Ruby clicked the button several times of Winter thrashing in water. "I'm definitely sneaking these in for Uncle Qrow."

Winter emerged from the water with shriek. "This water is freezing!"

"Oh that was so worth it." laughed Weiss holding her sides.

"Glad you had fun."

"Oh it's not over yet, I still have nine shots left." smirked Weiss. "So get back in the chair."

"Ruby is clearly a bad influence on you Weiss!" Winter growled moving over to the chair.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch that." spoke Weiss while holding another ball. She reeled back her arm a tossed the ball as hard as she could hitting the target dead center.

Winter went falling back into the tank and into the ice cold water. "Weiss!"

"This is the best day of my life, Baga Yaba was dead on about today." grinned Weiss while Winter pulled herself out of the water and back in the chair. "Getting use to the water yet?"

"You are in so much trouble after this."

Weiss took shot after shot sending her sister into the tank until she was down to her last ball.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran up as fast as she could. "Can I have this one? Please!?" Ruby dropped to her knees and begged. "I must avenge my uncle!"

Weiss tapped her chin while Winter shivered from the cold water. "Maybe, but it'll cost you."

"Alright!" Ruby grabbed the ball and turned to the tank with a dark chuckle under her breath. "THIS! IS FOR! UNCLE! QROW!" she threw the ball with all her might. The impact left a dent in the metal target before the specialist was sent into the water once more.

Winter didn't shiver as much since her body got use to the water, but she still didn't like seeing her sister and Ruby share a laugh with Ruby rolling on the ground.

"Ohohohoho! My sides! Hahaha! I can't- I can't breath!"

"That was SO worth it!" laughed Weiss who was close to falling from laughing too hard.

"And I got pictures!" Ruby held up her Scroll and laughed. "These are so going online! That'll make up for each one of Uncle's flock."

"Are we done now?" growled Winter from the water.

"Yes, I suppose you suffered enough." Weiss smiled.

Winter climbed out of the tank and shivered feeling the cool wind against her soaked body and clothes. "Ruby, you will delete those pictures this instant!"

"No way jose" Ruby held her Scroll protectively and ran off.

"You won't catch her." snickered Weiss.

"That girl is just...impossible!" Winter huffed.

Weiss wanted to make a retort, but saw her sister shiver and walked over to the side of the tank to grab a dry towel and tossed it to her. "You wanna know something, if it weren't for an acquaintance of Qrow's, I wouldn't even be standing within ten feet of you right now."

"And who would that be?" she asked while using the towel to try and dry herself off.

"A fortune teller, and she really can see into the future." Weiss replied.

"I do not believe in such nonsense."

"Not even if it was her Semblance?" Weiss kept her smug grin as she asked.

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Then what's her name and where does she live?"

"Baga Yaba, she's a traveling fortune teller. She predicted you'd be humiliated today and that I would need ten lien."

"Did she 'predict' anything else?" asked Winter with a raised eyebrow in doubt.

"Well… with Ruby, it was rather ominus, something about learning to live without her sister and a great red winged beast." Weiss would be lying if she said she wasn't curious at the old bats prediction.

"And did she say the dead would walk again and the sky would burn?" asked Winter who was more dry and less shivering than before. "Or maybe it has something to do with literally raining cats and dogs."

"She was right about you wasn't she." Weiss shot at her sister with a grin.

"Answer me this Weiss, did you set this up before or after she told you what would happen?"

"I had no idea there even was a dunk tank before she told me her prediction, as hard as it may be to believe, she's a genuine oracle."

"Weiss, let me tell you how oracles trick people. Now, she says all this would happen on this day, and you didn't know about the tank. Considering our rather….less than happy relationship, would it be so hard to believe that in your haste to get the drop on me, you looked around and found one? Considering this is a big festival, all manner of games would be available here. I believe she saw it as she came in, and believed you would want to have a good laugh at me. Therefore she found out the price for the game, told you it would happen today, and you would fall for it to and find the game, believing it was the future. When really they can say the vaguest things with added detail and make a person think it will happen without realizing they've been tricked."

"I know it sounds like that but…." Weiss frowned and her eyebrows furled. "She made ruby relive the traumatic event that made her the way she is now. Not to mention a few more of her predictions were very convincing. She knew almost everything about us. If you don't believe me you can try talking to her yourself."

"Well do you know where she is? If I meet her than I can truly see if she's real or a farce."

Weiss took her sister through the fair ground and made their way to the elderly woman's carriage. She was desperately trying to move her table towards the door but her small size made it difficult.

"Curse this table." growled the old lady putting all her strength to get the table to move. "Baga Yaba does not have much time." she grunted and groaned as she inched it further and further. "Come. On. You."

"Baga Yaba! Do you need some help?" asked Weiss who now felt worried since the woman looked like she was in a rush.

"Oh thank goodness it's you Weiss. Baga Yaba predicted it would either be you or… someone less favorable to come around."

"So you're the so called oracle?" asked Winter. "Weiss here said you predicted what would happen. But if you're an oracle, then you must know all the details, right?"

"Baga Yaba knows many things, but if the price is right she holds her tongue."

"So you have no way to prove you're real." she turned to Weiss. "You were saying?"

"Oh you want proof?" ask the woman as she put her arms on her hips. "Well then perhaps Baga Yaba should inform your superiors about how you made a mistake on your enlistment forms and have you booted down to a grunt again."

Winter's eyes widened and her face looked a little pale. "W-What?"

"Yes it was an easily missed mistake and to this day you still fear someone will find out."

"What's she talking about?" asked Weiss in interest.

"Look Baga Yaba has no time for this, she must pack up and leave while there is still time to escape." the old woman went back to pushing the table as hard as she could towards her wagon.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about….that one prediction?"

"Baga Yaba….. Can't say too much. There are eyes and ears everywhere." she replied looking around. "She must leave. Now."

"Someone's paying you to keep quiet aren't they?" Weiss questioned with a glare. "How much did they pay you to not say anything?"

Baga Yaba stopped and tried not to look at them. She said nothing while swallowing a lump in her throat.

"The fact you know that can only be two ways. Either you're some spy that was sent to get intel on Atlas' soldiers…." started Winter glaring at her. "Or….the other reason is something I'd rather not even suggest." she crossed her arms. "Say what you're saying is true, and you can't talk about it. Then you wouldn't mind looking at someone else's future, right? I'm not asking who payed you or why you're scared, so it should be fine."

"Baga Yaba has made predictions for many people in these past few days….many will meet their end if they do not leave Vale before the end of the tournament. There are people with malintent here, and your general knows of it. The kingdom will be gripped in fear and….. You must leave or you will face the same fate."

The old lady resumed struggling with her table while Weiss was about to offer help before Winter walked over and grabbed part of the table.

"Let me help you ma'am."

"Thank you Winter Schnee… I should warn you, Qrow was not responsible for the damage to the colosseum he is blamed for, he was framed."

Winter frowned hearing that as the two of them managed to get the table inside the carriage.

"There are others that want him out of their way. Because they believe he can identify them."

Winter was even more surprised while Baga Yaba climbed up to the front of her carriage after locking the door.

"He will escape when he is needed, for all you can do is wait, and one last thing… your sister may need a hug in the near future, from her sister, not her superior."

Winter nodded and walked back over to Weiss as they watched the woman grab the reins before getting the horses to start pulling the carriage.

"Tell Ruby Baga Yaba is sorry for what she did!" the woman waved back to them. "I am hoping we can meet on better terms in the future!"

Weiss looked like she was going to call out in objection, but Winter held an arm out and shook her head.

As the the two left the elder sister let out a sigh. "You were right, she is convincing."

"And right. As soon as she said that part about you, you looked like you saw a ghost." frowned Weiss.

"It's not something to be happy about, paperwork is crucial in the military." she frowned. ' _Was she serious? Knowing that would take a lot of effort, and can Ironwood really know what's going on?'_ she brushed it off and decided to think more about it later. "So how are you progressing in your training?"

"Ruby's early morning workouts help." replied Weiss in a neutral tone. "She keeps nagging at me and getting on my case about killing Grimm in one shot."

"If you can manage to hone your skills to that degree, than using Dust wouldn't even come to you. You might feel so use to just using your blade that Dust might seem unnecessary."

"Yeah, but she says I use too much Dust by not hitting the vital areas. I can't help it if they move while I'm aiming."

"It would help if you aim at where they're going to be instead of where they already are."

"I kind of got that when a Beowolf nearly cut my head off."

"How are you doing on your time dilation?"

"I'm improving on them." she said with a roll in her eye at how typical the situation was.

"What about summoning?" Winter questioned.

Weiss was silent and looked away. "You know I can't."

"You know I have faith in you." frowned Winter. "How much have you practiced on it while here?"

"I tried, I can't, end of story."

"Weiss if you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow."

"That sounds an awful lot like Ruby and Qrow's 'Beyond the limit garbage'."

"Qrow's nonsense is…. very VERY different." Winter countered.

"Well at least he has more faith in me than you ever did."

"Weiss, Qrow's ideals go beyond commonsense, morality, even decency." Winter shuddered. "It's not something I want you getting involved in."

"Yes, the only thing you want me involved is the family and how I need to be just like you and do whatever father says, right?"

"Weiss… how can I make you understand." she sighed and rubbed her nose. "Look, let's just see what you can do."

"I'm fine." frowned Weiss increasing her stride.

Winter let out a huff and created a Glyph.

Weiss noticed a flash behind her and quickly turned around to see her sister summon a full size white Beowolf.

"This is the legacy of the Schnee's little sister, since before we owned the Dust company. Like all of us you have this power, yet you cannot see it." spoke Winter petting the creature she summoned.

"I know I can do it, but I'll do it when I'm ready." she crossed her arms.

"Really…" Winter narrowed her eyes before ordering the beast to attack.

Weiss' eyes widened as she jumped back from the Beowolf's claws and quickly pulled out Myrtenaster

"No better time to than in battle, don't you think?"

Weiss scowled before lunging at the Beowolf and tried stabbing at its head.

Its paws came up and caught the thin blade between them. Weiss was shocked until she was thrown away. She rolled against the ground with a hiss of pain and saw the beast slowly walk towards her.

"Now Weiss, summon." Winter instructed.

"No!" she growled before pushing herself back on her feet before taking her stance and glared at the summons.

"So stubborn." Winter shook her head. She then made her construct attack again.

Weiss saw the beast rush at her and this time jumped to the side.

"It's like a muscle Weiss. The more you train it the stronger it will be." spoke Winter in an instructive tone. "No matter what you do, what you say, how you act; the truth remains. You are a Schnee, and your semblance is proof of that."

"Shut up!" shouted Weiss who tried lunging at the Beowolf's side. "I'm nothing like you! I never will be!" she choked back a sob and parried another strike.

"I never said you had to be!" Winter called. "Yes your are a Schnee, but your life is your own."

"THEN PROVE IT!" screamed out Weiss before a Glyph formed in front of her as both girls watched an armored arm shoot up with a massive blade block the Beowolf's claws. "What!?"

Winter smiled and the Beowolf disappeared in icy sparkles. "Well done."

Weiss stared at the arm with wide eyes before it disappeared in sparkles too and looked at the ground as Winter walked over.

"Emotions give power, but you should never let them overpower you. I know you hate our family, but that's why I want you to reach your full potential, so you won't have to come to us for answers when you don't want to be near us."

Weiss looked up at her sister's smiling face and looked away. "Let's just go back to the school."

"As you wish." Winter complied. Her sister walked away from her while following with some satisfaction.

"Yo Weiss!" Neptune called running up to said girl. "I just got word the repairs to the colosseum are nearly finished. oh, uh… am I imposing?"

"Weiss, who is this?" asked Winter with a frown directed at the boy.

"Neptune, this is my older sister Winter."

"Wow, I was way off. Figured she was your mother."

Weiss' eyes widened with Neptune realizing what he said and covered his mouth with Winter's eye twitching.

"It's... _nice_ to meet a friend of my _Sister_." Winter held a hand out in greeting with a smile.

"Sorry about that." he accepted the handshake. "I think Sun might be rubbing off on me." as he shook her hand he noticed her grip getting tighter and tighter.

"Neptune can we talk later?" Weiss questioned.

"Uh, sure." he winced feeling the grip get too tight and tried pulling his hand back with Winter keeping up her hold.

"So, how close are you two?" she asked looking at Weiss.

"Close enough, now can I have my hand back, please?!" The blue haired boy grit his teeth.

"Oh, my mistake." she let go as the male felt relief and rubbed his hand. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm gonna...go," he took a few steps back. "Bye Weiss." he ran off holding his aching hand.

"Winter!" Weiss turned to her sister with a glare.

"He seems nice." she replied. "But he needs to work on strengthening his grip. Is there anything I should know about?" Winter looked to weiss with a raised an eyebrow.

"No! We're just friends." she frowned. "You nearly broke his hand!"

"At the very least his hand would have been numb for a while." Winter waved off. "... Have you let him reach to second base?"

"WINTER!"

The colder sister grinned holding back a small giggle from the blush on Weiss' face. "Seems like someone has a boyfriend. Just remember,...keep it in your pants."

"That's it! I'm going by myself!" she growled stamping away from Winter.

"Weiss I was kidding." Winter laughed chasing after her. "Honestly you have better judgment than I did back when I was your age."

"What, you're going to tell me you had a boyfriend who didn't love you?" she asked in a retort.

"There were few admirers. But what they loved was something I wasn't going to give to just anyone."

"And what pray tell is that?"

"As a girl you should already know what most men want." she said glancing at a man who started leering at her head to toe.

"...Oh. OH!... Now I see what you mean."

"But if you two get close and he seems a little clingy, just let me know."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." she replied with a frown. ' _Looks like I'll have to make sure Neptune doesn't have any soldiers following him after today.'_

Sun was sitting on the roof of Beacon looking out to the floating colosseum. He was just itching to get back to the tournament.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" called Blake's voice as said Faunus walked over to where he sat.

"Looking up at the colosseum. We're lucky they didn't cancel the festival all together." he replied scooting over and patting the spot. "Care to join me?"

"Sure." she replied and sat next to him. "If you're here staring at it, must mean you're really wanting it to keep going, am I right?"

"Yeah I've been waiting to fight in there since I was a kid. Although at first I always thought I'd represent shade academy, but that was before I moved." he admitted. "Most of the kids thought I wouldn't last that long and figured I'd go down with just one punch."

"Was that before or after the abs?" she joked poking the muscle.

"Before, and boy am I glad I worked out." he grinned.

"Scarlett took a nasty hit, is he alright?" Blake asked genuinely worried.

"Yeah, to be honest that's not the worst he's gotten."

"If he's able to provide children after that, it'd be a miracle."

"When you put it like that, then maybe it might sting a little more." he winced. "Speaking of which I saw this fortune teller yesterday."

"Wait, let me guess. Was this fortune teller a short woman, old, and was called Baga Yaba?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Me and the others met her and let's just say her predictions were a little….spot on and ominous."

"Honestly I never heard of a fortune teller that could see more than one possible future. I wonder if she was right about me?" Sun rubbed his chin and mutter the last part more to himself.

"What'd she say? Was it bad?" asked Blake in concern.

"Well one was good but the other was just creepy. In one possible future I'll be an excellent husband, father, and provide for my family throughout the rest of my life. In the other one though...I end up a lonely paranoid shut in living in the swamps back home."

"Yikes. You with a beard is not a good sight." she joked. "But a husband? That's pretty big. Did she say who the wife was?" Blake was more curious than she let on with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I told her I wanted it to be a surprise. Can't ruin all the big surprises of the future. Although the beard thing… I think I can make the goatee look work." he smirked.

"No, you can't, no one can make THAT work any more." she shook her head. "You can try all you want, but it just won't work."

"I guess you're right." he spoke and laid back against the roof. "But my little girl is gonna be a handful."

"A girl?" Blake's heart fluttered at hearing the possibility of having a daughter.

"Yeah, but all I got next was my wife being someone close, so who knows, maybe it's Neon, or Velvet." he chuckled.

The cat Faunus felt her fingers clench. The animal inside her feeling somewhat threatened. But then she realized something and smirked. "Well remember, there's four of us in the White Fang now, and three of us are girls. So I guess that makes you pretty much the same."

"Yeah, thank you for reminding me how utterly outnumbered I am." he frowned which made her start chuckling. "I just hope I don't end up with the latter. I can't imagine what could drive me to live in the swamp all twitchy and freaking out at every little sound."

"Maybe you realize you're not much of a ladies man." she jabbed with a smirk.

"Woah! He sprung back up "That was hitting right below the belt." he fake winced. "Who knew you could be so cold?"

"Weiss is the cold one, I'm the cunning one." she countered with a smile.

"Conniving is more like it." he muttered quietly.

Blake smirked and patted his back while it became quiet. "I'm only messing with you. Whatever it is I'm sure we can prevent it."

"Yeah, because I don't need to hear voices like Ruby."

Blake chuckled and leaned into his shoulder. Something he noticed and took a chance to wrap an arm around her shoulder. "just so you know she's starting to get better. She's got control over the Bloody Rose, mostly."

"How much would you say?"

"Hard to say, but I'm sure she's more in control of her actions." she replied while her bow twitched and she snuggled closer to his chest. "Her story of her inner conflict was something you just don't make up on the spot."

"Should I listen? Or will Yang kick my ass if I do?"

"She's way to happy about it to even consider that." Blake replied giving a small chuckle. That's when she realized just how close the two of them were and felt her face heat up.

"The future certainly seems bright." he smiled rubbing her side. ' _I really hope she doesn't slap me for this.'_

Blake held her breath and slow breathed out, "Yeah… I guess it does." she gazed up at the Amity Colosseum and both saw the all the lights come on. Not long after this their Scrolls went off.

They reached in and pulled the devices out to look over the new messages.

"Looks like the tournament's back on." Sun spoke.

"And you might not be a hermit." teased Blake.

"Whoever wins there won't be any hard feelings right?"

"Not at all." she moved in and crashed her lips to his.

Sun's eyes widened with his tail twitching in surprise.

Blake broke away and jumped off the roof using her Gamble Shroud as a grappling hook.

Sun watched her swing away while touching his lips. "What a woman."


	43. Chapter 27 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 27

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sky and Russel ran as several floating swords rained down around them from above. They jumped behind the rocks and looked back at Penny as she came at them.

Penny saw the two boys holding onto the rocks and moved the invisible strings attached to her swords and shot them at the rocks, embedding them in the stone before smirking as she tugged on them and started lifting the rock. She smiled back at Ciel who simply tapped her wrist watch. Getting the message she brought her arms down and caused the rock to get swung down and smash against the ground with the two boys falling off from the impact, dazed and unable to continue,

" _And the Victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!"_ Oobleck spoke over the Broadcast System.

"Thank you for a wonderful time." smiled Penny places her fist in her palm bowing to the downed boys in respect.

They turned to leave the stadium as Russell feebly reaches out, only to be hit in the head by an errant stone.

Penny and Ciel headed out of the stadium before the robot girl found a red object running over and pulling her into a hug.

"Ruby!" Penny smiled and hugged back.

"That was awesome Penny!" cheered Ruby. "You barely lifted a finger. Sure you lifted a bunch of swords, but still!"

"I know," she smiled. "And I didn't even need to use my new sword." she patted the retractable white sword on her hip.

"Well you know what this calls for right? We gotta celebrate you getting into the finals." Ruby bounced clapping her hands.

Ciel cleared her throat to get their attention. Once they looked at her she tapped her watch.

"Ruby you remember Ciel." Penny gestured to the girl.

"Oh yeah, the girl who gave you the new kickass sword right? And the 'other' stuff." she whispered the last part, referring to the lotion. "Ciel you remember me right?"

"Ruby Rose, hails from Patch, Age 15, otherwise known as The Bloody Rose, number of victims is extensive, first year at Beacon, yes." she nodded.

"Smart girl." Smiled Ruby folding her arms. "But why the rush to leave? Got a hot date planned?"

"It's my father." Penny replied. "He's got me going from place to place. And…. I heard about your uncle." the android frowned. "I was worried you wouldn't even want to speak with me."

"That depends, did you personally tell the military to take him and his birds in?"

"No! Of course not, I would never-"

Ruby chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "JK, I know you're not like those other narks like this fool." she pointed at Ciel. "No offense."

Ciel narrowed her eyes keeping her composition.

"If I hadn't started getting my insanity under control Atlas would have needed a new General and specialist." Ruby said simply. "So add that to the file, Ruby Rose new and improved."

"I'll be sure to mention it." Ciel said unenthusiastic. "Penny, lets go."

"Oh, right." she nodded before gently hugging Ruby again. "I wish you best of luck Ruby."

"Later Pen." the girl patted her friends back before they separated. Seeing how no big matches were up just yet, she zipped away and headed out to the front where her team were waiting with Zwei getting a belly rub from Weiss.

"Such a good doggy." the heiress babbled.

"Arf!" barked Zwei whose tail kept wagging before Yang came over and joined in the rubbing.

Ruby walked over and the whole team was startled by a flash. They turned to see Velvet with her camera while giving a wave.

"That's a keeper." the rabbit Faunus smiled.

"You kidding? If I knew you were taking photos, I could have gotten Zwei with another big dog and made it twice as cute!" declared Ruby.

"Hi Velvet, heard your team lost the Second round battle." Yang spoke with sympathetic grin.

"Yeah, but at least they tried their best. I just can't believe how much stronger those other two were. Emerald and Mercury."

Ruby lost her smile and felt like something was off. It seemed like being reminded of them made her recall how the team didn't really hang out that much, not to mention the fact she seemed to look at things at a different way since beating her other half. "Hey Velvet, just curious, but how come Cinder didn't go instead? She looked pretty strong."

"Not sure. In the first round she didn't really fight that much."

"What do you mean? I didn't see the first round, so I need you to tell me exactly what happened." spoke Ruby in a serious voice.

"It was like she was just supervising." Velvet spoke. "The second round was even more bizarre. Coco swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently."

"Coco stressed? That's like saying she doesn't like last season clothes." spoke Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"Reel it back there. Supervising?" spoke Ruby tapping her chin in thought.

"She just stood there in the middle of the arena avoiding every attack that came at her. While keeping her eyes on the rest of her team."

"Maybe she was confident they had it in the bag." shrugged Weiss.

"No, she just didn't want to show off what she could do." spoke up Ruby suddenly. "Velvet I need to speak with my team, alone."

"Oh, alright." nodded Velvet confused, but complied and walked away from them.

"I think she's doing the same thing Pyrrha does, or doesn't do." Ruby spoke out. "Alright girls, hear me out, cause this might sound a little bit weird, but after beating my more nutty half, I'm actually more noticeable on small stuff. For instance, have any of you hung out with any of them outside the tournament? Like, at all?"

None of the girls could say they honestly had hung out with them.

"Now, look at it from this point of view. Looking at all the other teams here, can you honestly say you know a little bit more about them than Cinder's team? I mean, sure we're not here to make friends with the competition, but the other teams kind of stand out. But her team? Is it just me, or do they always look serious?"

"They are a little...off." Weiss spoke out

"And who here recalls Mercury's practice fight with Pyrrha? Did you see those moves? Either Mistral went tough on them, or he got training before coming here, and not the normal kind."

"I haven't even seen them with anyone other than themselves." Blake concluded.

"Exactly! They don't socialize and look like they're ready for battle at the drop of a hat. And something just feels….off about Cinder. All of them just give off a bad vibe since Zwei growled at Emerald, and we haven't even payed it that much attention. Mercury clearly on par with Pyrrha, maybe more. Emerald's surprise Semblance which caught Coco off guard, and what about her? Has anyone even seen her use a weapon?"

"According to the footage of their last battle, it's some some kind of pair of guns with hooks and chains." Weiss said with her Scroll in her hand.

"Wait, can you play the battle for us?" asked Ruby.

"Okay, but it doesn't show much between Coco and Emerald."

"I'm actually curious about Mercury and Yatsuhashi." spoke Ruby as Weiss looked up the match and played the footage with the team gathered around to watch.

"Alright." Weiss held up the device and hit play. Each one watching as Yatsuhashi and Mercury traded blows with the gray haired teen mainly using his legs instead of throwing any punches.

"Weird," Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Can you zoom in on his boots."

"Sure." Weiss dragged her finger across the screen as the camera zoomed in close to Mercury's boots with him kicking against Yatsuhashi's blade.

"Weird, look at his boots." Ruby pointed. "They're almost like your Ember Celica, Yang."

"Yeah, and if he's able to fight with just his legs and shoot Dust out like that and make them home in on the enemy, then that's more advanced for a normal hunter." remarked her sister.

"Plus, if you had to rate Yatsu's brute force, would you say it's equal or more than yours?" asked Ruby

"If he hit me enough times, I might win." replied Yang

"Yes, but not counting Semblance, he's more muscle than you, and swinging that big sword would take a lot of effort. So doesn't it seem odd that when Mercury blocks it with his boot, he doesn't flinch, especially with his 'trick knee'? I know legs are stronger than arms, but wouldn't the kinetic energy still make him buckle a little?"

"That does seem a little odd." Blake rubbed her chin.

"I'm telling you guys, something's just not right. And I'm gonna find out just how close I am by seeing if I can find a list of all the students in the tournament and see if it shows their school and teachers." spoke Ruby.

"Ruby if you go snooping around you're gonna get in trouble." Weiss said to her leader.

"Don't worry, I just need to make sure of one little thing and I'll drop it, promise."

"Alright." Yang sighed. "What exactly do you need?"

"I just wanna double check and make sure they're from Mistral. If they are, then we can just chock this up to a lot of advanced training in their free training, but even I think schools can do so much before they have to keep the real risky stuff away. Now who do I talk to is the problem."

"Ozpin is the most likely person to ask."said Blake

"Good, you three decide who's gonna keep going while I'm gone." replied Ruby before turning and zipping off.

Qrow was slouching in his cell tapping his foot. He was doing his best to keep his patience. He felt almost naked without his weapon, but most of all he was worried for his flock, he hoped they were being taken care off. "I swear to god if even one feather's out of place…"

The door opened and Ironwood stood on the other side with two guards. "Are you ready to talk?"

"One: you better be treating my birds right. Two: you really need to add some legroom to these Cells." replied Qrow trying to stretch out his legs.

"Qrow! Do you really think this is the time for juvenile jokes? Just tell us why and how you did what you did at the Colosseum and I _might_ be able to get you off with a slap on the wrist." Ironwood said to his prisoner.

"Ain't it obvious? Just showing off what those kids better watch out for, cause my nieces aren't gonna be easy to beat. I could hack into that video when I was still a student trying to pull a prank." replied Qrow. "Oh wait, I forgot, you don't know how to laugh anymore, do you?"

"What about the damages to the generator. Do you realise what would have happened if Amity Colosseum came crashing down?"

"What are you talking about?" Qrow scowled. "I was nowhere near the generator. All I did was make my announcement. And for your information _Jimmy,_ I would never do something that would put my nieces lives in jeopardy. My bitch of a sister might, but not me!"

Ironwood growled and grabbed Qrow by the front of his clothes before slamming him against the wall. "Stop lying! You were the only one who could have pulled off something like that at the time, and with your mental state, you could say 'screw the law!' and go off the deep end! Now talk!"

Qrow looked Ironwood square in the in the eyes and took a breath. "My family is the most important thing to me, I wouldn't consider doing something if it meant risking their lives for nothing." he narrowed his eyes. "And even if I had a mental breakdown right here, right now, I'd sooner jump off a cliff than cause any harm to them."

Ironwood's glare softened as he let go of Qrow. He turned out before stopping. "Just sit tight a little longer."

"Whatever you say General Morningwood." Qrow jabbed as the door shut, leaving him alone in the cell again.

"Sir?" one of the two guards spoke looking at the general. "You don't think he'd really be that crazy do you?"

"I'm not entirely sure. He was being completely honest about not hurting his family, but I need to stick with the protocol and his mentally unstable nature is still something that could change on a dime. If I try to let him go because of some words, then I'm not following the rules set up for us to follow. If any new evidence shows us that he was the not the one who did it, then he can go free. Although it bears the question, if he didn't cause the damage to the Colosseum, then who did?"

Emerald was holding her weapons and examined the blades. "Cutting through all that metal on the Colosseum generator really did a number on my blades."

"Maybe if you kiss and make the boo boo's go away they'll feel better." smirked Mercury on the bed.

"Mercury, I will shave your head in your sleep if you don't-"

"Enough." spoke Cinder. "Emerald, make sure your blades are sharpened, and Mercury, make sure your legs are well adjusted. When the plan starts it's better to have weapons that work or you'll pull the operation down."

Cinder's Scroll flashed a warning on the night stand and she quickly reached out for it. She picked it up and started sliding her finger around it while her expression seemed to flash angry for a moment. "Someone is trying to look up our student profiles."

"Who?" asked Emerald with a frown.

"Ozpin." Cinder spoke darkly with her eyes glowing slightly.

"Shit. Want us to go and pay him a little visit?" asked Mercury in all seriousness.

"No," spoke Cinder "Just sit tight. Its under control."

Up in Ozpin's office, the headmaster was looking through the Haven academy student records per Ruby's request.

"Find anything on teachers?" asked said girl looking over his shoulder.

"Well from what I can see they were highly recommended for the tournament. Mercury has gotten a few complaints for mouthing off, but other then that nothing."

"So they're official students?" asked Ruby slumping her shoulders. "I was positive something felt off."

"Hey, don't feel so bad Ruby." Yang tried reassuring her sister. "It's still your first day with a more focused mind. Things are going to seem odd."

"Look at it this way, you did bring up a lot of stuff like an experienced investigator. Maybe you'll get to being a detective on the side." spoke Blake.

"Forgive me for prodding, but did I hear that correctly, about Ruby being more focused?" questioned Ozpin.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot to mention, I whooped the Bloody Rose's ass." grinned Ruby. "Now she's in time out for a loooong I can finally take the title for myself."

"That's excellent news Ruby. I can see I made the right choice in bringing you here." Ozpin smiled.

"Well someone's gotta bring a little fun to this place, and that's my job!" she grinned. "But since my little theory went down the drain, that means it's time to win this thing."

"Girls, before you go, I'd like to tell you a few things." Ozpin requested. "And by no means is anything I tell you to leave this room."

"Ooh mysterious, I love it already!" bounced Ruby.

He looked to Ruby and intertwined his fingers. "The reason I brought you to Beacon wasn't just because of your exceptional skill. I had other motives that earned you your place here."

"Let me guess, spunky attitude? Cute expression? Or was it my mad poker skills that would other men weep with envy?"

"It was your eyes." Ozpin replied.

"My eyes? You sure it's not my excellent fashion tastes?"

"You Ruby, are from an amazing race of people and like them you bear the Legendary Silver Eyes just as your mother did and your ancestors that preceded you." Ozpin Explained.

"Oh right Qrow told me about that." Weiss added.

"Wait, amazing race? What do you mean?" asked Ruby in interest.

Ozpin rose and looked to the girls. "Somewhere inside you lies a dormant power. A power that could paralyze even the mightiest of Grimm with just one glance."

"Oh come on, my love of cutting up Grimm is pretty much a no brainer that they're scared of me."

"Not just with fear, but physical. The power you have is the one thing the Grimm fear above all else. It was your mother's most powerful weapon, and the reason I made you the leader of your team."

"Wow, so what can it do? Let me shoot laser eyes? Walk upside down? Speak to animals? Cause I've been wanting to show Zwei this new trick, but it's tricky."

"You can freeze all Grimm around you, or kill them instantly, if they're weak enough."

"Awe-some!" Ruby spoke with her hand squishing her cheeks. "How do I get it to work?"

"That is for you to find out. This is a power within yourself. I was always under the assumption that your… condition was holding it back, which is why I brought you here where people could handle your extreme ways."

"Aw come on! You mean this is one of those 'find the power within' things? You sure there isn't some wise old man, or close friend who can just tell me?" she pouted.

"As far as I know Ruby, you may be the last silver eyed warrior in existence. The last of your kind."

The rest of team RWBY looked to one another in shock with all the new information.

Ruby blinked in surprise and looked down at the floor while letting the info sink in. "That's...actually pretty heavy stuff."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but that doesn't mean you're alone. You have friends and family who are there for you and have proven that they'll always care." he spoke to the girl softly. "And about discovering your power. Are the most worthwhile things in life ever easily acquired?"

"...no." admitted Ruby.

"And in retrospect can you honestly call it your power if you need others to help tap into it?"

"No." frowned Ruby. "But that doesn't mean I have to like doing it the hard way."

"This is my mission to you Ruby," Ozpin looked the girl in her eyes "Find the power within you and lead those who will follow you to Victory."

"Alright, but I'll be expecting a big plate of cookies when I get it."

Ozpin chuckled and ruffled her head. "Now then run along, you need your sleep for tomorrow."

"You heard him girls, let's go!" they went over to the elevator just as it opened and General Ironwood walked in the room.

"Oh, hello girls." nodded the general. The air began to feel thick as his gaze fell on the sisters.

Ruby scowled and took a step forward. "If I could shoot lasers from my eyes I'd…" she let out a huff and merely bumped into him as she walked by.

He looked at her confused while the other girls sent their own frowns at him while entering the elevator and headed down. "You told her about her heritage, didn't you?" he questioned Ozpin

"Of course, after all considering her change in condition, which is a positive one, I believed it was time she knew the truth. It took longer than expected but my plan to push Ruby into the savior of Remnant is coming along quite well." Ozpin sat back in his sea and crossed his legs. "Speaking of which, How is Penny?"

Ironwood almost flinched at that. "She's in top condition and is being checked over to make sure nothing goes wrongs in the final rounds."

"I still have my doubts that a girl you just slapped together in a lab can match a flesh and blood hunter."

"And I'm telling you that her progress here in the tournament shows just how skillful she is. She is on par with some of the experienced hunters and will help us all when the time is right."

"Then I guess we'll let fate decide who's champion will stand on the pedestal of victory. My Silver Eyed warrior or your product of delusion and paranoia."

"Sounds good me." remarked the general with a firm expression.

"You may want to inform Qrow about Ruby's improvement. Not sure how he'll react when he learns his _pride and joy_ is regaining her grasp on sanity." Ozpin swiveled his chair to look out at the ships.

Ruby kicked the door open to their room and stamped in before sitting on her bed with Zwei climbing on her lap to try and calm her down as she rubbed his back. "Ooh, if I learn how to fire lasers from my eyes, he's getting one straight to the head."

"Settle down Ruby, he's only doing his job." Weiss spoke out. "Even though I'm pretty sure none of us agree with it."

Yang stood by the door in deep thought.

"Yang?" Blake tapped the blonde's shoulder. "You alright?"

"Just thinking, Qrow was charged with hacking into the audio feed of the colosseum, but also damages to equipment."

"Yeah?"

"But we were all in the colosseum, including me and Ruby."

"Meaning if he did mess with any of the equipment we'd all might have gotten hurt, or worse." spoke up Weiss overhearing their conversation.

"Weiss can you reach your sister and ask what was damaged?" Ruby inquired.

"Ugh, haven't I spoken with her enough for one day?"

"Weiss, come on. We need to know more." spoke Yang.

"Fine." she relented and pulled out the device before tapping away and called her sister.

" _Weiss? I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon."_

"Look, I'm just calling to ask about the reason Qrow was taken away. Yang says he damaged Equipment, but we want to know what equipment."

" _Alright, as I'm assuming Ruby is there with you the damage was done to the generator connected to the massive air Dust crystal keeping the colosseum in the sky. If it had been worse the whole thing would have come crashing down."_

"Objection!" cried out Ruby with her arm outstretched while pointing at the Scroll. "Uncle would never do anything like that if we were at risk, I'll testify in the highest court! And I have my sister, my dad, and my dog to back me up on that!"

" _Her dog?"_

"Qrow might be nuttier than a fruitcake, but I don't think he'd go and try to kill his own nieces." spoke up Blake.

" _We're still running tests on his weapon. At best we'll have the results in a day or so."_

"That's all we needed to know." spoke Weiss.

"Wait! What about the flock, they can't last long in bird Jail. They need to fly!" Raved Ruby. "I demand you release them into my custody!"

" _I'm afraid I can't do that. Until I get word from the general, they will remain in our custody...but I will see what I can do the next time I speak with him."_

"Yay! I'll get their beds ready just in case." grinned Ruby before going under her and Yang's bed.

" _You're sure she's getting better?"_

"Goodbye Winter." Weiss ended the call. "Ruby, please tell me you don't really have all the nests for each of the birds under your bed."

"Heck no." the leader replied. "I have three big ones. Though they're not actually nests." She came from under the bed holding three baskets with blankets in them. "They like to snuggle to keep warm."

"Of course."

Ironwood looked at the colosseum through the office window while drinking from his flask. "The single battles are tomorrow. I'm almost hoping Miss Rose will take the field, if only to show you clear Penny is the best choice."

"Yes Ruby is a fan of fighting, but with her mind more clear shows she'll use logic rather than focus on her own pleasure." replied Ozpin. "But that's not our choice it's hers. It's either Ruby or Yang."

"That reminds me, have you chosen your new guardian?"

"As a mttaer of fact, yes. I've found someone who I think will be able to take up the mantle." he said bring up the student profile of one Pyrrha Nikos.


	44. Chapter 28 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 28

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, every contestant was preparing for the finals. Team JNPR had unanimously decided that Pyrrha should be the one to fight. She was checking out her weapon, but do to a slight headache it was somewhat difficult, and Ren and Nora's bickering over getting rid of the magazines under their mattress was not helping.

"I'm not getting rid of them! They contain very helpful info and bring out new kinky ideas!"

Ren lifted the mattress to show the large amount of magazines under it, some even slid out and fell to the floor.

"Hey! Some of those you went nuts for cause I bought some great bra and panties, and you couldn't take your eyes off me whenever I wore them."

Ren moved his hands under his head like he was sleeping them moved them to his back and rubbed up and down.

Nora sighed and pouted. "Alright, I don't want you to be in pain every time we get up in the morning, but can't we just store them away? We should be able to find a box big enough."

"Whatever you do, just do it and SHUT UP!" Pyrrha snapped at them in anger.

Both looked at the the redhead with shock and blinked their widened eyes.

Pyrrha calmed down and was also surprised by her own outburst. "I-I'm sorry you guys. I just need to get ready for my match and I have a bad headache, and hearing you two fight over the magazines isn't helping."

"Oh, sorry P, we didn't know." Nora spoke before curiosity made her think for a moment. "Is there anything else wrong?"

"Other than an odd cramping every now and then, no not at all." Pyrrha replied then stood with her Miló in hand examining the shaft

Nora grinned before grabbing Ren's arm and shaking him lightly before pointing a finger at Pyrrha.

The boy shushed her and gave a hand gesture saying to settle down.

"Well Phyrrh, um, if anything else feels off just lets us know." Nora could barely hold in a giggle as she said this.

"Since when are the abnormalities with my body any concern of yours?" questioned Pyrrha raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just looking out for my favourite teammate, is that so wrong?" Norra had to turn away to hide her forming grin.

"No, but I think if anything's wrong with my body, I should be the one worrying about it." The redhead transitioned her weapon in its Xiphos form and holstered it then grabbed her Akoúo.

"Alright, but just let me know if you start feeling moody." a small snicker got out at the end earning her a nudge from Ren's elbow.

"I'm getting moody because of this headache and the fact I'll be in the finals." she turned to them. "What's so funny about that?"

Nora wasn't sure she could contain her utter excitement and was only inches away from blurting out her thoughts. But before she could speak, a knock came at the door of their room.

Pyrrha went over to the door and Nora covered her mouth while glancing at Ren. Despite his grin, the stern look in his eyes said ' _Don't say a word'._

Pyrrha opened the door and saw it was Glynda standing there with her ever present serious expression. "Miss Nikos, Prof. Ozpin would like to-" she was cut off seeing Nora hunching over. "Miss Valkyrie?"

"I'mfine!"she squeaked rather quickly and made a shaky thumbs up. "Just….laughing at one of Ren's jokes I just remembered." she snorted and giggled.

"Riiight." Glynda raised an eyebrow and turned to Pyrrha. "Anyways, Prof. Ozpin would like to see you in his office at once, Don't ask me why, but just know it's important. Now follow me."

Pyrrha did as instructed while closing the door behind her. Once the remaining two of team JNPR were alone Nora laughed and bounced in excitement. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Ren!" she smirked ear to ear with wide eyes.

Ren nodded with a grin and moved his arms in a cradling way.

"That's right! Ooh there's so much to get set up! We need to get supplies as soon as the match is over." she spoke while mentally putting down the things the party would need. "And of course there's the betting pool, boy or girl."

Ren grabbed her shoulder and pointed over to Jaune's bed.

"Oh right! We need to tell Jaune, like now!"

Ren shook his head quickly before pointing to both their teammates beds and made several other hand gestures.

"Ah right, he should hear it from the babymama herself, and yes we don't even actually know she's pregnant, but just incase, I'm gonna be prepared." she rubbed her hands together. "Maybe also keep anything breakable out of the way, and any weapons too."

Later Pyrrha sat across from Ozpin who took a sip of his coffee. "I'm not surprised your teammates chose you to fight in the finals."

"Well while many would say it's because of my experience, I'd also like to say that without my team, I could have never made it this far."

" _You sure it's not the other way around?"_ spoke a voice.

"Huh?" Pyrrha started looking around. "Who-"

"My apologize," Ozpin said before holding up his Scroll from the desk. "I neglected to mention that a trusted colleague of mine would be listening in on our conversation."

She blinked and saw an older man with black hair a scruffy face waving from the device. "I know you." she pointed at the Scroll. "Your Ruby and Yang's uncle."

" _I assume you saw my little production after their match?"_ Qrow asked leaning closer.

"Yes, and it was very inspirational, in it's own way, but it also seemed like the general wasn't too happy about it." she replied.

" _That's why I'm only allowed to talk through my Scroll. Ol' Jimmy Morningwood has me locked in the brig."_

Pyrrha moved back in her seat. ' _This is what passes as a trusted college?'_

"Qrow, language." Ozpin scolded. "You are speaking to a young lady."

" _Come on Oz, I'm just letting out some steam."_

"This is meant as a serious moment. So for now try to show some decorum. "Besides Ironwood was kind enough to return your Scroll to stay in contact with us."

" _Oh yes, I'm SOO happy. Remind me to give him a gift basket later on, when I'm out of this box he calls a cell."_ spoke Qrow with sarcasm.

Pyrrha cleared her throat to get their attention. "Um, what is it that makes this moment serious?"

"Well first we need to know if you're familiar with a certain story, The Story of The Four Seasons?" Questioned Ozpin.

"Of course. It describes the tale of four girls who meet up with an old wizard who lives by himself."

" _Would you believe me if I said that one's been around since Ozpin was a kid?"_ asked Qrow.

"I doubt he's that old." Pyrrha laughed.

Ozpin's expression went from playful to deadly serious. "Well would you believe it was true?"

"Huh?"

"What if I told you that there were four exceptional maidens that could wield tremendous power, _without_ dust."

"You mean….like a Semblance?"

" _Try magic."_ Qrow cut in. " _And we ain't talking about sleight of hand tricks like 'Is this your card?'. We mean grade A magic."_

"I…."

" _Yeah yeah, I know it's crazy, but to me it makes perfect sense."_ spoke Qrow. " _The story is true, though not as old as the once about the Silver Eyed Warriors, but still old."_

"You're serious?" spoke Pyrrha in surprise.

" _Yeah, the Silver Eyes were-"_

"Not that," Pyrrha glared. "the four maidens."

" _Oh, yeah they're real too. I guess I'll just wait and tell someone else about that story, but whatever."_ Qrow shrugged while grumbling. " _It was a pretty good one too."_

"Another time Qrow," Ozpin spoke and stood from his chair while looking at Pyrrha "We are telling you this because we believe you are next in line to inherit the maiden's powers."

"We?" she spoke confused just as the elevator doors opened with Glynda and Ironwood walking in.

" _Where's my flock Jimmy?"_ Qrow questioned suddenly.

The general groaned. "Currently under my soldiers watch in a secure cage. Don't worry, they have plenty of space to fly and are being monitored to make sure nothing happens to them."

" _What's it gonna take to get them out of this?"_ the red eyed man grit his teeth.

"Enough Qrow, or I'll hang up." Threatened Ozpin.

" _Alright alright, we can go back to the maiden and Pyrrha getting her powers."_

"I'm still quite lost, what is going on?" Pyrrha narrowed her eyes feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Before we tell you, just please remember Miss Nikos that we're still the same teachers and faculty of Beacon, but we also do something much more." spoke Glynda.

" _Hey Ozzy, can you let Glynda hold the Scroll_?" asked Qrow with a smirk.

"Qrow?" the three adults spoke at once with their glares locked on him through the Scroll.

" _Okay, I'll be good."_

"As Glynda was saying, we hold a secret not many know about." spoke Ironwood.

"We are the protectors of this world, and we need your help." Ozpin finished.

Pyrrha's eyes widened with her mouth dropping open.

They all stood in the elevator, Pyrrha was nervous but tried not to let it show. She looked at the floor numbers as they passed by then to the 'Protectors'.

"Where are we going?" she questioned in apprehension.

"The vault. Under the school." replied Ozpin.

The elevator continued downward through the vertical tunnel of dark green lights until it opened its doors and their passengers step out, with Pyrrha being the last to leave as she absorbs the sight of the large, sparsely-lit hallway she is now being lead through. Glynda waits up for her behind the others.

"I'm sure you have questions."

"Maybe a few." she was still taking it all in. "I still don't understand. What's this about me being next in line to receive the maidens power?"

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever."

" _Yeah, but if you ask me the way it's passed on is kinda stupid, and sexist."_ Qrow spoke dryly. " _I mean, why's it gotta be girls? Are guys just not good enough? We not feminine enough. This is already triggering me and we're not there yet."_

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Anyway, At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate."

"Intimate?" questioned Pyrrha.

"As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." Glynda continued.

" _Either they didn't have boyfriends or they were into girls because each person to get the power is female."_ spoke Qrow. " _But if it's a dude, it's a total crap shoot and it makes a bitch out of us finding them."_

"Qrow." spoke Glynda in a warning tone.

" _What?"_

"If you continue to use foul language, I won't hesitate to disconnect you." she held up her crop.

" _Prude."_ he muttered quietly.

"But why tell me all of this now? Why not until after graduation?" asked Pyrrha.

"Current situations have forced our hand. We've run out of time." Ironwood's ominous tone didn't make the girl feel any less uncomfortable.

"You're not talking about war….are you?"

" _Not exactly, there are other things out there, I'm not sure if you've not noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window. We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen."_ spoke Qrow.

A humming of electricity is heard as the group comes to their destination at the end of the hallway: A large machine with lit screens hooked up to two rectangular pods, one of which is upright to show through the glass window a young girl dressed in minimal clothing with a burn scar over her left eye and across her face.

"Is that…." spoke Pyrrha hesitantly stepping forward.

"Amber." Ozpin sighed heavily. "The current Fall Maiden."

"She's...still alive."

"For the time being." replied Ironwood. "We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented."

"What do you mean?"

Ironwood sighed and closed his eyes.

"Won't her power...just transfer to the next host?"

" _Look at the memory on you, she's a keeper on this one Ozzy."_

"Under normal circumstances, it would. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker." The general glanced at Amber. "And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half."

"Her assailant?"

"And that would not bode well for any of us." replied Ozpin turning to her.

Pyrrha lowered her head in thought. She wandered over to the pod and put her hand on the glass. She gripped her hand and turned to them with anger. "If that's true, then why not tell people?! Why not tell them about her?"

"From what we understand it was once common knowledge." Glynda explained.

"What?" spoke Pyrrha in confusion and surprise.

" _How do you think legend and fairy tales get started?"_ asked Qrow _. Even the craziest one came from somewhere. Ever heard the song of The Black Fox? That fox was me."_

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." spoke Glynda.

" _And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power."_

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend."

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion." said Glynda.

"No one would believe us and it would cause an uproar." spoke Ironwood.

" _People would start panicking and after that…. Well I wish say I'd shudder at the thought, but I can't help but think of all the fun Ruby and I'd have."_ Qrow snickered _. "Who knows, maybe we'd start up new legends in all the panic and even-"_

"I'll do it." Pyrrha spoke. "If you think this will help humanity…then I will become the Fall Maiden. Also I don't like the thought of Ruby in a panic situation doesn't bode well with me."

" _Well looks like no end of the world for us. I'll have to let Ruby know the bad news as soon as Jimmy lets me out."_ frowned Qrow.

"Miss Nikos, while I'm grateful that you've chosen to take on such a heavy burden. It's not quite as simple as you might think." Ozpin spoke walking towards her. "Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it."

" _You mean steal. Hasn't anyone told you that messing with things beyond your understanding will cause even more problems than solutions?"_

"That's...wrong!"

" _Thank you!"_ Qrow exclaimed _._

"The feeling is mutual, but desperate times call for desperate measures." spoke Glynda.

"And these are indeed desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to." informed Ironwood.

"...her aura." spoke Pyrrha.

"Her life would be intertwined with yours." said Ozpin. "The only question is…"

" _What it'll do to you."_ Qrow cut in.

" You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer." spoke Ozpin.

Pyrrha didn't respond, instead placing her hand on the glass separating the maiden from her potential replacement, seeing her scared expression reflected on the scarred face of the dying girl, before turning away from this expected destiny.

"The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be."

Team Ruby road in an airship docking in amity Amity Colosseum.

"Alright Yang, you ready for this?" asked Blake as they walked off it.

"No worries, I got this. You know I can handle this, right sis?" she turned to Ruby. However the girl was more focused on the other people around them. "Ruby?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, what were we talking about?" Ruby scratched her head.

"Yang's match, what were you looking at?" asked Weiss.

"Well...I was thinking about what Ozpin said, about being the last Silver Eyes. It kinda puts a few things in a new light when you learn your the last of your kind and you went your entire life without even knowing it."

"That still doesn't mean we're not here for you." spoke Blake patting her back.

"I know that, but things seem so different now. I feel like I should be on the endangered species list." she turned to the girls. "If I ever get near a cardboard box with a plate of cookies under it, then you will know its poachers."

"Come on Ruby let's try to think more positive." Yang ruffled her hair. "You may be the last, but that also mean you'll save your kind."

"Oh! So now you suddenly want me to find a boyfriend? Anytime I even mention finding a guy, you shoot it down." she pouted. "I can't understand you women and your confusing reasons."

"Okay let's get back to the topic at hand." Yang spoke to get out of the trap she got herself in.

"Oh, well the bad news is I didn't get a chance to paint your name on Zwei's side to help cheer you on." she replied picking said dog up who gave a bark in agreement. "So you'll have to settle for us just cheering out with our voices."

"Hey guy's!" Velvet called walking up to them with her team.

"Hey guys, here to place your bets on my sister?" asked Ruby.

"Uh...no." Velvet replied. "We don't gamble."

"Oh, then what's up?" Asked Ruby.

"We came to wish you luck." spoke Coco. "Also...watch out for that chick with the green hair and red eyes."

Ruby frowns and folded her arms "Oh, you mean Emerald, the one who likes to skip out on bets."

"That girl is tricky, I don't know if she's some kinda shapeshifter or illusionist, but what I do know is that you can't trust what you see."

"We saw the match over the Scroll, so we have an idea what you mean." spoke Weiss. "She tricked you when you were alone by pretending Yatsuhashi was there with you when he was already knocked out."

"Don't worry Coco. I got this." Yang grinned. "Whether it's her or Mercury I'm positive I can win."

"Just be careful, they are both strong." spoke Yatsuhashi.

"I still have my doubts about that Mercury. You should of at least gave him a limp with just one of your strikes." Ruby rubbed her chin

"I'm as surprised as you. Either Yatsu here's getting rusty, which can't be cause I make sure my team's well trained." spoke Coco. "Or that boy has got some tough leg muscles."

"Guys lets get going, we don't wanna be late." Blake informed.

"Right! Talk later dudes and dudettes!" waved Ruby as they walked into the colosseum.

Ruby walked into the stands with her team. She looked around and spotted Emerald. Said girl was sitting by herself and had a serious expression like the match was extremely important.

"Hmm, hey Zwei, go give Emmy some love." Ruby spoke who started to write a note and slipped it to his mouth.

Zwei gave a muffled bark before running off.

" _Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!"_ Port announced over the cheering fans.

The camera panned over the final fighters with them being Sun, Penny, Mercury, Yang, and Pyrrha who tried to look calm and confident.

" _Barty why don't you explain the rules."_

" _Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined_ immediately _before the match takes place!" replied Oobleck._

" _Much like any good hunt, there will be no time to prepare."_

" _Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!"_

The energetic doctor points out to the screens above the stadium as the roulette starts spinning, this time for competitors instead of biomes. The "random selection" is watched by the owner of the Crow Bar, a group of Human and Faunus kids, the visitors and workers at the Cross Continental Transmit System, before it gets back from the worldwide audience glimpses to reveal the first showdown.

" _Mercury Black and Yang Xiao Long!"_ Port called out.

"Come on sis! Break a leg! And by that I mean his!" called out Ruby with a cheer.

Emerald sat on her seat ready for her part. But then she felt something cold and wet brush against her leg. "Huh?" She looked down and saw Zwei sit on his hind legs with a note in his mouth. "What are you doing here?" She reached down to take the note and unfolded it.

I know what you did in your battle against Coco.

Love Ruby

Emerald's eyes widened slightly as she turned to where Ruby and her team were sitting. The brunette was glaring at the red eyed girl and moved a finger over her neck. She gulped and turned back to the arena while trying to keep a calm expression while feeling Ruby's eyes stay on her.

"Something wrong?" asked Cinder.

"Ruby, I think she's onto us." Emerald whispered handing the note to Cinder. "Her dog gave me this."

Cinder looked at the note and her eyes narrowed slightly with her lip turning down as she looked over at the team with Ruby keeping her stare at Emerald while looking her in the eye with a look that was a warning.

Ruby pointed her fingers like a gun and folded her thumb with a dark grin.

Cinder took the note and held it up to where Ruby could see and slowly tore it while letting the pieces go as they calmly dropped to the floor before smirking and turned back to the colosseum while Zwei growled at her before walking back to his team. "Just stick to the plan, there is no chance she's aware of our plan."

Emerald trusted Cinder's words as everyone watched Yang and Mercury make their way onto the area.

"Just so you know. I'm not going easy on you." said Yang.

"What a coincidence, neither am I." chuckled Mercury darkly.

Both brawlers face the crowds one last time, then slowly start advancing on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch.

" _Three,"_ Port started counting down. " _Two, one! Begin!"_

Immediately, Yang threw a punch, and Mercury spun his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launched him back. He closed the distance quickly and aimed at her feet with his boot, but she leapt over it and fires off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotated to avoid. They fought fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang getting in a fiery blast on her opponent at the cost of him also landing a blow on her. She fell back on her feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling.

"Come on Yang! Show that dork he can't fly!" called out Ruby.

"Ruby, try to stay calm." spoke Weiss. "She's got this."

"Lighten up Weiss." Blake spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, you should cheer louder to really cut loose. I know, try to distract him by catcalling him!" grinned Ruby. "I won't tell Neptune."

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Barked Zwei at the fight

Yang didn't relent for a second, launching shot after shot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempted to come down on her with his leg. She blocked and pushed away the attack, but he went under her shotgun burst and managed to land a kick on her, though she still lands in a crouch, now grimacing. She launched forward with a double blast and continued landing blow after blazing blow on him, right up to when he roundhouse kicked her in the back and attempted to hit her with his heel. She got out just in time and punched the ground trying to get him, but he leapt out and twirled to get a hit on her. One of his kicked seemed to pass over her, but then he brought it down hard enough to shatter the steel underneath, which Yang narrowly rolled backward to avoid.

"You got this sis!" Ruby jumped up from her seat. "Make him eat the stadium floor!"

Zwei howled out for Yang.

"Keep your guard up!" Weiss advised.

"Don't give him an opening!" called Blake.

They exchanged kicks after this attack until Mercury hit her backwards, and he rushed forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He got up right as Yang started raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion caused him to get knocked off of the stage. He saved himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflected with her arms. She ducked under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumped into the air to knock her back, and he followed it up with a shot from his boots. Yang avoided it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her.

Switching tactics, Mercury starts shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Yang. She dodges each one coming her way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicks her into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right onto Yang.

Yang's team smiled at seeing the blasts all explode on the spot.

When the blasts stopped coming down on his opponent, Mercury got up from his crouch and grinned to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be.

"Oh, that was a big mistake." Ruby chuckled.

"This fight is in the bag, for us." grinned Blake.

The Corgi panted excitedly for what was coming.

"Bad move." Weiss shook her head.

The smoke from behind him erupted into flames. His momentary shock turned into another smile as he turned around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him. Screaming, she landed a punch that sent him back, and she rushed up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows. He had enough time to let out a pained groan before she hit him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde. He landed on his back as the buzzer sounded over the roars of the audience.

" _What a way to kick off the finals!"_

" _Yang Xiao Long wins!"_ announced Oobleck.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Suck on that Mr. Breakdancer!" called out Ruby with a laugh.

"Way to go Yang!" called out Blake clapping with Weiss.

"Better luck next time." Yang waved with a smirk. She started walking towards the exit, getting pretty far before Mercury starts to getting up outside her peripheral vision.

"There's not going to be a next time, _Blondie_!" he roared out in anger.

A sharp sound was heard in the sudden silence as Yang turned around just in time to see Mercury leap forward with a kick to his unsuspecting victim. Her first thought was to throw a punch, but taking Coco's warning to heart, she held up her arms to block and closed her eyes.

But she didn't feel anything make contact and looked to see Mercury still on his spot while smirking. "What was that?"

Yang blinked while Ruby and her friends noticed and frowned.

"Wow, you scare as easily as a little girl." mocked Mercury.

People started laughing in the stands with Ruby looking over at Emerald.

Said girl looked nervous with Cinder looking angrily at the girl next to her.

Zwei growled and ran out on to the field and bit on Mercury's pants.

"What the…?"

" _Oh! And what's this? It seems Zwei from Team RWBYZ has suddenly run out onto the field."_ spoke Port in surprise.

"Zwei!" Yang exclaimed.

"What is he doing?" Blake frown, fearing disqualification.

"Hey!" Mercury started flailing his leg to get the dog off. "Let Go! Stupid mutt!"

*Rrriiiiiippp*

He kicked hard sending Zwei flying. The dog landed on his feet and shook his head with the cloth of Mercury's pants still in his fangs.

The boy's eyes went wide as he looked down at his pants sleeve. "Uh oh."

The whole colosseum gasped at seeing Mercury's leg was a prosthetic.

Yang stared at him with a hanging jaw.

"So that's how he could handle Yatsuhashi's strikes." spoke Weiss with wide eyes.

Team CFVY looked down in shock with Coco grinding her teeth and clenching her fists. "Oh, we're gonna have a long talk with the judges about this."

"Cheater!" a random person from the audience shouted out what most were thinking before the rest started started to follow. Hissing and booing.

"Wow Emerald, I had no idea Mercury had a prosthetic that apparently is strong enough for him to fight, or that it was equipped for battle. Could it be possible the other leg is fake too?" spoke Ruby turning to Emerald with a glare. "How very odd, I don't recall that being mentioned in your student report."

Emerald looked nervous with Cinder gripping her fist. "Uh….maybe they made a mistake."

"Really? But wouldn't they keep him from participating in something this big, even with high tech prosthetics? Not many of those can handle the work of a hunter." she turned to Cinder who was frowning. "Or was keeping it a secret all your doing, Cinder?"

Said girl narrowed her eyes. Before standing up and stomped away.

"Oh don't get too far, I'm sure the judges would love to hear this." Ruby called back before narrowing her eyes at a nervous Emerald. "Care to explain why my sister flinched all of a sudden? Like someone was attacking her out of nowhere?"

"Uhhhh… I need to...go with her." Emerald quickly got up and followed Cinder.

"No doubt about it, you were spot on Ruby." spoke Blake.

"Yes, yes I was." Ruby smiled and caught Zwei as he jumped in her arms. "Good boy Zwei."


	45. Non-canon no 17

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 17

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep within a dark forest with not that much human activity is where a figure was walking down a dirt path in a robe.

An acorn fell on the path in front of her and a squirrel ran to get and started munching away at it. The poor woodland creature turn to the figure getting one glance before it was suddenly turned to lifeless stone with the acorn falling from its paws.

"Useless creature." sneered the woman who walked past the statue and looked up ahead of her to see the silhouette of a building through the branches.

She made her way to it and entered through the door. She looked up inside and saw three people turning towards her after entering.

"Who's this?" asked a large burly man with no shirt on and exposed his muscles while he wore a gold sash around his waist with black shorts and gold sandals with a lion's pelt on his back with his face being seen through the mouth and had sharp claws strapped to the back of his hands. His hair was obscured by the pelt and had black eyes.

"It would would appear we've been graced with the presents of another gorgeous face." remarked another man sitting at a table with a glass in front of him. He had blonde hair that was rather long for a male that was shortened up front for the bangs with brown eyes. He wore a red suit with a white undershirt and black tie while wearing white pristine gloves. He occupied himself with tossing a dagger in the air.

"What! There's already too many people." fumed a third person who was a slender girl with long red hair that went down her back, blue eyes, and wore a red combat vest with a black bodysuit underneath that reached down to her red stiletto high heels with several black spades, diamonds, and clubs lining up around them while she had a large battle axe sitting beside her.

"I assume you're here for the same reason as I?" asked the new arrival.

"Of course." smiled the man as he stopped tossing his dagger and reached into his pocket before pulling out his Scroll. "We came here due to a rather large bounty being put on a single man, and it seems he's worth enough where the person asked for any known bounty hunter or mercenary to take him down. And the name of the one who published this bounty sounds like a beautiful woman. A shame she couldn't come to greet us in person." he said taking a drink from his cup.

"We're not after just any man." the woman closed the door and took a few steps up. The lights in the building showed her face which was that of a young woman who had long black hair and purple eyes which matched her robe, with a noticeable headdress with two curved horns on clear display. "We're after Qrow Branwen."

The man's eyes shot wide open and did a spit take before starting to cough up a storm.

"Hmph, we already know that." scoffed the red head ignoring the man's coughing. "And if this is the guy who's worth big bucks, that lady must be a real weakling. I've killed bigger guys and they weren't worth shit."

The man cleared his throat and looked to the girl. "Uh little lady, I'm not sure you grasp the severity of our target." he said putting down his glass. "This man is said by many to be insanity incarnate, and that's the ones who weren't mentally scarred from seeing him in action, Others say he's one of the most cunning people on the planet, and I don't even want to think about how he gets his jollies dismembering those who get on his bad side "

"Hah! It figures a small man like you would be scared of pathetic rumors." laughed the lion pelted man. "To me, he's no different than the others I've crushed with my bear strength. And just like them, I will finish him with my bare hands."

"Are you always this stupid or do you practice?" asked the black haired woman.

"What did you say?" he growled stepping towards her with his teeth bared..

She waved the stick in her hand and the bottom jaw of the lion pelt turned to dust.

"What the?" the man looked at the dust in shock.

"Ooh, impressive power and beauty to match. Perhaps you and I might leave this place and go out for a simple night on the town?" offered the knife tossing man with a charming smile.

"Perhaps you would like me to do the same to your other head." the woman lowered her wand. "Now tell me, regarding Qrow, do you honestly think mere brute force would be enough to even touch him? A Hunter who has been trained to fight the creatures of Grimm?"

"Well if you came here even after knowing who the guy was, why bother showing up at all?" asked the girl with the axe.

"The same reason as the rest of you, the money, but unlike _some_ of us, I plan to use my brain."

It was then the Scroll on the table went off. All eyes turned to it before the gentleman reached over and picked it up before answering it.

A woman with black hair and Amber eyes appeared on the screen. "Ah, I'm glad to see more than one person was willing to accept the bounty."

"Sakes alive! You, my dear, are more gorgeous then your name lead me to believe." The gentleman spoke resting his head on his hands as he smiled.

"Save the pleasantries until AFTER you complete the job, Jacque Ripier."

"You know of me?" he asked.

"Only by reputation, you're quite skilled with those little knives of yours."

"Ah, well hearing that from such a pretty face is quite the honor." he bowed his head.

"Nemesis Lionclaw, you were banned from pro wrestling on multiple accounts of unnecessary roughness."

"Bah! They couldn't take me on like real men and chickened out! I was too much for them." boasted the man.

"Princess Hart, you're temper is legendary and the same is said about your skill with a battleaxe."

"Damn straight it is." she growled while hitting the table with her fist.

"And finally, Sangria Chem, your semblance allows you to transmute one element into another or multiple at a time."

"Seems you're rather informative." replied the woman with an even tone.

"I like to know who I'm employing." replied Cinder. "The fact you four are the only ones to show up shows your conviction for large amount, while at the same time feeling confident you can catch this man's head like he was one of your lesser bounties."

"We know who it is, well half of us anyway." Sangria rolled her eyes.

"Good, then it seems I don't have much to say other than this. This man, I want caught either dead, or paralyzed. And by paralyzed, I mean either he can't move his entire body, or ensure he's completely immobile. If you try to take him alive, chances are, none of you will come back. Normally he's seen with a flock of crows, but my sources say they're oddly absent."

"I'll get his head chopped off and sent to you by the end of the day." spoke Hart with a growl. "I'll even make sure it's sent through first class."

"Be warned, if you fail and Qrow doesn't kill you, then I will." she spoke in a cold serious tone before the video ended.

"Well that's rather disappointing and unsettling." Jacque spoke.

"Like I said, this one will be no different than the others I've crushed. I already know how to get him." grinned Nemesis.

"Oh? And what pray tell good sir would you try on him?"

"I will go out in the middle of the woods and declare how weak and small he is. His pride as a man will rise and he will have no choice but to show himself. Then it's only a matter of time before I get a hold on him and squash his skull!" he laughed slamming his palms together.

The other three gave him deadpanned looks.

"Really?" Questioned Hart. "Did you get that skull of yours broken a few times, or are you just that dense?"

"Qrow is not a man concerned with his machismo, what he cares about the most is the body count of his victims." Sangria spoke. "You're practically asking for him to cut your head off."

"My plan actually has some thought put into it." Hart smirked. "I hide my axe in the bushes and pretend to be hurt. No man can resist helping a pretty damsel in distress and once he comes to help, I grab my weapon and cut off his head!"

"Quite the daring move my dear, but I must say that he's best known to go for more mature women, not that you aren't. Besides, his reaction might be too quick, especially if he hears those delicate hands of yours rustling in the bush as you go for your weapon."

"Who are you calling delicate!" Hart's whole face went red.

"The best way to truly stop him is to make sure there's no space for him to run to. I will litter numerous wires around a certain spot, so that as soon as he trips one of them, a volley of knifes will hone in on him from every angle. If he manages to survive, his body will be too wounded to even move." smiled Jacque.

"You realise that if he's between the wire and the sun he might see the light reflecting on it." Sangria shut down his thought.

"Oh? Then let's hear your plan then." spoke Harts with a frown at the girl. "Let's hear what miss gloom and doom has up her sleeve."

"You're right about one thing, Jacque making sure he has no room to move is key. So I'll transmute the earth around him into a large dome. Then turn the ground beneath into a pitfall of spikes to impale him."

"Bah! A true way to kill him is head on." huffed Nemesis. "For all you know he could break through that dome with ease."

"Well then might I make a suggestion?" Jacque stood. "What say we each go after him one at time? Whoever kills him first gets the whole kitten kaboodle for his, or her, own. With no arguments."

"Sounds good to me. Just don't go getting your gloves wet after I take his head." boasted Harts lifting her axe over her shoulder. "I hate seeing someone cry in a losing game."

"Seeing as it was his plan, the only sensible thing is to let him go first." Sangria suggested.

"I would be honored." he stood up and bowed to her with a smile. "Perhaps if I am victorious, I could take either of you young ladies on a rather quaint outing?"

"Split the money with me and we'll talk." Hart flirted.

"Then please excuse me." he winked at her before walking out of the building and into the woods.

"Let's watch from the cliffs nearby and see how this goes." suggested Sangria before turning and walking out of the place.

Jacque had his trap set and went to hide behind a tree. The others lay on their bellies at the edge of the cliff and looked out to the winding path.

"That will never work." scoffed Nemesis.

"We'll soon find out." Sangria used her Semblance to make a spyglass out of random dirt and sand.

Far from the spot is where we cut to Qrow who was walking the path with with a serious expression. "Almost there, once I reach civilisation I can complete my mission."

He patted his pocket and was slowly coming in close to the spot that Jacque was hoping for.

The gentleman's smile grew larger as qrows foot was about to fall on the wire, but the smile turned upside down when he moved over it. jacque gripped his hand and pulled out another knife with his other hand and silently threw it cut the wire, causing the numerous other knifes he set up to launch out at Qrow.

Qrow narrowed his eyes and whipped out his sword to knock them away. He moved fast enough to where each knife bounced off his blade and fell to the ground while he looked around the trees. "So it wasn't fishing line left by some lazy traveler after all."

' _H...How? Those knives were suppose to be too fast and silent!'_ thought Jacque with a frown.

"Hmm?" Qrow looked down and noticed a knife had lodged itself in his other side and frowned as he grabbed it and pulled it out before dropping it and reached into his pocket to show his flask with the liquor dripping down. "Welp, that's bad news for those who prefer me drunk, oh well."

"That idiot. Being drunk helps keep Qrow mellowed. Now he's just screwed himself over." frowned Sangria.

Qrow looked back to the knife that triggered the trap and calculated where it was thrown from. He moved to pick it up. He tossed the knife up and caught it before reeling his arm back and threw it into tree where Jacque was hiding. "I think you dropped that."

Jacque was stunned and gritted his teeth. ' _Alright, looks like I'll have to get serious for that disrespect.'_ he quickly composed himself and walked out with his posture straight. "Good evening Mr. Branwen."

"Hmmm... Polite, fancy clothes, acts like an aristocrat, and uses daggers. You're Jacque Ripier." Qrow nodded while holding his damaged flask. "This your handy work I take it?"

"Not intentionally my friend, but you seem to have a bit of luck on your side." smiled the man. "I hate to ask such a question, but could you hold still for this next strike? I'd like to use that money to take a wonderful girl out on a luxurious dinner."

"Oh then what? Slit her throat and rip off her skin like all the others that never made it past the first date?" asked Qrow like it wasn't a big deal. "What color of hair is it this time? Blonde, brunette, redhead?"

Jacque frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"That's right you sadistic creep, I know all about you. A bounty hunter who makes his female targets seem special right before you go for the kill."

Jacque let out a deep sigh and put on a smile. "You know, it's rather unnecessary to go spouting off such things. After all, a dead man has no need to narrate another man's life story."

"As much as I'd like to just break your arms and let you leave with your life, I can't help but think 'What if my nieces Ruby and Yang ran into this guy if I let him walk?'"

"Oh? You have two nieces? That must be quite wonderful to handle an uncle like you." smiled Jacque.

"Yeah Yang's the oldest. A blonde bombshell with a bigger rack than her mother's and of course the younger sister Ruby, my sweet little pride and joy, only fifteen and she's got the heart of a huntress."

"Aw, they both sound like wonderful young women. Perhaps I'll visit them after I kill you and offer to console them from your untimely demise." his mouth worked into a twitchy grin.

"Hmm, the idea of that happening just makes me want to smash your head in more." Qrow started to grin back. "And I'm a little shocked, usually you go after just women. Did you suddenly go gay? If so, I'll have to stop you right there, I like women with a nice soft bosom."

"Charming, NOW HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!" he cried out before whipping out more knives as he started throwing them at Qrow.

The man jumped back and avoided each blade.

"Normally I do only go after females, but for 50,000,000 lian, I can make an exception, just this once." grinned Jacque as he ran at Qrow without stopping his volley of knives and picking up the ones he previously threw.

"Man, if there was a fog or a dark place, you'd be actually scary." yawned Qrow as he knocked more knives aside. "But up front, you're just some weird sicko who's got a fetish for cutting up women."

"Like my mama once said onto me, if you're not yourself, then who are you?" he grinned and walked calmly towards Qrow. "Besides, I found a better pleasure than just kissing or holding a women. I discovered the beauty of their bodies cut up, ripped apart, and splattered with blood. And the best part? Seeing their stunned expressions when they see what I've done! Just thinking about the past women makes me tempted to go into town, forget this whole thing and do it there." he laughed.

"Okay then, that's all I needed." said Qrow holding up his Scroll which had been recording everything they said. "Local authorities are gonna want an actual confession."

Jacque's grin turned into a horrified look. "You were recording this whole time? How! I didn't see you make a reach for anything!"

"I had a hunch it was you who threw that dagger. So before you stepped out from your hiding spot I turned on my recorder app." he smirked. "Gee, I wonder how many dates you'll get now that you just confirmed to get a kick out of cutting women up. Don't worry, I'm sure in prison you'll meet a nice person named Bubba."

"Well played Mr. Branwen, you certainly know how to play your cards." shrugged Jacque before his look became twisted. "But if you think I'll let you live, then you're more brainless than I imagined." he loosened his tie and took two daggers and connected them at the ends of the handles then did the same with another pair.

"Oh? So is mister suit and tie ready to play with the big boys?" grinned Qrow.

"Frankly dear boy, I never was much of a fair sport." he suddenly lunged at Qrow going for a jab with his left and as predicted Qrow moved aside and with a flick of the wrist tried cutting him with the blade at the other end.

"Woah!" Qrow bent his head back and felt just the tip of his blade touch the bottom of his chin before raising a leg and kicked Jacque back in the gut. "Clever, but not good enough."

Jacque sat up and shook his head messing up his hair in the process. "Hmm, not bad, but I never fail in killing my target. Once I cut you up for a bit and end your life, I think I'll pay your nieces a nice visit. I'm sure their blood will look beautiful on my knives. And just the idea of me telling them I ended you will be like a dream come true." he sighed with a smile. "Maybe I'll play around with the younger one for a bit before I end her suffering."

Qrow's eyes widened hearing that before he grinned and started to chuckle before it escalated into full blown laughter. The mechanisms in the sword turned and clicked before it became a scythe. "Man, you should have been a comedian. The idea of you beating either of them is just too damn hilarious! Although...you just managed to piss me off to the point where I'm gonna kill you right here."

Jacque blinked once and suddenly found Qrow up close with his fist pulled back before it slammed directly against his nose with an audible crack being heard. His scythe went up in a flash severing his opponents arm.

Qrow landed and watched as Jacque looked at the stump of his arm in horror and let out chuckled. "What's wrong? You've seen blood, so what makes seeing your own make you so shocked?" with another swipe he took off Jacque's other arm. "There we go, now we made both sides even. What do you think?"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Qrow laughed and started slowly walking towards the injured man. "Ok, I think it's time I finish up. Got a mission of extreme importance to complete and I'm on a deadline."

Jacque stared in horror as Qrow came closer with his scythe raised.

*Swack* *Swack*

Qrow _separated_ the man's waist from his legs and his head from his shoulders watching them fall to the ground.

"There we go." smiled Qrow as his weapon went back to a sword and he holstered it on his back. He walked away from the gory mess with his hands in his pockets and whistled a tune.

"I knew he would perish." scoffed Nemis before turning to Hart. "And you were going to go out with him."

"Eh, I was planning on chopping his head off anyway." she spoke as she stood and dusted herself off. "Looks like it's my turn."

"Try to be more discrete and not go off the handle." spoke Sangria who kept her eyes on Qrow's moving form through the spyglass.

"Relax you old prune I've done this hundreds of times." shrugged Hart walking down a path from the cliff side and down to the forest.

"Ol' Ironwood will be happy to know that freak is out of commission." grinned Qrow. "Really he was just a pretty boy with lots of knives, I'm kind of disappointed someone better couldn't try to kill me."

He walked onward to continue his mission when he caught the sound of weak sniffles. They sounded feminine and seemed just a few yards up ahead of him.

"What ho?" he sped up the pace and looked past a tree to see a red headed figure on the ground crying in a clearing with their back to him. "Pardonne moi madam, are you alright.

Hart grinned while sniffling and made sure she looked like she was crying. "N-No. I tripped over a root and injured my knee. Now I can't walk out of here and get to my parent's house."

"Well I got somewhere to be soon, but I guess I can take a look at it." he shrugged walking over to her. "Can you show me which leg it's on?"

"This one." she turned on her left side and raised her right leg. She made sure to wear high heeled boots to show off her leg with unblemished skin.

Qrow knelt down and started looking it over. "You sure? I don't see a single mark."

"Just look real close." she said quickly reaching for her axe. ' _That's it, just a little bit closer and off goes your head!'_ her hand grasped the hilt and she went for the kill.

Qrow's hand moved to his sword and brought it down before the two weapons clashed and his stopped hers while he kept looking over her leg. "Nice try sweetheart."

"W-What the! How did you react so fast?" she spoke in a stunned tone.

"Pretty girl out here in the middle of nowhere, no weapon on her or in sight, yeah it ain't that hard to figure this was probably a trap." he grinned. "Besides, I've been a little bit paranoid about cute girls in the woods ever since I watched a horror movie marathon where it literally happened in each one. What's next? A hockey mask wearing nutso is gonna try and hack me to pieces?"

Hart growled and kicked his face before leaping to her feet. Her axe at the ready as he rubbed his chin.

"Hmm, I liked you better when you were acting, can we go back to that?"

"You won't leave this forest alive!" she growled before lunging at him and swung her axe towards his head.

Qrow blocked and parried the attacks almost like it were a sort of dance. He read her movements and nodded. "Mhm, Princess Hart."

"That's right, I'm Princess Hart, and your head is gonna come right off." she growled. "You should feel proud, you're the first man who did something other than stare and get their head chopped off!"

"I had a drinking buddy that ended up losing his head to you." he frowned. "After I take care of you, maybe I'll sell your weapon or give it to my niece, she loves weapons."

"We'll see about that!" Hart shouted and jumped in the air jumped into the air. She held her axe in front of her before she started spinning her body forward to the point she looked like a red blur and came down towards Qrow.

The man held out his sword to block. He stood firmly and braced himself as her axe slammed down against his own and grinned. "That all you got?"

Her face got redder and was getting fed up with holding back. She landed on her feet and started to frantically swing her axe from all directions in an attempt to hit the man.

He moved fast enough to block and only smiled at her.

"AHHH! That's! It!" she screamed and bared her teeth. "You leave me no choice. Now I have to use my stupid Semblance. Now I'm gonna make you wish you were never born for making me do this to myself."

"I didn't make you do anything. Acting like a whimpering and meek little girl was your choice." he grinned.

"That wasn't what I was referring to." she spoke calmly before she took an extremely deep breath and tightened her muscles. She let out grunts and groans of strain and the ground beneath her feet began to crack as her weight increased with each second.

"Wish I had a bag of chips, that'd help burn some time." he muttered to himself while cleaning out his ear with his pinky as he watched.

Suddenly her mass visually increased and little by little she started to look more obese until she was towering over Qrow with death glare.

"Damn! I heard of sumo women, but to see one in person's way different." spoke Qrow looking up at her. "I might know a good workout routine if you're interested."

"AAARRRGGGHHH! This is exactly why I hate my Semblance, I make myself into this ugly overweight blob!"

"Now don't feel down, I'm sure if you manage to survive, you can find a great guy out there who likes this part of you. Well, provided you survive, which might be tough." he shrugged.

"Psh." she threw a punch that actually manage to surprise him, it moved so fast he had almost no time to react. He managed to jump back before watching the fist slam into the ground and crack the ground with some dust flying up.

"Woah damn!" blinked Qrow before her other hand struck him and sent smashing into a tree. He broke through it and slammed into a second one before sliding down it. "Alright, that one was pretty strong."

"One of the upsides to this ugly body is that my blows are are super fast."

Qrow stood back up and rolled his arm around. "Looks like I'll just have to hit you faster."

She held her axe up and went on the defensive.

Qrow brought his sword up and grinned darkly. "Now then, let's see if you can keep up." he launched himself at her and aimed to stab her stomach.

"Don't fuck with me!" she roared bringing the axe in the way and swatted his sword before driving her knee in his chin.

"Guh!" Qrow was sent flying through the air before landing on the ground with a loud thud with a few cracks in the ground forming. "Okay...this chick is toast."

Hart watched as Qrow slowly got back up and let out a roar before she started running towards him with the ground shaking. "Time to die bird boy!"

"Not much of a bird boy without any birds." he grinned staying on the spot as she came at him.

"Figures she's not that fast a runner." remarked Sangria while watching. "Her reflexes are only fast when she stands in place."

"Hmm, if she wins, perhaps I shall challenge her." remarked Nemesis.

Once Hart was close Qrow put all he had it to his charge. And swung his sword before landing behind her still form. "And that there is checkmate." he holsters his sword as the girls head fell from her shoulders and her body returned to normal size before dropping tobthe ground.

"You were saying about a challenge?" Sangria glanced at Nemesis.

"This may be quite a challenge after all." spoke Nemesis before grinning. "I'll ensure his blood covers the ground."

"Good luck." Sangria said sarcastically. ' _I'll need to set up my own plan after he dies.'_

Qrow was more one edge now. Two people after his head couldn't be a coincidence. And the fact they kept mentioning money and both were bounty hunters meant someone went and put a large sum on his head, again. "I swear if I miss the deadline I am gonna be so pissed off."

He started entering a rocky area before noticing his shadow seemed to get larger. "Crap." he rolled to the side as a large boulder crashed onto the spot he was just at. "This just ain't my day."

"Hah! You made it this far, so you might be a strong opponent." laughed Nemesis from the top of a small ledge. "But now you face the great and mighty Nemesis!"

"...Who?" Qrow tilted his head.

Nemesis flinched and glared at Qrow. "For that, I will make sure to mount your head on my wall after I crush your whole body!"

"Look buddy, I don't have time to waste with nobodies my fifteen year old niece could clobber, so see ya." waved Qrow as he started walking away from Nemesis.

"No one turns their back on Nemesis!" he roared out before jumping and lunged at Qrow with his hands aimed for his head. His claws gleamed in the light ready to strike.

"I said," Qrow glared at him and reeled his fist back before bringing it up and slamming it against one of Nemesis' hands. "I DON'T HAVE TIME!"

His anger and adrenaline, along with the momentum of Nemesis' punch resulted in the bones in the bounty hunter's hand breaking. Said male let out a cry of pain as he fell back and held his hand while Qrow let out a deep sigh. "Now run along."

"N-No!" growled Nemesis getting back on his feet while holding his hand. "I have crushed most men like you with just the heel of my foot! And by the end of this fight, your skull will become my new mug!"

"Gross, but my niece Ruby has done worse." shrugged Qrow as he pulled his Scroll out and his eyes widened. "Woah! I gotta hurry this up before it gets too late. Sorry pal gotta go, say hi to Jacque and Hart for me." he spoke firing at Nemesis' head.

Said male didn't get a chance to scream before the bullet went straight through his skull.

"Gotta hurry." Qrow said and started running while leaving the dead body behind. ' _If I'm not there by nightfall, I'll be too late!'_

Meanwhile Sangria had watched the whole spectacle. "Figures those three were weak. Well, that just means my plan won't go to waste." she said and jumped from the cliff.

"Gotta hurry up gotta hurry up!" spoke Qrow running down a new path and spotted a town up ahead. "Almost there, and with ten minutes to spare."

Just as he reached the edge, he suddenly found himself falling as the ground beneath him collapsed. "What the…!" he looked down and spotted sharp spikes jutting out from the floor. "Woah!" he put his feet against two spikes with a third pointing dangerously close to his crotch. "Yikes!"

He looked up and noticed a figure before the ground started closing up.

"You have been quite the entertaining target Qrow." spoke Sangria before waving. "But now it's time to say goodbye and consider this pit your grave."

Qrow jumped and reached for the edge of the pit. But the light disappeared as it shut and his hand touched the top. "Oh, it's on now bitch."

The woman looked to the ground and relaxed. "Now all that's left is to inform my employer." she pulled out her Scroll and started dialing in the number before feeling the ground shake a little. "What?!" she jumped and pulled herself onto a tree branch.

The ground started cracking with Sangria seeing Cinder's face appear on the screen.

"Sangria? What is it."

"Uh, nothing to worry about. I have Qrow contained and ready to end." spoke the woman while trying to keep a calm tone.

"Don't let him best you, failure is not something I take lightly." warned Cinder with narrow eyes. "Hurry up and end him before he does something out of the ordinary."

The cracking of the ground got the bounty hunters attention. She saw the cracks get larger before a hand burst out of the ground like a zombie with more cracks forming around it.

"I-I'll call you back!" rambled Sangria as she hung up. She watched as Qrow started rising up from the ground with a pissed expression.

"What is with people wasting my time today?!"

"Oh no you don't." Sangria got down and held her hands out before two slabs of earth rose up and tried pushing Qrow back down the hole.

He pulled out his sword again and flipped over them. He landed and saw a torrent of water come at him before he was pushed back from surprise.

"Surrender Qrow, with my ability of transmutation I can form anything from just the air."

"Oh really? And a simple pitfall and water is all you can come up with?" he stood back up with a frown.

"Oh no, I can do far more. You see by adding protons to the Oxygen in the air I can change its composition. Do you know what adding 71 can create?" she held up her hands and a volley of swords came raining down but what really surprised Qrow as he avoided them was what they were made of.

"Are those-"

"Solid gold." Sangria finished.

"Damn. If you can do that, why the hell do you want my head for some bounty probably worth less than even one of these?"

"Because it's a constant reminder that no one will ever care for me unless it's for my Semblance."

"Ah, I see. People used you to get rich, so you said fuck that shit, and decided to live your life your own way?"

"Don't act like you know what I went through. When I was younger I was on my way to becoming the greatest scientist the world had ever seen. Growing up in Atlas I always wanted to have a lab of my own and planned to join the military for funding. For years I studied tirelessly people would make fun of me for spending so much time in my studies. That all changed when I tapped into my semblance. I awed the crowds by combining my knowledge of atoms with my power, but I made the mistake of finishing my display by creating gold stars."

"Let me guess, then they decided to use you as a gold making machine for the rest of your life?"

"If only that were the case. People started being nice to me acting like my friends. I came to notice that they would ask me to make gold and precious gems and I would give them away to them. They would claim to have lost my gifts and request more but I learned they were actually selling them. I told them I would no longer make my gifts to them out of gold, so they left me and everything returned to as it was. I gave up on socializing with people and focused on my grades until I was offered early admission to Atlas Academy. I was so happy that my dream would be realize, but after I arrived it turns out they wanted me to make more denser materials for their troops and that is when I had enough."

"Well why not just make stronger armor and get payed for it? That way you could live far away from people and work on your own ideas free from annoying people?"

"It's the principle! It was always about my Semblance, never me! It's been that way time after time!"

Qrow raised an eyebrow and lowered his blade. "So you thought letting them get to you and just becoming a bounty hunter was a better solution? Man, did you hit your head on a few jobs?"

"Can you honestly say you didn't once think about taking those blades just to fill your pockets?"

"Oh big time, but there's a difference between what you chose and what I chose. You picked a lesser path than what you could have had if you had just ignored them, and kept doing what you did. That way if they flourished and bloomed to help people, then they wouldn't see you like a money machine, they'd realize how stupid they've been. Me? I don't go hunting small fry because the only thing I get out of it is the sweet sounds of me making them piss themselves while I indulge in insanity. Sure I'd make money on the side, but that would also mean I'd make more enemies, and with my list, that's alot. And they would do anything to get to me, even using my nieces. And if I went and did the first thing to pop into my head instead of thinking about the future, I'd probably be on the run from the law for the rest of my life."

"Hmmmm….." she looked down and thought over his words.

Qrow hoped his words had gotten through to her, but that hope shattered when she sent more blades at him of various materials. He rolled out of the way and glared at her.

"I'm sorry but the scars are too deep at this point."

"If that's how you feel, fine then." he spoke standing up as his blade changed into its scythe form. "I'm done playing games, it's time to end this for good."

She grabbed her robe and used the power to change it into a bodysuit then made a sword in her hand. "Prepare to die Branwen."

He was ready to fight before noticing how low the sun was getting. "Look lady, I have a highly important job of my own to finish, so if you want to kill me… you'll have to catch me first!" he started running for the town as fast as he could.

"What? Get back here!" she shouted before sprinting after him.

Qrow continued to run, passing through the city limits. He glanced over and saw Sangria following and grinned.

She reached out and used her Semblance on the concrete road making it erupt behind him.

"Woah!" he sped up at seeing the ground look and feel like a mini volcano. "Damn! Where is it?" Qrow asked rhetorically looking around.

"Hold still!" called Sangria with growing frustration.

"Come on the place has to be somewhere." Qrow was becoming more irritated the longer he ran. "Hey Lady give me a break for a minute, I need to be somewhere before it's too late."

"Forget it! I'm done messing around!" she yelled before slamming her free hand on the ground before several sharp spike started jutting out of the ground and straight towards Qrow.

"Ugh! You are the worst!" he yelled. He saw the sun was setting and growled. "Fine! You want to end this? Then let's end it!" he turned and started running straight at the spikes which stunned Sangria as he jumped up and started jumping from one to the other and straight towards her. He kicked her in the chest sending her flying in a dumpster.

Sangria groaned from the impact as Qrow stamped over and slammed it shut on her. He grabbed a few loaded trash cans and put it on the lid to trap her in.

"Hey!"

"Sorry I got more important matters, beat you later." he turned and ran before stopping at a large building overshadowed by the sun and frowned. "Finally, it took me a while, but I'm here." he ran over to the slot by the door and reached into his pocket.

Out came an envelope with the stamp for Beacon on it as he slid it in with a smile. "Finally! I was worried I wouldn't get my letter to Ruby sent. Now I can relax and goof off. Hmm, wonder if that girl is ready for me to really cut loose?"

"That's it!" yelled Sangria standing with trash all over her glare at the man. "Your big important mission was mailing a letter?!"

"Actually it was a postcard for my niece Ruby, my niece is very special to me." he replied with a straight face and tone that sounded like it was obvious.

"That is the stupidest thing ever! Who even sends postcards anymore!?"

"Well I can't use my birds at the moment, since there molting back in the forest so what else am I supposed to use?"

"You are the stupidest man on remnant! And if your niece is anything like you she must be just as stupid as you!"

"... I'm sorry, what did you just say?" he questioned tilting his head. "Did you just insult my niece?"

"Yeah I did! What about it? Are you going to get mad? Good! Because at this point, I don't give a flying fuck about you and your damn family!"

"Uh huh….." he pulled out his sword and smiled before taunting her. "Come on."

Sangria growled and focused on the area before several stone figures started rising from the ground while wielding sharp metal swords. "My army of golems will bury you alive!"

Qrow rushed between them and impaled the woman. Her eyes widened with Qrow keeping his smile as the golems crumbled to pieces without even getting a chance to strike. "Yeah… you don't insult my niece, but look at it this way, if reincarnation is real your next life might be better."

"Fuck….you…." she got out before closing her eyes and slumped down onto his sword.

"Too bad, I actually felt bad for her." he remarked pushing her off his blade with his foot and wiping some of the blood off. "What a waist of some good talent." he shook his head. "Hope Ruby gets that post card." he said and walked off.


	46. Non-canon no 18

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 18

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An armored transport soared in the sky.

The heat was turned up making one of the co-pilots wipe his brow. "Can we turn the ac on?"

"Our orders are to keep it as hot as humanly possible, don't forget who we're transporting." the other pilot pointed to the back.

"I'm just saying, it feels like we'll die of heat stroke before we get there." sighed the co-pilot rubbing his head.

"We have plenty of water to keep us hydrated until we reach Vale and meet the randevu." spoke the pilot. "Try to ignore it and we'll be there in no time."

"Ugh! I hate this job."

Suddenly a timer started beeping.

"Time to refill his water supply, wait here and keep us on course." spoke the pilot standing up from his seat. He walked in the back to a large cylinder with a slot used to look in on the current prisoner. He moved to the side and slowly open the slot and saw a man dressed in a ragged white prison uniform and long unkempt hair and facial hair lying limp against the opposite wall while breathing steadily. "To think, you're the most dangerous man on Remnant."

The man slowly looked up at the pilot with crystal blue eyes and didn't say a word.

"Time to refill your water supply." the pilot walked over and grabbed one of the containers of fresh water.

The prisoner moved towards the dispenser inside his confinement on his hands and knees with labored breath.

Back in the cockpit, the copilot had gotten fed up with the heat and turned the air conditioner on low. "Ah, now that's the stuff."

The cool air wafted through the ship and reached the back. The pilot noticed as he set the container in the proper spot and his eyes widened as did the prisoner's as he started to drink. The air around him grew cold and whipped around while forming ice particles.

"Turn that off!" screamed the pilot in panic as he ran back. "Are you insane! When the temperature gets lower he-"

He was cut off as they heard cracking and saw frost and ice forming around the container and spreading out fast.

"Turn it off now!" cried the pilot.

They reached for the controls, but the frost spread over just as they turned it freezing them in place.

"Oh no." groaned the man as he felt the ship shake and had a good guess ice was slowly forming on the engines as well as on them. "We're going down!"

The pilots couldn't move as they saw through the ice and window the ship was starting to dip down towards the ground. They screamed in panic right before they were completely frozen.

The ship crashed and skidded against the ground with the wings hitting trees and getting bent or broken off before it slowly stopped.

The cold slowly started to spread over the ground while the door was being bashed from within until the freeze aided in breaking it down. The prisoner slowly walked out onto the ground with the grass freezing immediately as he made contact.

He breathed deep and let out sigh, his breath clouded in the cold, before he started to walk away. "Gotta….get away..." he wheezed.

Team RWBY was enjoying a relaxing day off doing their own things. From Blake reading her book, to Weiss refilling the chambers of Dust for her weapon as Yang and Ruby played with Zwei.

"It's nice to have a nice peaceful day." sighed Yang.

"Yeah, usually in movies this is when something horrible happens." spoke up Ruby.

' _Attention students, by order of General Ironwood we are going into emergency lockdown.'_

"See? Called it."

"This can't be good if they're locking down the Academy." Blake closed her book.

Weiss' Scroll rang and she saw it was her sister. "What does she want now?" she was tempted to hit the ignore button, but figured it might be important. ' _Maybe someone finally kicked the bucket.'_

She hit the accept button and held it to her ear. "What is it Winter?"

"Weiss! Where are you? are you alright!"

"AH! Yes I'm fine!" she yelled back. "Why are you yelling in my ear?"

"Listen to me Weiss, no one on your team can hear of this."

"Got it." she spoke dryly and hit the speakerphone setting so all could hear. "Go ahead Winter, no one can hear you but me."

"What? But we ca-" Ruby's mouth was covered by Weiss with a frown.

"Listen carefully Weiss, Remnant's most dangerous criminal escaped custody last night. This man is a threat to everyone around him. If he finds you he will kill you."

"Why? What did I ever do to him? Who is he?" asked Weiss in confusion.

"It's not what you did, it's who you are. He hates the Schnee family. He nearly killed our father when they were teenagers and he's been imprisoned ever since."

The girl's eyes widened at hearing that while Weiss was really curious about the man now.

"This man posses the ability to regenerate his aura so fast his Semblance is never ending."

"That's not possible."

"It's a rare ability, but it's only seen once in a generation." replied Winter. "You need to stay somewhere safe until he can be captured. Where are you now?"

"At Beacon and it just went into lockdown."

"Good, stay inside, and keep an eye on the weather. If there's a snowstorm heading your way you need to run Weiss. I won't consider you a coward." Winter ended the call leaving Team RWBY to wrap their minds around the new information.

"Snowstorm? Ooh! Does that mean we can make slushies?" grinned Ruby.

"Ruby, the most dangerous criminal on the entire planet is on the loose. Do you really think this is the time to be listening to your sweet tooth?" Yang inquired

"Of course." she replied with a straight face. "I need to keep my energy up so I can whoop his backside back to prison. If I beat him I'll be the most dangerous person on the planet! I'm so excited I think I might toss my cookies!"

"Please don't." grimaced Blake. "And if he's really the most dangerous, than we should take winters advice and stay here."

"I'll check the weather." Yang pulled out her Scroll and brought up the weather weather report. "Alright, it's saying there's gonna be a cold wind coming through, but it seems like it's going away from us north by northwest."

"Then that's where we're heading." Weiss stood up and grabbed her rapier.

"You want to put your life in a life or death situation against the most dangerous prisoner?" Ruby blinked before pulling Weiss into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Like I'm going to take orders from my bimbo sister." she groaned prying herself from the hug. "If I take this guy on and bring him in, then it'll be a clear message I can handle myself to Winter and my father."

"If you don't get in serious trouble you're going to get yourself killed." Yang put her hand on her hips while keeping a serious gaze on Weiss.

"Yeah! I'm the one who jumps into near death situations. Besides, I wanna be seen as the most dangerous person in this place."

"Your welcome to tag along, but I get to bring him in."

"Then give me one minute." Ruby zipped off. She came back with a bag that had Zwei in it with a winter's hat on. "Alright, let's go!"

"There's no talking them out of this is there?" Blake looked to yang hoping she'd have a better answer.

"Well we could chain them up, but Ruby might get too jittery and make a hole in the wall. So really it looks like we got another adventure." sighed Yang. "Ruby get your snow gear I'm not letting you catch a cold."

"Already got it." she reached in and pulled out some winter gear. "I would have got more for everyone, but Zwei needed the room and he might need to go to the bathroom."

The girls slipped out of the academy bundled up and ready for battle. Ruby was dressed a red jacket that covered her form with an added hood and white mittens with red boots and earmuffs.

Blake wore a dark purple coat with hood over her coat, black gloves and black fur boots.

Yang wore a yellow coat that clung to her body to keep the heat in with brown leather gloves with her gauntlets over the arms, white earmuffs and matching yellow boots.

Weiss was dressed in all white with blue trim here and there. Her hooded coat draped down her thighs, and her winter boots had black soles.

Yang used the Scroll to track the cold winds and headed in the direction where clouds were already forming.

"Woah!" Ruby blinked looking up to the sky. "That guy is making those clouds? He must be super powerful."

"If he has a never ending supply of aura, then that makes me even more worried." remarked Blake already feeling a cold wind blow by them.

"Everyone has a limit. Even this joker." Weiss kept her gaze straight as they continued onward.

"Just remember team, when you get close to him, expect lots of snow! So keep your mouth open." spoke Ruby with a grin with Zwei barking in agreement.

They came under the clouds and soon saw snowflakes falling before them.

"We're close." spoke Yang as Ruby and Zwei tried getting snowflakes.

They kept running until they stopped at seeing their target surrounded by Grimm. A King Taijitu, a pair of Ursi, a Death Stalker and an entire pack of Beowolfs.

"Ooh, a buffet." grinned Ruby as she pulled out Crescent Rose. "Grimm and the dude, now all we need is some hot cocoa and this'll be the best snow day ever."

"Hold up Ruby." Yang put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Something doesn't feel right. Look at all those Grimm and all that guy is doing is just standing there."

"I'm with Yang, he doesn't look like he cares."

"Probably wants to take the easy way out and let them kill him." frowned Weiss.

The Grimm charged to go for the kill. The criminal stood his ground and to the shock of the girls a burst of cold erupted from him freezing all the beasts around him.

Weiss quickly pulled out her sword and made a fire Glyph to shield herself and her friends from the cold blast. The heat managed to keep the cold from freezing them, but it was strong enough to where they still felt the chill without freezing. It stopped and Weiss dropped the glyph. The Grimm were nothing but sculptures of ice. The criminal squeezed between two of the Beowolf's and wandered onward dragging his feet.

"Woah, he's like a walking freezer." shivered Blake rubbing her arms. "I could feel that in my bones."

"Try flash freezer." Yang stepped back. "If that didn't take a chunk out of his aura I don't know what will. This guys is majorly out of our league."

"That just makes it all the more fun!" beamed Ruby with Zwei shivering in her bag. "Oh, want me to zip you up boy?"

"No, no way, we're going home to Beacon," Yang narrowed her gaze at her sister. "This isn't like all those other times Ruby. We're letting the proper authorities handle this."

Ruby and Zwei pouted while Weiss started walking where the man went. "Hey! Yang, why does Weiss get to go and I can't?"

"Weiss are you serious? You saw what he did in a second." spoke Blake with wide eyes. "You won't get close to him and end up just like those Grimm."

"Not if he doesn't see my attack coming." she replied as she sped up her pace to the slowly walking criminal and ignored the cool air as she got into her stance. "If I use my time dilation for added speed I can take him down before he notices me.

"Or I can shoot his head off." grinned Ruby as her weapon changed into its sniper mode and she raised the scope to her eye.

"Gak Ruby!" she spoke up a little too loudly.

"Hmm?" the prison stopped and looked around, the girls went silent as he turned in their direction. They noticed he had crystal blue eyes and a complexion that was almost as pale as his snow white hair. "Meh probably nothing."

"Clear shot." grinned Ruby with her finger on the trigger.

"No, he's an enemy of the Schnee family, is your last name Schnee?"

"Hell no, and thank god for that." Ruby spoke. "If I was part of your family I'd go crazy-er."

"That's what I thought." Weiss nodded. "Now stand back and let me make my move. I'm going to take this creep down." Weiss formed a time Glyph and was planning to run the criminal through with her blade. "Here I go."

"Don't do it." spoke Blake.

Weiss shot forward aiming for his heart. A wall of ice shot up and stopped her cold. Her rapier was stuck in the ice. "Crap!"

The man slowly turned and Weiss saw it in his eyes how empty and void they seemed while seeing frost quickly start to form on her arm and weapon.

"Weiss!" the girls ran to help her.

The man turned all the way to face Weiss and kept a neutral expression. This is who they send to apprehend me, children?"

"Hey! We ain't no children!" called Ruby bringing Crescent Rose up and firing at him. Each bullet was stopped by a barrier of ice. "Wow… you're good."

"And you're annoying." he frowned while Weiss' body was starting to get frozen around the legs. "If you want to live, stop following me."

"Not a chance!" Weiss shouted. "I'm gonna prove myself to every other Schnee that I'm-"

"SCHNEE!?" he yelled out as a sudden cold wave shot out and hit Weiss full force with the girls starting to freeze at the same time. "NO! Nonononono! Not again!" his hands clutched his head. "Get it together, get it together, get it together." he breathed deeply as

he temperature began to rise.

"Y-Y-Yang." Ruby shuddered "B-Burn."

"N-N-Need a-a-anger." she stuttered out while trying to fight against the ice.

"I'm the one whose been t-t-t-taking money from your stash!" Ruby said.

"W-W-W-WHAT!?" she frowned while gripping her hands her eyes turned red and her body heat rose. "I'm trying to s-s-s-save up!"

"For what! You never go out on a date!" Ruby gave a devious smirk. "Unless you're secretly sleeping with Blake."

"Don't drag me into this." spoke Blake shivering.

"I need more anger." Yang growled.

"Yang I'm losing feeling in my...well everything." Ruby struggled in the ice. "I think I might lose my fingers if we don't get out of here."

"I...know…." spoke Yang who strained her muscles against the ice harder.

"Wait, I got it." muttered Ruby with wide eyes before closing her eyes and acting sad. "Cardin touched my tushy one day!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" the area rang with her screams.

"There we go." Ruby smiled as the ice started melting quickly. She saw Yang's hair looked like an inferno and gulped. "Yang? I was lying. No one's touched my tushy, but keep that anger at this rate we'll be completely dried off."

"Oh, I'm gonna be mad for a LONG time." growled Yang who broke through the ice as the girls started moving freely again.

"Thank you Yang." Blake walked up to warm herself along with ruby

The man frowned while Weiss tried getting back in her stance. "You really think that'll be enough? If I get up close, you'll freeze so fast you'll shatter like glass. You need to get away from me."

"I said no." replied Weiss with her stubborn nature.

"Please, I don't want to hurt anyone. Especially my own niece."

Weiss and the other girl's eyes widened before Ruby took some of the snow off the ground, tossed it in her mouth and waited till it melted before spitting it out.

"What!"

He backed away and started running like his life depended on it.

"Wait….that guy's…..your uncle?" spoke Blake.

"I….I don't… It can't."

"Okay, Weiss' brains are going bye bye." Ruby waved. "Tell me if you start hallucinating and I can give you some tips on which ones to follow."

"Not now Ruby!" Weiss grit her teeth. "I...I need to talk to Winter." she pulled her Scroll out before hitting the redial button.

"Weiss, what's wrong?"

"Winter, tell me, did father ever have a brother?"

"Weiss… what have you been told and who a have you talked to?"

"The escaped criminal, he looked like us with the hair and eyes, and he actually wanted us to stay away from him."

"YOU WENT AFTER HIM! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"Oh don't get pissed off at me! You said he was a criminal who was coming for me to kill me! But guess what? It turns out he's our uncle, so you lied to me." she glared at Winter.

"Weiss you don't understand, Ichabod Schnee is a mad man! You need to get as far away from him as possible."

"I've got a better idea. It's called hanging up and finding out the truth." she frowned before ending the call. "You three stay here, I'm going after him."

"No way! If that guy's your uncle, then I'm coming. If he's that strong, maybe he and Uncle Qrow can become friends."

"Ugh! I don't have time to argue, just… just come on already."

"Yay!"

"Not without me, I'm not letting my sister freeze to death out there."

"And I'm not going back and leave you three go alone."

"After him!" Ruby shouted and started running.

"Arf!" barked Zwei from inside her bag.

"Follow the footprints before the snow covers them." spoke Yang following her sister.

After running through the forest following the prints the cave where Pyrrha and Jaune found the Death Stalker. Each one readied their weapons while slowly moving towards it.

"Hello?" Weiss called. "U-Uncle Ichabod?"

"LEAVE!" came his yell as a stream of cold air came rushing out.

"This guy is so cool… no pun intended."

"Want us to try and flush him out?" asked Blake.

"No, I wanna talk to him. We're coming in!" called in Weiss as she walked in first.

Inside they found him curled against the wall. Ice surrounding him all on sides with a cold mist all around his form. "You can't be here, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well sorry to say, but I'm not leaving until I know the whole truth."

"...alright, just stay back."

Weiss stopped moving and stood there as Ichabod uncurled a little.

"Alright… what do you want to know?"

"What happened? Why were you sent away as a prisoner? Did you attack my father, or was it all an accident?"

"I didn't mean to. Do you have any idea what it's like to have all this aura and the ability to regenerate it so fast? It's difficult to control. But they accused me of attacking him. I was angry and just…. lost it."

"So they locked you up all these years."

"What did you expect from our family?" he scowled. "As soon as one thing is out of line, all of them are quick to crush it and erase it so no one ever hears what an embarrassment they are. Tell me, you probably had no idea you even had an uncle until today, right?"

"No, and in honestly…. I wish I did. I feel your pain."

"All these years… do you have any idea what it's like to breath dry air as long as I have?" he frowned while looking at the ground. "Any water in the air, even a little bit is frozen around me. I can't control it, and anytime I try to get help, all people do is stay away and keep me locked up like an animel. Before I even knew what happened, they took my whole life away from me. No one stood by me, no one spoke up for me. They were quick to throw me away like I didn't matter. Well what right do they have to decide that? None of them are perfect, no matter what they try to do. All they are is cold filled shells who will dismiss anything they don't like. Heck, I don't even know why they kept me alive if they were that ashamed of me."

"Finally! Someone who see's what I do!" Weiss smiled. "And just so you know, my father has taken over the family company, and been making shady deals and I'm pretty sure he's responsible for employees disappearing."

"To think he'd fall as far as that." he frowned.

"If it makes you feel better I have an older sister that drives me crazy. So I know where you're coming from uncle. She never even told me about you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if my brother really thought I was trying to hurt him. I wouldn't even be shocked if he wanted an excuse to get rid of me. The fact is, I was the oldest and would have inherited all he got."

"What! You're the older brother?" Ruby questioned. "Weiss, your father is a disgrace to all younger siblings everywhere."

"Oh, he's a disgrace on so many others, but that's going on the list." growled Weiss.

"Look girls, you need to go home." Ichabod frowned. "I'm going northwest, to the desert."

"Ooh, if you go there you'll give us a new north pole. That means fresh snow!" cried out Ruby.

"No, I'm going there to die." he replied in all seriousness. "I'm going to keep wandering there to let the heat and dry sand slowly take my life."

"What!" Weiss cried. "No! You can't!"

"Weiss, I can't control this power I have. I need to keep it from hurting anyone, and I'm not going back to prison sweating in a heated cell 24/7." he frowned. "If I don't do this, then I'll keep on living and putting people's lives at risk. So I'm going out on my terms."

"No! This is more than just having someone who understands me, but it's the fact you're a man who was given an unfair curse in life. We can find a way to keep it under control and tell people the truth. You could live and help change the future of our family and make them see their ways are wrong! And...I don't want to lose my only uncle." spoke Weiss with a frown while clenching her hands while her eyes seemed to start watering.

"Thank you Weiss, buts it's no use. The only way to keep my power from killing everyone around me is to keep my emotions in check and if you'll look outside you can see how helpful that is."

"Well it could help in countries who are too scorching hot to live." spoke up Ruby in seriousness. "And any cities around the area could take the snow and melt it into drinkable water. And that could help a lot of people."

"You don't understand. The slightest outburst will cause the temperature to drop exponentially."

"Hey, if I can stay calm with my sister around, then you can keep your emotions in check."

"It won't matter, Atlas will never let there squeaky clean record be soiled, every possibility I can think of always comes to a dead end." he stood up. "Now I think it's best if I keep going before any of them get here. I don't want a battle to happen and get you all caught in it." he stood up and started to hobble to the entrance. But Weiss stepped in the way. "Weiss, move aside."

"No! This isn't fair!" she frowned feeling her eyes water. "I just found about you now, and I can't let you just throw your life away like that!"

"...that has to be the nicest thing anyone in my family has said to me in years." he gave her a smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "I would have fought to stay free if it meant I could be an important figure in your life."

"There has to be something, someway to help you." Weiss ignoring the icy sting of his powers wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to lose the only good family member I have."

Ichabod wrapped his arms around her to return it while some frost lightly appeared over her form. "I'm sorry Weiss, but just because I'll pass on, that doesn't mean you should lose hope. It'll hurt, but that's normal for any person. Just stick to what you believe in and make choices you feel are right, and I think you'll manage to change others for the better."

She sobbed and held him tighter in her arms. " _Hic..._ Uncle… _hic_ "

"Come on now. No more tears, otherwise your eyes may freeze shut." he patted his niece's head and gave a chuckle.

Weiss sniffled and tried rubbing the tears away while her friends watched with sympathy with each one not saying a word to break the moment.

Ichabod smiled and moved around the girl to leave the cave. He stopped at the entrance and turned to Weiss and the girls. "Take care of my niece you three, she's a smart and good girl." he gave a nod and started to take the first steps of his journey. However a low whistle stopped him. And fear began to grip him. "GET DOWN NOW!" he shouted.

The girls saw Ichabod hit the ground before following his example. A flash freeze blast erupted from him and everything froze instantly, including a missile that fell from the sky. The amount of ice kept it from exploding on impact.

"Girls!" he called out in worry hopping his outburst didn't cause them any harm. "Are you alright!?"

"We're fine uncle." Weiss called out sitting next to a blazing Yang with the rest of her team.

"Looks like the Atlas military caught up." frowned Blake.

"Stay inside, doubt that's the end of it." he narrowed his eyes to the sky and clenched his fists in anger.

"You're not gonna take them on yourself are you?" spoke Weiss with wide eyes.

"I have to try, and hope I don't kill anyone." he let out a annoyed sigh. And looked around for anything else they had in store. "Just stay inside and keep warm."

Weiss looked like she was about to follow him out before feeling a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ruby shake her head no.

"If it gets too cold I want you to seal the cave however you can." Ichabod ordered looking in the sky left and right. Seeing nothing he started moving out before he heard the sounds of several footsteps rushing to the location. "I wish it didn't have to come to this." he frowned and was ready for a fight.

Soon Atlas soldiers came onto the scene with their blasters drawn towards the man along a few armored vehicles coming up behind them.

"Please, you can't be near me! I don't want to hurt you!" he cried out trying to reason with them.

That didn't work as they kept their position while Winter walked through the front with her sword drawn.

"You… you're a Schnee, aren't you?" Ichabod asked looking at the woman while trying to stay calm. "Did you come to kill me or try and lock me up again?"

"I came for my sister." Winter informed narrowing her eyes at him. "Where is she, what have you done to her?"

"Winter?!" Weiss called from the cave.

Winter turned to the cave and turned to several soldiers. "Get her out of there at once."

Ichabod started taking a few steps back as the troops moved to the entrance. "I've done nothing to your sister, but that means you're my brother's child as well. I heard while locked up about a Schnee in a high position, but I never thought I'd meet my second niece this way."

"Freeze!" Winter called pointing her sword at him.

"Really?" Ichabod looked to her like she was an idiot. "Did you really just say that? You couldn't have said 'halt' or 'don't move'?"

"Hey Weiss, put down bad puns on that list." spoke Ruby as they were escorted out of the cave. "Even Yang's jokes sound better than that."

"Winter, leave him alone!" the younger sister cried out. "He's an innocent man who's done nothing wrong!"

"Weiss stay out of this! You disobeyed my direct order to stay away from this man!" Winter remarked not even sparing a glance.

"I see you inherited my brother's thick skull. What a shame." Ichabod shook his head at Winter. "Looks like talking won't work on you. I'd rather take my chances with Vale's alleged Bloody Rose then go back to that prison block."

Ruby was about to speak up but was silenced by the glares of her team.

"Then I'll have no choice but to keep you from hurting anyone else. Soldiers, execute him."

The soldiers opened fire, unloading a hail of bullets. Ichabod braced himself and involuntarily created a thick ice wall. The bullets either bounced off or got frozen into the wall itself.

"No good, ceasefire!" ordered Winter with her hand raised. "Get the mortars set up now!"

"Please! I just want to die on my terms! Can't you see that!" he cried while trying to keep his power in check.

The soldiers started getting the mortars from the vehicles while Weiss frowned and reacted on instinct before sweeping one of the soldiers from under his legs and bolted to the wall using her Glyphs. She came around the side and met his eyes with her own tear filled ones. With sword in hand all time slowed down before her rapier was driven through his chest.

All eyes widened and looked at the scene while Ichabod felt blood come up in his mouth with some slowly dripping out.

His lips worked into a smile as he looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. "Thank...you...W-Weiss."

The snow stopped and sunlight began to break through the dark clouds.

Weiss' eyes started tearing up more as she hugged him back while he fell to his knees "I love you Uncle." she choked out watching his eyes started to slowly close.

"Love...you...too...Weiss…." his eyes shut as he took his last breath. His form went limp and became as cold as the snow around them.

Weiss' sniffles became louder as she let out a loud anguished cry into the air that could be heard for miles.

The soldiers were about to advanced when Winter stopped them. She moved forward and stepped around the wall of ice. She watched as her sister pulled her sword from Ichabod's body and laid him on the ground without stopping her sobs.

"He better had better get a proper burial." Weiss snarled and wiped her eyes. "If you try to bury him in an unmarked grave, you'll find out just how far my fury goes." she glared at Winter before storming away. She sniffed as she walked past her friends and teammates. "Let's go."

Ruby walked up and put a hand on the heiress' shoulder. "If that were my uncle, I would have done the same thing."

"At least you know yours, I barely learned anything about him." she sniffled while rubbing at her eyes.

"It's okay Weiss." Yang said softly. "We're here for you."

"You just cry as much as you need." spoke Blake rubbing her back.

Winter kept her gaze on the girls then looked to her late uncle. "He's smiling." she muttered looking at his expression.

It took about a week for Winter to send in the report on what happened and to have the body buried in a public cemetery due to Weiss' opinion on what should happen to her uncle. Weiss was getting one phone call after another from her father but simply ignored them. Instead she stayed in the room and didn't come out while feeling too sad to do anything. She kept up with he studies hoping to ignore the gaping void that made her heart feel so empty but it would always come back.

It was another two days when Ruby looked at Weiss curled up on her bed that she figured it was time to really give her closure. "Hey."

Weiss didn't turn her head.

"Okay do this the hard way then." she held up a cup of ice water and poured it on her.

"Ah! RUBY!" she turned to her leader and stood up with a glare. "What are you doing!"

"Your constant bad mood is starting to get me down." Ruby placed her hands on the small of her hips. "I know it hurts, heck I hardly remember my mom, yes it hurts, yes I wish I got more time with her, and yes I wish I knew more about her. But the more you keep moping about it the longer it's going to hurt. He's in a better place now thanks to you. He's not suffering anymore." she walked over and took Weiss' hands in hers. "And I get everyone needs to let time help them, but too much can make you like this permanently to where you can't focus on anything else. And ask yourself, from the short amount of time you spent with him, do you think he'd want you to just mope forever and not reach your dream?"

The heiress' lips quivered with tears filling her eyes. "B-But...it HURTS!" she covered her eyes and started sobbing into them while her body shook even more.

"That's why you gotta keep living your live to the fullest or you'll just end up wasting, besides you're starting to let yourself go." she poked Weiss' side. "Maybe we should call you Bone Queen instead of Ice Queen."

The girls heard a low growl coming from Weiss midsection. Said girl touched it with a bright blush.

"See what I mean?" Ruby chuckled. "Now let's get you something to eat and I'll show you something I think you'll love."

"I guess I could eat." Weiss mumbled. She was getting fed up with the hunger pains. She stood up and felt herself fall forward before Ruby quickly caught her.

"Come on let's go." the younger girl helped her friend as she stumbled through the hall. "First we'll have to get you filled up with a nice fresh chicken with loads of gravy."

Weiss found she was hungrier than she realized. She already went through three full plates and was now digging into her fourth.

"Good to see you out of bed." spoke Yang with Blake walking over and sitting with the two of them.

"If it weren't for the pain in my stomach I'd feel like a pig." Weiss muttered digging into her food.

"Well you just stuff yourself till you're full and then we'll go for a walk so you can see what I found." smiled Ruby patting her back.

"If its another human skull its going in the trash Ruby." Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"You know I quit that a month ago. No, it's something I think you'll feel happy, but sad about. But right now, just eat and then we'll go. By the way THIS is how a pig eats." she grabbed a pie and buried her face into it.

"Saw that coming." Blake shook her head while Weiss tried to resume eating as Ruby ate the pie like a wild boar.

After Weiss filled her belly, and Yang cleaned Ruby's face, the red hooded girl dragged the heiress out. She took her onto one of the airships just as it took off and they took a couple seats.

"I better not regret this Ruby or I'm bleaching that hood of yours." warned Weiss folding her arms.

"Trust me, what have to show you is gonna be something that'll help you." Ruby replied with a wide smile.

It took some time for the transport to reach a spot outside the nearest town as the two of them got off while Weiss noticed a few others get off while holding flowers and even sniffling a little.

"Whats going on?" Weiss questioned wanting an explanation.

"Welcome to the Vale cemetery." replied Ruby grabbing Weiss and dragging her down the ramp. "Come on and follow me."

"Doesn't look like I have a choice." replied Weiss as she let Ruby take passed row after row of tombstones in the ground, each one representing a person buried there.

Ruby looked around and kept her grin while she looked around. "Winter had this surprise set up just a few days ago, but wanted to wait until you calmed down first."

"Great." Weiss rolled her eyes before they both stopped and stood in front of a tombstone.

"Here it is." Ruby gestured to it.

Weiss walked over and crouched down to read the engravement.

Ichabod Schnee

Brother

Beloved Uncle

A man seen as a danger by many, but brought hope and joy to another.

Ruby kneeled down next to her and patted her back "When I want to talk about something I go to my mom's headstone. Now you can come here and do the same Weiss."

Said girl frowned and rubbed her eye feeling a tear and turned to Ruby. "Thank you Ruby, thank you."

"I'll leave you two alone." she stood up and trailed off to give her friend some privacy.

Weiss reached out and held a hand against the tombstone while trying to smile. "Hi Uncle, I'm here, and I'll make sure you don't feel lonely, ever again."

She saw some leaves on the trees move before feeling a faint cool breeze against her cheek which made her rub the tombstone with relief filling her heart.

Yugiohfan163: Before this chapter was finished, my uncle had passed away and it was hard for my family, especially his two sons and my cousins. So consider this in honor of him to show that while we will lose loved ones, that doesn't mean they're gone forever. As long as you hold it in your heart how much they mean to you, then they'll stay with you forever. Do not fear death, for it might seem like the end, it is also the beginning for his eternal peace. May he rest in peace.

OmniverseGazer: Amen.


	47. Chapter 29 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 29

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After the shocking discovery in the last battle of the tournament, the fights were put on hold yet again, this time it was for the officials to discuss what to do about the situation. Word spread even faster over the news channels.

"Welcome back, I'm Lisa Lavender. the sudden news of one participant of the tournament is still swarming as one Mercury Black who hails from Mistral, was caught to be in the use of prosthetic legs equipped with dust cylinders and were modified into weapons. While some are saying it should be fine due to the hunters and huntresses use of various weapons, others are stating the use of prosthetic limbs in a tournament such as this is an unfair advantage due to the fact that a hunter in training shouldn't have dealt with injuries that severe before becoming official. Now while hunters and huntresses hurt in combat do get prosthetic limbs, the use of them in the tournament when no word about them was even mentioned or discovered till the match, this has most people in an outrage for the male to be disqualified for withholding such information which is suppose to be given before even participating in the tournament. Let's go to the streets and hear what people have to say."

The screen changed to a woman in a green T-shirt with brown curly hair and blue eyes.

"Hello there miss, concerning the controversy on what Mercury Black did, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"He should be ashamed of himself, not telling the judges about his legs, I mean honestly, is there anyone that doesn't lie anymore?"

Next a boy with short orange hair with a blue shirt and black pants crossed his arms.

"To me he shouldn't even be allowed to be a hunter. Seriously, at first he seemed cool, but using some mechanical legs just to win? That's lame."

The next was a man sitting at a table with a light blue work shirt and a prosthetic arm.

"He shouldn't have tried hiding who he is. Lots of people have prosthetics and go on to live fulfilling lives." he tapped the table with one of his metal digits. "Look at me, I got a steady job, a wife and kids, and I'm not even hiding my arm."

The next was actually a group of blondes with pink tops and blue jeans that looked like triplets who actually had a banner with Mercury's name on it.

"Someone that cool and cute has every right to use them. I mean, have you seen what kind of people they let fight? They let some crazy psycho fight, so what's the big difference. Besides, he's soooo cool!"

"And Cuuuuute!" the two other cried before giggling like schoolgirls

Next was a girl in a white sundress and long black hair with a white purse.

"Just because he used something lots of people have, suddenly they want to disqualify him for that? If anyone should be disqualified, it should be that Bloody Rose girl. If she gets off on hurting people like that, then she needs to be locked up right now."

Yang held up the remote with the intention of turning it off, but Ruby stopped her and lowered her sister's arm while still looking at the TV.

Next up was a laid back skater with a skateboard in his hand, a wool cap over his blonde hair, and a beige shirt. "That chick gives me the willies, dude. At least Mercury has cool moves."

Then there was a woman with long black hair and holding her sons' hand who had shorter black hair with her wearing a green shirt and tan pants with her son wearing tan shorts. "I'd rather they put that psycho away then get mad at that boy. For all we know he suffered a serious injury and needs them. What's her excuse? She lives on causing people pain!"

Finally there was a balding man with red hair and a brown shirt.

"I may not like that Mercury lied, but I'm glad he was fighting that blonde girl instead of her sister, otherwise he might have lost his arms too. I've seen what the Bloody Rose is capable of."

Yang frowned and held up the remote before shutting the report off and turned to her sister. For some odd reason she was grinning. "Ruby? You alright?"

"Yep," the younger sister nodded. "everything is working out like I had hoped."

"Uh, what are you talking?" asked Blake in confusion. "Those people started focusing on insulting you instead of what Mercury did."

"Blake, do you know why I really was excited about the tournament?" asked Ruby.

"So you could make people wet themselves in fear?" Weiss cut in.

"Kinda, but really it was about getting my name out there, to all of Remnant." Ruby smiled.

"But why? They're all calling you a psycho, even though you've changed, but still." spoke Weiss.

"So they'd be more scared of me than they are of the Grimm." she leaned back. "Without fear to the Grimm, it'll help instill confidence in them. Think about it, when your enemy is far away what do you do? You don't worry about it and relax, which makes you go soft."

"So you want people to be cautious around you?" asked Blake.

"I want them to be strong, I have my methods and my own view of the world."

"And you're fine with them saying all that?" asked Yang with worry.

"As long as they take it to heart to fear me. Besides it draws the Grimm closer to the kingdom so I don't need to worry about going very far."

"If you say so." Yang shrugged and turned the the TV back on hoping the insults toward her sister had stopped.

"This just in, the station has received a message from Mercury black himself. On his reasons for his deceit."

"Oh, this is gonna be good." spoke Weiss as they all listened in.

A picture of Mercury was shown with the words ' _audio recording'_ at the bottom.

"I humbly apologize for revealing that I had prosthetics." his tone sounded convincingly sincere. "It's just...I didn't want to be treated as a charity case. People take one look and my legs and suddenly all people think that I can't fend for myself."

"Then why were you so confident when sparring against Pyrrha?" muttered Blake with a roll of her eyes.

"This was my first Vytal Festival Tournament, which is why I wanted my opponents to not feel as though they needed to go easy on me and come at me with everything they had. Instead of look at me with pity."

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the Tv. "What a load of bull-"

"Ruby." spoke Yang in a stern tone. "Language."

The picture then cut back to Lisa. "And there you have it. While people are questioning if he should have told the judges or not, now others have begun to throw their own input regarding Ruby Rose for her rather...unorthodox behavior. We'll keep you up to date on any latest new changes. Now hear what some of our callers have to say. Caller number 1 from Vale."

"Yeah hi, I'd just like to say that my daughter goes to Beacon just like Ruby, and while I do agree she has been kinda….odd, she's never gone on some kind of blood filled rampage and my daughter has never had to use force to keep her calm. Honestly when she's calm, my daughter's said she can be kinda funny if you get to know her."

"Wonder who's dad that is." Weiss wondered with Ruby crossing her arms.

"However, I have a few choice words for that team with that cheater Mercury Black! My little Coco's team should have a second chance to compete!"

"That's Coco's dad?" spoke Blake in surprise just as they heard a loud groan outside the room. She got up and opened the door to see Coco looking at the report on her Scroll.

"Come on dad, you're embarrassing me." she sighed. She took notice of Blake and blushed. She narrowed her eyes and pointed at the brunette. "Not. One. Word."

Blake nodded and the rest of team RWBYZ looked at her.

"I swear my dad can be such a dork sometimes." The older girl spoke walking over to them. "I hope you girls don't have similar problems."

"My father is worst than a dork, trust me." frowned Weiss.

"I hardly remember my parents." Blake shrugged.

"He can be goofy, but ours is pretty cool." smiled Yang.

"Heck yeah he is!" Ruby nodded.

"I know he cares about me. But sometimes my dad just goes way over the edge." Coco shook her head. "And his nickname for me? Don't get me started."

"What does your mom think about it?" asked Yang.

Coco frowned and turned around. "She didn't think about me when I was born, so I don't care about her."

"Ooh! I feel a story coming on~" Ruby sang. Coco let out a small shout as she was yanked into the room by the youngest of them. Ruby dragged her over to the bed and plopped her down before sitting down. "Alright, you can start."

"Ruby I…" she wanted to refuse, but the gleam in the younger girl's eyes was a sign that she wasn't going anywhere until Ruby got what she wanted. "Okay...well my dad is sort of a fitness freak and one of the strongest people I know. every day he goes to the gym and exercises."

"I'm getting he's the kind of 'mess with my daughter and I will crush you with my bare hands' dad, right?" asked Ruby.

"Think of him like a Gentle Giant." Coco replied to give a good picture. "He may be big, but he's got a gentle touch."

"Is that why you're strong enough to knock a Grimm aside with your weapon without any trouble? He made ya hit the gym early?"

"Hold on, let me get to the part about my mom." Coco took a breath and relaxed. "Dad usually met my mother while on a jog in the mornings, the two would talk and eventually he asked her out on a date."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." spoke Blake.

"At the end it turned out to be a one night stand. And she just...disappeared. Dad looked for her but never could find her again." Coco frowned. "She waited till I was born and just left me on my dad's doorstep with a note that said 'don't be weak'."

The girls gasped while Yang seemed to clench her fist without even realizing it.

"What kind of woman gets knocked up and just runs out on there kid?"questioned Coco looking at the ceiling. "Don't people know what kind of abandonment issues that leaves on the child?"

"If she had to run away instead of raising you, then that's no mother." spoke Blake.

"Damn straight it's not!" Yang shouted. Her teeth bared and her eyes filling with tears.

The girls turned to Yang who noticed the looks before wiping the tears away. She looked to Coco and sat on the bed next to the one Coco and Ruby were sitting on. "Coco I know how you feel, my mother walked out on me and my dad when I was just a baby. For years I thought Summer Rose was my mom, then she went missing and dad told me the truth, so I know how you feel."

Coco nodded her head. "I'm sorry to hear that Yang. I probably just opened up a wound you wanted to forget, huh?"

"No...infact, it's nice to have someone to relate to about it." Yang replied with a smile standing back up. "When you can, tell your dad I'm thankful for his kind words on Ruby."

Coco smiled back as she stood. The next thing they knew Coco hugged Yang tight then and there. "Don't worry, I'll let him know big time."

Yang got over her surprise and got her smile back before returning Coco's hug.

There was a sudden flash that made them look back at Ruby. She held up her Scroll with a smile. "Now that's a keeper. I shall call it, 'Sisters from other Misters'."

Both of them shook their heads with a smile. "I gotta go, but let's hang out more some time." Coco patted Yang on the back before heading out.

"Okay, I love you, buh bye!" waved Ruby.

"Even with a more level head, you'll never get rid of that, will you?" asked Weiss with a sweatdrop.

"No I will not." Ruby said keeping her smile. "Heck, you should have your own saying. It might just strike fear into the hearts of your enemies."

"Never going to happen." Weiss turned her head and held up a hand.

"Your choice, you snooze you lose."

Meanwhile Cinder was fuming mad. She paced her floor with her eyes glowing dangerously bright. "That insolent little brat!"

Emerald held her tongue while holding her legs to her chest as she sat in her seat watching Cinder pace around.

"I can't believe we have to change the plan because of her and her stupid mutt!" she growled tapping her foot on the floor with a ring of fire bursting to life around her.

"Woah! Hey don't set of the smoke alarms." Mercury fanned the air with a magazine.

Cinder glared at the male as the flames died down before walking over and quickly wrapped her hands around his throat without him reacting in time.

"Ack!" he choked and wheezed grabbing her wrists. "C...Cinder! R...Relax!" he tried getting out feeling her fingers dig into his flesh. "I... Followed the plan! Gak! It's Emerald's fault!"

"Me! How is this my fault?" spoke the thief glaring at the male while standing up.

Cinder dropped him and let him catch his breath before he got back up. "I did what I was told." he rubbed his neck. "If there was a mistake, it was obviously on your part."

"I was following the plan like you, so don't even think of pinning the blame on me. She was supposed to strike back not block."

"Well maybe if you actually made an illusion she'd throw a punch at, maybe I wouldn't be getting the spotlight." he frowned.

"The fact of the matter is that without everyone in more fear, we can't move on to the next phase." Cinder glared.

"Actually, I wouldn't exactly say that." spoke Mercury with a smile. "You been watching the news? It's not just me they're talking about." he opened his Scroll and flipped through it. He held it out to the others who looked at it to see some comments about Ruby, or rather Bloody Rose. "Take a look, a good majority of them are negative."

Cinder picked up the Scroll and watched numerous comments against Ruby and started to smile. "Well this might just be what we're looking for."

"Use their fear of that brat? Will that work?" asked Emerald.

"I can't really say for sure, but it'll be fun to try as well as get a little payback for mucking up our plans." she grinned with her eyes glowing in delight.

Out in the halls, a group of atlas soldiers walked by, each one carrying something covered by a small sheet. With a small chirp being heard occasionally from under the sheets. One came to RWBYZ' door and knocked. "Open in the name of the Atlas military." he ordered before it opened and he was greeted to a frowning Weiss. "We have orders to deliver these." he held up the object in his hand and lifted the sheet to reveal a cage with three Crows inside

"Hold on." Weiss turned to inside the room. "Girls! Qrow's birds are back!"

Ruby screamed from inside the room as she jumped the solder at the door, making him fall back, before she grabbed the cage and held it close before going back in the room.

Yang apologized as she and Blake walked out and just calmly took the some of the others while Ruby already went ahead and let out the crows in the first cage.

Ruby went out grabbing four at a time in her arms making her team sweat drop. After all the birds were released they stretched their wings and gathered around Ruby. "It's great all of you are back here, but how'd you get out of the slammer?"

"Orders from Ironwood." said the guard the Ruby knocked down.

"Wait, why would he spend so much time taking our uncle's birds, and then give them back?" asked Yang crossing her arms.

"The places they were supposed to be sent wouldn't take them after hearing they were a hunter's pets. So Ironwood has decided to release them into your custody, under certain conditions."

"Oh, well tell your boss I might just have to hold back on getting him back then." smiled Ruby with a few birds resting on her head.

"Until your uncle is released each and every bird is not to leave the premises." The soldier continued.

"That's no problem, they hardly leave with me around." grinned the girl.

"Alright then we'll be on our way." he spoke before the soldiers turned and walked away feeling they couldn't get away sooner.

"Now before we get comfy, first order of business, Blake don't eat any!" she cried out pointing to the Faunus. "Or I'll get a fire hose instead of a spray bottle."

"Sorry!" she groaned pulling her hands away. "And again I don't eat them, I catch and release."

"Second order of business, go give Weiss some love guys!" she cried out pointing to the surprised girl.

"What!" she cried out before the flock cawed and flew over and swarmed all around her. "Aaahh!"

"Oh relax Weiss, they're just giving you little bird kisses with their beaks." spoke Ruby with a wave of her hand.

The birds got off her and let her sit up. She blew some of the feathers out of her face and brushed the rest off her body. "The next time I want to be part of the pecking order I'll let you know, but until then," she went over to the desk and pulled out a roll of tape. She took one strip after another and made a circle around her bed. "No bird is allowed past here. Either on the ground or in the air." she pointed to the tape.

Ruby grinned and snapped her finger as one crow walked over and looked at Weiss before extending its wing to where the end just barely went near the line. Just then her sword pierced one of the feathers pinning it to the floor.

"I'm not kidding!" spoke Weiss with a serious expression pulling back the sword.

Zwei padded over and whimpered giving the girl his best puppy dog eyes.

Weiss' eyes widened before turning her head. "Oh don't worry, Zwei you're not a bird."

"Arf!" the corgi backflipped in joy.

"Now that's just cold Weiss, cold as ice." pouted Ruby.

"Tell that to the bird that had its talons on my boobs."

"Marco was just saying he would enjoy sticking around." Ruby grinned innocently while looking to one of the crows. "But he might have also become a feathery pervert from hanging around uncle."

"Hmph!" Weiss looked away and stepped into her little bubble.

"Well if you need me, I'm gonna go get some bird feed." Ruby stood up. "Guys, makes sure to behave while I'm gone. Yang you keep an eye on Blake."

"I just said I-oh forget it." sighed Blake as Ruby grabbed her Scroll to stay in touch before she walked out of the room.

She boarded the next airship out of Beacon and took a seat. But as she looked out the window to watch the view, she idly noticed some glances and whispers directed at her. She narrowed her eyes at them in an angry stare. That made some look away while others tried to meet her stare.

The airship took off and she pointed at those who dared to challenge her.

The ride was awkward and quiet. Ruby would just watch in case anyone tried anything before the ship stopped and everyone started getting off with Ruby being the last one off.

"Someone tries to give me trouble, I'll give it right back." she muttered to herself and wandered into the street looking for the pet store. She spotted it and walked in before looking around for any bird food. The man at the counter organizing items on the wall behind it.

She went over and banged on the ringer. "Hey, I'm looking for some bird feed."

"Huh?" he turned around and nearly jumped out of skin. He gulped and shook. "Uh...bird feed?"

"Yeah, and plenty of it." Ruby said to him. "I got a lot of beaks to feed."

"Uh...well….you can find it in aisle three."

"Thank you." she nodded and walked off.

"Just when I thought It'd be safe to come to work today." the male sighed as he went back to organizing the items.

Ruby walked out carrying a big bag full of birdseed. She noticed a young couple stare at her frozen where they stood. "What?"

"Y-Y-You're the Bloody Rose!"

"Take a picture it'll last longer." she said keeping her grip on the bag. "Or if you wanna go running away like nutballs, that works too." she said walking off.

She found a bench and waited for the next airship back to Beacon. All the while seeing even more people stare as they walked by while others whispered and pointed at her. ' _That's right, be afraid, be very afraid.'_ she thought as she smiled at them. She started tapping her feet while sighing since the ship should have gotten here by now. She pulled out her Scroll and saw the charge was at 2%

Her breath hitched and her eyes widened "Alright, relax. It's just two percent, I'm sure the ship will get here any second." she muttered to herself feeling a little nervous now. "If I don't get on the next ship… oh jeez. I can't let _her_ get out after I just got her in line."

She tightened her hold on the bag while she kept looking around at the sky for any ship. "Come on, come on." she spoke with labored breath.

"YOU."

Ruby was snapped out of her stupor and looked in front of her.

Approaching from across the street were the triplets from the news.

"Oh great, fangirls." groaned Ruby who looked back at her Scroll. Seeing the 2 become the 1.

"What the hell makes you so damn special?" one of the girls said.

"I don't know what you mean." spoke Ruby trying to ignore them.

"Why would Beacon allow someone as mentally insane as you to be a student?" another asked of the three asked. "I mean, everyone's going nuts over Mercury, but them letting you compete?"

"Look I got problems of my own right now so can you just buzz off." she frowned getting annoyed while her foot tapped faster.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" the third screech getting the attention of a few onlookers. "You know a lot of people say you're a dangerous person but look at you, you don't look so special."

Ruby growled and slowly looked at the triplets with a dark look in her eyes before going back to her scroll and turning her back to them and looked around the sky.

"Yeah, you don't look like you could hurt a fly." spoke one man stepping forward.

"You're just a little girl in a goofy red hood." a woman spoke up.

Ruby growled as more people started voicing their thoughts and she gripped her Scroll tighter.

"You should just die!" someone shouted as the scroll went completely dead.

The world went silent to Ruby and the Scroll fell from her limp hand. Her sight began to go blurry before she fell to her weakened knees and fell motionless to the ground.

The crowd of people blinked in confusion as they didn't see the girl move.

The triplets eyes widened and screamed.

"Oh my god!"

"What just happened?!"

"Is she really dead?!"

Deep in Ruby's mind, the girl gasped as she found herself in a familiar place, with a familiar emptiness. "Oh no, not again."

She looked all around for the Bloody Rose, but there was no laughter or sound other than the ones coming from her own body until…

"Welcome back."

Ruby turned to see her doppelganger still bound to a tree.

"Fancy seeing you neighbor. Hey, care to be a pal and loosen some of these? They're kinda tight." she chuckled.

"Whats going on? Why am I back here?" asked Ruby.

"Isn't it obvious?" Questioned Bloody Rose. "Whenever you're alone you get scared you hide in here and I take control, but now that you've got me prisoner here, there's no one to take the wheel."

"Then...what's going on outside?"

"How should I know. The conscious and subconscious are two different things, without you in control I can't see a thing." she frowned. "Come on, one day to stretch my legs. And I'll only chop off a few arms, how's that sound?"

"I don't think so." Ruby crossed her arms. "You're staying there and I'm not letting you out for a second….. Uh, but just out of curiosity, how do I get out of here?"

"Oh, so you keep me locked up here like a common criminal, and now need help getting out? Oh my god that's hilarious!" she started laughing.

"Well I can't seem to open the door like I use to." Ruby waved her hand. "I have control of the vines, but no door."

"Like I said, let me go and I might help."

"No."

"Well then looks like you'll be sticking around. Hey, wanna play twenty questions? I'll start, I'm someone who loves blood and is thinking about roasted crow, who am I?"

"Ugh." Ruby shook her head.

Outside, an emergency vehicle was called and came driving up to the scene. The medics came running over and crouched down beside Ruby's body. One put his fingers to her neck and checked for a pulse. "She's alive, just unconscious."

"Should I get the defibrillator?"

"How did you ever pass medical school? Just get her in the back." the first said grabbing the chargeless Scroll and the bag on the bench.

"On it." he spoke going back to grab the stretcher.

Yang was called and informed of Ruby's condition and rushed into the hospital. She barreled through the front doors and ran to the front desk. "Ruby Rose! Where is she!"

The nurse jumped at the sudden entrance before checking up the name. "Room 3d."

"Thank you!" Yang said as she ran off. She duck and dove past people and ran up the stairs instead of using the elevator. She found the room and busted in. "Ruby!"

The doctor jumped and patted his chest. "Oh my."

"Oh, sorry." apologized Yang seeing the doctor. "How's my sister?"

"So far, unresponsive. Physically she's healthy but mentally..."

"But what?"

"We're not sure. It's like she's comatosed. But eyewitnesses say she just passed out, just like that. Also her Scroll was completely dead when the found her. Apparently she was waiting for an airship."

Yang's eyes widened hearing that. "Oh no." she leaned down and shook her sister. "Ruby? Ruby wake up."

(with Ruby)

Ruby groaned and sat on the ground while drumming her fingers against the ground. The Bloody Rose just wouldn't stop talking and it was wearing on her nerves.

"And so I was thinking of painting the tree with a more maroon red, but then I figured 'Hey. I'm not some painter'."

"Oh my Dust! Do you make us sound this annoying all the time?" groaned Ruby grabbing at her hair.

" _Ruby!"_ called Yang's voice.

Ruby blinked and looked around. "Yang?" a rift opened almost instantly making the two jump in surprise. "Woah, now that's more like it." she sprung to her feet and ran through.

"Hey!" Bloody Rose frowned at seeing it close. "I was just getting to rusty red!"

(In the waking world)

"Woohoo!" Ruby shot up in a sitting position with her fists pumped to the sky. "I'm free!"

Yang frowned before grabbing Ruby's wrists and holding her arms above her head. "You're not getting a chance to run around!"

"Yang! It me!" she cried out. "I can't thank you enough, She wouldn't shut up, it was horrible!"

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for your little game. You'd make any attempt to sound like Ruby, well I'm not gonna fall for it." she frowned.

"I'm serious Yang, she's still trapped and she just kept prattling on about all the colors of red. I never realized how annoying she made us." spoke Ruby while trying to slide out of her sister's hands.

Yang blinked and looked down at the her. She knew her sister's darker side could be manipulative, but this seemed more convincing than before. She decided to take a chance and loosened her grip.

"Thanks." Ruby sat up and rubbed her wrists. "Now I'm tempted to wear something other than my hood…..Ah who am I kidding, any other color would make me look ridiculous."

"So she's really stuck in there? She's not coming out?" double checked Yang.

"Yeah and apparently the one downside to having my split personality trapped in my mind is that no one's left to take control when I get scared. So I just end up passing out." Replied Ruby

"I'd rather that happen instead of the alternative." smiled Yang patting her sister's head.

"Remind me to charge my Scroll when we get back." spoke Ruby.

The door opened and a nurse walked in. "Doctor, we have an anchormen outside asking about Miss Rose."

"Did you tell them Miss Rose was sleeping?"

"Yes, but they won't leave."

"It's alright doc, it's time to meet my public." grinned Ruby getting out of bed. "Let's go Yang, and get the bird feed."

Yang followed Ruby out while lugging the bird feed her sister was found beside.

The two sisters walked to the entrance where the many reporters were waiting.

"You sure you wanna talk to them?" Yang asked Ruby since they looked antsy.

"Oh I'm very sure." grinned Ruby putting a hand in her pocket and two fingers from the other to her mouth to make whistling sound. It got the crowd's attention making her smirk. "You looking for me?"

They instantly swarmed her, eager to have their questions answered.

"SILENCE! I'll answer any question ya got for me!" she said with a smile at them. "Now who's first?"

"Why did you pass out so suddenly?"

"Oh that's easy. That was from lack of sugar. If I pass out from low blood sugar, well let's just say I get a teeny bit….cranky."

"Numerous eyewitnesses claim to see your ghost stalking them all over the city, any comments?"

"They must be on something, cause I'm not pushing up daisies just yet, and it's gonna have to be something really big to make me this early in my life."

"Are you making any progress in your mental recovery?"

Ruby put on a lost expression and said. "Define mental recovery."

"Okay everyone," Yang cut in. "My sister has had a long day, we need to get back to Beacon."

"Miss Rose! Is it true you laugh at the pain of others?" asked one reporter as Yang dragged her away.

"Only it's those who like hurting others!" Ruby replied. "That's all the free answers I'll give! Anymore is gonna cost you!"

Out in the city, a man was running for his life. His heart pounded in his chest. He looked over his shoulder and tried going faster seeing the figure in a red hood keep up with his pace. They cackled with a scythe in hand as they pursued their prey.

"Leave me alone!" cried the man rounding the corner. He ran into a trash can and tumbled to the ground. He groaned in pain and turned his head to see the figure slowly walking around with a grin. And looked to him with bloodshot eyes.

"Nighty night!" she laughed raising her scythe.

The man screamed and closed his eyes as the weapon came down. But he didn't feel any blade piercing his skin, which confused him. "Huh?" he opened his eyes and saw she had vanished. He looked around, but saw no sign of her. He thanked his lucky star and ran for his life screaming.

On the roof, Emerald smirked at another victim. If she kept at it, she'd have the whole town in fear of Ruby. And enough fear to attract an army of Grimm all the way from mountain glen. Her Scroll started going off and she reached for it.

She answered and saw Cinder's face. "Yes Cinder?"

"Neo's in position, I need you to help Mercury into his hiding place."

"I'll get right on it."

Back at Beacon, Ruby was pouring the feed into a large bowl. "Alright everyone, come and get it!"

The birds eagerly surrounded it and started eating.

"Hmm, wonder if I should put extra bags around the room so they don't get hungry."

"Guys they just decided on what to do about Mercury." Blake spoke.

"Please tell me they break his legs." spoke Ruby with glee.

"No Ruby." Blake deadpanned.

"Tear off his arms so he can get matching ones with his legs?"

"Ruby!" her team glared.

"Oh fine. Please enlighten me the proper punishment he's getting." she spoke with her arms crossed.

"They decided to give him a slap on the wrist and ban him from next year's tournament." said Blake. "And since he was defeated _after_ the fight, we have nothing to worry about and will move on to the finals."

"Uh...no. I say he deserves worse than a slap on the wrist. Unless it ends up breaking his wrist, that ain't good enough!"

"You know that's not our call Ruby." Yang said rubbing her sisters head.

"But that guy tried kicking you behind the back."

"That's what I saw. But none of you did."

"Well you've never lied to us before, so why start now? Besides, you wouldn't try to block unless you saw something coming at you."

"Next up is Penny vs Pyrrha." said Blake looking at her scroll. "They're the only two left before the finals.

"Alright! Go Penny!" cheered Ruby sliding over. "Yang you stay here and look after the Crows."

"What? Why me."

"Because Weiss will probably make shish kebabs and I don't trust, BLAKE!"

"What!" the Faunus questioned looming over the birds.

"Fire hose. In five minutes. If you keep that up. Now let's go."

Blake followed Ruby out with Weiss following her while the birds all turned towards Yang.

"Don't get any ideas." warned the blonde.

"Caw!"

At amity stadium a lone guard stood at the entrance. He saw Winter and Ironwood approach.

"We don't have tickets, but we need to get inside." spoke Ironwood in a serious tone.

"Uh...yes sir." the guard stepped aside. Ironwood and Winter walked in while the guard frowned.

In reality the two to enter were Emerald and Mercury.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" said Emerald.

"Stow it, Winter." whispered Mercury with a frown.

"You can't even sound like Ironwood."

"Well it seems like you picked up the bland and boring tone of Winter. Good job."

They made there way to a room beyond public eyes.

"Time we get things ready." spoke Emerald. "You stay here and wait for things to go to hell."

"Right," Mercury walked in. "just try to make a more convincing hallucinations."

Emerald flipped him the bird as she walked away.


	48. Chapter 30 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 30

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Down at the fairgrounds, Winter was currently keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. She made sure to bring extra Dust with her just in case anything happened such as angry fans or any possible outside force looking to disturb the competition. Everything was calm so far, but that could change quickly.

But as she walked by a stall at the end of a row of them, she turned to the right and accidentally bumped into someone and stumbled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." the person spoke with a feminine voice.

Winter looked up and saw the person was a woman with long black hair which was fashioned into a shoulder braid while she wore a lavender sun hat with a matching short sleeved shirt, long gray jeans with sandals and dark sunglasses. "No worries, no harm done Ms…"

"Call me Carmine." introduced the woman with a nod. "I still feel bad bumping into you like that. I was just enjoying some of the stands and looked away for a brief moment."

"It's okay really." replied Winter. "Please enjoy the festival." and with that she resumed walking away while the woman watched her leave and her smile fell into a frown.

' _Hmm, so Winter Schnee is here. I'll have to make sure she doesn't get in the way later.'_

In the RWBYZ dorm room, one of the crows was using his beak to fiddle with the lock on the window.

"Hey! No messing with the lock." spoke Yang walking over and gently pulling the bird away from the window. "You heard those soldiers if you go out there you'll end up caged again.

"Caw!"

"I know you wanna go find Uncle Qrow, but you can't help him." the blonde said softly petting the bird's head.

Several of the birds cawed in return while looking at the ground.

"Tell you what, let's watch the next round of the tournament." she smiled as she sat on the bed to look at the holo-screen on the wall with the birds all flocking to spots so they could watch.

In Amity Stadium, Pyrrha was currently taking deep breaths to calm herself while looking at the stands where her team members were sitting. The cramping in her stomach had subsided, thank goodness, but she hoped it wouldn't come back during the fight.

"Good luck Pyrrha!" Jaune called out amongst the roaring crowd.

She nodded and gave gave a thumbs up watching her opponent enter the ring.

Team RWBYZ had also just gotten with their leader bouncing on her toes while holding her dog.

"This is gonna be so epic! I don't even know who to root for!" proclaimed Ruby letting out a giggle.

"Let's go get our seats." said Blake.

"Good call! I wanna get some popcorn before the brutality." grinned Ruby walking ahead up to the stands.

Zwei sniffed at the air and let out a growl.

"Uh? What's wrong boy? Don't worry, we'll get plenty of popcorn to share." smiled Ruby.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" the corgi jumped out of her arms and ran off.

"Something's wrong." Ruby said before she followed.

"Hold up Ruby!" called Weiss as she and Blake got up to follow their leader.

"I got this girls, you go get our seats to watch the fight." Ruby called back. "Just make sure to get us a lot of popcorn, and don't skip on the butter!"

"Oh, I hope she doesn't end up getting us disqualified." Weiss sighed. "But I am a little concerned what's got Zwei attention like that."

As Ruby followed her dog. Cinder looked at the message on her Scroll. "Neo's in position, wait for the fight to heat up then do your part, and try to do a better job than last time." she whispered to Emerald.

"Yes Cinder _."_ responded Emerald with a firm nod.

Penny smiled at Pyrrha as she pulled out her white sword and held it at the ready. "This is going to be so much fun."

"I agree." nodded Pyrrha who gripped her spear and shield with determination.

Ruby followed Zwei to a door where he growled and scratched at it.

"So it's in there?" she asked with a frown as she reached out and pushed the door open.

After getting the snacks Blake and Weiss got their seats just as the countdown started.

" _3...2….1….BEGIN!"_

The two combatants charged at each other and clashed weapons.

Ruby held her dog in her arm as she looked around the concrete walls while walking further in. The further they went the more Zwei growled in her arms. "Okay boy, what's in here that's got you so on edge?" she questioned.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

Mercury was lounging in a chair when he heard the barking then stood up and went to check it out. He looked around the corner and frowned at seeing Ruby with Zwei as said dog turned and spotted him before barking frantically.

"Mercury." Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Oh great, if it isn't little red." he frowned walking out fully and stood in front of her.

Pyrrha used her shield to block Penny's strikes. They were much stronger than she had anticipated for a girl of her size and the loud clashing of the metal was reviving her headache. ' _Come on, not now!'_

She was able to push penny back and started swinging her weapon. Penny however brought her sword down and blocked each swing which seemed less focused than what Pyrrha was capable of, something her team noticed quickly.

"Hey guys, does Pyrrha seem... off?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah, but it's probably just last minute jitters." spoke Nora who had to hold her hands together tightly to try and keep herself from saying the real possible reason.

" _What's this? It seems Miss Nikos' attacks seem slightly off."_ spoke Port.

Back in the fair grounds, Winter was standing at a stall that had a television for those who wanted to see the tournament.

" _I do hope nothing is wrong with her."_ Oobleck added.

" _Perhaps it might be some last minute jitters."_

The woman known as Carmine walked up and stood next to the specialist. "Well I guess it is a small world after all."

"Oh, hello again." greeted Winter.

"Your kingdoms fighter is doing pretty well." complimented Carmine.

"Yes, something appears to be wrong with Beacon's fighter." remarked Winter noticing Pyrrha's less than impressive movement.

"I wouldn't worry, as a graduate of Beacon I can tell you that they can surprise you."

"Oh? You're a huntress from Beacon?" Winter blinked.

Carmine smiled and looked back to the TV.

Ruby and Mercury continued to stare at one another until Mercury tilted his head.

"Tell me something, how did you know about Emerald's Semblance in my fight with your sister?"

Ruby smirked and pet the corgi's head. "At first, I didn't really suspect anything. It wasn't until Zwei here growled at her after my team's first round battle that I started to think you weren't the friends I saw you as. Then I got Coco's side of the 2nd round fight and figured she had something to do with it."

Mercury smirked and crossed his arms. "So this all stems from a girl and her pet dog. That sounds so cliche I can't help but smile. Then again, that's probably because of what's about to happen instead. You don't think it's odd that those particular two out there were chosen to fight in the finals even by random?"

Ruby blinked while Zwei growled before she narrowed her eyes. "So you and your little gang were up to something big this whole time."

"We've been in control of the matches since the beginning. In the last fight your sister was supposed to shoot my leg. With how she is we figured it was the best way to get the crowd riled up. But thanks to you and your mutt, we had to change plans."

"Wow, you just did the most cliche thing of all!" she laughed. "Telling me the whole plan to someone who can tell everyone. I mean seriously, don't you know that never works out if you TELL someone!" she held her sides.

"Ah, but that's the big thing." he grinned. "The real plans that go off without a hitch, work because the villain knows it's already too late to stop. And I never said you'd get a chance to tell anyone."

She reached into her pocket and grabbed her Scroll. "Heh heh. Now I'm really glad my head's on a little straighter. Otherwise, you might have gotten away with it. But you forgot my thing. With my speed and this info, I can call the match off before anything happens and tell them all three of you have messed with so many rules you could be a rival for me with my record."

"Another little thing to remember," Mercury raised his foot and fired out a bullet that went right through her Scroll and shattered it to pieces. "Never give the bad guy an opening."

She looked at the device in shock before gritting her teeth. Her blood boiled and made her whole face go red as her hood. "Zwei, go out and let Blake and Weiss know what's going on. It's time mamma taught this guy you DON'T mess with my stuff."

The dog hopped down and ran as fast as he could away.

Ruby looked at Mercury's smirking face while reaching back for her weapon only to find it not with her, she then remembered that she left it in her locker at Beacon. "Uh oh."

Mercury chuckled while cracking his knuckles. "Oh boy, I'm gonna really enjoy this."

Ruby growled and ran at him as he started firing at her. She used her Semblance to use the extra boost to bob and weave came close to him and threw a punch towards his face making him stumble back. "I don't need just my scythe to kick your butt!"

"AH!" he hissed at the pain and the bruise forming under his eye. "Putting speed behind your strikes, smart." Mercury admitted.

"And just think, I probably wouldn't even think of something like that with my speed if all the voices kept going." she smirked before going for another swing.

Pyrrha had reconfigured her weapon into a spear for the distance and swung at Penny.

"Nice try." smiled Penny as her blade parried the spear head on while she barely had to step away. "As fun as this is, failure is not an option." she pushed Pyrrha back before she reared her sword back before shooting it at her.

Pyrrha quickly jumped back and let out a growl

Zwei scampered along the seats looking around franticly for Weiss and Blake. He picked up Blake's scent and hurried up the steps and down the row to where they sat. "ARF!" He jumped onto the Faunas' lap making her yelp in surprise.

"Zwei! If you wanna jump on someone, do it to Weiss." spoke Blake with a frown.

The corgi whimpered as he hopped down and started bouncing and moving around erratically.

"What's wrong? Is it Ruby?" asked Weiss noting Ruby didn't come back nor she would she send Zwei back without a good reason.

Zwei jumped in the air as if to answer. He ran around in a circle and pointed away from the stands with his nose.

"Let's go." Weiss stood up with Blake and they followed him.

Penny brought out her other swords and sent them at Pyrrha. She brought them in the formation of a wheel that slammed against the girl's shield and made her skid back.

Rolling back to her feet she knew it was time to get serious as she gripped her weapon. She changed her spear to its rifle form before opening fire at Penny.

Moving her blades Penny was able to able to deflected each shot.

Ruby was kicked back and rolled on the ground before she corrected herself. She managed to get a few good blows in but Mercury wasn't giving up.

"Hmm, looks like I gotta kick harder if you can still stand." he remarked with a laid back tone.

"When I'm done with you you'll need a pair of arms to match your legs."

"Sorry, but I'm not so easy to cut up like Roman." he smirked before firing off several more rounds at her.

"You work with that pussywillow?" Questioned Ruby as she dodged. "Wow, now I think you two might be related if you both need prosthetics just to actually put up a fight."

"Says the baby who needs her whore sister near her at almost all time!"

"Yang isn't a whore!" yelled Ruby with anger before speeding at him then grabbed his arm and slammed her elbow down on it.

*CRACK*

"GAH!" he yelled out with wide eyes and pain as he felt the bone in his arm snap from the impact and tested back. "YOU BITCH!"

"No one talks bad about my sister." she spoke darkly.

Mercury grit his teeth, hissing at the pain, then his lips worked into a smile. "Heh heh heh heh heh."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at his laughter. "Why are you laughing? Did you suddenly go nutty like me? Just wait until I hit your skull, then that should REALLY fix it."

"I'm laughing... because you're almost out of time." He said with a smug smirked. "You have two choices girly, bring me into Ironwood or warn everyone before Robotgirl gets turned to scrap metal."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Wait a sec, how do you know about that? No one should…." she went silent. "That intruder who hacked into the systems awhile back. She….she was one of you, wasn't she?"

"Tic Toc Ruby, make a choice." He said taking a step back. "Cause you sure as hell can't do both!" he turned on his heels and ran.

Ruby gritted her teeth and clenched her hands as she watched him get farther away before turning and heading back to the stadium. ' _I need to stop the match!'_

As Jaune watched the fight, he couldn't help but think something was off about Pyrrha. "Nora, are you sure it's just nerves? I mean, at this point she should be going all out without holding anything back."

"Well… she hasn't exactly been feeling well." admitted Nora while rubbing her hands faster. "But uh...it's probably just some bad fish she ate. right Ren?"

Ren nodded while clapping his hands.

Pyrrha spun wildly as she deflected and dodged each sword, until she got close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with the spear, sending her flying back as Pyrrha batted aside the blades called to their wielder's aid.

Penny slid to a stop and makes a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching champion.

Pyrrha avoided the blasts and fought off the remaining swords with her xiphos until she slid into position to charge at Penny and knock her back. Pyrrha straightened with a victorious grin that disappeared into dizziness, just as she saw Penny rocketing forward, weapons firing behind her like a jetpack so she could leap into the air, then came down as an energized meteor on her opponent.

Rolling back to her feet, Pyrrha didn't expect a sword to knock her shield off, then another to do the same for her blade. She tried to get the latter back with her magnetism, but had to use the power to send a flying sword back at Penny's side. It disappeared behind Penny, only for her to grin and raise her arms as several appear above her, aimed to strike.

With Emerald still squinting down on the arena, the sharp sound of Emerald's Semblance is heard as Penny's eight swords double, then triple, multiplying into an unreal thicket of blades. At the sight of this, Pyrrha unsteadily stepped back, both in reality where the eight swords are ready to go forth and in the hallucinated world, where the cloud of weapons thicken to even block the crowds around her.

Penny sent them all forward, few in reality and hundreds strong in Pyrrha's mind, who was left with no choice but to spread her arms and send out a magnetized shock wave. Each blade was sent reeling back to Penny, who was also unintentionally affected by the Semblance attack. Pyrrha only had a brief moment to understand what's happening before Penny's arms are spread wide as she gasped, the strings attached to her own weapons curling around her left arm and midsection, which are crumpled by the force with the ease of an aluminum can.

There was a moment of darkness, cut by the wire slicing through the electronics in Penny's torso to reveal a shocked Pyrrha, and the entire stadium watching the now unmoving swords drop to the ground. A piece of fabric flutters to the arena floor, only to be pinned by the point of a falling blade, away from the torn halves of Penny Polendina.

Yang's eyes were wide with horror and the crows became still. "Oh my god….Penny…"

Winter couldn't believe what she saw. Her mouth hung open while Carmine raised an eyebrow before deciding it was time to leave.

"I had no idea Atlas would resort to this kind of mockery." she spoke with a distasteful tone while walking off and took off her glasses to show her red eyes. "I need to get my gear."

Pyrrha stared in abject horror, eyes wide and mouth agape. Everyone watching held the same expression with some looking away while Pyrrha didn't know whether to fall to her knees in horror, or start crying at what she had done just as Weiss and Blake got to the door were Zwei lead them.

They turned to the field and felt their bodies go cold at the sight and before either could speak, the door burst open with Ruby running out and ran a little bit away from them before slowly stopping as she stared at Penny's damaged and unmoving form.

"Penny." she got out in a quiet whisper as she walked towards the arena without any thought.

Pyrrha's team all were silent with Nora covering her mouth while she started to shake before Ren pulled her into a hug against him and rubbed her back while Jaune blinked and looked on with disbelief while looking at Pyrrha's still form.

The levitating arena was lowered back into place under the spotlights. Once it got down all the way Ruby sped over to Penny's remains and got on her knees while hearing a low sound coming from the girl slowly go silent to indicate her internal circuits and systems were shutting down.

In an Atlas laboratory, a balding white-bearded man watched the live footage on the news, his hand gripping the armrest of his chair tightly.

The crowds were still terrified by the sight, and miles away in Mountain Glenn, Grimm of all kinds turned toward the Colosseum, and began to charge.

"Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!" Oobleck ordered.

" _Something's wrong! We can't cut it, we don't even have control over the cameras anymore!"_ they called back.

"I thought that was fixed after Qrow's stunt?"

" _It was, or at least it was supposed to have been."_

"Then what in the world is in control of them now?"

In answer, the background behind Port and Oobleck changed to the video feed of the sight before them, tinted an ominous bright red with a black queen chess piece hovering over the scene. They turned back to the arena as a familiar voice rings out throughout the Colosseum and the rest of the world watching the events.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both."

Ironwood, realizing who she's talking about, grimaces and rises from his seat, marching up the steps.

"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."

Ruby looked at the speakers as she held Penny close and glared as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Cimder! This is all your fault!" she turned up to the crowd and tried looking around, but didn't spot Emerald anywhere. "CINDER! EMERALD! MERCURY! YOU BASTARDS!"

Pyrrha held a hand to her mouth in dread as she continued to stare at the remains of Penny in Ruby's hold, eyes watering, a single tear falling.

Back in the stands, a gaping Weiss Schnee and glaring Blake Belladonna watch the hacked screen with Zwei whimpering while he started running down the stands down to the arena towards his master.

"I SWEAR, WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU AND YOUR CRONIES PEOPLE WILL SEE YOU FOR THE MONSTERS YOU ARE! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET YOUR VERY EXISTENCE!" Ruby screamed in pure fury as her vision went red. "DO YOU HEAR ME!? I'M COMING FOR YOU AND EVERYONE AFFILIATED WITH YOU!"

"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching _his_ students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. And yet, he even goes so far as to let a well known insane criminal in his very school, who is barely a true huntress and is free to do what she wishes. The very one who would slaughter her own friends given the chance. I'm of course talking about Ruby Rose, or as her victims know her, The Bloody Rose."

Yang pushed open her dorm room window releasing the crows and jumping to the ground. She ran down a route she knew would lead to the stadium while praying she got there in time.

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets." Cinder continued. "Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves."

Ozpin watched the screen intently, cane at his side and Atlesian Airships hovering beyond his window. Amid the silence over the Colosseum as they absorb the revolutionary words, no one notices Emerald exit the stadium.

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... _equally_ undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet _we_ , the citizens, are left in the dark."

Two blue Atlas Soldiers watched the message on their Scroll, not noticing the wave of Grimm coming out of the mist shrouded treeline until they turn and open fire the best they can, with Cinder's voice still stirring up trouble from her position with a malevolent smile.

"So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?"

In the Colosseum, the screens cut from red and black to complete static.

"The feeds are all jammed! We can't get a message out!" spoke Oobleck.

"Would somebody please tell me what in the world is happening!" Port shouted.

The question was answered with the sound of a wailing alarm throughout the structure, with humans and Faunus and even a Henchman holding a tub of popcorn looking up in alarm at the orange flashing screens reading "CAUTION".

Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner.

The people started screaming in terror and began to panic as they ran from the stands just as Ironwood reached the announcer's box and grabbed the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic."

That was the moment a giant Nevermore flew onto the dome of the stadium and let out several screeches before it started pecking against the barrier.

"How did that thing get past the kingdoms defences?!" Reese shouted.

Ren tapped Nora on the shoulder and clapped his hands before pointing up to where several more were flying over.

"Ren said it wasn't alone." she pointed up to the sky.

In the headmaster's office, Ozpin was gripping his cane tight, watching the city come under attack with a horrified expression. "Not now. She's not ready. If only we had more time."

"Ozpin!" Glynda shouted in worry as she stepped in.

"Glynda, go down to the city to make sure the people are alright and to try and get rid of any Grimm you encounter." he ordered turning to her.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go!"

Glynda was hesitant, but complied before running out of the room.

Mountain Glenn was almost silent, as every monster lurking there from Beowolves to Boarbatusks, Ursai and Nevermores, and even lumbering Goliaths with wide red eyes rush forward.

Back at the coliseum, Ironwood was watching the Nevermore attack the dome before getting a call on his Scroll and saw it was Ozpin.

" _James, I need you to order your men to release Qrow, at once. We need everything we have right now."_

"Normally I'd be against the idea, but at this critical moment, I'll try to get him out as soon as possible." Ironwood groaned. "In the meantime, I'll have my fleet try to help keep as many of them as occupied."

" _Just hurry!"_

With said fleet, they were engaging against several more giant Nevermore, but they were having trouble inputting commands to the bridges.

"Incoming message from Ironwood." one of the soldiers said.

"Put it through and keep trying to get the weapons online!" ordered the captain.

" _Captain I'm ordering you to release Qrow Branwen."_

"What? But sir, I thought you wanted him to be locked up in our highest security cell because he was too much of a threat?"

" _We need all the manpower we have at this time, do not question my orders!"_

"Ah! Sorry sir! It will be done right away!" jumped the captain before saluting to the general.

Qrow's cell was opened and the man inside walked out. "Time for breakfast yet?" he groaned stretching out his arms.

"You're free to go by order of the general."

"Oh really? Well, sounds like Jimmy needs me to haul his ass out of the fire." he smirked and rushed out as fast as he could. To the nearest exit and jumped from the ship. "WOOHOOOOO!" he spotted his birds and gave a loud whistle.

The flock turned and gathered around him, happy that he was free again.

"Happy to see you guys too." he smiled and looked to the arena. "Now, let's go pay jimmy a visit."

Winter was in the fair grounds dealing with the Grimm on the ground. She sliced and knocked as many as she could while making sure no one was still around. "I have to get to Weiss." she looked up to a ship with B2 written on the side and pulled out her Scroll. "Blue Two this is specialist Winter schnee requesting pick up."

"..."

"Blue Two, come in…..Dammit! Whats going on up there"

In the bridge of the the ship in question wrecked, the men were down as a pair of high boots walk through the destruction. Dressed in an Atlas uniform and holding both a pink umbrella and dark cane with a feathered hat on top, Neopolitan opened the door of a familiar-looking cell with a devious grin.

"Well...it's about time…." grinned Roman stepping out.

Outside the Airships, where the furthest craft suddenly turned towards its allies and fired several bright red lasers at the engine of the one closest to it.

"We're hit! What's going-" the signal was cut before the flaming ship crashes into another in a series of explosions and sent both of them tumbling toward the waters below.

"Woo-hoohahahaha! Oohh, it is _good_ to be back!" laughed Roman manically while Neo watched from the sides.

Finally, at Beacon's cliffside landing platforms, three Bullheads arrive, the middle one opening its hatch to reveal four members of the White Fang, and their leader.

"Bring them to their knees!" ordered Adam to his forces.

Another Bullhead opens its door, this time with several creatures of Grimm inside. A growling Ursa jumps from it and lands on Academy grounds.


	49. Chapter 31 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 31

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The people ran screaming in panic towards the exits as the Nevermore slammed against the colosseum barrier repeatedly. But the screams and loud sounds were ignored as Ruby was sitting on her knees besides Penny's body while she looked into the lifeless eyes.

"Penny…" the girl wept as she pulled her dear friends head to her chest. "You didn't deserve this, you didn't do anything."

Pyrrha struggled to stand as she looks in shock at Penny. "This whole time, I was fighting a robot."

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha, that things going to break through! You gotta move." Jaune called from the stands beside his team. "We need to evacuate now!"

The red headed girl regained her senses and rushed over to Ruby as the Nevermore took to circling the colosseum. "Ruby we have to get out of here!" she reached for the brunette's wrist but was pushed away by the girl.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" she screamed while holding onto Penny. "I'M NOT LEAVING PENNY BEHIND!"

Pyrrha watched the younger girl sob and felt a pang of guilt. "Ruby, I know it's hard to accept, but right now we need to leave and-"

A loud screech cut her off as the Nevermore went into a dive bomb and busted through the weakened barrier. The force of the crash knocked Pyrrha off her feet, but Ruby seemed completely unfazed with the cloak of her hood billowing around her from the wind.

Ruby frowned and looked back at the Grimm. "You bastards just had to show up, didn't you? Well guess what," she reached to one of Penny's swords and placed her friends head gently on the floor before she stood and faced her avian adversary. "This time I won't kill you for pleasure, but ANGER!"

The Nevermore screeched and lunged at the girls.

"Pyrrha! Ruby!" called Jaune.

Ruby launched herself at the monster and slashed at it's head. The sword made a scratch in the bone while she had to keep from letting it go since she wasn't use to something this small and different than her scythe.

The beast recoiled and shook its head before its eyes narrowed at the girl. It let out a screech and went for another attack before a locker slammed into the back of its head, soon more came down and struck the beast on its wings and body. It fell down and was pinned under the lockers. Ruby took the opening and drove the saber right in its eye.

"Take that you damn bird!"

The Grimm went totally limp and the girl took satisfaction in watching it evaporate into nothing.

"Much better." she nodded before looking back to Penny.

"Ruby." Pyrrha spoke as she hobbled over. "Ruby, I... I didn't know she-" her body went rigid when the younger girl pointed the sword at her.

"Stop talking, It's not your fault." spoke Ruby in a firm tone while walking back over to Penny's body. "Cinder and her bunch are to blame. They just used you as a pawn. But if you want to make up for your part, you can start by taking the cables from her bag and stitch her body back together so we can give her a proper burial."

Pyrrha nodded and ran over to grab the cables and got to work on trying to be careful, but efficient and quick as she used them to tie Penny's limbs and parts together.

"Jaune let me borrow your Scroll for a sec."

"Sure." he grabbed his Scroll and tossed it to Ruby who caught it without fail.

She dialed up her locker which soon crashed down before her. She opened it and took out her weapon before kicking the locker down and looked back to Pyrrha.

"Help me get Penny in this." she instructed while grabbing the white sword. She grabbed Penny's arms and hefted the lifeless android up. Pyrrha grabbed the other half and helped her as they pulled her over to the locker and carefully set her inside.

Ruby placed the sword over her friend's body then moved her cold hands to the grip before using two fingers to close the empty eyes. "Goodbye my friend." she said and closed the locker. Using the Scroll she sent the locker flying off.

Ruby clenched her grip "Cinder, Emerald, Mercury.… *hic* they did this. They tore our kingdom apart."

"Ruby?" Weiss reached out to the younger girl.

Ruby turned to the crowd of students, tears falling from her eyes and her face red with rage. "I'm gonna find them...I'm gonna find them AND I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

The students felt the raw anger in her voice while spotting more Nevermore start flying around the opening in the dome in a circle. Along with something else.

"Griffons!" Nora shouted.

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" asked Neptune.

Port and Oobleck came up with their weapons in hand and attacked the grimm.

"Students, I think it would be best that you leave at once." said Port.

"Don't have to tell me twice." spoke Ruby before turning and hurrying out of the stadium. "I've got other more important matters to attend to."

The students followed after Ruby while Oobleck and Port stood back to back while more Grimm flew into the stadium.

Velvet was looking back again and again to take pictures.

"Velvet!" spoke Coco in a firm tone.

Port laughs maniacally. "One last match Barty. Place your bets!"

Civilians continued to run and flee in panic as they reached the docking bays of the colosseum. Atlas Soldiers are seen directing civilians to calmly step into the Air Buses. A female student is seen breaking down in tears as another person tries to comfort her. Suddenly, White Fang Bullheads are seen dropping off more Grimm at the docking bay.

Two Atlesian Knights escorting General James Ironwood effortlessly gunned down an Ursa. As they proceeded forward, the Knights are suddenly brutally ripped apart by a much larger, armored Beowolf variant. The Beowolf then noticed Ironwood as the General started to run towards it, gradually picking up speed as he neared the charging Beowolf. He gives a scream of effort as he pulls out his revolver from his coat. Ironwood ducks and slides under the Beowolf's swipe and shoots at it a couple times. The Beowolf then charges at Ironwood again, who fires his revolver a few more times before having to duck under another swipe. The Beowolf attempts to swipe at him again with its left claw, but Ironwood effortlessly stops it with his own right hand. The General then fires at the Beowolf's feet, the explosion causing it to get airborne, and still gripping it's claw, Ironwood proceeds to swing it back down to the ground with his own brute strength. Ironwood then picked up the Beowolf, aimed the revolver at its skull, and shoots it, causing black blood to splatter from it. Ironwood then watched the body of the Beowolf dissipate before leaving. The students are then shown exiting the arena entrance and gathered together in front of Ironwood.

"General," called Ruby as she and the others came out. "What's going on!?"

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some... vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm…" Ironwood was interrupted by a sneak attack from a Creep, which was swiftly dealt with from a bullet to its head. "...going to take it back."

"Caw! Caw!"

"Wait, I know that caw." Ruby looked up. "They're back!"

Crows flew down from the sky and over the students heads before flying around then scattered to reveal Qrow. "Hello Jimmy."

"Qrow." frowned Ironwood.

"Uncle!" Ruby Cried in joy and ran to hug her uncle with tears in her eyes.

"Ruby!" smiled Qrow hugging her. "Sorry I'm late, but Jimmy here is pretty uptight when it comes to visiting hours."

"Uncle." Ruby sniffled. "Penny's dead."

"What?" replied her uncle who's eyes widened.

"She was cut to pieces with her own weapons _*hic*_ and it turned into all this." she sniffled while spreading her arms to the whole area.

Qrow's eyes narrowed before looking back to Ironwood. He separated from Ruby and walked up to the man with a smile. "You know Jimmy there was something I wanted to say to you about all this what was it, what was it?" he pondered rubbing his chin. "Oh yeah. I! TOLD! YOU! SO! GOD THAT FELT FANTASTIC!"

"Qrow! Now is not the time for acting childish!" reprimanded Ironwood.

"Right, you take care of the people, I'll go fix your mess. And Jimmy If anything happens to Ruby OR Yang on your watch-"

"Trust me, even in this panic I'll keep them out of any harm."

"Good. Later everyone." he waved before he snapped his fingers and disappeared as the birds circled him.

"Weiss, if we get out of this alive, remind me to ask Qrow how he does that." spoke Blake.

"Duly noted."

"What should we do now?" Jaune questioned the general.

"You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave." he proceeded to climb up on the dropship in front of him, as he addressed the crowd. "Let's move out!

As Ironwood left, the students looked at each other and murmur before a certain monkey faunus speaks up. "I mean… come on."

"We can take a ship to Beacon!" spoke Jaune.

In Blue-2 Torchwick giddily fidgeted with the controls like a kid in a candy store. "Hmm...let's see...what does….this button do?" as he pressed the button the airship emptied its cargo of Atlesian Knights, all on stand by, which fell to the ground with a massive thud. "Hm. Alright, nothing."

Neo was still in her disguise as she held out the Scroll with the black queen insignia and inserted it into the console.

"Oh-ho-ho! Now this one, this one's gonna be fun." he smiled darkly.

As a squadron of Knights shot down Grimm, they suddenly stopped as their visors and LEDs turned a dark crimson, and turned around, pointing their guns at Glynda Goodwitch as she continued to fight the Grimm, the realization shocking her as she saw the Knights now turned against one of their now former masters. "What!"

In the fair grounds, Winter was shocked to see her own platoon now aiming for her. "Not good." she said before running to avoid their fire. "What in all of Vale is going on!"

Meanwhile the oblivious General Ironwood was still en route to the airship until the the knights in his dropship were reprogrammed and turned on him. "No!"

As Ironwood reached out, the dropship suddenly lost altitude, plummeting from the ground as two flashes could be seen from the cockpit. The students watched in horror as they saw the dropship fall from the sky. Ruby narrowed her eyes and to weiss surprise grabbed one of heiress's extra dust vials then decided to run to the bay doors of their Air Bus.

"Ruby what are you doing!?" Sun called out.

Ruby jumped off the Air Bus as it barely took off, using her Semblance of speed to safely land on the runway after freefalling in the sky. As she runs to the stadium, she found it nearly empty and full of brown dirt, where she sees a locker knowing it was Weiss' and that she knew all her team's combinations She punched in the code, latched on with Crescent Rose, and immediately takes to the skies.

"Where is she going?" asked Neptune looking out the window.

"Looking for troubled I'd say." Weiss stated. She looked out and spotted a flash near the school cause by an low boom. This didn't go unnoticed by Blake who was horrified by the scene.

"What was that?"

"The Blood Fang are attacking the academy!" cried Black with panic.

"We have to get down there now!" Weiss spoke as she ran out while dragging Blake behind her.

"Wait you guys! You can't just jump out of an airbus, that's way to big of a risk." spoke Sun.

"We'll be fine, we need to save the school." spoke Weiss as she started to pull the door open. "Ready Blake?"

"Ready, let's go." spoke Blake as they braced themselves from the sudden intake of the wind before they jumped out. Weiss used her Glyphs to help bounce them towards Beacon.

Sun and Neptune both pulled the door due to the wind pressure and sighed.

"Think they'll be alright?" asked Neptune.

"With all this craziness, who knows

The two girls bounced on the on the glyphs all the way back to Beacon. As the hacked Knights continued to fire, but they were cut up by flurry of slashes.

Weiss is seen taking down a few knights using a combination of Myrtenaster's strikes as well as using her Glyph Semblance, while Blake fought off a group of White Fang soldiers, before using her Semblance to dodge a dual sword-wielding soldier before getting overwhelmed by more White Fang members, but they were all suddenly knocked back by Weiss. Afterwards, Weiss and Blake stand back-to-back, but noticed a group of human Atlas Soldiers fighting off an Atlesian Paladin, which was also been affected by the virus and turned rogue. The Paladin easily beat down the soldiers.

"Come one!" called Weiss before noticing Blood Fang ships bringing in more and more Grimm such as Beowolf's and Ursi. They roared out and started chasing civilians while Weiss gritted her teeth. "Blake, we need to split up if we're gonna keep the people safe."

"Be careful." Blake frowned before she dashed away.

"You too." Weiss whispered as she ran towards the Grimm with her rapier at the ready while she uses her glyphs to repel them away from the people. "If you beasts want someone to mess with me, then come at me!"

They turned to the heiress and snarl before charging at her with the intent to kill.

Weiss had the chamber set to ice before a glyph formed under her and she stabbed in the ground causing ice spikes to shoot up and impale the first ones to get close.

They yelped in anguish and struggled to get off the spikes as they slowly began to die.

Weiss blinked in surprise since usually any Grimm she or her friends killed never cried out like that. ' _These must be young Grimm.'_ she thought as more Grimm came at her and she came back to reality. "But they're still Grimm." she raised her saber and readied her stance.

An Ursa growled before charging at her while jumping over the spikes.

She revolved the chamber to flame Dust and sent a blast of fire at it. It hit point blank to it's belly and again it cried out with anguish before dropping to the ground.

Another ship came over head and released more Grimm Before going off.

"The Blood Fang are trying to overpower us with numbers by airlifting in Grimm. Genius and insidious." she remarked while slicing into a Beowolf while unaware of another one sneaking up behind her.

It swiped at her, sending her rolling along the ground.

She gritted her teeth and glared at the beast while seeing the Grimm surround her as she pushed herself back up.

"Focus Weiss." she said to herself and rushed back into the fray. "Keep your eyes on all of them."

Blake ran just outside the dining hall. However, she stopped when a Beowolf latched onto the side of the building just above her. It growled at her while she held her weapon out and got ready in case it jumped at her. Her attention was drawn away from the Grimm when she heard a wounded scream inside the burning interior. She turned and saw an atlas soldier get thrown through the doors while seeing a figure slowly walk out that made her blood go cold. "No… Adam?"

"Hello, my darling." Adam said grinning creepily.

The airbus flew close to the ground allowing the students to jump out and split up all around the school and do their parts to rid themselves of the Grimm.

Jaune slashed at an Ursa, while Neon rollerbladed away from a Boarbatusk. Coco opened fire on a Griffon while Arslan was duking it out with an Ursa Major before it ran off to attack Nora who fired on it with her grenade launcher. Ren is seen firing his guns at a retreating Beowolf before it dropped dead.

The camera then dynamically zoomed under an archway before panning up a building, slowing down until it revealed Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury standing on the rooftop, the latter filming the chaos with his Scroll.

"Beautiful." said Cinder.

"It's almost sad." remarked Emerald with a sorrowful expression.

"It's horrendous. Mercury focus on the Alesian knights."

"Oh, I'm getting all of it." he smirked.

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end." Suddenly, a tremor rocked the three of them. "And do not miss what happens next." Cinder walked off as Mercury continued filming with an evil grin on his face, while Emerald's expression only grew more worrisome.

Inside his office, Ozpin watched the battle on three video feeds, one showing some buildings, the middle showing a group of Atlas soldiers struggling with a Deathstalker on Beacon's main avenue, and the last showing civilian stuck on a rooftop while waving for help while an Ursa crawled up the side of the wall. Ozpin then started to walk away from his desk, grabbing his cane in the process, before proceeding to the elevator. However, he was stopped in his tracks when a sudden tremor shook the ground.

Back in the city, Glynda and Qrow were fighting, before they too were shaken by another tremor.

"No."

"Oh great." groaned Qrow.

Another tremor shook the earth making Nora fall into Ren's arms. "Woah! And here I thought the earth wasn't supposed to shake until the honeymoon."

Ren shook his head at her joke while the camera panned away towards a mountain where various parts of it started to crumble and fall away as body parts of a monstrous beast burst from it. Slowly the top fell apart to show the head of a dragon looking Grimm who let out a roar before it's wings burst through the rest of the mountain. The beast flew over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, towards Beacon. As it flew it exuded a black tar like substance which dropped to the the street of vale and spawned various Grimm.

Ozpin approached the window of his office, noticing the Dragon getting closer. The massive Grimm excreted more of the black substance, which dropped to the ground and spawned more Grimm near the base of the CCT. As the Grimm charged forward, the camera pans across the members of Team SSSN and Team JNPR in a lineup as they preparef to battle the incoming enemies, with Jaune and Pyrrha exchanging a smile with each other. Before they could go forward, Pyrrha noticed Ozpin standing at the entrance of the tower, while Team SSSN ran off to fight off their enemies. Pyrrha then walked towards her headmaster without saying a word to her teammates, much to their confusion.

"Where's she going?" Nora questioned.

"I'll go find out. You two stay here and keep fighting." ordered Jaune As he went to follow Pyrrha, the camera then zoomed in to a building in the background, with a familiar figure standing on the rooftop with her weapons in hand. A close up of Cinder's eyes are seen glowing ominously before the screen cuts to black.


	50. Chapter 32 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 32

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ruby soared through the air with the locker, she stared down at the mayhem with wide eyes. "Oh man, if I was still as nutty, this would be an all you can dismember buffet. But now…" she trailed off and looked over to the Dragon. "Beware the red winged beast. That must be what Baga was so afraid of." She felt the locker landed on top Roman's stolen airship with a thud that was heard all the way from the bridge.

"Ugh….go see what that is." Torchwick gestured to Neo.

Said girl nodded before leaving the command room.

Several Griffons started flying around Ruby with one landing on the ship and cried out as it ran at her. She tightened her grip on her weapon and severed its head in one swift swing.

"Wrong move." she smirked before hearing a snap and turned her head. She saw Neo stand there and return to her normal attire with a wave of light washing over before she winked and took another picture before sending it to Torchwick with the following text.

' _Guess who?'_

Roman looked at the text and photo and frowned while picking up his cane. "Time for a little payback with that little brat." before he turned and headed out of the bridge.

Outside of Beacon's dining hall, Blake stepped back from the shattered window with terror coursing through her.

"What's wrong my dear? You look like you've seen a ghost." smirked Adam as he stepped out from the window. "Or are you planning on running away again? Is that what you've become Blake? A coward?"

"Why Adam... Why are you doing this? What's the point of all this madness!?"

"Don't you recall?" he frowned at her. "You and I were going to change the world, remember? **We were destined to light the fires of revolution!"**

"Not like this! I never wanted this!" she said to him with pain in her eyes.

"Well you should know more than anyone that this was bound to happen!" he scowled. "The humans have had this coming for too long! And you were someone who I thought would understand what they've done to me, to all your brothers and sisters! But what do you do? You go and ally yourself not just with a filthy human, but the very human who slaughtered some of them and cackled like it was a mere game! That Bloody Rose you follow so blindly! She's no better than the rest of her heartless ilk!"

"You're wrong!" Blake yelled back with a frown. "Ruby is not her! The Bloody Rose did that, I admit, and I'm not going to lie and say it didn't scare me when I saw her like that. But you don't know Ruby like me and the others do. She felt horrible and knows what she has. It's something she might never get rid of, but she's managed to do something no one else could have. She's managed to put that person somewhere where she can't hurt anyone again. Deep down she's a girl who never wanted to become that thing and never wanted to be that twisted, but she's also someone who found the strength to endure and do something that not even YOU could do. She's managed to change!"

"Change? CHANGE!? Humans are incapable of change! That Blake, is a fact I've known my entire life!" he cried and took a swing at her.

She pulled her blade out and managed to block the strike, albeit barely with some sparks forming and glared at him. "And what makes your life any different from the other Fauni? What makes you think you know what's best for them? Or maybe you just want to make up an excuse to make your own personal army because you're more like the humans than you thought. Power hungry while feeling weak."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" he roared and kicked her back.

She flipped and landed on her feet before she went on the defensive.

Elsewhere the other students were doing their part to help in the battle for Beacon. Velvet groaned as she struggled to get up, only to get knocked back down when Coco bumped into her after getting knocked away from a Paladin. Neon and Reese dodged and weaved between groups of students fighting against the infected Atlesian Knights and Paladins. Yatsuhashi was seen fighting a Griffon while Flynt used his trumpet to hold back a Paladin. Weiss then arrived on the battlefield, but got knocked back another Paladin.

"Weiss!" Neptune cried in concern reaching out to her.

Yatsuhashi tried to hold back a Paladin's fist with his sword, but he got knocked back. The Paladin then turned to and started approaching a distracted Ren.

"Ren look out!" Cried Nora taking the hit for him.

Ren's eyes widened as he watched her skip across the ground like a stone on the water. Inside himself he felt his blood begin to boil until he snapped. "GRAAAAAHHHHH!"

The Paladin didn't falt before Ren bent his legs and launched himself up and landed on the top half before he raised his guns down to the top part and started firing at point blank range in one spot while the robot tried reaching for him.

Coco and Neptune fired their weapons at another but with little to no effect.

"This is bad." remarked Neptune seeing how their ammo was doing jack squat.

"You're right. Velvet, it's now or never!"

"Really?" asked Velvet with excitement despite the situation.

"Just make them count." Coco said with a confident grin.

Velvet nodded and walked up to the robot.

"What are you doing!? She'll get hurt!" Weiss cried out with disbelief.

"Don't be so sure." said Coco.

With her weapon, Velvet began to replicate Crescent Rose, as she imitated Ruby's overhead spin, landing on top of the Paladin as she dodged its cannon fire. She then replicated Myrtenaster to deflect the Paladin's punch and land a few blows before pushing it back with the Ember Celica imitation. Once after she lands a few shots, she slid under the Paladin's fist, similar to Blake as she used the Gambol Shroud copy and used its string to trip over the mech, before moving to the second Paladin by lopping off its hand, and jabbing it in the head with the cleaver.

Before it could react, it was immediately peppered with imitation bullets, thanks to copying Coco's minigun. As it moved forward, Velvet switched to using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang as a reference, as she landed another few hits while landing a downward blow from above with a copy of Magnhild, severing a limb.

As the first Paladin attempted to recover, Velvet immediately copied Penny's swords, as she leapt off the second Paladin and sliced apart its legs before blasting it at full power. However, the first Paladin sucker punched her. "Aah!"

"Velvet!" cried out Coco with concern before she, Neptune, Nadir, and Reese land suppressing fire.

Weiss' eyes widened before he gritted her teeth and felt rage building up feeling something flare from within instinctively summoned a Glyph. She noticed and was confused, but she ignored it and just went with it as she ran in between the Paladin and Velvet before a large head and top half of a knight burst from the Glyph and blocked the robot's fist with it's sword.

"Woah! That's a new one." Neptune remarked.

The knight looked at the robot before pulling it's fist back and slammed it against the Paladin, sending it flying back with a large indent in it's head. Weiss didn't question how it had happened and merely controlled it to attack and its sword was driven through the machine in one strike.

"Damn girl, since when could you do that?" asked Coco pulling her sunglasses up.

Weiss stood in place with her sword hand shaking and her eyes wide.

The knight pulled out its sword and they all saw blood leak out from the entry point.

"Oh god." spoke Coco covering her mouth while the others paled or started feeling sick while Weiss saw it slowly pool around the fallen Paladin.

The hatch opened and Weiss was horrified to see a member of the Blood Fang it. He had been impaled by Weiss' knight. She dropped to her knees and went pale while they all saw him cough up blood and seemed close to death.

"M-M-Monster." he wheezed with his last breath and pointed to Weiss before his body went totally limp and died in his seat.

That hit Weiss deep as she felt her breath hitched in her throat while the rest saw her shaking more as she looked down at the ground while grabbing her head.

Before anyone could reach out to her they saw a horde of Grimm heading there way.

"Great, just what we needed." spoke Coco with sarcasm while readying her minigun.

"Uh, Weiss?" spoke Neptune seeing her shake as the Grimm slowly got closer. "You wanna sit back and let us deal with them?"

"I...I didn't mean to…that's not...I'm not…" she spoke while shaking her head as she felt tears slowly rise up and drip down onto the ground.

"Weiss?" questioned Neptune in worry

"Neptune!" Sun called out.

"Not right now Sun!" he called back while seeing more tears fall from Weiss and land on the ground.

Inside of Weiss' mind came images. They came racing in front of her, ranging from when she was young and started getting tutored from how to be a proper young lady to how to properly stand and use Dust while her father and sister watched. Then came her time at Beacon. Meeting Ruby, Blake, and Yang, all the times they fought as a team, all the fun they had, and seeing how close Ruby was with her own family.

' _They're so close….so relaxed….my family….they're so strict and don't care about what I feel like…..they're so suffocating!_ ' as the memories of her family melted away she gripped the hilt of her weapon before she stood and suddenly the Grimm stopped and turned to her.

"Uh...Weiss?" spoke up Neptune.

The Grimm growled as the girl rose to her feet.

"Heh heh heh heh heh, I get it now." she spoke quietly with her lips fixed in a smile.

"Get what?" he asked while confused and a little scared seeing she was smiling.

Suddenly she made a Glyph and launched into the air. She spun and four Glyphs appeared before a volley of swords came from the Glyphs raining down on the monsters, killing many of them and wounding others.

"I'm not gonna question where the energy came from, but let's take this chance and help her out!" Coco called to the others.

"NO!" Weiss snarled as she landed with a slight stumble in her step. "Ahahahaha, they're mine!"

"Good god." spoke Yatsuhashi with wide eyes. "She sounds just like….like…."

"Bloody Rose?" Weiss questioned turning to face the group with a crazed look in her eyes making them flinch and shiver. "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna cut you up, just all the Grimm! Ahahahahahaha!" she faced the creatures that still remained and formed more Glyphs on the ground beneath them. "Buh bye!" she said in a cutesy tone before large blades shot up and impaled the Grimm.

"Guys, we might need to warn the others." Sun whispered to the group.

Meanwhile on the airship, Ruby was dealing with Neo. She was swinging at the girl who had so far managed to duck and slip past her attacks with ease. "Hold still you little twerp!"

Neo stuck her tongue out before ducking under another swing and took a strike with her umbrella that knocked Ruby back.

Ruby landed on her feet before she buried the point of her scythe in the ship's hull and started shooting at Neo.

The multi-colored hair girl bent her legs and jumped to the side and rolled under the shots while feeling one get too close and graze some of her hair off. "Tch." she grit her teeth as she reached for the spot and was thankful there was no blood.

"You know when I first saw you winking at Yang I figured I was gonna be expecting you two to date," spoke up Ruby before narrowing her eyes at the girl as she stood back up. "But seeing you part of this whole thing makes me glad, now I won't feel bad about cutting your head off and mailing it to your friends. Tell me, how's Cinder considering I figured her plan out?"

Neo raised her hand and flipped the hooded girl the bird and blew a raspberry.

"Cheeky type huh?" she cocked her rifle before firing twice as many bullets at the girl who jumped and flashed from one spot to another. Leaving only images of herself in random poses that shattered like glass. "Ok the first time was amusing but now it's getting annoying!"

Neo stood her ground as Ruby rushed at her. The silver-eyed brunette swung her scythe shattering another one of the mutes illusions, but unlike the others, behind this one stood Torchwick pointing his weapon at her.

"Torchy?"

"Surprise brat!" he grinned before firing at her and caused her to get blown back from the blast. "Just out of curiosity, who exactly am I fighting right now? The psycho who took my arm and leg? Or the the bigger psycho who maliciously made those Faunus into lunch meat back on the train?"

"I'd consider it a blend, and this time, I'm gonna finish what I should have done." frowned Ruby. "And after I cut you up into itty bitty pieces, I'll go after your boss. But if you tell me where she is I might just spare your life and simply castrate you."

"Ooh, big talk coming from the girl who's just made me stronger, remember?" he held up his arm and pointed to his leg. "Oh, by the way, how do you like the change we've done to the place? I think the screams and burning buildings are quite the addition. I figured that's something you would be behind, but it looks like we beat you too it."

She narrowed her eyes and raised weapon. "Last chance. Where's that bitch Cinder?"

"Like I would tell you even if I did know."

"Then I guess you don't need what's below the belt." she frowned before firing behind her and propelled herself at Roman.

He smirked before spinning on his heel and kicked her away with his metal leg. "That's a neat little trick Mercury was kind enough to teach me."

Ruby skidded across the ship before pushing herself back up and backflipped before landing on her feet. "Oh, don't worry, he's going on the list. Except I'll make sure to kick his ass with his own legs. And-" she was cut off when Neo attacked from behind with her own kick and went rolling away.

"You bet on the wrong side Little Red. As a gambler I know you don't bet on the losing side." he said and walked over to neo's side.

Ruby groaned and glared at Neo who gave her the peace sign with a smile. "Oh, I bet alright." she pushed herself and glared at both of them. "And just so you know…" she reached for her Dust necklace and ripped it off. "I never lose." she then threw it at the feet, much to their shock, and shot it.

"Fu-" spoke Roman before the shot gave the crystal the spark before exploding and sent both him and Neo flying back making them lose grip on their weapons and skidded against the haul of the ship.

"You'll stay down if you know what's good for you." she frowned walking towards Roman. "Of course that doesn't mean you'll leave unscathed, I just don't wanna get blood everywhere."

The two groaned and looked to her and reached around until the hands fell on crooks. They stood up and held the weapons out, but saw they had each other's weapons instead.

In their confusion. Ruby took her chance and fired at Neo. She had little time to react before the shot sent her over the edge of the ship.

"NEO!" cried out Roman before turning and glared at Ruby who held her rifle up with it aimed at his head. He rolled out of her way just as she shot at him.

"And now there was one." she spoke taking another shot and grazed his remaining real leg. "From one gambler to the next let me ask you, what is the point of all this? What do you get out of it?"

"Gah!" he winced and held the wound while glaring at her. "Isn't it obvious? What do you think is gonna happen when this country burns to the ground? They're gonna rebuild it up, and they'll need someone who can manage their currency. I'll get to decide how much I keep and how much everyone else gets. Not to mention all the perks I'll get, we're talking women, booze, slaves even, I'll be treated like a king when they take over. But that's just the tip of the iceberg. You see, it's not what I have to gain, its that I can't afford to lose. You have no idea who's really pulling the strings in all this."

"Oh? So that bitch Cinder is following someone else? Who?" asked Ruby with a scowl.

"Not sure myself. But one things for sure. Wherever this head honcho is...they're connected to the Creatures Grimm." he smirked. "So don't even think for a second even YOU can stop them. They'll end you, your friends, your family, and when that happens, I'll just laugh, and laugh, and laugh!"

Ruby looked at him with a blank look and reached into her pocket. "No… you won't." she said taking out the vial of flame Dust she snatched from Weiss. She walked towards him and took the cap off and sprinkled it on her scythe before tossing the vial up in the air.

Roman looked and saw the Dust slowly burn across the scythe and went wide eyed as she held it up over her head.

She smirked and took another step before putting all he strength in on mad dash and bisected the criminal at his waist with the flames cauterizing the two halves as they fell to the ship.

Roman's hat fell from his head as let out the loudest blood curdling scream he could while feeling the burns and loss of his legs as he stared at her smirking face. Tears streamed down his cheeks before Ruby stomped on his prosthetic and shot repeatedly at the upper part until the whole thing fell off and she picked him up by his hair.

"How's it feel knowing you bet on the wrong side?" she whispered with a chuckle. "Does it burn? I hope it does because I want your last moments to feel like Hell before you go there."

Torchwick was a broken man. He sobbed as he looked at her, this monster, in pure terror.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to get payback at this brat?" she mocked before noticing something in the corner of her eye. An alpha Griffon swiftly approaching. "Oooh, tell you what, how about I do something nice before you pass out and go to the flaming gates down in the ground?"

"Wait...what are you doing?!" he questioned as she reeled back her arm while tightening her grip on his hair,"

"Hey you over grown parrot! Want a snack?" asked Ruby pointing to Roman.

"NO! NONONONO! **PLEASE DON'T**!"

"I've killed others while the Bloody Rose was out, so I'm not gonna flinch with you out of the way." she spoke before hurling him screaming at the Griffon with the Grimm opening its beak as he fell down it's throat.

She grabbed his derby before another Griffon came at her. She jumped over it and shot it in the back of the head sending it crashing in the bridge. "I already fed your friend, so don't go getting greedy." the ship shook and she nearly lost her balance. "Wuh oh, did I do that?" she ran to the bridge and where the controls were and looked around. "Wait, if those two were piloting this, and they went bye bye, then…..oh boy." She looked over the edge and saw the ship start to lose altitude. "Aw great, now I gotta fly this thing. Wait a sec….I get to fly an airship!" she grinned ear to ear and ran through the broken window.

"Wait, how do I do this?" she rubbed her head while looking at the controls.

Down in the city Glynda sas fighting off the Grimm. She used any nearby rubble to slam against the beasts while using them as makeshift shields.

A Creep snuck up behind her and pounced. She turned and saw it was too close before seeing it get shot away from her. "What?" she blinked in surprise and looked over to where the shot came from.

"Need some help?" questioned a voice as the person walked out from a dust cloud to reveal Ironwood looking a little battered with his right arm in full view to show it was cybernetic.

"James! You're alright."

"Thankfully yes, but it wasn't easy dragging myself from the rubble." he held up his revolver and shot a Beowolf that charged at them. "Where's Qrow?"

"Over here Morningwood!" Qrow said walking up bouncing an Atlesian knights head on his scythe. "I thought you were dunzo when the ship came crashing down." he bounced the robots head one last time and batted it away. "Maybe after this hellhole cools down I'll try out for next year."

The two _Mature_ adults frowned at him.

"Oh take a chill pill, especially you James, especially considering part of this problem is from your piles of junk." he said before his Scroll started ringing. He reached down and pulled it out before answering. "Qrow here."

Ruby's face appeared on the screen." _Uh, hi uncle Qrow."_

"Ruby! I knew you'd still be alright, what's up kiddo?"

" _Um, you wouldn't know how to pilot an Atlas airship, would ya?_ "

He blinked and rubbed his ear. "Let me guess, you're the only one on it, right?"

" _And it's going down."_

"Crap. Alright the first thing is don't panic. I'm putting you on with Jimmy." he handed said general his Scroll. "Time to lead General. Bring her down safe and you'll have _some_ of my trust."

James looked at Ruby's face. "Go to the central controls and make sure they're still operating."

" _Well if you mean all the buttons that are lit up, then yeah."_

"Input the following buttons, red, black, blue, yellow, red, black, green, orange, and then wait until the red one lights up before pushing it and the steering mechanism will slide out."

Ruby input the combination as instructed and the manual controls came out. "So just try to use it like a giant car then? That should be easy enough, only this one I don't have to hotwire."

Both Glynda and Ironwood looked at Qrow sternly.

"Hey, don't look at me. she learned that in one of the nut houses they put her in."

Ruby grabbed the controls and tried turning them up while gritting her teeth since it felt like she was moving the whole thing with her bare hands. "Come…..on….. turn!"

"Come on Ruby! You can do it!" called Qrow.

The ship slowly moved, scraping against the roof of a building and went back into the air. " _I did it! Haha! Hey this is cool, can I keep it?"_

"NO!" cried out Glyda and Ironwood at the same time.

" _Aw man! Welp, better get the most of it while I can. Hey uncle, want a ride back to Beacon?"_

"No Ruby, I gotta give these two a hand, you go and help out your friends and see what you can do back there? And if you find any of the bastards behind this, give em hell for me."

" _WAAAAAAAYY ahead of you. But if you find them down there save em for me, they're mine!"_

"Take care." Qrow ended the call and smiled. "Might need to order a new ship after this, we might be borrowing yours for a while."


	51. Chapter 33 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 33

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An Atlesian robot twitched before falling back with multiple cuts on it's body while Winter panted and looked around at the damaged robots all around her. "How could this have happened?"

She was snapped out of her stupor and turned to the school while seeing the Dragon flying around while letting out a roar. "Weiss."

"Ahahahaha!" laughed her sister stabbing her sword into an Ursa's neck. "Can't eat with a hole, now can you? Well then you'll have to try really hard!" she formed a Glyph and sent it flying into two more with the speed of a bullet train. "Strike!" she called and let out a cackle.

"Oh god, this is insane." Neptune muttered in fear.

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE! My aura feel like a fire that's been doused in a truck of lighter fluid, and I love it!"

"Ok, does anyone else feel things just got worse?" Reese whispered to the rest of the teens.

"Uh huh " Nadir nodded with wide eyes.

Before they could fight more of the paladins that moved towards them, they saw the robots start shorting out before falling to the ground.

"What just happened?" Asked Nora.

"Where's the radio on this thing?" Ruby questioned hitting random buttons on the control console of the ship she was piloting. "If I'm gonna kick some ass, I need some great tunes to go with it!"

"At least thats one problem taken care of." Bolin said smashing one of the knight's heads.

"Hey!" called Yang running up. "What's going on? I've had to smash my way threw Robot and Grimm for almost half an hour."

"Long story short everythings gone to hell." said Coco. "Including Weiss' brain." she pointed to said girl who was laughing as she cut a Beowolf's head off and didn't seem like she was paying attention to them.

One tried to jump her from the left and was met with a sword of light from Weiss' Glyph to its heart.

"Sorry doggy, I had to put you down." she mocked with a cutesy frown before laughing as the Grimm slumped over dead.

"Weiss?!" Yang exclaimed in horror.

"Hi Yang!" she waved with a smile. "You relax with the rest, these Grimm are aaall mine!"

"Weiss you need to calm down for a minute."

"Calm down." she chuckled with more Grimm coming ath her. She stabbed her blade into the ground forming a giant glyph where sword blades shot up and impaled them. "When I'm having so much fun?"

Yang went wide eyed. "Weiss, since when could you do….that?"

"After I just let go of everything I felt my Aura levels sky rocket. Why didn't you tell me taking the fall into madness would give me so much power?" she grinned with a giggle.

"Weiss! You need to snap out of it!" spoke Yang shaking Weiss by the shoulders. "Go back to the same Weiss we all know and love!"

"Weiss, no Weiss wasn't this strong. I don't feel like Weiss anymore." she shook her head. "I've taken a life, and everything is going up in flames. So nope! From now on, I think the name….Stinging Ice sounds more like it." she laughed before slipping away from Yang's hold. "Ooh or maybe something like, Bitter Cold or Frost Bite. No those won't do, and I'm certainly not calling myself Ice Queen."

The group went on the offensive as more Creatures of Grimm attacked.

"Weiss stop worrying about crazy stuff and help us!" called Nora. "Give 'em a flash freeze or something!"

"Flash freeze?" she blinked while a smile appeared on her face. "Yes...I like it, Flash Freeze, it's the perfect name! Now if you'll excuse me, I have Grimm, Faunus, and possibly my sister to execute~" sang Weiss before turning and ran over before forming more Glyphs under them and causing them to get stuck in ice.

"WEISS!" Called out Yang before seeing Sun run up to her.

"Yang, do you know where Blake is? She was with Weiss and they just split up but I can't spot her anywhere."

"Don't worry I'll find her, in the meantime try to stop Weiss." she said and raced off. "Try to get her Dust away from her!"

"Easy for you to say." he muttered before running over to help with the Grimm.

In the Beacon vault, an elevator opened up to reveal Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha. The three immediately sprinted out of the elevator and down the corridor.

"What is this place?" Jaune asked.

"It's... a type of vault." replied Pyrrha.

"You've... been here before?"

Pyrrha looked away from him.

"What would this school need to... hide?" Finally seeing the Aura transfer machine, Jaune stopped in his tracks, gazing wide-eyed at the strange contraption and the comatose girl inside. "What? Who?"

"Jaune…" Pyrrha tried to find the right words to explain to him.

"Pyrrha!" Called Ozpin rushing in. "Get to the pods!"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, then sighed before reluctantly going to the second pod.

"Mister Arc, if you'd like to help, you can stand guard here." suggested Ozpin.

Jaune looked at the two with uncertainty, then turned around and got into a guarding stance.

"What do we do now?"

"We, do nothing." spoke Ozpin typing on the machine's holographic keyboard. The second pod opened, and Ozpin turned his head to look at Pyrrha. "You, Miss Nikos... have a choice to make."

Pyrrha looked at the pod, then at Jaune with hesitation as her stomach felt uneasy and she tried not to vomit. Her expression changed from uncertainty to sadness then a flash of anger at the situation. She wiped a tear from her eye, still looking at Jaune. She then climbed into the pod, which closed.

Blake was knocked to the ground but quickly rolled back to her feet. She raised her blade and just narrowly blocked Adam's blade while bracing herself. "You can swing all you want Adam, but I'm not going down."

"Oh how I have missed that fiery look in your eyes!" he smirked pushing down against her. "Makes me wish I didn't have to end you and watch you burn with these humans."

"You'll be the one burning, in Hell!" she roared back at him then spun out the way and configured her sword into a gun before shooting at him.

He rolled to avoid them and scowled at her before seeing a blonde run onto the scene and run over to Blake.

"Blake!" she stopped and her eyes widened seeing Adam. He was just as Baga Yaga depicted him, especially his red sword.

"Yang?!" Blake turned to her with wide eyes. "Get away! It's not safe!"

Taking the chance at an opening, Adam rushed at Blake and lunged for a stab at her midsection.

Yang ran forward and tugged Blake back and looked down before gasping out as she felt the blade meet her midsection instead. "Gah...ah…!"

"YANG!" cried out Blake in horror before Adam pulled his blade out while Yang held her hands at the wound before the male took the chance and swung the butt of his sword handle towards her head, sending her flying to the side with her head meeting the building's side before she dropped to the ground and stopped moving.

Blake stared as her body felt heavy. Her lungs had a hard time taking in air, her arms started to get weak and an icy chill ran up her spine.

"There, one human down, a few hundred left." smirked Adam walking towards Yang. "But just to be safe, I'll watch her take her last breath with my own eyes." he said and moved some hair out of the way of her face before frowning in confusion. "Wait…. She looks like-"

A rift appeared beside him and in the split second he had to react a fist came through the rift and he was punched in the face.

Blake was confused as Adam fell back and saw a robed figure step through with the rift closing and turned to Yang. 'What in all of Vale…'

Adam shook off the pain and faced his attacker before his jaw dropped. "You!"

The figure didn't say anything and just crouched down next to Yang before moving a hand near her neck and checked her pulse.

"I thought she looked familiar." Adam said standing up with his sword ready. "She's your daughter, another one of your bastards." he snarled.

The figure moved a hand over the wound before it before it began to glow and the wound began to close while Adam gritted his teeth and Blake watched with shock and couldn't move.

"How many more are there? You already had a son, and now a daughter? Just how many times have you whored yourself out, Raven Branwen?"

Blake's eyes widened. "Yang's mom?"

The woman stood up and removed her mask as she glared at him. "Adam Taurus, you will pay for what you have done to my daughter."

"Your entire family has been a thorn in my side for long enough! I'm going to kill your precious daughter, and make you watch just before I kill you."

Raven scoffed and looked over at Blake. "You, Faunus, take my daughter and get her away from here. I'll take care of him myself.

"Eh...Y-yes ma'am." spoke Blake as feeling returned to her body. She rushed over to Yang just as Adam lunged and swung his sword towards her only to be blocked by Raven's own sword.

"Hurry!" growled Raven while easily pushing Adam away as Blake carefully picked her unconscious friend up and rushed away. "Keep away from my family Taurus."

"You really are a piece of work." smirked Adam. "I feel bad for her, or I would if she wasn't another human. And to think of all the 'great' things she would have found out about you."

"Heh, her wounds will heal fast enough thanks to little aura transfer z1." Raven smirked back. "It will help her body's natural healing abilities."

Adam frowned as he held his sword out and made a lunge.

"Are you ready?" Asked Ozpin.

Pyrrha looked at him and gave a slow nod.

"I... I need to hear you say it."

"Yes." She laid her head back and stared ahead.

"Thank you, Miss Nikos." Ozpin pressed a few more buttons on the screen, and Amber's pod rose up. Amber begined glowing orange, and her eyelids began fluttering. The orange glow traveled along the pipes connecting the two pods - first up to the ceiling, then down to Pyrrha's pod. An orange glow surrounded Pyrrha, who began screaming out in agony.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune turned and cried out in concern. He ran over to Pyrrha's pod, moving his gaze back and forth between Pyrrha and Amber's pod. While he panicked, trying to understand what's going on, Ozpin looked away.

"I'm...so sorry." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, an arrow pierced the glass of Amber's pod, striking her in the chest. Amber gasped, and her eyes open, then began to close again, while the machine begins beeping an alarm.

Ozpin and Jaune turned around to see Cinder Fall standing halfway down the corridor from them, an obsidian bow in her hand. She lowers the bow, a tiny smirk creeping across her face.

"Sorry Ozpin, but we can't have that."

Amber struggled to breath, her eyes wide, until all life left her. Her eyes slowly closed and her head fell to the side with her body going limp. The green torches that lit the room suddenly snuffed out.

"No." Ozpin whispered in horror as the pod Pyrrha was in opened with her and Jaune looking at Cinder who slowly walked towards them as the orange glow left Pyrrha and traveled to the murderer who glowed and floated off the floor with trails of flames around her eyes ad the energy swirl around her.

"Pyrrha, what's going on?" Jaune whispered to the girl who was getting a little nervous and freaked out.

"Cinder, she stole the fall maidens power." Pyrrha got out.

"Fall mai-what?" he blinked.

"You two need to leave," said Ozpin stepping in front of them. "Pyrrha find Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow and bring them here quickly! The tower can not fall!"

"But Ozpin!" spoke Jaune. "What's going on?"

"Just go!" He roared in irritation making the two flinch before they rushed out passed Cinder.

"They wouldn't even have been helpful as target practice with my new power." smirked Cinder. "And all this time it was right under our feet, She was right about you."

"About what?"

"Your arrogance." She smiled before sending a fireball at the man. It caused an explosion which made her happy since she felt that was just a small portion of her newfound power.

"I know that look, you think that just because you have more power it makes you strong?"

She looked at the spot and saw Ozpin still there with a green barrier around him without losing his calm expression.

"Do you think you are now better than everyone else?" He got rid of the barrier. "Do you think that with the lose of a life and taking that power you're superior to those who lack it?"

"What else, with this power I will be feared. The world will know I am not one to be trifled with."

Ozpin looked at her with a growing smile. "Heh heh heh." He started sniggering which slowly grew into a roar of laughter.

"What's so funny?" she questioned narrowing her eyes at the man.

"You did all this just so you would be feared? What a waste of a life." He shook his head, "Frankly that makes you one of the most weak and pathetic people I know."

Cinder frowned and clenched her hand before sending another fireball at the man who jumped out of the way as he laughed.

"How predictable, you lash out when hearing the truth being spoken to you. Quite childish really." he smirked.

"The only truth is that after today, you, your school, and all of Vale will be in ruins." She growled forming flaming daggers and charged at him. Ozpin and Cinder clashed weapons against each other. After some time, Cinder slid back, using her hand to melt the floor below her, and summoned ice crystals from the newly-formed substance, hurling them towards Ozpin.

Ozpin deflected them all by moving at superhuman speed, and then darted forward and delivered a number of strikes at Cinder with his cane. He quickly moved behind her then made one last blow to her back side making her go wide eyed and launching her forward. "Obviously you were never disciplined enough at a young age. Like the saying goes: spare the rod, spoil the child."

Cinder growled back at him with a pink blush of embarrassment while rubbing her stinging rump, which was bound to have a mark later, before condensing her power into a larger fireball and turned around before launching it at him.

Ozpin then slammed his cane into the floor, forming another spherical force-field around him. It easily took the attack while he chuckled.

Cinder then unleashed a powerful fire blast, with Ozpin leaping into the attack with the barrier protecting him. As he closed in on her resulting in a blinding white flash

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore~" Weiss sang freezing the attacking Grimm as she spun around on her toes.

"Oh god, I hate that song!" Coco groaned. "For the love of Dust, someone get her to stop!"

Neptune took his Guandoa to block her Myrtenaster. "Weiss please stop!"

She blinked and turned to him slowly. "Neptune, are you getting in the way of my fun?"

"This isn't fun for the rest of us Weiss, it's just creepy." he spoke while gulping since she was giving off a look that showed she was a little mad. "Just put your weapon down, and we'll take care of these guys."

"...No!" she knocked his weapon away and swiped at his face.

He pulled away, but not quick enough as the tip of her blade sliced into his cheek down to his chin. "AH!"

"Neptune!" cried out Sun who made a move to run over but spotted someone nearby and stopped while Neptune stumbled back from Weiss while grabbing at his cheek and fell into someone's arm.

He blinked and looked up at the person holding him. "Hey You're-"

"Winter!" spoke Weiss who slowly smiled as her sister helped Neptune stand up. "Well well well, I wondered where you were while all this started."

"Weiss why are you doing this? What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" snickered Weiss before she started laughing. "I'm done with it all. I'm done with all the pressure from you, our dad, all of it! I've tasted what it's like to kill someone, and it was the big bad straw that broke my back!" she laughed into the sky. "I finally understand what it means to go beyond the limit! Beyond honor, beyond fear, even beyond dignity!"

Winter saw Weiss keep laughing and held her sword at the ready while Neptune stood and backed out of the way. Weiss grabbed her scrunchie then pulled it out of her hair and dropped it to the ground. "Weiss, you need to calm down and relax."

"Weiss? No, from now on, you will address me as," she looked up through her hair with a large grin. "Flash Freeze!" she summoned two Glyphs and sent swords shooting out of them and towards Winter.

Winter knocked the swords before seeing Weiss lunge at her with her blade aimed towards her chest.

"Die Ice Queen!"

Winter reacted by summoning a Glyph to repel her.

"Pyrrha what is going on?" Jaune asked he carried her out. "Who was that girl? What's all this crazy stuff about a maiden? And WHY did you go into that tube?"

"Jaune I-" her voice was cut off as she felt her stomach churn and the contents of her stomach emptied out on the ground.

"Woah!" he stopped as Pyrrha coughed and groaned. "Pyrrha, are you alright?"

"Ugh, I'm fine." she got out while wiping her mouth. "And Jaune, I'll tell you what's going on back there, but now is not the time! I have to stop her."

"No!" he spoke with a frown. "Ozpin can handle her, right now we need to get out of here and get to safety. You saw how powerful she was she'll incinerate you!"

"Jaune you don't get it. I need to go back and do what has to be done."

"Pyrrha… I can't lose you." he frowned.

Pyrrha looked him in the eyes feeling tears formed in her own. Suddenly she grabbed Jaune's head in both hands and pulled him into a long kiss on the lips. After a moment of hesitation, he gently pulled her in and returned the kiss, while Pyrrha slightly raised her foot behind her. She pulled away, ending the kiss, and stares into his eyes, one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest.

"I'm sorry." she said sadly then used her Semblance to send him into a nearby locker which slammed sut from the impact.

"Hey! what? Pyrrha what are you doing?!" he cried out as he saw Pyrrha walk over and typed coordinates into the keypad then turned and ran off just as it took off while Jaune tried hitting the door open. "PYRRHA!"

Meanwhile Weiss and Winter were still locked in combat.

"Ok this has gone on long enough." spoke up Coco as Winter and Weiss traded blows. "One girl going nuts is one thing, but two? Someone needs to knock that girl out now because we do NOT need this."

"I'm not gettin' in the middle of that!" Said Reece.

"She'll come after all of us if we jump in." spoke Bolin.

Winter went on the defensive ad Weiss started slashing away.

"I'm gonna cut loose and cut you up! Hahahaha! I don't care about what others say! I don't care about my heartless family! All I want is for you. To. Die!"

Winter nearly got a cut and blocked Weiss' blade. "Weiss! You need to snap out of this and calm down! I know you don't mean any of that. I can understand taking a life is not easy, but this is not the time nor place to act like this! I want to help you, I really do! But if you let yourself come unhinged and fight your allies, you'll become an enemy!"

"What do you care, one less sister means more inheritance for you. You, Dad, and every other Schnee, you feel no love! YOU'RE ALL ALIKE!" she shouted while attempting to make several jabs at Winter with the blade going so fast it seemed like it was everywhere in her vision.

She had to use one big glyph to bounce each one back. _'She's never been this fast before, and those swords, I never would have thought to use summoning in that way.'_

"And after I'm done with you, that bastard known as a father is next!" Weiss said launching over Winter's Glyph and performed a spinning kick to her face.

Winter's eyes widened before the kick knocked her on the ground. _'Weiss,'_ she thought as she pushed herself up and her eyes became misty. _'Even after our time together at the fair you still see me as cold and emotionless? What more can do to show that I...wait."_

"Now, the next person I end is YOU!" Weiss said twisting her sword and raised it for the final strike, and with the others distracted by the Grimm, Winter was as good as skewered. "Any last words?" Weiss looked at her sister's trembling back before the woman quickly lunged at Weiss catching her off guard and wrapped her arms around the younger Shnee.

"I love you Weiss!" Winter choked out through and sobbed.

Weiss blinked and tried aiming her sword near Winter's back and was close to plunging it right into her. But her arms, they wouldn't let her.

"I should have given you the credit you deserved from the beginning instead trying to encourage you to do better. Especially when you sang in the stadium, you were wonderful. Yes everyone compared us, that's why I was trying to encourage you so they'd stop and see just amazing you are. *Hic* I was a foolish boob, and I beg your forgiveness."

Weiss' eyes widened while looking at Winter and found her hands shaking as she dropped her weapon. "W...Winter." her own eyes started to water and her legs started to get weak before she dropped to her knees. _*Hic*_ "Winter!" Weiss' arms wrapped around her sister and she nuzzled into her as she cried.

Winter held Weiss and rubbed her back while shedding her own tears and tried her best to comfort her sister.

Weiss shivered and hugged her sister tighter. "I feel so cold." She choked.

"It'll be alright, it'll be alright." whispered Winter as she lifted her head. "Just don't think about it right now and cry it out. it'll be over soon." She was looking up at the the oncoming swarm of Grimm. _'Heaven help us.'_ as she was submitting to their fate a light shined down on them. "Huh?"

"HEY YOU GUYS!" came Ruby's voice from the ship above them.

"What the, is that Ruby?" asked Nora in surprise.

"Ruby! In an Atlesian airship!?" Neon shouted.

Flynt let out a chuckle. "We're all gonna die!"

The weapons moved and aimed on the Grimm who stopped and let out whines. "EAT MY LEAD GRIMM SCUM!" Called out Ruby and she opened fire on the beasts.

"Well she must be pretty happy." Coco spoke with Yatsuhashi and Fox nodding.

The bullets rained down and tore through the Grimm in seconds with their numbers getting shredded and reduced to almost nothing.

"Hey guys! Come aboard!" she called as the ship descended down and banged against the ground. " Oops sorry, still getting use to the controls."

"Everyone onboard, now!" yelled Winter as she hoisted up Weiss from the ground.

The teens rushed as the ramp came down and ran up into the ship with Winter and Weiss being the last ones while Ruby walked past them and walked off the ramp.

"Wait!" Called Blake running towards them with Yang.

"Yang!" cried out Ruby with concern and saw the blood and bump on her head. "Blake, what happened? Who. Did. This?"

"Adam, he tried to kill me but Yang…she moved me out of the way and took the hit then he...he... hit her her in the head and her mom showed up-"

"Blake!" Ruby interrupted. "Every second talking about it is one less second Yang has. Get on the ship, and make sure all of you go. I don't want any buts, just, go."

"Alright, but you should know...Adam said that Yang has a brother."

Ruby's eyes widened before pointing to the ship with a firm expression. "Ship, go, NOW. I'll meet up later and we'll talk to Yang about this." and with that she walked past Blake while giving Yang a worried glance before focusing on the school and made her way there.

"Ruby, let's go! Come on!" Nora cried.

"Shut it Nora!" she called back. "Tell Winter to take you guys out of here! I'll come back later after I find Jaune and Pyrrha. No one is getting left behind."

Nora saw the hard look in Ruby's eyes and nodded before she turned and ran to Winter who was trying to rub Weiss' back in the front of the ship. "Ruby says we need to get out of here and now."

"But what about herself? We can't just leave her." Winter replied.

"She said she'll come back later with Jaune and Pyrrha, she said no one is getting left behind. And trust me, she doesn't want us to go against her." spoke Nora shaking her head.

"...Alright," the specialist then looked down at her sister. "Weiss I need to pilot this ship to a safe distance."

Weiss let out a sniffle and could only muster a nod as her sister got up and moved to the controls while Nora moved over and let Weiss' head rest on her shoulder while she tried rubbing her back.

The ship took off with Ruby watching it leave. She turned back to the school as the Dragon kept circling around it and narrowed her eyes. 'Alright Cinder, you've made all this happen, so it's time I do what they did with witches, and burn you. But first…' she pulled out the Scroll she borrowed from sun and dialed Jaune's number. She waited a second before it was answered. "Jaune, where are you and-"

"Ruby, please you have to stop her!" Jaune cried

"What? I know that, I was already planning on stopping that bitch Cinder, but where are you and Pyrrha?"

"Cinder? I was talking about Pyrrha! She's going after some superpowered girl at the tower!"

"What!" Ruby cried out. "Well where are you? Did you try to stop her?"

"Yeah but she stuffed me in a locker and now I'm flying over Vale. Plus I think Pyrrha might be sick or something she just threw up and-"

"Wait, what?" interrupted Ruby.


	52. Chapter 34 (Edited)

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 34

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby ran to Beacon with a serious expression that seemed like a mix of her insane side and a furious girl. "Cinder! You're dead when I get my hands on you!" she saw no Grimm in sight and reached the doors and ran in, but stopped when she saw how much stuff was burning and how damaged it looked all around. She watched as every moment she spent be burned away in the fire. This was the work of that amber eyed bitch, and she was going to pay.

She looked around and spotted the stairs which still seemed stable and ran up them while aiming straight for the top. She moved around the fires to avoid getting burned until stood at the top step and made her way through the halls.

At the top of the tower, in Ozpin's office, a large amount of smoke flowed out from the elevator, masking the entrance of Cinder Fall. She confidently strode to the window across the room, a smirk on her face. As if sensing her presence, the Dragon climbed up to the top, peers at her through the window, and screeches.

"Shhhh... This is your home now." Cinder spoke softly.

The Dragon stared at her and uttered a shorter, quieter screech.

Cinder backed away from the window and held her hand out to the side, creating a fireball in her palm. The sound of sparks distracted her, and she looked over her shoulder at the elevator, her fireball dissipating. After a few moments, the sparks came to a stop, and immediately upon the elevator doors' opening, Pyrrha's spear flew towards Cinder, who casually leaned to her right to dodge with a smirk on her face. "Aw, looks like someone's playing the big hero, how cute."

The spear was soon followed by Pyrrha's shield, backed by Pyrrha herself, and Cinder put her arms up, blocking and pushing it away. While Cinder used fire to hover in the air, Pyrrha called her spear and shield back to her with polarity, staring down her opponent. Cinder gained a fiery glow around her eyes and swiped her hand through the air, attacking Pyrrha with an arc of fire. She then shot a stream of fire, which Pyrrha dived over

Six small fireballs formed in a circle behind Cinder, and she sent another streak of fire toward Pyrrha, who barely avoided it. Once again, the Maiden sent a stream of fire the young redhead's way, but this time, Pyrrha blocked it with her shield. She leaped toward Cinder, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stops, she spun around and slashes Cinder's arm with her spear. However, Cinder caught the blade and pulls, turning Pyrrha around. Cinder slammed her palm into Pyrrha's chest, and fire bursts forth, blasting Pyrrha away.

Pyrrha slammed into a wall and fell to her hands and knees.

"You're brave, I'll give you that little girl." remarked Cinder without losing her smirk. "But don't you know the ones who jump in head first always end up six feet under?"

"As long as I can still fight, I will continue to do so," she said with labored breath. "But I'm not the one you should be worried about." She then stood back up and faced Cinder with determination still in her eyes.

"Oh? Are you hinting to that silver eyed brat?"

"You made me a pawn in your plan in the last fight, you killed Penny, and now Ruby's after your head."

"Then let her come, it saves me the time of going after her later. And even if she makes it here, with the power of the maiden and my skills, she won't make a mark on me."

Pyrrha snorted and laughed. "You get a little bit of power, plan this whole thing, and you still think you're on top? You may how power, but that doesn't make you invincible. I can't wait to see the look on your face when when you get a good look at reality."

"Speaking of which, have a taste." Cinder propelled herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again. She attempted to slam into Pyrrha's abdomen, but Pyrrha leapt into the air above her and wrapped her arm around Cinder's.

As Cinder slowed to a stop, Pyrrha positioned herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushed off, flipping herself over Cinder. She used the momentum to flip and tossed Cinder across the floor. "And you're not the only one with skills." Pyrrha stated.

Cinder landed on her front and, as she slid, she pushed off the floor to get back on her feet and performed a back-handspring. Her smirk turned into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Pyrrha charging forward to slam her shield into Cinder's abdomen and push her over. As Cinder stumbled backwards, Pyrrha hit Cinder's right hand with the blunt end of her spear, then slashed Cinder's left hand with the spear's blade. She then spun around and slashed across Cinder's abdomen and legs.

"Ah!" cried out Cinder with a hiss of pain and surprise while looking down at her cuts.

"Remember that? That's pain." the redhead smirked satisfied by the look on Cinders face. She spun around to attack again, but Cinder performed a backflip whilst kicking Pyrrha, with flames trailing behind her foot.

The kick knocked Pyrrha into the air, and Pyrrha quickly righted herself. She flipped her spear in her grip, held it back, and then tossed it towards Cinder while firing the gun mechanism.

Six fireballs appear around Cinder again, but they dissipated when Cinder backhanded the spear away. Pyrrha's shield flies towards her, and she hits it away, as well. After being momentarily distracted by the shield, Cinder returned her attention to Pyrrha and gains a look of slight surprise, then annoyance. "And that's assuming you've won little girl."

Pyrrha frowned launched herself towards Cinder and put her arms around her, tackling her. The two turn each other in mid-air, fighting to be the one on top. Upon their landing, the room filled with a white cloud. When the dust settles, Pyrrha had Cinder in a choke hold, and Cinder is barely managing to hold Pyrrha's spear away from her neck.

"This ends Cinder! You are a monster in human skin! You've caused all this chaos and pain, and I'm going to do something I wish I never had to do. End your life." spoke Pyrrha who pulled back to plunge it into the girl, but groaned as she felt another wave of pain from her abdomen which made her hesitate. 'No! Not again.'

The Dragon flew away, and Cinder's eyes begin glowing as she applied heat to the spear in her hands. Her grip tightened as she heated the spear more and more, staring over her shoulder at Pyrrha.

Upon hearing a loud screech, Cinder turned her gaze ahead and smirked, while Pyrrha gained a look of fear. As Pyrrha set her focus on the Dragon that was flying toward the tower, Cinder finally snaps the spear's melted blade into pieces. Just before the Dragon slammed its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office. Cinder elbowed Pyrrha in the abdomen and got a groan out of her. The room filled with a green glow as the windows shattered and Pyrrha goes flying across the room. Giant cogs and debris come crashing down in the office, and the structure containing the CCT's transmitter falls to the ground outside, in pieces.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ruby who stopped at a window. "Cinder." she growled, smashed the window and headed towards the structure.

Pyrrha looked and tried crawling toward hers shield while Cinder watched on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet.

"See? Where was that chance to end me when you had it? Now you're crawling on the ground like a worm, I think it suits you."

While looking for a way to distract Cinder, Pyrrha noticed Ozpin's collapsed metal desk. "Pardon my language but, Suck it Bitch!" She used her polarity to throw the desk at the corrupt Maiden, knocking her to the floor. Pyrrha then quickly grabbed her shield and rolled across the floor, sitting up on her knees and holding the shield up.

With a burst of flame, Cinder threw the desk off of herself and levitates in the air. "Just for that, I'm going to take my time for you to suffer."

Pyrrha rolled out of the way of two streams of fire that Cinder sent her way and attempts to block a third. However, the force of the third sent Pyrrha tumbling backward, and the floor momentarily catches fire while Pyrrha rolled to her feet. From behind the wall of flame, Pyrrha threw her shield at Cinder, who confidently backhanded it away. She then looked up in surprise to see a multitude of giant cogs floating in the air around her. Using her polarity, Pyrrha directed her shield to knock Cinder's feet from beneath her and then slammed a cog down on Cinder's abdomen to pin her to the floor. She called her shield back to her arm, then brings the cogs together into a pile on top of Cinder. However, Cinder blasted them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions. One of the cogs flew toward Pyrrha, who raised her shield to block, in vain. The force of the impact slammed her into the remains of a wall, leaving her with only a small amount of aura left.

We now move to the airship where the group watched the battle.

"We need to do something!" Yelled Jaune in panic. "Cinder's gonna kill her!"

"We can't get too close with that Dragon circling around the tower," Winter stated. "and we don't have enough ammunition to kill it."

"But we have to save Pyrrha! She….she might be pregnant!" blurted Nora while gripping Ren's arm.

Jaune turned to her with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "WHAT!" He cried.

"Look! I see ruby!" Yelled Velvet pointing red blur zipping at the bottom of the tower.

Jaune looked at the girl to the top of the tower. "Winter! I have a plan, but you need to trust me."

"Right now, I'd even trust Qrow."

"Get closer, open fire in the Dragon with all we got left, and use you Glyphs to help Ruby get to the top."

"That's going to be tricky, but I'll try." she spoke turning the ship a little closer to head towards the building.

Cinder snickered as she walked up to Pyrrha. "I'm going to take pleasure in reducing you to ash."

Pyrrha managed a scowl and glared at Cinder while feeling her body ache and felt another painful wave come over her, making her grab her abdomen.

This made Cinder blink in confusion before a memory clicked in her head. "Of course, something's wrong with you, Baga seems to want to keep you alive."

"Now I see….how you managed this." she spoke. "You used her powers to know what would happen and make sure it went off without a hitch, right?"

"The powers of a precog are rare, so when we saw the opportunity we took it." She said before the Dragon circling over head was fired upon. Both of them turned and saw the airship firing at it with said Grimm roaring out in anger but fall back.

"Woah!" Ruby marveled.

"Ruby!" Jaune called over the speakers before Winter started forming glyphs up the side of the tower. "Use the Glyphs!"

Ruby looked up the side and grinned before running up and felt them help propel her upwards. "Thanks Ice Queen!"

Cinder growled in anger and clenched her fists. "It's just one annoying pest after another!"

Pyrrha saw Cinder turn her attention to the ship and groaned as she pushed herself up onto her feet and looked to see Jaune in the window.

"I guess I'll have to deal with them first, the crash will make a good bonfire and their bodies the tinder!" She said readying another blast.

Pyrrha gasped with wide eyes before running at her opponent. "NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Cinder reeled her hand before before Pyrrha knocked her over and her fireball went flying away and exploded away from the ship. "GRA! THAT'S IT!" Cinder yelled getting back on her feet before sending a powerful wave of fire at the red head who brought up her shield. However the impact sent her over the edge screaming.

"Pyrrha!" cried out her friends while Ruby heard and turned to see her falling and quickly used her excess momentum to turn and run where Pyrrha was falling.

Winter redirected her glyphs and helped the younger girl save the falling red head and guided the Glyphs to the top. Ruby jumped from the last one and landed in a crouching stance with Pyrrha in her arms.

"You alright there?" asked Ruby looking at Pyrrha and setting her down on her feet.

"Yes," she nodded in reply, "Thank you Ruby."

"No worries, just get somewhere safe." Ruby said as her tone grew serious as she looked at Cinder and grit her teeth. "I'll deal with this bitch."

"Ah, looks like the little psycho wants to play." smirked Cinder while Ruby and her walked a little closer and didn't drop their guard. "You know, I'm surprised someone with half a mind managed to come very close to ruining our whole operation. I dare even say if you tried earlier, we'd have failed all together. But take a look around and soak up this picture."

"I'm going to eviscerate you for what you did today, and make you watch as your insides become your outsides. But first I'm going to cut out that tongue of yours, bend you over, and shove it right up the place it really belongs"

"You're almost as sadistic as me." She said as the started circling. "I can't help but feel a small kinship."

"Well don't go begging for mercy when your limbs are tossed over the side cause I'm all out and I wanna see blood. Preferably dripping from your dismembered head."

"Then show me what you can do, Silver Eyes." she glared as the flame formed around her eyes again and flash forged daggers in her hands.

Ruby aimed her rifle behind her and fired a shot, propelling herself at Cinder who swung at her with Ruby narrowly twisting her head away while feeling the second dagger touch her cheek as she used her feet to skid to a stop and touched the spot and saw it was bleeding a little. "Okay, not bad, time to bust out something I've been working on." she said before switching out her ammo with gravity dust bullets and launched herself forward.

Cinder stood at the ready before Ruby was enveloped in a mass of petals that split into three. Cinder was surprised but kept her eye on each of them as they ran around her from all sides. They reformed back into one behind the evil maiden and Ruby hit her with a roundhouse kick. "Boom! After imaging biatch!"

Cinder fell to the right before quickly catching herself with her hands and flipped back to her feet, but it was clear she wasn't as fast as she wanted to be due to her fight with Pyrrha. "Little pest!"

'Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words won't hurt because you'll be dead!" cheered Ruby before she started opening fire at Cinder.

Said girl brought her daggers up and started knocking the bullets away while her form glowed with Amber's power. "I have the power of the fall maiden, I won't be bested by the likes of you!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you use it? Or maybe you can't." taunted Ruby.

"Very well then," she said forming a ball of fire in her hands. "I'll kill you just like the others did the rest of your kind!" she said before launching it at Ruby.

Ruby used her Semblance and rushed at the fireball before she was engulfed by the petals and split apart before she reappeared in front of Cinder before swinging her open palm and smacked Cinder's cheek. "Bitch slap!"

The amber eyed girl fell to the ground and snarled while Ruby walked around her.

"What do you mean the rest of my kind?" questioned Ruby who was a little curious.

Cinder huffed before smirking and started to slowly chuckle. "I'm sure Ozpin has told about the silver eyes right?" Cinder asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, how I'm the last one and how I've got kickass powers. I don't know what they are, but I don't need them now to finish you off."

"Did he also tell you what happened to them, your people?" Asked cinder as the dragon returned and clung to the tower.

"Well, no." responded Ruby who tried to keep her eye on the prize. "But that's not the important thing right now, it's chopping your head off."

"You're not the slightest bit curious to how an entire race was almost completely wiped off the face of remnant? Your race, your family." she listed off while laughing louder. "Now that's just sad."

Ruby lowered her weapon and felt her drive to kill steadily being replaced by uncertainty and curiosity as the face of her mother came into her mind. "...what happened to them?"

"They were slaughtered. Every single one of them were hunted down and killed." smirked Cinder. "And the best part? All done without any trouble because of _her._ My leader, Lady Salem!" she proclaimed before laughing out loud with sadistic glee.

Ruby on the other hand felt like the world had been slammed in top of her head. 'Slaughtered? All of them? Mom...her too?'

"Her loyal servants, like myself, were ordered to kill them. And that they did, without any remorse." smirked Cinder seeing Ruby's expression while she flash forged an obsidian bow behind her. "And now, the Silver Eyes, will cease to exist!" she pulled it out and forged an arrow before pulling back.

Ruby dropped Crescent Rose as she felt something inside her begin to swell more and more to the point she just couldn't contain it any further. She saw time seem to slow down as Cinder let go of the arrow with it coming straight at her chest before the thing in her rushed out as she screamed and she saw everything go white.

The last things she heard was the Dragon's earsplitting roar and Cinder's exclamation.

"WHAT!?"

Then darkness.

When she next awoke, the first thing she heard was radio static.

" _Sigh,_ nothing." she heard the voice of her father.

She made a grumble noise and rolled a little hearing her dad.

"Just turn the damn thing off Tai, without the CCT there's no point." spoke her uncle.

She climbed out of bed and found she was in her pajamas. Her legs felt a little weak but she ignored it and pressed on.

"Communication down across the entire kingdom, no way to contact the outside world, and Ozpin is gone."

"Dad? Uncle Qrow?" she groaned walking down the stairs.

"Ruby!" they both shouted in surprise and rushed over to her.

"Where am I?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "And what happened?"

"You're back home sweetheart." her father said before he picked her up. "Your friend brought you back after you…"

"After I what?" asked Ruby seeing her dad hesitate. "Wait, Pyrrha's alright? But what about Cinder? And the others? And that massive Dragon thing?"

"Pyrrha's fine, from what we heard you saved her and her baby." said Taiyang.

"Oh well that's….wait a sec, BABY?!" cried Ruby with wide eyes and dropped jaw.

"Yeah it was quite a shock to her too." Qrow added.

Ruby looked down and was speechless. "What else happened?"

"Ruby you….the dragon, you subdued it." Qrow said. "It's not dead, but it's definitely frozen up on top of beacon tower. I was like 'Dayum!' the moment I saw it up close. You sure did a number on it kiddo."

"Froze it? Ok, now that makes no sense. I cut things up, not freeze them. That's more of Weiss' job...crap! What happened to her and the others? Is Yang okay?"

The two looked at each other wondering how to break the news to her. They lead her to the spare room where her father opened the door.

Ruby gasped with horror as she saw Yang unconscious in bed while her head was bandaged and had numerous machines hooked up to her showing her heart rate, breathing, all sorts of stuff you'd see in a hospital. Ruby felt her knees get weak again and nearly passed out.

"After that blow to the head, she fell into a coma, hard to say when or even if she'll wake up. But at least Baga Yaba was right, she didn't lose her arm."

Ruby slowly walked over before dropping to her knees and reached out to grab Yang's hand. "Yang? Come on Yang, wake up."

"Ruby, it's not that easy." Qrow said. "She has to come back to us on her own."

Ruby ignored him and squeezed Yang's hand a little. "Come on Yang, you're tougher then this. Just open your eyes."

It tore Taiyang's heart to see his daughters like this, one in a coma and the other trying to wake her up no matter how futile it was.

.

"Yang come on and open your eyes!" spoke Ruby who started tearing up while Yang didn't respond. "Wake up!"

"Ruby...just stop." Qrow said before pulling her into his arms. "She's gonna get through this."

"It's not fair!" cried Ruby with tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried into Qrow's shirt. "She's stronger than this! S-She can handle anything! It's not fair..not fair…." she trailed off while sobbing and sniffling. "...it's all because of that bitch Salem. She took mom from us and now because of her Yang is-"

"Ruby, listen." spoke Qrow. "We need to have faith Yang will come out of this when she can. She is strong, and as long as we keep calm and do our best, then I'm positive she'll make it."

"Wait...what did you say...about mom?"asked tai

Ruby turned to her dad with a frown. "Salem. That sadistic bitch Cinder told me that's her boss's name. She told me how that woman killed mom, and every other Silver Eyed person. And I bet SHE'S the one who planned all this from the fucking start!"

Her father's eyes widened before he grit his teeth and punched the wall. "Summer."

"Hello?" called Jaune from downstairs as he stood at the front door. "Mr. Xiao Long?"

"Tai, go talk to Jaune, I'll stay here for Ruby." spoke Qrow rubbing his nieces back as she stayed still.

Tai huffed and went down the steps. "Hello Jaune, I take it you're here to check up on Ruby?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well you'll be happy to hear that she's awake but...she just learned about Yang."

"Oh...I'm so sorry." replied Jaune only imagining what the girl must be feeling like.

"Maybe you can calm her down. She's… not taking it well."

"Yeah, I figured she wouldn't." Jaune said scratching his head.

"Just head upstairs in Yang's room."

"Thank you." said Jaune before heading up and looked into the room. "Ruby?

She looked around Qrow and nodded. "Hey Jaune." she sniffled.

"So the Dragon slayer lives, that's good. Nice work with that by the way. That was some light show." he replied, trying to use praise to see if it would cheer her up. "Hard to believe you had _that_ in you."

"Jaune, I don't know what happened, or what I did, so just stop." she spoke without any goofiness or cheerful nature. Her voice just sounded angry and hollow.

"Yeah, unfortunately Cinder got away, but from what Pyrrha said you blinded her left eye and possibly made her a mute."

That made Ruby smile a little before she gave a small chuckle which slowly started to get louder. "Hahahaha!"

Qrow and Jaune looked at her with concern as they saw her give a large grin which put them on alert.

"Is that all? Oh Jaune, when I find that bitch, I'm going to make what the witch hunts minor in comparison. And believe me when I say she will burn, and I aim to be the one to light the fuse. She said before she calmed down and looked at him. "So Pyrrha's pregnant eh? Wonder who the proud Papa is hmm?"

Jaune blushed and coughed while looking away. "Yeah well, she's resting up in a nearby hospital safe and sound, though I heard her parents are coming over and I might get sent to the morgue if her dad is the real protective type."

"You're welcome to hide here if you need to." Said Ruby. "Once I get the rest of my team we're going after Cinder."

That made Jaune look down with a frown. "Ruby...Blake and Weiss are not here, or anywhere in the kingdom."

That made her look lost. "What? But, I thought they got out alright?"

"They did….but the minute the ship landed….Blake ran off."

She blinked and shook her head. "Jaune, that must have been some other girl in black. Blake is not someone who'd go off and do that. Now what about Weiss?"

"No mistake, she booked it, and Weiss...her sister thought it best to take her back to Atlas to get her some help."

"Help for what?" Asked Ruby

"As it turns out, your friend drew blood from killing a member of the Blood Fang." spoke up Qrow. "And she….well imagine her becoming similar to the Bloody Rose, but minor. Kind of like she had a mental breakdown in the heat of battle, she even called herself Flash Freeze."

Ruby looked down hearing that and felt bad for her friend considering she was use to fighting Grimm and killing them, but another person was entirely different.

"Come on squirt, let's get you back to bed. You need to rest a little more." Qrow insisted.

"No." spoke Ruby shaking her head. "What I need is to get my stuff together and hunt down the one's who did all this.

"Absolutely not young lady." her father spoke up. "You are going to stay here where it's safe. I know you're mad, hell we all are, but this out of your league."

She crossed her arms and looked at her unconscious sister. "If I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm gonna do it beside Yang."

"Alright, but be careful of the equipment." her father and jaune walked out of the room while Ruby climbed onto the bed and made sure to be careful before laying her head against Yang's shoulder.

"Don't take it personally Ruby, he's just worried, we all are." said Qrow.

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact I'm going to make that bitch and everyone with her pay." she said while tightening her fist.

"If I find her, I'll give her your regards before I cut her head from her body. We believe Haven academy in Mistril is the next target."

"Then that's where I'm going to."

"No you need to stay here like your dad said, besides the trails a little dangerous for a half pint like you. Don't worry we'll get Cinder and her cohorts and I'll save you a front row seat to their executions." he smiled. "Who knows, you might even get to keep the heads."

Ruby smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Sleep tight kiddo." he turned and walked out of the room.

Once the door was closed her frown returned. "I hope you wake up soon Yang."

Later that afternoon the ground was covered in fresh snow. Ruby was walking down the road while in a winter coat and earmuffs cause her dad recommended she go and see how her friends were doing. She arrived at the inn where they were staying at and gave their room door a knock. A few moments later Nora opened the door, Ruby was actually pretty surprised to find she wasn't naked or wearing a robe but the most surprising was that the room didn't reek of lovemaking.

"Ruby!" smiled Nora before pulling the girl into a hug. "It's great to see you're awake."

"Thanks Nora, how are things with you guys?"

"Well….why don't you come in?" she said and moved aside to let the younger girl in.

Ruby walked in and took a look around. "Where's everybody else?"

"Ren's in Jaune's room. He's pretty down about Pyrrha leaving. Wait here for a sec." the redhead walked to the room across the hall to fetch the boys.

"Hey Ruby, what are you doing here?" Jaune questioned popping his head out.

"How would you like to join me for a little trip?" she asked ope o g up her coat showing she had her scythe hidden under it. "I'm going to track down Cinder in Mistril and I need a team, you in?"

Meanwhile Coco stood on the cliffs on the shore looking out at Vale with a mix of anger and sorrow. Anger at all the destruction and chaos and sorrow from how they were powerless to stop it. It only got worse when she and her team got word of what happened to Yang. "Damn, why does life have to be this fucked up?"

"Because life isn't fair." someone said from behind her.

Coco turned her head and frowned facing the person. "Who are you?"

"My name is Raven Branwen." said woman introduced herself and pulled the mask from her head. "I'm here to see my daughter."


	53. Non-canon no 19

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 19

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah! Now that was awesome!" cried out Ruby with Crescent Rose slung over her shoulder with her and her team walking back to Beacon.

"I can't wait to get back and take a relaxing dip in the pool," Yang spoke out. "And no Weiss you can't join me. You'll just freeze it like last time and make it your personal ice rink."

"Excuse me if I'm trying to have a hobby. It doesn't help when SOMEONE keeps sneaking into my clothes to try and find material for her miniature version of us." pointed out Weiss while looking at Ruby.

"Chibi's, and you're just afraid to put on a bikini." Ruby countered. "Self conscious much?"

"No I'm not self conscious, but you need to learn when to stop sneaking into other people's stuff. That's like if I suddenly started going through your cookie stash."

"Only I take off limbs for such stupidity." she smiled before stopping and looked up. "Hey girls, is it just my mind, or do holes normally appear in the sky?"

"What?" Yang questioned before looking up. Up in the air, the literal space itself had holes that made the sky look like swiss cheese. The holes looked like black and white swirls that were staying in place. "Okay that's weird."

"Uh, what's that?" asked Blake seeing something large fall out of the portals and head towards them.

"Hit the dirt!" Ruby called while jumping out of the way.

The others also moved to safety as a submarine landed right where they were standing.

"Oooh, now that's handy." grinned Ruby. "Now we just need a truck, some rope, and we can take this back to the dorm."

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, "We are not taking a random object that just fell from the sky back-" a gold tiara with a heart shaped gem landed on her head followed by a sash with the words 'Beauty Queen' on it. "Uh, well…"

"Oh sure, some sash and tiara comes out and you're Miss Beauty Queen, but I can't keep a submarine?" pouted Ruby.

"Ruby, how exactly do you even expect that to fit in our dorm?" asked Weiss with a raised eyebrow glancing back at Yang. "I'm sure something else you like will come, if we stay put."

That's when a dunce cap fell out and landed perfectly on her head. The others looked surprised before covering their mouths and tried not to laugh.

Weiss glanced at the hat and growled before they saw a pair of fake cat ears land on Blake's head, making her stop and look at them with the other three trying even harder to hold in their laughter.

Ruby threw her head back and her eyes went wide as more random objects began raining down. "Duck and cover, it's raining pointless junk!"

The team got up and started running and ducking as the area was littered with numerous random objects. The storm continued for almost five minutes, by then the area was totally covered.

Ruby poked her head out from behind a tree and looked around. "Wow...what a dump." she slowly walked out. "Hey guys! We got ourselves a yard sale!"

"Okay was that odd to anyone else?" asked Yang as she looked at a what she could only guess was some kind of Aircraft. "And what on Remnant is a U.S. Army?"

"An army of _US_?" guessed Ruby.

"That was completely crazy." Blake poked her head out of a giant coffee cup.

Ruby made a dramatic gasp with a wide grin before quickly pulling out her Scroll. "Blake! Take off your bow, we may never get a chance like this again!"

"Wha…" after looking at what she was sitting in she made a deadpanned expression. "Seriously?"

"Blake, as your team leader, I order you to take your bow off. The picture of this will be something that none will be able to resist!" declared Ruby before spotting an arm sticking out of the window of a Cadillac that was covered in a red and black material. "Ello, what's this then?"

They turned as Ruby walked towards the appendage.

"Ruby stop! That might be a dead body!" spoke Yang. "Or someone's hurt, in which case we need to tell a teacher."

"Well if it's the former I call dibs on their wallet." she remarked walking over and poking the arm with a stick. "Hmm, based on my observation as a huntress, yup, he's dead. New wallet for me."

The arm grabbed the stick and swat the back of the girl's hand. "No touchy!"

"Ow!" hissed Ruby who jumped back while rubbing her hand with the others stunned as they saw the arm move and drop the stick before they saw a person slowly sit up in the broken car. He was dressed in a black and red suit with matching mask and two swords on his back. "Oh my gosh! It's a zombie, with really good taste in fashion! I knew this day would come!"

"WHERE!" the man screamed girlishly and ducked down. "PROTECT YOUR BRAINS, DON'T LET THEM BITE YOU!"

The girls blinked in surprise and utter confusion.

"Did he just scream like a little girl?" Asked Blake.

"Don't let it fool you! Zombies are known to act innocent and go for the head!" cried Ruby aiming with Crescent Rose. "You won't take my brains!"

"Ruby, put your weapon away." Yang said to her sister.

"Are you mad? This is the thing that will keep us alive woman!"

"Ugh," Yang rolled her eyes and walked to the car. "You'll have to excuse my sister. She watches _way_ too many horror flicks."

"Oh, me too." smiled the man under the mask before stepping out of the car and turned to it before letting out a choked sob. "Oh and to think, I just stole this today. Oh why did I deserve this!"

"You stole that car?!" Questioned Weiss.

The man quickly stopped sobbing and turned to her. "That depends, are you secretly a junior police force?"

"No, we're hunters." Replied Blake. "And just who are you?"

"Oh, in that case, I did steal this car." he put his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest. "And who am I? I am known as the hottest, sexiest, most badass, most suave, most dynamic man on Earth! They call me…." two black bars seemed to slide down from the top and bottom of the screen with his eyes narrowing. "Deadpool."

The girls only looked at the man like he was crazy. Except for Ruby who couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Ooookkkaaayy. Why don't we take you to our school and introduce you to some nice men who will take you to a place with rooms that have VERY soft walls." Said Blake.

"She means the asylum." Ruby whispered to Deadpool. "It was decent, but the food tasted awful."

"It always is." Deadpool whispered back. "By the way, why are we whispering?"

"Ruby, get away from that man." Yang ordered.

"Come on sis," Ruby whined. "I like him, he's silly."

"Yeah. Besides, we still got one more main character for this god forsaken oneshot. Last time my agent sets this up." he grumbled while pulling out a script from nowhere. "Huh? Hey, what's a Death Stalker?" It was in that moment that a yellow stinger ran through him.

The girls went wide eyed at this and Deadpool only looked down at it and tapped the point eith his finger. "Oh, look at that, I've been impaled, heh heh heh."

The Grimm the stinger belonged to appeared behind Deadpool and it let out a cry while swinging the man around as the girls pulled out their weapons.

"HOLY SHIZNIT, ARE YOU SEEING THIS THING?!" Deadpool pointed at the Death Stalker. "That is a bigass scorpion!"

"We know!" the girls replied before charging.

"I gotta get this on tape!" Deadpool reached into his pocket for his phone and started recording it, all the while the Death Stalker kept swinging him around on its stinger. He was swung and got the image of the Ruby firing off her Crescent Rose at the monster before reconfiguring it into a scyth to swing at its claws. "A scythe and a gun? That is totally badass!"

"How are you not hurt when there is A STINGER DRIVEN THROUGH YOUR BODY!" Weiss screeched.

"Oh it definitely hurts, like a bitch! But you're never more alive until you're almost dea!" he called back with an easy tone. "Yo Beauty Queen! Watch out on your left!"

The Death Stalker swung its claw at the blonde who countered with her own punch firing off her Ember Celica. Its claw was pushed back with Blake jumping on its head and ran up its tail to the end where Deadpool was stuck on. "Hang on Deadpool!"

"Wait! Not yet, I have a plan!" he called back. "Cut off the stinger on my mark!"

"Already ahead of you!" she raised up her blade while holding onto the tail.

"Wait….wait….wait….wait….NOW!"

Blake swung her blade and cut through the stinger.

As he descended he pulled out his swords and drove them right through its eyes then straight to the brain. It let out a loud cry before slumping down and slowly grew silent. "Damn, that was awesome! So where's the nearest taxidermist, I want to get this bad boy stuffed."

"Sorry, that won't work." spoke Ruby as the Death Stalker's body slowly disappeared with the wind with Deadpool falling on the ground.

"Aw man!" Deadpool complained before the stinger also disappeared and left a gaping whole in his body. Something that gave the girls a clear view of the insides of his chest.

"Ew gross!" Ruby giggled slipping her hand in the hole. "That thing went right through you."

"Ruby! Don't stick your hand in there!" cried out Yang while Weiss looked green and covered her mouth while Blake looked away while trying to keep her own bile from coming out.

"You think that's bad." he reached up and pulled off his mask. "How's this for a mug shot?"

Weiss and Blake ran to a tree where they threw up while Yang and Ruby stared and were utterly speechless.

"Wow…" Ruby was able to get out. "I bet when you go to the bathroom the mirrors smash themselves just to avoid having your reflection in them."

"Ruby!" Yang walked over with a frown. "That's extremely rude! Especially when he just helped us kill that Death Stalker."

"It's okay, hell my own friend said it looks like an avocado was hate fucked by an older uglier avocado." he pulled his mask back down. "So, I'm just gonna get this outta the way. What are your names, and where exactly am I?"

"Well the two in black and white puking in the bushes are Blake and Weiss. This bodacious blonde bruiser is my older sister Yang, And I'm Ruby, leader of team RWBYZ."

Deadpool counted his fingers. "Hold on, I might not be a fan of math, or science, or history, or anything that makes me sit still for longer than ten seconds, but what does the Z stand for?"

"My dog Zwei."

"A dog? Wait a sec, does he talk and do you girls also go out in a van solving mysteries?" he asked.

"No," Weiss replied walking back over. "We fight the creatures of Grimm like the one that left that- Wait, is it healing?!" she asked as they saw the flesh and organs slowly meld together in his chest and patch together before the hole was sealed.

"Wow, that's some Semblance."

"Sem-what? That's a funny way to say mutation."

"It's not a mutation. It's something anyone can unlock with their Aura." spoke Blake.

"What's Aura? Do you mean the northern lights?"

"What are Northern Lights?" asked Ruby scratching her head.

"Wait, are your really a mutant?" Asked Weiss.

"Not at first, let's just say in my search to find a cure to the cancer in my heart, lungs, brain, and prostate I ended with the cure to everything."

"So you can just heal your body from any injury? Like, ANY injury?" asked Ruby with interest.

"Well I did have to cut off my own hand once to get out of a pair of handcuffs." Deadpool said before laughing, "The best part was I had my middle finger sticking up and it stayed that way."

"Wow! So if you got your whole body blown up, you'd come back?" asked Ruby with stars in her eyes.

"I was completely blown up, twice, and the first time I pulled my naked ass out of the ashes of the warehouse that burned down on top of me. Did I mention I was naked?"

"Yes." spoke Weiss. "Now please stop mentioning it."

"Can do lacy britches." Deadpool saluted. "So, what's the name of this country or planet I'm on?"

"Let's go back to Beacon and we'll fill you in." Ruby said to Deadpool.

"Lead the way little red."

After a relatively short walk, they arrived to find even more object cluttered around the courtyard.

"Damn, looks like you guys got a huge yard sale on your hands." remarked Deadpool as he walked around.

"It wasn't like this before," Said Weiss. "These crazy holes in the sky opened up and things started falling out. Like you apparently."

"Ren look what I found!" Nora screeched getting Team RWBYZ's and Deadpool's attention as she popped out from under a pile holding a cradle. "It's perfect for our first baby!"

"Nora." Yang waved. "What happened here?"

"I don't know. Stuff just started to fall out of the sky and dropped all sorts of stuff around. I'd hurry and find something you like before someone else gets its."

"I figured Glynda would of had all this cleaned by now." said Weiss.

"Well yeah, if she hadn't been knocked out cold by a falling black cauldron with a face on it." Nora shrugged.

"So you mean no one's here to stop us from grabbing what we want?" grinned Ruby. "Ladies, and Deadpool, it's shopping time!"

"You read my mind, every man for himself!" called Deadpool as he and Ruby started running through the piles.

"Ooh I found a Kunai!" Ruby said holding up the dagger.

"You ever practice knife throwing?" asked Deadpool while looking inside a discarded clothes pile. He bent over before the knife landed right where the sun didn't shine. "AIIIEEEEE!"

"Does that count?" she asked while he fell over and rolled down the pile.

"Okay… I admit… that was a good shot." he wheezed out while giving her a thumbs up before he cried out. "Oh mama! Right down main street! I haven't felt that much pain since the last time I tried flirting with Rogue AND Jean at the same time."

Ren blinked and snapped several times while making several hand gestures.

"What did he say?" Ruby asked Nora.

"He said, and I quote, 'Holy mother of god! How is he still possible to talk, let alone stand up from that?', unquote."

"Apparently he has a mutation that helps his body heal from any injury." said Weiss. "Whatever you do don't ask him to take off his mask, ever!" she whispered as Deadpool removed the weapon.

"Ruby! Why did you just do that!" frowned Yang walking up the pile to her sister.

"Ah come on Yang, How often do people with mutant healing powers come around? This guy is like the ultimate punching bag, no offense D-man."

"None taken little red, I've dealt with WAY worse stuff anyway." he waved before spotting Jaune and Pyrrha looking at the piles. "You two!"

The two looked over at him and blinked.

"You two are the big power couple in all of RWBY, next to Ruby and Weiss cuddling, Yang and Blake kissing, and Nora banging Ren." he spoke walking over to them. "So for the love of the entire fanbase, kiss already! We never got it before today, so the sooner you do it the sooner the fans can make new fanfictions of you guys."

Most onlookers only stared with absolute confusion before he broke out laughing. "Just messin' with ya. I just love making people go like 'what the hell?' its funny."

"Hey, I found something." spoke Blake pulling out a small manga with the cover having a brown haired boy with a long pinked haired girl.

"Oh that's just Rosario Vampire, I'm more of a comic book fan myself, but when it comes to manga, they get more freedom to show full on nudity. If you plan on reading it you better be prepared to see panties, a lot of panties." spoke Deadpool.

Blake blushed while opening it a little before a hole in the sky opened up and several more figures fell out while crying out.

"IN COMING!" yelled Nora.

Everyone around the spot rushed to dodge while the people crashed into a pile of sweaters.

"Dibs on whatever's in their pockets if they're dead!" yelled Ruby.

"Dang! Beat me to it." grumbled Deadpool while the people started to pick themselves out of the pile.

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" said a robot.

"Bender, I think you broke one of my ribs." groaned a red headed guy in a red jacket under the robot who stood up and looked around in confusion.

"Woah! A robot with attitude and and….that guy." Ruby said.

The man got up while trying to fix his back while the robot walked off the pile and took a cigar out before taking a puff of it. "Ah, much better. So what's goin' on here? Someone taking out the trash?"

"Wait, where's Leela!" the redhead panicked.

"I'm in here Fry, I'm looking for my contact lens." said a voice from the pile. "It's hard to find with all these sweaters though." A purple haired woman stuck her head out and the onlookers recoiled seeing she only had one eye.

"Ayayay!" Ruby and Deadpool blurted.

"Uh, is this it?" asked Jaune seeing a clear lens near the bottom of the pile.

"Oh thanks, I can't see a damn thing with this." she pulled herself out and moved down before taking the lens and put it over her eye while blinking to get it in place. "Alright, much better. Now can someone tell us where we are?"

"A place full of the tackiest junk I ever saw." said another woman in a pink outfit that left her belly exposed, and black styled hair.

"Amy this isn't the time for fashion advice." said Leela.

"In short, this is some place called Beacon, I'm Deadpool, or D-man to Little Red, that's said girl, Little Red's busty sister, Miss Ninja reading the vampire manga, and the lady in white is Lacy Britches."

"Hey!" Weiss glared at him.

"Well hello tall, dark, and possibly handsome." Amy waved with a seductive tone.

"Hello stereotypical asian slut." he waved back.

"Ahahahaha! He got it right on the bullseye!" laughed the robot before he pulled out a beer bottle and started guzzling it.

"J-Just what's going on!" cried Yang. "Who are you three anyway?"

"Uh Yang, there's four." said Ruby.

"I'm not counting the robot."

"Say what?!" Bender shouted before belching fire.

"Aw that now that is sick!" Ruby smiled ear to ear.

"Thats for sure." grimace Weiss.

"Oh I see. I'm the only one here so suddenly you gotta problem with me?" frowned Bender to Yang. "Well at least I don't look like some twentieth century barbie doll."

"Yeah what are you some kinda robophobe?" added Fry.

"I just don't like seeing one that looks like he's ready to pass out from being an alcoholic." she replied with a frown.

"Alcohol is the only thing keeping me functional. The minute I sober up I start to power down. Its how I was designed."

The sisters stared at him before Ruby jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around him in a hug. "You're like a robot version of my uncle."

"What the, hey get the hell off." he frowned trying to pry her off only to see she wouldn't budge an inch. "Man you're strong for a little runt."

"I can already see you and Deadpool being best friends with my uncle. Oooh! I wonder who'd win in a drink off!"

"Well I hope he's big on losin'. Now where the floozy bots at?"

"We don't got any of those, but we do got these!" Deadpool picked up a fridge magnet. "Here catch!" he chucked it at Bender.

"NOOOOO!" Bender yelled before the magnet landed on his head. "She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes!" Bender sang and started to dance. "She'll be comin round the mountain when she comes! GOD DAMN IT! She'll be comin' round the mountain, she'll be comin' round the mountain, she'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes!"

"Uh….why is he singing?" asked Blake with confusion.

"Who cares, it's funny." laughed Ruby while still holding on to Bender. "Hey Leelu! Is he for sale? My uncle would love a robot like him who can sing and dance too."

"Sorry, he's company property, and its Leela." the cycloptic woman said taking the magnet off.

"Gah!" Bender stopped and panted. "Don't do that! My processor gets all messed up with those damn things on me! And could someone get this clingy twerp off me!"

Yang glared with red eyes and walked up to the automaton. She looked him in the eyes before grabbing him by his arm then tore it off and smacked him in the face with it making his head spin. "Insult my sister again and I'll rip off that tiny little antenna next."

"Damn, who knew she hated machines so much. Is she secretly amish?" Deadpool whispered to Weiss.

"No, just very protective of her little sister. Don't ask about the scars."

"Ah! Hey! I need that arm for my booze!" Cried Bender as his head stopped.

"Am I clear bucket head?" Yang leaned in close. "Because one more wrong word, and I turn you into a scrap pile to join the rest of this stuff."

"Okay, jeez. Dumb blonde." This got him a fist to the head sending it through the air. "Comin' through!" he called out flying between Fry and Leela.

"Wow, I like her guts." remarked Leela with a smile. "She reminds me of myself when I was younger. Now lets figure out where we are." she started to press the buttons on her arm band.

Bender's head rolled along the ground before he came to a stop. "Oh man, I'm gonna be feeling that."

"Are you alright?"

He looked over and saw Penny looking down at him. "Yeah, accept that girl won't let go of my- hey, wait a sec. Are you an android?"

"Why yes, but I would prefer not to make that known. How could you tell?"

"It's mostly in your voice." he said before doing a quick scan of her. He looked her over head to toe. "How old are you?"

"I was manufactured three years ago."

Bender's antenna extended. "Well cutie. Why don't you get me back on my body over there and I'll teach you how New New York robots have fun."

"What is New New York?"

"Say what now?" he blinked.

"That's odd, I'm not getting any bars." Leela spoke. "Where the hell are we?"

"Remnant." spoke Ruby while squinting her eyes. "Are you really a cyclops?"

"Technically she's a mutant who was born in the sewer." Fry replied.

"The sewers! Ew!" Weiss shuddered.

"Fry you idiot." Leela glared.

"Mutant eh?" Deadpool walked over while draping an arm over her shoulders. "What a coincidence, I'm one too. Guess that makes us…Soul mates. What's say you, me, and kung pow chick here go somewhere more private."

Leela frowned and took his arm off and dropped it before crossing her arms. "I'd rather make out with a cactus."

"Don't mind her." Amy said putting an arm on his chest. "She's got a rod up her butt that has a rod up its butt."

"Damn that sounds kinky." he sighed before pulling her closer. "In that case, what say you and me go somewhere quiet and play hide the sausage?"

"Great, another pair of sex addicts." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Don't knock it till you try it with that redhead!" Deadpool called while he and Amy walked off.

Penny walked over and put Bender's head back on his body after Yang pulled Ruby off.

"Ah, much better." sighed Bender.

"Penny! When did you get here?" Ruby asked who hugged the android.

"Not too long ago, I detected a large anomaly and came to investigate."

"You mean the fact we've got crazy stuff falling from the sky, or the fact people who are mutants and robots falling out of the sky?" asked Weiss.

"Actually, it's strange energy fluctuations."

"Hold on, if that's the case, would it have something to do with random portals in the sky?" asked Blake.

"It's hard to say," Penny said looking over to JNPR. "Have any of you noticed anything that might be the cause?"

"Not really." Nora replied with Ren shaking his head. "But just to clarify, anything we find here is free, right? Because I am not going to jail and getting a record. That will effect me and Ren's kids in the future."

"As far as I see it, no one's stopping us so it's all fair game." Ruby smirked and went back to digging in the piles.

"No way." Yang pulled Ruby back. "We don't know where this stuff came from, but this feels like stealing, and the last thing we need is some out of this world cop coming here, and putting you in some futuristic jail, so no taking."

"Well while you guys talk it out, me and the redhead are gonna go...scope around for anything weird." Bender spoke pointing to Penny. "Oh and if you see any beer lying around, have a party or save some for me. Later meat bags."

"Later tincan." spoke Yang.

"Okay I love you buh-bye." Ruby waved as they left. "Girls, I got an idea. My uncle comes by, sees that guy, and takes him home. It'll be great!"

"Didn't you hear Leela say he was company property?" questioned Blake.

"I'm sure they won't mind." she waved off. "Come on girls, you all should really look around before the good stuff is all gone."

"Yeah there's actually some pretty cool stuff here." Nora said.

"I won't find anything around he-" Weiss stopped before spotting a white gown with epaulettes and a blue scarf in a pile that seemed to sparkle and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! That dress is beautiful!" she said before she ran over.

"Ya know you should really consider something else then white, otherwise it'll leave behind stains." spoke Ruby. "Look at me and Blake here. If we get dirt or blood, no one will notice."

Yang looked at an odd gauntlet and put it on her hand, suddenly she was changed into green bulgy creature with no head and eyes on its chest. She then flung the gauntlet off her hand, turning back to normal then kicked it away. "No thank you!"

"So how's that comic?" Ruby asked Blake looking over her shoulder while Weiss went behind a truck and changed into the white dress.

"Well… it's kinda… lewd."

"Oh come on, it can't be that lewd, whatever that means."

"Every other page shows a girl's skirt going up to where you can see their panties."

"Do not show Ruby that!" Yang called out while looking at the pile.

"Come on Fry, let's see if we can find anyone who can help us." Leela said pulling the redhead by his jacket.

"Can we at least take some time to go around and see what cool stuff is around?"

Leela narrowed her eye at him making him lower his head as they continued to walk.

"He's whipped." Ruby said quietly. "Oh! Found soda!" she rushed over and picked up a can with a label on it. "Hey Blake, what the heck is Slurm?"

"Don't drink that!" Leela called. "Its worm excrement that's passed off as soda!"

Ruby immediately dropped it and her face turned green while Weiss heard and all four let out a collective "GROSS!"

JNPR shivered while idly looking through a pile with Pyrrha finding a brand new china set in a well decorated cabinet. "I'm surprised this survived the drop."

"Think we should keep it?" asked Jaune. "It looks good and might be nice to have around, but would we have enough space?"

"Only if Ren doesn't end up pinning Nora against it in their 'activities'."

"Hey! Even we know when to be careful." Nora spoke before holding up a pill bottle. "Viagra? Must be some kinda illegal drug." she shrugged and tossed the pills away.

"I found an octagon shaped rock with a piggy on it!" Ruby said holding it with a tight grip before heat beams shot out of her eyes. "Woah! That. Is. Awesome! Now let all beware of Ruby Rose and her laser eyes!"

"Gimme that!" Yang said taking the rock from Ruby and tossed it away.

"No! Yang! I would have shared! In about a year or two." she whined. "So unfair."

"From now on any random thing you find you bring to me." Yang instructed.

"Fine, then any random thing you find you bring to me." Ruby smiled. "Sounds fair right?"

"Ruby-" just as she was about to berate her sister Weiss stepped out in the dress. "Wow Weiss, that dress actually looks pretty good on you."

"I know, if my mom could see me now." Weiss smiled with a twirl. "I'm just lucky it was my size, I was worried it'd be too big."

"Yeah its pretty good, for a rich girl." Nora shrugged.

"But what's with those straps on the left sleeve?" asked Ruby.

Weiss looked at them. "I'm not sure, maybe it's a mess up by the tailor. "She said before pushing them down and felt her skin get pricked by what felt like tiny needles and two eyes opened on her chest, "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" asked Blake looking up from the book before there was a blinding flash. "Woah!"

"W-What's happening?!" cried Weiss feeling like the dress was shifting over her body and getting tighter. "Help!"

The light faded and all were dumbstruck by the sight. Weiss was wearing an outfit with a top white breastplate with the two eyes in clear view with her arms covered up in the long sleeves and her bare belly was shown along with a white bottom that looked like a tight fitting g-string. On her legs were what looked like clear stockings with high heels on her feet with matching white gloves over her hands.

Weiss' face slowly grew red as a tomato. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

"Woah! Weiss! Cover yourself!" cried Yang covering Ruby's eyes.

Jaune and Ren collapsed with bleeding noses while Nora and Pyrrha blushed with the former going to the piles and tossing clothes from the piles.

"Pyrrha help me look! I need an outfit like that!" called Nora. "Preferably something in pink!"

"B-But Nora! Shouldn't we make sure Jaune and Ren are alright?"

"Nosebleeds like that are simple compared to what I've seen. Besides, if we find our own outfits like that, you're sure to make Jaune putty in your hands while me and Ren can get to it without any lose of time and really make sure no one can take him from me!"

"I LOOK LIKE A WHORE!" screamed Weiss. "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!"

"Come on Weiss, it's not that bad." waved off Ruby moving Yang's hands from her eyes. "Holy Dust! Wow...well, if anything, it shows you're a proud woman who's not afraid to show what she's got. And it shows you're not so uptight. Can I take a picture and see if your sister wants a copy?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she screamed and ran to the nearest form of cover, but that's when she felt a boost of speed and the two teams saw she was running faster than a trained runner. "What in the-"

"WOW! And it can make you super fast!" smiled Ruby before turning to Yang and Blake. "Girls! We need our own suits like that one!"

"Not on your little life!" Yang screamed. "In fact, we're going straight to the dorm and forgetting all this stuff. Ozpin and the teachers will have it all cleaned up and then things go back to normal."

"What about Deadpool and the others?'

"I don't know, and I don't care. That guy is not a good influence on you and if they came from some other world or whatever, they'll find their way back. But staying around all this stuff could lead to things getting worse or who knows what."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get this ridiculous thing off." Weiss insisted.

"Ooh then does that mean I can have it?" asked Nora.

"Ugh hold on." Yang walked over and started tugging on the outfit's breast plate. "What the, is this thing glued on you?" she started tugging harder.

"Ow! Are you trying to rip my boobs off you….boob?"

"Well then you try getting it off. What made it turn into this any way?"

"I don't know. All I did was push these straps down, then felt something prick me, there was a flash, and then I felt it get tighter and become this!"

Yang looked at the straps. "Have you tried undoing them?" she said as she pulled the strap off.

Weiss felt the clothes get looser before they all saw it return to the dress from before. "Oh thank sweet Dust! If anyone else saw me in that I think I'd jump into a Nevermore's nest."

Elsewhere Bender and Penny walked around Beacon.

"I'm detecting the energy levels spiking and lowering over and over." remarked Penny.

"Yeah great, hey what's say we get to know each other better?" Asked Bender.

"Good idea. You first."

"Well, I'm Bender Bending Rodriguez. I'm a Bending unit I can lift and bend iron girders easy." he tried flexing his arms to show muscle. "And what sorta unit are you gorgeous?"

"I'm a new age combat droid. I'm capable of generating aura making me just as human as any other Atlas robot." she replied. "Do you see anything that might be causing the disruption?"

"I see something disrupting." He muttered looking down at her backside. "What say after we're done we go get ourselves a couple of beers? My treat."

"No thank you, I don't drink." Said Penny without changing her tone. "Plus any liquid would interfere with my inner system."

"What! Then what's powering you?"

"A highly advanced power cell." Penny answered. "But I never heard of a robot that could drink like a real human, I'm quite jealous."

"Well if you want, I know a way to make you feel human." Bender spoke with a suave tone leaning against the wall.

"And what might that be?"

"Well…." He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

She blinked and listened before jumping and slapped him. "Bender! That's indecent! Not to mention it could be harmful to my programming! Hmph!" She turned and walked away.

He stumbled and stopped his head from spinning. "Just my luck. the only fembot around and she's one of them safe types." he looked around and groaned. "Well, only thing left to do is get drunk around this boring place. Yo floozybot, there a bar in this joint?"

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened before turning back to Bender. "Ugh, No you intoxicated trashcan!" she called back and brought out her swords.

"Woah there! Woah, I'm leaving." he spoke holding his hands up while slowly backing away before he ran for his artificial life.

Penny huffed and put her swords away. "Oooh, that's the last time I try to be friendly or civilized to any other robotic life form then myself."

Team RWBY went to their room and wanted to put this day behind them. But when they started to relax they heard a loud bang followed by music from outside the room.

Yang growled and pulled on her hair. "Oh what now!"

"I got it." spoke Blake getting up and walked over and opened the door before blinking and rubbed her eyes. "Uh, guys? I think I might be dreaming."

"What, did Deadpool come back and start a rave?" asked Yang.

"No, but it looks like someone is setting up a party, and I'm seeing a lot more people with a few colorful horses."

"Say what now?" Ruby said and ran over. Both were seeing streamers and balloons with several small horses walking by and talking with music in the halls and other odd people walking around without looking surprised.

"This whole place is going nutsy-cuckoo round here!" Bellowed Ruby. "Please for all of Vale don't let this be a dream! After all when the whole world goes crazy I start to look sane."

"Hey little red!" called Deadpool running over. "You gotta see the big party going on in the training hall place, I want you to meet my new friend."

"Coming!" Yelled Ruby running through the hall.

"Damn it!" Yang got up before running out after them. "Get back here!"

"Here we go again." Blake and Weiss spoke. They ran out after them while dodging people and odd creatures and ponies around them.

"What fresh hell is this?" Weiss wonders.

"I'm just scared what Deadpool meant by new friend." Yang said and shook her head.

"Uh Yang, am I seeing a yellow Kuala eating sandwiches over there?" Blake informed as she pointed.

They turned and saw a small creature munching on a sandwich with a stack of them beside it before it turned and wave. "Hey how's it going?" He grabbed two sandwiches from the stack and held them out. "Ham or tuna?"

"It….It….It talked." spoke Weiss with wide eyes. "A talking yellow koala who eats sandwiches….yup, this is all one giant dream and we're all in it. What's next? My sister doing the nutcracker? Or a dinosaur playing the tuba? At this point nothing can shock me!"

"Duck!" Yang yelled pushing them down as a flying carpet flew over head.

"If you three wanna get to the big party going on, I'd hurry." remarked the 'koala' before he bit into more of his sandwich.

"Okay, Mr. talking Koala."

"The name's Reuben, thank you very much." he huffed.

The three picked themselves up and ran as fast as they could. They headed for the training hall and kicked the doors open where they saw it was filled to the brim with all sorts of characters living it up like a frat party.

"WOOOOO PARTY!" Yelled a guy running by with a toga and wreath on his head.

"This is madness!" cried Blake. "Just how many people came out of nowhere?!"

Weiss was to preoccupied with looking around she didn't noticed the beast in regal attire she walked into. "Oh, sorry ab-" she was cut off and went wide eyed with Yang and Blake.

"Beg Pardon ladies." he said with a gruff voice and let them pass.

The girls blinked and walked past before Weiss spotted Coco sitting in one of the seats and ran over. "Coco! What's going on?!"

"Woah, hey there guys! Did you come to party too?" asked Coco while holding a wooden mug of ale. "Well this party is gonna really help you cut loose."

"You're not concerned in the least with what's happening here!?" uttered Yang.

"Yang, considering I found a lot of good stuff in those piles and these guys are throwing a great party, I'll worry AFTER it's over. Oh! That reminds me, let me introduce you to a cool guy!" she turned to the crowd and called out. "Soul! Hey Soul! I got a few friends I want you to meet!"

An albino boy dressed in street clothes walked up. "Yo, what's up, name's Evans, but my friends call me Soul Eater." he smiled showing off his sharp teeth.

"Girls, this guy is one cool dude." smiled Coco. "And this whole crowd is filled with them, like Star over there doing flaming limbo."

The girls turned and saw a spot with a crowd parted to show a blond girl with hearts on her cheeks bending her back and moving under a burning stick.

"Star I think this is a bad idea!" called a brown haired boy with a red jacket.

"Lighten up Marco." said Star with a wide grin. She reached the other side and stood up with a cheer with the crowd around cheering at the same time. "Come on Diaz, let's really go wild!"

"And if you think she's energetic, you should see the party planner, she's got more bounce then a super ball."

"Coco, do you know where Ruby is? She was dragged into this party by Deadpool, he wears a red and black suit with a mask on." spoke Yang.

"The weirdo with the swords? They're with Pinkie Pie."

"Who the heck is-" Blake was cut off as a purple cat with a witch's hat landed on her head.

"Soul, Maka's looking for you."

"Alright alright Blair." he sighed while the rest of RWBY looked at the cat with half shock.

She turned and smiled. "Hi, if you're here to party, I'd recommend the beer spot over there, they're really going at it." she remarked pointing to the other side with a paw where Cardin was being held upside down by a gorilla while drinking from the keg.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" His team cheered.

"I'm pretty sure Ban could take them without breaking a sweat. But he and some guy with a cape and a screw loose are having an arm wrestling contest." remarked Soul. "So you see some guys jumping around, you might wanna duck."

"Uh...good advice?" Weiss commented. "But can you tell us just where we can find Ruby and this...Pinkie Pie?"

"Just look for the pink pony, can't miss her." Soul said as Blair hopped on his shoulder and he walked away.

"And another bit of advice, try not to get in front of a drunk conga line or you're screwed." laughed Coco before walking off while drinking from her mug.

"Okay, pink pony." said Yang. "How hard can that be?"

"Look around us." spoke Weiss with numerous other ponies walking around, most a pinkish color. "It's hard to tell which is which, and some look like the exact same!"

"Just find the one with the closest to Coco's description." said Blake

The other two nodded before all three split up and looked around the hall.

'How are we supposed to find anybody in this crowd?' thought Blake as she looked left and right before a toothy smile appeared out of nowhere. "Wha-?"

"Looking for something?" It asked before two eyes appeared followed by pink and purple stripes that turned into a somewhat overweight cat.

She jumped back. "Who are you and why did you just show up out of nowhere?"

"I'm a Cheshire, it's what I do." He said. "Can you stand on your head?" He tilted his shoulders and his head rolled to the floor with his body standing on it.

"No, but maybe you can help." she shook her head to focus. "I'm looking for my friend Ruby. She wears red and is with a pink pony, and might be with some guy in a red and black outfit who's completely insane."

"Aren't we all?" He said before letting out a cackle with his tongue sticking out.

She groaned. "I'm serious. After all the crazy stuff we've seen, me and my friends need to find her before something worse happens."

"Well if you're in such a rush, they went….that way." He replied pointing in two different directions.

Blake felt her eye twitch before walking the left way. 'Damn cat.'

"Ruby!" Weiss called out over the music. "Ruby!"

"I'm down here!" called a voice beside her which belonged to a burgundy skinned female with darker burgundy hair with a headband. "Do I know you?"

"Oh no, I'm looking for my friend, dark hair, red hood, silver eyes. Have you seen her?"

"No, but my friends might know." she turned to a blue skinned female with long puffy hair in a blue dress. "Hey Sapphire, this girl is looking for her friend, think you can lend her a hand?"

"Unfortunately with all the chaotic energy in here, my future vision hasn't been very accurate. There are too many possibilities coming into play."

"Future vision?" spoke Weiss. "Wait, let me guess, you can see the future, right?"

"Normally yes, but now it's too widely split to get any accurate reading. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"That's alright, thank you though." she nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we gotta really get into this party." grinned Ruby pulling Sapphire close who giggled and spun themselves around before their forms started glowing. They melded together and a new, much taller figure with three eyes took her place.

Weiss blinked from surprise as the figure nodded with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Garnet, I hope you find your friend." she spoke before walking off.

"This just keeps getting weirder." Commented Weiss.

Yang looked frantically through the crowd, nudging people aside while seeing more and more crazy people or creatures. "Ruby where are you!"

"Hey, you looking for the girl in red?" Asked a blue hedgehog with shoes on his feet.

"Yes! Please tell me you've seen her?"

"Over by the stage."

Yang blinked and facepalmed. "Of course, that completely slipped my head. Thanks...uh?"

"Names Sonic, later." He said before he ran off at high speed.

"I'm not questing it, just keep moving." she spoke before making her way to the stage as fast as she could while dialing the others on her Scroll. "Guys! Ruby's on the stage, head that way!"

"Right."

"Understood."

Yang put the device away and pushed more people aside before spotting the stage with Ruby and Deadpool dancing with a pink pony that had a poofy mane and tail.

"BEST! PARTY! EVER!"

"RUBY!"

"Yang! You made it!" smiled Ruby. "You gotta meet the one who got this whole party going on. Meet the Element of laughter, Pinkamena Diane Pie of Equestria. Otherwise known as Pinkie Pie."

"And party maniac!" laughed Deadpool.

"Hi there!" smiled the pony zipping up to Yang before shaking her hand. "I heard all about you from Ruby and I'm so happy to meet a great sister who cares about her all the time! I have three sisters who I love too, but I'm not sure if they'd let me sleep in the same bed as them like you two, but we still love each other."

"Uh...sure." Yang replied as the rest of her team showed up. "So you're the one responsible for all this? All the stuff outside and all these people?"

"Not really. All I did was fall in one of those piles of pillows, see everyone around in confusion, and I figured, if we're all here and we didn't know each other, I thought throwing a big friendly party here would be a great way to help us calm down and get to know each other!" she smiled. "I think it's really working."

"But what about when they want to go home? They're going to freak when they learn they're all stuck here." said Blake.

"Well I know someone who knows how to do a lot of neat stuff." she smiled before a man went flying and crashed onto the stage. "Oh, hi!"

"Ow, that damn Ban." groaned the man who stood up to show it was Qrow cracking his neck. "Who knew he was THAT strong?"

"Uncle Qrow!" Waved Ruby with joy.

"That's your Uncle?" Asked Weiss.

"Of course, who else were you expecting?"

"Ruby, you won't believe it but the guy that beat me like a rag doll is immortal! I shot him in the face and he healed in seconds." he turned as a man in red leather like pants and a top with long sleeves that left his chest opened with spiky silver hair walked over. "Ban! Meet my nieces Yang and Ruby, the ones I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet ya." He waved.

"Oh, so we got another immortal in here eh?" Deadpool walked up to Ban. "I bet I could regenerate limbs faster than you."

"Regenerate? I put the severed limbs back and the wound fixes itself."

Deadpool turned to Qrow. "You sir! I want you to rip me apart and him too, we're gonna settle this age old question."

"I can help!" Said Ruby pulling out her scythe with a mad grin.

"Hack away." smirked Ban.

"They cannot be serious!" said Weiss.

"No way!" spoke Yang getting in between them. "Ruby! Put your weapon down, and you Pinkie, this party is over."

"Aw!" Whined Ruby and Pinkie.

"Uh Yang, stopping the party might not be the best plan," said Qrow. "Everyone will be wanting to go home, and it might cause a panic if they learn they're stuck here."

"Well no need to worry." spoke another voice before a serpentine figure rose up and gained limbs before it became a mish mash of various animal parts. "I was gonna send them back anyway."

"Discord! You found me!" Cheered Pinkie.

"Hard to miss you." he smiled while seeing Deadpool. "Hey there Wade, hook up with anyone I take it?"

"Just some slut Asian in pink. First time I ever asphyxiated someone during sex instead of using it to kill someone." he replied. "And I was thinking of taking Pinkie here for a ride if you know what I mean."

"Sorry, you're not my type." Shrugged the pony.

"Dang!" he snapped his fingers while the girls cringed at the image. "Oh well, wonder if Amy's up for round….ten I think?"

"Make it a quickie. I need to fix all this and get Pinkie back before I get more grief from Celestia."

"Wait! Just who are you?" asked Yang. "Yes we know your name, but I mean, is it really that simple for you?"

"My dear, I'm the spirit of chaos, I can do anything, but there are some cry babies in the rest of the omniverse that just don't know how to have fun." he huffed.

"Anything?" asked Ruby.

"Anything."

"So if you wanted to say….give me the power to do anything, you could do that?"

"Sorry, in a past life just to cause chaos maybe, but I'm a reformed Draconequus. I don't have many friends and I need to dial it back on the Chaos if I want to keep them."

"Can we at least keep the stuff we found? I mean Weiss found a nice dress I think she doesn't wanna get rid of."

"The hell I don't!" Weiss replied.

"Um just out of curiosity, what's the Omniverse?" asked Blake.

"Simple. Imagine infinite worlds upon infinite worlds with different logics, physics, evolution, characters, you name it. Anything yet to be created, will be. It never ends. Each world stems from another constantly branching in infinite ways and each one branches out just as much. Think of it like a very complex tree."

"Sounds like too much math, which I don't wanna do." spoke Ruby holding her head.

"If you can do anything is there any way you can erase all these events from our minds?" Asked Weiss.

"Of course, you offend me just assuming that's hard." he smirked. "I'll probably have to do the same with most of the folks here, then put them and everything else back in their proper worlds at the exact moments I sent them here."

"Aww, and here I thought we were all gonna get hammered."

"Excuse me but did you say, _you_ sent all that stuff and these people here?" Questioned Yang.

"It was an accident, scouts honor." He said before a scout uniform appeared on his body. "I was looking through the countless other worlds when Lady Bouncalot startled me." He said pointing to Pinkie. "I got the hiccups as a result and left the portal open while berating her, and each hiccup opened rifts in the worlds."

"I fell in by accident." Added Pinkie.

"And because I wasn't tuned to any specific world it took me awhile to find where everything and everyone went."

"Please tell me all of this is gonna be over soon." spoke Blake.

"Oh sure, I could do it with a snap of my fingers."

"Please! I can't take any of this anymore." pleaded Weiss looking back to see four skeletons doing the skeleton dance.

"You better do it, she might break." remarked Ruby.

"Oh alright," said Discord. "Attention, attention everyone!"

Slowly the music stopped with everyone turning with confusion.

"I'm sure you're all having fun, but it's time to send you all back to where you belong. Those of you who want to forget will have your memories wiped and this will all seem like a dream."

"What if we don't wanna forget?" called one guy.

"It's your choice, just don't tell anyone back home or they might think you're crazy." Discord informed. "So say your goodbyes and hold onto your lunches, this might feel weird."

Everyone in the training hall bid all their new friends good bye before they were ready to take off. Slowly portals opened up near them with each of them forming lines and walking through to get home.

"Finally everything can get back to normal." Sighed Yang.

"Aw, and here I was hoping for Deadpool to spend some more time with me and uncle."

"The last thing we need is the three of you hanging out." spoke Yang. "In fact, Discord I don't care what Ruby says erase this from ALL our minds."

"No don't! I NEED to keep that in my head!" cried Ruby trying to run from her sister.

Discord snapped his fingers before a stream of imagescame from all of their heads and poofed away. "Done, come on Pinkie, I need to get back to Fluttershy's for a tea time."

"Coming, I just wanted to leave them something for their hospitality."

All of them shook their heads while Discord and Pinkie left and looked confused.

"What? How'd we get here?" Asked Blake.

"Why do I feel like my head's about to spin?" asked Weiss.

Ruby turned and let out a gasp. "Woah! Look at that!" She smiled ear to ear.

They turned and went wide eyed at seeing a large well decorated cake in the middle of the room.

"Is it Ozpin's birthday?" Yang wondered.

"If so let's wish him happy birthday, AFTER we eat." grinned Ruby who tried to make a mad dash for the cake.

"Hold up!" Yang grabbed her by the hood. "You know the rules about odd sweets Ruby, not until we know it's safe."

"Aw, next you'll be messing with my memories."

"How would I even be able to do that?"

The door opened and Penny walked in. "Have any of you seen Bender, I was worried about leaving him alone."

"Who?" The girls blinked.

"Bender, that robot who was fueled by alcoholic beverages."

"As cool as that sounds, we don't know what you're talking about." Ruby spoke. "You sure you didn't tune into some TV show by mistake?"

"No, I saw him along with the odd energy anomaly here. You girls were all looking at the piles of assorted items outside too."

"...uh okay, Penny when was the last time you had a recharge?" Asked Weiss.

"Why this morning, thank you for asking."

"Well you might be do for a systems check."

"Come on Penny, let's dive into this cake someone left lying around and then we'll take you back to Ironwood."

Penny blinked and shrugged before Ruby bit into the cake.


	54. Non-canon no 20

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 20

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the deep dark recesses of space, two figures were standing there as though they were on solid ground and looked into a screen where two similar worlds were shown side by side.

The first one was a large gruff man with a blue tattered cloak that covered his left side and let his right arm move freely with bandages around the forearm and had a few scars around his cheeks with short black hair and had a tanned complexion.

The second had pale skin, with a more slender frame, long black hair, and a dark cloak with a hood that covered his eyes. A blue tunic covered his torso and arms with dark brown pant, black boots that had fur on the shins, and a chain around his neck with many different types of rings on it.

"Hmm, it seems the time has come for these two worlds to meet." spoke the first man.

"Oh come off that time junk, you just wanna see what kind of craziness will happen, like I do."

The gruff man blinked before rubbing his chin. "Maybe."

"Well old friend, shall we?" the second gestured to the monitor.

The first nodded before closing his eyes and opened them as they started glowing and held his hand up. "Let the all powerful cosmic energy, grant us their power to merge these worlds as one!"

"Or we could just send one team through a single portal to the other and save ourselves the extra effort."

The first man's eyes returned to normal and he frowned. "Oh fine, take all the dramatic flare I was building up and just throw it away while you're at it." he huffed.

"We've been at this for eons and you never change." the second spoke and floated up. "Well let's go, I want to see them meet personally." he smiled and flew through the monitor like diving in a pool of water.

"Wait for me!" cried the first man before floating up and shot into it as the monitor rippled like liquid before going back to normal as the camera zooms in on one of the two worlds.

They appeared in a flash and looked around. "I just love the material world, so many things to play with." the second spoke as he walked over to a lamppost and made it twist like a pretzel with a wave of his hand

"And the people's reactions are always funny." laughed the first as he held a flower out to a woman before it morphed into a carnivorous flytrap and sent the woman screaming down the street.

"Hahaha! Bravo Zamot, an excellent performance as usual."

"As is yours Melardo." bowed Zamot with a deep chuckle. "Shall we bring the true show?"

"Oh yes, but first…" he snapped his fingers and all the lamppost and street signs twisted, spiraled and bent at right angles.

"Hmm, but how should we do this? We have merged worlds, but taking one set from another is smaller. I'm so use to large projects this just doesn't have the big flare I'm use to." remarked Zamot.

"I am aware of that old friend. But it will be quite the drama to behold, but if you want flare, we could toy with them, a little." he smirked.

"I like the way you think."

"After you then old chap."

Zamot's hand glowed with blue energy before he held it up and moved it down as a tear in the air appeared and the man's hand stopped glowing before he reached in and tried reaching around for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Ah ha!" he pulled his hand back and was revealed to be holding an unconscious Ruby. "Now for the rest."

"I'll take this one, they'll have quite the surprise after they wake up."

"Very well, proceed."

"Get the others and then I'll proceed with my part." Melardo took Ruby and disappeared in a flash.

"Heh heh, this will be quite the performance." chuckled Zamot as he went back to fishing through for the others.

Ruby opened her eyes and felt her head spinning. "Oh man, what happened?" she shook her head and soon discovered she was inside a bubble and orange space with some sort of thick fog below her prison. "And where am I?"

"Ruby!"

The girl turned to find her team in the same state as her in their own bubbles. "Guys! What's going on?"

"We just woke up in these bubbles same as you." said Yang.

"And this is really weird." remarked Weiss. "I can't see anything through the fog, but it feels like we're being watched."

"You have very good senses my dear." A voice spoke before Melardo appeared. "I hope you slept well."

"Who are you? And where are we?" spoke Blake with a frown.

"I am Melardo," he gave a bow. "I am a cosmic deity that seeks entertainment."

"Cosmic deity?" spoke Weiss with a raised eyebrow. "Don't be surprised, but these bubbles and fogs are stuff that anyone can pull off with the right resources."

He snapped his fingers and the girl was transformed into a white rat.

"WEISS!" cried the other three with wide eyes as the small rodent looked around in curiosity while pawing at the bubble.

He grinned and snapped again turning her back to normal. "Now do you believe me? If not I could make your outfits disappear." he held up his fingers ready to snap.

"NO!" they cried with wide eyes while looking ready to cover themselves if he went through with it.

"Ahahahaha! Oh you three dimensional females are so easy."

"Excuse me!" Yang's eye turned red.

"To surprise I mean."

"Just what kind of 'entertainment' are you planning with us?" glared Blake.

"Nothing I'm sure you're thinking of. I am pure energy, so I feel no desires of carnality, it is beneath me."

"That helps, I think. But that still doesn't tell us what we're meant as 'entertainment'." spoke Ruby.

"Lets just say things are about to get 'twisted'." he laughed before fading away.

"I officially hate that guy." frowned Yang crossing her arms.

"I heard that." his voice came making Yang stiffen. "And by the way, look at the backs of your hands."

They blinked in confusion and looked at their hands. On the backs of their hands were alpha symbols.

"Those should make things much less confusing." Melardo said while standing next to Zamot into their monitoring space with both reclined in the air.

"I'm more confused than ever!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Don't worry, things should 'fall' into place, soon." he pointed at the monitor as the bubbles popped with the girls falling through the fog screaming.

"Now that the curtain has drawn, now for the actors to meet." chuckled Zamot.

"Popcorn?" Melardo offered.

Zamot accepted the snack as they looked down where the girls fell while hearing their screams get farther.

Weiss corrected herself and looked down as they broke through the fog and saw Vale far below. And also noted they were currently falling towards it with no parachute or safety gear.

"We're in the sky!?" Yang exclaimed in terror.

"Ahhhh! We're gonna crash!" cried Ruby who was flailing her arms about.

"Not if I can help it!" said Weiss creating a trail of glyphs. "These should slow us down before we reach the ground, follow me!" she bounced off one then on to another.

The last three girls tried to follow with Blake and Yang helping Ruby before they followed Weiss and bounced from the glyphs to another as they were nearing the ground.

They continued downward until they reached Beacon. They touched down on the ground with Ruby crying out in joy and hugged the ground.

"Ha….Ha….I hate….Melardo….So much!" Weiss panted.

"I don't think….you should….insult the one….who turned you into...a Rat." Blake spoke panted while holding onto her knees.

"Oh sweet ground, never leave me." smiled Ruby as she tried to catch her breath and calm her heart down.

"What do you think he meant when he said things were about to get Twisted?" asked Weiss

"I don't know, but as long as he's far away from me, I'll be happy." spoke Yang with a huff. "Let's get back inside and relax."

"I'm game." Ruby said standing up. She walked ahead of them as they headed towards the school, but noticed some odd behavior from some of the students.

For one, everybody freaked out at the sight of Ruby and either looked or moved away. Some even screamed before running into a random room, even if said room was a closet.

"What's going on?" she questioned. "You people are acting so weird today."

"I wanna live!" screamed a boy before opening the window and jumped out before running away from the school.

"Okay…" Yang blinked in confusion. "That was...odd."

They kept walking and saw Jaune and Pyrrha talking near their dorm room.

"Guys!" Ruby called.

"Oh, hey Ruby!" called Jaune.

"Oh thank Dust you're not in on it too." Ruby smiled ran up to them. "Everyone is acting so weird today."

"Really? We haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary." spoke Pyrrha laying her head on Jaune's shoulder.

That got Ruby's attention as well as the others as they walked up.

"Uh, you sure you two are fine? You seem a little bit...closer than usual." Spoke Yang.

"Why wouldn't w-" Pyrrha stopped mid sentence and looked over Yang. "Wait, a minute… you're not Yang." she glared and reached for her weapon and shield.

"Woah hold up!" Ruby said as she and her team backed up.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Yang." spoke Yang with her hands held up.

"I will admit your disguises are impressive, but the real Yang has scars all over, while your skin is unblemished and pristine."

"Um, thanks, but what scars? I've never had any scars since I got here." spoke Yang in confusion.

"Okay, let's all just settle down and not do anything crazy." Ruby spoke.

This made Pyrrha and Jaune's eyes widened before Jaune reached down and pulled his sword out and unfolded his shield.

"Imposter!" Jaune called out with a glare. "You are so not Ruby."

"Of course she is." spoke Weiss grabbing Ruby's face. "Look at her and Yang, how can you not see they're real?"

"Let's get'em Pyrrha!" Jaune took a lightning dust crystal and snapped it in his sword.

"Since when did he use Dust?" Blake whispered to Weiss as they started pulling out their own weapons.

"It's new to me." replied the heiress.

Before Jaune and Pyrrha could run at them, the dorm room door opened and they saw Nora and Ren walk out while fixing their hair and clothes.

"What's going on out here?" asked Nora.

"Guys! Jaune and Pyrrha have lost it! They think we're imposters for some reason." spoke Ruby in panic.

"Are you….scared?" Nora looked at the girl in question.

"It's more of being cautious…" started Blake before noticing a scent and scrunched up her face. "Ugh, what's that smell?"

The Nora and Ren looked at her in surprise then to each other before running back to the room and returned with weapons in hand.

"Prepare to die fakers!" shouted Jaune.

The four of them ran to RWBY who had no choice and ran at them in return.

Suddenly the door between the two busted open. And another Ruby walked out in her pajamas with a sleep mask over her eye.

"Would you all knock it off, it's too early in the morning for this crap!"

RWBY looked at her with wide eyes while turning back to their Ruby and back to the other one.

"R-Ruby?" Yang spoke out.

The second Ruby pushed the mask up a little. "Yang? How did you get-" she stopped seeing the other three, especially the other Ruby. "Uh….okay….I'm a little lost here. Am I still asleep?"

"No, these fakers came here and we're about to handle them." spoke Jaune looking between the Rubys.

"Ohhh! In that case, wait here." she went back to the room and closed the door.

"This is about to get good." Melardo grinned.

"Uh, was that…..girl…..me?" spoke Ruby turning to her friends.

"I….I….I got nothing." Weiss rubbed her head feeling a slight pain.

The door burst back open with the second Ruby walking out in the same clothes as the first Ruby with her weapon slung over her shoulder. "I'm gonna cut you up into itty bitty pieces."

The girls felt a cold chill as the second Ruby said it like it was no big deal and saw her grin with a scary glint in her eyes.

"Run!" the first Ruby shouted. She and her team turned before running down the hall with the second Ruby snickering.

She walked back in her room. "Guys! Wake up! We're goin hunting!"

The first Team RWBY was scared as well as confused beyond all reason.

"Haha, look Zamot. The expressions on their faces are simply priceless."

"And it's just the beginning."

"Who was that!" Blake shouted. "What's going on? Why was there a second Ruby? Why did Ren and Nora smell like sex? And why did Jaune and Pyrrha seem like a couple? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"This must be what Melardo was talking about." Weiss assumed.

"This is nuts! I mean, it's like we're in some kind of….alternate…..world." spoke Yang with wide eyes.

The others reacted the same way as the blonde did. Until Weiss went red. "That conniving jerk!"

"I wanna go home!" cried Ruby with panic before she heard a familiar sound and suddenly a shot hit the ground in front of them.

They came to a stop as the second Ruby landed not too far in front of them.

"Sorry fakes, but it's time to take your punishment like women." she grinned with an innocent expression.

"Ruby!" three more ran up behind the first team RWBY.

Said team turned and once again were stunned to see another Weiss, Blake, and Yang. The last of which, as Pyrrha said, had scars all over her.

"Alright, now this just got worse." spoke the first Blake.

"Zamot, I think they're going to need a little more room to move, why don't you help the outside, where everyone can see them."

"Gladly." grinned the man before raising up his hand as it started glowing.

In a flash the two teams were transported to the courtyard.

"Oooh, pretty light." grinned the second Ruby.

"How did we get here from the hall?" The second Weiss questioned

"I don't know, but right now we need to deal with these copies." spoke the second Yang glaring at the other team.

"Guys we might just be in for the fight of our lives." The first Ruby said pulling out her Crescent Rose.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. First you try to sound like me, steal my schtick, and now the same thoughts? Oh it is on." spoke the second Ruby with a frown.

The teams split up and each took on their own counterpart.

Blake ducked under the second Blake's strike and tried swinging her leg up to her head.

The second ducked and tried a sweep kick. The first Blake fell on her back before the second one tried going for an overhead strike, but her opponent rolled out of the way and soon got back on her feet.

"You're pretty good for a fake." spoke the second.

"I'm no fake, I'm as real as you are."

Weiss rolled and sent a blast of Fire Dust at the second one.

To avoid the attack she created a glyph and bounced over it. She landed in front of the first Weiss and went for a lunging strike.

She parried and the two were soon in a fencing match.

"I'm impressed you can copy me right down to the stance." spoke the second Weiss.

"My sister Winter would have a fit if I didn't fight properly."

"Don't even mention her." growled the second as her strikes became faster.

"I take it you admire her as much as I do?"

"Please," the second Weiss rolled her eyes "She can jump over a cliff as far as I care." scoffed the second Weiss.

Weiss' eyes widened before blocking the next strikes thrown at her.

Yang ducked under the punch from the second Yang before trying to throw a right hook at her cheek.

The second Yang turned and spit out a bit of blood. "I always wondered what I'd look like without the scars."

"Those look really brutal." frowned Yang before the second one sent her back due to a kick to the stomach.

"They're nothing compared to the emotional scars." she replied with a frown. "I don't know where you came from, but you messed with the wrong girls."

Ruby stood in front of her counterpart who looked over her from head to toe. "What are you looking at?"

"You copied me very well, but it's obvious you have no clue of how to act like like me." the second Ruby spoke. "So how'd you do it? Plastic surgery? No wait, are you some kind of robotic copy made to try and sneak in and attack the school?"

"No… it's a little more complicated."

"Oh well." shrugged the second Ruby holding up her weapon. "Time to chop off your head."

"What!" the first Ruby flinched. "Can't we just talk this out or something?"

"Maybe, but I have a reputation to uphold." shrugged the second Ruby before charging at the first.

The first Ruby saw the strike and blocked with her scythe. But she grew uneasy seeing the other Ruby grin and seemed to have more strength in her arms. "Is that why everyone was scared of me?"

"Technically it's me, but yeah. I am best known as the one and only Bloody Rose." grinned the second Ruby. "And I really hate it when people try to steal my style, so don't take it too personal, even though it actually is."

"Bloody...Rose?" Ruby began to shiver and was getting more uneasy. It also didn't help that she felt more pressure and saw the other Ruby's blade getting closer.

Just then the weapons left the two teams and flew over to Glynda who did not appear pleased.

"What in all of Vale is going on here?!" she called out to both teams who stopped and turned towards her.

"Blast! It was just getting good." Melardo groaned.

"Miss Goodwitch, please tell me you're still normal!" called Ruby in panic.

"I'm not sure whats going on, but you… eight have a lot to answer for."

"Why? We were just minding our own business and suddenly we're apparently in some other world." frowned Weiss. "And now people are attacking us for no reason."

"I… think you should explain this to Ozpin."

"Should I be worried about you stabbing me in the back?" Blake asked the second one with narrow eyes.

"Not as long as you don't think about doing the same." the second replied with her own eyes narrowed.

They went back to the school and many of the other students looked at them with bewildered looks.

"Two Ruby's? WE'RE DOOMED!" shouted one student who started running away screaming like a banshee.

"I just love watching that." the second Ruby grinned. "I feel like I can take a nap hearing that and have nothing but sweet sweet dreams."

"I'm not like her! Just so you know!" the first Ruby announced.

"Uh, is your Ruby…..always like that?" asked the first Weiss.

"I've seen her cut a man's leg off. This is mellow for her." the second Weiss replied.

"Wait what!" exclaimed Blake and Yang with dropped jaws.

"Keep moving." Glynda ordered.

"Just so you know if you're a threat to my sister, I'll crush you." The scarred Yang warned.

"I could say the same to you." warned Yang.

Once they arrived at the office, each team tried tell their side of the story at the same time. Which made it hard to listen clearly with some of them close to shutting the other ones up.

"Ladies. Ladies! Settle down!" Ozpin spoke up. "Let's act like adults and calmly explain the situation. Why don't we let our _guests_ explain first."

"Are you as bored as I am right now Zamot?"

"Oh big time." yawned the man.

The first Ruby walked up a little nervous. "Uh...well you see… we were... brought here."

"Oh? How so?" asked Ozpin.

"This wacko claiming to be a cosmic deity shanghaied us." Answered the first Yang. "Said we were some kind of entertainment and held us in bubbles. Next thing we know, we're falling through the sky and barely got down to safety and came here. Next a bunch of other weird stuff happens."

"A cosmic deity, really?" Questioned Glynda.

"Hey we're just as confused as you, but he ended up turning me into a rat, a rat!" cried the first Weiss with embarrassment.

"Oh, would you have preferred a toad my dear?" Melardo spoke from nowhere and everywhere.

"Ah! That's him!" cried Weiss looking around with anger.

"Hahahahah. Look Zamot, isn't she cute when she's angry?"

"Not bad, but I think we can really make this fun." grinned Zamot before waving his hand.

"There's another one?" Questioned Blake.

"Huh, these voices are much different than in my head." remarked the second Ruby tapping her head.

"Shall we introduce ourselves Zamot?"

"Indeed Melardo?"

The room was filled with light and the two beings appeared with grins on their faces.

"You!" shouted the first team with their weapons drawn.

"You seriously want to fight Deities?" Melardo crossed his arms. "Adorable."

"Wow, I've fought crooks, thugs, and party goers, but never a deity." remarked the second Ruby before grinning. "Let's find out if they bleed."

"Ruby, no!" Yang cried out as her sister ran at Zamot with a grin.

"Teach her some respect old chap." Melardo pat his friends back.

Zamot grinned and held up his hand as Ruby swung and the blade met his hand, but it didn't leave a mark.

"Eh!"

"Shall I take over or do you have something overly theatric in mind?" the smaller of the two asked.

"Come now child, is that all you can do, or is your title something you made up yourself?" taunted Zamot to Ruby.

"Why you…!" Ruby jumped up with a battle cry and swung down at Zamot's head but again the blade couldn't cut him. "You're suppose to be gushing out blood!"

"How can you spill his blood when neither of us has any blood to spill?" Melardo asked.

Ruby kept hacking away at Zamot who yawned and grinned. "I just got a hilarious idea!"

"Then by all means don't let me stop you." said Melardo.

Zamot held his glowing hand up before pulling back and threw a condensed ball of energy at Glynda who was consumed in a bright light.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see what you thought up in that head of yours."

Everyone watched as the light died down and saw Glynda appeared normal who looked over herself and let out a sigh of relief.

"I know you did something Zamot so I'll just be patient."

Zamot snapped his fingers and everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped as Glynda's clothes blew away like they were made of dust, making her completely naked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ah ha! I knew it! She is bigger than you Yang!" cried the second Ruby to her sister.

The two deities laughed at her expression while Ozpin held up a hand to block his sight.

Glynda tried covering herself with a blush before glaring at the deities.

"I thought you said you had no carnal desires." the first Blake questioned.

"Heh we don't, it's just the best way to get the funniest reaction." Melardo replied. "That, and changing the sizes." with a wave of his hand the two Yang's chests went down to A-cups.

"HEY!" they shouted with red eyes before they ran at them with fury in their bodies.

"Shall I take them?" Melardo asked Zamot.

"Be my guest."

Melardo grinned and reached out a glowing hand. The blondes were lifted off the ground before they went flying through the windows.

"YANG!" cried the girls running over to the windows.

"Oh don't worry they're fine as long as we're here to help." Milardo said before the two girls appeared back into the room and fell on the floor.

"Sis!" the two Ruby's ran over to the Yang's who panted and were relieved to be back inside.

"Now do you see the futility in fighting gods?" Melardo stepped forward.

"Just stop this." spoke Weiss with a glare. "We're not some toys for you to play with!"

"Oh but you are, to us at least. We control everything. Time and Space are ours to bend as we see fit."

"Hmm, but if we mess with them too much by ourselves, it might get boring." remarked Zamot tapping his chin.

"Which is why we lower ourselves to enter the material plane and have a little fun." Smirked Melardo.

"Hmm, let's try this." Zamot snapped his fingers and caused both Weiss' to vanish.

"Zamot, where did you sent them?" Melardo asked with a curious grin.

Walking through the town Neptune was carrying some stuff he needed to pick up for dinner. Just then the two girls appeared in his path.

"Oooh, when I get my hands on….them…." the first Weiss slowly stopped noticing Neptune standing there. "Uh, did you just see that?"

"Uh….." was all he could manage from seeing TWO Weiss'. "Um….how are there two of you?"

"Don't ask, just… just don't."

"Do...you need help?" he asked turning between the Weiss.

With another flash the two girls were in their underwear.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Neptune covered his nose after blood started coming out.

"Hmm, now what else can we do?" pondered Zamot looking at the rest.

"That is quite enough!" Ozpin narrowed his eyes.

"Oh lighten up, no one's dying. At least I don't think so."

"Zamot, let's give them a break, I think they learned their lesson."

"And what lesson is that?" asked Blake with narrow eyes.

Melardo lifted her up and slammed her in a wall. "Never defy the will of a deity."

"Oh, but before we go, there is one more thing I must do." spoke Zamot.

"This I have to see." Melardo dropped the girl.

Zamot waved his hand and clothes appeared on Glynda who sighed in relief, but stared wide eyes at seeing it was a short french maid's outfit with an extremely short skirt.

"Oh, for Dust sake!"

"Well now that we proved our point, time to put things as they were." Melardo used his power and put everything back to normal, except the Yang's breasts. "There much better."

"Now wait just a minute!" called the second Ruby. "Return Yang's breasts to normal. How else am I gonna get any sleep?"

The first Ruby looked to the the girl. "Wait what?!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Melardo crossed his arms before giving a nod and the girls breasts popped back to normal size.

"Yay!" the second Ruby laid her head on her sister's chest. "They're back!"

"Now we will take our leave, but a little tip, the team RWBY of this world is Team RWBY, the other is Alpha team RWBY, thus the reason for the symbols."

"Does this mean we can go back home?" asked Ruby.

"Oh yes, after we're fully entertained. Come Zamot lets leave the mortals to their business."

"Sounds good." smirked Zamot before they disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Just great so we're stuck with these...Alpha's until those Psychos decide to send them home." Weiss slapped her hand over her eyes.

"We don't like it anymore than you do." spoke Alpha Blake.

"Some less than others." Alpha Ruby muttered.

"Before we come up with a plan, this I must do." Ruby turned and held her Scroll up before rapidly hitting the camera button and took multiple pics of Glynda in the outfit. "People will pay big bucks for these pics."

"Ruby?" Yang held out a hand for the Scroll.

"Yang." she repeated with a smile and took one more pic. "Hey Glynda, can we get you to strike some poses? I think the boys would really go nuts over that. Oooh! And maybe let me record you saying master!"

The woman growled and levitate the device into Yang's hand.

"I'll be taking this, you can have it back when you've learned your lesson missy." Yang said and started deleting the pictures to keep her sister out of more trouble.

"AWWW!"

Ozpin shook his head and cleared his throat. "Well, considering the circumstances, it would appear what you said was completely true."

"Duh." Alpha Yang rolled her eyes.

"And for that I believe all of us here owe you four an apology."

"Its cool, but what do we do about classes?" asked Alpha Blake.

"Well, considering the fact and theory that other worlds are slightly different from events and time, I would say you could either stay in the dorms in the event the lessons are more advanced or you've already completed them. If you all went out, it might seem quite hard to explain without all of us being sent away." he joked at the end.

"And at the end of the day we'll spend some time together." Ruby hugged Alpha Ruby.

"You wanted to cut me into itty bitty pieces, and you want to hang out?" asked Alpha Ruby with wide eyes.

"I thought you were an imposter, I hate copycats. Don't you?"

"Well I don't have a problem if someone uses the same style as me."

"..." Ruby blinked. "Wow, I hope you aren't a complete wimp."

"Hey!"

"Hey," Alpha Blake whispered to Blake. "You...uh...you got ninja of love?"

Blake blushed and just sent Alpha Blake a discreet nod.

"Perfect."

"Let's get you guys settled in our room." Yang spoke up. She turn and started walking with the rest following.

"Here we are!" Ruby called opening the door. "Make yourselves at home, since technically it is your home, but at the same it it's not, and yet it still is, but-"

"We get it!" Alpha Ruby said quickly throwing up her arms.

"Oh and if you happen to find my sweet stash, don't touch it." Ruby's face grew dark. "At all."

"O...kay."

"See ya after classes." spoke Yang as the four of them left the Alpha Team alone.

"Wow, it's a lot more different then our room back home." Weiss spoke.

"Yeah, and JNPR was way different than ours." spoke Ruby sitting down. "Blake, you said something about a smell. I didn't really focus, but what was it?"

"Nora and Ren...they...were doing the do."

"Woah woah woah, what?" spoke Yang with wide eyes. "You mean….those two were…...ugh!"

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Ruby jumped up and stamped her feet. "Forget I ever asked!"

"This world really is twisted!" Weiss grimaced. "I mean, myself in this world hates her own sister."

"At least yours isn't a certified Psycho." Ruby spoke up.

"Achoo!" the other Ruby sneezed. "Hey! Who's talking about me?"

"Either one of the people scared out of their wits around you, or the other us's." spoke Weiss.

Back in the room. Yang looked around the room. "Anyone else notice there are only three beds?"

"Yeah, that's weird. But...wait, didn't that other Ruby say something about resting on her sister's….breasts?" spoke Blake with wide eyes.

"Okay… I'm just going to say that this world is crazy."

That's when they heard something under one of the beds and saw a small green orb roll out.

"Is that-"

It unfolded and they were looking at Zwei who let out a bark at seeing the girls.

"Zwei!?"

"Oh great." Blake pulled up the blankets and hid underneath.

Zwei turned to Ruby and ran over before climbing onto her lap with his tail wagging.

"Well…at least this looks the same as back home." Ruby replied. She scratched his ear and got a happy bark out making her smile. "Thank Dust Zwei is still the same."

"I wonder if the other me has the same taste in style." Weiss went to the dresser. She opened it and was greeted by the same clothes from her own world.

Blake poked her head out and looked around before reaching under the bed before pulling out a book and flashlight. She smiled seeing the familiar book and began reading where she last remembered leaving off.

"I'm getting bored again Zamot, wanna skip to later?" Melardo asked. What he got in response was a sleeping Zamot floating in midair. He shook his head and pointed to the screen and speeding up time. "Zamot!"

"Uh?" Zamot blinked and sat up. "What'd I miss?"

"The teams are about to rejoin."

"Oh good, so I just slept through the boring stuff."

"Whasup alphas!" Ruby poked her head in. "Miss us?"

"Like a heart attack." spoke Ruby. "Not that I ever had one."

"Great! Now it's time to hang out!" she called walking over and pulling Alpha Ruby off the bed. "Time to show you the town."

"Ruby!" Yang called.

"What? We're just gonna go take a walk, and maybe stop at one of the strip joints they have." she pondered.

"What did she just say?!" questioned Alpha Yang.

"Trust me, this is normal for her, and no Ruby you're not doing that." spoke Yang in a firm tone. "Alpha Ruby, can I talk to you and your sister for a minute?"

"Uh, sure thing." spoke Alpha Ruby in confusion.

She and Alpha Yang walked out and followed the scarred blonde. She kept walking till they rounded the corner and she faced them.

"Okay, you." she pointed to Alpha Yang. "What happened on _that day_."

Yang blinked a little lost before realizing what she meant. "Oh, well I went out to try and find my, or our, mom while dragging Ruby along. I ended up leading us to a dark forest where Beowolfs tried to kill us, we were just lucky our uncle came and saved us when he did."

"...and... your sister didn't see anything?" Yang questioned.

"No, I was asleep when it happened." spoke Ruby. "Neither of us got hurt because our uncle was fast enough before the Grimm could touch us."

Yang looked at them before looking at Ruby. Her breathing became labored before tears formed in her eyes.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?" she asked seeing the tears.

"No...I'm just so happy there are other worlds where my sister didn't meet the same fate she did here." she cried with a smile as she held herself and sobbed. "I'm sorry, I just gotta hug you." she reached out and grabbed Alpha Ruby.

Alpha Ruby blinked in surprise as Yang pulled her into a hug and slowly hugged her back and patted her back.

"You two got lucky, mine and my sister's lives were absolute hell." she got out while hugging Alpha Ruby tighter and felt more tears spring up. "All the times she was dragged away to asylum after asylum, dealing with the Bloody Rose, I just…"

"Wait, Bloody Rose? She mentioned that before." spoke Alpha Yang.

"Inside of my Ruby is a darker more murder crazy side, whenever she's alone she gets scared and buries herself in her mind and lets that monster take over."

"You mean to tell us inside her is a more crazy side?" spoke Ruby with wide eyes.

"It's the embodiment of her insanity, she listens to what it tells her, but doesn't do anything illegal. Though she knows how to work around the law, she's a lot like uncle Qrow."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Alpha Yang uneasy.

"Let me ask you, does your uncle have a flock of crows that he treats like family?"

"Oh, well he always has a flock of crows, and I figured he would treat them nice so I'd have to say yeah." spoke Alpha Ruby.

"Really?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" the two sisters shouted.

"Then why did you say it was true?" she asked confused.

"I don't know!" Alpha Ruby cried. "This place is just nuts!"

"Well with uncle Qrow, he's just as mad as my sister from when Summer Rose and him fought a horde of grimm and he wanted to _make them fear him_ and the only time he's even more in control is by drinking."

"Yikes."

"And my Ruby personally memorized each and every one of his crows, from name, like, dislike, even how to tell which one is which."

"Yang! Can I take my double out on the town?" Ruby Asked.

"Sure thing." she called back and pulled away from the hug. "Look, my sister might seem like a merciless person, but deep down she's a hurt little girl who really means well, I just want you to keep calm, and for the love of all that's sweet and descent do NOT leave her alone."

"I'll try." nodded Alpha Ruby.

"Come on Alpha me, lets gooo!" Ruby spoke. She walked over and grabbed her other self's hand and started dragging her. "And don't worry, if we run into the cops, I can take care of them!"

"Uh-" Alpha Yang pointed.

"It might seem bad, but Ruby knows when to hold back." spoke Yang.

"If I have to bail my sister out of Jail, yours is gonna get her ass beat."

Yang scowled and walked up to Alpha Yang with a glare. "Don't go threatening my sister. If she gets in trouble, I'LL be the one to handle her, but if you raise one hand, I'll make sure you can't use it, ever."

Sparks flew as the two glared at each other.

"So what's the deal with you and Winter?" asked Apha Weiss in the bathroom.

"Considering you're all for praising her, it's nothing." dismissed Weiss washing her hands. "To me she's just judgmental, and heartless."

"But that's what makes her our sister. Sure she might seem cold, but she's trying to teach us how to be the best we can be."

"Yeah, if you wanna be more like her. Personally I'd rather be me. I don't know what your Winter is like, but never once has mine ever given me a simple 'Well done' or even 'not bad'. She points out every little fault in my actions! Especially when I sing to a whole stadium of people and miss ONE LOUSY NOTE!"

Alpha Weiss reeled back while her other one dried her hands. "Well, have you tried just talking to her up front about it?"

"Do you even hear yourself? Do you even know our family? Talking to them is like talking to walls of stone." Weiss walked out.

Alpha Weiss sighed before following her out.

"And don't get me started on my father." Weiss fell back on her bed.

"Let me guess, high expectations?"

"That and his shady business partners, sometimes I think he's indebted to a mob."

"For me, I've never actually seen evidence, but a lot of people believe that." admitted Alpha Weiss.

"The point is if I want to be better then them, I have to not be like them."

Alpha Weiss let that sink in. "Wait, if you don't like them so much, what are you going to do when you turn the legal age?"

"Live with and wait until I take over the family business, and run it right. Then just to stick it to them, I'll cut them off." she spoke in a cold and firm tone. "It would serve them right."

"But they're still family." spoke Alpha Weiss. "We both know that's a little far, right?"

"Maybe… I'll just cut them off for a week." she pondered before shaking her head. "Look, I will put them in their place, and what happens after, I don't know, but I'll make the choice."

"You really do hate them."

"Straight up."

Blake and Alpha Blake were sitting under a tree in the shade while reading through the book.

"Oh, now it's getting good." spoke Alpha Blake.

"Is he going to…" Blake gasped with her double and the two looked to each other. "Oh. My. God."

They looked closer and tried not to push the other away lest they lose their spot.

"I can't believe she let him do that." said Alpha Blake.

"Really makes you wonder what it must feel like."

"Hey...me, what happened between you… and Adam."

Blake grew grim and sighed. "Well, during that one train heist, I left. I cut the connector and let the train take me away and I've been against the White Fang ever since."

"In a way...I'm still with the White Fang."

Alpha Blake looked at her wide eyes. "What?"

"I lead them." she sighed. "But it's not what you think. Just like you, I left Adam on that train. I call the ones he's in charge of Blood Fang."

"Wait, you mean you started your own White Fang?"

"I'm just trying to keep the true White Fang alive." clarified Blake. "The ones who spoke up for true equality through peaceful means, not acts of terrorism and fear."

"How many members do you have?"

"Well, at the moment, counting myself, two."

"Oh…that's a start." nodded Blake. "But you do realize it's going to be hard to make so many Faunus join with Adam playing on their anger and fear."

"I know, but I don't wanna sink to his level."

Ruby smiled while dragging her counterpart behind her, ignoring the looks of shock as they walked down the street. "Just look at their faces, priceless."

"Shouldn't we try to be more inconspicuous?"

"Nah,this is more fun." she replied while looking around. "Hmm, now what can we do first?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Strip joint it is!" declared Ruby dragging her other self down the road.

"No way!" Alpha Ruby ran off dragging the other her. "Let's try something that WON'T get us arrested."

"Man, you're just as bad as my Yang." Ruby folded her arm as she was dragged off. "Please tell me you hate sweets cause so help me I will pour sugar down your throat. That just ain't right!"

"You are so nuts," Alpha Ruby stopped and released her captive. "What fifteen year old girl goes to a strip club? Wait don't answer that, I don't think I want to know!"

"Well what fifteen year old girl DOESN'T wanna go to one? Wait a minute," Ruby jumped to her feet and looked into the other girl's face with narrow eyes. "You got a boyfriend, right?"

"No! Everyone at beacon is way too old." Rubbing her arm Alpha Ruby looked away from her double.

"Wait a sec, I got the real reason." smirked Ruby. "You prefer girls more, right?"

"EW, NO!" the Alpha cringed and shuddered at the thought. "I get grossed out when uncle Qrow talks about waitresses in short skirts!"

"...please tell me you've gotten the talk."

"Ugh! Someone help me!" Alpha ruby fell to her knees.

"Are you having a mental breakdown? If so, I will be your personal guide through it." smiled Ruby.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA BE CRAZY!" Alpha Ruby curled into a ball and fell to her side.

"Wow, never thought I'd do this, but…" Ruby pulled a candy bar from her pocket and held it in front of her. "Take it. Sugar always keeps me calm, so it might help you out."

"...okay." she took the candy and unwrapped it before chowing down.

"Poor girl." Melardo spoke looking at the monitor. "I almost feel sorry for sending her there."

"Hmm, this calls for a heart to heart moment." remarked Zamot.

"Agreed." Melardo gave a nod. "But please no more stripping the mortals, it's been done enough for one day."

"Fair enough." shrugged Zamot. "I'm just curious how these two can meet on even terms and have a normal chat."

"Hmm...aha! I think I know just the ticket." Melardo grinned.

"What is it?"

"Let's see…" Milardo zoomed out on the kingdom and scanned for the monitor. He smiled at finding what he was looking for and pointed at the screen making it zoom in on a flock of Nevermores. "Think that'll work?"

"Well I'd say this is just what they need." chuckled Zamot.

"Alrighty then." Melard held out his hand and in his palm a black orb slowly formed. Once it grew large enough he smirked. "Pure fear and negativity, the perfect bait." he reeled back his arm before pitching the orb through the monitor. In Vale the orb reappeared and hung high in the sky.

The Nevermore picked it up and were driven into an agitated state then let out piercing cries as they took to the air and flew towards it.

"Uh, did you hear something?" asked Alpha Ruby as she stopped biting into the candy bar.

Sirens started going off all over the city alerting the people to a Grimm attack

"Ooh, now that's what I'm talking about." grinned Ruby.

"Let's go." alpha Ruby furrowed her brow. Both stood up and looked to see a flock of Nevermore coming towards the city. "Oh crud!"

"And for today's menu we have a flock of Nevermore, with a side order of death!" laughed Ruby. "Let's see just how good you are with that scythe."

Alpha Ruby changed it to the rifle mode and started firing at the Grimm with one shot hitting one in the eye and getting its attention as it cawed and flew at them.

"I got it!" Ruby cried as she jumped and wedged her weapon into the Grimm's beak with the spike at the bottom and the barrel against the roof of its mouth as it flew upwards. She then pulled the trigger blowing its brains out. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet with a smirk. "Can you do that?"

"Uh… no." Alpha Ruby shook her head. "Because I'm not crazy enough jump in its mouth!"

"Please at least tell me you once rode on the back of one while meeting up with Yang or my respect for you has all but disappeared."

"Okay, yeah I did do that." she admitted before running as another flew down and jumped up before firing and used the momentum from the blast to propel herself forward as she swung her scythe down and cut one of it's wings right off as it crashed against the ground and she landed on her feet.

"Okay that was pretty cool. Don't you think so oh voices inside my head that make me do bad things?"

"...you have voices in your head?"

"Yeah, I got reeeaaally messed up in the past. Seeing you sister nearly die will do that to ya." she remarked while running over and used a nearby stand to jump up and land on the back of a Nevermore before jamming her blade into the side of it's head. "I AM RUBY, HEAR ME ROAR! AHAHAHAHAHA WOOOHOOO."

Alpha Ruby shuddered with a gulp before seeing both teams of RWBY run over. "Guys! Oh thank god you're finally here! She's nuttier than fruit cake!"

"Well yeah, killing Grimm's her hobby. Along with getting in someone's personal space, gambling, eating sweets, playing with Zwei, pranking…" Blake listened off.

The Nevermores head was sliced off by Ruby before she walked up. "Is it really gambling if you always win?"

"Yes." her team spoke up at once.

"Uh hello! There are still Nevermore attacking!" Shouted Alpha Weiss

"Trust us, when our Ruby gets like this, trying to help is like painting a target on your back. Just sit back and let her have her fun." spoke Weiss.

"Um, just how much 'fun' does she get out of this?" asked Alpha Blake.

"Ever seen a kid in a toystore?" asked Weiss. "Imagine that, but triple times the excitement and add that the kid has eaten a bag of sugar and bam, you've got Ruby right now."

"Mein sohn," Ruby sang shooting at the ground to launch herself in the air and land on another Nevermore's back. "Nur mut!"

"Wait, what was that?" blinked Alpha Yang. "Did she just speak….German?"

"She likes to pretend she's her favorite characters from animes sometimes. Apparently now she's copying Rip Van Winkle."

"Wer gott vertraut, baut gut!" she called out while riding the Nevermore and fired at others who followed.

"And now she's singing." spoke Blake.

"Etzt auf! In bergen und klüften tobt morgen der freudige krieg! Das wild in fluren und triften, der aar in wolken und lüften ist unser, der sieg! der sieg! der sieg! der sieg!"

"Can anyone translate that?" asked Alpha Weiss turning to the other versions.

Ruby snickered and drove her scythe into the spine of the creature she was riding. It cried out and went crashing into the ground before she yanked her weapon out and walked over to the others. "Tinker tailor soldier sailor, my bullets punish all without distinction."

"Alright Ruby that's enough." spoke Yang walking over and ruffling her hair.

"It was fun."

"That was insane!" spoke Alpha Ruby.

"If you mean insane as incredibly awesome!" Ruby pumped her fists in the air. "Let's celebrate at Junior's!"

"That was quite the performance." nodded Melardo suddenly appearing behind the girls and made them jump and turn towards him.

"Ahh! Not again!" both Weiss' cried covering themselves in case he planned on making their clothes vanish.

"Greetings!" bellowed Zamot appearing from under the ground. "I take it you all are enjoying yourselves?"

"Because we are quite pleased with hoe you dealt with those beasts we lured to your kingdom."

"You're the ones who sent them?" asked Ruby before hopping on her feet. "Can you send more?!"

"Ruby!" both Yang's snapped at her.

"Well we could and overrun the town, or even make a mishmash of them." smiled Zamot, "but we're not gonna."

"We are quite contempt from watching you." Melardo stated.

"And we've even thought about keeping this team of RWBY here for the rest of their lives." spoke Zamot. "Won't that be a good thing?"

"NO!" seven out of eight yelled.

"He's only kidding, we're not that cruel."

"Speak for yourself." laughed Zamot. "It would be really interesting you have to admit."

"Like Both Glynda's engaging in selfcest?" Melardo questioned his comrade.

The girls blushed with Ruby tapping her chin. "I'd ship it."

"Of course you would." Alpha Ruby lowered her head.

"Oh! I get it. You want her for yourself." smiled Ruby. "Well with her sense of style she's pretty bold if she's going for the whole 'sexy teacher' sense."

"Can we go home now!" pleaded Alpha Ruby.

"But you haven't even met my Uncle Qrow yet." spoke Ruby. "He can show you the best way to gamble and how to break someone's arm. He taught me everything I know, everything!"

Alpha Ruby paled and ran over to the two beings. "Please! For the love of Vale! Just send us back home!"

"Oh very well." huffed Melardo. "We're quite finished playing with your universe any way."

"Aww, but I was gonna show my other self how you can gamble someone out of all their stuff." pouted Ruby.

"What do you mean 'playing with our universe'?" asked Alpha Weiss.

"Well…" Melardo said before projecting an image of Glynda, in even skimpier clothes, taking a wooden paddle to Cinder's bare ass with with said girls panties at her ankles as she was bent over a desk.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" cried out the girls with even Ruby blushing and stunned.

"Being omnipotent we can observe more the one universe. So while you were gone we had a little fun toying with your universe, testing out a few pairings to see who would make a good couple." explained Melardo. "Don't worry by the time you get back everything will be as it was."

"Y-You mean you messed around and became matchmakers?" asked Ruby shaking her head. "We already have someone for that and her name is Nora!"

"Ah yes Nora Valkyrie!" chuckled Melardo. "Remember her Zamot?"

"Of course, loves pancakes, sloths, Ren, and is right now having some fun with him and a few clones of him."

"The things she did to that boy." spoke Melardo. "Almost as shameful as Winter and Qrow's little romp in-"

"NO MORE!" spoke both Yang's who covered their sister's ears. "Just stop!"

"Seriously." both Weiss' shuddered.

"Alright alright, I think you all have had enough." laughed Zamot. "Besides, there's other universes where even crazier things have happened. "Like the one where Cinder's Ruby's sister instead of Yang."

"And where Blake is only one of Adams harem girls." grinned Melardo.

"And then of course there's the one where Glynda has to 'discipline' the girls when they-"

"No more!" Cried Alpha Blake covering her ears.

"Please just stop!" Blake begged.

Both beings laughed before Zamot snapped his fingers and a portal opened up.

"Now by regulation we'll have to wipe your minds clean of these events and replace them with new ones after we put things back, along with everyone else's." explained Melardo.

"Yes! Because if I hear one more insane thing, I'm gonna crack." spoke Alpha Ruby walking to the portal.

"Okay, I love you, buh bye!" waved Ruby. "Remember to visit and we can hang with some strippers!"

Alpha ruby stopped and her eye twitched. She heard something in her head crack and screamed before running through the portal. "I heard the crack!"

"Don't worry, we'll fix her."

"I'm gonna need bleach for this whole thing." spoke Weiss as she, Blake, and Yang slowly walked through the portal.

"Now to wipe clean our changes." the thinner deity raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "There, now they won't remember a thing that happened."

Team RWBY rubbed their heads.

"What were we doing again?" asked Weiss.

"I don't know." groaned Blake.

"Don't you remember?" Zamot said to them. "We just left comic-con."

"Oh yeah, and we laid down to relax." spoke Ruby standing up. "Man it was great! Especially when you clobbered that guy who grabbed your butt Yang."

"He was lucky I didn't break his arm." frowned the blonde rubbing her neck. "Huh, breaking an arm. Why does that send a chill down my spine?"

"Oh Blake." Melardo cut in suddenly to break Yang's train of thought and reached a hand behind his back and made a bag appear then held it out to her. "Here are your Sea Ninja hardback comics, I never took you for the kind to be into tentacles."

She blushed and quickly grabbed them while Ruby pointed at her. "Smut!"

"No! I just like the undersea theme! You know I like fish!" she defended.

"Well your stash sure didn't have a lot of fish in them."

"Well we should be going." Said Melardo. "And Weiss don't worry about the incident with the Sci-fi and fantasy fans they get crazy over which is best every year."

"I don't want to talk about it, I never felt so insulted."

"I say we go get food!" declared Zamot.

"Yes, but our friends should be getting back to school before curfew." the other deity replied.

"Good point."

"Bye girls, hope to see you next year."

The girls waved and walked off with the two beings smirking to themselves.

"Wanna go mess with those brainless red and blue soldiers in the Halo universe Zamot?"

"You read my mind." he spoke before both disappeared in a flash.


	55. Non-canon no 21

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 21

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An airship made its way to Beacon with the passenger looking at his watch. "I hoped they won't mind I'm a little early." he opened his suitcase and looked at the papers with the front showing Ruby. "Let's see if your time at Beacon has changed you for the better, Miss Rose."

At Beacon said girl was doodling on the back of her worksheet.

"Miss Rose." spoke Glynda seeing this and crossed her arms. "What have I said about drawing on your homework?"

"Eh…. No speaky english?"

Glynda frowned and smacked her crop against the desk. "No drawing on homework, it's meant to be done as followed. If you want to draw, do it on a piece of paper that is NOT something that will be turned in."

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again Professor." Weiss spoke.

"Aw, but it looks so pretty." pouted Ruby holding the picture up.

Glynda blinked at the drawing and looked at Ruby sternly. "That picture had better be erased by the time you turn it in or I will give you an F."

"Alright alright."

Yang shook her head as her sister took her eraser to the sketch.

"Rub it out, rub it out, rub it out." she muttered while inwardly miffed since to her it was a vision of art.

Suddenly there came a knock from the door. Glynda walked over and pulled it open to show a large man with a bald spot with black glasses on with a white suit and a suitcase that was dwarfed in his hand.

"Good afternoon madam." He spoke in a gravelly voice.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked.

"I am Doctor Oddmen, no doubt you heard of my exploits in treating the mentally disturbed."

Yang overheard the name and went wide eyed while Glynda nodded.

"Yes, I've read some of your methods have made great breakthroughs."

"Indeed, you're headmaster is unreachable at this time so I came to you, Miss Goodwitch."

"Well what brings you to Beacon?"

"May I come in, this concerns one of your students."

She nodded and let him in while the students were confused or in Yang's case inwardly panicking while Ruby didn't notice the man until he stepped in front of the class.

"Huh, Doc Oddmen?" She blinked in surprise.

"Ah, Miss Rose, it's so good to see you again." he smiled.

"You know each other?" Questioned Glynda.

"Yeah, he's my shrink."

That made the rest of the students look between her and the man with shock.

"What's up doc? My next appointment isn't for another two months."

"Well you see Ruby, I've decided to drop by for a surprise inspection. On account of a recent, slip in your mental state I was informed of."

"What? That's crazy, I'm sure you were just hearing a crazy rumor." spoke Yang with a smile.

He reached into his case and pulled out a newspaper with a picture of the mountain Glen incident in the front page. "This article says otherwise."

"Hey I remember that! That's when-" Ruby's mouth was covered by Yang's hands.

"Uh, that just looks like some accident with a train crashing. After all, you know how they can pop up out of nowhere."

"Miss Xiao long do you honestly think you sound believable in any way right now?" He asked as Yang felt an all too familiar force compel her.

"...no." Yang lowered her head.

"See? And I've come here to determine just how your sister's mental status is. Not to worry, I have a series of tests planned out for her, but I'm not going to say what they are or when they will happen. I will just call her when they are ready, so no need to fret. In the meantime, by order of the council this school is now under my authority."

"Does that mean no more classes?" Ruby got out after taking Yang's hands off her.

"As a matter of fact it does, for now. You are all dismissed."

"WOOOO!" cheered the students as they rushed out with Ruby following them with Yang grabbing Weiss and Blake and pulling them aside in the hall.

"Miss Goodwitch, inform the rest of the staff and faculty of this, and that their total cooperation is required at this time." Spoke the doctor.

"Yes Dr. Oddmen."

Yang dragged her team back the dorm and closed the door behind her. She reached to her head and raked her fingers through her hair. "This isn't good. This so isn't good." She muttered in worry, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yang, I get Ruby's shrink coming here earlier, especially since that happened, but maybe it's a good sign." spoke Weiss.

"No It's not!" Yang snapped with her eyes turning red. "It's not fucking good at all!"

The two reeled back in fear before she calmed down.

"Sorry it's just… Everything hangs on Oddmen giving Ruby a passing review. If she fails…..he'll have her taken away."

"What!" spoke Blake. "You mean….to an asylum again?"

"No. to a 'specially made cell' that she can't escape, under the ocean."

"That's way too inhumane." frowned Weiss. "Ruby might have been….much when that happened, but putting her under the ocean is going way too far!"

"They didn't want to take any chances in her escaping like the other times." Yang said. "It's located under what use to be an oil platform. Now it's what could've been Ruby's prison. That is until Oddmen convinced the council that as long as she was around me she wasn't as much of a threat."

"Well why isn't Ruby here to hear all this?"

"How do you expect me to tell her you dimwit!" Yang's rage flared again. "The thing is just a big six inch thick glass box."

"And NOT telling her is just fine?!" asked Blake with a scowl.

"I just… I'm worried about putting too much stress on her. Neither her or I were even supposed to know about it until I overheard my dad and Oddmen talking about it.."

"Well if Ruby can pass his test and prove she's improved, then she'll be fine, right?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah, he only schedules her appointments once a year unless something like the incident from mountain Glen happens. He's a very busy guy."

"Ruby might have improved a little, but I'm not sure if she's gotten better to the point she can pass a test he's got planned."

"She has to," Yang said gripping her fist, "I lost my stepmother, I can't lose the only sister I have."

"Is there anyway we can help her get ready for the test?" asked Blake.

"Just keep her calm and get her back here. He's going to ask the others questions on their own opinions and experiences with Ruby."

"Alright, that'll be easy." spoke Weiss.

"Zwei!" Yang called. "Come on out!"

"Arf!" barked the dog from the bathroom before they heard the toilet flushing and the Corgi walked into the room with toilet paper on his back paw..

"...did he…." spoke up Blake.

"Where did you think he _goes_ while we're in class?" Questioned Yang.

"Never mind." she shook her head.

"Okay Zwei we need you to go find Ruby and tire her out for later. It's her yearly appointment with Oddmen."

"Arf!" he nodded and ran out of the room.

"Now for the hard part." Yang said as she scratched her head. "Hiding her sweets."

"That's impossible. As soon as she stops eating some she'll crash. And when she smells some she'll track them down like a bloodhound." spoke Weiss.

"Which is why we're going to hide them in the highest place in Beacon to keep the smell up wind, Ozpin's office."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? If Ozpin finds those sweets, we'll all be busted." spoke Blake.

"I'll take the heat. I've done this every year."

"Ok, that takes care of the sweets, but wait, what about everyone else? If they mention what's Ruby's done, like scaring Cardin, they won't hold anything back."

"They can't convict her unless she's violated the law in an episode of insanity. So hopefully she hasn't done anything wrong we don't know about."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, pray to God she passes."

Ruby skipped to the cafeteria before hearing Zwei and saw him jumping around her. "Hi Zwei! You're looking more energetic than usual."

"Arf arf!"

"What's that? Cardin fell down a well? Oh well maybe that'll teach him to be more careful."

"Arf! Arf!" he ran in circles before looking at Ruby and wagging his tail.

"Oh! You wanna play."

"Arf!" he barked before running off.

"Well wait for me!" she said and chased after the dog. "I'll race ya!"

After gathering Ruby's sweet stash in a bag, the girls walked through the halls and headed for the elevator. They got there they hit the button and waited as it moved up while feeling a little nervous.

"Okay let's go over the plan," Yang said. "We go in, drop this off, and explain to Ozpin later. Simple as that." the doors opened and she walked in first before stopping with wide eyes with Weiss and Blake bumping into her. They looked past her and saw the headmaster at his desk.

"Can I help you ladies?"

"Uh…..hello." spoke up Weiss while hiding the bag behind them. "We thought Doctor Oddmen said you were out?"

"You must have misunderstood him. I've been here going through papers and had to set my Scroll for emergency calls." he took a sip and set the cup down. "Would one of you care to tell me why you have a large bag with you? I hope you weren't planning some childish prank if you thought I wasn't here."

"No no, nothing like that." Blake shook her head. "Just….um….Yang tell him."

"You see...we needed to hide Ruby's sweets to help her stay mellow, and since she's able to sniff them out we needed a place she wouldn't find them. I was going to explain after Oddmen left."

"Ah yes, I heard about him giving Ruby some mental tests later." the headmaster spoke. "I'd be more then happy to assist you. I can't have one of my best students carted off like an animal."

"Thank you professor Ozpin, this means a lot." smiled Yang handing him the bag. "But, will you be able to hide this many sweets?"

"Don't worry they're safe here."

"Thank you again." she nodded before the three girls turned and walked out of the office.

Down the hall is where we see Emerald walking past some rooms with one door open.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Doctor Oddmen spoke as a Beacon student walked out. "You've helped very much with my analysis." he looked around and saw Emerald. "Excuse me miss, but can I ask you some questions about miss Ruby Rose?"

"Um, like what?"

"Oh any experiences you may have had with her will do."

"Are you...like a psychologist?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In an manner of speaking." He said gesturing for her to enter. "Come in, this won't take long my dear."

Emerald raised an eyebrow before she entered the room and took the seat in front of the desk.

"Now then," he sat across from her. "When she first came to Beacon, how did she act?"

"First can I ask what this is about and why it involves Ruby?"

"I am merely checking to see how she has had an impact on the students and faculty here and want to know if she has caused any bodily harm or had any….episodes we shall say regarding her mental stability."

'Hmm. Maybe I should use a little charm to get more out of him.' "I hope she's not in any sort of trouble, what will happen to her?"

"Miss Rose will be transported to a facility that will keep her at bay and keep her well safe and protected should she fail my inspection. if not she will stay here at Beacon."

'Sounds like I can use this chance to get rid of the psycho.' she grinned.

"Now then, when did you first meet Ruby?"

"This year when I came to Beacon with my teammates."

"Was there any sort of conflict or act of malintent from her towards you or them?"

"Um, I'd rather not say." spoke Emerald who looked away while making sure her face looked shy with a hint of fear.

"Come now, it's alright, no one can get to you here." he tried reassuring her.

"Well…" she started to say before feeling an old sensation. "To be honest she was kind a weird and unusually bubbly." 'What! Why did I say that?'

"Anything else that seemed out of the ordinary?"

"Not at that point." 'No what's going on. Why can't I say what I want?'

"Did you or your friends at any point have a problem with her and tried to handle things calmly and peaceful?"

"There was a time she wanted me to wager my panties in a bet." 'Don't tell him that!'

"Oh dear." he wrote down in his journal. "It seems she has a habit of gambling. Has she been wagering with actual currency?"

'Yes! Boatloads! Say it!' "Not that I'm aware of, no."

"Good to hear." he wrote it down. "If she was betting money that would be quite illegal, but personal items are fine."

'Gra what is wrong with me!'

"And has she had any problems with the staff?"

'Just say she killed one of them damn it!' "No, other than being mildly annoying she's been pretty good with them."

"Excellent that's just what I like to hear, the truth."

'Wait...is that his Semblance? Is he making me say only the truth? Oh shit! If that's true...' "Is there anything else you need to ask?"

"Is there anything I need to know?"

Emerald opened her mouth before getting her foot to slam into her other one, causing her to jump and bite her finger from the pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. "Do you need to go see the nurse?"

She nodded and limped out of the room. 'What was with that? I couldn't lie or say anything to frame her, not once! Who is that guy!?' She thought. 'No matter, I need to warn Cinder so none of us talk about WHY we're here.'

After a few hours Zwei and Ruby returned to the room exhausted. "Whew, you sure gave me a run for my money Zwei."

"There you are!" Yang blurted.

"Well there you are!" Ruby smiled. "Sorry, Zwei here wanted to race and it was the best one ever! I just wish I had Velvet take a few pictures."

"Nevermind that, we got to get you ready."

"Why? Is Christmas early? Cause I gotta have a LONG talk with Santa." she grinned before Yang handed her sister her combat clothes.

"Just get changed." she said before licking her thumb and wiping a spot of dirt off Ruby's cheek.

"Yang, what's going on?" asked Ruby who tried moving away from that. "If I need a bath I'll jump in the fountain."

"No! We don't need Oddmen seeing that. You know how this goes Ruby, routine checkup so you have to behave yourself."

"Alright alright." she sighed before zipping over to the closet to change her clothes. "Okay I'm all dressed up and ready to go."

Yang and Ruby walked down the hall with Yang making sure Ruby looked presentable and getting more and more nervous.

They stood outside the room and waited until she was needed. Yang got more and more nervous as more people entered and left the room.

"Relax Yang, everything'll be fine." Ruby waved off. "No one can lie to the doc, so they can't fudge the truth to make me look bad."

"Well you know I'm always worried about you." she frowned. "One word from Oddmen could keep our family together or tear it apart."

"Trust me Yang, I got this." grinned Ruby. "I pass every time. The last part I just take a nap."

Yang sighed before Oddmen poked his head out. "Miss Rose? Your turn."

Ruby stood but then noticed Port, Oobleck, Glynda, Ironwood, Ozpin, even her own father walking up to them.

"Don't mind us Ruby, we're just here in case." spoke her dad with a reassuring smile as they walked in the room before Oddmen ushered her in.

Ruby gave Yang a thumbs up before walking into the room with the door shutting behind her.

The adults stood near the desk while Ruby took the chair.

"So, what's happenin doc?"

"The usual procedure as always Miss Rose."

"Okay ask me anything you wanna know." She stated.

"Alright, how has your life at Beacon been so far?"

"It's great, a little weird to be the youngest, but I guess that's to expected when skipping a few years. Ozpin must have seen that I was destined for something if he let me come here so early." She replied. While unknown to her Ironwood was looking at Ozpin. "Plus I've met all sorts of people I get to mess with. Cardin's a blast to scare."

"I see. So tell me, how do you feel about your team? Any problems whatsoever?"

"They're rough around the edges, but I'll make huntresses out of them yet. Weiss still needs to work on her accuracy." she replied while leaning back in her seat. "Plus Blake needs to hide her books a little bit better, I keep finding them way too easy. And Yang is still overprotective as always."

"Alright, that sounds good. And have you been feeling off or been eating well lately?"

"Eating well? You're kidding right? Do you remember who you're talking too?"

"Just making sure you're eating well. You're not still using that low blood sugar gimmick are you?"

"I'll have you know I like my blood sugar in the red." she huffed crossing her arms.

"And you haven't been feeling off?"

"Well just a little hungry, but other than that just fine."

"I see, well then let's move on to the psychological portion." Said Oddman pulling out some cards. He pulled one out and showed an ink blot. "What do you see here?"

"I see a melting candy bar." she replied.

He nodded and pulled another one out. "What about this one?"

"A two headed Beowolf."

He held up another. "And this one?"

"Glynda on a bad hair day?"

Ozpin and Oobleck had to cover their mouths while Glynda crossed her arms. "It looks nothing like me." She muttered.

"How about this?" he changed the cards.

"That looks like Cardin after Yang beat the snot out of him."

"Interesting. And this one?"

"A three headed Nevermore with a snapping Ursa's head for a tail."

"Alright I think that should do." He said putting the cards away and then presented a gold watch. "Now for the final part."

"Same as usual? Stare at it and relax right?"

"As always." Oddmen said and started swinging the watch.

Ruby kept her eyes on it while slowly relaxing and felt her eyes lid start drooping.

"When I snap my fingers you will leave the waking World and sleep." he said before snapping.

Ruby's head dropped down before she started snoring.

"Now we must chain her to the chair." The Doctor instructed.

The other adults got to it and started tying several chains around her and made sure any ends were wrapped around her legs.

"I must warn you all, you are about to meet the embodiment of Ruby's madness. Those of you with weaker resolve may want to leave, now."

"Sorry doc, but this is something I've wanted to meet for a while, and I'll stick around for my daughter's sake." spoke Taiyang.

"We will stay as well." Ozpin spoke not only for himself but the other present staff.

"As will I." spoke Ironwood.

"Very well." Oddmen turned back to Ruby. "When I snap my fingers, the inner insanity within Miss Rose will come to the surface. The Bloody Rose." He said before snapping once more. Though she remained motionless. "Bloody Rose?"

Her head moved up and she blinked and looked around. "Huh? Nothing happened."

"Nice try Bloody Rose, but the bloodshot redness in your eye is your tell." Oddmen stated.

She frowned and huffed. "I really need to fix that, but then again, maybe if Ruby would let me out more, I could get contact lenses."

"I hear you've been quite busy in the past week." Oddmen said.

"You mean going nuts killing some of the Blood Fang members, or killing Grimm with a train crash?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "It was a fun and eventful day."

"Blood Fang?"

"The pretenders calling themselves _White_ _Fang._ "

Oddmen wrote that down. "So you do in fact admit to having a hand with the train causing trouble downtown along with the crowd of Grimm?"

"I can't really take credit for that part, that was the Blood Fang, a lot of which I killed ON the train." she smiled while leaning her head back and looking at the adults. "What up teach? Oh, and hey daddy-o, fancy seeing all of you here. Have any of you seen my scythe?"

"Bloody Rose, I can't say whether it's good to meet you or not, especially after the stunt you pulled." frowned Ozpin. "Your scythe is far away from you at the moment, and you won't be touching it."

"Hmph." She frowned. "Oh come now, how am I supposed to give the good doc a demonstration how I've been doing if I don't have my baby with me?"

"And just how would you demonstrate if you had your weapon?"

"Duh, hack, slash, and maybe leave them half breathing afterwards." she rolled her eyes. "I AM her insanity after all, meaning if there's someone she hates around, I'll dice em up like a turkey."

"Of course I expected that."

She turned to Taiyang and smiled. "Say, why don't you be a good dad and get these chains off me? After all, I am technically your daughter too."

"Not going to happen you little parasite." he frowned. "You might be part of Ruby, but if it wasn't for you she'd be fine!" he growled clenching his fists.

"As far as you know." she smirked seeing him get mad. "I was made for her to deal with all the pain and confusion. In a way she's the one that made me, but then again, Yang did play a BIG part when we were young. Hmm, maybe I should send her a thank you basket when I get out of here?"

"You won't be leaving." Ironwood stated. "The whole building is on lockdown and my men are ordered to capture you should you leave this room. You won't get far."

"I think you mean your men won't get far since I can work without my scythe." she smirked with a giggle. "You can thank Qrow for teaching us how to break bones and how to knock people off their feet."

"You are only free for the time being, but I must ask how much control how much control does Ruby have over you without my help to bring you out?"

"Lately too much for my liking. But once she gets down and I come out to play, she's pretty much out of it." she replied to the doctor. "So if you're planning to call her out, I'm gonna make it pretty hard."

"Not as hard as you might think, Sleep." Odd Man spoke and snapped his finger once more.

Her head drooped down and she started snoring.

"Very impressive doctor." Oobleck said. "What would you say this session has lead to?"

"Mr. Xiao Long after we unchain her and bring her around, ask your eldest to come in."

"Why?" asked Taiyang with concern.

"I would like all available family members present for this."

Taiyang nodded and made his way out of the room.

A few minutes later Ruby woke to to Yang looking down at her. "Uh? Oh, hey Yang. Is it over?" she asked and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, yes and no." Yang said turning to the doctor.

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"Miss Rose, the council would like nothing more than to lock you away after the train incident a week ago, but as per the usual procedure they need a psychological report from me. From what I have learned you are still the same girl I have come to know. Reckless, brash, stubborn."

"Aw, thank you."

"But it appears you had little to do with the incident and thankfully it was a controlled incident. In short, you pass, this time."

"Yes!" she and Yang cheered while Yang hugged her. "Now can someone tell me what happened to my stash? I can take a good joke, but I might get testy without my fix." she stood and went to the door.

"We had to hide it, it's perfectly safe." Yang said following Ruby out.

"So that was the Bloody Rose." Said Ironwood. "I can see why she's been seen as a danger around here."

"General please, she's a good girl at heart, she's just been through some messed up stuff in the past." Said Taiyang.

"Easy now, I'm not saying I'm going to arrest her, but I am going to make it clear that if anyone or anybody is harmed or she gets out of control, I'll have no choice but to treat her the same as any threat to Vale."

"Then you'll have to wait your turn," Ozpin informed. "Ruby is my student, making her my responsibility."

Yang and Ruby reached Ozpin's office with the latter zipping around to try and find her sweets.

"I had my reasons for bringing her here earlier than others, we want the same thing, so believe me when I say if push comes to shove, I will be the one to take her down, but never out."

Ruby found her sweets and joyfully hugged the bag before she dove into it flailing her legs in the air. "Oh delicious sweets! How I've missed you!" She started gobbling the cookies and candy with vigor.

"Be careful Ruby, don't forget to chew." spoke up Yang.

Oddmen closed his briefcase and picked it up by the handle, "I suppose it's time I took my leave. My apologies for holding up classes."

"Not a problem, and I'm glad to see that Miss Rose can continue her classes here." spoke Ozpin.

"Yes well I insist you keep me informed of any new developments that may arise." he spoke as he walked out before stopping and turned to them. "But, I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"Was that a Flame Dust crystal around her neck?"

"I'm afraid it is."

Oddmen blinked and walked down the hall. 'Might have to add that to her profile.'


	56. Non-canon no 22

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 22

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ironwood was in his office and was looking over the latest files regarding the latest batch of recruits.

"We're really scraping the bottom of the barrel with these new recruits." he muttered looking through them and sighed. They either looked too skinny or the profile had them talking about they had problems working with others, being social, didn't seem all too eager to serve in the army, and overall looked like someone just tossed a bunch of random people into the recruitment office. "This is one of the reasons we started using the Atlesian Knights."

"Excuse me, General Ironwood?" came Winter's voice outside the door. "I've brought some more recruitment papers for you to look over."

"Bring them in." he sighed as Winter came in and he saw a stack of more paper get put on his desk. "I don't remember a time when generals had to look over this much paperwork. It's almost enough to make me resign."

"But sir, they can't be that much. I'm sure you could get through them with ease." spoke Winter before grabbing one of them. "Like this recruit, it says he's willing to die for his home, and sent several classmates to...the hospital, oh. Well I'm sure there are others who are fine material to be soldiers."

"Many of them have their faults, if not physically, then mentally." he groaned. "Honestly I'm wondering if I should just reject all of them and save ourselves the trouble. not even I could make soldiers out of half of them."

"I do admit, they do seem hard to handle." admitted Winter looking at some profiles. "Really if you compare these to that Ruby girl at Signal I've heard about, she's a first rank general."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well, I know it sounds crazy, but think about it sir. That girl has managed to show great skill, minus the intel on her mental state and personality, but skill none the less in dealing with numerous problems she's encountered." spoke Winter. "If we could enlist the aid of her mentor, maybe he could whip them into shape."

Ironwood tapped his chin and thought it over. "Hmm, well, whoever helped train her and teach her how to become a hunter would have to be someone who dealt with her mentality in a way that seemed to keep her from going out of control. And I do admit her skills are rather impressive. Alright, go see if you can send a message out to her father, see if he can instruct her mentor to come here."

"Yes sir." saluted Winter before turning and leaving the room while Ironwood looked down at some of the profiles.

'Whoever this man is, let's hope he can fix this.'

(The next morning)

"He should be here soon sir." spoke a soldier to Ironwood who was walking down the path to the landing platform.

"Did you make sure the new recruits are waiting here and accounted for?" he questioned.

"Yes sir, although some were reluctant and others were quite vocal on how early they had to come here to wait."

"Good, I want this person to know who they'll be working with and showing him disrespect might make things harder than we need." he said looking over at the soldiers.

"Sir, I'm not seeing an airship or craft of any kind on the radar." spoke a soldier looking at the radar.

"Hmm, either he didn't receive the message or the craft he's on met some problems on the way here."

"All I'm seeing is clouds, and blackbirds." he replied. "And, the birds seems to be moving straight towards us."

"What?" Ironwood turned and looked up at the sky. He squinted his eyes and saw the birds and tried to see what species they were. "No...it can't be."

"What is it?" asked Winter in confusion.

"CAW!"

Winter's eyes widened as they all saw the swarm of birds, crows to be precise, swarm around, circling onto the landing pad before a figure of a man slowly stood up and the birds parted to reveal them.

"Hiya General!" waved Qrow with a smirk. "What? No welcome banner or snacks? Is this how you treat all your guests?"

"Qrow!?"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"Qrow, what are you doing here? This base is off limits to anyone not military or are not granted entrance." frowned Ironwood. "I could have you put away for this."

"That's weird, because I could have sworn Taiyang said YOU invited me. Hope I'm not late."

"No, the mentor to Ruby Rose was invited, not a mental case like….you…." Winter trailed off like she had an epiphany.

"Catch on yet Ice Queen?" He asked pointing a thumb at himself. "It takes a crazy person to teach a crazy person, and who better to teach a nut case then yours truly." he said and looked over at the recruits. "So are these the guys you said you needed some help getting into shape? Cool. Give me a few hours with them and I'll make men out of them."

"Now hold on. The idea of you training Ruby is one thing, but leaving you in charge to train these recruits is just insane!" spoke up Winter in disbelief.

"Hey, you called for me, daddy's girl." he turned to Ironwood. "So where do I pick up my check after this is over? I could use the extra coinage."

Ironwood crossed his arms. "I agree with Winter. Even if you managed to teach a teenage girl how to fight and such, putting you in charge of new recruits who have no training whatsoever, is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Okay, then you can explain to the vale council why I had to bail on a deep undercover mission and come all this way for nothing." said Qrow. "I bet Ozpin and Glynda will get a kick out of that."

Winter and Ironwood frowned hearing that while Qrow stood there with a smug expression. The general groaned and lowered his head. "Fine, but only because I don't need the extra paperwork."

"Good choice General Morningwood."

One of the recruits burst into a cackle before covering his mouth.

"Well you and the Ice Queen can go and get some cappuccinos or whatever you big time guys in the army do while I break these guys in." smirked Qrow walking past them.

"This won't end well sir." said Winter

"I know Schnee, I know." the general spoke as they walked away.

Qrow turned to the soldiers and cleared his throat. "Alright you walking pieces of fish guts! Stand straight!" he ordered. "If you think you're gonna get any special treatment with me you're dead wrong!"

"We would expect no less sir, by the way that coat is very slimming on you." One of the recruits spoke.

"Thanks." He spoke before decking the recruit in the face. He cried out and fell back while he scowled. "First thing you should know, I hate brown nosers!" he turned to the rest. "So if I hear one more of you try to suck up to me, I'm gonna make all of you run twenty laps around this whole base! As a start!"

"U-Um, sir?" spoke another soldier nervously.

"Yes cadet?"

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" he asked pointing to the soldier Qrow punched.

"War ain't no tea party soldiers, if you ain't ready to take the pain your enemy can dish out you won't be far from seeing them pearly gates, or perhaps...the fall down to the other more warmer place." he frowned. "So tell me, which place sounds much better soldier?"

"Dude, we're so dead." another soldier whispered to the one beside him as they were near the far end. "If this guy is as crazy as they said, we'll die before the days up."

"Alright, before we start, take a look at this." he said pulling a picture from his pocket.

The soldiers looked at the picture of a girl younger than them with black hair and red tips who was smiling and giving a peace sign to the camera.

"This is Ruby Rose, my prized pupil. On her own this 15 year old girl could clobber all of you in seconds flat."

"Tch, sure." scoffed one of the arrogant soldiers. "She doesn't look so tough."

"Maybe not at first glance, but underestimating her is the last mistake you'll ever make, this girl fights packs of Beowolfs for exercise." he walked over to the soldier. "Also, just for this sake." Qrow grabbed the soldier and brought his head down before slamming it against his knee. "That's to learn respect! I expect you to remember that, do I make myself clear soldiers!"

"Sir yes sir!" the rest cried out.

"Gah!" cried the soldier falling back and hissing in pain.

"And here's lesson number two! Always expect the unexpected!" he turned to another soldier. "You! What is your name!"

"Uh, J-Jasper sir!"

"Well Jasper, tell me loud and clear. You're in a desert, all alone. What kind of animal life do you expect to eat for nutrients?"

"Uh….."

"Times up! You're lying dead in the dirt from starvation!" he turned to the one next to him. "You! What is your name!"

"William sir!"

"Well William, you're abandoned in the middle of a raft with no food, water, or way to signal for help. What do you do?"

"Well….."

"Time's up, now your name is Shark Bait." he pulled something out and slapped him with it, which was a plastic fish. "And the correct answer was fishing! Either you die fighting like a man or pussy out and get shot for treason."

"Um, sir?" one soldier raised his hand. "Is this the same way you trained your pupil?"

"You insane? Of course not! I trained her completely different." he walked over to the soldier. "None of you pansies come even close to her level. And since you asked, you can go ahead and give me fifty push ups!"

"Yes sir!" he spoke before getting down and started doing the exercise while he walked over more of the recruits.

"Alright men! Now I'm gonna have the rest of you deal with some different methods of training that might seem odd, but they will in fact help you. You!" he pointed at a random man. "I want you to go over and grab a rifle now! We're gonna do a little practice."

The man nodded and ran over to the side and grabbed a rifle that rested on the wall. "What now sir?"

"Take a look at the men before you. Now say goodbye because as your trainer, I am ordering you to open fire at one of them!"

"Say what!?"

"That's right, I want you to get use to taking a life, so when your superior says fire, you fire!" called Qrow with a serious look. "If you don't I'll shoot you, now take aim!"

The man looked at the others and gulped before holding it up with the other soldiers looking close to running and looked at Qrow. "S-Sir? What purpose does this serve exactly? I mean, they've done nothing to me."

"It doesn't matter. Your superior said shoot!" Qrow crossed his arms. "Are you gonna disobey a direct order and suffer a court martial?"

The soldier looked down at the gun then back to the others before aiming at them. His hands shook before he sighed and lowered it while looking at the ground. "I can't sir, I just can't. I can't shoot them for no good reason."

"So just to make this clear," Qrow walked over and looked over the soldier. "You are disobeying my order because of your own choice and because my order is too cold and has no reason, correct?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"... well done." Qrow smiled and pat him on the back. "You passed."

"What?"

"You chose to disobey an order that made no sense and stuck to what you believed. Now let me explain!" he called out for the others to hear. "There are times when a soldier needs to stick to what they believe in! Sure, you have to follow orders given to you, but if you end up following orders blindly, then you're no better than a machine! To stay a human being, you have to keep in mind that sometimes not all orders are ones to follow! I'm not saying to go awol, but if this guy went ahead and did that, I would have cut him in half the second he pulled the trigger! You wouldn't shoot a kid just because the general said so, would you?"

All the soldiers shook their heads no.

"S-So, we're not gonna be executed?" asked one soldier with a gulp and hope.

"Well there is a possibility you could be charged with treason and get a bullet in the head, but at least you'll die with your integrity." he shrugged. "Now then, we're gonna do a few laps around the base, but with an added bonus."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Questioned Jasper.

"And by bonus I mean handicap. Anytime you guys start slowing down, I will personally go out and drag a Beowolf up here and have it go after each of you!"

"Crap."

(Later)

"Come on maggots move!"

The soldiers huffed and panted as they kept moving while Qrow was holding the leash to a Beowolf while riding on it's back.

"Why is that thing not attacking him!" William cried.

"Because it knows it's place!" Qrow called out. "And knows if it tries anything, I cut it's head off! Even Grimm know the meaning of fear!"

"S-Sir! Can we….take a break?!" called one of the soldiers out while panting.

"After another ten laps!"

Hearing that made them groan, but kept going when the Grimm growled and snapped at a few in the back.

"Come on you guys are doing great so far!" Qrow cackled. "Maybe I should get another Grimm to see just how far we can really get you guys!"

Later the men were heaving for air.

"Good work, if you don't die or pass out, maybe next time I'll have you hoisting some boulders on your back."

"You gotta be kidding!"

"We'll die from that!"

"We'll be crushed like bugs!"

"I didn't sign up for this!"

"You guys want some cheese with that whine?" asked Qrow with a frown. "Cause if one of you are thinking of quitting, I could always feed fluffy here instead."

"You are crazy!"

"Damn straight I am!" he laughed. "Heck, booze is the only way to calm me down, but guess what? I didn't bring my flask with me, so you're stuck with me like this! But don't feel scared or nothing like that, if you can survive me, then you can survive pretty much anything out there in the world, well except maybe Ruby when she snaps, there ain't no escaping that." chuckled Qrow. "She'll be on your asses like a flea in a dog."

"Dude, we have to get out of here." one soldier whispered to another.

"And have this nut chasing after us?"

"Would you rather stay here and die?"

"Hey you two, what are you muttering about?" called Qrow over with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, nothing." they said in unison.

"Good, cause if you were thinking of anything regarding ditching this or about my neices, well then I hope Morningwood won't notice a few 'missing' recruits." he said before sniffing. "Ugh, I may be crazy but that stank is rank. Hit the showers, you all stink."

They all sighed and dragged themselves to their feet before heading back to the base.

Later after showering the troops made sure they were alone before they started to talk.

"This is insane. How's this guy suppose to help us?"

"We're never gonna make it through the week alive."

"Is he a man or some kind of demon?"

"And I can't take one more boast about his 'prized pupil'."

"I'm thinking about making a run for it, consequences be damned." said Jasper already taking off his armor. "Who else wants to make a break for it?"

"I do, dealing with Grimm out there is way better than dealing with him." William raised his hand. "Let's get our stuff and get out of here."

"I don't know, what if he gets us?" one of the recruits spoke

"Yeah, man personally I'd rather not risk it."

"My dad will kill me if I leave the military without so much as a purple heart."

"Fine, you all can stay here, hurry up and get your things Will, it'll be dark soon so we'll have plenty of cover." Jasper instructed.

As so the men rushed to get their things while Qrow himself was heading to Ironwood's office and started pounding on it.

"Yo Morningwood! You in there? I have to talk to you."

"Come in Qrow."

Qrow entered the office and walked over to the desk. "Alright Jimmy, just thought I'd come by to tell you how the training's been going."

"This can't be good." He muttered. "Alright then let me hear the damage."

"Well I made it clear when to follow orders and when not to consider it. I'm not gonna train a bunch of emotionless machines, so there's that. I made them think they had to shoot one of the others, so you're lucky they didn't make a bloodstain."

"Qrow!"

"Then I made it clear to be quick and expect the unexpected, and no that doesn't mean I had them run into a wall to brace themselves for pain, that's for later."

"Oh my god." Ironwood facepalmed.

"Well that was the thing they were yelling out after I had a Beowolf running behind them after I told them to do laps around the base, so you're not too far off."

"Where'd a Beowolf come from?"

"Simple, I went out, and lured it back with a treat then made it very clear not to bite my head off and I wouldn't kill it. Really Jimmy you should be glad I couldn't find a Nevermore, now THAT'S something I could teach them. Give them a flying lesson early on and not to panic if they fall off."

Outside the office Jasper and Wallice tiptoed by.

"Unacceptable!"

They jumped hearing Ironwood's voice and turned to the door.

"Oh come now Jimmy, if I wanted to really go nuts, I would have had them go blindfolded on a tightrope over a field of landmines. Then again, walking through it heads on would probably help a lot more. Besides you wanted me to train them, and trust me my methods get results."

"Oh really? In the time you've put them in hell, show me that they've actually yielded results, and I don't mean with one of them being as insane like you or looking like they're about to have a mental breakdown."

"You want results? Well let me tell you something, Ruby just got accepted into Beacon. A fifteen year old girl. With the skills I passed down to her."

Jasper and William looked to one another.

"I was referring to my men."

"It's a work in progress. I gotta build up their muscles, best way to motivate your boys is with a little fear. The fact that they haven't given up yet is what makes me think they have promise. They could be the best of the best."

"And what will you do if they can't handle it and try something?"

"Then I move to one of my personally favorite lessons, teaching them what happens to those who abandon their fellow soldiers on the battlefield."

Jasper and William felt a cold shudder hearing that.

"But I doubt any of them would be _that_ spineless. What yellow bellied coward just runs off while his brothers in arms are going through hell?"

The two men outside the office looked at one another while thinking that over.

"Besides if a fifteen year old girl can get into Beacon, then they can make it through my training."

"Jasper, what should we do?" William whispered.

"...ugh dammit." Jasper started making his way back to the barracks. "Let's just go back. The last thing I want is this basket case hunting us like Grimm."

William nodded and followed after while Qrow and Ironwood finished their talk.

"Alright Qrow I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, for now."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to test them and see how long they can take a hit before passing out."

"Just try not to hurt them too seriously."

"That depends on your definition on 'too much'." laughed Qrow.

(Next day)

"Wake up you lazy slugs!"

The soldiers groaned and slowly sat up in their bunks before Qrow pulled out an air horn and blew it for added effect making all of them cover their ears or make the ones still sleeping fall out while screaming.

"Starting to regret staying." Spoke Jasper.

"Time for breakfast!" Qrow called before tossing a potato at each one of the recruits. "So eat up, but be careful since I left something in one of those spuds."

"Lord have mercy." One spoke under the groaning.

A week went by and a number of soldiers were hurting all over to the point they could barely move. A lot of them wishing they could just stop and go home, but Qrow made it clear any sign of treason meant he would have to 'put'em down'.

"Well done boys, I'm actually impressed." Qrow said with a smirk. "And while it's been great being your instructor, I got the ol memo from Morningwood who said my time training you is coming to an end. Which is a shame cause I had about a month of fun new stuff I could have had you all do. I know a lot of you must hate me but trust me you'll notice your improvement, when you can move right again."

All of them groaned in reply.

"So much pain."

"My arms feel like they're paralyzed."

"Someone just shoot me."

"My god." Winter said walking in.

"Hey Ice Queen, ten hut men!"

Most got out of bed and barely stood as they saluted. Others groaned and didn't move while trying to salute.

"At ease." she said in a pitying tone.

"See? I've slowly broken them down from kids into real men. That groaning and feeling pain you all are feeling is a sign of growth. And remember, what doesn't kill you just makes you stronger."

"I think I might be color blind."

"Take a salt tablet." he spoke tossing it to the recruit while turning to Winter. "So Ice Queen, jealous of my men?"

"They can hardly move on their own!"

"That's a sign that their legs will be twice as better than before, or they might not stand up, the point is! That if they did end up dying, or do, then that just shows they weren't cut out for the army. In which case, you've got a lot of extra armor and ammunition left behind. Now if you'll excuse me I have another job to do."

Winter watched him walk away while seeing the men either pass out or groan. "What did he do to you?"

"Don't….ask….too horrible."

"Almost….to…..the light….grandma?"

'I swear we might need to order coffins if Qrow really does make them drop dead.'

It took a few days of rest, but the men were back on their feet with little to no remaining twinges.

"Alright Qrow, here's your check, now I want you off my base." spoke Ironwood handing the man the piece of paper.

"Thank you Jimmy, Nothing better than getting paid for having fun." he smiled while pocketing it and looked at the men. "Oh, and just one more thing men. GRIMM ATTACK!"

Each one jumped to their feet and grabbed whatever they could to use as a weapon.

"Hahaha! You're welcome Jimmy." laughed Qrow before walking to the exit with two soldiers to make sure he made it out fine. "Not bad boys, you and the others will make your kingdom proud."

"Thank you sir!" one of them, William said. "I hope we measured up to you previous pupil."

"You mean Ruby? No way, you do not wanna mess with her. You'd go down in a few seconds and that's if she went easy on you."

That made them gulp and pale as Qrow left the room and Ironwood stepped in front of them.

"Now, just to see how he's trained you, I'm going to have you all run through an obstacle course and deal with a few situations afterwards. How fast and how well you work together in each will determine if his teachings worked and to see just how you've improved."

"I just hope their bodies don't give out on them." Muttered Winter.

All of them walked to another room where the recruits walked over to a starting line while seeing numerous obstacles ahead of them.

"Begin!"

All of them ran off to the course and started climbing up a tall wall with either the rope or just by grabbing onto the wood. They made it over like their lives depended on it. When they got down they ducked under the barb wire and crawled like something was on their tails.

"They're actually off to a good start." Winter spoke up.

"Well let's just wait and see how well they do as they keep going." Ironwood insisted.

The soldiers reached the end of the barb wire and reached a stream with a rope with several jumping on the rope with others jumping into the stream to swim to the other side.

"Come on, keep up with me!" Called Jasper. He landed on the other side with the others quickly gaining and kept up with him as all of them reached a ramp and started running up it. Suddenly random objects came rolling down. All of them stopped and started jumping over or ducking them while slowly making their way up. One soldier was about to get hit when another tackled him to get him out of harm's way.

"Thanks." he nodded before they got up and the ones in front kicked them away while the others lined up and passed the finish line.

"They finished in record time." Winter informed in amazement.

"Well, as painful as it is to admit, it seems Qrow's training actually did do some good."

"Just hearing that makes my skin crawl sir." Winter shuddered.

"Well look on the bright side, it seems like no permanent effects have been done on the troops."

"As far as we know."

Ironwood walked over with a smile. "Good work men, you passed with flying colors."

"Thank you sir!"

"So tell me, what did Qrow teach you?"

Instantly the soldiers went silent and paled while some shook in fear.

"Alright, Nevermind." 'He's really got them spooked.'

"First rule of Qrow's training, never talk about Qrow's training." one of the soldiers got out.

"That's never a good sign."

With Qrow himself he was humming while walking to the nearest town. 'Wonder how long it takes before Jimmy's calling me back to turn the next batch into men. Hmm, next time I'm thinking hungry wolfs.'


	57. Non-canon no 23

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 23

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby laid on her and Yang's bed while looking at her Scroll with Zwei resting at her side to watch the program she had found while browsing around randomly. "Ugh, no new updates on any of my favorite shows!"

"Arf! Arf!" spoke Zwei moving his nose to the Scroll which showed a new episode of some animal show coming up.

"Eh...okay, nothing better to watch." she shrugged tapping it while they saw the show start off with the camera moving around while it went through a jungle. "Huh, okay let's see where this goes."

"Welcome viewers, and today in Life in the Wild, we'll be taking a look at the indiginase Crocodile living out in this jungle."

"Ooh the croc, one of the apex predators of the jungle."

The camera moved through some bushes and showed a small lake. "Be quiet, these creatures prefer to camouflage while slowly creeping on their prey, so as long as we stay away from the water, we should be- AHHH AH AH AHHHHHHH!" cried the man as a crocodile popped out with the feed going static with the animal getting closer each time it came through.

"Cool!" grinned Ruby. "Man, if I knew a show like this existed, I would have watched more documentaries. Wait, what if we did something like that Zwei?"

"Arf!"

"That's what I'm saying. But wait, we need a camera to really make the feeling real. Think Yang'll let us steal one or borrow some money to get one?"

Zwei let out a whine and his ears drooped.

"Riiight, Yang uses most to pay for sweets and would be pretty mad if I stole one. Hmmm, who do we know with a camera?"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"Oh right! Velvet uses cameras maybe she has a video camera we can use." she grabbed the Corgi and race out of the room. She zipped down the hall and reached the room before she knocked on it "Velvet! You in there!"

The door opened and showed Coco. "Ruby, why are you yelling at the door? Can't you just knock and see if someone opens it?" She said angrily.

"Easy Coco. Go lay back down, I'll take care of it." spoke Velvet appearing while urging her leader back inside and walked out while closing the door behind her.

"She looks like crap." Ruby said bluntly.

"Yeah, her aunt Flo is visiting, if you know what I mean."

"Oh! Hey Coco! Try to get plenty of rest!"

"Ruby! Hush! Look ,what do you need?"

"Well after watching a show about a guy getting attacked by a crocodile, it got me thinking, if I had a video camera I could make my own documentary show and possibly even make money off it. You wouldn't happen to have one would you?"

"Oh, yeah, I keep it around when we go out for some group time, but you can borrow it. Just...don't film anything embarrassing or break it."

"You got it." she grinned as Velvet walked away for a moment and handed the girl a video camera.

"And I found an SD card I can spare."

"Don't worry, I won't go off and record crazy stuff like murders, jump scares, porn is optional, and I especially won't use it to videotape private stuff. Depends on who I'm recording, Later!" She waved and raced off.

Velvet sighed. 'I hope I don't be considered a partner in something.' she thought before shutting the door.

"Okay Zwei let's find us a good specimen." grinned Ruby as she and Zwei looked around the corner.

"Arf! Arf!"

Ruby turned her head and spotted Weiss looking at her Scroll. "Perfect one to start our show off." she put in the SD card and turned on the camera. "Welcome viewers, I'm Ruby Rose and this here is my trusted pal Zwei."

"Arf!"

"And we are going to follow the elusive Ice Queenian Dustius, a creature best known for being associated with Dust and has a large abundance of it. Be wary as they are known to be quite snappy." she spoke while slowly following Weiss.

The white haired girl pulled out a compact and worked on her makeup.

"Right now the Ice Queenian Dustius is preening her appearance so that she has an easier time to attract a mate who might handle her cold attitude, even though this recorder can handle anything she dishes out. This unique specimen has evolved from the rest of her genus which were known to be even more snobby as well as greedy."

Weiss closed the compact and kept walking while Ruby and Zwei kept following a ways away. She left the school and looked around until she saw Neptune.

"Oh, and it seems the Ice Queenian Dustius has found a potential mate in the Aquaphobius Playerus, a creature best known for it's fear of water even though it's very environment is near water. Rumor has it this strapping male would fawn over anything with pretty eyes and a nice pair of breasts."

"Hey Weiss, I was wondering if...if….." Neptune trailed off looking past her. "Um, am I wrong or is that Ruby with a video camera?"

"Huh?" Weiss blinked and turned around.

"Uh oh looks like we've been spotted."

"Ruby? What are you doing?" frowned Weiss walking over.

"Be warned, when antagonized the Ice Queenian Dustius has a vast array of ways to fight back meaning we will have to run!" spoke Ruby before picking Zwei up and zipping away.

"What was that about?" Asked Neptune.

"I've got a feeling it's something that's gonna give me a headache later." sighed Weiss shaking her head.

Ruby's feet skidded across the floor before she ducked behind a corner. She sighed and held the camera up. "That was a close call, but we narrowly escaped danger. However our two subjects will most likely be more defensive now."

"Arf! Arf!"

"Never fear there are many more interesting creatures to document." she smiled while the two of them walked towards the cafeteria. "Ah the feeding grounds, no doubt we will find our next specimen here."

"Ruby?" Pyrrha walked over. "Are you talking to the camera?"

"Gah!" Ruby jumped and hugged Zwei close.

"Oh, sorry." apologized Pyrrha. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Ruby just stayed perfectly still and said nothing.

"Ruby? You alright?"

The girl looked back left and right before nodding.

"Well, alright, sorry again." smiled Pyrrha while walking away.

Ruby sighed and looked back at the camera. "That was close."

"Arf!"

"What we just encountered was a relatively friendly creature known around the world with a history of loneliness and isolation." she whispered to the camera. "Best known as Isolatian Spartacus, one of the strongest of creatures due to its ability to control and manipulate polarity. It has a protective nature and shows little mercy for those who threaten its friends."

"Arf!"

"Now then on to the feeding grounds." she turned the camera around and looked around the students before she spotted Blake reading a book while eating. "Ah! We're in luck."

Blake looked up and turned, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary and shrugged before going back to her book.

"This is the Felinus Replicatus, using her ability to create doubles of herself to fool predators makes her one of the trickiest creatures in the animal kingdom." whispered Ruby with her and Zwei laying on the floor with her peaking the camera and her head up. "It's best known to look at pictures in a tiny folder to best learn more for the event it finally finds a mate and will know what to do." Ruby zoomed in closer as Blake turned to the center fold.

Blake looked around before looking closer with a blush and grin. "Wow, what a man."

"Let's progress to the next specimen before this one gets too excitable." giggled Ruby before she and Zwei made their way around the cafeteria while keeping her distance.

"Hey that's mine!"

Ruby looked to another table where Team CRDL was fighting over food.

"No it's mine! I paid for it!" Sky said before shoving Russel out of the way.

"Ooh, a pack of wild Jerkus Ignoramus in a fighting for their share of the kill." she raised the camera up with all four either pulling the tray or starting to get into a fight with each other. "The Alpha of the pack is normally the biggest and least intelligent."

"You guys calm down or I'll make you!" growled Cardin tearing into a drumstick.

"Hey! That was my drumstick!" cried out Sky.

"Ya snooze you lose." that made his comrade grab the tray and hit him in the face with it. "Ow! Oh that does it, come here you little runt!"

"And now it seems the fighting has escalated to where they are trying to determine the new alpha of the pack."

"Oof! Gah! Ow, ow, ow! Uncle!" Sky screamed.

Zwei tilted his head and spotted the deserted drumstick before making his way over while the males kept fighting and grabbed in his mouth.

The guys turned and saw Zwei give a muffled bark before turning and started running off.

"Hey!"

"Give back my drumstick!"

"After him!"

Ruby kept recording as the team started chasing after her dog. "And now they have started going after their meal, which my sidekick swiped. This will help us see their speed and dexterity, and how it fails compared to Zwei."

They chased the dog around the room. All the while the students watched with snickers or laughs as Zwei easily dodged them using the tables and his natural speed.

The doors opened and Yang walked in. "What the heck?"

Ruby turned and smiled while hiding under a table. "Uh oh it seems one of the fiercest predators has arrived. The Bigsistasaurus Rex."

"Get that mangy mutt!"

Yang saw Zwei run by her with her stepping in front of them. "Someone better explain, now!"

Zwei ran up to her and hid behind Yang.

"Your Lunatic sister's damn dog stole my drumstick!"

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"I said-GAH!" he found his throat grabbed by Yang whose eyes started to turn red.

"This mighty beast is one of the most ferocious. Her anger and fury fuel her strength."

"You forget, but that dog is our family's, and you just called Ruby a lunatic." she frowned lifting the boy up.

"Viewers this could get messy."

Yang gave a boy a good pounding then chucked him onto a table and turned to the other three who gulped who backed up.

"The pack knows they don't stand a chance against the Sistasaurus." spoke Ruby while Yang cracked her knuckles. "This creature is strong and very prone to anger, especially when it's family is put in danger."

Zwei walked over and munched on the drumstick and watched the carnage.

"Ow! Ah! N-No wait! We-AHH!"

After deducting she had enough violent footage Ruby walked out and looked around for the next star of her documentary. She spotted Jaune yawning and walking down the hall and felt a lightbulb go off over her head as her lips worked into a grin as she sat behind a plant to hide with her camera held up and focused on him. "Here we have a very special specimen, the elusive Rookian Jaunus. Not much is known about him except that he has acquired the attention of the Isolatian Spartacus."

Zwei wagged his tail while spotting Blake walking out of the cafeteria and barked before running over to her.

"Zwei?" Blake blinked as the Corgi came over. "Woah hold it." She said trying to avoid the little dog.

Ruby noticed and grinned before aiming the camera at Blake. "It's seems the Felinus Replicatus friend has left the feeding grounds. Its also a known fact it is cautious and scared of my sidekick due to his canine nature and his sheer cuteness."

"Keep away from me dog!" spoke Blake running from Zwei who barked and kept running after her. He chased the Faunus around until she crashed into Jaune

"Oof! Hey Blake." groaned Jaune while said Faunus shook her head.

"What's this? It would seem the Felinus Replicatus is now attempting to impress and possibly mate with the Rookian Jaunus."

"Ugh, sorry Jaune." Blake said straddling Jaunes hips and rubbing her head.

"Um, Blake? Might wanna get off." blushed Jaune seeing their position.

"Blake?" Sun walked up making the two freeze.

"Jaune what's going on?" Pyrrha questioned.

Ruby giggled. "It would seem a new animal as arrived, the Chimpanzian Burstius, a known species that is close to the Felinus Replicatus both biologically and intimately, and it would seem the Isolation Spartacus has arrived too, this won't end well for any of them."

"Sun, Pyrrha. This isn't what it looks like." Jaune defended.

"I swear we can explain." spoke Blake.

"Explain why you're sitting on Jaune like that?" Stated Pyrrha.

"Or why you haven't bothered to move?" Sun added.

Both blushed with Blake quickly standing up off Jaune. "Look, I swear it was an accident. I was walking, I tripped and landed on his lap, that's it."

"On his crotch?" Glared Pyrrha.

"Talk, did you flirt with her?" glared Sun at Jaune while cracking his knuckles.

"No! Honest! I was just sitting here and she ran into me." Jaune replied. "I'd never try and get with another guy's girl."

"Seems like there's a little conflict between the males. Hopefully no one does anything to cause this to escalate." Ruby said with a mischievous grin. "That's pretty funny Jaune considering you two were smooching more than Ren and Nora in bed."

The four turned to a waving Ruby.

"Ruby? What are you-is that a video camera?" asked Pyrrha who shook her head. "Wait, did you set this all up?"

"Uh….bye." she said and ran off. Zwei followed while she turned corner after corner. "Thought for sure that would have gotten Sun to sock Jaune or even Pyrrha pulling Blake's hair."

"Arf! Arf!" barked Zwei while turning to a dorm room, which was the one for JNPR.

"Ooh… maybe I can still make this work, for the female element at least." Ruby said rewinding the camera slightly. After it was done she and Zwei moved near the door and pressed their ears against it.

They could hear the ever familiar sounds of kissing and flesh slapping against flesh.

"Perfect." she grinned while holding the camera to her face. "Ladies and gentlemen, after barely escaping with my life, I have found two species in the in the middle of mating. Be warned this is not for children, but they can watch if you give them permission." she said and gave a nod to the Corgi.

He nodded and jumped up before grabbing the knob with his mouth and slowly rocked his body around to turn it before the door slowly opened and the sounds became louder. Ruby moved close with the camera ready.

"Yes Ren! Right there!" cried Nora with her bare back to the door as she bounced.

"First we have the Thorus Slothian, a female who is currently in the middle of bouncing on her mate while staking her claim once more. When her mate is in the presence of other females she grows jealous and is quick to take him anywhere for them isolated to mate again and again to make it clear he is hers." she said and hit stop and hid the camera behind her back. "Hey you two!"

Ren and Nora turned with Nora grabbing the sheet to cover her. "Ruby! Are you peaking on us?!"

"Kinda hard not to when you leave the door open. Have you no shame?"

"We made sure the door was closed now get out!"

"No you left it cracked, and I was gonna tell you what I overheard Pyrrha and Blake say about Ren, but if you insist." Ruby shrugged and moved to leave.

"Wait! What did they say?" asked Nora with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh just about how hot they think Ren is and that he's too good for you."

Nora's eyes widened while she gritted her teeth while Ren snapped his fingers near her and tried making her look him in the eye.

"They also said he could so much better than some crazy, possessive, nympho." Ruby added.

Ren tried waving his hand at his neck while Nora got off him and tried grabbing her shoulder.

"Last I heard they were trying to figure out who would lead you away from him while the other tried seducing him."

"Oh that's it! I'm gonna be breaking a LOT of legs!" she cried jumping out of bed and hastily put on her clothes and rushed out.

Ruby giggled while seeing Ren give her a deadpanned look while covering himself. "Later boy toy." She laughed and ran out. 'Time to see if I can get a catfight on this thing. I'll take a shortcut and watch from the roof.'

Back outside the couples had made amends.

"I'm sorry for jumping ahead." apologized Pyrrha. "I should have known better then to think you would do that to me."

"Yeah I was about to drive my foot up your ass, sorry bro."

"It's fine, but it wasn't cool of Ruby to make things worse." frowned Jaune.

"Trust me, I'm gonna get her back for that." frowned Blake crossing her arms. "She usually does stuff like this whenever she gets bored, but this is pretty mellow compared to some of her other-"

"GIRLS!" Nora screeched and ran towards them with her hammer raised and her face red as an apple. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR FEET YOUR EARS!"

"Wow she sounds mad." Said Jaune.

"Give you one guess why." Said Blake. "Nora! Put the hammer down!"

"I'll put it down, ON YOUR HEAD!" she jumped while raising her hammer up and tried bringing it down on Pyrrha.

Said girl raised her hand and used her semblance to stop the weapon in mid swing.

Meanwhile up on the roof Ruby was getting everything on film. "As we see here, the Thorus Slothian will fight with all she has to fend of contenders seeking the attention of her mate."

"Arf!"

"I know this is gold."

Nora let go of the hammer and growled. "Fine, I'll use my good ol' fists to take you hussies down!" she spoke slamming her fist into her palm and charged.

"Nora calm down!" spoke Pyrrha moving back from the girl's swings. "Whatever Ruby told you it's not true!" she was winded when Nora's fist collided with her stomach. "Oof!"

"Nora!" spoke Jaune before rushing over and put her in a headlock while pulling her away. "You either calm down or this is gonna get rough."

"Stay out of it!" she said throwing him to the ground.

"Oof! Blake, Sun, little help." groaned Jaune.

"Oh right, the Brunette Bitch. I almost forgot. You think you and that back stabbing red head can steal my man!?"

"Nora! We're not trying to steal Ren. We already have boys we like." spoke Blake trying to get through to the redhead. "Ruby's just been messing with us."

"Oh suuure. For all I know you two got one look at their junk and thought 'Hey, let's steal Nora's guy, he can probably put these two to shame'. Well I ain't fallin for it!"

"Hey!" The blonde boys cried out while the girls blushed.

"Now take your broken legs like real women!" she yelled before she she was grabbed by Ren who planted one on her. She was stunned while slowly relaxing and wrapped her arms around his neck and hummed with happiness.

"It seems the mate has arrived." Ruby stated. "The Boyian Toyus is the only one who can calm her rage down and is able to handle anything she dishes out with ease."

Ren separated from Nora who had a goofily happy look on her face and babbling. He snapped several times and patted her shoulder before crossing his arms.

"Whoo, that did the trick." Said Nora.

"Ahem." spoke Pyrrha while picking Jaune up. "Nora?"

"Ooh yeah...sorry guys."

"It's fine, but you should know by now none of us would do that." frowned Blake. "And really, calling us hussies?"

"Yeah, I admit that was uncalled for." Nora said sheepishly.

"And saying we were….you know." frowned Sun.

"That part I admit I'm not taking back."

"Look let's just forget about it and focus on the real problem, Ruby." Blake stated.

"Yeah, where is she anyway?" asked Sun.

"With that girl, who knows." Blake shook her head.

"Let's split up and look everywhere." spoke Jaune.

"We should probably call Yang too." said Weiss.

The teens split up while Ruby moved off the roof with Zwei following. "No doubt the animals of the savage land will be more on the prowl so at this point stealth is the key."

Yang was walking down the hall before seeing Weiss run up to her and was panting. "What's with you Weiss?"

"What else, you're mentally unstable sister."

"Weiss." glared Yang. "You know how I feel when you call her that."

"She just made Nora nearly kill Pyrrha and Blake and apparently she's been filming us."

"Filming? Weiss, where would Ruby even….get...a….camera." Yang trailed off before facepalming. "Velvet."

The two of them headed down the hall with Yang knocking on the door and waited before they saw the rabbit Faunus answer.

"Was Ruby here earlier?" questioned the blonde.

"Yes, why? Oh no, please tell me she's not using my camera for something bad."

"So you did give her a camera." Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Well yes, but she said she wanted to borrow one for a documentary show for her to make money with or something like that."

"A documentary?"

"Velvet! Who's there?" groaned Coco walking over and turned to them. "What do you two want? I'm trying to take a nap."

"Sorry Coco, but Ruby's acting out again and we just needed some answers."

Coco groaned. "Ruby wanted a camera, went off, that's it."

Said girl was rounding the corner and spotted Weiss and Yang and quickly ducked away. "It would seem my path is cut off by the two predators who are attempting to hunt me. I will have to find an alternate route."

"Wait, I might know how to lure her out." spoke Yang reaching into her pocket and pulled out a whistle. "Just in case of an emergency, but I haven't had to use it once cause Zwei is pretty much a fully trained dog at this point." she blew into it but no sound came out at least to Weiss and Coco.

Zwei's ears shot up, something Ruby noticed and paled before he let out a howl.

"Ow! Yang!" Velvet spoke out covering her ears. "Stop blowing that!"

Ruby grabbed Zwei and covered his muzzle. "Shhh, Zwei you'll give us away."

"That howl sounded really close, Ruby?" Weiss called out.

Yang put her fingers in her mouth and tried whistling while Ruby saw Zwei let out a growl and tried running out to the sound.

"That's just dirty." Ruby spoke quietly with narrow eyes. She tried hugging Zwei closer without noticing his wagging tail was lightly poking out from around the corner.

"Yang." Weiss whispered and pointed.

Yang nodded as both of them slowly moved near the area with Yang holding up three fingers then two, and then finally one before they jumped around the corner and grabbed Ruby. "Gotcha!"

"Ah! Hey let go!" she cried out as they pulled her to her feet with Yang putting her over her shoulder while Weiss grabbed the camera and pressed play, but the screen read ' _NO VIDEOS'_

"What the, there's nothing on here." spoke Weiss with surprise and confusion.

"What! So I did all that and it wasn't even recording!?" Yelled Ruby. "Velvet, your camera is faulty!"

"QUIET!" yelled Coco stamping over and snatched the camera from Weiss. "If I hear one more loud sound, I'm gonna lose it! Now get lost!"

"Alright alright." spoke Weiss as she and Yang talked away with Zwei following and Coco going back and handed Velvet her camera.

"Velvet, if someone comes by, just punch them where the sun don't shine."

As her leader went back to bed Velvet opened the camera for examination. "Huh? That's odd, I could have sworn I put an SD Card in it."

As they carried Ruby away said girl smirked. She had taken it out the card just before she was grabbed by Weiss and Yang. Doing so with one hand was tricky but she was lucky to have gotten the card in her pocket when she did.

'I can't wait to get these copied...after Yang cools down.' thought Ruby with a devious giggle in her mind.


	58. Non-canon no 24

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 24

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby paced back and forth in the courtyard with an annoyed expression.

"Would you sit down," Weiss spoke. "You're gonna wear a hole in the ground."

"No way! I'm not gonna stop until Uncle's package gets here, even if a freak blizzard popped up." she replied with her arms crossed.

"Just what you need, another pointless knick knack." Yang rolled her eyes.

"They are not pointless, they just happened to be random items that didn't have any impact on life." she replied. "Except for those peppers, those were perfect for the kids at our old school."

"The one's the cause indigestion, and explosive diarrhea?"

"Exactly!" she stopped walking before looking up at the sky and grinned. "Here it comes!"

The airship came down as Ruby bounced on her heels. The ramp slid down as a mail carrier came down with a bag filled with letters and mail.

"Excuse me?" Ruby waved as she ran up to him. "Do you got a package for me, Ruby Rose?"

The man checked around and picked up a package. "Yes, it says it's from Qrow Branwen, that correct?"

"Yay! A present from my Uncle!" Ruby clapped and took the box.

"I just need you to sign here." the mailman held out a clipboard with the form on it.

"Okay, do I sign it Ruby Rose or… Bloody Rose?"

The man blinked and his jaw dropped before the clipboard fell from his hand and he turned before screaming and bolted up the ramp and into the ship.

"Hahahahahaha, that's never going to get old!" laughed Ruby.

"Uh, Ruby? We never learned if we got mail or not." spoke Weiss with a frown.

"Don't worry, he'll be back, we got his clipboard." she held it up before tossing it to Weiss and started ripping the packaging off the box with gusto. "Oooh, looky!"

The girls leaned in and saw Ruby hold up what looked like a red lollipop.

"Uh, a sucker?" spoke Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhh, yummy!" Ruby licked her lips.

"You were pacing all day...for a sucker." spoke Weiss with disbelief.

Ruby shrugged before licking it. " _Bleck_!" she reeled her head away. " _Ptooey_! This is the worst lollipop I ever had. Uncle, how could you do this to me?"

"Wait." Yang walked over and looked at it. "It's not candy, it's something else."

"Is there anything else in the box? Asked Blake.

Ruby looked in the box and stuck her hand in before pulling out with a letter.

"Dear Ruby, I got this Hypno Wheel from a merchant in Vacuo. He gave it to me for free after an incident with a magic monkey paw. Be careful with it and don't go crazy with the power, love your dear Uncle."

"Ooh! Hypno Wheel!?" spoke Ruby with a grin as she held it up. "I could use this big time!"

"As if that piece of junk could even work." Weiss mocked.

"Oh really?" Ruby held it up to Weiss and tapped it on the side as it started spinning. "Watch closely Weiss."

Weiss rolled her eyes and decided to humor her leader and looked at the wheel with boredom.

"Huh…. Nothing." she scratched her head. "Let's try the other way." she turned it around and spun it. "Now stare into the wheel."

Weiss' eyes shrank and her mind went blank.

"Coooool! Now listen closely Weiss, because whenever I say the word Ice Queen, you will act like a cheerful and bubbly cheerleader. Now when I snap my fingers you will awake."

"Ruby, don't you dare-" started Yang before her sister snapped her fingers.

Weiss shook her head and blinked. "See? Nothing happened."

Ruby giggled with a grin and took a deep breath. "Ice queen!"

Instantly Weiss' eyes glazed over before smiling and held her hands up. "Two! Four! Six! Eight! Who do we appreciate? Neptune! Neptune! Go Neptune!" she cheered while doing a backflip before standing on her legs and smiled.

Ruby laughed as she watched the display. "It worked! Now this is one side of Weiss I wouldn't mind keeping!"

"Ruby." Yang tapped her foot.

"Oh right, sorry." she turned to Weiss. "Think you can do a cheer for Yang?"

"Ruby! Fix her!" The older sister scolded.

Hearing that made Ruby look at her sister and the wheel before grinning and held it up before spinning it.

"Rub-" Yang didn't get a chance to finish before the same thing started happening to her.

"Ruby what are you doing!" Blake exclaimed

"Hold on a second." Ruby turned to her sister. "When someone says the word 'Ruby', you will sing like an opera singer! When I snap my fingers, you will awaken."

"Ruby!" Blake tried reaching for the wheel. But her leader ducked away and snapped her fingers.

"Huh?" Yang blinked.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Ruby feigned confusion.

"Give me that wheel Ruby." Blake ordered.

Yang stood up before closing her eyes and she opened her mouth before letting out an opera song at a great pitch.

"Ah, now that's some nice singing. I could sell tickets." grinned Ruby dodging Blake's attempt to grab her.

"This isn't funny Rub- Rose." spoke Blake trying to grab the wheel. "Fix them now!"

"Better idea." Ruby held it up and started spinning it while Blake accidentally looked at it.

Blake had almost no time to react before she too fell prey to Ruby's new gadget.

"Blake, whenever someone says the name Faunus, you will act like a kitten who will chase after Sun. When I snap my fingers, you will wake up." Ruby snapped her fingers before running off.

Blake shook her head and growled as Weiss did cartwheels and Yang kept singing.

Ruby continued to run while looking at the Hypno Wheel. "Now I can REALLY have some fun with you." she said with a large grin.

Walking around the academy, Jaune and Pyrrha were going over new training methods they could try out later.

"Jaune, you need to swing diagonally not horizontally." instructed Pyrrha.

"I thought I was?"

"Well when you stand you tend to move your strikes more up and down then a straight diagonal. Let's try it again."

He gave a nod before they stopped and saw Ruby running up to them before stopping and panted.

"Hiya."

"Ruby, we don't have time for your craziness, we're in the middle of something." Jaune informed.

"Oh yeah? Not even time for this?" Ruby held the wheel out with a smirk. "Like it? I got it from my uncle."

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look at it very closely and you'll see." she said with a grin. They leaned in before she spun it.

They watched it before slowly their pupils shrank and they remained motionless.

She giggled and looked at the two. "Alright love birds Whenever you see each other you'll make out as passionately as Ren and Nora do. But nothing more other than slapping each other's butts and flirting, I don't need this to go too far. When I snap my fingers you will wake from your trance." she held her hand up and snapped her fingers.

"Huh?" the two blinked and shook their heads.

"Hey Jaune, does Pyrrha have something on her nose?"

"Wha-" he stopped as they locked eyes before both pressed their lips together and moaned without another word while Ruby snickered.

"This is so much fun." She said. "Hey Pyrrha, do you mind if I borrow some of your stuff?"

She said nothing while running her leg against Jaune's hip before they fell the ground.

"Alright, that shows no one can bother them, now for the other two love birds." she laughed while leaving the two alone.

*Slap*

"Ooh! Oh Jaune."

Ruby laughed before spotting Cardin and his team up ahead and got a devious grin on her face. "Time to put these punks on the right end of the evolutionary line."

Moments later Ruby raced off laughing as the four boys were grunting like apes. While occasionally slapping one another with the girl running to the cafeteria while laughing her head off. "That was priceless!"

"What was?" asked Nora with her and Ren sitting at a table nearest to where Ruby just came in from.

"Ah the mute and his baby crazy lover, just who I've been looking for."

"Hey! I am not crazy." frowned Nora.

Ren and Ruby each raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Oh come on, I'm not." she chuckled while looking around. "Is someone staring at us? Cause if it's a girl I'll break her legs here and now!"

"I rest my case." Ruby said. "And I've got this neat toy to show you two, it's had an effect on everyone so far." She said holding back her giggles.

Ren tapped on the table and blinked three times.

"Interesting? Ren this is Ruby, you should be saying 'this can't be good.'"

"Oh come now, I'm just offering to show you guys something that'll really change your lives. You act like I'm up to some devious plot for my own amusement. I mean just look at it." she said and held out the wheel.

"A wheel on a stick?" Nora raised an eyebrow.

"There's a little trick to it, but you have to look close."

Both looked a little closely before Ruby quickly spun it with a giggle. The shrinking pupils were a clear sign they were under her control.

"Hmm, now what could I make you two do? You're not embarrassed about your relationship, making you two hate pancakes isn't really big either." She looked at Ren and tapped her chin. "You know I always wondered a few things about you. Tell me, with your words, how you really feel about Nora and how do you put up with her?"

Ren cleared his throat and drank some water before replying in a slightly monotone voice. "It's easy because we've been childhood friends. We were always close and while at first it was hard to deal with her, it became second nature to me. It wasn't until we lost our home and I had to be there for her that I swore to keep her safe and let actions take over rather than words. It wasn't long after that we crossed the line and I told myself that actions would show how I felt and care for her. I love her, I would kill for her, I would die for her, and if it ever came to it, I would take my own life if it meant making her happy. Also the sex is phenomenal, especially when she tries to find all new stuff to try."

"Huh? Didn't think guys like you existed anymore, Nora got herself the cream of the crop with you. As for you Nora, tell me does the thought of Ren putting a baby in you make you excited?"

"Excited doesn't begin to describe it. Every single time we've done it I've prayed one of the condoms broke because the idea of having Ren's child is the greatest thing I can imagine besides holding them and raising them with him. But I also know if that were to happen before we became hunters it would be extremely tough for us. I both enjoy and hate the idea and wish only to be there with Ren till the end. The idea of us breaking up is so horrible, I don't know what I'd do." she remarked while shedding a few tears mentioning.

"Okay then." Ruby said blinking in surprise. 'I can't mess with such a close couple, but I can make this afternoon one she'll never forget in her life.' "Alright when I snap my fingers Nora you will feel stiff all over, Ren you will offer her an erotic massage, no real sleeping together, only vibration." she held her hand up and snapped her fingers.

They came out of it and Nora groaned in pain. "Ow what the…?"

Ren noticed and drummed his fingers on the table.

"My body suddenly feels like I've been working out for hours, that's what's wrong."

Ren moved his hand questioningly to her body while tugging on his ear and snapped four times.

"Oh….well what took you so long to ask?" She questioned as she smiled with her cheeks turning pink.

He grinned as they stood up and let her lean on them while they walked out of the cafeteria.

"If he knows what he's doing she'll be one happy bitch." remarked Ruby while looking around. "Still gotta be careful, Yang doesn't like too much cursing, but with her singing her heart out, a few slips up here and there won't hurt."

Speaking of said girl, she and the rest of her team looked around for the girl.

"We have to find Ru-I mean my sister before she causes who know what." spoke Yang. "No one say her full name."

"Or call me by that stupid nickname." Added Weiss.

"Or my species." threw in Blake.

"With that wheel who knows what kind of trouble she's causing, for all we know she might be making Glynda pose for nude pictures to give to our Uncle."

"Sounds like your Uncle is a real perv." spoke Blake.

"He tried sending Ru- my sister some magazines so she'd 'learn about the human body better'." frowned Yang. "And he even suggested he be the one to give her 'The Talk' so you tell me."

"I hope I never meet him." Weiss spoke. Before they could go any further Velvet came running over and crashed into them. "Oof!

"What in the?"

"Velvet?"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, but I can't stay and chat! I have to go I have to go." she muttered while looking at her Scroll and the time. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" she said before standing up and rushing off.

"Velvet!"

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

They watched her run around the corner with Blake turning to them. "Did she… Did she just quote the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland?"

"Ruby." groaned Weiss.

Suddenly Yang belted a few notes that shattered everything nearby made of glass.

The two girls covered their ears before Blake moved over and covered her mouth before she slowly stopped and shook her head.

"Sorry." Weiss apologised. "But honestly, I think you have a career in the Opera."

"Not the time Ice Queen." spoke Blake before covering her mouth with a 'D'oh'.

Weiss smiled and started front flipping. "Go team go! Punch to the right, kick to the left, come on team fight fight fight! Goooooo RWBY!" she back flipped and landed while doing the splits with a smile.

From how the team name was pronounced it triggered Yang's hypnotic suggestion. She started letting out her voice again with Blake covering her mouth and Weiss shaking her head while just now noticing her position. She let out a hiss and both girls glared at Blake.

"I'm sorry alright? But hey, Weiss is the one who said you know who's name."

"Forget it! Lets just find her!" Yang said lifting Weiss to her feet.

So they resumed walking with Weiss rubbing her legs before they spotted Coco ahead who seemed to be skipping. "Animal crackers in my soup, monkeys and rabbits loopdeloop~"

"Any idea what she made Coco into?" asked Weiss.

"My guess would be a Shirley Temple wannabe." Yang replied.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." remarked Blake.

"Unless someone films her and she sees it after coming out of her trance." Yang walked over and tapped Coco on the shoulder. "Coco, do you know where my sister is?"

"Nope." she said while shaking her head and smiled. "Does someone need a hug?"

"Uh, no we're pretty busy." spoke up Blake before Coco pulled her into a tight hug. "Gah! Or you can just hug me anyway!"

"GRAAA! YATSUHASHI SMASH!"

"Oh please tell me she didn't." groaned Weiss hearing that while Blake tried to pry Coco off her.

The young man was jumping up and down around punching everything in sight.

"Relax, I got this." sighed Yang walking towards him. "Yatsuhashi! Where's my sis at?"

He roared with his hands in the air and tried to jump on her. But felt his balance go off as she grabbed him by the feet with her eyes going red. She then slammed him into the ground and dusted off her hands.

"Alright, that's Velvet, Coco, and now Mr. Smash there. That means Fox is left." spoke Weiss.

"Oh god, I'm afraid to think of what she made him into."

"Let's just keep going BEFORE he shows up." spoke Yang.

"Good plan." said Blake.

The girls started running down the hall and headed to the cafeteria. On the way they found

Pyrrha on top of Jaune with both still in passionate embrace.

"Woah, let's keep going before they go where I think they're going." spoke Blake covering her eyes.

"Your sister is turning the academy upside down."

"I noticed." replied Yang as they walked around. After not finding her in the Cafeteria they went to search the halls and passed by JNPR's room where they could hear Nora's voice coming from behind the door.

"AHHHH MY GAAAWD!"

"Ok let's keep moving!" spoke Weiss covering her ears.

"We've looked almost everywhere, unless you wanna go looking in the boys bathroom or maybe the shower." said Yang.

"Well where else could she be but….oh no." Blake went wide eyed.

"You don't think she'd actually…"

They didn't wait before running towards the elevator that lead to Ozpin's office and Yang quickly hit the up button while feeling dread.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

Slowly it moved up with the girls starting to hear what sounded like loud music and when the doors slowly opened they expected the whole office to look like a rave with numerous students and even the faculty dancing to the sound, but instead they only found Ozpin standing in front of his desk.

"Ah, hello girls, I've been expecting you."

"Uh, Ozpin?" spoke Blake. "Has...Yang's sister been here recently?"

Ozpin walked around to his seat and turned it around to show Ruby was tied up with a pout on her face. "I over heard from Glynda about students acting odd and found out about her hypno wheel and had a suspicion she might come here, so I waited before catching her off guard and knew you three would come looking for her and end up here."

"Great, sorry about all this."

"Don't worry, I've already confiscated the item and made Ruby promise she'd undo all of it, while also making sure any packages sent by your uncle are checked by me. In return she won't be expelled and she can make everyone forget this ever happened to prevent possible lawsuits. I have the council breathing down my neck enough as it is."

"Thank Dust." sighed Weiss while Yang walked over and picked Ruby up and set her on her shoulder. "The last thing I need is doing one more cheer."

"Ice Queen."

Weiss smiled and started doing cartwheels. "Neptune! Neptune! He's our man, if he can't do it no one can!"

Ruby snickered while Yang covered her mouth while Blake walked over and slapped Weiss.

"Snap out of it!"

"Ow!" Weiss rubbed her cheek and blinked. "Oh come on! I did it again?"

"Yeah." nodded Yang. She and the others made their way out. "Missy, you're gonna put everyone back to normal, got it?"

"Gonna be hard to do without the wheel to undo their programming." she replied. "But come on, was it really all that bad?"

"You turned Yatsuhashi into the Hulk and made Velvet into a stereotype."

"Oh come on, that's nothing compared to what I did to Fox." she snickered. "Wait till we get back to our room and you'll get a laugh."

"I hope you remember every one you hypnotised because you're going to undo it." instructed Ozpin.

"Okay, but I think we should give Ren and Nora some privacy for a few more hours."

"...I'm not even going to ask." he said handing the wheel to Weiss. "Be careful."

"Trust me, giving it to her is the last thing I'm gonna do unless it's to undo this whole nightmare."

He nodded as the girls left the office.

"So what exactly did you do to Fox?" asked Blake as they headed to their room to first deal with him before fixing everyone else.

"Oh just helped him get in touch with his feminine side." she snickered as they opened the door and saw said male dancing in their room, while wearing a ballerina tutu.

"Oh….my god." Yang gawked.

"You made him….a ballerina?" spoke up Weiss.

"I could have put him in a bunny suit and made him hop around while nibbling a carrot."

"Nevermind, this works better." sighed Blake.

"Wow, that's new." commented a new voice behind them

They turned and saw Sun peeking into the room.

"Sun! Glad you could see the show." smiled Ruby. "By the way, I forgot, where did you get the tail from again?"

"Uh I was born with it, I'm a Faunus."

Blake's eyes widened before moving on all fours and started rubbing her head against Sun while letting out a purr.

Sun froze and started blushing. "Uh, Blake? Not that I don't like this, but….why the sudden move?"

"Ruby hypnotized her, and others." spoke Yang.

"Speaking of others, Ruby!" spoke said girl with a grin.

Yang sang and made everyone cover their ears.

"AHG! SERIOUSLY!?"


	59. Chapter 35

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 35

Well folks, it's here. We are finally gonna be moving the story differently and not relying so much on what happens in canon. So guess what? If things don't add up here and the series later down the road, well guess what? That's life for ya. Enjoy because we're brimming with ideas.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's what I'm thinking." finished Ruby explaining to the three while they sat on the couches with the two males and girl sitting across from her with shock.

"You wanna go after Cinder, all the way to Mistril?" asked Nora incredulously.

"Yup." she nodded without hesitation. "Leaving her half blind just doesn't feel like it's enough."

"Ruby, that's insane. And yes, I know that's your speciality, but now is not a good time." spoke Jaune. "I mean, Y-"

"I know, Yang's in a coma." she interrupted with a frown. "And I plan on making Cinder and everyone associated with her pay with everything they have, including their blood. And if there was anyone else besides me who has a grudge against them, it should be you guy's."

"No offence Ruby, but maybe we should let the authorities handle it." spoke Nora as she leaned against her lover.

"Okay, then let me explain it like this. Because of those creeps, your future child will end up living in a post-apocalyptic world. Struggling for survival everyday of its life."

Nora tensed up hearing that before Ren rubbed her back and arms which helped her relax a little.

"Ruby, listen to yourself. Did you forget what just happened? We were trained and taught to fight Grimm, and without expecting it we were invaded with a lot of casualties." frowned Jaune. "Jumping head first on some wild goose chase with limited supplies is no different then just jumping off a cliff."

"Don't lecture me about risks Mr. Horndog, you didn't cap it off and now you're going to be a father." she threw back.

Jaune looked away and sighed while rubbing his face while Ren saw the time on his Scroll and hit his knees several times.

"Oh yeah! Jaune don't you have to go see Pyrrha right now?" asked Nora. "And ask if we can be it's godparents?"

"Easy guys, I'll tell ya when I get back." he stood up and turned to Ruby. "Piece of advice Ruby, being cautious does actually save lives." before he walked to the door and left.

"So... Jealous at all?" asked Ruby the two with genuine curiosity.

"About what?"

"You know, those two having a baby before you."

Nora and Ren looked at each other before Nora leaned back on him. "Well, I'm not gonna lie and say no, because we were kinda hoping we'd be raising one before those two did, but you do have a point. About raising him in a world like that. I'd never want any of ours kids to have to go through something like that."

"According to what Torchwick said, before I carved him like a Thanksgiving turkey and fed him to a griffin, Cinder isn't the real head honcho, there's someone else pulling the strings and they're somehow connected to the Creatures of Grimm."

Both their eyes widened while Ren patted his stomach and tapped his ear.

"Ren said, he has a bad feeling in his gut if you heard that guy right."

"Well whoever it is, if they're the ones dealing with those pansies, then maybe this could be something we need to do even more. Think about it, we might find out just how the Grimm came to be or where they come from. Can you imagine what it'd be like if we stopped them altogether? We'd save the whole world and be heroes. They might even be willing to offer up a big prize money reward, maybe enough for you two to start your family."

The two of them pondered on that while imagining them with several kids in front of a new house with smiles.

"So? Can I count on you to follow me to glory that will be remembered forever?"

Ren rubbed his chin before clapping and held his palm up before making a walking motion with his other hand and shook his head while making and 'X' sign before tilting his head with his eyes closed.

"He thinks it's a big move and we should get some sleep before making a choice."

"Alright, but don't take too long. I want to get out of dodge before my dad or uncle find me." Ruby said.

"Wait, you're gonna ditch them without saying anything?" asked Nora.

"I can't have them stopping me. This mission is personal to me. It's because of those people Cinder works for, all my fellow Silver Eyes were wiped out, including my mother." she frowned while gripping her knees. "If we don't do something to stop them then we're all gonna be screwed over, as the last of the Silver Eye's I owe it to my people to stop these Grimm in human skin, for good."

"Well like Ren said, we're gonna need to go it over with Jaune and sleep on it." The two stood up before heading back to their room for a well deserved rest, and maybe a quicky.

Ruby sighed and leaned on the couch while looking at the ceiling. 'I hope Pyrrha's feeling alright, that arrow was a bitch. But I feel like it could have been worse if I was late.'

Jaune walked through the halls of Patch medical center looking around for his girlfriend. It was bustling with patients getting wheeled around along with doctors and nurses working frantically. He tried to get someone's attention but he barely got a word out as they passed him. "Uh excuse me-...Pardon me ma'am but-…Sir can you-...Uuugh!"

He looked around and spotted a counter before marching up to the girl there who was reading a magazine. "Excuse me, can I get some help here?"

"Sure kid. Whatcha need?" she asked looking up.

"I'm looking for Pyrrha Nikos." the blond said to her. "She was brought in a few days ago and wanted to speak with her."

"Oh yeah, not everyday we get a celebrity in here." she smiled. "Reporters were coming in hoping to get a few pics and questions. But she refused. You lookin' for a scoop?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh suuure, I've heard that a dozen times. Sorry, but unless you can give me a name or proof I can't tell ya."

"She had to have mentioned me, Jaune Arc? Father of her child?"

"Oh! Yeah she mentioned that, do you have any form of ID? It's part of the job for me to be absolutely sure."

"Uh...Oh!" He reached into his pocket, took out his wallet then showed a picture of him and Pyrrha from the dance.

"Alright good enough, she's in room 204."

"Thank you." he nodded heading down the hall and looked out for the room numbers. "202, 203, ah 204." He walked up to the door and knocked .

"GET AWAY YOU VULTURES!" roared a booming man's voice that made jaune jump.

"Uh, excuse me, I was told this was Pyrrha Nikos' room, my bad." he replied and was about to leave.

"Jaune?" came Pyrrha's voice. "Is that really you?"

"Pyrrha!" he spoke with relief while grabbing the door and pushed in, but went pale when he spotted two people next to the bed Pyrrha was in, who was wearing a hospital gown.

The one who stuck out the most was a tall man wearing brown gladiatorial armor with short scraggly hair and looked like a body builder with arm bands and matching combat boots with an old style looking shield tied to his back while also have a mustache beard combo.

Next to him was a woman who could pass for Pyrrah's older sister dressed in a red and Yellow Kimono.

"Um...hello?" he greeted nervously while seeing the man stand up and walk over with him looking up at the man's face and swore his face went pale.

"So you're THE Jaune Arc huh?" he remarked looking him over. "Seem as scrawny as I figured. I could break you in half with my bare hands. I should in fact." he grabbed Jaune by his armor and hoisted him up.

"Dad! Put him down now." frowned Pyrrha. "It wasn't entirely his fault."

"Now dear he's just being himself. Besides I'd like to see this." smiled her mother secretly hoping her husband would have at least given the boy a black eye.

"S-Sir maybe that's a bad idea!" spoke Jaune feeling his arms were stuck in the man's iron grip.

"You dared to sully our daughter before meeting us and therefore have shown disrespect! Now take it like a man, or whatever you are." he remarked picking Jaune up and setting him over his shoulders while hooking his arm over the legs with Jaune's back against his shoulders.

"Aah! Pyrrha!"

"Dad stop that!" spoke Pyrrha making a move to get out of bed. "Put him down, this isn't Mistral."

"Now Pyrrha the doctor said you needed rest." spoke her mother. "Besides I think a broken spine more than makes up for him knocking you up."

"Can I please just have a moment to speak to him without the two of you threatening his life?"

"Oh….fine, but nothing serious." sighed her mom standing up. "Put him down dear."

Pyrrha's father groaned and dropped the boy on the floor unceremoniously before walking out of the room.

Jaune groaned and picked himself up just before the mother slapped him in the face and walked out with a 'hmph'.

"I'm so sorry Jaune, but my parents are rather….overkill." remarked Pyrrha as Jaune walked over and sat down while rubbing his cheek.

"No prob." he groaned giving a thumbs up.

"He didn't pop a vertebra out of place did he? My dad gets antsy if he's doing that to someone he hates."

"It's all good. Pretty sure it's a hairline fracture at the least," He said before wincing "of course I could be wrong."

"Want me to get a doctor or nurse?"

"No, just need to activate my aura and I'll be right as rain." he replied closing his eyes and focusing while feeling his back feel a little better. "There we go….so, you really are... Expecting?"

She nodded and laid her hands on her lap. "Yeah, the doctor said the baby was fine, but…."

"But?"

She sighed. "He said the area the arrow hit ruptured some organs and caused internal damage. They managed to stop the bleeding and keep me stable, but repairing them was tricky and I nearly didn't make it. They said it would be best if I stopped being a huntress since it might cause the staples to come undone. And of course there's the harm it might do to the baby."

"Oh man. Pyrrha, I….I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For what?" he looked at her like she was crazy. "Pyrrha, you could have died. You and the baby, and all because I couldn't stay to help keep you safe. And now because of this you'll never be a huntress again."

"Jaune, you're being overdramatic, for one the doctors say there's a slim chance I'll be fine with time. And two, I chose to face Cinder. You couldn't have stopped me. Every choice that lead to this was my own. Like Icarus I flew too close to the sun and got burned."

"But Pyrrha you should have let me help. You wouldn't be here, you'd be safe. If anyone deserved to wind up here it's me, not you."

"Don't say that!" She raised her voice causing Jaune to flinch. "If anything had happened to you... I'd never be able to live with myself."

"But Pyrrha, we both know it's true." he looked down. "I'm just some dork who tried being cool and lied his way into beacon, you actually have talent. No one would miss me."

"I would." She sniffled. "If you died….I'd never feel happy again. What would I do without you? Be a spokesperson for a horrible breakfast cereal again?"

"Well it is pretty bad." he remarked with a small smile before sighing. "But even if I was gone, there'd probably be someone better out there than me."

"Jaune , look at me."

He raised his head up to look her in the eyes.

"There is no one I'd rather be with than you, have you forgotten the evening that resulted in my current condition? If I had a number of chances to take it back, I'd turn everyone of them down. It's the one mistake I'll never regret, because it was with you." she smiled with honesty and with tears going down her cheeks.

Jaune felt he wasn't far behind her as his own eye felt like they were about to water. He smiled back and the two closed the gap between them and wrapped their arms around each other. It was also the exact same moment the door opened.

Jaune froze and paled slightly hoping it was not who he thought it was.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" asked a man with a white doctor's coat on.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief as he and Pyrrha parted. "I take it you're the doc?"

"Yes, I am." He replied closing the door behind him. "I am merely here to give Miss Nikos an update on what we found."

Both grew nervous while Pyrrha took Jaune's hand and squeezed a little.

"Well we made sure the child was healthy, and unfortunately the results of your physical state are still the same. If you push yourself your wound will reopen the chances of a career as a huntress... They're not in your favor. But there is still a slim chance with any luck."

"That's a relief." sighed Jaune.

"Until you make a full recovery you are not to participate in anything too stressful."

"That I can do, thank you doctor."

The man nodded before leaving them alone again.

"Phew, for a second there I thought it was your folks."

"If it were the door would have been slammed open with the way my father is at this time."

"So I guess this means you'll be sticking around the hospital till the baby's born, right?"

Pyrrha lost her smile and looked down, "No. My parents are taking me back home to Mistral once it's okay for me to be moved."

"What?" he looked at her shocked. "But then that means…"

"Yeah, they're going to help me raise the baby while in our old home." she replied before handing her shield to him. "I don't think I'll be needing this."

"But Pyrrha-"

"Don't argue with me Jaune, just take it, besides with how my father gets, you're going to need it" she cut him off while keeping her eyes shut. "We'll meet again, one day."

Jaune looked at her and the shield and let out a deep sigh before grabbing it and stood up. "I swear I'll make sure it doesn't go to waste."

"That's all I ask, now you might want to get out of here before my father really gets mad."

Jaune nodded and leaned in before sharing one last kiss with her before slowly walking out and away from her while trying to keep from crying. Suddenly he beards loud yell from Pyrrah's father before bolting through the halls. 'Oh man, the others aren't gonna like hearing this.'

Meanwhile Coco was looking down at the ground as she walked down the beaten path to where she and her father were staying. She let out a sigh while getting on the porch and gave the door a loud knock. She heard heavy footsteps before the door opened.

"Yes?" spoke a tall man who looked like a professional bodybuilder since his whole body was defining with muscles and strong arms and legs. He wore a pair of blue overalls over a white shirt that strained to cover his muscles with red flannel pants and with short brown hair. His face actually looked young despite his age and not as old as most would think he was. This was due to the amount of antioxidants in his routine diet.

"Hey dad." greeted Coco with a neutral tone.

"Coco?" He stepped out and closed the door behind him. "Is everything alright dear? You don't sound very chipper."

"Well….I've got some news, which you might not like." she said avoiding eye contact.

"Coco, you know if there's anything bothering you, I'm all ears."

"... I'm leaving Vale." she dropped the bomb while walking past him and heading inside.

"What?!" He exclaimed. He walked back in while she headed upstairs with him following. "Coco what are you talking about?"

"Look dad, I just gotta." she replied entering her room and pulled a suitcase out before going through her closet for clothes. "I...Have this feeling I have to do something, and it's not here on some rinky dink island."

"Young lady you're not going anywhere." he frowned standing in the doorway. "Considering all the damage that's happened and the insanity going on in all of Remnant, you're not going out somewhere all on your own, especially since you haven't told me an actual reason."

"I can't tell you, you just need you to trust me on this." she replied while carefully folding the clothes and went to grab a sleeping bag. "I can't just sit around and do nothing, just waiting for all that craziness to hit Patch."

"And why can't you tell me? Believe me Coco I don't doubt you have a reason, but unless I know what it is I'm not about to let my only daughter out there when it's much safer here." he crossed his arms.

"I…I just need to meet with someone, try to get to know her," she said reaching to the black necklaces around her neck. "before it's too late."

He noticed her shoulders slump and walked over with a hand on her back. "Coco, please tell me. Are you going to try and find your mother?"

She gripped the necklaces and closed her eyes while giving a nod.

Her father let out a sigh and scratched his head. "You've always been dead set on tracking her down."

"And trust me, I'm not gonna go around catching attention. I'm gonna be as discreet as possible and go where I have an idea she is. If I can't find her, then….I'll come home."

"... _Sigh_ damn that woman, alright. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Believe me dad, I will."

Later she left her house and waved goodbye to her father who was trying hard not to cry. After they left each other's sights she regained her emotionless expression. She was gonna need it for the journey she was gonna be dealing with. She went to a secluded spot and looked around. She wondered if maybe she was early before she was struck from behind and knocked to the ground.

"OW!" she turned and saw none other than Neapolitan, who had grabbed Coco's things during the attack. "Hey, what's the big idea? You some kinda thief?"

"Coco!" came a voice that made the fashionista freeze. "Do not yell at her."

Coco and Neo looked over and saw a familiar figure stop and glare at them. "We've got business to take care of. Neo, come."

The girl nodded as she brought the woman the bag and emptied the contents in front of her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" frowned Coco getting back on her feet with a frown.

"Coco, I instructed you to gather your necessities? Not all this junk." Said the woman grabbing a tank top from the ground.

"Hey, it's so I can stay cool when it gets hot out."

"Have you forgotten what I told you? What we're up against? We can't afford weakness, especially when it involves connections to unnecessary objects. Your body will either adapt to the weather or be subject to it." The woman dropped the top and stomped it into the dirt. "Or do you want to see your father and everyone else to die?"

Coco glared at her while her hand was on her handbag while noting Neo move a hand near the umbrella beside her. She moved her hand away and looked away. "No."

The woman gathered the clothes in a pile then tossed a match book to Coco. "Burn it, all of it, and we will begin your training."

Coco frowned and glared at the woman before taking a match out and lit it before taking one last look at the pile and sighed before flicking it at the pile. In minutes the pile went up in flames and the woman was revealed to be Raven Branwen.

"Well done, when we're done you and Neo will be even more than what you are now. So long as you do exactly what I say to the letter. Is that understood?"

Neo moved her arms behind her back and nodded.

Raven looked at Coco who had the thousand yard stare. "Coco. Is that understood?"

Coco looked back at her and sighed. "Yes…..Mother."


	60. Chapter 36

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 36

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune panted as he slowed his running down the path and had to stop to try and catch his breath while keeping the shield under his arm.

He got back to the inn and felt his lungs about to explode. "Ho god! I need...to work on…my stamina."

"Yo Jaune." waved Ruby while relaxing on the couch. "How was the trip? And why do you look ready to pass out?"

"Oh you know... Just did half the… five hundred meter dash." he panted while dropping to his knees and picking the shield up with both hands. "Where… are the others?"

"Where else. In bed." she pointed her thumb up the stairs while walking over and noticed the shield. "Isn't that Pyrrha's? Wait, if you just ran here from seeing her, and that's her shield….oh Jaune, have you become one of those desperate stalkers? You know she's not gonna like that."

"Ruby!...Not the time." he got out while catching his breath. "I've got a lot to tell you and the others, and it's not good."

"Okay, but you'll have to pry them out of bed." she remarked going back to sit on the couch while Jaune dragged himself over and set the shield on the table before laying on the floor to relax a little.

"By the way, if a big guy in armor comes by, I'm not here."

"Why? Do you owe him some money? Cause I know exactly how you fe-actually wait I don't, I always win when I gambled money, but that's between us or I'll get locked up."

Jaune groaned and covered his eyes.

Later after Ren and Nora came back down from their fun, Juane explained what happened with Pyrrha.

"That's horrible." gasped Nora with wide eyes.

"I know. I thought if she stayed here we'd at least be there for her." Jaune spoke.

Ren shook his head and rubbed his arms together while stomping his feet on the ground.

"I know it's screwed up, and worst of all now we won't be able to ask to be the baby's Godparents!" Nora added.

"Hey! I already called godmother." spoke up Ruby. "It only seems right cause I have more experience when it comes to real stuff it can learn in life. Like sleight of hands, hotwiring a car, and gamble like a pro."

"Would you guys be real!" spoke Jaune annoyed. "The fact is Pyrrah's gonna have to raise our baby by herself, well not really cause she has her parents, but considering what I saw of them I'm more worried they'll start teaching it how to assassinate someone in their sleep or fight in some gladiator arena. Seriously her dad was like a gladiator and her mom was like some sadist."

"Oh, well if they do raise it how to fight, then you can have a reunion if they come back and it tries to get vengeance on you." spoke Ruby patting his back.

"Butchered by my own child? Yeah not a happy thought." he sighed while rubbing his head. "This is worst then I thought. I can't be there for my own child, I won't see Pyrrha again, and her parents might have my head if I try to find them to get them to see reason. And even if I get past all that, Pyrrha might not be able to be a huntress anymore. And all because I couldn't stay and help her."

"Didn't she shove you in one of the Beacon lockers and send you flying off?" Ruby questioned. "Because if that's the case, you technically couldn't help it."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Ruby is right." Nora said as Ren nodded. "She did that to try and keep you safe, and if you start thinking on what you should have done, maybe you should focus on what you did do, like how you took command back on the airship. Even I have to say you were a little tiny bit attractive."

"I'd be careful, I think you're losing your touch." Ruby whispered to Ren.

"Hey I said attractive not drop dead sexy. The point is Jaune when it counts you can actually be a pretty competent leader." clarified Nora. "Besides, Pyrrha helped get you to get confident, and if you start getting down and doubting yourself, then that's basically saying all the hard work you two put was pointless. Is that what you want? Or Are you gonna quit moping, grow a pair, and show Pyrrha and her parents what you're made of?"

He looked at her and the shield while thinking back on the talk. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "You're right, I'm not the same wimp who jumped on gear from a chipmunk chittering. I'm someone who actually knows what they're doing."

"Then I guess we have the same destination." Ruby said "Pack your bags guys, we're going to Mistral."

"Pack extras." Nora whispered to Ren.

Later that night Ruby was in her sleeping bag in Jaune's room. She tossed and turned in her sleep struggling to get comfortable. On her sides, on her back, she couldn't find comfort. She laid on her stomach with her backside in the air before slinking around like an unconscious caterpillar.

Jaune snored a little while Ruby moved up the side and tried slinking out of the sleeping bag and climbed under the covers beside him with her head moving on his chest, but it felt too hard and made her groan as she moved her hand over it.

"Pyrrha." Jaune smiled as he enjoyed a happy dream before Ruby slunked off and started moving towards the slightly ajar door. "Wait, Pyrrha come back."

Ruby's body moved to into the hall while noting the firm floor wasn't comfy and needed something more soft to lay on. She went to the room across the way and went inside and climbed into a bed and found comfort in something round and squishy.

The next morning Nora giggled in her sleep feeling her breasts be fondled. "Oohoohoo, Ren"

Said male was on her side and turned while feeling his arm drape over something that didn't feel like Nora. His eyes began to open before going wide at the sight of another person on Nora's other side. He looked at her and lightly tapped her cheek.

"Huh?" Nora's eyes slowly opened and turned to Ren with a smile. "Morning Ren, someone's awfully happy this early."

He raised a hand and pointed to the other side.

She looked at him confused, but looked and went wide eyed at seeing Ruby's head resting on one of her breasts while fondling the other. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Jaune sat up in his room and looked around while hearing the scream and scrambled out while grabbing his shield and pushed the door open to Ren and Nora's room. "What's going...on?"

"It wasn't me! It was monkey gym partner!" Ruby slurred before coming to her senses and saw her position before screaming as she jumped out of the bed. "You're not Yang! Imposter!" she yelled pointing at Nora.

"Ruby! You're the one laying on my chest and copping a feel!"

"Say wha-...Oh...Heh heh heh. Sorry. Guess I was sleepwalking again." she chuckled.

Ren snorted and tried to hold back his laughter.

"That's not funny." glared Nora crossing her arms. "The only one I let do that is you, and the only way I'd let another girl do it would be if you suddenly became one, but since that's not happening, I'm sticking strictly with you."

He held up his hand with an apologetic look.

"That's better. And you little miss sleepwalker, try not to let that happen again." she pointed at Ruby.

"Sorry, Yang always kept me cool and stop from doing that, plus I kinda miss sleeping on her titties." Ruby spoke before looking down.

Nora kept her frown up and looked at Ren and Jaune who looked uncertain before she sighed. "Ruby, look, I get that it's really hard to get use to Yang not being here, but when we head out, how about all of us try to keep you from sleepwalking into trouble?"

"Okay, but make sure my scythe isn't anywhere near me. And Nora...You might wanna start wearing a bra."

"Ok we'll just be outside." spoke Jaune moving over and dragging Ruby out of the room.

Meanwhile up in the northern region of Remnant in the kingdom of Atlas. We move towards a very tall and well known building with the Schnee Dust company logo on it. It is here we find Weiss in her bed still shaking over her mental breakdown days ago. She felt cold and no matter how hot the fire in the fireplace was or how warm her covers were, she couldn't get warm.

She breath into her hands and rubbed them while trying to cover her head with the blanket while she curled under it and tried closing her eyes.

"What's the matter Weiss?" Questioned an eerie voice as she felt someone finger walk up her thigh and over her hip. "Got the chills?"

She knew who, or rather what, it was.

"Come out from under there and let's talk."

She felt a hand rub against the small of her waist. "G-Go away, you're not real."

"Oh? Then why are you talking to me?"

Weiss gasped when she felt the hand move to her rear.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon Weiss, and you know why."

The girl had enough and threw off the blanket. She quickly moved off the bed and saw a translucent figure who looked similar to her casually laying on the bed.

"Morning beautiful." She said waving her fingers. "Sleep well?"

"Why are you tormenting me!"

"Oh I'm not doing anything, you are." she smirked while blowing some air at Weiss which to her felt like a blizzard breeze. "I'm you, or the parts of you that you keep bottled up."

"Leave me alone!" she yelled turning away while covering her ears and shivering. "You're not real, you're not real, and why is it so cold!"

"You had a taste of bliss and deep down you want more." She said and leaned in close. "You did something you never thought would happen in your life. You took your first life. Not a Grimm, not a machine, but flesh and blood. Snuffing out that Faunus' soul like a tiny candle light." She chuckled and laid herself out on the bed while stretching out her leg. "And when you cracked your whole world came undone, and nothing else seemed to matter. You just...let go." The figure said and rubbed her hand over her body.

"GAH!" cried out Weiss swinging at the other her with her hand just going through her while footsteps rushed outside before the door swung open to show Winter. "JUST SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU AMOROUS APPARITION!"

"Weiss!" Winter ran over and tried grabbing Weiss' wrists to stop her swinging and made her look at her. "Calm down Weiss, there's nothing there!"

"Winter…" Weiss whimpered and hugged her sister. "She was here again."

The older sister sighed and rubbed Weiss' back who was crying and looked at her with concern. "Don't worry Weiss, I've called in some specialists who'll help you."

"She's just so lewd and vulgar! She has no respect for personal space!" she cried out while shaking. "She doesn't leave, and I can feel her eyes on me no matter where I go!"

"It's going to be okay, just try to relax and ignore her." whispered Winter trying to help Weiss relax and walked her back over to the bed and sat her down. "The doctors will be here in a few hours and will help you, just try to bare with it for now." Winter laid her sister down and stood up. "I'll go down get you some breakfast."

"Can't you just have one of the servants do that?"

"I'll be right back, you can survive a few minutes on your own." she rubbed Weiss on the head before heading out while Weiss quickly wrapped herself up in the sheet again. It was then she felt her spectral doppelganger wrap an arm around her waist and spooned her from behind.

"Aw, what a nice sister. But even if she tries to help you, deep down we know she's still the same one you came to despise. Why, she's probably talking with father on sending you away for the rest of your life."

"Please just stop talking, and get off."

"What? I like snuggles." she smirked resting her head on Weiss' shoulder. "Besides, after seeing how Ruby and Yang sleep together, I think you wanna do that to Winter, or have someone do that to you."

Weiss groaned as she tried burying her face in the pillows.

Hours later a pair of doctors were lead through the halls of the Schnee household.

"I'm so glad you managed to get here, I know it wasn't easy." spoke Witner leading them.

"Well considering we didn't leave Atlas before all this chaos began, I'd say you're in luck." spoke one. "Is there anything you can tell us right away of what your sister has been going through?"

"She says she's been seeing some form of Phantasm identical to herself. Only it acts nothing like her, it's more like-"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Oh no, not again." The three sprinted down the hall with Winter slamming the door open as they saw Weiss standing on her bed holding her chest with one hand while swinging her pillow with the other and breathing heavily while her eyes darted around the room.

"She won't stop, it's hopeless. Is this what I deserve? Is this punishment?" she muttered dropping to her knees while not paying attention to the three.

"Weiss!" Called Winter.

Weiss dropped the pillow while they shut the door and the doctors moved over and stood next to the bed.

"Weiss calm down, we're here to help." One of the doctors spoke.

"Can you give us your attention?" asked the other doctor.

"I...Yes." she nodded while seeing them pull out a clipboard and some papers from their bags while she tried to calm her racing heart. They asked her a number of questions and she tried her best to answer.

"So now this other Weiss is constantly appearing?"

"Yes." Weiss replied.

"Is she here now?"

"She's making faces right next to you."

They wrote it down while the first doctor tapped his chin. "And you say this all started when you got home after the attack on Beacon?"

"Yes, just after I….lost it, and let myself go wild." she looked away while gripping her knees.

"Alright then, I think I know what's happening." Spoke the first doctor. "You're mind conjured up a version of yourself to try and deal with the fact you've never taken another person's life. You've lived a life many wish they could and therefore never had the feeling of what it means to do that. And from what you told us of this...Ruby Rose and her sister, who are very close, perhaps it conjured a subconscious idea of what you wish you could be like. Someone who has no worries, someone who is carefree. Would you say that seems similar to this Miss Rose?"

"I guess, but why is she so flirty and grabby? It feels so real."

"Well this sort of thing happens to many people, but for Hunters….Well in short what you're dealing with what is known as a Psycho Phantasm."

"A...what?"

"It's not uncommon among people in situations similar to yours. It stems from more base desires. When you let yourself go wild a part of you enjoyed the feeling of liberation so much that your mind created this entity to entice and tempt you to...indulge yourself again. The more you ignore it the worse it gets. For a time at least."

"Oh god." she groaned covering her face with her hands.

"Now while it may sound hard, there are ways to deal with them. Medication to help you relax and ignore it, or the old fashion way, help you see that simply keeping a firm control on yourself to break the urge." spoke the second doctor. "Now we're not telling you to live your life, but perhaps doing things a little different than usual might help. Like say, if you have a curfew, go to sleep when you want to. Or if you have appointments with someone, have them moved to later so you have some time to yourself and do what you want. Stuff to help you relax and have fun without feeling so much stress put on your shoulders."

"I think that would be best, especially with this Psyco... Whatever, constantly molesting me. You can't imagine how awkward it is to be grabbed by myself." she held her knees while trying to stay calm.

"Do you see the faunus you killed in your dreams?" Questioned the second doctor.

"Yes, I can never forget." she closed her eyes. "The blood dripping, him pointing at me, calling me a monster. And he's right, I am a monster. I knew deep down there had to be someone driving the mech, and yet… I just went for it. And everytime I wake up screaming, then _she's_ there to _comfort_ me."

"Weiss listen to me." spoke Winter cutting in with a serious expression. "I understand what you're going through. I've had my own share of deaths on my hands. When I first took a life I questioned if I could deal with it and even thought about quitting the military, but to me, I just couldn't. I wanted to serve Atlas proudly and with my own strength. I'm not going to say it's easy, in fact dealing with something like this is one of the things I never wanted you to experience."

"But I did! I took someone's life and, even if it was a member of the bloodfang, I can never go back!" cried out Weiss covering her ears.

"That's right, I heard through the grapevine that a handful of people call them that." Spoke the first doctor. "Weiss, I think I can say that you have done nothing wrong. While yes it's natural to feel guilty, you must also take into account that your life and those of your classmates and friends were in danger at the time. You were trying to keep yourself safe during an unexpected attack which could have been much worse. Sometimes self defense can lead to something like this, but you must think about what could have done had you NOT done something. And if you find dealing with this problem on your own too difficult, one of us can write up a prescription for medicine to help stop the hallucinations for a short time, although you won't be able to properly use your Semblance and you may experience frequent dizzy spells."

"I'll take it." she spoke without hesitation. "I just want them to stop, and besides, I don't wanna use it anyway."

"Okay then, if there's nothing else we'll take our leave."

"Thank you doctors." nodded Winter as they stood up and headed out. She looked back to her sister who was still shivering. She moved over beside her and held her tightly. "It'll be alright Weiss, I promise."

The young sister actually felt warmer in her sister's embrace, yet still very cold.

"Go on, rest your little head." whispered the other Weiss with a smile that stretched ear to ear showing her teeth had turned to fangs. "And when she's gone, I'll be right here for you."

Weiss hugged Winter while trying to ignore her.

In the wilds of Vale, a group of faunus were traveling to Vacuo by foot. Each one lugging some bags of what they had gotten from their home before they were destroyed.

One faunas, whose face was covered, was handing out handwritten fliers. "Everyone read this while we keep moving."

Join the True White Fang.

Take a stand for your fellow faunus and take a stand against the pretenders of the Blood Fang. The time to fight is now.

"What is this?" asked one in confusion.

"This is a joke, right?" Another one questioned.

"It's no joke." shook the covered Faunus. "The Blood Fang played a part in all the damage and pain, which just goes to show that they'll hurt anyone and everyone, no matter how high the cost."

"You want us to fight those guys?"

"Forget it."

"You're crazy."

"I got a family to think about."

"Not on your life."

The Fauni dropped the fliers and continued to walk.

The covered figure groaned and kneeled down to grab the fliers off the ground.

"Need a hand?" a gruff voice a asked as a large shadow came over her.

She looked up and saw a tall figure who had a feminine face, but it was hard to tell since they had a white muscle shirt with muscles, combat boots, camo pants, and a buzz cut hairstyle for their red hair with two canine ears popping out. Next to her was another, much shorter and petite girl in a frilly white dress with long red hair with ribbons on the ends and black knee high boots with similar ears.

"Uh...Yeah thanks." She said as the larger female kneeled down to help pick up the discarded fliers.

"You know if you start talking like that after what happened people might think you're a spy or something."

"Far from it. I'm one of the few that remember what the White Fang stood for." she replied while the other girl moved over and helped grabbing some of the fliers.

"Well you won't find anyone here to help you Miss."

"Belladonna." she said before taking off the covering from her face. "Blake Belladonna."

"Wait, Blake? As in the same one who was at the tournament?" asked the tall figure.

"Yeah that's me." Sighed Blake.

"The same one who was with that girl who made everyone nearly run out?" asked the smaller girl with wide eyes.

"I take it you mean Ruby? Yeah, she has that effect on people."

"How can you handle her? I heard she called herself some weird nickname. It was….um...I forgot." groaned the tall figure.

"Bloody Rose, Sis."

"Oh yeah."

"Wait, sis?" spoke Blake confused.

"Oh right, I'm Alex and this my sister June."

"I see...heh. Funny you two remind me of ruby and Her sister. Two sisters.

"Actually, I'm not a girl." Alex said

"What? You're a boy?"

"Yes _he_ is. What, you got a problem with cross dressers?" June asked glaring down at Blake.

"No no no, just...surprised." she spoke with her hands up.

"So care to explain why you're handing out these fliers?"

"I want Fauni to understand what the Blood Fang did is not what the White Fang strived for. We want peace through nonviolence, not through acts of terrorism."

"But what do you get out of it, you're just another human."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that. I'll explain when we're alone."

"Um... actually, we _are_ alone." Alex stated. "Everyone went on while we were talking."

"Wha...Aw damn it all!" June bellowed.

Blake turned and saw the crowd was gone and turned to them with a frown. "Look, if I tell you two this, can you keep it a secret? I don't want a soul to find out."

"Oh you can count on us." smiled Alex. "We have tight lips."

Blake reached up to her bow and grabbed it before pulling it undone to show her ears.

"Whoa." June blinked with Alex as they stared at her.

"Don't tell me you suddenly wanna chase me up a tree?" Blake asked with a dull tone.

"No, we're just surprised. I mean, if you're a Faunus, why wear a bow at all?" asked Alex.

"And why aren't you hiding from us if you're part cat? I mean we're dogs."

"For one because I'm….well just unsure if it's right to show people who I am considering our reputation. And for two, because I'm more skittish around a real dog, canine Faunus don't effect me that much, but that explains why I was already feeling cautious around you two. Of course it was a lot worse but that was before Ruby and Yang's Corgi started living with us in our dorm at Beacon."

"Aww." smiled Alex. "They're so cute."

"Don't get all goofy Alex." Groaned June rubbing the bridge of her nose. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her brothers silliness. "So Blake, what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to head to Vacuo and get as many Faunus to join me with the White Fang to try and help get the word out that the Blood Fang are nothing but pain and are not for equality between Fauni and Humans."

"Good luck with that." June spoke. "Everyone their is either a thief, a cut throat, or a dirty backstabber."

"I know it sounds hard, but I need to at least try."

"We'll go with you." Alex stated.

"Wait what?" spoke June looking at him with wide eyes. "Hold on a sec."

"What? We can't just let her go out on her own." Alex argued. "Besides we're going the same way."

"Don't go blabbing that stuff." she frowned covering his mouth. "Let's get going and catch up with the others."

"But sis, maybe we should go with her. I mean if no one else will?"

"I don't know and I don't care." she replied picking him up and slinging him over her shoulder. "We're going."

"Okay." Alex said as his sister started to walk. "I mean it's not like she'll be ripped apart by grimm, or attacked by bandits, or hunted like an animal by some Faunus hating fanatics."

"If she made it to the tournament then she'll survive."

"But didn't she have a team?"

June stopped and turned to Blake. "Hey that's right, where's the rest of your team?"

"...I don't want to talk about it." she replied looking away.

Alex looked at his sister's eyes with a look of expectation.

"Don't even say it." June groaned before taking a deep breath. "Okay fine, we'll help."

"Wait what?" spoke Blake in confusion.

"We're going with you." Said Alex.

"Wait, why do that? You just met me and didn't you have other plans in mind?"

"Eh not really, we were only following those other Fauni because we feel more comfortable in a group." June shrugged.

"But you still don't know me that well, and I'm going to a dangerous place where anyone could get hurt."

"We can take care of ourselves, besides we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if we left you out here to die. Right June?"

Said girl groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Right, we'll come with."

"Well...I suppose, but try not to slow me down."

"Same to you." frowned June as Blake walked passed them and they followed.

All the way back at Ruby's house is where we see Yang still unconscious while the machines showed her heart rate and status was still stable even after days. But inside her mind was another story.

Inside it looked like a pale white colored version of her home with Yang herself in her usual clothes sitting on the couch and looking around.

"Are we home?" she muttered while swearing she heard an echo follow. "Why is everything so white?" she asked before standing up. She moved around, but stopped upon seeing her reflection in the glass. "M-My scars."

She stared at herself which bore no sign of her injuries whatsoever. Her whole body was blemished free without even a speck of dirt on her, she looked gorgeous. "Wow."

"I know right?"

"Huh." Yang quickly turned around. Her eyes widened while stiffening up as she saw literally herself standing right there with a relaxed smile.

"What's up?"

"Oh my god...This is it isn't it? I'm going insane, like Ruby."

"Nope." the other Yang shook her head. "Do I sound like I'm gonna start laughing my head off? Plus I don't have that gross bloodshot thing going on with my eyes."

"Then, who are you? And where are we? Cause the last thing I remember is getting stabbed," she held a hand where the sword met her. "And then I went flying and blacked out when my head felt like it exploded."

"Well that's easy. You were spot on partly when you thought you were going nuts. We're in your head, your deep subconscious. I guess you could say it's similar to where Ruby went to fight her inner self. A kind of mental limbo, I wanna say." remarked the other Yang while a chair suddenly appeared before she sat down on it. "You can sit and relax, you're not going anywhere."

"But...No I need to get out of here and find Ruby."

"Listen Yang, Ruby is fine, you think she's gonna do anything when you're out cold. You deserve some time to relax, don't you agree?" smiled the second Yang making a chair appear behind her which hit her legs and made her fall back on it as it moved closer to the second Yang. "When was the last time you let your hair down and took a break?"

"Um….I can't remember." she admitted while hesitantly while sitting back in the comfy chair. "Really it's always been me keeping an eye on Ruby so I never really took time to myself."

"Exactly, you earned this Yang, besides what's a little time in a coma? Not like people don't know where to find you."

"Wait, coma?" she looked at her in shock. "I thought I was just passed out in the hospital. How long have I been out of it for? Days? Weeks? Months?" each time she added it made her feel dread and horror.

"Yang calm down, I can guarantee everything is fine. Just take a little break, you're fine as long as you're alive, I'm sure once you learn to relax you'll get out." stretched the second one. "But if it helps you, just a couple days. I think if you just lean back, close your eyes, and take it easy, you'll wake up outside feeling brand new."

Yang sighed and shook her head before leaning back. "Fine, I'll give it a shot." she closed her eyes. a second later she felt the wind on her face and opened them to find herself laying on her back in a grassy field. "W...What the?"

"Pretty cool right?" the other Yang said lying parallel to Yang with a piece of hay in her mouth. "In here we can do whatever we want."

"Wait, then why did you bring us out here?"

"Remember when we were little? How we and dad use to look a clouds, we were never more relaxed. I thought this would be a good place to start off." she sighed with her hands behind her head. "Just take a spot and look at the clouds."

"Huh, now that you mention it...I do remember something like that." she remarked looking up at the various clouds while sitting down. "The whole sky looks like it stretches for miles and miles and so on."

"I know." smiled the second Yang while they overheard footsteps in the grass.

"Yang?" A familiar voice spoke making the girl's eyes widen and sit up.

She turned and was stunned to see her mom standing there, but in a red blouse and long skirt with a black apron on. "Mom?" She looked over to the other Yang who was smiling.

"It's almost time for dinner dear, come inside and wash up." She said softly reaching out to Yang.

She looked at her and the hand while standing up and stepped back a little. "What do you mean? After all you put me through? You expect me to just forget and-"

"Yang, she's not real, I made her so you can see what it would be like if she had been more like a real mother.." The second Yang said. "Calm down."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't want to spend some time with Mom."

"It….it's not that. But…"

"Come on, this mom here is gonna treat you like a real mom should. Don't you want that?"

"...Yeah...Yeah, I-I do." Yang grinned. "Maybe I can stay here, for a little bit."

"Now you're talkin'," said the second Yang standing up, "let's go."

Yang saw her mother smile and take her hand before slowly leading her away.

Meanwhile we open on pools of black slime in a dark red and purple land. One of them started to ripple before a Grimm rose up with a growl as it brought it's claw to the edge and pulled itself out before turning and started walking off while other pools started to experience the same with other Grimms coming out.

The images shimmered and we see Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai reflected in a window, watching from inside a high building. Emerald has her hand to her mouth while Mercury seemed slightly disgusted. A gloved hand appears between two purple crystal formations and snapped its fingers

A wide shot revealed a large windowed room, at the center of which is a long purple, crystal table. Four people sat at the table with seven chairs. One of them was Cinder Fall. Emerald and Mercury moved away from the window.

Across the table sat a man with short black and gray hair. He also had a mustache and green eyes. He wore a dark blue overcoat with yellow linings, with a yellow-buttoned black undercoat, yellow blouse, a black necktie and brown fingerless gloves. "Yes, yes keep your posse in check." he said to Cinder.

"Say that again Watts, I dare you." Mercury grunts and made a move toward Watts, but Emerald held him back. "Come on Emerald, one punch is all I need."

Cinder looked to him and narrowed her eyes while raising her hand for him to stand down.

He sent the man a glare before stepping back and went silent.

"You hear that? Silence."

Two seats down sat another more muscular man. He had brown short hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wore a gray and brown coat with yellow buttons and linings on it, and a large belt. His arms were hairy and appeared to have some scars on both arms near his sleeves. He also had brown boots and black pants. He gave Watts an unimpressed glance.

"I have half a mind to thank the girl who bested you." Watts added.

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down." snickered a pale man with a brown braided ponytail and gold eyes. He wore a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it along with white pants. His jacket was left open, exposing his bare chest, which was crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms were covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wore leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. "Fine her and, well, she took your eye, right?"

Cinder only stared at the man while he cackled at her. She tried to speak but only managed to make quiet exhaling noises. Emerald leaned in to hear her.

"Pathetic." said Watts, "why did you even-"

There is a sound of a heavy metal door being unlatched. The doors open and everyone stands just before Salem enters followed by another figure dressed in purple robes with red markings, a hood, and a black triangular mask with Salem's Glyph painted on it over his nose and eyes leaving the bottom half exposed showing his skin was almost as white as Salem's.

He stood at the doorway as she glided alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, jewels dangling from her hair. Salem stopped, facing away from them and toward a candle and crystal display. "Watts."

Said man straightened up and turned to her.

"Do you find such malignance necessary?" She asked as she turned.

"I apologize ma'am, I'm not particularly fond of failure."

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly, killed dear Ozpin." Salem said as she sat down.

The robed figure walked up to the table and stood besides Watts' seat and looked down on him.

Watt turned to the figure and narrowed his eyes. "And who might I ask, are you?"

He looked at Salem who gave only a nod before looking back at Watts "...Dark Phoenix." he spoke in a demonic voice.

"Ahahaha, and what are you doing here?" laughed the pale man.

"He is my new general. Cinder and her team brought him to me back when he was still barely alive. And with a few...modifications, made a new man out of him, so to speak." Salem replied. "So don't give him any trouble as he'll be of good use to us."

"And you seem to be in MY seat." Dark Phoenix said to Watts.

"There's an empty seat right there." Watts spoke pointing to the chair.

"Very perceptive of you." said Dark Phoenix before grabbing Watts by the throat with a white hand with Black claw tipped finger and lifted Watts out of the seat shocking everyone but Salem. "But you didn't listen to me."

Watts clawed at the hand As he choked for air before Dark Phoenix shoved him into the empty chair. He gasped as air filled his lungs and looked back at their new addition.

Dark Phoenix sat down and sent a smile and nod at Cinder.

Cinder kept a neutral expression one while Emerald and Mercury sent small glares at him.

"Now then Dr. Watts. To what failure are you referring to?" questioned Salem.

"The girl...with silver eyes." he got out while coughing and rubbing his neck before glaring at Dark Phoenix.

"Ruby Rose." The general corrected.

"We've dealt with her kind before, but how a novice like her managed to beat one of us is the problem." spoke the muscular male.

"She's no ordinary girl," said Emerald. "like her uncle Qrow, she's psychotic. Killing Grimm...it's just a game to her. And when she snaps she's even worse than Tyrian over here." the green haired girl finished and gestured to the pale man two seats down.

"Moi?" the man in question pointed at himself. "Impossible."

"She wanted to make a mans guts into haggis." Said Mercury.

"Hmm, not bad, I would have made them into decorations." he snickered.

"What is haggis anyway?" Questioned the Grey haired boy.

"Quiet." spoke Salem in a cold tone. "The girl will be dealt with I assure you, and while Cinder is the new Fall Maiden, it still holds with itself a crippling weakness. That's why she'll be staying here as we continue the treatment. Tyrian your search for the Spring Maiden can wait, you will go after the girl."

"Gladly." he laughed with eagerness and clapped his hands.

"And bring her to me." Salem instructed.

Tyrian stopped and let out a groan of disappointment before nodding.

"Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral." Salem ordered.

"Yes ma'am, very good."

"And Hazel," she turned to the muscular man. "I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same.

"As you wish."

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next." spoke Salem.

"And once all is said and done we will have our rewards, right?" asked Dark Phoenix.

"Once the four kingdoms have fallen Vale will be yours as promised, General."

Said general smirked while Watts frowned at him.

They all began to stand as Tyrian turned to Cinder and snickered while pointing at his left eye. "An eye for an eye." he started laughing uncontrollably while Cinder gritted her teeth while clenching her hands before she stormed out with Mercury and Emerald following her.

Suddenly a feather zipped through the air and embedded itself in Tyrian's seat making him stop laughing and look to Dark Phoenix who grit his teeth before leaving the room.

"Yeesh! What's his problem?"

"Cinder!" he called out while following said girl and her team. "I'd like to speak with you."

The three turned and Emerald stood between him and Cinder with a glare.

"Don't bug us, Creep."

"Heh, you're not that far off. But I was talking to Cinder, now step aside."

Emerald didn't and kept her hand right on her weapon holster before Cinder cleared her throat making the girl look at her and she made a hand gesture for Emerald to move aside. The green haired girl was reluctant, but obeyed and stood aside as Cinder walked up to him.

"You didn't deserve that." Said Dark Phoenix. "You did your job and you did it splendidly. I don't think any of us could of guessed _that_ was going to happen."

Cinder let out a groan and just whispered something to him.

"What? I can't be nice to one of my comrades." he said reaching out to try and move the hair covering her left eye. It was swatted away with Cinder glaring at him.

"Hmhmhm, come now, you've seen what I've become. let's face it, I'm a monster. And yet even with that scar, you're still quite lovely my dear." he smirked. "Besides, I can smile no problem, why not do the same?" he said with an extended hand.

She narrowed her eye at him before turning and walked away with Mercury and Emerald following with said girl sending a smug smile at him and turned her back to him.

"Alright then. But just remember this, we're all monsters in our own way and all we have is each other. Some more than others." he said before walking away in the opposite direction 'Trust me my dear, you'll learn soon enough.'


	61. Chapter 37

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 37

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune reached the inn and sighed before opening his room door and stuck his head in to see only Ruby on the bed. "Hey Ruby, I'm back."

"Bout time." she said as he handed her a bag. She reached in and pulled out a candy bar. "Ah, my favorite."

"I figured you've gone a long time without some sugar, so I stopped and grabbed a few." he moved over and sat on the other side of the bed with a sigh.

"So...you gonna come with me? Or do I need to tell your babymama you were too much of a pussy to make the trip when I meet her in Mistral?"

He frowned at her and crossed his arms. "Fine, but if I'm coming I'm gonna be keeping an eye on how much sugar you eat."

"You can try." She sniggered. "But here's a tip, if you're not careful you might lose a finger or two."

"Yeah, I know." he heard a loud bang and rolled his eyes. "I question how those two have no shame with other people around. I mean, would they keep at it if they got caught?"

"Probably. Considering Nora's a nymphomaniac when it comes to Ren, and Ren's a horndog when it comes to Nora. It's almost like the comedy relief in a freaky fanfiction story." Said Ruby looking to the camera and winked before looking at Jaune. "But you gotta admire how much they love each other."

"Thank god me and Pyrrha weren't like that." muttered Jaune. "But back on topic, when should we head out?"

"As soon as we can, but we should probably make those two take showers, cold ones."

"Not it." he touched his nose.

"Ok, but there's something I have to ask about Pyrrha, something important."

"Which would be?"

Ruby looked at Jaune intensely before tilting her head. "Was she a squirter or a screamer?"

Jaune reeled back hearing that and blushed. "RUBY!"

"I'm gonna take that as the latter." she stood up.

"DON'T JUST MAKE ASSUMPTIONS LIKE THAT!"

Ruby walked out of the room before going over to the room across across the hall and banged on the door. "Hey! Knock it off you crazy kids! Don't make me come in there!"

"Ruby!" cried/moaned Nora from inside. "Can't you tell we're busy!"

"Everyone in the Inn can. Don't think I'm above blowing off Ren's little buddy from between his legs with my Cresent Rose. Because I will if I have to! It wouldn't be the first time!"

It suddenly went silent before the door opened up a little to show Nora peeking through with a dark look in her face. "Try it and not even the Bloody Rose will be enough to handle my fury."

"Very few things scare me Nora, and you're not one of them." Ruby shot back. "We gotta get going, so wash the stink off yourselves and get dressed."

The redhead narrowed her eye before shutting the door while Ruby headed off. While she went to get her stuff ready, we cut over to a small home that was outside the town closest to where Beacon once stood.

A Deathstalker walked through the street. It looked around to see no one around and resumed before a figure jumped up and stabbed something into it's head piercing it's brain killing it almost instantly. It fell down and started disappearing while the figure jumped off to reveal it was Fox.

"Well done my friend." Yatsuhashi spoke walking out from one of the abandoned shops.

Fox gave a thumbs up while Velvet walked out from behind one of the pieces of rubble.

"Guys we should really get out of here, our Aura levels are dropping in the red." Stated the rabbit Faunus.

"But if we stop now the Grimm will regroup here and then all our hard work will be for naught." spoke Yatsuhashi.

"I know, but let's go find Coco and try again tomorrow." spoke Velvet as she turned and started walking away as her teammates followed. "I know where she's been staying."

"I hope she is alright, she hasn't answered any calls since….you know."

They journeyed to the Adel temporary abode. Velvet stepped up and knocked on the door. The door opened to show Coco's father who looked at them with sadness. "Yes?"

"Hello Mr. Adel is Coco home? We need her help."

He gave a deep sigh and shook his head. "She's not home. She left, to find her mother."

"Mother? But….did she not say her mother was gone?" asked Yatsuhashi.

"Gone yes, but still very much alive. At least that's what I assume. All I really know is that she left Coco at my doorstep." he replied crossing his arms. "I don't know where Coco went, or how long she'll be, but I can guarantee you she's not anywhere near here. She left last night so she's quite possibly long gone by now."

Fox rubbed his chin before pulling his Scroll out and tried calling their leader's number.

"Oh, great Idea Fox, maybe she's still in range to receiving calls." Velvet stated.

"Won't work." spoke the father as Velvet pulled out her Scroll. "I've tried. Either she's out of range or she's not answering my calls."

The Faunus didn't listen then grabbed Fox's Scroll and tried sending a call, it rang twice but she got a red 'X' in response. "She ignored the call?"

"Perhaps she is just out of ranger. Meaning she could be anywhere." Yatsuhashi looked down.

"If she were out of range it would have rang more than twice before the 'X' showed. something's wrong." Velvet said before trying her own scroll. "Come on Coco."

It rang two times before the 'X' showed up again. "Now she's even ignoring my calls?"

"Should I try?" asked Yatsuhashi.

"No...She clearly wants to be alone." Velvet replied. "All we can do is try and give her the time she needs and hope for the best."

"But what about the Grimm?" Asked Yatsuhashi.

"For now I think we can manage, but if it gets too much we'll have to fall back and try to come up with a backup plan."

"Perhaps I can help." Said Mr. Adel slamming his fist in his palm. "I could use a good workout and busting some Grimm heads is just what the doctor ordered."

"You're volunteering?" spoke Velvet in surprise. "Well….I suppose it couldn't hurt, what do you guys think?"

"Are you sure you can handle it? It's been awhile since you were in the field. Uh, from what Coco said."

Mr. Adel frowned before stepping off the porch and walked over to a tree. His body seemed to glow with an odd glow before he reeled his right arm back while keeping his breathing steady and let out a loud yell before swinging and felt his shoulder dislocate as his arm seemed to stretch and hit the tree as he let out an energy into it, causing the bark to crack and break before a hole formed in the back and the tree broke in half with both half's falling to the ground. "That tree was over 75 years old and that my young friends was only a fraction of my power."

They went wide eyed while Fox brought two thumbs up.

"For now you can stay with me for the night, come dawn we'll drive those damned beasts back to whatever hell they crawled out of!" He bellowed flexing his muscles causing his shirt to strain against them.

They went wide eyed while Velvet was stunned at how ripped he seemed. She was practically as red as Ruby's hood.

"And while you're staying I can help show you a great workout regime that'll keep you in shape for years to come. But know this, it's not going to be easy."

'If he exercises shirtless, I wouldn't mind.' Thought Velvet.

'If he works out enough to seem so young, then it must truly be a tough endurance. I will do all I can to finish it.' thought Yatsuhashi.

"Come on then, inside with you." said Mr. Adel.

The team headed inside with the man following while we cut back to Weiss' bedroom.

She sat on her bed and in her palm was a pale blue pill. She held a glass of water and sighed.

"I...I'm a little scared." She said to her sister standing at the side of her bed.

"It'll be alright Weiss. This medicine will help with you, and if anything happens, I'll be right here."

Weiss looked at the pill as her phantasmic self pressed against her back and put her hands on Weiss' shoulders

"Oh come on Weiss, you don't need that. We can make our relationship work." she whispered in a soothing tone. "Just put it down. Don't push me away."

She frowned before looking down at the pill then quickly popped in his mouth before guzzling the water.

"Hey!" cried the phantasm as she slowly faded away. "This won't for long Weiss. One day you're gonna realize you need me, and I'll be there to welcome you into my arms when you do."

"Never." she spoke as the figure disappeared. She sighed and laid on her bed while feeling her head feel off balance. "And here comes the dizzy spell. Oh well, I'll take that over a lecherous manifestation of my damaged psyche."

"Just try to relax and take a nap to keep from falling over."

"Okay then." nodded Weiss. She moved on her side while feeling her eyelids quickly drop close as her body began relaxing.

Winter smiled before walking out and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Sister."

She lost her smile and turned towards a young man with short white hair and shorter than her with a smile on his face. "Hello Whitley."

"How is Weiss?" He asked politely.

"She just took her medication, and now she's resting."

"That's good, I was worried something unexpected had happened." he replied looking at the room. "Father sent me here to check to see if she was recovering."

"Well you can tell him she's doing just fine." She said while glaring at him.

"Very well, I'll be off then." he smiled before turning and walking away before stopping. "Oh, and before I forget, did the doctor say how long she might be like this? Father wanted to know."

"This is a serious matter, she may be like this for the rest of her life." she growled at her brother.

"I'm sorry to hear that, and I'm sure father will be too." Whitley stated as he walked off.

"I'm so sure." Winter let out a sigh as she crossed her arms. 'Run back to father like the dog you are.'

(Back in Vale)

The group payed for their time at the inn while each hefting a bag with them.

"Okay guys, to Haven!" Ruby said before pointing and walking off.

"Uh Ruby, it's the other way." Jaune pointed.

"To Haven!" she repeated herself and walked in the direction Jaune pointed. "Be warned team, this is a dangerous mission. One so dangerous most of you might not make it back alive. In which case, can I have your stuff?"

"Jeez no pressure."

"Relax, if we run into bandits like in those games then all we gotta do is beat them, loot their stuff, and maybe find some rare jewels. I know these two would love that for a future wedding ring or two." Ruby said pointing to Ren and Nora and wiggled her eyebrows at them.

Nora raised a finger to say something, but let that sink in before hugging Ren's arm. "I actually like that idea, what do you think Ren?"

The boy made series of hand gestures with a firm stare.

"They're bandits, no one's gonna miss them."

"Not unless you leave survivors." Ruby finished.

"Hold up. We're not gonna go around killing bandits, we're going there to try and see if we can keep all this craziness from hurting anymore people. This isn't some medieval game, this is our journey where we need to take it carefully and with caution." spoke Jaune.

"Try saying that after the bandits try to nab Nora and me to have their way with us. In which case I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Oh if they try that I'm gonna breaking a LOT of kneecaps." spoke Nora punching her palm as they walked down the path and away from the inn.

"Actually you wanna make the punishment match the crime so go for the nards."

"Next thing she'll say we're gonna run into an ogre." Jaune whispered to Ren who nodded in reply

The group of four were heading towards what looked like a forest with sunlight streaming through the leaves. While on a nearby cliff Qrow was watching them and in his hand was Ozpin's cane.

"Well Ruby, looks like I'll be sticking with you in all this insane crap. At least it won't be boring." he grinned before looking over to his flock. "Ready to go fellas?"

All of them gave small caws and flapped their wings.

"Then let's get going." he smiled as they flew up and flocked around him before they went out to the sky while he was no longer standing there.


	62. Non-canon no 25

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

Non-canon no. 25

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's here!" Ruby yelled runnings through the halls of Beacon with a box in her hands. "It's here! It's here! It's here!"

Anyone who saw her jumped out of the way or stayed silent as she showed off the box like it was made of gold.

She rushed towards her dorm and kicked open the door. "It's here!"

"Woah!" Blake jumped and quickly put her book back under the sheets and tried to look innocent. "What's here exactly?"

"The new hood I ordered, I've been waiting weeks for it to arrive, and it finally came! Not even seeing those boring old clouds all week will cool my butt down." she said before tearing off the packaging paper with vigor, but when she pulled off the lid she lost her smile and put the lid back on the box. "This isn't my hood."

"What do you mean?" asked Blake walking over and looking at the box. "Let me take a look."

Ruby opened the box and Blake blinked in surprise.

A few minutes later Yang and Weiss were going to their dorm room with the former carrying a stack of books.

"Did you hear about how Ruby was apparently running around holding a box?" asked Weiss.

"Guess her new hood arrived." Yang replied.

"I still don't get why she would get so excited. I mean couldn't she just buy a new one in town instead of ordering it?"

"No, they only sell them in Vacuo. So she has to special order them." the blond informed.

Weiss opened the door as they walked in before stopping and went wide eyed while Yang bumped into her at the sudden stop.

"Hey-" she lost her voice when she looked inside and saw a Rabbit hopping around in circles on it's hind legs. "What the?"

"Hi guys!" Ruby waved from her spot on her bed. "Say hello to Bunnicula."

"Gahbrohahahaa." responded the rabbit who was white with black bat like markings, red eyes, glistening white fangs, and a spiked collar around its neck before hopping over and smiled at the two shocked girls and wave a forepaw at them.

"Uh…..Ruby? Did….he just talk?" asked Weiss shaking her head.

"If you call that gibberish talking." Blake said laying on her bed on her stomach.

"Eeeeheeheeheehee." The rabbit giggled and went back to hopping around.

"Look at him, he's so cute!" Ruby spoke in a high tone.

"Ruby, where did you get him?" asked Yang putting the books down.

"He was sleeping in the package I got, guess there was a little snafu with the mail." the younger girl shrugged. "The only other thing in it was the collar he's wearing, and the only thing on the tag was _Bunnicula_."

"Alalalala. Aro." The little rabbit waved again as he bounced by.

"And doesn't he look so cute? I think he'd make a great playmate for Zwei. Oh right, Zwei! Come on out and say hello!"

The corgi rolled out from under the bed and yawned.

"Zwei, meet Bunnicula."

He turned to the rabbit who gave a smile and tilted his head. He moved closer and the took a whiff before Zwei yipped and dove back under the bed.

"Zwei. That's very rude." Ruby scolded.

"Teeheeheehee ahrueta." spoke Bunnicula climbing up and laying on Ruby's lap on his back and gave her an innocent look with his eyes sparkling.

"Awww, so cute!" she squealed before tickling his belly making him laugh and squirm. "Can we keep him!"

"No." frowned Yang crossing her arms. "Ruby, this guy belongs to someone else if he already has a collar and tag. He was probably on his way to them before getting switched out with your hood, he has to go home."

"Good luck trying to figure out where." Blake spoke up. "Ruby was so excited to get her hood she ripped the address, the only thing left is 'To: Mina'."

Yang facepalmed while Weiss moved over and looked at the rabbit with a raised eyebrow.

"Ruby, doesn't he seem a little….off? I mean look at his teeth. No normal rabbit has fangs."

"Rabbits always have buck teeth, maybe this is just a rare breed." she replied while holding him up to Weiss' face. "and come on, look at this cute lil fella and tell me he can't stick around."

Bunnicula babbled and purred as he tilted his head while sticking out his tongue

"Plus he's SOOOO soft and cuddly."

Weiss tried to keep a serious expression, but the innocent face he was making made her have to bite her tongue to keep from gushing. She moved a hand up and pet his head. "Oh my god, this is the softest pelt of fur I've ever felt."

"See? Wanna hold him?"

"Uh...Oh what the heck," she said before taking the rabbit. She held him up under his forepaws while feeling her resolve slowly break away. "Oh aren't you just the most adorable thing!"

"Gahuet!" he chuckled while Weiss nuzzled their cheeks together.

"Gotta admit, Yang. The little fuzzball is hard to dislike." Said Blake whose lips cracked into a smile. "You should have seen him when he was asleep."

"Blake don't go getting soft on me. He can't stay, and that's final."

"Weiss frowned before shoving the rabbit in Yang's face before he latched onto her and hugged her.

"Arguteog." he purred while nuzzling her.

"Gah...Ngh…..Okay he can stay!" Yang smiled before returning the hug. "Oh my god he's so soft!"

"Told you so~" sang Ruby with a smile. "Zwei, come out of there."

He gave a growl while staying where he was.

"Zwei!" Ruby frowned then stood back up. "Fine, then you can just stay here until you stop being such a little butt. Come on guys let's go play with Bunnicula outside."

"Remember Ruby, if this Mina person comes looking for him we have to return him." Yang said.

"Yeah yeah, let's go!" she said walking out into to the hall.

"We'll be back Zwei, stay out of trouble." spoke Yang reaching under to rub his head before following the girls as the door shut.

They were about to head out when team JNPR'S dorm room door opened and Nora stepped out.

"Hey guys, heading out?"

"Yeah with the cutest creature alive, Bunnicula." Said Ruby.

"Who?"

The younger girl stepped and held up the rabbit.

"Aro." He waved at Nora.

Nora's jaw dropped with wide eyes before falling back on the floor while muttering. "So….cute…"

"Wow K. by cuteness, that's new." Blake said.

The door opened again and Pyrrha walked out. "What was that noise?"

"Pyrrha, we got a bunny!" Said Ruby holding the rabbit over her head. "Say hi to Bunnicula."

One look at the animal and the invulnerable girl caved. "Aww!" she gushed and put her hands on her cheeks. "Look at his adorable little nose!"

The rabbit titterd in response before Nora jumped up and snatched him.

"Oooh he's like a living pillow!" she said nuzzling him. "I could just love on him forever and ever!"

That's when Jaune and Ren popped their heads out and looked surprised at seeing Nora nuzzling a rabbit who licked her cheek.

"Looks like you've been replaced Ren." Jaune joked.

He raised an eyebrow and pointed while Pyrrha took the rabbit next and hugged it to her chest.

"Wha...Oh come on!" Juane screeched.

"Wow, he's got more girls after him then you two." remarked Ruby patting them on the heads. "Let's go girls."

"Where you going?" asked Pyrrha while Bunnicula purred against her chin before Weiss took him from her.

"Outside to play with Bunnicula."

"Can we come with?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

While the two teams went out with the rabbit, we cut back to Zwei who was still under the bed. He let out a whimper and looked around.

'Why'd they take that furball when I was trying to warn them? That rabbit's no good, his smell just isn't right...its….Evil.'

He crawled out and moved over to the door before jumping up and grabbed the knob with his mouth before swinging his body around a few times to turn it before it opened up. He dropped down and walked out while sniffing around and could tell his team went down the hall. 'Gotta keep everyone safe from that little monster.'

He moved as fast as he could before picking up another group of smells with one making him shake his head since it was so pungent. 'Nora, _*sniff sniff*_ and Pyrrha.' he picked up the pace while turning left and headed to the doors that lead outside. As he moved on he picked up more and more smells, mostly female with a few males. 'Just how many girls are out there with that furry creature?' he asked himself but soon got his answer when he saw what he could only guess was the entire female student body gathered in a crowd. 'Oh no, don't fall for it! It's a trick!' he rushed through the crowd and saw the little bunny doing the moonwalk, then the Egyptian, followed by a spinning headstand .

"Man this little guy knows how to move." smiled Coco with the crowd cheering and clapping while Velvet was repeatedly snapping pictures.

"Woowoowoo, gahahahaha!" Bunnicula was taking in their admiration as he put on a show for them.

"Who would have guessed a rabbit could get this much attention." remarked Blake.

"Go bunny, go bunny, go bunny!" the girls chanted.

"What's going on out here?" Glynda called out. "Why are all of you gathered around in one spot?"

"Professor Goodwitch, you're never gonna believe it, Team RWBY has a dancing bunny." Coco said.

"You're right, I find that incredibly unlikely." she raised an eyebrow. "Although I'm not surprised those four are at the center of this." She said before walking through the crowd. She looked down before seeing Bunnicula start doing the worm before break dancing. "What on Earth?"

"See? It's a dancing bunny." said Coco.

"His name's Bunnicula." spoke Ruby.

"Aro." The rabbit waved

"Isn't he just the cutest!"

Glynda saw him make a innocent expression and kept a serious expression before clearing her throat. "Well...I won't deny it, but just try not to loiter around all day, you all still have classes later on. And I expect you to take... Bunnicula back where you found him."

"You mean the mail room? Cause he was in a package the was mixed up with my new hood." Ruby explained. "We were gonna keep 'em until his owner came to get him. And bring me my hood."

'Hah! Glynda will never let that little monster stay.' thought Zwei with a smile and his tail wagging. 'I give her about three, two, one."

" _Sigh_...Very well."

'Wait what?! Glynda no! Don't trust him!' he thought with a whimper.

"YAAAY!" The girls cheered.

"Alright! You rock Glyndy!" cheered Ruby hugging Bunnicula.

That night team RWBY was gathered around Bunnicula, who lay in a makeshift bed the girls made for him. after getting ready for bed. Zwei himself just gave the rabbit the stink eye while sitting on Ruby's bed.

"Good night Bunnicula." cooed Ruby.

"Sleep tight fuzzball." Blake spoke.

"Night night cuddly." smiled Weiss.

"We'll see you in the morning." Spoke Yang before the girls dispersed.

He smiled before catching Zwei's gaze and waved at him.

Meanwhile Emerald was getting ready for a late night look around.

"Going out Emerald?" Asked Mercury.

"I'm going out to try and find where they're keeping The Fall maiden, Cinder's sure she's here. I'm gonna find her."

"Someone's working on browny points." he smirked. "Count me in, two pairs of eyes are better than one."

"Just don't make too much noise or trip over yourself. The cameras are set to play early recording so we can look around without getting caught."

"Then let's go."

Team RWBY was peacefully sleeping, except for their little guest whose belly began to growl. He sat up and looked over at the door and moved off before heading towards it while Zwei's ears twitched. He opened his eyes and watched as the little rabbit suddenly turned into a puff of smoke and wisped under the door.

'Evil!' "Arf!" barked Zwei jumping to his legs. He moved over near Ruby and tried nudging her awake.

"Zwei, it's not time to get up, go back to bed." she muttered while lightly nudging him back.

He let out a whimper and looked at the door then back to Ruby. 'Probably best to let her sleep, she's got classes tomorrow. I'll take care of that little monster myself.' he hopped off and did his trick from earlier to get it open before looking around for any sign of the rabbit. 'I'm coming for you, you Rabbit shaped chunk of evil!"

With said rabbit he was hopping down the hall while feeling hungry for any food he could find. He made his way to the kitchen and sniffled around. He sensed some food and moved near the fridge before prying it open and saw the shelves were loaded with vegetables.

His tongue hung open while he rubbed his paws and looked around on where to start before his eye landed on a bushel of carrots and he started bouncing in excitement. "Oohahahaha!"

While he started filling his stomach, Emerald and Mercury were slowly walking past the kitchen.

Emerald stopped Mercury upon seeing the light from the fridge shining out of the door. "Hold up."

"What's going on? See someone?"

"Someones in the kitchen." Emerald replied before leaning in to take a look.

"Great, figures we'd run into someone who has the munchies." sighed Mercury moving over to look in as they saw a shadow moving around near the fridge and saw the small rabbit holding a carrot. "A rabbit?"

"Aw, he's a cutie." smiled Emerald.

"Well don't forget that whoever brought that bunny here opened the fridge so they're probably nearby." spoke Mercury. "If you slip up I might have to tell Cinder."

Bunnicula grabbed another carrot then licked his lips as he opened his mouth and hissed with his fangs extending before biting into it, draining the juice from it leaving it nothing more than a white husk.

Both their eyes widened in shock before he tossed it aside and grabbed another one before doing the same thing.

"Damn!" Mercury spoke up making Bunnicula sit up and Emerald cover his mouth.

The rabbit slowly turned his head, further than any rabbit possibly could until his head was on backward and glared at the two.

"Oh my god." whispered Emerald gripping Mercury's shirt while Bunnicula's body slowly turned around with his head. "That's not an ordinary bunny." she said before Bunnicula turned his ears into bat wings.

"That's no rabbit, it's a... Draculop!" spoke Mercury before they saw the rabbit slowly flap his wings and slowly hover up in the air while hissing and showing his fangs.

"Run!" Emerald screamed. She and Mercury turn and bolted as Bunnicula flew after them while we show Zwei reaching the kitchen and seeing the drained husk of the carrot.

'He was here. So you're partial to carrots huh? Well hungry or full I won't let you hurt anyone.' he thought before picking up the smell of two different people nearby. 'And it seems like someone saw you. I better help them.'

Mercury and Emerald reached their room and dove in before slamming the door shut.

Mercury panted and clutched his chest. "Okay that was hands down the absolute scariest thing I have ever seen."

"Ya think?" panted Emerald trying to breath. "What kind of person would let a monster like that in this school?"

"Give you one guess, Ruby. We should wake Cinder."

"Wait a sec, even if that was some monster, we can still take it. There's two of us, we're taller and stronger, and we have weapons. Why bother waking up Cinder for something that could be killed in a minute?"

"Uh, did you forget the part where it ears turned into wings! Oh or the part where it twisted it's head like an Owl!"

"Quiet." she frowned while putting an ear to the door. "I'm just saying, if we can surprise it we can get rid of it before it can try sucking us up like it did that carrot."

"You wanna go up against that thing? Be my guest, I'm not fighting some rabbit vampire."

Emerald rolled her eyes before they turned and noticed Cinder sitting up in her bed with a frown.

"Care to explain why you woke me up with your screaming?"

"Cinder, we got a problem. There's a vampire in the school." Said Mercury.

She narrowed her eyes and stood up. "Excuse me? A what?"

"It's nothing! We can handle it." Emerald taking out her weapons.

"Mercury, talk. Now."

"We were looking for the Fall maiden when we found this rabbit in the kitchen sucking the juice out of carrots."

"You two, just happened to see a rabbit, eating carrots." she slowed it down with a glare at them. "Do you know how I get when I DON'T get enough sleep?" she groaned and threw off the blankets before muttering angrily and walked out the door. 'I wonder if I should just leave those two with Roman, honestly a rabbit? Those two are adults for Dust's sake.' She looked around before seeing Bunnicula hop into the intersection of the hall.

He smiled at her while laying on his side with his belly shown.

"Cute, I hate cute." She narrowed her eyes and moved closer. "So you're the _vampire_ that has Emerald and Mercury so terrified, well with those teeth you do kinda resemble a vampire. Either way no one disturbs my sleep." she said before flash forging a knife. "No focr on this planet can save you from me."

"Ooooh." he got out before sitting up and just as she raised the knife, before a large mouth opened up on his stomach. It was blue on the inside with a long purple tongue, and Fang like canines as it let out an otherworldly cry.

Cinder's eyes widened and her lips trembled as she slowly went pale and dropped the knife while seeing him let out a giggle. "Oh sweet merciful God."

Bunnicula turned his ears back into bat wings and he flew up to meet her gaze before letting out a hiss.

She screamed as she turned and bolted away with wide eyes before opening her dorm room and moved in before slamming the door shut with her back pressed against it. "That was not a normal rabbit! Emerald get me my Scroll."

The thief obliged while stunned that it would scare her own leader.

Cinder took the device and dialed Salem's number.

" _Cinder, this better be good."_

"Mistress Salem, I'm terribly sorry for intruding like this, but I need your assistant with something important. I have encountered some sort of Rabbit Grimm here at Beacon."

" _Rabbit Grimm? Cinder, there is no such thing."_ frowned the woman. " _If anything like that was created I would have been the first to know."_

"My apologies, but this thing is certainly not a natural animal."

" _Really now? Then perhaps you'd care to describe it."_

"Well, it looks like a black and white rabbit with ears that turn bat wings, sharp fangs, pinkish red eyes, and it has some sort of second largemouth that opens up on it's belly."

" _..."_

"Mistress?"

" _Cinder listen to me, that creature is Bunnicula. The former pet of the vampire lord Count Dracula."_

"Dracula?" spoke Mercury who felt dread from hearing that.

" _After the destruction of his master, Bunnicula took the title of lord of the supernatural of our dimension. All I can tell you, is run and pray he does not find you."_

"But mistress, surely he's nothing compared to you, right?"

" _I wouldn't go near that thing with a ten foot pole. Especially at night where he draws power from the Moon's rays. There are only a few things he fears that can possibly destroy him one of which is the light of the sun."_

"So all we have to do is wait till morning?" asked Emerald.

" _If you survive that long, of course I hear it's been rather cloudy in that area."_

Suddenly there was a bang at the door making the three jump.

" _If you survive let me know, otherwise I'll have someone take over the mission."_ spoke Salem before ending the call.

More bangs came from the door making the three back away before a small black and white paw bust through and scratched the wood of door with his claws.

The three screamed and clung to each other for dear life.

While outside Bunnicula was getting a good laugh out of their terror, but tried to hold it in.

'Hey!'

"Wasa?" He blinked and turned around to see Zwei standing a few feet away from him with a stern expression.

'Back off evil rabbit.'

'Gabulieo.' replied Bunnicula pointing to the door while scratching his claws around harder on the other side.

'I don't care if they saw you eating. If anything it'll prove to Ruby that you're evil.' he moved closer while growling. 'That's why you either leave this place alone, or I'll show what a hunter trained corgi can do.'

Bunnicula pulled his arm from the hole and blew the dog a raspberry before flapping his wings and flew away laughing.

'Oh it's on!' he let out a bark before chasing after him.

Back in the room the three were in a mix of relief and confusion.

"Was that a dog?" Asked Emerald.

"I think so." Cinder replied.

Mercury was in the middle of the two and smiled. "Wow, girls really do cling to guys when they get scared."

That made both of them slap him and twist his arms behind his back with cold expressions while we cut back to see Zwei and Bunnicula racing through the halls without rest.

'Come back here you spawn of the devil!'

"Waba zaba!" The vampire blew another raspberry at him while turning left and stuck to the ceiling while Zwei ran past and snickered. 'Teeheeheehee'.

'Huh? Why you little.' he growled before quickly running at the wall and jumped off it before jumping off the other one and did this till he reached a height and launched at Bunnicula while opening his mouth. He missed the rabbit completely but not the tag on his collar which came off as Zwei bit down on it and took it off

"Huh? Aghe?" Bunnicula looked at the tag and went wide eye. "Galuetra!"

'Oh? So this tag is important to you is it?' he smirked while turning and moving over near a window with it while jumping up to knock the window open a little. 'Then I wonder what would happen if I threw it outside?'

Bunnicula babbled what most would think is as he dropped down shaking his paw in anger.

'Give me one good reason not to then? You're a monster, and since Ruby can't see past your phony cute little bunny act I have to protect her from you. Even if she ends up hating me in the end.'

He looked at Zwei with surprise before slapping his forehead with his paw. "Abheutl."

'Wait, you don't wanna hurt Ruby?'

"Nu uh." he shook his head while gesturing him to look at the tag. He babbled little more as he moved closer.

'A picture?' he dropped the tag and looked it over before using his paw to try and move it around as he saw it open in two. It was a locket and inside was a picture of a girl with a large dog at her side and a cat in her arms.

Bunnicula hopped up and purred. "Mina." he got out then sighed sadly while looking at the picture.

'So this is your owner? She seems nice if she has you and two other pets, that's not easy from what I've heard….you miss her don't you?'

"Uh huh." Bunnicula nodded before closing the locket and put it back on his collar.

'Well, Yang did say you could go back after they found her….ah ha! What if I lent a paw in getting her here so you two could get back together?'

Bunnicula looked at him with confusion.

Minutes later Ruby woke up needing a drink. She sat up and stretched before sparing a glance at Bunnicula's little bed only to see he was gone. "Huh? Bunnicula? Oh no. Guy's wake up! Wakeup! Wakeup! Wakeup!"

"Ruby!" spoke up Yang rubbing her ear. "What's wrong?"

"Bunnicula, he's gone!"

"What!" Yang spoke as she sat up and looked at the little bed as her sister got out of bed and moved over to start shaking Weiss.

"Wake up Ice Queen! It's an emergency!"

"Ngh, Ruby what-"

"Bunnicula is missing!" Ruby said shaking Weiss harder.

"W-What?" she shook her head while blinking and saw the bed was empty. "Oh my Dust!"

"Blake come one we got a rabbit to find." Yang said pulling the Faunus out of bed.

"Alright alright, I'm up."

They searched the room but when they didn't find him they decided to take the search out to the halls.

"Ok Yang and Blake you take the left side of the school, Weiss, you and me will take the right. We are not going to rest until we find Bunnicula." Ruby said.

"Or we can just let Zwei bring him to us." Blake said pointing to said dog who let Bunnicula ride on his back.

"Aro."

"Bunnicula!" smiled Ruby moving over and picking him up while hugging him. "For a sec there I was worried you got lost."

"Arf! Arf!"

"Way to go boy." she smiled bending down to rub Zwei's head. "Did you make sure he didn't lost while we slept?"

"Arf!"

"Good dog." Ruby said before Zwei ran over to grab Ruby's scroll and dialed with the pad of his paw. "What are you doing? Trying to start a prank call this early in the morning?"

He nudged it to Ruby who picked it up when someone answered.

" _Hello?_ " Spoke a girl on the other end of the line.

Bunnicula clapped at recognizing the voice and babble happily before taking the device and purred as he hugged it.

" _Bun-bun!?"_

"Aro."

" _Oh my gosh it is you! Where are you? I was so worried when you didn't show up I was so worried about you."_

Ruby took the Scroll and held it to her ear. "Hello, this is Ruby Rose from Beacon Academy, are you by any chance Mina?"

" _Yeah that's me, and you must be the owner of this hood I got instead of Bunnicula. How is he?"_

"The little guy is fine, he's actually a big hit around here, all the girls love him."

" _That's good to know. I'll be there tomorrow to pick him up."_

"Okay see you then, oh and don't forget my hood, bye." Ruby hung up and sat down on her and Yang's bed. "Well looks like you're going home little buddy."

"Yay, yay, yay! Wahoo!"

"Does anyone else find it weird how Zwei knew who to call?" Asked Blake.

"Well I taught him how to work a Scroll if he ever needed to call for help, so he probably found the number on luck. Also how to open a door by himself. He's just that good."

The next day the sky was once again filled with clouds that blocked out the rays of the sun. Every girl was gathered outside to say their goodbyes to the little rabbit, even Glynda.

"Aw man, I was hoping he could at least spend the night with us." pouted Nora.

"We're gonna miss you ya little party animal." Coco said.

Velvet took a few more pictures of him who posed a few times.

"Take care little one." Pyrrha said tickling his chin before Ruby picked him up.

"Don't be a stranger now." The silver eyed girl said sadly.

"Woah Harold! Woah! Heel!" Called out a voice that attracted everyone's attention. They saw a girl being pulled by a large dog and a cat on her shoulders.

"Mina!" chirped Bunnicula with a smile before the dog stopped in front of the crowd.

" _Phew_...Good dog." The girl pat the dog's head as the cat hopped down.

"So you're Mina?" questioned Jaune.

"Sure, am. Oh and there's my little Bun-bun." She said walking up to Ruby before Bunnicula hopped into her arms. "Oh I missed you so much and so did the Tickle Monster!" Mina moved hand to Bunnicula's belly and tickled him while Zwei spoke with Mina's other pets.

'I hope Bunnicula didn't cause too much trouble.' Said the cat.

'I know how he can be with all the weird supernatural stuff.'

'Honestly seeing him with the fangs, eyes, and wings isn't all that bad. I've fought with way worse things. I was a little put off by the scent of rotting vegetables. But he's actually a good guy, er rabbit.'

'Believe me if you knew Bunnicula like I do, you'd be singing a different tune.'

'Oh Chester, Bunnic isn't that bad.' The dog named Herold said.

'Whatever floats your boat big guy.'

Mina stopped tickling Bunnicula and pulled off her backpack and pulled out a box. "Here's your hood Ruby. Don't worry I didn't wear it."

"Cool, otherwise I might have come a little unhinged." she smiled taking it. "I'm just glad they patched things up, Zwei wasn't really feeling it when Bunnicula came around."

"Harold! Chester! Time to go!"

'See ya pal, oh and take my advice, if you ever wanna keep vampires away, try garlic.' Zwei said.

'Tried that, didn't work, Later.' he waved while the four of them turned and headed away.

"Huh? Thats strange." Velvet spoke.

"What is?" asked Coco.

"All those pictures I took of Bunnicula are all empty. He's not in any of them. It's almost like he never existed or something. Even the ones from yesterday don't have any trace of him."

"Maybe you had the lens on." spoke Weiss.

"No, my camera got everything else just not Bunnicula. It's a little spooky."

'Oh you have no idea.' Zwei said with a little smile while watching his new friend depart.


	63. Chapter 38

RWBY and JNPR's twisted lives

chapter 38

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yang was seated at the kitchen table digging into the most delicious food she had ever eaten in her life.

"Easy there Yang, you act like it's going to vanish." smiled the fake Raven.

She gulped down another mouthful and sighed. "I know, but it's so good. I mean just look at this spread." she looked at all the various fancy and/or exotic dishes on fine china placed on the table while her other self was calmly relaxing in her own seat while smiling. "Hey aren't you gonna have some...eh, me?"

"Nah I don't need any food, besides we're the same person remember? I can tell it's good."

"Yeah...which surprises me. It's like I'm not even in my head, it smells and tastes like the real stuff."

"Some of its from memory, the rest is from what you once imagined it would taste like." her double spoke as Yang guzzled her drink. "Another great thing with your head, you could even imagine chicken tasting like cotton candy or imagine juice tasting like milk. Speaking of drinks let me top you off." she offered before pointing a finger at Yang's glass and moved it upwards making the glass refill. "There ya go."

"Thats pretty cool." Yang smiled looking a the glass. "Wish I could do that."

"Uh hello." the other blonde said knocking on Yang's head. "This is _your_ head, remember? You can do whatever you damn well please."

"No cursing at the table." spoke the fake Raven with a frown. "It's impolite."

"Hmmm…" Yang thought that over for a minute before standing up. She grabbed the table cloth and yanked it off while all the food and beverages stayed on the table. "Cool, I always wanted to try that, but the last time I did it all the dishes broke."

"Well that's a good start, but try thinking...bigger."

"If Ruby was here she'd probably say something about enlarging my boobs." Yang let out a chuckle before remembering her situation. "Wait….maybe she can be here."

"Come again?" Yang's subconscious self questioned.

Yang closed her eyes and concentrated very hard before her sister slowly formed besides the table.

The other Yang frowned before discreetly pointing her hand at the forming brunette.

Once finished the mental construct growled like an animal and flipped the table over.

"Wha-Ruby?" Yang blinked at the sudden move while she snarled. "What's wrong? It's me, Yang."

The copy of her little sister had a crazed look in her eyes before she started foaming at the mouth.

"Ruby?" she spoke up in concern while trying to move closer. "Ruby it's me, it's-"

"Yang get back!" 'Raven' cried before 'Ruby' lunged and bit Yang's arm with a mouth full of fangs.

"AHH!" cried out Yang at the sudden pain and stumbled back before falling down while 'Ruby' tightened her grip and started tugging on her arm, trying to take a chunk of flesh off before her copy ran up and shot the fiend off with her Ember Celica. "Ruby! What the hell are you doing?! She's our sister!"

"No, _that_ is how you see her." she clarified while 'Ruby' growled before her copy quickly pinned her to the floor. "This is how your mind sees her after all the years you've known her. A monstrous parasites that feeds off you."

Yang looked at her copy and the rabid Ruby under her before shaking her head. "No, that's not true. You're me, meaning you should know she's our sister. Sure she might seem unhinged, but things have changed. She's not like this."

"Yang, she gets into trouble all the time, and whenever she does you defend her letting her drag you down with her. Never letting you have a moment's peace without worrying about _her_." her copy held 'Ruby's head down to keep her from biting. "How much more of your life will you have to give up just to look after her? Till you're an old lady with grey hair? You have a chance to do whatever you want yet you continue to think about her." The copy lifted her arm and slammed her fist down on other copy which exploded to a cloud of dust.

Yang's eyes widened seeing the act before clenching her hands and tackled her copy as they rolled on the ground while her eyes turned red. "How can you be so heartless?!"

"Calm down, it's not like that thing was real. I'm trying to help you here. You deserve some you time. Stopping worrying so much and take a break. she's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

Yang narrowed her eyes and stood up while looking at the mess with 'Raven' trying to put it all away. She took a deep breath before the mess slowly moved back into the same way it was before and sat back down.

"Look Yang, you can't coddle her forever ." The other Yang said walking up behind her and put her hands on Yang's shoulders as the latter closed her eyes. "Please, just take a break. There are more important things than Ruby."

"Like what?"

"Turn around and see." she said rubbing Yang's shoulders.

Yang sighed before looking back. What she saw made her eyes widen. Standing behind her was Sun, topless, and with a grin on his face. "S...Sun?"

Her copy chuckled, sitting on her original place at the table.

"Just sit back and relax gorgeous." 'Sun' spoke with a wink.

Yang was about to reply before she felt someone grab her suddenly bare foot and looked back to see the table was gone and a shirtless Neptune kneeling in front of her while rubbing her feet. "N-Neptune?!"

"We'll take good care of you."

"What's going on?" Yang asked her copy with a blush.

"Come on, don't tell me you never thought about stuff like this with them. I know you think they're hot." she winked while 'Neptune' rubbed his thumbs right into Yang's heel. "And don't worry about Blake and Weiss getting mad. It's not cheating if they're not real."

Yang shuddered at the rubbing while slowly feeling her body relax from the rubbing. And before she even noticed Fox walked up with a tray of chocolates.

"And you can even go stir crazy with sweets and not gain a single pound."

"Well it would be nice to get some sweet for myself instead of Rub-"

"Stop!" The other Yang blurted making Yang jump. "Let's not talk about her. Now is about you. Don't even mention her name. Think of this like...a therapeutic retreat."

Yang closed her mouth as her copy snapped her fingers and the house suddenly became a spa with both blonds now in robes she saw copy lean back as 'Yatsuhashi' walked over with no shirt on and started rubbing her shoulders. "Okay then, well speaking of names I think you need a name, because I feel kinda weird addressing myself in the third person."

"Any thoughts in mind?"

"Hmmm…. Well my name is Yang so...What about Yin?"

"Works for me." Yin smiled. "Yin and Yang, two girls painting the town red."

Yang saw a flash of Ruby at the red remark, but it quickly went away at feeling 'Neptune' hit just the right spot on her foot. "Woah." She blinked before shaking her head.

"Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself."

"I can't really tell, are you hitting on me?"

"Ugh!" Yin playfully tried slapping at Yang who laughed at the assault. "See? Doesn't it feel nice to lay back and laugh without worrying about 'you know whom'?"

"Well….maybe a smidge. But who say's 'whom' anymore, that's so dorky." she said through a laugh.

"Apparently you do, Ms. Dork." smirked Yin while a shirtless Ren And Jaune walked out and started massaging her feet and shoulders.

"Seriously, those two?" Yang Questioned.

"What?" Yin asked shrugging. "They were the only other guys we know….well except for the boys in team CRDL."

Yang paled at the thought of those four delinquents touching her and cringed. "Ok, good point, blech."

"Just keep from imagining Nora showing up, she'd really pitch a fit."

"Kinda hard not to considering-" she was cut off when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Where is he?!" yelled Nora stomping in.

"Nora?" spoke Yang in surprise while the ginger stamped over and grabbed Ren by the arm.

"Back off Bitch! He's mine! Fantasize about him again and I'll shove one of my grenades up your asses!" She roared and stomped out while dragging Ren who waved goodbye .

"That's another thing you'll learn, not to let your mind wander or this paradise can turn into a nightmare like that." Yin snapped her fingers.

"Good to know." Yang nodded.

"Hey, remember that cheater Mercury?" Yin asked. "Whats say later on we use him as a target dummy?"

"Huh, that actually would be pretty cool. Actually, I wouldn't mind doing that to all those people involved in that huge attack."

"Sweet!" Yin called throwing her fist in the air.

With Blake, she and the two siblings were looking at the map Blake had gotten on her Scroll. "We still have a bit of a walk ahead of us."

"It's gonna take us weeks to reach there on foot, we need transportation." spoke June. "There has to be place around here we can atleast snag some motorbikes."

"But where? I don't see any buildings around." spoke Alex pushing some branches out of the way.

"Come one June, a little walking won't kill you." Blake said.

"It's not me I'm worried about, I'm more concerned with Alex." she pointed to her brother while tearing a vine out of her way. "He's gonna get tired way before we get there, and the last thing I need is looking back and seeing him gone."

"I'm not that weak sis. I think it's quite invigorating."

"What about that snake near your foot?"

"Huh?" he looked down and saw the serpent. "AHHHHH!" he kicked it off and jumped over before landing in June's arms while shaking like a leaf.

"Easy bro, don't get your lacy panties in a bunch."

"B-B-B-B-But it was right there! All slimy, slithery, scaly!"

"Are you forgetting you have a Semblance?" she asked.

"Oh…. Right… my mistake." he said with an awkward grin.

"I take it you're not a fan of reptiles?" asked Blake while using her weapon to hack some vines away while June set Alex down and followed her on a dirt path.

"He's afraid they'll slither up his skirt." June said. "One time he lost his skirt and-"

"Don't tell her that!" spoke up Alex with an embarrassed blush and beat his fists against her ineffectively.

"The others saw his panties." she finished while unflinching from the hits.

"NOOOOOO!" He cried out.

"Wow, you go all the way with the whole cross dressing don't ya?"

"Yes he does."

"If you don't mind me asking, what got you two into those choices?"

"We were raised by our mom after our dad died. Without a male role model Alex developed a liking for girls clothing." spoke June while stepping over a branch. "I always had to help him when some of the other kids would tease him, so I had to learn to get tough. I learned how to kick ass and in the end I also found out men's clothes were much better for me. I never really did like all that make up and frilly dresses girls wore, too itchy, but Alex here gushes over any he sees. When we discovered we had Semblances we really cleaned some clocks."

"Wow, you two sound more and more like Yang and Ruby. Crazy and protective of each other. So what are your Semblances?"

"Well…." June spoke before the two looked at each other.

"Lets just say the when when we use them together most folks think its unconventional." finished Alex before looking ahead and jumping. "Oh! Look!"

"What is it little bro?" June asked before looking where he was pointing and saw it was the end of the dirt path with what looked like sand ahead of the jungle.

"Looks like we're on the right path." spoke Blake as they quickened their pace and noticed the humidity feel warmer as soon as they reached the sand.

"We have to go through that!?" June called out in dismay. "This is why I said we needed a ride!"

"According to the map there's a small oasis with fresh water not too far off." spoke Blake looking at it. "There's not many visible paths around, so we're gonna have to go with the directions on here, stick close, we don't need to separate and get lost here."

They followed her into the desert without another word. The humidity was felt all over and their feet made no sound with each step into the sand. Although Alex would complain about the sand getting in his shoes.

June wiped the sweat from her head while seeing endless sand all over while feeling like it was getting hotter making her groan. "I haven't sweat this much since the last time I had to run laps around gym class. Mrs. Onyx was a slave driver."

"And mean, she never let me wear the girl's uniform. What are the chances the Grimm got her on the attack?"

"Slim, you know what they say about the surly ones, they live the longest." remarked June while noting some movement in the distance, but it seemed to quickly disappear as it showed.

"Something wrong sis?"

"Nah, just...thought I saw something."

"Don't let the heat fool you, the temperature and distance can make anybody seem like they see water on the sand or even a mirage that isn't there. If you see something out of the ordinary tell us, don't go running on ahead." advised Blake while taking her jacket off since it was getting too warm and tied it around her waist. "Just keep moving, we'll be there soon enough."

The more they went on the more all of them sweat while Blake's ears twitched and got some of the sweat off on their own, but Alex was panting and groaned while leaning on June's arm. "Man it's a good thing we didn't inherit dog's lack of sweat glands."

"So thirsty, why didn't we pack anything?" asked Alex while wiping his head.

"Hang in there, it should be just over this next Sand Dune." spoke Blake as they walked up the dune. When they got to the top Blake noticed something up in the distance with some dust cloud rising up. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling in my gut." spoke June with a frown.

"Is this feeling ever wrong?"

"Sadly, no."

Blake frowned before seeing something moving across in the distance parallel to them, but that's when she saw a dust cloud appear and seemingly move towards it. "Come on, we need to move fast."

"Do you think it's a snake?"

"It'd have to be a pretty big one to make a cloud like that." Blake said before spotting the oasis. "Look! The oasis!"

"Oh thank the old gods and new."

They ran towards the spot while seeing the object moving towards it and saw it was some vehicle with brown, black, and sandy camouflage with six wheels and a few people in the front of it while the dust cloud turned and followed them.

"Oh no." Blake let out. "Whatever it is it's persistent."

"We gotta help!" spoke Alex just as they saw the vehicle drive on by and saw the sand being pushed up from underground as the cloud got in their faces making them cough. "What are these things?!"

Blake pulled her Gamble Shroud out, transformed it into the gun mode, and began firing at the ground while the vehicle circled around the oasis with the drivers screaming in terror.

"Help!" shrieked a woman running away. She had tan skin with a tan cloak on and long purple hair in pigtails who fell off the vehicle and was running on the sand while not noticing the thing stop and turn towards her. "I don't wanna die!" she screamed moving as fast as she could. However whatever it was flanked her and jumped out.

The three went wide eyed before seeing the creature's mouth open up and engulf the woman in one go before it went back underneath the sand with a loud dust cloud popping up.

"What was that thing!?" yelled Alex.

"A Desert Crawler." Replied Blake. "A rare type of Grimm that's only been seen here in the desert since they can easily swim through the sand like a fish in water. I've never seen one though. Bring out your weapons, we need to fight."

"Weapons?"

"What weapons?"

"You don't have any weapons!?"

"Hey!" called the man wearing a similar cloak on who stopped the vehicle. "What are you doing? Get off the sand! It'll come back!"

"Ugh! You two, stay here. I'll take care of this." she looked around and held her weapon out. "Don't make too much sound, these things are attracted to sound and vibrations, so stay still." she said before running out.

"No don't! It'll come after you!" cried out the man before seeing the sand move and start following her. "It's coming!"

"That's the plan!" she called out while aiming behind her and firing a few shots at the sand which went in, but the creature didn't slow down a bit before she ran around. She headed to the oasis and started climbing one of the trees while seeing the sand slow down and the creature burst out of the sand. "Gotcha." she said before firing.

It let out a shriek of pain while the dust cloud slowly showed it was worm-like and black like Grimm with the head having an odd mouth which was white and had red circles around yellow dots while it was opened like some sort of flower into four pieces while several red tendrils rose up and tried reaching for Blake before she went higher.

"Eek! It's like a snake!" spoke Alex hiding behind June before seeing Blake struggle to keep her grip on the tree. "Oh no, we have to help her!"

"How?" June asked before they saw Blake nearly lose her grip.

"I don't know, just somehow!" he spoke before running over. "Hang on Blake!"

The creature heard the boy's footsteps and turned from the tree. Seeing the fresh new prey coming towards it made it slide back under the sand and head towards him.

"Alex, no! Get away!" Blake called out in fear for her friend.

Said boy felt the sand shake under him as he stopped before finding himself flying up as the Desert crawler rose up, opened it's mouth, and stopped before the boy came dropping down in it's open mouth.

"ALEX!" June and Blake screeched while the onlookers around the vehicle winced.

The Desert Crawler turned back to Blake and let out a shriek before moving to the sand, but stopped and stood up while squirming a little while it's mouth opened and closed.

"Huh?" Blake watched as it groaned and looked like it was in pain. 'What's going on?'

The creature groaned then hacked and coughed before spitting the boy out.

"Ugh, gross." he said flinging some of the gunk he was covered in off his hands.

"Oh thank Dust." sighed June before running over to his side. "Alex what were you thinking?!"

"Can we talk about this later!" he said the creature let out a cry.

"Good idea, time we kick some ass." she said before picking him up. "Gonna need your help bro. You ready to take this sucker down?"

"You got it, especially since this gunk is soaking through my clothes." he said be his sister tossed him up and grabbed him by the ankles as he held his hand up like the blade of a sword.

"What are they doing?"

"Are they trying to perform a circus trick? Run you idiots!"

The creature turned and went back under the sand while Blake looked at them with shock.

"Both of you run! You don't have any weapons!"

"Don't worry, we got this." June said giving a thumbs up. "Come on you overgrown worm! We're right here!" she called out before seeing it come at them under the sand. It burst out with a cry and the tendrils reaching out towards her. June jumped out of the way and held her brother up before he started shining like he was covered in Crystal and June slashed the tendrils clean off.

Blake and the others on the vehicle went wide eyed while the Desert Stalker cried out in pain while the stubs shook frantically.

June snickered before rushing over and started slashing away at the beast. "Come on! You wanna eat us? Then choke on this first!" she called before impaling her brother in its exposed neck.

It gave one last shriek before Alex was pulled out of him and caused it to fall on it's side before slowly disappearing on the spot.

Alex returned to normal and let out a sigh. "Man that Semblance of yours always makes me feel so stiff."

"Hey it helps cut through the hide, otherwise it'd be like using a club." June said dropping her brother onto the sand.

"Oof!"

Blake lept from the tree and walked over to them. "You….beat it without a weapon."

"Yeah, with our Semblances working together it's as easy as walking." June stated. "This is what we meant by 'unconventional' earlier."

"Wait, but what are they? I mean I saw all that, but what are they individually?"

"Well my little bro here has a Semblance that makes him almost indestructible. Bash him against a rock, or try to stick him with a knife and he just walks it off. Mine is an amplifier, so long as I'm in physical contact I can make him absolutely indestructible, the only side effect is that he turns to solid crystal."

"And it makes me feel like I got frozen." he spoke while rotating his shoulder before seeing an elderly man with a brown cloak moving over to them.

"You three young girls saved us, thank you." he smiled. "That evil Grimm has been chasing us since dawn and took several of our men while on a trip to collect resources. We've never had an encounter with a Desert Crawler even if we were told of them, we let our relaxed nature nearly doom us."

"No doubt the destruction at Vail is attracting the Grimm this way." Blake said.

"Would you care to join us for a drink at the oasis? We're quite parched and I can only assume you three are as well considering you don't seem to be carrying any supplies."

"Thank you, you're very kind, but after what happened to that woman you probably want some time to mourn, we wouldn't want to impose."

"Mourn? This is a blessing." he spoke.

"Huh?" replied the three of them confused.

"Don't get me wrong, what happened to her was a tragedy, but her expensive tastes were taking chunks out of our savings. She was… an unpleasant woman."

"And kept eating some of the food on the whole chase." spoke another man.

"Not to mention she strutted around like she was Queen of the Caravan."

"Uh….then I guess….you're welcome?" replied June awkwardly.

"Now then you three, come and join us."

"Don't mind if we do." replied Blake before all of them moved over towards the clear blue lake which was surrounded by flowers and several trees. "To think all of Vacuo looked like this once."

"Yes, we like to think oasis' like this still exist to show there is hope it will return one day, that is why whenever possible we make sure that no one is taking too much from them or else they would disappear like everything else." spoke the elder while the others took some water into their flasks.

Alex took some water and drank it from his hands with a content sigh. "Ah! I needed that."

"Enjoy it while you can Alex, Vacuo is a dry place and the drinks are probably over priced."

"Well the water is a little bit up there, but it's not insane." spoke one woman splashing her face. "The hunters in the Shade academy have been doing a great job at keeping the kingdom going with a constant supply of water."

"Yet there are some who would see the kingdom fall to reclaim what belonged to them." stated the elder.

"What do you mean?" asked June.

"The descendants of the natives believe Vacuo can only become the oasis it once if modern society falls and all other people driven out."

"That makes no sense. If everything today falls then what's to help them if a new disease comes out?" asked Blake. "No way to get it here in time or report it if there isn't a Cross Continental signal to relay it over, but considering things I don't think it would cause much of a different."

"That my dear is what they fail to see, to them all that matters is taking back what they believe to be theirs by blood and restoring it to its former glory. Everything else is irrelevant."

"It also doesn't help that those stupid Schnee factories are still up." frowned one of the men. "All they're good for is housing and a reminder of how much we screwed up."

"Yeah, greed makes dicks out of every one." June spoke bluntly. "No question about it."

"I hate to ask this, but do you think we three could ride with you when you head back to Vacuo?" asked Blake.

"We would love to help. But...what business do you have in Vacuo?"

"Well, it's something that's a little touchy, especially since what happened to cause the whole place go upside down."

"Say no more, we won't pry."

"Whatever business it is, as long as it don't cause us trouble, we don't need to hear it." spoke a woman. "Now let's get you into something more suitable for the desert."

"You mean those cloaks you're all wearing?" asked Alex.

"They're more practical than you think. Especially in a place the temperature often shifts."

"Well I wouldn't mind one, but my brother here prefers something pretty." remarked June pointing to Alex.

"Brother?" blinked the rest while Alex smiled and nodded. "Oh my."

Meanwhile watching from a distance was Cinder's lackey Emerald. She looked at the group with a pair of binoculars and growled. "Yeah its her alright. The black haired bitch from team RWBY." she said to the man walking up behind her.

"This is most unpleasant." spoke Dark Pheonix putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll have to keep a close eye on her for now. Or rather you will, I need to report this to Salem." he said turned to a pair of Griffon and went to mount the largest one. "Stay out of sight, and try not to get caught so easily as you did in Vale."

"Don't start or I'll have one of those Crawlers swallow you in one bite." she snapped before the smaller Griffon pounced and pinned her to the sand. "Ah! Hey! Get off me!"

"You would be wise to watch you mouth, brat. You're forgetting your place and I do so hate it when people under me get uppity, understand?" remarked Dark Phoenix in a dark tone. "Do what you're told and I don't have to tell Cinder her precious lackey was 'eaten' by a few Desert Crawlers."

She grunted as the Griffon pressed down harder on her. "Ok, ok! I understand!"

"Good." he said before the Griffon moved off. "Now go off and do what you were told." he said before his Griffon took off.

'Damn bastard.'


End file.
